


Éclair

by starfiresky



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: BaekDo - Freeform, DoBaek, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Serene - Freeform, SuKai - Freeform, Xiuyeol - Freeform, baeksoo - Freeform, luchen - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 158,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfiresky/pseuds/starfiresky
Summary: AU!Culinária | Baeksoo | Fluffy | Angst  | Slice of Life | Slowburn| Fem! Luhan ChenDoux comme la vie~Baekhyun amava cozinhar.Muito mesmo.Ele adorava o cheiro dos temperos, as texturas de açúcar e, até mesmo, o desafio de fazer uma boa massa folhada.Kyungsoo odiava erros.Pra ele, ou a pessoa estava em perfeita sintonia com a arte de cozinhar, mantendo a perfeita elegância nos movimentos, calculando com destreza cada partícula de ingrediente na gramatura certa e checando a temperatura perfeita de cocção; ou, a pessoa deveria dar o fora de sua cozinha.Dyo’s era um restaurante confortável, aconchegante e atencioso. Vivia de clientes sorridentes e mesas cheias à todas as horas dos sete dias da semana.Alguns diziam que o ambiente parecia mais algum portal para um outro lugar, do que um restaurante no centro suburbano.O que não sabiam, era que, por trás das portas da cozinha, esse lugar parecia mais com uma outra dimensão...Mais parecida com o inferno.





	1. Clafoutis

A fachada do restaurante Dyo’s era amigável e convidativa. Cores alegres com o nome em neon vermelho, como um design vintage modernizado que parecia ter saído de um filme remake dos anos 60.

Baekhyun se sentiu bem só de olhar, ansioso para entrar dentro do futuro restaurante que queria tanto trabalhar.

Ainda tinha uma placa pendurada, dizendo: “Vagas abertas”; e uma pequena fila de jovens cozinheiros à porta esperando sua vez de entrar para a entrevista. 

Baekhyun estava nervoso. Nunca havia feito uma entrevista de emprego antes, sendo sempre contratado por indicações ou em negócios familiares. Então não tinha tanta experiência no processo de seleção.

Dyo’s era um restaurante 4.5 estrelas na cidade. Tinha uma certa importância cultural e influência no centro urbano (ele mesmo já havia ido ali várias vezes com seu colega de quarto, Oh Sehun), mas o lugar não era o que você chamaria de chique muito menos tinha cara de um restaurante caro. Porém, acredite: tudo ali podia variar. 

Para o preço de uma comida de rua até para uma refeição que valesse uma mesa de jantar no castelo da rainha. Era tudo muito diferente e requintado. As pessoas diziam que o Dyo’s era o lugar ideal para você, porque não fazia distinção de classe e servia qualquer tipo de prato que você poderia imaginar.

O ambiente era tão único, que não cabia a rótulos de aparência chique ou despojado. Era apenas… o Dyo’s. Com suas luzes de efeito que trocavam conforme o dia, e as louças de boa qualidade que lhe faria ter medo de quebrá-las.

De alguma forma o contraste do lugar o fazia aconchegante, querido e visitável. Quem ia ao Dyo’s sempre acabava voltando. Até porque os garçons também eram muito simpáticos (e bem bonitos na opinião de Baekhyun).

Então, tinha mais de um motivo para que Baekhyun desejasse tanto conseguir fazer parte daquele restaurante tão único e exclusivo na cidade. Porém, com outro objetivo: ser um chef confeiteiro. 

Ele havia acabado de sair da faculdade de gastronomia, com especialização em confeitaria (principalmente a francesa). Tinha passado um tempo na França, aprendendo técnicas e decorando mais nomes técnicos do que se poderia dizer.

E agora estava ali. Esperando para finalmente exercer tudo que aprendera.

A fila parecia enorme. Diversos candidatos diferentes, provavelmente com especialidades diferentes e melhores que as dele. Baekhyun sabia que o mercado gastronômico não era fácil. As pessoas se atacavam por uma vaga num restaurante de influência como aquele.  

Então, dar o seu melhor, podia não ser o suficiente.

A porta se abriu, e os candidatos começaram a entrar no restaurante. Um por um, seguindo para a cozinha principal, e tomando posições.

Ela era enorme. E muito bonita. Era o sonho de qualquer culinarista que se preze. Todos os mais diversos utensílios pendurados, bancadas de mármore, fornos de todos os formatos e panelas de diferentes tipos de metais.

Ele estava feliz só de estar perto daquilo tudo, mal podia imaginar o que teria na despensa.

Estava tão admirado com o que via, que não percebeu que o Chef, dono do restaurante, já estava presente na cozinha. De braços cruzados, um baixinho quase careca olhava sério para todos presentes na sala. Ele tinha uma expressão de botar medo em qualquer um. Seu olhar era bem penetrante, e Byun começou a repensar se deveria se animar tanto para trabalhar lado a lado do pequeno.

“Olá todos. Meu nome é Do Kyungsoo, sou o Chef do Dyo’s.” Sua voz era extremamente grossa, o que surpreendeu o confeiteiro. Kyungsoo fez uma reverência, que logo foi correspondida por todos. Alguns, mais tarde que outros.

 Pelo visto não era só Baekhyun que estava nervoso.

“Bom, primeiramente, devo avisá-los que a entrevista será prática. Já tenho seus currículos, e sei da formação de cada um de vocês. Então, saibam que, se estão aqui, é porque são candidatos ao nível desse restaurante.”

Todos estavam completamente quietos, prestando atenção no Chef. Byun não ousou dizer uma palavra. Começou a se sentir num misto de alegria e intimidação com relação ao pequeno, o que não era uma boa coisa.

“Para essa prova, irei pedir uma especialidade de cada um de vocês. Se disponham de minha despensa como quiserem. Aqueles que não passarem, terão que assinar um termo de consentimento. Nós mantemos nossos segredos de preparação no restaurante e espero que entendam isso.” Kyungsoo disse, sério, e olhando para cada um dos candidatos. Baekhyun pensou que se levasse uma bronca daquele pequeno chef, provavelmente choraria no banheiro durante um mês inteiro. “Há vários ingredientes secretos na dispensa que uso em meus pratos mais famosos, e espero que continuem assim. Secretos. Dito isso, peço que me sigam.”

Segredos. 

Byun não entendia o que isso queria dizer, mas estava ansioso. Não era muito bom em guardar segredos, mas o faria se necessitasse.

Seguiu o chef até o que ele julgou ser uma despensa, pois parecia mais um quarto de alimentos. Estava tudo devidamente em seu lugar, uma organização impecável e a refrigeração certa para a preservação de todos os alimentos.

“Bem, aqui é a despensa. Sintam-se à vontade para usar qual for o ingrediente que acharem necessário. Espero ver o melhor de vocês hoje. Assim que escolherem o que for preparar, me avisem, e eu tentarei guiá-los com os utensílios e o que for necessário. Assim que todo mundo tiver o que precisa, darei a vocês 2h para me fazerem o melhor prato de sua especialidade. Deixo-os com Sooyoung agora.” Assim que terminou seu monólogo, o baixinho saiu da sala.

Baekhyun estava começando a ficar nervoso. Antes, quando tinha alguma prova na faculdade, treinava em casa cozinhando para Sehun, seu roomate desde… bem, desde sempre.

Sehun, apesar de ter o estômago de um dragão, tinha um bom senso crítico quando o assunto era comida. Então sempre ajudava o amigo a aprimorar alguma coisa aqui ou ali quando se tratava de sabores. Principalmente os pratos salgados, no qual Baekhyun nunca teve muita facilidade de preparar.

Estava agora vasculhando a despensa do restaurante com muito afinco, marcando todos os detalhes. 

Muitos dos outros competidores estavam se matando para controlar os ingredientes mais caros. Besteira, na sua opinião. De nada valia ter ingredientes caros, se não soubesse como combiná-los. E muitos deles, era perceptível que não sabiam. Estavam pegando qualquer tipo de ingrediente caro, apenas para prová-lo.

Baek balançou a cabeça em negação, e seguiu para o lado das frutas.

Entendia que oportunidades assim não surgiam todo dia na sua porta, mas era preferível se esforçar no prato, e obter um sabor equilibrado, do que se afobar com qualquer coisa. E por isso, resolveu fazer uma de suas especialidades: um belo e suave Clafoutis de blueberry. Era rápido, prático e ficava uma delícia quente ou frio... tudo o que precisava.

Logo começou a pegar os ingredientes para a massa e a calda de açúcar, quando percebeu: só um tipo de açúcar disponível. E não era do qual ele necessitava.

Baekhyun começou a entrar em desespero. E se a receita desse errado? Para apresentar um prato simples, precisava apresentá-lo com perfeição, nenhum erro seria tolerado. Sabia que o açúcar mudava a consistência da massa, ficaria diferente. Deveria seguir com seu plano original? Não tinha muito tempo.

Resolveu ser criativo.

Daria um jeito da receita dar certo, combinando outros ingredientes que proporcionasse a mesma textura do Clafoutis original. Sim, iria conseguir.

Logo que todos saíram da despensa, percebeu que só restava ele ali ainda. Sooyoung o olhava como se quisesse o apressar. Pegou mais um ou dois ingredientes antes de sair de lá para pegar seu lugar na cozinha.

  
                                         🍴 

“Bom, todos aqui já pegaram seus ingredientes?” Todos balançaram a cabeça, positivamente. Ninguém iria ousar causar problemas com o baixinho careca da voz grossa. 

O chef parecia ser capaz de matar alguém com aqueles grandes olhos bravos e as mãos largas. Deveria ser um bom confeiteiro também, pensou Baekhyun. Que droga, aquele baixinho provavelmente faria um Mil folhas de olhos fechados, sabia que ele era experiente, e isso só o deixava mais nervoso.

“Ótimo. Vamos seguir então. Vou encaminhar um a um com o material, e essa será a última coisa que farei antes de voltar para provar seus pratos. Espero que entendam e respeite isso, e não me perguntem nada relacionado à receita. Estou aqui apenas para julgar seus pratos e direcioná-los na minha cozinha.”

Baekhyun engoliu seco.

O que seria isso? Algum tipo de Master Chef coreano? Ele estava ficando preocupado.

“Como podem ver, há diversas panelas pelos ares, e algumas estão debaixo da bancada. Se houver algum utensílio que tiverem que usar, e estiver em posse de outro, sugiro que dividam o tempo de uso.”

Oh não. Baekhyun não tinha pensado na possibilidade de não conseguir manusear todos os utensílios que precisava para fazer a receita. Se alguém resolvesse ser sacana com ele, seria o fim. 

O que aquele baixinho tinha na cabeça, afinal? Era claro que alguém ali iria sabotar. Era uma vaga no maior restaurante da cidade, estava valendo tudo. 

O confeiteiro fechou o olhar. 

Não estava gostando nada disso. Ele sentia que poderia ser trapaceado a todo momento, e que não iria poder reclamar se acontecesse.

Se posicionou na bancada que havia colocado suas coisas, e começou a separar as coisas que iriam ser usadas: a fava de baunilha, farinha, ovos, e, claro, as blueberries frescas e maduras. No ponto certo. 

Baekhyun sorriu. 

Talvez a receita desse certo, no fim. 

Pegou as blueberries com intuito de lavá-las, mas, será que precisava? Iria perder tempo. Além disso, a pia estava cheia de pessoas usando, ou melhor dizendo, disputando para quem iria ocupar o lugar.

Resolveu seguir a receita.

Pegou a forma que ia usar para colocar seu prato, e untou com a manteiga sem sal que havia na dispensa. Começou a pegar as frutas, quando o próprio Dyo parou do seu lado, com os braços cruzados. 

Baekhyun não entendeu o que ele estava fazendo ali.

“Hum… vai fazer um Clafoutis?” Estava lhe perguntando? Por que? Ele mesmo tinha dito que não iria falar com ninguém sobre as receitas. 

Baekhyun engoliu seco. 

Era simples demais. 

Droga. Ele sabia disso. Mas era sua especialidade, seu melhor prato. O careca ainda esperava por uma resposta, pois ergueu a sobrancelha para o jovem cozinheiro.

“Aah… uh, sim chef.”

“E porque acha que pode simplesmente jogar as frutas na travessa, sem lavá-las?” Perguntou, com aquela voz grossa intimidadora. 

Se Baekhyun não tivesse experiência com ordens gritadas em sua mente (graças ao chef Gerard, a quem cozinhou na França), ele estaria tremendo. O chef Dyo era uma pessoa muito intimidante, e seus olhos só pioravam o que o grau da sua voz poderia fazer. Tinha um olhar penetrante e afiado, deveria ser bem casca grossa.

 “Eu… Ér..."

“Vá lavá-las, Sr. Byun. Não servimos comida sem higiene nesse restaurante.” Ele analisou os ingredientes de Baekhyun antes de este sair da bancada para lavar as frutas; parando por mais tempo no açúcar “errado” que o cozinheiro havia escolhido. Dyo deu um pequeno sorriso antes de seguir adiante com a inspeção.

Baekhyun agora estava na fila da pia na qual ele iria ter que esperar cinco séculos para poder usar, já que haviam 6 pessoas na sua frente. Estava odiando aquele baixinho e ainda nem trabalhavam juntos. Não se surpreendeu ao perceber que o chef nem ao menos olhou para o prato dos outros competidores, saindo da cozinha como se não tivesse nada a se fazer por ali.

Aquilo deixou Baekhyun com raiva. 

Quem ele pensava que era? Só iria implicar com Baekhyun? Estava tentando sabotar seu tempo? Queria acabar com seu prato? Mas que metido!

Byun estava carrancudo com suas pequenas frutas na mão, e não percebeu quando a fila já começou a andar, fazendo alguém cortar a sua frente.

“Hey! Vai pra trás, cheguei aqui primeiro.”

A muralha que havia entrado na sua frente, virou pra trás com um sorriso sarcástico:

“Achado não é roubado.”

“O que?”

“Achado não é roubado. Está surdo, pequeno?” Ele se aproximou de Baekhyun, e o pequeno pode perceber que a suposta muralha era bem bonita. O que significava que deveria ser bem arrogante. Ele fechou a cara.

“Não! Muito menos sem perna.” Com isso, Baekhyun ergueu seu joelho e arrumou toda a força para pisar no pé do cozinheiro.

“Aaah! Meu pé! Seu anão de jardim!” O cozinheiro agora estava com um olhar mortal para o pequeno e, assim que o mais alto se curvou para agredir Baekhyun, Kyungsoo segurou seus braços, o impedindo.

“Você! Qual seu nome?”

“Wu Yifan”

“Bem senhor Wu, vou pedir que se retire imediatamente do meu restaurante. Não toleramos brigas ou violência nessa cozinha.”

O cozinheiro sorriu de lado para o pequeno chef, que ainda estava se colocando entre Byun e ele, com um olhar mortal.

“Você pode pensar que é melhor do que os outros por causa desse restaurantezinho, ou um punhado de papel assinado, mas vou lhe avisar: você não é nada. E eu não preciso disso.” Wu tirou o avental, o deixando na bancada já se dirigindo para saída, mas não antes de virar para falar com todos.

“Boa sorte em suas entrada ao inferno. Vocês vão precisar para lidar com esse tirano aí.” E saiu porta a fora.

Baekhyun suspirou, estava tão nervoso com a situação que não percebeu que estava tremendo. Por que tudo estava dando tão errado com ele? Provavelmente já teria se passado uns bons 10 minutos com aquela cena toda. Estava ficando sem tempo.

Sentiu um movimento brusco em suas mãos, como se tivesse sido roubado de supetão. 

E tinha. 

Dyo estava com as suas blueberries na mão, lavando-as com todo o cuidado.

Baekhyun ficou chocado, boquiaberto no sentido literal da palavra.

 O que foi isso?

Quando o chef retornou com sua frutas, encaixando-as em seu braço, ainda estava na mesma posição que antes, tão chocado que não conseguia se mover.

“Aqui estão. Agora, volte ao trabalho. Todos estão na sua frente, então terá que ser criativo para poupar o tempo. Cozinha também é criatividade.” Com uma batidinha em seu ombro, o chef se foi, seguindo para a frente do restaurante com seus assistentes.

E o cozinheiro ainda não podia acreditar no que havia acabado de acontecer.  
  
                                            🍴

  O tempo tinha sido apertado. Um pouco corrido, e ele quase, quase havia torrado seu Claufotis por não saber lidar com aquele forno dos infernos. Se fosse trabalhar ali, ele mesmo trocaria aqueles fornos. Provavelmente tinha inveja do ambiente de trabalho, querendo se parecer mais o possível com o inferno de tão quente que eram. 180 graus era o novo 250, para ele.

 Mas Byun conseguiu se virar. 

Fez o prato, e ainda conseguiu decorar lindamente com alguns blueberries que haviam sobrado. Estava digno para uma foto no instagram, que o garoto rapidamente conseguiu tirar antes da degustação começar.

Eles deviam carregar seus pratos até a bancada, e mostrar para alguns jurados de confiança do chef. E também o próprio satanás de jardim iria prová-los. Não estava nem um pouco nervoso, imaginem só.

Todos estavam levando seus pratos para fora da cozinha, enquanto o Sooyoung os esperava na porta. A moça sorriu para Baekhyun quando ele passou com seu prato decorado, coisa que os outros não haviam feito. Mas ninguém havia feito um prato simples, por outro lado. E era por isso que Byun achava que devia caprichar bem mais. Se por algum motivo o chef achasse algum erro, poderia compensar um pouco com a decoração.

 Pelo menos foi o que ele achou.

 Havia uma fila de pessoas na bancada. Cinco delas, para ser mais exato. Alguns mais velhos, outros da idade de Byun, e o próprio Dyo por trás da bancada de braços cruzados e um olhar avaliador. Um por um, os participantes foram deixando seus pratos na bancada em frente aos supostos jurados, e se organizando em uma fila atrás deles. Baekhyun foi o último.

Com um suspiro, seguiu com o prato até a bancada o deixando com cuidado para que não escorregasse, já que estava tremendo muito. Assim que o prato tocou o balcão, olhou para o chef, que parecia curioso olhando para o seu prato. Kyungsoo Olhou para ele, e ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se não esperasse toda a decoração que havia feito. Baekhyun apenas engoliu seco, e seguiu para a fila.

Era meio óbvio que iria decorar o prato, certo? Era confeiteiro. Teria exagerado? Será que errou em fazer isso? Bem, agora não adiantava muito, pois o prato já estava feito. 

 “Vejo que todos conseguiram terminar a tempo, e isso é bom. Uns, mais do que outros.” E nisso, ele olhou para Baekhyun, com uma expressão divertida. “Reuni aqui hoje algumas das pessoas em que mais confio para julgamentos. Não vou ser unilateral na decisão, pois não seria justo julgá-los pelo meu gosto pessoall." 

O confeiteiro estava admirado. Duvidava muito que em outros restaurantes tivessem tamanha coerência com a escolha de um novo empregado. Sim, não era justo julgar a comida de alguém com seu gosto pessoal. As vezes as flagrâncias e temperos as vezes não conversam. Mas, Dyo pelo jeito, parecia entender isso perfeitamente.

 “Dessa maneira, serei o último a provar os pratos de vocês. E, como são em um número muito grande, pedi que os degustadores elaborassem um top 10 dos pratos que lhe agradaram mais. Sendo assim, deixarei que a matemática decida por vocês. Alguma objeção?"

  Na verdade, era um jeito bem justo de se decidir. Pois se alguém não gostasse de um tipo de prato, poderia ser que outros o amassem, então teria uma média boa de quão bom o seu prato estava. Baekhyun estava cada vez mais impressionado com a ética de Do Kyungsoo. Percebeu que talvez poderia imaginar porque o restaurante era tão famoso.

 Ninguém havia reclamado também, então o chef apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância.

 “Ótimo. Senhores, por favor, sirvam-se."

Um por um, cada um dos convidados começaram a provar os pratos que estavam em suas frentes. Poucos deles demonstravam alguma expressão, mas um em peculiar parecia estar se divertindo muito. Ele era alto, e tira orelhas tão peculiares, que ficavam bem engraçadas pra fora do boné que usava. Provavelmente teria a idade de Baekhyun. Cada vez que ele comia algum dos pratos, fazia uma cara de puro prazer. Como se estivesse provando a comida dos deuses.

Quando chegou no prato de Baekhyun, o pequeno ficou nervoso. O rapaz desengonçado, deixou cair uma ou duas vezes a mordida que havia pegado, mas na terceira vez, ele havia até mesmo parado.

“Waaaaahhhhhh! O que é isto?” disse em voz alta, em tom surpreso.

“O que foi Chanyeol? Algum problema?” era Do Kyungsoo quem havia se pronunciado, com certa impaciência.

“Acho que você pode dizer isso melhor do que eu,  _chef_.” Byun sentiu o tom de ironia do mais alto no fim da frase, e também percebeu que o chef não havia gostado nada. 

Chanyeol dessa vez deu uma mordida para Kyungsoo experimentar, e este ficou em silêncio por algum tempo enquanto a degustava. Olhou para Baekhyun, que nessa altura do campeonato, já estava quase infartando de ansiedade. Se tivesse errado em algo, se mataria; queria muito a vaga no restaurante.

“E então?” Chanyeol perguntou para o outro, com expectativa. Kyungsoo, que ainda encarava o cozinheiro, desviou seu olhar para encarar o rapaz na sua frente.

“Então o que? Volte para o seu lugar.” disse impaciente. Chanyeol bufou, murmurando algo que Baekhyun pensou ser “maldito casca grossa”, antes de se sentar onde estava anteriormente.

Assim que a degustação acabou, todos se acomodaram em seus lugares, esperando a vez de Kyungsoo. O chefe não fez nenhuma expressão ao provar cada um dos pratos, e bebeu um pouco de água depois de cada um, para lavar o sabor da boca. Era agoniante de se olhar, pois ele parecia não sentir absolutamente nada.

Provou o prato de Byun de novo, dessa vez o encarando novamente. O pequeno confeiteiro começou a ficar nervoso, e queria chorar ali mesmo. Não deveria ter usado outro tipo de açúcar. Sabia que estava ferrado. Era o fim.

“Muito bem. Como viram, não houve nenhum tipo de interrupção por minha parte. Pedirei que meus convidados se organizem agora para a votação. Por favor, senhores.”

E assim aconteceu. Cada um dos jurados escreveram freneticamente no papel, alguns demorando mais que outros. Dentro de 15 minutos já estava tudo pronto, e o chef já estava recolhendo os papéis de cada um dos participantes.

“Obrigado.” ele disse ao acabar. “Novamente, espero que estejam cientes que não alterei nenhum resultado que se sairá daqui. Dito isso, vou informá-los por telefone ou e-mail quando tiver os resultados prontos. Até lá, estão dispensados. Agradeço a participação de vocês.” Kyungsoo fez uma reverência antes de sair, e voltar para dentro da cozinha.

A maioria dos convidados já estavam saindo, e Baekhyun achou que já podia ver o céu brilhando e lhe chamando. 

Estava morto, cansado e ansioso. Não saberia o que impressão havia causado nos dois rapazes, mas esperava que fosse algo bom. Já não tinha mais opção. Precisava daquela vaga como quem precisa de um transplante a beira da morte.

Suas economias já estavam acabando, e mesmo dividindo o quarto com Sehun, não achava que poderiam durar mais muito tempo sem um emprego. Deixar o aluguel por conta do amigo não era uma opção.

Nunca pensou que chegaria um momento em que sua vida dependia de um pote de açúcar, porque ele tinha certeza que era esse o ingrediente que havia causado toda a diferença.


	2. Parfait

O telefone já tinha rolado na mão de Kyungsoo diversas vezes. O aparelho já estava até quente em sua mão, como se estivesse camuflado no seu corpo.

Precisava começar a ligar e tomar uma decisão sobre seus novos empregados. Não podia os deixar esperando, até porque, o restaurante já estava um caos e Sooyoung estava lhe cobrando sobre os novos ajudantes. Não conseguia lidar com tudo sozinha, o restaurante era sempre bem agitado no happy hour.

A lista era grande e muitos dos números já não batiam tanto quanto estava esperando. Três de seus avaliados compartilhavam em comum o pódio entre as avaliações dos jurados, então não deveriam ser tão difícil de escolher assim, certo? 

Errado. 

Pois havia um deles que fora o escolhido de Kyungsoo desde que recebera a ficha dos candidatos por e-mail. E era exatamente para ele quem o chef estava nervoso em ligar.

Byun Baekhyun não tinha atingido o top 3. Seu prato variava muito na listagem, as vezes perto do pódio, as vezes em último lugar. Mas para o chef, ele era o primeiro. 

Sim, talvez até mais do que isso. 

Seu Clafoutis de blueberry estava deliciosamente bom para alguém que não seguiu a receita clássica. Mas era simples demais, e não chamava tanta atenção quanto os outros pratos mais elaborados, por isso sua classificação era tão variável.

Mas havia um porém. 

Não tinham confeiteiros no Dyo’s faziam-se anos, estava na hora dele apostar na confeitaria. Seria um sucesso se o colocasse como o confeiteiro chef do local, e vendessem não só refeições, mas um bom café ou doce de padaria feitos por um confeiteiro de verdade, não culinaristas. Futuramente, poderia ser um bom investimento e ampliar a cadeira de restaurantes era um dos sonhos de Kyungsoo, então podia apostar em Byun para abrir um café, ou algo assim. 

Do faria dar certo.

“Só ligue logo para o confeiteiro bonitinho.” Era Chanyeol quem estava lhe aconselhando. 

Estavam sentados na sala do apartamento do chef, com as folhas e fichas sobre a mesinha de centro, e algumas garrafas de cerveja artesanal da cervejaria qual Chanyeol era o dono. Do o havia chamado para lhe guiar na decisão final, pois o gigante orelhudo era bom em julgamentos. E conseguia, junto com ele, ver um futuro para os seus funcionários. Por isso o pequeno confiava tanto nele.

“Não seria ético, Chan. A classificação dele é baixa demais.” O Park revirou os olhos.

“Você sabe que isso não vale de muita coisa. A maioria decidiu a classificação pelo preço, invés do sabor. E, você também sabe que precisa de um confeiteiro. Seria um bom investimento.” Sim, o careca sabia. 

Mas não deixava de ser uma decisão difícil

“Não é tão fácil assim.” Pontuou, com firmeza.

“Não é tão fácil assim? Cara! Já olhou para o currículo dele? Ele tem especialização de fora. Confeitaria francesa! E está tentando a vaga em um restaurante que nem ao menos  _tem_  uma confeitaria. Você deveria aproveitar essa chance, e apostar no pequeno!”

“Acha que não sei disso? Eu não sei o que ele está fazendo no Dyo’s. Tem um potencial espetacular para uma confeitaria de luxo e,  mesmo assim, escolhe trabalhar aqui?”

“Não é isso que eu quis dizer, Do Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol estava bravo, e ele odiava isso. 

Porque significava que ele viria com todo aquele discurso novamente, sobre como Kyungsoo deveria ter orgulho de seu restaurante, pois foi erguido com muito trabalho duro.

“O Dyo’s é o melhor restaurante da região, além de ser um espaço diferente e confortável. Você tem que se orgulhar, e ser crítico com seus funcionários. Trabalhou duro para ganhar o respeito dos outros chefs.”

“Você quer dizer meu pai.” O pequeno disse amargamente.

“Sim, também. Mas o que eu estou dizendo é: você deveria contratar um bom confeiteiro, ver se dá certo, e investir mais nessa área.”

Kyungsoo sorriu para o mais alto, que parecia determinado em mostrar que era essa a decisão mais sábia no momento.

“O que eu faria sem você, Park Chanyeol?”

“Provavelmente ainda estaria em uma cadeira de fast food.”

“Não comece.” Disse, mal humorado.

“In-dus-tri-a-li-za-do.” 

“Que tortura!” Chanyeol riu de sua cara. “Não tem graça.”

“Quanto tempo faz que você não come um bom hambúrguer do palhaço americano?”

“Tempo o suficiente para saber que aquilo não é saudável.”

“Todos sabem que não é. Mas essa é a graça, Kyungja.”

“Já disse para não me chamar assim!” O menor cruzou os braços, incomodado.

“É só porque eu te amo demais.” Park já estava arrumando as suas coisas para ir embora, se levantando do chão onde estavam sentados.

“E onde é que você vai?”

“Dormir. Não sei se percebeu, mas já são mais de 23h.” O careca olhou para o relógio, suspirando. Ainda precisava ligar para os candidatos ou se daria mal com Sooyoung amanhã.

“Sim, ligue para ele.”

“O-o que?”

“Te conheço desde sempre, Soo. Sei o que está pensando. E nunca é tarde demais para receber uma boa notícia.” O Park sorriu seu maior sorriso de mostrar todos os dentes. 

Havia um tempo em que Kyungsoo achava seu sorriso extremamente fofo e confortável. Mas hoje em dia, ele só parecia mais um sorriso infantil preso eternamente na cara de um homem adulto. O que era um contraste muito engraçado.

“Você tem razão.”

“E quando eu não tenho?” Park colocou os óculos escuros, e se dirigiu para a porta. De longe ele poderia parecer um modelo, mas o chef sabia que era fachada. Seu andar desengonçado lhe entregava.

“Fico esperando os próximos capítulos. Vê se me liga depois. Até mais!”

“Até mais, idiota.” Park sorriu enquanto se dirigia para o elevador.

Do fechou a porta e pegou o telefone em cima da mesa. Abriu a aba de contatos e começou a digitar um número que aparecia escrito no currículo. Aguardava enquanto ouvia apenas longos tu’s se repetindo na linha.  
  
                                         🍴

 

Baekhyun queria matar quem quer que fosse que achou ser uma boa ideia ligar para ele no meio de seu filme. 

Na verdade, um musical.

 Seu favorito: La La Land.

 Estava quase na hora da apresentação do Monólogo de Mia, quando seu telefone começou a berrar pelo apartamento pequeno que dividia com seu amigo, Oh Sehun, que, no momento, se encontrava provavelmente transando feito louco com a noiva Irene.

Byun jurava que não tinha inveja ou ciúmes, mas as vezes se sentia um pouco deixado de lado; já que seu único amigo tinha que dividir a atenção entre ele e a namorada.

E Baekhyun gostava de atenção.

Bufando, vendo que quem quer que fosse não iria desistir tão fácil, enfincou a colher no sorvete que estava em seu colo, e caminhou até puxar o telefone do gancho que ficava no corredor, entre a cozinha e a sala.

O visor mostrava um número desconhecido. Estranho. Não era comum que ligassem para lá. Sehun, cibernético que era, resolvia qualquer problema por e-mails ou mensagens de KakaoTalk. Então era possível que fosse um engano.

O pequeno suspirou, atendendo com uma voz desanimada e arrastada.

“Alô?”

“Byun Baekhyun?”

“Quem é que 'tá falando?” Já estava começando a se irritar, era tarde e queria terminar seu filme e dormir. Não tinha tempo pra papinho a essa hora.

“Do Kyungsoo, do restaurante Dyo’s.” Byun arregalou os olhos e arquejou, engasgando com a própria saliva. 

Começou a tossir feito louco no telefone, e o afastou do rosto, tentando se recompor. Não podia acreditar. Tinha sido incrivelmente mal educado com o futuro possível chefe (Okay, ele era otimista, apesar dos apesares). 

Isso provavelmente o renderia uma dispensa!

Rezou para todas as entidades do mundo para que isso não acontecesse.

“Senhor Byun?” O ruivo escutava, mas sem conseguir responder. 

Devia pedir desculpas? Devia dizer alguma coisa para se justificar de ter agido daquela maneira? Droga! Mas o que ele estava pensando também, lhe ligando essa hora da noite? Não era coisa que as pessoas normais façam, certo?

“Senhor Byun, o senhor está bem?”

“Aah... e-eu... s-sim.”

“Parecia estar com falta de ar. Precisa de ajuda? Há alguém com você aí?”

“O-o que?”

“Há alguém que possa ajudá-lo?” Ele parecia preocupado do outro lado da linha, como se Byun realmente pudesse morrer engasgado a qualquer momento.

“N-não, não preciso. Estou bem. O-obrigado.”

“O senhor tem certeza?”

“Sim. E-eu... engasguei, foi isso.”

“Certo.” Kyungsoo suspirou baixo.

Havia um pequeno silêncio na linha, o que fez Baekhyun se questionar de novo. O que deveria falar? Não fazia ideia de como ter alguma conversa com o chef. Na verdade, percebeu ele, foi o outro que o havia ligado, então era dever dele continuar a conversa. Esperou mais um pouco, até que resolveu se pronunciar.

“O senhor, uh, de-deseja alguma coisa?”

“Bem, liguei para avisar que conseguiu a vaga. Meus parabéns!”

O que? Havia conseguido a vaga? Assim? 

Meu Deus. 

Isso era real? Não era algum tipo de pegadinha? 

Queria gritar para o mundo e quase fez isso, quando se lembrou que ainda estava ao telefone com seu novo chef. Seu novo chefinho amado do coração que lhe havia confiado uma vaga no restaurante. 

O ruivo tentou se recuperar, respirando fundo para controlar sua voz. Precisava de força, ou iria pagar de mal profissional antes mesmo de começar o serviço.

“Eu agradeço a oportunidade Senhor. Muito mesmo. Eu lhe garanto que não vai se decepcionar.”

“Eu espero que não, Byun.”

“Pode ter certeza, Senhor.”

“Eu... uh.” O chef pigarreou “Na verdade, eu tenho algo para lhe pedir, também.”

Bem, essa estava sendo uma noite em tanto. O que Do Kyungsoo possivelmente poderia lhe pedir?

“Claro, senhor...”

“Sei que você provavelmente deve querer um tempo para arrumar papéis, ou coisa do tipo. Mas estamos realmente apertados com o restaurante. Então eu lhe agradeceria se pudesse vir amanhã mesmo, digamos, às 14h?” Kyungsoo nem sequer deixou tempo para o confeiteiro pensar no caso. 

Definitivamente não era um pedido. Ele esperava que Baekhyun já começasse a lhe cumprir ordens. Bem, pelo jeito iria ter que se acostumar com isso.

“Sem problemas, Senhor.”

“Certo. Então... nos vemos amanhã?”

“Sim, Senhor.””

“Ok... bem... boa noite, Baekhyun.”

“B-boa noite." Pensou ter ouvido uma pequena risada antes da linha cair, mas jurava que era coisa da sua mente.

Fora que... Kyungsoo havia usado o nome dele para de despedir? 

Aquilo era tão estranho. 

E, oh, porque a voz do seu chefe soava tão fodidamente maravilhosa do outro lado da linha? Ouvi-lo falar seu nome daquele jeito não iria fazer bem para a sua sanidade. 

Baekhyun começou achar que seus dias no Dyo’s poderiam começar a ser muito longos.  
  
                                          🍴

 

O jovem confeiteiro já estava na porta do restaurante quando ainda eram 13h45, quinze minutos antes do combinado. Não estava tentando impressionar o chef. Bem, pelo menos não era a sua intenção inicial, já que estava totalmente ansioso e nervoso com o primeiro dia de serviço. 

Não poderia cometer nenhum erro, era a chance da sua vida.

Respirou fundo antes de entrar dentro do restaurante, como se fosse um mero cliente. E não se surpreendeu quando viu que o Dyo’s continuava o mesmo de sempre: aconchegante, chique e moderno, tudo ao mesmo tempo. As luzes entravam pela janela, fazendo com que o ambiente fosse agradável e fresco, independente do horário em que você frequentasse.

Esperou no balcão, sem saber direito o que perguntar. Até que viu Sooyoung atrás da caixa registradora, cuidando do pagamento de alguns clientes. Decidiu perguntar pelo chef e avisar que já havia chegado, quando escutou alguém lhe chamando.

“Senhor! Posso ajudá-lo? Quer pedir alguma coisa?” Baekhyun se virou para o rapaz que tinha um rosto bem jovial.

 Seus olhos eram bem puxados, com um delineado os destacando (o lembrando de Mochi, seu gato já falecido). Seus cabelos eram bem negros, cortados baixo, e a camisa do uniforme dobrada até o cotovelo, destacando um pouco os bíceps. Ele era bem bonito, não podia negar. 

Começou a pensar que pelo jeito as pessoas não vinham ao restaurante apenas pela comida.

“Na verdade, estou procurando pelo chef: Do Kyungsoo.”

“Ooh... o chef Kyungsoo não chegou ainda. Ele só vem mais tarde. As quarta-feiras ele sempre vai as compras de mantimentos, principalmente os frescos.”

“Ele mesmo faz a reposição dos ingredientes?”

“Oh sim, ele mesmo. Não confia em ninguém mais para escolher o alimento perfeito. É muito dedicado.”

Ou poderia ser muito maluco, Baekhyun pensou. 

Qual era o problema de pedir para alguém lhe comprar os mantimentos? Parecia querer cuidar de tudo sozinho. 

Não achava que isso poderia dar certo se não fosse trabalhar em equipe. Precisa-se de harmonia para uma cozinha dar certo. Esperava que o chef não dispensasse ajuda por orgulho, seria um desastre.

“Uh... certo.” Foi o que pode responder.

“Mas, se quiser, posso te indicar com alguma coisa na cozinha, sabe. Estamos realmente precisando de mais alguém lá. Já faz tempos desde que o restaurante expandiu, e as coisas... começaram a se apertar.” Não duvidava que o chef deveria ter colocado mais pressão em seus funcionários, o pequeno garçom parecia exausto. 

Byun começou a se preocupar em como lidavam com o trabalho por aqui, não parecia nada fácil.

“Certo. Eu adoraria.”

“Me siga então, é...”

“Baekhyun.” O outro sorriu para ele, estendendo sua mão.

“Prazer, Baekhyun. Sou Minseok, o barman.”

“Prazer em conhecê-lo Minseok.”

“Vamos, vamos para a cozinha. Aposto que devem ter tarefas pra você.”  
  


E como tinha. 

Mal pisou o pé na cozinha, e uma garota com um rosto angelical, que mais tarde soube que se chamava Taeyeon, lhe encaminhou para fazer um dos pedidos. 

Era, incrivelmente, algo que conseguiria fazer: um parfait de morango.

Baekhyun ficou animado. 

Era seu primeiro dia, e já estava cozinhando e fazendo sua especialidade como confeiteiro. O que supostamente poderia pedir de melhor?

 Sorrindo, foi até a despensa para pegar os ingredientes: morangos frescos, castanhas, creme, e tudo o que poderia usar. Pensou em inovar um pouco, e montar algumas camadas alternativas. Sim, isso seria legal.

Voltando para a cozinha, mal passou da porta para levar um susto: o pequeno careca estava parado ali, de braços cruzados, o encarando e bloqueando sua passagem.

“B-boa tarde chef.”

“Boa tarde Byun.” disse, não muito convidativo. Avaliou Baekhyun de cima a baixo, antes de voltar seu olhar para o ruivo.

“O que está fazendo na despensa?”

“A senhorita Kim me pediu para ajudá-la com alguns pedidos. Então peguei alguns ingredientes para fazer parfait de moran-”

“Não precisa ajudá-la. É o trabalho dela aprender a lidar com os pedidos.”

“Mas ela está realmente ocupada, eu não me importo de ajudar.”

Kyungsoo ergueu uma sobrancelha, apertando mais os braços cruzados. Deu um passo a frente, ficando mais perto do confeiteiro. Dessa proximidade, mesmo o chefe sendo menor que ele, o careca parecia bem intimidador.

“Eu lhe pedi para ajudá-la?” disse com uma voz baixa, mas glacial.

O que? Ele realmente está fazendo isso? Byun pensou que havia sido contratado porque não estavam conseguindo lidar com todos os clientes. Qual o sentido faria se ficasse apenas parado, olhando?

“N-não senhor.”

“Então porque acha que pode fazer algo que não lhe pedi?”

“E-eu...” Não tinha uma resposta para isso. Só tinha feito o que achava certo, porque estava sendo repreendido?

“Quero que comece pelas louças, Senhor Byun. Depois monitore o lixo para que não fique muito carregado. Use luvas de borracha para não se queimar com água quente.”

“O-o que?” Louças? Definitivamente não era o que Baekhyun estava esperando. 

Não era seu primeiro emprego em um restaurante, porque o Chef estava o tratando como um amador?

“Não entendeu o que eu disse?”

“Entendi perfeitamente, Senhor. Só não entendo porque tenho que exercer essa tipo de função.” Kyungsoo sorriu levemente, de uma maneira nada convidativa. 

O ruivo não precisou olhá-lo mais de uma vez para ver que ele estava tremendamente irritado. Ora, mas também estava! Ele sequer leu seu currículo? Havia trabalhado em mais de cinco restaurantes diferentes desde quando se formou. Não iria voltar a ser um amador, não mesmo.

“Você por um acaso é o chef daqui, Sr Byun?” Ele disse em um tom calmo, mas que não seria enganado pelo confeiteiro, sabia que o chef estava tremendamente irritado. 

Mas Byun também estava.

 E tentando muito, mas muito, não fazer cara feia para o aprendiz de Satanás.

“Não senhor.”

“Então porque acha que pode agir como se esse fosse o seu restaurante?” O ruivo ficou quieto. 

Engoliu a raiva que estava sentindo, mas suas mãos o denunciava. Estava tremendo como se pudesse matar um boi com as próprias 

E realmente poderia.

“Vá e cuide das louças como pedi. Se eu o ver na minha cozinha novamente, será demitido. Espero que não ache que estou brincando ao dar ordens.”

Ah não, mas não achava mesmo. O que Baekhyun achava, não poderia nem sequer ser pronunciado.

 Achava que o Ramsay coreano devia ir tomar em um lugar em que não haveria estrelas para ser contadas.  
  
                                     🍴

 

Já eram quase 18h, e Byun ainda não havia pisado na cozinha. Tinha lavado mais louças do que cem empregados da Rainha Elizabeth, disso tinha certeza. 

Não entendia porque devia fazer isso, e estava tremendamente irritado. Não achava que Do Kyungsoo seria o tipo de chef que marcava seu território, odiava esse tipo de culinarista.

Cozinhas eram feitas para o trabalho em conjunto, como uma equipe. Mas a cozinha do Dyo’s parecia mais como o próprio inferno. 

As pessoas se matavam para entregar pratos difíceis e elaborados, em curto tempo. O pequeno Satanás não fazia muita coisa além de corrigir temperos e cortes de carne, substituir um ingrediente ou outro. Fora isso, apenas observava as pessoas trabalhando e atendia um cliente ou outro.

Era realmente revoltante.

E, incrivelmente, todos pareciam ter um respeito absoluto pelo Ramsay coreano. Ninguém reclamava de suas ordens, aceitando de cabeça baixa como se fosse uma religião a ser seguida. O que só fazia o Byun desconfiar que: ou o chef era realmente muito bom, ao ponto de comandar o restaurante com maestria tão absoluta que no fim ficava tudo perfeito; ou ele era a reencarnação de Lúcifer e o fim estava próximo.

Baekhyun acreditava mais na segunda opção.

O confeiteiro agora se encontrava nos fundos do restaurante, levando o lixo para fora para colocar na lixeira que ficava em um pequeno beco, grudada na parede. Era fedido, e estava dando um enjoo em Baekhyun, que só poderia ser um perigo combinado com seu nervosismo. Se tivesse que passar por isso todos os dias, sua vida ia ser um inferno.

Talvez tinha sido ingênuo ao achar que não seria sacaneado desse jeito. Era o melhor restaurante da região, era óbvio que o chef seria casca grossa.

Bufando, sentou-se no degrau da porta tentando respirar um pouco de ar, mesmo que só conseguisse respirar o cheiro do lixo e outras substâncias esquisitas. 

Byun pensou em ligar para Sehun, mas sabia que só iria incomodar o amigo. Seu hyung não era muito bom com conselhos e era um pouco engessado na pequena mente brilhante dele. Fora que, ele provavelmente ainda estaria trabalhando naquele jogo infernal que os jovens adoravam, Legend of War, algo assim.

Suspirou. 

Estava sozinho nessa. 

Teria que aguentar de qualquer jeito. Se fosse para conseguir o dinheiro que almejava para montar sua própria confeitaria, precisaria de reconhecimento (e dinheiro, claro). Então era melhor que aguentasse tudo de uma vez, mesmo que tenha que passar pelo inferno da Dyo’s.

A porta de repente foi aberta, mostrando o baixinho de olhos de gatos outra vez. Estava com algumas garrafas na mão, que logo foram dispensadas na lixeira. Olhou para Byun com uma cara empática, sentando-se ao se lado.

“Você fuma?” perguntou, lhe oferecendo um cigarro.

“Não. Obrigado.” Minseok balançou a cabeça, acendendo o cigarro, tragando fundo.  
“Sabe, pra mim foi difícil também. No começo.”

“Tem certeza que só no começo? Você parece exausto também.” O barman sorriu, dirigindo seu olhar para Byun.

O ruivo percebeu que ele era bem bonito, ainda mais olhando assim de perto. Seus cabelo eram negros, o que combinava perfeitamente com a sua pele. Tinha alguns piercings na orelha, e usava um delineador escuro nos olhos, o fazendo parecer mais fatal. Mas Baekhyun reparou mais no seu sorriso, que era um contraste total com sua aparência sensual. De certa forma, ele tinha um sorriso um pouco infantil e sexy ao mesmo tempo. O que era bem confuso.

“Digamos que eu... extrapolei ontem a noite.” Ele riu profundamente, como se guardasse um segredo. Típica risada rouca de fumante.

“Mas hoje ainda é quarta-feira”

“Bem, a noite é uma criança. E eu sou a babá mais gostosa do bairro.” Dessa vez Baekhyun riu.

Ele era bem descarado.

“Certo.”

“Não se preocupe, Byun. Isso é só uma fase, como o último Bowser em Super Mario. Depois que você matá-lo, Peach irá aparecer e assim você poderá comer o bolo premiado. Provavelmente feito de cogumelos.” O ruivo riu novamente.

“Você parece meu colega de quarto. Ele é um fã dos encanadores italianos.”

“Ora, e quem não? São meus encanadores favoritos.” Ambos riam agora, como se não estivessem indo para a forca daqui a poucos minutos. 

Ainda havia um tempo para o trabalho acabar.

“Obrigado Minseok.”

“Pelo que?” O outro soltou toda a fumaça que prendia no pulmão, fazendo se espalhar pelo ar, e Baekhyun tossir.

“Definitivamente não por isso.” disse, ainda tossindo.

O outro sorriu, tragando mais uma vez e se aproximando da face de Byun. Baforou todo a fumaça perto de seu ouvido. Tinha cheiro de menta. 

Baekhyun não queria que aquilo o tivesse afetado, mas afetou.

Minseok era um cara extremamente bonito, não podia negar. Mas também era provocante. Péssima combinação para o seu coração. 

Byun começou a tossir novamente, mesmo que a fumaça não tenha sido tão inalada assim.

“Pare com isso. Quer me matar?”

E lá estava ele, rindo novamente.

“Você é bem bonitinho, Baek.” Ele se levantou, jogando o cigarro no chão para apagá-lo. “Temos que entrar de novo, antes que o pequeno Satanás volte atrás de você.” Estendeu a mão para o confeiteiro se levantar, que foi aceita de bom grado. Ambos de pé, agora estavam olhando um para o outro.

“Se você quiser desabafar, ou algo assim, pode falar comigo. Posso ser seu amigo aqui, se você quiser.” Dessa vez ele falava sério, e o ruivo agradeceu internamente por isso. 

Claro, iria precisar de um amigo ali. Não seria fácil. E se Minseok estava se disponibilizando para isso, achou que não poderia ser nada demais, certo?

Baekhyun não poderia estar mais errado.  
  
                                        🍴

 

Kyungsoo não queria ter sido duro demais com o novato, mas queria que todos aprendessem a importância do trabalho e o esforço dos funcionários. 

Você deve conhecer como todos os setores funcionam, se quer comandar um restaurante. E era isso que queria para Byun Baekhyun.

Ele seria seu maior investimento, então precisava treiná-lo para o tal.

O chefe estava acabando de decorar um dos últimos pedidos do dia, quando Minseok surgiu com o pequeno ruivo do seu lado, vindo do beco, provavelmente.

O chef franziu o cenho, colocando o pano de prato que segurava na bancada, com uma certa força que ele não planejou.

“O que é isso? Estão tirando folga por acaso?”

“Não, chef. Estávamos levando o lixo.” Foi Minseok quem respondeu, pois o outro não havia entrado na cozinha, passando diretamente para a área de louças.

“Durante 13 minutos?” Perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

“Era bastante lixo.” Minseok sorriu de lado, brincando como sempre fazia, mas dessa vez Kyungsoo não estava para brincadeiras.

“Não quero mais saber disso, Senhor Kim. Se acha que esse restaurante é uma balada, então se retire.”

“Senhor Kim? Meu Deus, Kyungsoo! O que houve com você hoje cara?” O chef respirou fundo. 

Estava estressado. Faziam-se tempos que estava estressado.

“Só... vai para o bar, Minseok. Precisam de você lá.” O barman se aproximou, colocando uma mão no ombro do rapaz, o apertando.

“Olha. Sabe que pode compartilhar o fardo, certo? Somos uma equipe no fim das contas.”

Do olhou para o funcionário, e percebeu que Minseok lhe falava sério. Deu um pequeno sorriso.

“Me desculpe. Estou sendo idiota, como sempre.”

“Não se desculpe comigo, se desculpe com ele. O garoto mal entrou, e está todo pilhado. Não terá bons resultados assim, você sabe.” O Kim encolheu os ombros antes de se dirigir para o bar, na entrada do restaurante.

Kyungsoo sabia que o funcionário estava com toda a razão do mundo. 

Mas poderia se desculpar com o confeiteiro? Tinha que ser firme, não podia fraquejar. Se fosse se mostrar compassivo, talvez poderia começar a questionar suas ordens. E o chef não admitiria isso.

Foi quando percebeu que talvez teria que arrumar uma maneira de lidar com Byun Baekhyun.


	3. Fraisier

A porta do apartamento poderia ter sido rachada ao meio (se não fosse feita de madeira maciça), pois tamanha foi a força que Baekhyun fez para fechá-la. Ele parecia irritado.

Mais do que isso até.

Sehun não via o baixinho desse jeito fazia um tempo, desde quando ele não conseguiu comprar o Blu-Ray de La La Land na blackfriday. 

Era o fim dos tempos.

O ruivo passou direto do corredor para o quarto, sem dar uma palavra ao mais velho que estava trabalhando com códigos e linguagens de programação fazia horas. Estava ficando cada vez mais pesado o tamanho do seu trabalho e Sehun não aguentava mais ficar tantas horas seguidas olhando para linhas e linhas de códigos sem sentido, embaralhando-se na tela. 

Ele os odiava tanto. 

Mas os amava na mesma intensidade.

Sehun respirou fundo, antes de levantar e ir para o cozinha, fazer um café. Quando passou pelo corredor onde ficava o quarto de Byun, viu que a porta estava fechada. Sim, eles precisariam conversar. Mas o problema é: Sehun não sabia muito como fazer essas coisas. Conselhos, coisa e tal. Irene vivia lhe falando sobre como ele deveria tentar entender pelo menos um pouco mais o seu lado, as vezes. Mas ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Era uma pessoa lógica para tudo, e isso incluía sentimentos também.

Batendo na porta, pensava que talvez seria melhor se não o confrontasse agora. Talvez ele poderia esfriar mais a cabeça. Mas quando ouviu passos pesados se aproximando, viu que não tinha mais escolha. 

A maçaneta logo se mexeu, revelando um Baekhyun muito irritado, com os cabelos despenteados e sem camisa. Provavelmente estaria se preparando para o banho, e tirado a camisa com raiva, já que estava debaixo de seus pés. 

Sehun suspirou.

Não deveria ter sido um bom dia para ele.

“O que aconteceu?” perguntou com calma e preocupado. 

Odiava ver o amigo chateado, pois, de certa forma, Baek era como seu irmão mais novo.

“Aquele... ugh. Eu o odeio. Eu o odeio tanto.”

“Quem?”

“Aquele anão careca!” Sehun supôs que o tal anão fosse o chef Do. 

Já havia visto o chef quando ainda tinha tempo para ir no restaurante com o baixinho. Sehun se lembrou de sua aparência, e pensou que talvez Baekhyun não tinha tantos argumentos para zuar com a altura de Kyungsoo: tinham praticamente a mesma altura.

“Eu não passei anos lá fora, para ele me tratar como um amador qualquer, Sehun. Eu não sou um amador!” O mais alto franziu o cenho, em confusão. Não estava acompanhando toda a ira de seu amigo.

“Como assim?”

“O cargo dizia claramente ‘auxiliar de cozinha’. E, ainda assim, ele continua insistindo que não tenho habilidade para cozinhar? O que ele está pensando? Ele leu meu currículo!”

“Baek... você não está fazendo sentido algum. Quer se acalmar e me dizer o que aconteceu?”

O ruivo sentou na cama, de braços cruzados. Sehun não demorou para sentar ao seu lado, colocando seu braço em volta do seus ombros, em forma de conforto. Sabia que, mesmo que não pedisse, Baekhyun ficava melhor quando tinha um conforto físico a ser oferecido. Era como um daqueles filhotes de cachorro. 

Pelo menos pelo ponto de vista de Sehun.

“Eu achei que dessa vez seria diferente, sabe. Que me daria melhor na Coreia.” ele estava visivelmente chateado.

“Como assim?” Baekhyun suspirou.

“Eu passei sete anos, hyung. Sete anos na França. E tudo o que eu ouvia era como eu era um novato e não iria fazer nada direito. Tive que fazer por merecer na cozinha, e uma hora acabou dando certo. Mas toda cozinha que eu entrava, era a mesma coisa. E sabia que não era por eu ser recém graduado. Era também porque sou estrangeiro. E, agora, quando volto para a Coreia, e eu acho que posso finalmente fazer o que gosto; volto para a estaca zero novamente. Como se todo o meu esforço durante esses sete anos fosse jogados no lixo. É assim que me sinto.” Muitas dessas informações, Sehun já sabia. Mas nunca pensou sobre isso.

Seu amigo realmente havia dado tudo de si, durante anos, e agora era um culinarista muito experiente. Se ele fosse um chef, provavelmente poderia deduzir isso pelo seu currículo, certo? É matematicamente impossível que você tenha tantos empregos sem ter experiência. Principalmente sendo da França.

Então, o que é que poderia estar acontecendo? Seria algum preconceito do próprio chef? Ele queria provar algo? Ou era um tipo de iniciação entre novatos?

Baekhyun estava olhando para Sehun, já sabendo que o outro provavelmente estava fazendo um Carnaval com as novas informações em sua mente, buscando alguma solução exata para o seu problema. Ele sorriu. Amava o mais velho por isso. Era o tipo de pessoa que se esforçava para lhe ajudar, mesmo que na maioria das vezes ele oferecesse uma resposta lógica e certeira.

“Baekkie... Talvez ele queira provar que você é o novato .”

“O que?”

“Em várias tribos pelo mundo, quando um novo membro é introduzido, faz-se um ritual de iniciação. Talvez seja isso.” Baekhyun sorriu. Sehun era inacreditável. De onde ele havia tirado isso?

“Talvez...”

“É... uh, talvez.” Condordou incerto.

“Eu não sei, hyung.” O ruivo suspirou. “Não sei o que pensar. Ele me deixou lavando louça o dia todo. Era só o que eu fazia: limpar, limpar e limpar. Me senti a própria Cinderela.”

“Ele tem fetiche por contos de fadas?” Baekhyun sorriu fraco. 

Sehun sempre o animava nos dias ruins, mesmo que não soubesse disso, as vezes. Mas com a relação que tinham, sempre que o menor ficava triste, abalava diretamente o mais velho. Ninguém poderia tocar no seu melhor amigo sem lidar com ele. Irene até o chamava de superprotetor, e talvez poderia ser. Mas ele simplesmente queria proteger Baekhyun do mundo, era o seu maior dever.

“Escute, Baekkie. Eu sei que estava com uma grande expectativa com esse emprego. Mas não pode deixar se abalar. Sei que vai conseguir superar essa fase.”

“Você é a segunda pessoa que me diz isso.” O baixinho estava sorrindo mais largo agora.

“Então andou pedindo conselhos para outro hyung?” Sehun fechou a cara para o pequeno, que ria da expressão do mais velho.

“O que? Não! Ele é só meu colega.”

“Bem, por mais que eu odeie admitir, ele parece ter razão.”

“Sim.” Baekhyun sorriu “Ele está lá faz um tempo e me disse que o chefe é casca grossa, no começo, mas que depois será como comer o bolo da princesa Peach. Algo assim.”

“Referências à Super Mario? Sério? Oh... Quem é o ilustríssimo cavalheiro?”

“Eu sabia que se dariam bem.” O outro riu “O nome dele é Minseok. Ele é um barman.”

“Hum... acho que então os conselhos dele serão mais úteis. Não possuo a filosofia avançada dos barmans.”

“Não. Mas possui a minha filosofia. E fico grato por isso, Hunnie. Mesmo.”

“Você sabe que pode contar comigo. Só... seja paciente. E ele verá que você é o cupcake mais precioso de sua estante.”

“Isso foi bem gay, Sehun.”

“Só estava tentando falar como os jovens...” Baekhyun sorriu.

“Você é jovem no meu coração, que é o que importa.”

“Obrigado. Agora, se não tiver mais nenhum problema para falar nesta breve consulta, eu preciso voltar ao trabalho. Programas não se programam sozinhos.”

“Está acabando o projeto?”

“Quase lá. Só mais 300k de linhas. Nada que um ser humano não consiga, certo?”

“Você é louco! Fighting hyung.”

“Obrigado.” Ele deu um abraço de urso em Baekhyun, antes de o deixar sentado na cama.

“Se precisar de algo, estou na sala.”

“Okay.” A porta se fecha ao mesmo tempo em que o pequeno suspira. Foi um longo dia, e ele só quer tomar um longo banho e dormir, precisará de forças para encarar o chef rabugento amanhã. 

Baekhyun realmente não entendia. Mesmo que o colega explicasse, era um pouco louco para ele acreditar que estava sendo tratado desse jeito. De certa maneira, sentia como se estivesse perdendo seu tempo.

Um de seus sonhos era abrir uma confeitaria bem grande, que tivesse todos os tipos de bolos e doces possíveis. Claro, ele gostaria de exportar patentes, e ter algumas lojas pelo mundo, mas se conseguisse apenas abrir seu próprio negócio, ficaria feliz. Mas, para isso, precisava de dinheiro. Dinheiro que não seria fácil de se conseguir, já que não tinha apoio nenhum de sua família de jalecos. 

Sim, Baekhyun era o único membro da família que havia resolvido seguir carreira na culinária, a ovelha negra. Sua família era inteira dedicada à saúde e a humanidade.

Pelo menos era o que eles vendiam.

A maioria deles só ligavam para o dinheiro, coisa que o ruivo nunca fez questão de receber ou pedir. Era demais para ele. Admitir que seu sonho não estava sendo fácil, seria como admitir que era o fracassado que eles sempre esperaram que ele fosse, e isso, Baekhyun nunca iria admitir. Porque tinha seu orgulho e garra para lutar pelo o que queria.

Só esperava que sua força não fosse dada em vão.

  
                                       🍴  
  


O apartamento estava escuro e sem vida, como sempre estava todas as noites em que Kyungsoo voltava para a casa.

Casa.

Será que podia chamar seu apartamento de casa? Ele mal ficava aqui. Não tinha tempo livre, muito menos tempo para limpar o local, sempre contratando  alguém para isso. Nunca criou um vínculo com o lugar da maneira que gostaria. A decoração era totalmente sem graça: marrom padrão, com branco e um pouco de cinza. Como se fosse uma casa genérica, em um apartamento genérico, de uma pessoa genérica. Era assim a sua vida: inteiramente genérica.

A verdade era que o chef sentia falta da sua verdadeira casa: aquela fora da cidade, fora do caos e o barulho da vida urbanizada. A qual seus pais ainda moravam, sozinhos.

Depois que havia decidido erguer o Dyo’s com suas próprias mãos, foi intimado pelo pai para deixar a residência. Ele havia dito coisas terríveis a Kyungsoo aquele dia, coisas que nunca iria esquecer. Por ser o único herdeiro direto da Corporação Do (uma empreendedora bem famosa no mercado de negócios coreano), seu pai tinha lhe acusado de traição depois que ele se recusou assumir o cargo dentro da empresa. 

Kyungsoo teve que lutar por si só com seus estudos, e com um apoio financeiro de Chanyeol (seu melhor amigo desde quando tinha 5 anos), ele conseguiu abrir um restaurante, e provar o seu valor na culinária.

Chanyeol sempre lhe dissera que Do era talentoso, e que podia contar com ele para tudo. 

E Kyungsoo  contava. 

Para tudo mesmo. 

Não havia uma decisão que o pequeno tomava sem consultar seu amigo e braço direito. Por isso sempre estavam se falando, dividindo fardos. 

Bem, pelo menos a maioria deles, já que Kyungsoo também podia ser uma pessoa bem reservada em certos assuntos. Aqueles do coração.

Ele nunca teve tempo para namorados, ou namoradas ou qualquer que seja essas coisas que os humanos sentem necessidade de buscar. Sempre levou sua vida pelo restaurante, pela culinária, então ele raramente saía para bares ou festas, o que causava uma eterna frustração em Chanyeol.

Seu melhor amigo era do tipo que vivia em bares, na vida noturna. Aliás, seu negócio praticamente vivia disso: ele era um sommelier, e cuidava de todo o tipo de bebidas, com especialidade em cervejas artesanais (também eram as cervejas que ele vendia no Dyo’s, a pedido do amigo).

Mas dessa vez, Kyungsoo só queria poder descansar um pouco em sua casa. E tentar pensar em uma maneira em como lidar com o novo membro de sua equipe. 

Sua futura estrela. 

Ele sorriu.

Isso estava ficando fora do controle.

Se dirigiu até a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira para encontrá-la vazia, com alguns molhos industrializados e água gelada, mas nada além disso. Era irônico que ele, dirigindo um dos maiores restaurantes da cidade, não cuidava direito de sua alimentação. Como estava sempre ocupado, acabava por comer no restaurante mesmo, ou pedia uma entrega à domicílio qualquer.

Suspirou, voltando para a sala de estar.

Era uma ótima noite para um vinho tinto.

Se virou até o armário de madeira e portas de vidro, abrindo para puxar uma garrafa. Algumas estavam abertas, outras, quase vazias. Costumava beber bastante quando se sentia triste.

Serviu-se com um copo bem generoso, e despejou uma ou dua pedras de gelo no líquido quente. Assim que o líquido lhe tocou os lábios, relaxou. Ou pelo menos tentou relaxar.

Sua mente não parava de dar voltas e voltas nas palavras duras que havia dito para o garoto ruivo mais cedo. Havia sido duro demais? De verdade? Não saberia dizer. Não saberia nem ao menos agir de outra maneira, o outro simplesmente despertava em si seu lado defensivo e cauteloso. 

Não podia se aproximar.  

Mas queria se aproximar.

Queria ser como Minseok, que logo o ajudou com as tarefas, sendo amigável e brincando com Baekhyun para descontrai-lo em seu primeiro dia. Mas não, tinha que bancar o chef idiota. 

Tinha que sentir medo de ser contrariado, constantemente querer se provar para alguém.

Bufou, enquanto terminava com o restante do líquido rubro em seu copo.

Ele estava sendo patético.

Tinha 24 anos, e ainda chorava pelos cantos por aprovação dos outros.

Isso tinha que acabar.

Não podia mais continuar com essa rotina ridícula. Era um chef agora, e podia fazer o que bem entender com o seu restaurante.

 Não podia?

De repente seu celular começa a tocar, e ele atende sem ao mesmo olhar no visor:

“O que?”

“Nossa! É assim que cumprimenta seus amigos?” Kyungsoo deu um pequeno sorriso.

“Fala logo Chanyeol, o que é que você quer?”

“Nada. Só queria saber como você está.”

Kyungsoo riu amargo.

“Como eu estou?”

Houve um silêncio na linha que durou uns bons 30 segundos antes de Chanyeol se pronunciar novamente.

“Soo… o que foi?”

“Que foi o que?”

O outro suspirou.

“Você nunca se abre comigo desse jeito. Nunca sei o que está acontecendo com você, e sou seu melhor amigo. Meio que me sinto inútil nessa parte.” Kyungsoo ficou quieto. 

Devia começar a se abrir? Falar sobre as suas paranóias não era bem o tipo de imagem que queria passar para o amigo. Ele queria que Chanyeol conhecesse apenas seu lado bom, sem inseguranças. Queria ser uma pessoa forte e determinada, não alguém que se sentia constantemente sem valor.

Ele engoliu seco.

“Estou bem Chanyeol.” Não era a resposta que o mais alto esperava, e ele percebeu pelo suspiro frustrado do outro lado da linha.

“Está bem então… como foi seu dia?”

“E-eu… uh… foi bom.” Hesitou.

“O que você fez?”

“Que?”

“Você está falando com aquela voz de culpado de novo. Como quando quebrou meu vinho de 1850.” Isso era um fato que o Park nunca deixava passar. 

A história do vinho era sempre retomada em suas conversas quando o maior se irritava com algo. Kyungsoo suspirou novamente.

“Esquece esse vinho, eu até lhe comprei outro.”

“Eu fui até a Itália por esse vinho Do Kyungsoo!! Ele é muito raro!”

“E eu disse que lhe comprei outro… Olha, se for pra você ficar gritando, vou desligar. Minha cabeça já está girando um pouco do vinho que tomei, e-”

“Espera. Você bebeu?”

“Bem… sim, um pouco.”

“Quanto é esse pouco?”

“Aish! Não tenho que me explicar pra você, orelhudo! Vou desligar.”

“Não, não. Só… me diga sobre o confeiteiro. O que ele fez hoje? Foi seu primeiro dia, certo?”

“Bem… sim…” Kyungsoo estava hesitando novamente.

“Oh não, Kyungsoo, o que foi que você fez?”

Mas será o possível que seria tão julgado assim? Não aguentava mais ter que voltar em suas ações do dia de hoje.

“Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer. Fui um chef.”

“Você foi um idiota.”

“O que? Como pode ter tanta certeza?”

“Eu te conheço desde os cinco anos. Comi sua primeira panqueca, cheia de pelotas de trigo, e ainda disse que estava uma delícia. Eu conheço você.” Kyungsoo não podia acreditar. 

Então ele fingiu? Que orelhudo safado! Nunca mais iria fazer panquecas para ele. Nunca devem ter sido suas favoritas. Provavelmente, ele fingiu isso também.

“Idiota.” Foi um murmúrio baixo e irritado, mas foi o suficiente para Chanyeol rir.

“Ligue para ele. Peça desculpas. Não vai segurá-lo no restaurante agindo dessa forma.”

“Você está tentando me dizer como dirigir meu restaurante?”

“Não. Estou te dizendo que você pode ser muito idiota as vezes.”

O chef sabia disso mais do que qualquer pessoa. Mas não conseguia se controlar, e nem ao menos sabia o porquê.

“Eu não.”

“Você sim. Mas não importa agora, pois você vai ligar pra ele.”

“Não vou ligar pra ele.”

“Você vai sim!”

E ele ligou.

  
  
  


Era incrível como as pessoas só incomodavam Baekhyun tarde da noite. Era 23h de novo, e alguém estava lhe ligando.

Suspirou com um gemido irritado, colocando os travesseiros nos ouvidos em uma tentativa falha de abafar o barulho. Não era possível que seu toque fosse tão estridente assim!

Frustrado por não conseguir voltar a dormir, pegou o celular para ver quem era o infeliz que estava o perturbando essa hora da noite.

O visor iluminava “Número desconhecido” na tela. 

Essa não. 

Ele não ia atender, de jeito nenhum.

Bloqueou o celular, e o jogou de lado.

Quem quer que fosse, que lhe ligasse de novo amanhã, não dava importância se não fosse alguém que conhecia.

Voltou a dormir sem ao menos checar o aparelho novamente.

 

 

 

O restaurante Dyo’s já estava cheirando a comida quando o confeiteiro chegou lá na manhã seguinte. E isso era o melhor tipo de boas vindas que poderia receber.

Baekhyun logo entrou para os fundos, trocando de roupa para o avental preto e o característico Dolmã de cozinha que todos usavam. Sentia-se bem só de se vestir assim. 

Uma pena que tudo o que iria fazer era lavar louças.

Suspirou.

Infelizmente nada na vida era como a gente queria.

“Ora, ora, se não é minha cenourinha favorita.” Baekhyun virou espantado para encontrar um Minseok muito sorridente o encarando de cima a baixo no batente da porta.

Vestia a mesma roupa característica de barman: camisa branca, gravata preta borboleta, avental preto na cintura, e as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos; com o bônus de seu delineado preto e piercings nas orelhas.

Baekhyun tinha que admitir, o garoto era um prato cheio a ser admirado.

“Ce… cenourinha?”

“Você sabe…” Ele se aproximou do ruivo, olhando diretamente para seu cabelo tingido de laranja. Sorriu, e puxou de leve uma mecha de seu cabelo, enrolando nos dedos. “Sempre quis pintar meu cabelo dessa cor.”

Ele estava perto de novo, e Byun achou que talvez o barman não soubesse o significado das palavras “espaço pessoal”. Conseguia sentir o mesmo cheiro de menta em sua respiração, provavelmente do mesmo cigarro com qual quase inalou até a morte no dia anterior.

Baekhyun deu três passos pra trás, ajeitando a mecha que antes havia sido tocada.

“Ficaria bem em você… eu… acho.”

“Com certeza. Não tanto quanto ficou pra você, no entanto. É como uma luz natural em seu próprio espaço.” Disse com uma pequena piscadela. “Vem, vamos. Quero te mostrar uma coisa antes de abrirmos.”

O ruivo estava um pouco espantado demais para fazer qualquer coisa, mas acabou seguindo o barman pelo corredor, chegando na despensa.

Estranho.

Faziam-se eras desde quando Baekhyun esteve aqui, e ainda assim, parecia a mesma. Refrigerada nos lugares certos, e todos os alimentos organizados por sua categoria: grãos, vegetais, frutas e castanhas. Parecia dar um trabalho enorme ter que repor e limpar isso quase todos os dias.

Minseok se enfiou pelo fundo do quarto, até chegar numa área mais refrigerada, onde apontou para um pequeno banco de frente a uma bancada.

“Sente-se aí, Baekhyun.” E ele o fez. 

Mas não esperava que o banco estivesse um pouco gelado. Não chegava a incomodar, mas também não era a melhor das experiências.

O barman logo voltou com um tipo de bolo desenformado na bailarina branca, decorado lindamente com morangos em volta. 

Um Fraisier?

Baekhyun sorriu.

“Onde arrumou isso?” De repente Minseok ficou um pouco envergonhado. 

Não era de seu feitio agir assim, já que era sempre bem atirado e brincalhão ao lado de Baekhyun. Então Byun quase se arrependeu de ter lhe perguntado. 

Quase.

“E-eu… eu fiz… eu que fiz.”

“Oh…” Por essa ele não esperava. 

Estava realmente bem bonito, talvez um pouco torto em alguns cantos, mas isso era apenas Baekhyun sendo avaliativo. O outro estava visivelmente nervoso com a sua inspeção, então logo tentou mudar para o modo degustador. O ruivo tendia a avaliar qualquer tipo de doce ou sobremesa, era um mal que tinha herdado da faculdade.

“Diga alguma coisa.” Ele murmurou baixo para Byun, que à essa altura estava um pouco surpreso. 

Por que queria que ele dissesse algo?

“Sobre o que?”

“Bem, sobre o Fraisier. Quero saber o que você estava olhando, saber como me saí.” Baekhyun sorriu, desacreditado.

“E você acha que EU sou um bom juíz? Não deveria perguntar isso para o Senhor Do?”

“Bem, você é o confeiteiro, Baek. Não ele.” Com isso ficou quieto. 

Era o confeiteiro. Sim, ele era. Mas isso não significa que era juiz de Fraisiers ou coisa do tipo, apenas tinha aprendido o que era bom e o que não era bom o suficiente.

Engoliu seco. 

Talvez devesse começar a falar. Se seu amigo o havia trazido aqui, querendo uma avaliação sua, era o mínimo que poderia fazer.

“Você quer… uma opinião profissional, certo?”

“Sim, sim.” Era visível a expectativa, o que só fez Baekhyun ficar mais nervoso.

“Hum… visivelmente… está… olha, não me leve a mal, ele é bom. Mas não é o suficiente. Há rachaduras no creme, falta brilho nos morangos decorados e… a massa parece um pouco dura. Talvez você tenha desequilibrado um pouco na hora de confeitar, porque os pingos não estão tão alinhados. Mas, fora isso, acho que seria aceitável.” Minseok estava concentrado, ouvindo tudo o que Byun havia acabado de despejar pra cima dele. Depois de um tempo, suspirou, e sorriu para o outro, um pouco sem graça.

“Foi meu primeiro, na verdade.”

Baekhyun ficou um pouco chocado. 

Se fosse sua primeira vez, então teria que argumentar novamente, pois ninguém fazia um Fraisier aceitável de primeira. A não ser que tenha talento.

“Se foi seu primeiro de verdade, então você é muito talentoso. Meu primeiro Fraisier foi pro lixo”. Sorriu, tentando amenizar o estresse do barman sobre o prato. 

Acabou surtindo efeito, pois ele sorriu para o ruivo sinceramente dessa vez.

“Então você devia experimentar.”

“NÓS devíamos experimentar. Um bom cozinheiro sempre prova a sua comida.” Corrigiu, sorrindo para ele.

“Certo, certo. Me lembrarei disso.” Ambos estavam sorrindo agora, enquanto Minseok cortava um pedaço do doce para cada.

Mas havia um problema. 

Baekhyun percebeu que ele havia trazido apenas um garfo. Minseok pareceu perceber isso também, pois abriu ainda mais o seu sorriso, dessa vez sarcástico.

“Oh, não. Que infortúnio.” disse com uma risada arrastada.

“Você planejou isso tudo?”

“Infelizmente não, mas não poderia ter feito melhor. Na verdade, trouxe isso aqui pra você experimentar.”

“Oh…” O baman lhe pegou uma garfada, aproximando da boca do ruivo como se fosse uma criança. 

Baekhyun sentiu seu cheiro de menta novamente. Jurava que um dia ia aprender a superar isso, mas se sentia afetado todas as vezes. Não havia como não se sentir, também. Minseok era um cara muito bonito e sedutor, precisava-se de uma boa dose de concentração para não cair em seu feitiço.

Assim que o Fraisier tocou a língua de Baekhyun, ele foi pro céu. Não resistiu a um pequeno gemido. 

Estava fantástico. 

Sim, tinha alguns erros, mas nada que não pudesse ser corrigido com mais algumas tentativas.

“Isso aqui é maravilhoso Minseok.” Disse, com gosto, pegando mais um pouco do Fraisier.

“Oh, sim…” Seu tom de voz foi um pouco esquisito, fazendo o ruivo olhar para cima. 

Péssima ideia.

Estava ali, todo em seu olhar: a luxúria. Seu olhar estava todo enegrecido com desejo, deixando o outro um pouco assustado.

“Me desculpe, Baekkie… Mas… não faça mais isso, okay?” Ajeitou-se na cadeira, um pouco incomodado.

O que ele havia feito? Apenas tinha experimentado seu prato.

“T-ta bom.”

“Obrigado.” O outro disse sob sua respiração. “O que eu queria… hum, explicar, na verdade… é que eu estava pensando em aprender a cozinhar.”

“Oh…” Então ele não sabia cozinhar? 

“E eu… eu queria que você me ajudasse nisso.” Queria que o ajudasse? Uau. Por essa não esperava.

“Por que você não-”

“Não vou perguntar a Kyungsoo isso.” ele disse, secamente.

“T-tudo bem.”

“Só… poderia, assim… deixar isso entre a gente? Poderia me ajudar em segredo?”

Segredos. 

Isso foi a primeira coisa que ouviu quando entrou nesse restaurante. O ruivo não entendia porque gostavam tanto de segredos aqui. Mas, não faria nada demais em ajudar um colega, não é mesmo? Baekhyun mesmo teve muita ajuda de seus colegas quando estava aprendendo a vida gastronômica.

“Claro, eu adoraria. Seria um prazer”

E lá estava aquele sorriso sarcástico de novo.

“Acredite em mim, o prazer é todo meu.”  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo já estava virando a esquina do Dyo’s enquanto ainda criava coragem para lidar com seu novo empregado: Byun Baekhyun.

Estaria mentindo se não dissesse que estava tremendamente envergonhado. 

Havia ligado para o seu funcionário 15 vezes. Não uma, não duas, não três. Mas 15. Um número consideravelmente grande para alguém que você ao menos conhece. E o pior disso tudo? Ele nem ao menos sabia o motivo. Apenas sentiu que tinha que falar com ele.

E ainda fez pior.

Ele escreveu mensagens!

Mensagens que não se apagam mais, porque, de alguma forma, sabia que esse era o karma para as pessoa que bebem demais.

Haviam 17 mensagens na conversa com Baekhyun. 17. Esse, pelo menos, é quase um número da sorte, certo? Então talvez ele não fosse achar que seu chef era um louco descontrolado.

Kyungsoo definitivamente iria acabar com Chanyeol de uma vez, porque isso era tudo culpa sua. Se não tivesse lhe aconselhado para mandar mensagens, bêbado, para alguém que ele conhecera no dia anterior, e que provavelmente o odiava… Nada disso teria acontecido. 

Nada. 

Ele estava tremendamente arrasado.

Queria poder voltar no tempo.

Assim que chegou no Dyo’s, logo entrou na cozinha, procurando uma cabeça laranja por todos os lados. Até que se lembrou: que ele não poderia estar na cozinha. Ele mesmo tinha ordenado para que isso não acontecesse.

Respirando fundo, Kyungsoo se dirigiu para o fundo, onde ficava a área das louças, mas seu empregado não estava lá também. 

Estranho. 

Ele ainda não havia chegado?

Resolveu voltar para a cozinha, em busca de uma explicação.

Logo que entrou, avistou Taeyeon se preocupando em preparar os pratos do almoço. Ela estava tão concentrada que se assustou quando ele a chamou.

“Taeyeon!”

“Sim, chef.” respondeu com a voz como uma soldada. Se o careca não estivesse tão nervoso, provavelmente teria rido.

“Onde está aquele garoto?”

“Quem, senhor?”

“O novato.”

“Oh… Baekhyun… ele… está na despensa.” O que? Novamente não fazendo o que lhe era ordenado.

“Na despensa? E o que diabos ele está fazendo lá?” Taeyeon começou a ficar um pouco nervosa, mas o olhar de Kyungsoo dizia que deveria lhe contar a verdade se quisesse manter seu emprego.

“Ele está lá... com o Minseok, chef.”

Não demorou mais de 2 segundos para que o pequeno careca se dirigisse violentamente para a local no qual ele mais preservava. 

Onde guardava todos seu segredos.

Percebeu, ironicamente, que provavelmente não era o único escondendo suas coisas lá.


	4. Choux

Irene não era uma pessoa muito normal.

Era isso o que ela ouvia, os sete dias da semana, e os outros trinta e um dias do mês (se tivesse sorte, talvez vinte oito).

Mas ainda assim, não deixava que as outras pessoas abalassem a sua essência verdadeira. Vestia o que queria, ia em seus encontros sobre astrologia e cartomancia, e encontrava com seu namorado nos fins de semana. 

Namorado? 

Ou seria noivo?

Zeus, não podia acreditar.

Tinha conhecido Sehun quando ele ainda era um nerd que ia em lan houses para poder jogar em grupo, muito antes do sucesso dos mmos de hoje em dia. Enquanto ela ia para a lan house ver seu anime favorito de todos os tempos: Sailor Moon, o seu namorado adorava dar tiros por todos os lados.

 E ela achava isso sensacional.

Não eram da mesma escola, já que foi educada em um colégio católico para meninas. Sua família era religiosa, e ela passou um bom tempo de sua vida fingindo ser uma cristã exemplar, enquanto escondia seus mangás e episódios de Sailor Moon trancados na pasta com senha do computador.

E por ter sido reclusa do convívio com o sexo oposto, Irene sempre ficava um pouco agitada para interagir com garotos. Não sabia muito bem como tinha ganhado coragem de falar com o garoto alto de boa aparência que sentava na cabine ao lado, mas havia dado certo. Afinal, era ele quem se casaria com ela no final do dia.

Na época de escola, o único no qual ela conversava regularmente era Mark, um garotinho que frequentava a mesma igreja que ela. Mas só conversavam porque dividiam mangás do Naruto juntos. Era mais um relacionamento cordial, com acordos selados a cuspe.

Nojento? Sim, muito, mas as crianças são assim.

A igreja na qual frequentava, era um pouco rígida demais, e não melhorava nada seu pai ser o padre escolhido para comandá-la. Pois é, seu pai era um padre formado tardiamente, após ter sido clamado por Deus quando sua mãe havia o traído com o massagista. Ela não o levava a mal, de certa forma compreendia: sua mãe era tudo na vida dele, seu amor verdadeiro. Era natural que ele desistisse do amor  _eros_ , para o amor  _ágape_.

Palavras dele.

Então ela era assim: uma otaku que fazia cosplay de Sailor Moon (e ganhava uma boa grana com isso), que frequentemente checava sua sorte nos astros, e havia começado a planejar seu casamento com o cara mais bonito e simpático de Seoul.

Sim, realmente não era uma pessoa muito normal. 

Mas isso fazia parte dela, então aceitava de bom gosto, sem reclamações.

E quando pisou no prédio em que Sehun dividia com o seu protegido, Byun Baekhyun, estava um pouco mais pensativa sobre tudo isso.

Se realmente fossem se casar, eles teriam filhos… certo? Talvez seja um pouco cedo pra pensar nisso. Sim, definitivamente cedo demais. Mas ainda assim, não podia parar de pensar se estava dando um passo dianteiro...

Ela alisou seu vestido de Sailor Saturno e tocou a campainha do apartamento, rezando para que o namorado não estivesse dormindo.

Sehun tinha um sono pesado demais, então seria difícil se ainda estivesse dormindo. Passou-se quase um minuto inteiro para perceber que sim, pelo seu infortúnio, ele estava dormindo. 

Isso é o problema de fazer surpresas: você também pode ser surpreendido.

Começou a tocar a campainha repetidamente, esperando que assim o gigante dorminhoco fosse acordar.

Acabou dando certo, pois a porta estava agora fazendo barulhos como se alguém estivesse a destrancando. Assim que se abriu ela se abaixou e saltou pra cima do namorado, o agarrando pelo pescoço.

Sehun não estava esperando por isso, então acabaram caindo sobre o chão do apartamento, de costas.

“Mas o que… Oh.” ele sorriu, carinhosamente. “Olá Saturno. Eu te cumprimento em nome da Lua.”

Ele nunca falhava.

Irene abriu o maior sorriso que podia. Essa era uma coisa na qual eles sempre faziam, como uma brincadeira. Quando passavam muito tempo separados, era normal que usassem esse cumprimento. Sehun nunca havia a discriminado pelo sua paixão por Sailor Moon, e ela ficava admirada por isso. Nunca achou que ia encontrar um cara que não se incomodasse, ou melhor, a incentivasse com isso.

Desconfiava que talvez tinha a ver com as roupas, mas ela não se importava muito, já que ela também gostava de se vestir pra ele, às vezes. Era um pequeno segredo que ela preferia não contar para as outras cosplayers, que nunca usavam o traje de batalha para outros… fins.

“Lhe cumprimento também, humano. Como você está?”

“Um pouco sufocado.” Estava se esforçando para falar, já que ela ainda estava em cima dele.

“Meu Deus, me desculpe.” Ela riu. “Você é um ótimo colchonete, então não percebi.” disse com uma piscadela, fazendo o namorado rir.

“Por mais que eu adore ficar nessa posição com você, estou ficando velho.”

“Você não é velho, Sehun.” Irene disse, já se levantando e ajeitando a saia do uniforme de heroína galáctica. 

Que estava mais pra um uniforme marinheiro escolar.

“Vai dizer que sou um ancião?” Sorriu, puxando a namorada pela cintura. “Você está linda. Como foi a expo?”

“Pergunte ao meu prêmio de primeiro lugar.” Era evidente a felicidade no rosto da garota, de tal modo que até mesmo contagiou Sehun. “Você acha que podemos comemorar hoje? Comprei alguns Choux pra você, seus favoritos.” Ela sempre comprava alguma coisa para comerem quando voltava das exposições, era como um ritual. Sehun comia tudo com tanto gosto que era fofo de se ver. Ta, talvez ela estivesse mesmo muito apaixonada.

E assim como o sorriso havia chegado em seu rosto, ele foi embora. Soltou-se de Irene com uma cara derrotada. Ela não tinha prestado atenção, na euforia do momento, mas seu namorado estava com uma aparência um pouco abatida.

Ele recolheu suas malas que estavam do lado de fora e fechou a porta do apartamento. Irene já estava sentada no sofá, com a peruca preta chanel entre as mãos.

“O que aconteceu, Hunnie?”

“Não aconteceu nada. Eu só estou atrasado com o projeto, e não sei nem quando vou acabar. Isso está elevando o meu nível de estresse ao estado da loucura.” Ele suspirou, colocando a mão atrás do pescoço como em um hábito nervoso. Era seu gesto característico, muito fácil de deduzir.

Isso fez Irene repensar se estavam tomando a decisão certa. A grande palavra com “C” trazia responsabilidades que talvez fosse um pouco cedo demais para serem levadas a cabo. Se acontecesse de uma criança aparecer, ela teria que lidar com a maior parte dos problemas, já que Sehun mal tinha tempo até para se alimentar.

Ela suspirou.

“Desculpe, querida. Não queria te amolar.” Sehun se sentou no sofá, puxando-a para perto. E, ah, como era bom. Ele estava cheirando a roupa lavada, provavelmente era a regata que estava usando. Quase nunca aparecia sem camisa perto dela, o que era bem engraçado, já que Irene o imaginava sem camisa constantemente. 

Suas clavículas eram mágicas.

“Você não está me amolando, Sehun. Me preocupo com você.”

“Eu sei.” Ele disse, dando um beijo em sua testa. “Mas deixe isso pra lá. Me conta como foi a expo, estava com saudades de você.” Mais um beijo. Ele era extremamente carinhoso quando queria. “ Que bom que veio me ver antes de Yeri.”

“Mas é claro. Yeri não me enche de beijos assim.” Ambos estavam rindo. A pequena garota era casca grossa, mas Irene a adorava demais. Contanto que ela não tocasse em suas roupas, estava tudo bem.

“Deus, como senti sua falta, querida.”

“Que exagero, foram só cinco dias.”

“Pra você foram 5 dias. Pra mim foram 5 eternos dias com a Senhora Binária.”

“E a Senhora Binária é tão ruim assim?”

“A pior.”

“Oh, não. O que vamos fazer sobre isso?” Ela o olhava sugestivamente agora, mas ele nunca captava a mensagem. Era até fofo de se ver, mas na maioria das vezes, podia ser bem divertido também.

“O que você quiser, querida.”

“Querida?” Irene riu.“ Deus, Sehun. Você parece um homem dos anos 50 falando.” Ela sorria pra ele, que estava franzindo o cenho em confusão.

“Isso seria impossível. Já que nasci 41 anos depois, a distância cultural não me permitiria reproduzir seus comportamentos sociais.”

Irene riu. Na maior parte do tempo, ela não sabia se ele estava sendo irônico, ou se falava sério. E era isso o que ela gostava nele.

“Eu tenho em mente outro tipo de comportamento que podemos reproduzir.”

“E qual seria?” Ele perguntou, inocentemente.

“Vamos ter que ir pro seu quarto pra descobrir.” Ele sorriu largamente, agora entendo o recado que sua noiva queria passar.

"Mas não antes dos meus Choux, hein." disse com seriedade. Irene riu, antes de abrir a mala para tirar os benditos Choux de creme para seu noivo.

 

 

A porta da dispensa foi aberta um pouco abruptamente demais, fazendo com que Baekhyun saltasse de seu banco gelado. Estavam quase acabando com boa parte do Fraisier, quando o chef entrou, com passos brutos, em direção a pequena mesa em que os funcionários estavam.

Ele não estava com uma cara boa.

Na verdade, até sua aparência estava um pouco desarrumada. A camisa, amassada em alguns pontos, como se não tivesse tido muito tempo de manhã para os afazeres matinais. As olheiras debaixo dos olhos também poderiam ser uma evidência de que seu chef, provavelmente, tinha tido uma longa noite.

E Baekhyun não ficou nem um pouco movido por isso. Mesmo que ele tivesse dormido numa cama de pregos, ele ainda não teria pena. Não mesmo.

O careca parou na frente dos dois, com a cara fechada e os braços cruzados, parecendo pronto para soltar os piores insultos. Seu olhar passava de um para o outro, tentando entender e encaixar o que estava acontecendo ali.

Minseok, já na defensiva, estava um pouco desesperado pela interrupção repentina. Até porque, Baekhyun se lembrou, ele não queria que o chef soubesse do seu interesse em culinária. Parecia desesperado e sem rumo diante da nova situação.

Baekhyun tomou coragem, e encarou o Satanás de bolso que, incrivelmente, estava olhando diretamente pra ele. Seu olhar era tão glacial, que poderia congelar toda a Era do Gelo novamente, disso ele tinha certeza.

“Byun. Lavanderia. Agora.” Sua voz não transparecia raiva alguma, mas o confeiteiro sabia que não podia relaxar. Do Kyungsoo era incrivelmente controlado quando queria. “E você.” apontou para Minseok. “Volte para o bar, estão precisando de ajuda.”

O barman deu uma pequena olhada para Byun, antes de se dirigir para o bar, onde foi clamado. Não deu uma palavra quando passou pelo chef, e o careca muito menos. Parecia que estavam em algum tipo de detenção escolar, isso só podia ser brincadeira.

Baekhyun suspirou, saindo de seu lugar e se dirigindo para a porta onde o chef se encontrava. Mas, antes que pudesse se dar conta, o pequeno os trancou dentro da despensa. Confuso, o ruivo parou no lugar onde estava.

“O que…?” Ele apontou para a porta, sem entender.

“Não vai ser necessário.” Kyungsoo andou até o lugar onde Minseok ocupava antes, avaliando o Fraisier com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Se Byun fosse louco, ele poderia dizer que ele ficava extremamente adorável desse jeito: fazendo um pequeno bico com os lábios cheios e franzindo as sobrancelhas com concentração. Mas ele não era tão louco desse jeito, e não se deixaria enganar pelo Satanás.

Sem dizer uma só palavra, o chef cortou um pedaço do doce com o garfo. Aquele garfo. O qual tinha compartilhado com Minseok, anteriormente. E agora também estava compartilhando com o chef Dyo, indiretamente. Que tipo de drama era esse?

O rosto estava concentrado, como se procurasse cada célula de sabor do prato. Mesmo que ele odiasse admitir, Kyungsoo era um excelente cozinheiro. Com paladar sensível e afiado, ele poderia lhe listar os ingredientes de qualquer tipo de prato, independente de sua cultura. Poderia apontar com perfeição qual era o erro, bem como o exagero que causou o desequilíbrio.

E era exatamente o que ele estava fazendo. Olhou para Baekhyun com uma expressão confusa.

“Você fez isso aqui?”

O descaso não passou despercebido pelo ruivo. “ _Isso aqui_ ” não era digno como um nome para o Fraisier de Minseok. Era um bom prato, mesmo com seus pequenos erros.

Mas, o que ele faria agora? Assumiria os erros do barman? Isso colocaria no mínimo uma dúvida no chef. Ele era um confeiteiro experiente, nunca cometeria erros tão banais.

Engoliu a seco.

Não sabia o que fazer.

“Eu te fiz uma pergunta, Byun. A resposta é bem simples: você fez esse Fraisier, ou não?” Seu inquérito estava deixando Baekhyun um pouco nervoso, então ele só respondeu logo o que seu coração mandou:

“Sim.” Maldito coração! Onde estaria seu cérebro numa hora dessas?

O chef o olhou sem expressão, de braços cruzados. Estavam se encarando como se houvesse um impasse entre os dois. 

O que não passava de uma verdade. 

O ruivo estava começando a suar.

Ele sabia que havia uma boa chance de Kyungsoo saber que o prato não era dele. Se arriscar pelo barman colocaria em risco sua confiança com o chef, talvez até seu emprego, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Minseok o havia deixado numa berlinda.

“E porque é que você fez um Fraisier com a massa dura, sem brilho e desalinhado, Sr. Byun?”

Aí é que tá, ele era bom. E isso era péssimo. Baekhyun não tinha uma resposta. Ele nunca erraria em coisas tão básicas. Talvez a massa, já que ele ainda não havia se acostumado com o forno, mas decoração e alinhamento? Nem pensar! Ele não deixaria nada disso passar.

Não tinha nenhuma desculpa para inventar, então falou a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente:

“Eu não fiz para o restaurante. É pra um amigo.” O chef levantou uma sobrancelha, o inquerindo.

“Para o Sr. Kim?” Havia um tom em sua voz que o confeiteiro não soube identificar, mas ele sabia que não era bom.

“S-sim.” E aí é que ela veio. 

A tempestade glacial. 

O careca fechou a cara no mesmo momento, e o encarou. A camisa azul marinho que estava vestindo, estava três vezes pior de quando haviam se encontrado, tamanha era a força que seus braço estavam fazendo fechados ao redor do corpo. Como se estivesse se protegendo de Baekhyun. O que era irônico, já que o projeto de Satanás estavam bem em sua frente.

“Eu vou lhe dizer apenas uma vez, Sr. Byun: não toleramos relacionamentos em horário de serviço. Se os senhores querem ter encontros, o façam fora deste restaurante, e com certeza, não dentro da minha despensa! Espero que isso fique claro de agora em diante.”

O ruivo engoliu seco. Encontros? Ele teria que falar com Minseok sobre isso. O garoto era um flertante natural, se fosse pego fazendo brincadeiras poderia ser demitido. E o confeiteiro se sentiria bem mal se isso acontecesse.

“Sim, Senhor.” Não ousou corrigi-lo. Não tentaria essa sorte.

“Ótimo.” O chef esmagou os lábios, com um pouco de raiva. “Dito isso, tenho uma tarefa pra você.” Ótimo. Lá vinham mais louças para ele lavar. “Preciso comprar alguns mantimentos hoje, e quero que venha comigo. Talvez queira trocar o uniforme por uma roupa mais… fresca.” Ele estava um pouco incomodado, mas Baekhyun mal percebeu, porque não podia acreditar em seus ouvidos.

Do Kyungsoo estava chamando alguém para ajudá-lo com os mantimentos? Ou melhor: Do Kyungsoo estava o chamando para ajudá-lo com os mantimentos?

“T-tudo bem.” Ele disse, um pouco chocado. Ainda não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

“Te encontro na recepção, então. Em… 10 minutos?” Ele falou de uma maneira casual, já se levantando em caminho da porta.

Mas Baekhyun não sabia muito o que falar. Olhando para o Fraisier quase acabado, ele só conseguia pensar na quantidade de açúcar que deveria ingerir para causar um colapso mental.

Porque era exatamente isso que ele precisava no momento.

  
  


 

 

Ele foi até o armário que ficava um pouco mais no fundo, depois da lavanderia, como chamavam. Na verdade, era apenas um lugar aparte para lavar as louças em grandes quantidades.

Baekhyun trocou seu uniforme pela roupa que ele havia colocado essa manhã: uma camisa branca e jeans lavados. Não era nada de especial, então ele torceu para que funcionasse. Já estava colocando a camisa quando Minseok, de repente, entrou no cômodo parando de vez no batente da porta.  
O ruivo estava mais vermelho do que seu próprio cabelo. Que tipo de timing horrível era esse?

“Uau.” Foi só o que ele disse, com aquele sorriso escrachado na cara.

“Minseok… O que está fazendo aqui?”

“Vim ver como foi a detenção, mas acabei ganhando uma bela vista.” Seus olhos o vasculhava de cima a baixo, como se fosse realmente uma bela vista. Byun começou a ficar nervoso com o olhar avaliativo.

“V-você não devia estar aqui. Se o Sr. Do te pega, pode ser demitido.” Byun achou que isso o faria recuar, mas ele só adentrou para mais perto, com os olhos queimando em sua pele exposta. Ele nunca se sentiu tão nu, mesmo vestido parcialmente. Parecia que Minseok estava o despindo com o olhar abrasador.

“Definitivamente valerá a pena.” Disse com um sussurro.

“Minseok… N-não podemos… uh, você… não pode agir dessa forma.”

“Que forma?” Dessa vez seus olhos estavam cravados com os de Baekhyun, o que não era uma ideia muito boa. Seus olhos eram como duas facas prontas para o ataque. E não melhorou nada o sorriso que estava lhe dando. “Não estou agindo de forma alguma, Baekhyun. Mas não é minha culpa você ser tão fodidamente lindo.”

Ele era o que? O confeiteiro ficou chocado. Nunca haviam sido tão direto com ele antes, nem mesmo seus antigos namorados.

O barman estava rindo, agora, com a voz rouca dos cigarros que ele fumava. Talvez ele nunca iria superar isso. Esse magnetismo que o atraía. Mas ele tinha que se empenhar em deixar isso de lado, ou poderia ser demitido.

“Escuta…” Estava colocando a blusa agora. Se fosse tentar colocar algum sentido na mente do Deus da sedução, ele devia ter sua atenção por inteiro. Precisava fazer seu ponto. “Sr. Do não quer mais que haja esse tipo de interação entre os funcionários. Precisamos manter as coisas mais… profissionais.”

“E o que é que estamos fazendo, Baekhyun?” Ele cruzou os braços, o que fazia seus bíceps ganharem evidências. Byun constantemente se perguntava se ele tinha alguma tatuagem nos braços, porque parecia ter alguma coisa ali um pouco colorida. Seria bom demais para ser verdade.

“Nós… estamos… eu não sei.”

“Não estamos fazendo nada. Ele está vendo coisas demais.”

“Vendo ou não, isso é tudo culpa sua. Se eu não tivesse escondido a história do Fraisier, ele não teria se incomodado com isso.”

Com essa nova informação, o barman perdeu a pose brincalhona na mesma hora. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, mordendo os lábios inferiores com certo nervosismo. Mas será o possível que mesmo preocupado ele tinha que parecer tão sexy? Baekhyun não parecia sexy nem se tentasse!

“Me desculpe por isso, Baekkie. Não queria lhe causar problemas, de verdade.”

Ele estava sendo totalmente sincero, o que fez o ruivo perceber o porquê dele ter acobertado o barman. Minseok podia ser bem descarado ou brincalhão, mas ele parecia ser uma boa pessoa. E Byun não poderia ignorar isso.

“Eu não entendi, na verdade. Não havia razão para ele ficar tão bravo.” Minseok sorriu de canto.

“Na verdade, tem uma.”

“Qual?”

“Ele tem medo que eu roube você dele.”

O que? O ruivo soltou uma risada nervosa

“Mas o que você está dizendo?”

“Kyungsoo pode ser um monte de coisas, Baek, mas ele não é burro. Ele deve saber quais são meus planos pro futuro, quero abrir meu próprio lugar.” Havia uma determinação na sua voz, que surpreendeu Baekhyun. Agora tudo fazia mais sentido.

“É por isso que quer aprender a cozinhar? Para abrir seu restaurante?”

“Exatamente. Não quero ter um restaurante chique, nem nada do tipo. Um pouco rústico, do jeito que combine mais com meu estilo.”

Byun o imaginou comandando um pequeno pub na noite suburbana de Seul. Isso seria perfeito para ele. Comidas rústicas e cerveja. Muita cerveja.

Acabou sorrindo involuntariamente.

“É… seria legal.”

“Sim. Mas eu não poderia te levar, mesmo se eu quisesse.”

“M-me levar?”

Ele sorriu, se aproximando um pouco mais, apenas um passo de distância. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos como quem não quer nada. O que não adiantou muito, já que a distância não relaxava em nada o nervosismo do confeiteiro.

“Você sabe… Seu currículo, é muito impressionante.” Estava sendo sincero, e Byun quase quis chorar. Era o tipo de reconhecimento que ele queria ganhar no mundo gastronômico. Era o que ele tinha lutado pra conseguir.

“Mesmo?”

“Claro, Baekhyun. E exatamente por isso que não posso te levar. Você não pertence aqui, com os mortais. Devia estar com os grandes, ser o confeiteiro pelo o qual se preparou por todos esses anos.”

Ele devia? Era seu sonho. 

Mas ele também queria trabalhar com as pessoas normais, um café acessível para que pudesse acrescentar na vida de alguém. Podia parecer idiotice, mas Baekhyun nunca quis cozinhar por dinheiro. Ele acreditava que a comida tinha uma certa magia, que, feita da maneira certa, podia transportar a felicidade pra onde quer que fosse.

E era isso que ele queria fazer.

“Eu não sei se quero isso.” Ele falou baixinho.

Isso fez com que o barman ficasse em alerta, ouvindo atentamente ao que ele iria falar.

“E o que você quer, Baekkie?” O moreno perguntou no mesmo tom.

“Eu não sei.”

Minseok se aproximou, colocando uma mão em seu ombro, como conforto. Foi uma das primeiras vezes em que ele não tinha o familiar cheiro de menta ao seu redor, mas era reconfortante do mesmo jeito.

“Seja o que for, se precisar de alguém, estou aqui. Já sou muito grato a você por não ter falado nada sobre o Fraisier.” Deu um pequeno sorriso, agradecido. “Mas terei que me explicar com Kyungsoo depois, não posso deixar ele pensando que não pode confiar em você.”

“Não faça isso, por favor. Se disser que foi você, então ele terá certeza que menti.”

“Ele já sabe disso, Baekhyun. Eu…” Minseok suspirou. “Me desculpe, Baekkie. Eu não sabia que isso poderia te causar problemas.” Ele suspirou, largando o ombro do pequeno.

“Não se preocupe com isso. Só devemos manter uma relação mais profissional aqui dentro. Mesmo que não sei o que isso significa.”

“Significa que eu devo desistir de você.” Ele sorriu de lado, o encarando. “Mas isso eu não posso fazer.” A pequena piscadela que ele lhe enviou foi o suficiente para que seu coração vacilasse. Baekhyun teria que lidar com ese turbilhão de emoções e já estava ficando louco.

“Baekhyun?” Oh, essa não.

Kyungsoo estava na porta agora, na mesma posição que Minseok havia ocupado antes.

“Falo com você mais tarde.” Outra piscadela, e ele saiu. O barman fez uma reverência exagerada ao chef, antes de passar pela porta.

O ruivo acabou segurando um sorriso. Kim poderia ser bem sarcástico quando queria e isso não era nada bom, seu coração já estava vacilando.

“O que ele estava fazendo?” Se uma sobrancelha pudesse se contorcer em confusão, era o que estava acontecendo com as de seu chefe.

Baekhyun suspirou. Se tivesse que se explicar com o Satanás de bolso toda vez que conversasse com o barman, iria ser exaustivo.

“Ele só queria saber se eu estava em confusão.”

“E porquê estaria?”

“Eu, uh, não sei.” O ruivo sabia, mas não iria dizer isso ao pequeno Satanás. Será que ele não tinha o mínimo de noção? Ele mesmo havia intimado Baekhyun para que fosse a lavanderia, como se estivesse em algum tipo de detenção. Era no mínimo normal que Minseok ficasse preocupado.

Kyungsoo cruzou os braços em defensiva de novo.

“Nós devíamos ir andando, está ficando tarde. Pegue suas coisas.” Ele virou para fora do lugar, andando com determinação até a entrada.

Baekhyun deu um grande suspiro puxando forças para conseguir continuar com isso. Esperava que as forças do Universo, como diz sua amiga Irene, estivessem em seu favor.

Em nome da Lua.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo já estava esperando do lado de fora do Dyo’s, enquanto pensava no que diabos tinha dado nele.

Não só havia convidado (ou ordenado) Baekhyun para lhe acompanhar com as compras, como agora estava monitorando suas relações dentro do restaurante? E porque ele se sentia estranho perto dele? Nada estava fazendo muito sentido em sua mente. Parecia que tinham substituído a sua razão pela loucura desde quando colocou seus olhos no pequeno confeiteiro.

E lá estava ele.

Saindo pela porta como um modelo naquelas calças apertadas. O careca não queria ser a pessoa a reparar, mas suas coxas eram de outro mundo: fartas e esguias ao mesmo tempo. Despertavam nele algo em que ele nunca sentira por nenhuma pessoa antes, seja homem ou mulher: o desejo. E ele percebeu que talvez ele preferia voltar para o tempo em que não sentia isso por ninguém, pois estava se tornando insuportável.

Frustrado, ele passou mão no cabelo que não tinha mais, numa maneira falha de se recompor. Assim que Byun estava do seu lado, com os olhos travados com os seus, ele deu continuidade.

“Bem, vamos então?” Não esperou o outro responder, apenas seguindo para o estacionamento em direção ao seu carro. Baekhyun parou do lado passageiro com as sobrancelhas erguidas e um leve sorriso no rosto.

“Um Impala?” Sua voz era divertida, o que causou um pouco de irritação em Kyungsoo. Todos ficavam surpresos com o fato dele possuir um Impala, afinal, era um cara para os chamados “bad boys”. Mas Kyungsoo sempre quis um, e acabou comprando de Chanyeol quando este trocou seu carro para um Chevette 68. Bem, Chanyeol era um “bad boy”, então talvez faria sentido.

“Entre no carro, Baekhyun.” Ele disse, com pouca paciência. O pequeno entrou no carro rapidamente, tentando disfarçar um revirar de olhos que não passou despercebido por Kyungsoo.

Colocou o carro na rua, e seguiu para a avenida principal, quando percebeu que estava um Sol infernal. Precisava dos óculos, que estavam na gaveta do passageiro, onde Byun estava sentado.

Esperou parar em algum semáforo, e se inclinou pra cima do confeiteiro, tentando alcançar a gaveta. Sentiu que o mesmo estava o máximo tentando se afastar dele, o que o fez ficar um pouco desconfortável. Talvez ele merecesse isso, no fim.

Tá, ele tinha merecido totalmente.

Ele abriu a gaveta, e puxou os óculos rapidamente para os olhos. Bem melhor, pelo menos agora não tinha que lidar com tanta luz vindo diretamente nos seus olhos.

“Eu… uh, tenho uma visão sensível.”

“C-certo.” ouviu o outro dizer esganiçado. Kyungsoo franziu o cenho, voltando seu olhar para o ruivo, que estava com as mãos fortemente entrelaçadas em cima do colo.

“O que foi, Byun?”

“O-o que?”

“Você está bem?” Agora ele estava preocupado, se o garoto estivesse passando mal, iam ter que parar em algum hospital.

“Hã… é, está… quente né?”

Então era isso, ele estava desidratado? Não lembrava se tinha água no carro, podiam comprar alguma garrafa quando descessem no mercado.

“Dá pra abrir mais as janelas…” Kyungsoo se aproximou novamente, dessa vez com a sua face bem perto de Baekhyun. Ele tentou se equilibrar na porta do veículo, e apertou o botão para abaixar as janelas por inteiro, assim que voltou, percebeu que o garoto estava com os olhos arregalados.

Não estava entendendo. 

O que estava acontecendo? Porque ele estava tão restrito em relação a ele? Ainda o temia pelas baboseiras que ele havia dito? Bem, claro que sim! Como poderia reagir de outra maneira? O chef estava odiando a si mesmo no momento.

O careca suspirou frustrado, e olhou para o pequeno que ainda se encontrava travado no mesmo lugar. Até perceber que ele também estava sem o cinto de segurança. Dessa vez ele foi silenciosamente puxar o cinto do outro lado, contornando o quadril de Baekhyun até o fecho entre as marchas. O confeiteiro não fez um barulho sequer.

“É importante usar o cinto de segurança.” Ele disse um pouco baixo, para que o outro escutasse. Baekhyun apenas afirmou com a cabeça, sem se mover, o que fez o chef sorrir.

Ele parecia adorável assim.

É, talvez Kyungsoo estava começando a ter problemas com suas próprias regras, pois ele queria muito ter dado um beijo em seu próprio funcionário naquele momento. E ele nem ao menos sabia de onde aquilo tinha vindo.  
  


 

 

Baekhyun achava que poderia morrer ali mesmo.

Viu toda a sua vida passar pelos seus olhos quando o corpo de Do Kyungsoo se reclinou sobre ele, não uma, ou duas, mas três vezes. Talvez ele tenha perdido toda a sua sorte durante dez anos depois desse momento, pois certamente isso não poderia vir sem algum preço a se pagar.

Ele estava deliciosamente lindo com aquela camisa azul marinho, e os óculos de Sol escuros, parecendo algum tipo de modelo masculino. E muito masculino. Seu perfume era de uma fragrância tão forte e atraente, que o baixinho pensou que provavelmente era a própria essência que os machos usavam para atrair as fêmeas para o coito. Porque era exatamente o que ele queria fazer agora.

Byun não entendia direito seus sentimentos sobre seu chef. Sim, ele era uma pessoa difícil de lidar, mas era fodidamente lindo quando queria. Sem comentar que sua voz já grossa, quando sussurrada daquele jeito só podia ser algum convite para a perdição. Ele estava se segurando para não pular em cima do colo do chef ali mesmo, e o foder até que ele gritasse seus pedidos de desculpas.

Ele não estava nada bem.

Toda a pressão da semana, e as investidas de seu colega o deixaram à beira da loucura, e agora ele estava ali, com vontade de atacar o próprio chefe. Isso não fazia o menor sentido, mas era a vítima mais próxima, então foi o alvo escolhido por ele.

Mas é claro que ele não faria nada disso.

Agora estava apertando as próprias coxas, se concentrando para não pensar besteira e acabar com uma ereção no carro. Isso seria o fim dos tempos.

Eles estavam avançando pelo centro agora, provavelmente chegariam no mercado a qualquer momento. Resolveu se distrair um pouco com o celular, e viu que haviam 15 ligações perdidas desde ontem, e mais algum bom número de mensagens.

“Meu Deus.” Deixou escapar.

“O que foi?” Seu chefe disse em tom… preocupado? Por Deus, que homem mais confuso!

“Aah… nada demais. Eu fiquei um tempo afastado do celular desde ontem, e agora parece que perdi algo importante. Tem 15 ligações na caixa postal.” Franziu o cenho. Quem poderia ter lhe ligado tanto assim?

Foi então que ele lembrou.

Ontem a noite alguém havia ligado pra ele, um número desconhecido, e ele não havia atendido. Baekhyun se sentiu aliviado. Então não havia acontecido nada demais, provavelmente deviam ser alguns trotes.

Ele olhou para o seu chefe que estava um pouco calado demais, e percebeu que ele segurava a respiração, estando até um pouco branco.

“Sr. Do?”

“S-sim?”

“O senhor está bem?”

“V-você não v-viu nada ainda, né?” Ele estava rindo histericamente, passando a língua nos lábios, num hábito nervoso.

“Não. Por que?” O confeiteiro não estava entendendo muito dessa reação, então desbloqueou o celular para abrir o aplicativo de mensagens.

“E-espere… escuta. Isso foi… foi um amigo meu que pegou meu celular, eu peço desculpas Baekhyun.”

Um amigo seu? Mas que diabos?

Ele abriu de uma vez o aplicativo, e viu que todas as mensagens eram direcionadas de um usuário: Do Kyungsoo. Baekhyun arregalou os olhos. Seu chefe era a pessoa lhe perturbando as 23h da noite?  

“Oh…” Foi só o que ele ousou dizer. Em parte porque não poderia ignorar isso, em parte por estar um pouco chocado, em parte por não saber o que fazer com a nova informação.

“Chanyeol, ele… queria que eu me desculpasse com você, então enviou essas mensagens. Mas, uh, estávamos os dois meio bêbados. Então, eu te peço desculpas novamente. Isso não vai voltar a acontecer.”

O ruivo estava um pouco chocado demais para que pudesse responder qualquer coisa ao seu chefe. Agora fazia sentido que ele estivese todo desarrumado. Estava de ressaca. Ele não podia acreditar.

Kyungsoo estava engolindo seco, apertando o volante com força, como se estivesse se preparando para a decapitação.

Não podia ter nada de ruim ali, podia?

Baekhyun abriu as mensagens, e teve que se segurar muito para não gargalhar ali mesmo.  
  


( 15 ligações perdidas )

( 17 novas mensagens)

 **Do Kyungsoo:**  Você não me atendeu mas eu to te mandsando isso

 **Do Kyungsoo:**  BAEKHYUN PQ N ME ATENDE

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Eu n~çao meressdo isso td

 **Do Kyungsoo:**  Vc tbm nçaonão não

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Aishhhhhhhhh

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Me desculpe Baekhun

 **Do Kyungsoo:** De verdader

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Eu soy un idiota mas vc é mt intelgiente

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Pq vc ta no meu rstaurante?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Vc deveria ser un chef famosp

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Maseu n possssso te dizer o q fzer ne

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Me desculpa novamnte

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Eu sop nao seioque voce está fazedendo aqui se vc eh tao maravigoso assim

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Eu queria q vc fosse meu confeitero chef

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Mas vc tem q saber cm eh ser um chef antes

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Me perdoaa


	5. Entremet

Haviam várias e várias folhas de pedidos para dar baixa, e Park Chanyeol já estava ficando com a sua bela vista cansada. Se continuasse assim, quando atingisse o tenebroso 2.5, teria que usar óculos de grau, ou se remeter a uma cirurgia ocular. O que, nem em um milhão de anos (ou um milhão de reais) ele faria.

A coisa chata de ser o chefe de seu próprio negócio é: você é o chefe. Então, você tem que arcar com tudo. Até mesmo os menores conflitos do tipo: um carregamento de bebida que atrasou por causa de trânsito. Ora, como se ele fosse capaz de controlar as máquinas motorizadas! Se fosse, não tinha que levar seus três carros no mecânico regularmente.

É, Chanyeol era um cara de brinquedos. Amava carros, bebidas e moda. Não aquela moda de passarela, nem nada do tipo. Só queria vestir algo que realçasse sua elegância natural de 1,80 de altura. Pelo bem da humanidade.

Estava agora no escritório de sua adega, apenas carimbando qualquer papel que visse pela frente (teria que lidar com as consequências depois), quando seu telefone tocou. Puxou-o do gancho com um olhar confuso no rosto ao verificar o número.

“Sr. Do?”

“Olá Park Chanyeol, como vai?”

Não era tão comum o pai de Kyungsoo lhe ligar, mas era mais comum do que os telefonemas que ele dava para o próprio filho, e isso irritava Chanyeol profundamente.

Não gostava nem um pouco do velho Do. Resolveu ser simpático, mesmo que o instinto era desligar na cara dele.

“Vou bem, senhor. Como vai?”

“Bem, Obrigado. Na verdade, Chanyeol, tenho um pedido a você, filho.”

Infelizmente, o sentimento de repulsa não era recíproco. Park Chanwook, seu pai, tinha negócios em conjunto com o velho Do. Então suas famílias sempre foram conectadas, ao ponto de Chanyeol ter crescido familiarizado com a família Do.

Chanyeol tinha todo o prestígio familiar que Kyungsoo não tinha, simplesmente por trabalhar no ramo em que os homens gostavam: bebida. E por trabalhar com isso, as pessoas se aproveitavam para lhe pedir algum presente para fechar negócios.

As pessoas sempre se agradavam com um bom vinho.

Mas Chanyeol não ligava pra isso.

Só queria tocar seu negócio em paz, sem intromissões políticas em volta. Mas era quase impossível que isso acontecesse.

O pai de Kyungsoo pigarreou antes de começar o seu discurso.

“Haverá uma reunião familiar aqui em casa, sexta-feira, e queria que você comparecesse. Talvez seja uma oportunidade de negócios pra você.”

Chanyeol não podia acreditar.

O velho estava mesmo oferecendo um negócio pra ele ao invés do próprio filho? Que tipo de canalha ele era? Chanyeol quis ser mal educado e desligar na mesma hora.

Mas pensou que talvez essa seria uma oportunidade que não teria de novo, então tentou arriscar.

“Uh, que tipo de negócio, Senhor?”

“A prima de minha mulher vai casar com um magnata, e precisa de boas bebidas para o seu casamento. Como estão na cidade, convidamo-os para um jantar. Então achei que seria pertinente lhes oferecer seu serviço. O que acha?”

O sommelier achava que tinha o plano perfeito pra isso.

“Perfeito, Senhor. Kyungsoo também estará lá, imagino? Não haveria uma comida melhor para combinar com as nossas bebidas. Creio que possa indicá-lo também para a prima da Sra. Do.”

Houve um silêncio mortal na linha. Chanyeol sabia que estava se arriscando até demais se intrometendo assim, mas também sabia que se Kyungsoo não fosse, Do podia dar adeus a sua adega.

“Certo. Entre em contato com ele, o avise para estar lá pontualmente às 18h 30. Não tolerarei atrasos.”

Chanyeol sorriu. Havia ganho, então.

“Certo, Senhor. Boa tarde.”

“Boa tarde.”

Assim que desligou, Park suspirou.

Iria ser uma batalha, sabia disso. Mas também sabia que não ia desistir até Do Kwangsoo dar a seu filho o reconhecimento que ele merece, como um profissional respeitável e filho. O Park se irritava muito sempre que pensava que o pai do seu melhor amigo o negligenciava tanto.

Do Kyungsoo era a pessoa mais esforçada que teve o prazer de conhecer. Ele fundou e fez o nome do Dyo’s praticamente sozinho e com muito trabalho duro. Quem olhava não sabia que o chef passou madrugadas a fio estudando sobre pratos de todos os lugares, temperos certos e as químicas que faziam o equilíbrio perfeito, dando harmonia no prato.

Park havia o ajudado como podia, mas se Kyungsoo não fosse tão determinado (ou perfeccionista), duvidava que teria chegado aonde chegou.

E ele merecia cada centavo do seu esforço.

Chanyeol suspirou, olhando para a folha na sua frente em um ponto morto.

Teria que falar com Kyungsoo sobre tudo isso.

Sobre a ligação do seu pai, e sobre o convite que ele havia feito. O problema era que seu amigo já iria imaginar que havia sido convidado por uma intervenção sua, e provavelmente não iria querer ir ao tal jantar para a prima da Sr. Do. Faziam-se anos desde quando ele havia pisado no antigo casarão.

Seria mais uma grande luta, onde Park teria que convencer Kyungsoo a fazer parte de sua própria família.

  
  


 

A risada estava sendo muito difícil de se segurar, mas Baekhyun estava fazendo um belo trabalho com isso. Ele provavelmente merecia o oscar de melhor ator coadjuvante, pois o papel principal era do papelão que Kyungsoo estava passando.

Nunca vira o chef tão envergonhado antes, e era até bonitinho. E muito prazeroso, já que ele estava pagando por cada louça que Byun teve que lavar. Ah, como a vingança era doce.

“Chef… será que pode me explicar o que é isso?” Kyungsoo apertou o volante, sem dizer uma palavra. Ele fez o contorno com o carro para uma área onde pudesse estacionar.

Assim que o carro parou, tirou os óculos que estava usando e olhou para Baekhyun com grandes olhos. Ficou sem falar durante um tempo, até tentar disfarçar (muito mal), agindo casualmente.

“Uh, Chanyeol, ele… pode ser um pouco invasivo. Peço desculpas por isso.” Se ele achou que o ruivo cairia nessa história, estava muito enganado. Não havia motivo para Kyungsoo ficar com tanta vergonha assim se fosse um mal entendido com seu amigo. Isso era totalmente obra de Do, e o confeiteiro estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber porque ele estava negando tanto isso. Era tão orgulhoso ao ponto de não admitir que errou? Ao ponto de lhe negar desculpas por tê-lo tratado como um amador?

Ah, mas Byun o faria pagar por isso.

“Se eu posso te perguntar…” Baekhyun estava tentando muito não rir, mas estava ficando um pouco impossível. “Por que seu amigo me mandaria essas mensagens?”

Kyungsoo congelou no mesmo momento, parando para elaborar alguma linha de pensamento. Voltou seu olhar para Baekhyun, e tentou falar com uma voz quase convincente.

“Ele é sócio do restaurante, então sabe da maior parte da gerência.”

“Certo… Mas isso não explica o porquê dele ter me mandado isso, você concorda?”

Não pode segurar o sorriso, agora. Isso era bom demais pra ser verdade.

“É… uh, ele… Chanyeol não concorda com a maneira que eu lidero o restaurante. Pensa que sou muito rígido.”

Chanyeol estava totalmente certo. Mas o ruivo não ousou atestar esse fato, já que seu chefe parecia nervoso demais no momento, e poderia acabar virando a história pro seu lado. Não, isso não podia acontecer. Tinha que fazer com que o careca confessasse.

“Hum, deixa ver se eu entendi. O seu amigo, que é sócio no restaurante, se passou por você para me pedir desculpas pelo seu comportamento… me ligando 15 vezes e mandando 17 mensagens?”

“Sim…”

“E como foi que ele soube que você estava pegando pesado comigo?”

Agora havia colocado Kyungsoo numa berlinda sem escapatória. Ele tinha que admitir que pensou muito no que havia feito, era o mínimo que poderia fazer para ter reclamado de seus métodos para o amigo, certo? Só podia ter repensado em suas ações, não havia outra explicação.

“Ele me perguntou sobre seu dia, então eu lhe falei. Foi isso.” disse calmamente.

Droga, então ele não havia repensado coisa nenhuma! Baekhyun fechou a cara. Kyungsoo era mesmo um idiota.

“Bem, mas você pelo menos sente?”

“Sinto o que?”

“Sente muito?”

Ele olhou para o confeiteiro sem expressão. Durante um bom tempo, Byun ficou apenas admirando o seu rosto. Era bem marcante, se fosse sincero. As sobrancelhas e lábios grossos, eram um contraste que de certo modo realçava sua masculinidade. Kyungsoo tinha um perfil bem masculino, apesar de aparentar bem adorável quando queria. Ou enganar ser adorável.

“E-eu…” Parecia não saber o que dizer. Suspirou, desplugando o cinto de segurança para sair do carro. “Acho que deveríamos ir, está ficando tarde.” E saiu pela porta, sem mais nem menos. Bem, péssimo jeito de evitar perguntas, Do Kyungsoo.

O ruivo também saiu, contornando o carro até onde o chef estava. Kyungsoo continuou andando até chegarem mais perto da avenida, onde haviam os mercados e restaurantes que deveriam entrar. O careca checou seu relógio, e passou a mão na cabeça em um hábito nervoso.

“Escuta, talvez eu realmente tenha extrapolado da última vez, mas acredite: foi para o seu bem. Eu já estive muito pior do que o lugar em que está agora.”

O confeiteiro ficou surpreso. Nem em mil anos esperaria que Kyungsoo confessasse seus erros, sendo sempre tão duro na queda. Mas ele parecia ser sincero, então o outro achou que talvez, só talvez poderia lhe perdoar. Ainda sentia um pouco de raiva por ter sido passado pra trás.

“Eu entendo que tenha seus métodos, Senhor, mas eu também tenho a minha história. Também já estive em lugares piores do que estou hoje. Tive que ganhar conhecimento em um país onde eu era estrangeiro, e mal falava a língua nativa. Então, não pense que não sei como o mundo funciona, porque eu já estive lá também.” Tentou dizer aquilo sem nenhum rancor, apenas para devolver ao chef o que não sabia. 

Mas não conseguia se controlar quando lembrava das situações que teve que enfrentar para ser bem sucedido em sua carreira. Não era fácil ir atrás de um sonho, sabia disso; porém, valia a pena. E no fim, as recompensas podiam ser tão doces quanto os pratos que aprendeu.

Kyungsoo não disse uma palavra. Apenas ficou o olhando como se esperasse que a frase certa lhe acertasse. Pareceu não dar certo, pois ele só concordou com a cabeça antes de se virar, e voltar seus passos seguindo para a rua.

 

 

 

O apartamento estava um pouco diferente do que Irene se lembrava.

Havia bagunça por todos os lados, e xícaras de café pareciam ter brotados por todos os lados na mesa onde Sehun trabalhava. Marcas de copo abraçava o móvel como uma estampa aplicada pelo descuido. Ela se cansava de pedir para que eles usassem um pires, mas parecia ser a única com alguma razão naquele lugar.

Irene suspirou.

Ia dar algum trabalho para limpar tudo isso, e Sehun ainda estava dormindo que nem uma pedra.

Estava começando a ficar preocupada com seu noivo. Ele estava se esforçando demais, num ponto de exaustão. Se Sehun continuasse levando a vida que estava levando ia acabar doente, e ela sabia que o noivo não conseguia lidar com doenças.

Começou a limpar um pouco, tentando colocar alguma ordem no apartamento. Mas parecia acabar nunca. 

Se perguntava se Baekhyun não se incomodava com tudo isso: o amigo sempre foi o mais limpo dos três. Ela mesmo confessava isso.

A porta do quarto se abriu, e Sehun apareceu com a mesma regata que estava mais cedo, e uma calça moletom. Poderiam pensar que ninguém no mundo ficaria ridiculamente sexy com uma regata muito velha estampada com o bruxinho favorito do mundo, Harry Potter; e o moletom já desgastado para o próprio bem, agarrando em todas as curvas.

Mas Oh Sehun tinha o talento de parecer como um modelo em qualquer coisa que usasse, e ele não tinha a menor noção disso.

Para ele, seres humanos eram categóricos em relação a beleza, já que o padrão social se remetia a uma coisa pressuposta por uma mídia influente, levada por gerações até poder mudar novamente. “ _A beleza é tão relativa quanto o tempo_ ”, era o que dizia. Irene não entendia muita coisa do que ele falava, mas achava que de pouco adiantavam todas aquelas explicações, pois ele só parecia mais e mais sexy.

“Olá, querida.” Sehun a cumprimentou com sorriso brilhante. Nossa, como era lindo.

“Olá, pudinzinho. Como estamos? Melhor?” Se fosse possível que seu sorriso se alargasse mais, ele teria. 

Parecia bem mais relaxado de quando ela chegou, e isso acalmava a garota. Sehun passou seu braço pela cintura dela, e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso na testa, inalando um pouco o seu cheiro. Ele era tão carinhoso, que às vezes Irene achava que não o merecia. Nunca haviam sido assim com ela antes, e tinha muito medo de perder tudo isso. Medo de Sehun acabar acordando e vendo que Irene é um estorvo em sua vida, que não deveriam se casar. Às vezes seus medos a consumiam, e ela só tinha esses pensamentos idiotas, mas que faziam todo o sentido do mundo quando colocados juntos.

A realidade era que ainda temia sua aceitação pro noivo. E isso não era fácil de lidar.

Sehun se afastou, ainda sorrindo pra ela, quando percebeu que sua noiva estava rodeada de produtos de limpeza.

“O que está fazendo aqui?” Riu suavemente, lhe ajudando com os panos e outros materiais de limpeza que a garota estava segurando.

“Tentando dar alguma ordem aqui, parece o próprio apocalipse.”

“Pode deixar isso de lado, vou arrumar depois.”

“Depois? Depois quando? Precisa de uma limpeza imediatamente! Vocês não limpam esse lugar? Daqui a pouco está cheio de ratos por todos os lados.” Sehun a encarou, franzindo a testa. E isso só podia significar uma coisa.

“Na realidade, isso vai depender da espécie. A maioria dos ratos são atraídos por comidas saudáveis, e quando encontram algo que acham saboroso, mantêm essa informação na memória e sempre voltam para buscar mais, guiados pelo olfato”

Sim, estava certa. 

Sehun estava pensando demais, novamente.

Irene apenas ficou o encarando, tentando não rir de seu noivo. Ele era tão metódico. Sempre tirando informações que ela não sabia de onde, para explicar os fenômenos do mundo e universo. Às vezes podia ser bem engraçado, e às vezes irritante.

Mas isso nunca fez com que o amasse menos, pelo contrário. Amava Oh Sehun mesmo com seus parafusos todos conectados.

“Que seja, Hunnie. Vocês ainda tem que manter o lugar limpo, ou a Sr.Kim vai dar o pé em suas bundas.”

“Você tem toda razão, minha querida.”

“Eu sei que tenho.”

Ele sorriu. 

Começou a ajudá-la com as várias e várias xícaras de café, franzindo a testa quando percebeu que o móvel estava inteiro manchado.

“Hey, o que eu posso fazer com isso?”

Irene se aproximou para saber o que ele estava se referindo, até que viu: várias das marcas meio que formavam um símbolo estranho. Quase como se um pentagrama de círculos.

“Deus, Sehun. Como é que isso foi possível?” Ambos estavam gargalhando agora, olhando para a suposta obra de Satanás pintada na mesa.

“Seu pai não iria gostar disso” Ele sorriu.

“Provavelmente ele diria que é culpa das magias que você faz no computador.”

O pai de Irene era totalmente contra vídeo games e qualquer tipo de tecnologia após os anos 2000. Era como se o velho tivesse parado no tempo, e sua ignorância o cegasse para o mundo real. Simplesmente achava que qualquer cibercultura não era merecedora do reino dos céus, o que já havia causado muitas intrigas entre ele e Sehun, já que seu namorado era ateu.

Ela já tinha mencionado ser uma pessoa estranha?

Sehun a encarou sério agora, ignorando totalmente o clima humorístico de segundos atrás. Acontece que ela sabia o que ele ia lhe perguntar. E ela não queria ter que tocar nesse assunto agora.

“Falando nisso, você falou com ele?”

Não, ela não tinha falado. Mas também não queria dizer isso ao seu noivo, ele iria ficar decepcionado com ela. E Irene não estava muito em uma situação que poderia se sentir assim: como um lixo humano.

“Talvez seja cedo para falar sobre isso.” Assim que as palavras saíram da sua boca, Sehun murchou. Ele balançou a cabeça numa afirmativa, e virou o rosto, se escondendo.

“V-você… v-você não quer se casar comigo?” Não era difícil saber que seu noivo estava a beira das lágrimas. Nunca a deixara vê-lo chorar, então era um tom de voz que nunca havia ouvido antes. 

O tom do coração partido.

Mas Irene ainda estava descrente que ele tinha tanta pouca fé nela. Passaram tantos anos juntos, para descartar tudo assim tão depressa? Não tinha confiança dela?

“De onde tirou isso, Sehun?” A descrença era nítida em sua voz. Não podia acreditar que ele estava lhe dizendo isso.

“Eu achei que, quer dizer, pensei que você queria isso. Achei que estávamos nos mesmos termos.” Ainda não estava a encarando, mas ela podia ver seu peito subindo e descendo, como se estivesse difícil respirar.

Bem, para Irene também estava.

“Por que está dizendo isso? Só porque não falei com ele ainda? Isso não quer dizer nada, Sehun. Me casaria com você até em um rio congelado abaixo de zero.”

Ele riu, mas foi uma risada derrotada.

“Então porquê eu não sinto isso, Irene?” Dessa vez ele se virou, e Irene pode constatar que, sim, ele estava chorando. 

E isso partia seu coração em mil pedaços.

Não sabia o que dizer.

Então não disse nada.

“Já fazem-se meses em que eu te pedi em casamento e você continua a lidar com a situação como se ela não fosse nada. Você não reservou nada, não procurou por suas damas de honra, e nem ao menos falou com seu pai sobre a Igreja! O que acha que eu devo pensar?"

Pressão. Pressão. Pressão.

Alguém ia explodir.

A garota colocou as mãos no rosto, buscando alguma luz dos astros para que isso fosse apenas um horrível pesadelo. Mas sabia que nenhum pesadelo seria tão real assim, porque aquilo era a verdade nua e crua: não, ela não queria se casar.

  
  
  


 

Já tinham rodado diversas lojas, mas Kyungsoo continuava a cheirar potes e descartá-los como um sache de chá usado. Ele era incrivelmente difícil quando queria.

Já estava quase na hora de abrir o Dyo’s, e ainda não tinham comprado metade da lista de suprimentos que estavam faltando. Como lulas, a bendita pasta de soja preta, e ao que parece, ingredientes para confeitaria. Baekhyun não queria se animar, mas era muito, muito tarde para que isso não acontecesse.

“Eu não acho possível que com tanta gastronomia, os produtos sejam tão insuficientes assim.” Kyungsoo estava novamente deixando de lado mais um dos potes de curry da prateleira. O ruivo não sabia quanto tempo mais ia aguentar isso.

“Você está cobrando até de um ingrediente agora?” Baekhyun não sabia de onde isso tinha vindo. Provavelmente de sua irritação pela fome que estava sentindo, ou por Kyungsoo te-lo feito andar durante horas para nada. Havia diversos fatores que contribuía para o seu estouro.

“Cuidado, Byun.” Foi só o que ele disse com aquela voz grossa, e sobrancelhas franzidas.

Se afastou avaliando os produtos de longe, apenas para suspirar e pegar o mesmo que havia descartado antes.

“Tá brincando comigo?” Estava prestes a enfiar a cara de seu chefe em todos os curries daquele lugar, só estavam perdendo tempo. Se soubesse que seria assim, teria inventado alguma desculpa.

“Você realmente vai continuar a falar informal assim?”

Byun ficou quieto na mesma hora, mas não antes de fazer um bico emburrado. Sabia que podia parecer infantil, mas não era difícil o baixinho ficar irritado. E com toda a certeza, não era nada difícil ficar irritado com Do Kyungsoo.

O careca o olhou, torcendo os lábios com irritação. Era um hábito que Baekhyun suspeitava que o chef não fazia a ideia que ele realizava.

“Vamos, ainda faltam as lulas.”

Foram para o corredor dos peixes, e este era enorme. E fedido. Muito fedido. Baekhyun tampou o nariz, seguindo Kyungsoo até a secção de frutos do mar.

Haviam mais frutos do que poderia contar, parecia mais uma floresta. O chef logo avistou as lulas das quais tanto falou, e começou a fazer seu ritual de novo: cheirava, analisava a carne contra luz, checava a grossura da carne e a coloração. Disso Byun sabia: não podiam ter cor perto do cinza ou poderiam estar infectadas; eram melhores se estivessem brancas.

Kyungsoo pegou alguns quilos e seguiu para a área em que tinham caviares. Mas seu chefe acabou pegando algumas bolinhas brancas, juntamente com algumas poucas latas do produto. Nunca havia visto isso na sua vida antes, o que era aquilo?

“Isso é… caviar?”

“Falso caviar.”

Baekhyun olhou chocado para o chef.

“E existe tal coisa? Como é que você pode falsificar ovas de peixe?”

Kyungsoo abriu um sorriso de um milhão de dólares, como se tivesse escutado a coisa mais engraçada do mundo.

“Não são ovas, Baekhyun. É uma coisa chamada Sagu. Você as cozinha no molho de peixe, e shoyu para a coloração. Bem diferente do original, mas é bem gostoso.”

O confeiteiro não podia acreditar. Existia tanto do mundo da culinária que não sabia, que acabou se perguntando se realmente daria conta de trabalhar em um restaurante como o Dyo’s. Não sabia tanto sobre esse mundo como Kyungsoo deveria saber, e isso o preocupava ao ponto da loucura. Bastava um erro qualquer para que fosse substituído.

Constatar esse fato era assustador.

“Uau, que inteligente.”

Kyungsoo deu de ombros, colocando os produtos dentro do carrinho.

“É uma opção. Mas é claro, não vendemos sob o mesmo preço. É só por diversão.”

Tinha horas que você simplesmente não podia entender o mundo gastronômico nem se se esforçasse para isso. Baekhyun achou que essa era uma dessas horas. 

As pessoas eram inacreditáveis.

“Vamos, vamos andando. Precisamos almoçar antes de continuar, não quero que você fique desmaiando por aí.”

Pagaram o que tinham que pagar, e saíram da loja para atravessar a rua e entrar num pequeno restaurante. Byun não entendia porque simplesmente não voltava para o Dyo’s. Não havia feito nada ainda, só acompanhado seu chef pra cima e pra baixo. Duvidava que ele havia lhe chamado para isso, deveria ter algum propósito, certo?

Assim que Kyungsoo parou na fila, se virou para ele. O restaurante estava meio barulhento, o que fez o careca franzir o cenho, se aproximando de seu ouvido, para que lhe escutasse.

“Pegue uma mesa para dois, e espere lá. Pode ser que o restaurante comece a encher.” Era uma frase simples, mas que havia causado tantos efeitos no ruivo, que demorou um tempo até que ele se despertasse do torpor. 

A voz de Do Kyungsoo deveria ser um crime contra a humanidade, pois ninguém poderia viver depois de ouvi-la sussurrada assim. 

O garoto só conseguiu acenar com a cabeça positivamente, antes de caminhar até lugar para pegar a mesa. Não estava particularmente confortável com isso. De certo modo, parecia errado sair com seu chefe desse jeito, e almoçarem juntos como se fossem amigos, ou coisa do tipo. Nem ao menos sabia o que podia ter em comum com Do Kyungsoo, mal o conhecia.

Não demorou tanto até que o careca voltasse para a mesa que Byun havia escolhido, sentando à sua frente. Os óculos agora estavam descansando no ‘v’ de sua camisa.

Ridiculamente sexy.

“Espero que não se importe, pedi por nós dois.”

Nós dois?

“Uh, não, tudo bem. Eu já estou com tanta fome que não consigo me importar mais com nada.” Do sorriu, revelando um sorriso em forma de coração, que Baekhyun nunca havia visto antes. 

Uau. 

O próprio Sol teria inveja. 

O ruivo achou que isso só podia ser obra de Lúcifer mesmo, porque não era possível que o chef tivesse um sorriso tão bonito.

O careca deve ter percebido, pois o encarou dubitamente.

“O que foi?” Perguntou inocente.

“N-nada. Será que… você poderia me responder algo?”

“Claro.” Kyungsoo estava tranquilo demais agora, e isso era até que bom. Não sabia quanto tempo esse acordo de paz ia durar, então resolveu aproveitar.

“Por que me chamou aqui?”

Do ficou um pouco sério por alguns segundos. Colocou os cotovelos na mesa, e mão embaixo do queixo, como se estivesse pensando em uma maneira para lhe dizer. Isso só deixava Byun mais nervoso, e nem ao menos sabia porquê. 

“Eu pensei um pouco esses dias, e achei que seria melhor começar com as sobremesas no Dyo’s. As que caibam a você."

“Você quer dizer que vou poder cozinhar?”

“Sim. E por isso, preciso que você compre os mantimentos nesta parte a partir de agora. Se ainda quiser continuar aqui.” Ele estava o testando? Baekhyun queria rir. 

Do Kyungsoo era impossível.

“Certo, chef. Farei como pedir.”

“Ótimo. Agora talvez queira discutir alguns pontos? Pode me perguntar o que quiser saber.” Era ridículo, mas o que o ruivo queria saber não tinha nada a ver com trabalho. Tinha que se esforçar para entender que isso não era um encontro, e que não deveria agir como tal.

“Por agora, nada, chef.”

“Bem, se tiver qualquer dúvida, pode me ligar. Acho que a essa altura já deve saber que durmo um pouco tarde.” Ele estava tentando fazer uma piada, mas não teve esse efeito em Baekhyun. O ruivo imaginou que ouvir sua voz no telefone tarde da noite não faria bem a sua sanidade.

A coisa era que, por mais que o chef lhe dava dor de cabeça, Byun não era cego ao ponto de não perceber sua beleza estonteante. Além da beleza, Kyungsoo era… Deus, não sabia descrever. E ficar olhando para ele enquanto esperava seus almoços, naquela camisa azul marinho, só estava fazendo a sua imaginação decolar. Precisava mesmo comer algo, ou acabaria pulando em cima dele ali mesmo.

As divindades deveriam ter ouvido seu pedido, porque logo o prato chegou.

Era jajangmyeon. Byun sorriu.

“Não esperava por isso.”

“É meu prato favorito.” O outro disse, um pouco envergonhado.

“Você é um chef, e seu prato favorito é jajangmyeon?”

“Bem, sim. Também sou humano.” O ruivo achou que Kyungsoo deveria parar de sorrir desse jeito, pois ele estava começando a sentir coisas que não estava familiarizado. Baekhyun disse mais nada, pois não confiava nele mesmo.

Comeram o prato em silêncio, aproveitando os sabores que lhe oferecia. O gosto do macarrão com a carne de porco e o molho de soja, era simplesmente divino. Talvez Byun deveria voltar mais vezes nesse restaurante, a comida era fabulosa.

“Você já conhecia esse lugar?” Perguntou para o chef, que estava distraído, como se estivesse refletindo sobre algo. Franziu o cenho, e olhou para Baekhyun antes de respondê-lo.

“Sim.” Foi só o que disse. O confeiteiro achou que isso era o máximo de informação que iria receber, mas se assustou quando a voz começou a falar de novo. “Eu… costumava vir aqui quando criança.” Falou baixinho, como se quase estivesse falando consigo mesmo. “Sempre que vinha aqui com meus pais, pedíamos alguma refeição decente, e depois eu podia escolher qualquer doce que eu quisesse. Era como um pequeno paraíso.”

Não entendeu o que havia acontecido para que o chef resolvesse dividir isso com ele, mas de certa forma, ficou feliz. Isso significava que confiava, nele, certo? Esperava que sim, pois Baekhyun teve uma ideia.

“Talvez pudéssemos pedir alguma sobremesa! Ainda temos tempo, certo?”

O rosto do chef se iluminou na mesma hora.

“Sério?” Era uma pergunta tão inocente, que o ruivo sentiu seu coração rachar. O que estava acontecendo? Pra onde o chef havia ido?

“Claro. Assim também posso ter uma desculpa para sair da dieta.” Sorriu para o careca, que ainda parecia contente sentado na cadeira a sua frente, como se fosse uma criança novamente.

Baekhyun chamou o garçom, que já estava vindo em sua direção quando se lembrou. Começou a tatear todos os bolsos da calça, só para que seu pior pesadelo se concretizasse: estava sem carteira. 

Merda. 

Não iria poder acompanhar o chef e muito menos pagar pela refeição que já havia comido. Onde estava com a cabeça? Sair sem carteira? Teria a esquecido no carro? Não era possível!

“O que foi Byun?” O chefe perguntou, preocupado.

“Eu acho que deixei minha carteira no carro.”

“Hey, o que vão querer garotos?” O garçom os cortou, mas Kyungsoo nem ao menos o olhou, ainda focado no garoto a sua frente.

“Não tem problema algum, eu pago pra gente.” E aí estava ele, usando pronomes de casal de novo. 

Merda.

Esquece, Baekhyun, foca na carteira.

“Eu te pago depois.” Disse, mas Do nem sequer escutou, já lhe fazendo outra pergunta.

“Eu acho que vou querer um Entremet, e você?” Kyungsoo perguntou, se virando pra ele. 

Seu tom de voz calmo e inocente. Poderiam achar que eram amigos? Isso seria o melhor, já que as pessoas podiam confundir a relação dos dois como algo a mais por seu chefe estar pagando tudo. Estava tremendamente envergonhado, mas não havia nada que podia fazer.

“Uh, eu… também.” Não era verdade. Preferia Éclair, que era seu doce preferido em todo o mundo. Ironicamente, também era o único qual não conseguia fazer com perfeição. Mas já que não queria ser muito exigente, resolveu optar pelo Entremet também. “Acho que também vou querer esse.”

Kyungsoo sorriu.

“Ótimo, nos traga dois então.”

“É pra já.” E assim o garçom saiu, deixando-os a sós. 

Incrivelmente não havia nenhum clima pesado, apenas os dois e uma vontade indescritível de falar coisas que não deviam. Mas o chef estava tão feliz, que o ruivo não estava lá ligando muito para as coisas. Só queria poder saber um pouco mais sobre ele.

“Como foi que resolveu se tornar um chef?” Isso pegou Kyungsoo fora de guarda, pois ficou surpreso pela pergunta.

“Ah… eu sempre cozinhei. Desde criança. E no casarão dos meus pais eu não tinha muita liberdade para isso, então acabei tomando uma iniciativa sozinha para me dedicar à culinária.”

“Você quer dizer que saiu de casa para isso?”

Kyungsoo de repente mudou sua postura, e todo seu relaxamento se esvaiu. Parecia que aos poucos as paredes que haviam sido derrubadas começaram a crescer de novo, fechando o chef para o mundo. Ele desviou o olhar de Byun, passando os olhos pelo pequeno espaço do restaurante.

“Esse doce está demorando.” Mas assim que o careca terminou sua sentença, o garçom de antes chegou, trazendo um prato só.

“Peço desculpas senhores, mas só tínhamos um último pedaço.” Havia, novamente em frente a Baekhyun, um doce para duas pessoas.

Que tipo de karma a vida estava lhe tramando? Isso não podia ser real.

O garçom estava aguardando instruções, mas Kyungsoo o dispensou, ficando com um doce só.  

“Acho que podemos dividir, se você não se importar.” Sua voz não estava tão mais amigável como antes, mas ainda assim não era profissional. O ruivo fez uma nota mental para não tocar no passado do chef se quisesse sobreviver em um dia estressante.

Kyungsoo ainda o olhava, então tinha que lhe dar a sua resposta.

“Eu não me importo.” Disse, enquanto pegava um dos garfos para começar a comer com Kyungsoo a Entremet que, provavelmente, seria a melhor de sua vida.


	6. Mervelleiux

Já eram quase 15h00 e Baekhyun ainda não havia aparecido, deixando Minseok um pouco preocupado. Kyungsoo nunca demorava tanto para fazer suas compras, sempre sabendo onde ir sem questionamentos; então era um pouco estranho que estivessem demorando tanto.

O restaurante já estava fervendo, e com a falta de dois da equipe, sendo um deles o próprio chef, tudo parecia a beira de um caos. Taeyeon se virava como podia com a alta quantidade de pedidos, e já gritava ordens para quem quisesse a ouvir.

A garota passou na frente do bar onde Minseok estava, lhe lançando um olhar que poderia dar inveja ao Super-Homem e Ciclope juntos, pois os raio lasers eram fracos comparados ao tamanho de sua raiva.

“Você pode avisar ao Kyungsoo que se ele não chegar em 5 minutos, vou fazer com que cresça cabelo naquela careca, vindos de um lugar que ele não vai gostar!” Vociferou, antes de seguir seu caminho para o banheiro.

Minseok achou graça, apesar de pensar que a garota estava totalmente certa.

Não era do feitio de Kyungsoo ser irresponsável com horários, ou deixá-los na mão. Apesar do chef ser bem casca grossa, ele era um líder maravilhoso, e acompanhava a sua equipe com extrema perfeição. Por isso era estranho que ainda nenhum dos dois haviam chego.

O barman resolveu deixar pra lá, por enquanto, pois ainda tinha muitos clientes para atender e ele era o único barman no restaurante inteiro. 

Exaustivo? Sim. Pra caralho. Mas era o seu trabalho, então tinha que fazer direito.

Estava no seu terceiro drink, quando uma caminhonete estacionou na porta. O Kim franziu o cenho. Tinham pedidos para receber hoje? Não haviam falado nada pra ele disso.

Enxugou as mãos no pano que sempre levava nos ombros, e o descartou em cima do balcão, a caminho da porta. Mas antes que pudesse alcançá-la, um cara alto entrou no estabelecimento.

Ah, conhecia o tal cara.

Minseok abriu o maior sorriso que poderia. Isso ia ser divertido.

“Park Chanyeol.” disse, cruzando os braços na altura do peitoral, sabendo que os bíceps ficariam em evidência.

O gigante, que estava sorrindo como um idiota, se retesou na mesma hora ao ver Minseok ali, sozinho, com a mesma pose de macho alfa de sempre.

Acontece que o garoto morria de medo dele e isso era, definitivamente, um dos maiores prazeres da vida do barman. Adorava provocar o grandão ao ponto dele fugir por todos os lados, tentando evitar o pequeno a todo custo. Eram como Tom & Jerry, em uma versão menos violenta.

“V-você… o que você… o que é que ‘ta fazendo aqui?” Era visível o nervosismo em sua voz, o que só fez o barman rir baixo. Tinha plena consciência do que isso causava nas pessoas, e usava isso ao seu favor quando queria. E esse era um desses momentos.

“Trabalho aqui, Sr. Park.” Se aproximou do pilar da entrada, escorando nele. Todo movimento muito bem calculado para chamar a atenção do mais alto.

Chanyeol não sabia disfarçar. Era óbvio a sua atração pelo barman, mesmo que renegasse. E ele sempre o renegou. Mas Kim Minseok não era do tipo que desiste fácil e adorava os jogos de sedução que tinha com o mais alto, mesmo que fosse unilateral.

“Hum.” Park engoliu em seco, afrouxando a gravata borboleta que estava usando. “O-onde que o Kyungsoo está? Eu p-preciso falar… é, com ele.”

“O Sr. Do não está, provavelmente vai demorar um pouco para voltar.” Sua voz era bem suave, tentando provocar alguma reação no orelhudo. O que acabou funcionando, porque ele estava totalmente vermelho, até as orelhas. Minseok riu, achando tudo bem fofo.

A verdade era que Chanyeol caía perfeitamente no estereótipo de bad boy, sendo descolado e dirigindo carros caros, mas o barman sabia que no fundo ele não era assim.

Faziam-se anos desde que se conheciam, e desde a primeira vez Minseok tinha o achado atraente, com seus ombros largos e orelhas salientes. Ele era um rapaz muito bonito de se olhar, e o barman reconhecia isso. Mas o que mais gostava era da sua personalidade que mudava completamente quando estava perto dele.

Não precisava nem conhecê-lo para ver que isso verdade.

Apenas a interação que tinha com seu chef o denunciava o suficiente para se estar a pé com a personalidade amorosa e boba do grandão.

“Então eu, eu posso voltar outra hora. É. Outra hora eu volto. Q-quando ele chegar, me diz, que aí… aí eu volto.” Ele virou as costas, mas não antes de Minseok lhe agarrar o pulso, puxando sua mão. Ela estava fria. O barman sorriu novamente.

“Fique, Sr. Park. Ele não vai demorar.” Chanyeol se voltou para o baixinho, engolindo seco, totalmente nervoso. Não sabia o que fazer.

O pequeno o puxou até o bar, pela mão, e sentou o grandão no banco alto como se estivesse guiando uma criança perdida no supermercado. O moreno terminou os drinks que tinha que entregar, e se voltou para o grandalhão a sua frente, que mexia no celular nada distraidamente. Era engraçado como ele se esforçava para parecer natural perto de Minseok, quando tudo o que fazia era forçar casualidade.

“Chanyeol…” Disse manso, assustando o pobre homem. Isso o fez sorrir de canto. Tanto tempo se passou, e ele ainda se sentia tão arisco quando ficava perto de Minseok. Era tanto engraçado quanto adorável. “Quer beber alguma coisa?” Perguntou, dessa vez sem forçar nenhum charme. Acabaria matando o coitado de estresse.

“N-não. Eu ‘tô ótimo. Firme. Belezinha. Maravilha.”

“Posso te preparar um drink mais fraco, ou um suco? Você que sabe, Sr. Park.” Usava o pronome para provocar, mas só de leve. Qualquer risco a mais tiraria o Park fora da jogada, precisava ser cuidadoso.

“Tu-tudo bem. Um suco então. Certo, um suco cairia bem.”

“Qual sabor?”

“Uh, não sei, banana?” Minseok riu levemente.

“Tá tentando me dizer alguma coisa, Sr. Park?”

“O-o que? E-eu não ‘tô entendendo.” Sabia que não, mas ainda assim era engraçado.

“Esqueça. Vou lhe fazer o suco de banana.”

“Pode colocar aquela coisa doce?” O grandão lhe pediu, inocente.

Só podia ser brincadeira. Kim sorriu de canto.

“Leite condensado ?”

“Sim.” Disse com um grande sorriso, como uma criança.

“Com prazer.”

Minseok se virou, e começou a preparar os ingredientes para o tal suco. Pegou o leite, a banana congelada e o leite condensado. Colocou todos no mix, e ficou parecendo quase um milk shake quando finalizou com alguns cubos de gelo.

Serviu o copo para o homem à sua frente que estava sentado encolhido, parecendo bem fofo. Um contraste gigantesco entre o seu tamanho e postura anterior.

“Onde o Kyungsoo foi?”

“Ele e Baekhyun foram comprar mais mantimentos para o restaurante.”

“E ainda não chegaram?” O grandão arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Pois é, era o que todos estavam se perguntando.

“Ainda não.” Olhou para o relógio que estava marcando 15h15. Se demorassem mais um pouco teriam que fechar para o turno da noite, já que era bem mais agitado. “Mas qual é a da caminhonete? Pensei que era um cara de carros caros.”

“Eu trouxe algumas cervejas, como o Soo me pediu.”

“Pode deixar aqui, posso assiná-las pra você.”

O homem o olhou, um pouco desconfortável.

“Na verdade eu tenho que falar com ele também.”

“Entendo.” Na verdade não entendia, supôs que eram assuntos privados. Sendo assim não tinha nada com isso. “Você quer comer alguma coisa? Já comeu hoje?”

“E-eu… uh... não, ainda não.”

“Posso lhe fazer algo. O que gostaria?”

“Não quero lhe dar o trabalho.” Minseok ficou o encarando. Ele falava sério?

Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas para o mais alto.

“Chanyeol… esse é, literalmente, o meu trabalho.” O maior pareceu perceber o que tinha falado, e começou a rir nervoso.

“Certo, é. Eu me esqueci disso.” O outro sorriu, achando graça.

“Vou pedir para que te preparem algo, já volto.”

Minseok seguiu para a área da cozinha, tentando procurar por alguém que pudesse tirar um tempo para o grandão, sabiam que ele era mais do que um cliente VIP no restaurante, era o próprio sócio. Tinha que ser tratado como tal.

Mas Kim não conseguia enxergá-lo como tal. 

Com toda aquela personalidade fofa, achava difícil não provocá-lo. Principalmente se ele ficasse correndo dele assim.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol estava suando, mais do que suara em toda a sua vida inteira. Nem com todas as modelos do mundo, se sentia tão atraído como se sentia por Kim Minseok.

Só podia ser um tipo de karma.

Ele mesmo havia indicado o barman para o restaurante sem nem ao menos o conhecer, então era meio que sua culpa.

O baixinho era melhor amigo e roomate de Luhan, sua amiga e ex-colega de banda (um passado que não quer mais lembrar). Kim precisava de um emprego como barman quando o conheceu. Luhan havia lhe perguntado se não sabia de algum lugar que estava contratando, e na época o Dyo’s ainda estava por fazer uma área para o bar, então pensou que seria perfeito para o rapaz.

Mas não imaginava que ele era tão bonito e charmoso, muito menos sabia de sua personalidade tão libertina.

Quando o viu pela primeira vez, foi uns bons 3 dias depois de ser contratado. O garoto estava no bar, como de costume. Ainda tinha o piercing no lado esquerdo do lábio, que se estendia quando sorria. E foi a primeira imagem que Park viu.

Havia lhe agradecido pela oportunidade e perguntado como poderia recompensá-lo. Mas Chanyeol ficou parado feito uma pedra, sem saber o que fazer. Estava admirado com a beleza dele, tão admirado que começou a se embolar, dizendo que precisava falar com Kyungsoo, e fugiu do rapaz.

Chanyeol não entendia. 

Nunca havia se sentido atraído por um cara antes, nem mesmo seu maior ídolo, Van Diesel. Então não sabia porque o barman tinha um efeito tão grande sobre si.

Desconfiava que era por conta de sua alma totalmente livre e sem amarras, meio parecido com a sua, apesar de Chanyeol ter mais responsabilidades do que queria.

Já havia esbarrado com o garoto diversas vezes em clubes noturnos, sempre fugindo quando o via. Minseok carregava consigo uma placa brilhando perigo em todos os idiomas possíveis, e o Park era fluente em todos eles.

Suspirou, sem saber o que fazer. Talvez fosse heterossexual com ascendência para Kim Minseok. Era a única explicação plausível.

Estava um pouco distraído com o copo na mão, quando a porta do restaurante se abriu, revelando um Do Kyungsoo… de óculos escuros? E sorrindo? UAU. O que é isso?

Logo depois Chanyeol começou a entender, já que Baekhyun apareceu logo atrás, com um sorriso de lado no rosto.

Ah, o que estava havendo ali?

O careca avistou Chanyeol ali sentado e parou de sorrir na mesma hora, tirando os óculos e arregalando os olhos, como se tivesse sido pego em flagrante. E havia mesmo, o danado. O mais alto abriu um sorriso gigantesco que poderia dar inveja ao gato da Alice.

“Olá, Kyungja.” Kyungsoo olhou feio pra ele.

“Já disse pra não me chamar assim!” Baekhyun ergueu as sobrancelhas preocupado, e se afastou um pouco, sem saber o que fazer. O baixinho sempre estourava com o orelhudo quando o assunto era apelidos, mas Chanyeol o achava fofo demais para não provocá-lo.

“Onde você estava? Estou te esperando faz séculos.”

“Comprando mantimentos.”

“Por 4 horas?” Kyungsoo ficou desconfortável, abraçando o pescoço como sempre fazia quando estava nervoso. Ou fingindo casualidade. Chanyeol franziu o cenho, desconfiado.

“É, uh, paramos pra almoçar.”

“Certo! Preciso te pagar, Sr. Do. Quanto eu lhe devo?” Baekhyun perguntou, já mexendo na carteira.

“Não precisa, Baekhyun. Está tudo bem.” Kyungsoo colocou a mão em cima da dele, fazendo-o fechar a carteira.

O grandão arregalou os olhos.

Como é que é?

“Por favor, eu insisto!”

Chanyeol se levantou do banco, chegando mais perto dos dois, e olhando para o seu amigo que parecia querer matar Baekhyun com os olhos. Ah! Já tinha entendido tudo.

“Vocês foram em um encontro e deixaram todos aqui esperando por todo esse tempo?” Chanyeol não podia acreditar. Seu melhor amigo estava saindo com alguém e não havia lhe falado nada! Isso era muita falta de consideração.

Ambos lhe olharam como se tivesse falado o maior absurdo do século.

“Nós não estávamos em um encontro.” Falaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo Chanyeol sorrir.

“Olha só, estão até falando ao mesmo tempo.” Kyungsoo olhou para seu amigo, o fulminando com os olhos. Em um movimento súbito ergueu o braço e o puxou pela orelha, o arrastando para o despensa.

“Aaaah! Aaaai Kyungsoo!” Gritou o caminho inteiro, até que o baixinho o soltou com raiva ao chegar no lugar.

“Será que dá pra parar de ser tão idiota?” O careca estava bravo, ao ponto de matar o outro ali mesmo. Park nunca havia visto ele tão constrangido durante os 20 anos que o conhecia. Ficou um pouco surpreso com isso.

“O que está acontecendo?” Levou a mão até a orelha, a esfregando. Estava quente e dolorida, mas deixou essa passar. Precisava fazer seu amigo desembuchar. “Desde quando você tem encontros sem me dizer? Não acredito nisso, Kyungja.”

Kyungsoo ergueu a cabeça para os céus, como se pedisse paciência. Suspirou olhando para o amigo, enquanto cruzava os braços.

“Não foi um encontro. Eu só… achei que seria apropriado o alimentar, já que estava tarde.”

Park franziu os olhos.

“E precisava pagar pra ele?” Agora era o grandão quem estava cruzando os braços, como um pai observando o filho mentindo na cara dura.

Do ficou desconfortável novamente, e também um pouco… ah, pera aí! Ele estava corando?

“Ele… ele esqueceu a sua carteira, então não era muito o que poderia ser feito.”

“Muita coisa poderia ser feito, como por exemplo, você podia deixar ele te pagar de volta.” Chanyeol sorriu, o provocando. “Por que não quer que ele lhe pague de volta, Kyungsoo?”

“Ora, não tem necessidade. E não sei porque ainda estamos falando disso, você não está aqui por algum motivo? O que você quer?”

“Não venha mudar de assunto!” O outro bufou.

“Que seja, Chanyeol. Se tiver algo para me dizer, diga logo. Preciso voltar para a cozinha.”

Droga, Do Kyungsoo havia ganhado essa batalha. Precisava mesmo falar com ele, então tentou se recompor. Sabia que o assunto o pegaria desprevenido e precisava ser delicado.

“Seu pai me ligou hoje.” Disse baixinho.

Kyungsoo mudou sua postura na mesma hora, arregalando os olhos. E aí estava. Chanyeol odiava esse olhar com todas as forças. Sempre que tocavam no assunto familiar, seu amigo ficava na defensiva. Como se lutasse para se defender de todas as decepções novamente.

“O que ele queria?” Perguntou no mesmo tom, olhando para os pés.

“Queria fazer uma proposta. Que nós cuidássemos dos preparativos pro casamento da prima da Sra. Do.” Kyungsoo sorriu sem graça, voltando seu olhar para o amigo. Ele estava triste. Profundamente triste. E isso matava Chanyeol, como se enfiasse uma faca em seu peito.

“Você quer dizer que ele lhe fez uma proposta, e você me enfiou nessa.”

Chanyeol engoliu seco. Tinha acertado na mosca.

“Eu fiz o que eu tinha que fazer, Kyungsoo. Nem em um milhão de anos eu faria um favor pro seu pai se não fosse para tentar fazê-lo perceber a burrada que fez.”

Kyungsoo o olhou, com misto de amor e raiva, se isso fosse possível.

“Eu não quero nada com ele, Chanyeol. Nada. Não me interessa quem irá se casar, não interessa se isso fará bem para o restaurante. Ele me expulsou de lá, então agora que arque com isso.”

“Eu sei que você tem raiva, e tem todo o direito de ter. Mas ele é seu pai, Soo. E sua mãe ainda sofre com isso, você sabe. Fazem quase 10 anos desde que ela não te vê, além das fotos que eu mostro.” Com isso, seu amigo começou a chorar. Sempre foi mais apegado com a mãe, era um ponto no qual ele nunca tocava.

Ainda se falavam vez ou outra pelo telefone, mas era muito raro, e quase sempre terminava em lágrimas. Desde quando fora expulso do casarão, Kyungsoo perdeu o contato total com a família. Apenas Chanyeol tinha o acolhido, e ele sempre mostrava sua gratidão quanto a isso. Mas se o grandão fez tudo o que podia, era apenas pelo fato de amar seu amigo imensamente como seu próprio irmão (as vezes como um filho).

Park suspirou e se aproximou do amigo, o abraçando. Não aguentava ver o pequeno tão triste, seu coração já era mole demais, mas quando o assunto era Do Kyungsoo, se transformava em líquido.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo sentia o abraço do seu amigo o envolver, e estava tentando muito não soltar todo o peso que sentia. Além de seus problemas familiares, andava muito estressado ultimamente. Como se pudesse explodir a qualquer momento. Pensou que talvez tivesse que tirar algumas férias em algum ponto da semana.

Do suspirou, se afastando de Chanyeol que ainda o olhava preocupado.

“É só que… se houver discussão, eu… eu só não sei como vou lidar com ele sozinho.” Disse baixinho, como se tivesse contando um segredo que não queria deixar escapar.

“O que você está dizendo? Eu vou estar lá com você.” Do achou que poderia desabar novamente. 

Chanyeol não sabia o quanto aquilo significava pra ele, ou o quanto o gigante de orelhas grandes o havia ajudado nos últimos tempos. Sentia-se até um peso para o amigo, mesmo sabendo que seu coração era enorme. E por essa mesma razão, é que não achava justo seu melhor amigo ter que lidar com a suas merdas familiares, se nem ele mesmo sabia lidar com elas.

“Não precisa, Chan. Eu tenho que aprender lidar com isso, não posso deixar meu pai ditar a minha vida mais. Isso já acabou faz tempo.”

“Sim, acabou. E sim, você tem que aprender lidar com isso Soo. Mas não precisa ser hoje, nem amanhã. Um passo de cada vez, uh?”

“Certo.” Disse, sentindo-se um pouco melhor.

“Você sabe que vou estar ao seu lado, mesmo que me empurre escada abaixo, né? Não pode se livrar de mim assim.” Chanyeol puxa o menor para seu grande abraço de urso novamente, e Kyungsoo imediatamente se sentiu melhor. Não sabia que tipo de remédio seus abraços tinham, mas era como se estivesse debaixo de um cobertor em uma noite congelante. Ou como se, de repente, todo o perigo do mundo fosse aniquilado. Sentia-se protegido com ele, como deveria se sentir perto de seu pai. Mas isso nunca aconteceu.

“Além de quê, adoro o pudim da sua mãe. É o melhor do mundo.”

Kyungsoo estava rindo agora.

“Você acha que ela vai fazer um pudim?” Perguntou esperançoso.

“Todos que você quiser, tenho certeza disso. Ela provavelmente vai surtar quando te ver.”

“Talvez.”

“Tá brincando? Mas é claro que vai.” O baixinho sorriu, socando Chanyeol antes de se afastar.

“Idiota. Tenho que ir, ou serei um chef morto.”

“Não se estresse, tá bem? Ainda temos algum tempo até o dia. Então fique tranquilo. Me ligue se precisar conversar.” Kyungsoo acenou com a cabeça. Tinha o melhor amigo do mundo.

“Tudo bem. Obrigado, Channie. Obrigado por ser você.” Chanyeol abriu seu sorriso característico, bagunçando o cabelo inexistente do baixinho.

“Eu sei que você me ama, Kyungja.”

Do bufou, e seguiu seu caminho até a porta da despensa. Virou para trás, e seu amigo ainda estava no mesmo lugar.

“Hey! Vamos! Cai fora da minha despensa! Pensa que só porque é o sócio você pode ficar aqui?”

“Não precisa tanto também.” O grandão disse contrariado. O baixinho era bem casca grossa quando queria, e não media pra quem direcionar sua raiva.

Já estavam indo pra cozinha, quando Minseok os interviu, fazendo Chanyeol congelar novamente.

“Sr. Park, te procurei por toda parte! Seu almoço está pronto.”

“Ainda não comeu?” Kyungsoo lhe perguntou, em tom repreensivo. “Vai logo, idiota. Vai acabar desmaiando por aí.”

“Não precisa tanto.” Ele repetiu, agora um pouco mais manso e assustado. Como se estivesse prestes a correr.

“Minseok, acompanhe o Chanyeol até uma mesa. E faça com que ele coma de verdade.”

“Sim, chef.”

“N-não precisa eu v-vou levar pra viagem.” Minseok sorriu largo.

“Está com pressa Sr. Park?”

“S-sim.”

“Então vou embrulhar para viagem. Siga-me, por favor.”

Chanyeol olhou para o amigo como se implorasse por algo com todas as forças, mas Kyungsoo não pareceu perceber, pois só disse:

“Pode ir.”

O grandão se sentiu traído enquanto seguia o barman para a entrada. Ambos sumiram juntos, e Kyungsoo não deixou de perceber o sorriso sarcástico de Minseok. Franziu o cenho.

Havia algo ali.

O chef seguiu seu caminho para a cozinha, e foi recebido com uma Taeyeon extremamente controlada, lhe pedindo pra que os ajudassem com os pedidos.

Do colocou seu Dolmã característico, e começou a ajudá-los com os pratos mais difíceis.

Como ainda era horário de almoço, não haviam tantos pratos sofisticados. Muitos eram tradicionais coreanos, então não precisou dar tantas checadas assim.

“Chef chegou outro pedido.” Kyungsoo suspirou. Talvez teria que lidar com esse sozinho.

“Qual é?”

“Dessa vez perguntaram se ainda servimos sobremesas, e pediram por um Merveilleux.”

O careca arregalou os olhos. Aquilo não era tão fácil de se fazer. Teria que chamar Baekhyun para o serviço.

“Veja se o chef Byun já está vestido, e o chame aqui. Vamos precisar de suas habilidades.”

Sooyoung arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

“Chef Byun?”

Do travou. Havia chamado Baekhyun de chef na frente de um funcionário. Droga, onde estava com a cabeça?

“Eu quis dizer o Sr. Byun, Sooyoung, basta chamá-lo.” Sua voz estava firme para que não houvesse maneiras de ser contrariado. Se desse outro deslize desse, ficaria bem claro suas intenções com Baekhyun. E muitos funcionários poderiam se revoltar se soubesse que o novato era o escalado para ser o próximo chef de seu futuro restaurante.

 

 

 

 

 

Byun estava um pouco nervoso. Talvez pouco seria um eufemismo muito grande, porque não sabia mais o que pensar.

Havia passado um tempo com Kyungsoo, e havia sido bem divertido e leve, como se estivessem em algum passeio de férias. Toda aquela leveza proporcionou aos dois um aumento grande no tempo de almoço, com um atraso de mais de uma hora.

Sabia que não podia se engraçar com o chefe, era extremamente perigoso. Iam pensar que ele teria regalias no restaurante devido o seu relacionamento, o que não seria verdade.

No pouco tempo que ficou perto de Kyungsoo, pode perceber que ele era um homem justo e responsável, e que provavelmente teria mais de uma tonelada de peso nas costas de coisas para lidar sozinho. E isso era tanto quanto admirável, quanto triste.

Queria poder ajudá-lo com tudo isso.

Deus, de onde tinha vindo isso?

Havia passado da pessoa que mais queria que seu chefe fosse para o inferno, pra pessoa que o ajudaria em qualquer situação.

Só podia ser culpa daquele Entremet.

Byun corou.

Aquele Entremet…

Havia ficado tão perto do careca devido a partilha do prato, que tinha ficado difícil de manter-se são. Não sabia como o chef havia levado aquilo numa boa. Pensou que talvez não tinha a mesma visão que ele, já que era do costume coreano partilhar a comida, então provavelmente não era nada demais.

Mas Baekhyun estava um pouco moldado com o ocidente, e havia se acostumado a ver casais fazerem esse tipo de coisa na França, e não pessoas que não tinham relação alguma, principalmente, não com seu chefe.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando se recompor.

Porém sua mente logo voltou para os comentários do Park mais cedo. Estavam mesmo parecendo um casal? Concordava que o chefe deveria ter aceitado o pagamento pelo almoço, mas Kyungsoo havia negado tremendamente. Não sabia o que fazer. Iria acabar pirando tentando entendê-lo.

“Toc, toc.” Não precisou se virar para saber quem era. A voz rouca já era familiar, assim como o seu cheiro de menta.

“Minseok.” Byun sorriu de lado, virando para o outro que estava se aproximando.

“Olá, Cenourinha. Como estamos? Vivos após o encontro com o Diabo?” O barman estava lhe provocando, com o mesmo sorriso sarcástico. Continuava deslumbrante, porém.

“Sim, acho que no fim eu ganhei o bolo da princesa.” Estava fazendo referência ao diálogo que tiveram, logo quando se conheceram. O Kim pareceu se lembrar, pois alargou o sorriso para o confeiteiro.

“Fico feliz em saber disso. Mas vim aqui com um propósito meio chato, e um que talvez seja interessante. Qual quer saber primeiro?”

“O interessante, claro.”

“Escolha certa.” Sorriu, se aproximando. “Você sabe que eu lhe pedi pra me ajudar com a cozinha, certo?”

“Sim, claro. Eu te ajudo.”

“Eu fico agradecido pela sua disposição, Baek. Mas ainda não terminei a proposta.” Não sabia onde o barman queria chegar, mas o seu sorriso não estava bom. “Você sabe que não podemos praticar aqui no restaurante, teria conflito com o horário de trabalho. Então eu pensei: Por que não poderíamos fazer isso de fim de semana?” Ele estava animado, como se tivesse encontrado a solução para todos os seus problemas. “O que acha?”

Fim de semana? Passar os fins de semana ao lado dele? Todos os fins de semana?

Isso não iria ser fácil. Mas havia prometido para ele que o ajudaria, e se tivesse um controle maior sobre a situação, talvez daria tudo certo. Certo?

“Uh, e… como a gente faria isso? Que dizer, onde?”

“Na sua casa, ou na minha.” O moreno deu de ombros. “Não faço questão de lugar. Contanto que esteja lá, ficarei feliz.” Sorriu, dessa vez genuíno e sem malícias.

“Ok. Bem, talvez seja melhor… uh, na minha casa. Se quiser, podemos começar no Sábado. Te passo o endereço por mensagem.”

“Acho que ainda não trocamos números, Baek.”

“Oh, é verdad-” Antes que pudesse terminar sua frase, Minseok enfiou a mão no seu bolso traseiro, pegando seu celular. Como não tinha senha nenhuma, ele simplesmente abriu a aba de contatos e inseriu seu número lá dentro, o salvando como “Gostoso do Bar.” Baekhyun riu.

“Você tem uma bela visão de si mesmo.”

“Oh, baby, isso é apenas a realidade.” Piscou para ele, colocando o celular de volta onde estava. Byun percebeu que ele se demorou um pouco, com a mão em seu traseiro. Não sabia direito o que pensar sobre isso. Por um lado adorava os flertes de Minseok, por outro desconfiava que eram só aquilo: flertes. E nada mais. Não sabia se o outro investiria em algo a mais com ele, tinha uma alma muito livre para se amarrar a alguém.

“Mas ainda tenho que lhe falar da proposta ruim.”

O ruivo quase havia se esquecido.

“Certo. Qual é?”

“Seu querido chef está te convocando para a cozinha. Parece que finalmente você poderá por suas habilidades em prática.”

Baekhyun ficou surpreso. Havia enfim chegado a hora?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun estava a todo vapor, batendo merengues e tudo mais, o que fazia Kyungsoo sorrir. O garoto estava tendo o tempo de sua vida na sua cozinha.

Havia feito por si só a massa do merengue, mesmo que o chef tenha lhe avisado que tinham a massa pronta na despensa. Mas deveria imaginar que seu confeiteiro seria tão dedicado quanto ele. Sorriu, o vendo confeitar os círculos na assadeira, seguidos por pequenos montes de merengue doce.

Estava tão concentrado no que fazia, que não percebeu Do o olhando durante todo o processo.

“Hey chef, uma ajuda aqui?” Era Sooyoung quem estava lhe chamando, despertando-lhe do torpor.

“Sim.” Aproximou-se do prato da funcionária, percebendo o caldo um pouco ralo demais. “Coloque menos água, e um pouco mais de carne. Veja se o sal está certo.”

“Certo, chef.” A garota seguiu suas instruções, e o careca voltou seu olhar para Baekhyun novamente, que estava cuidando do chocolate ralado que iria em volta do prato. Flocos perfeitos de chocolate saíam do pequeno ralador, fazendo Kyungsoo ficar admirado. Era muito fácil quebrá-los, se não tivesse a força certa. Mas o pequeno sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Já tinha o creme pronto, e estava o colocando no saco de confeitar, quando Do resolveu checá-lo.

“Tudo bem?” Disse com a voz um pouco baixa, sem querer desconcentra-lo. Não adiantou muito, pois Baekhyun pulou da mesma maneira, apertando o saco, fazendo sair um pouco de creme. Isso fez Kyungsoo rir.

“Calma, Baekhyun. Não sou uma assombração.”

“S-senhor. Me desculpe. Eu só estava distraído.”

“Estava concentrado.” Corrigiu-o. Voltou seu olhar para o creme, e viu que havia alguns flocos de chocolate misturados.

“Flocos?”

“Pedido do cliente.” Respondeu na defensiva.

Estava provavelmente achando que Kyungsoo iria repreendê-lo. O chef torceu os lábios. Talvez merecesse isso.

“Posso provar?” Perguntou. Precisava checar se estava bom. E é claro, queria mesmo provar o creme dele.

“C-claro.”

Pegou a mão que Baekhyun segurava o saco, e apertou em cima de seu dedo. Kyungsoo olhou pra ele enquanto chupava o dedo, medindo a sua reação. Achou que o funcionário ficaria nervoso por ter o chef o avaliando e estava certo. O garoto arregalou os olhos, engolindo seco. Estava apavorado.

“Escute, Baekhyun.” Tinha que acabar com isso, ou sua dinâmica não iria funcionar. “Não quero que tenha medo de mim.” O garoto ficou boquiaberto.

“O-o que?”

“Você não precisa ter medo de mim. Estou aqui para ajudá-lo e orientá-lo. Não quero que pense que vou te repreender a todo momento. Estou tentando melhorar nisso.”

“P-por que está me dizendo isso?” Ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não era óbvio?

“Por que está gaguejando?”

Olhou para Kyungsoo, de uma maneira que no chef nunca havia visto antes, mas que também não conseguiu decifrar, ou que pudesse responder qualquer coisa, o fogão estava apitando, avisando que as plaquinhas já estivessem prontas e assadas.

“Com licença.” O ruivo sussurrou, antes de ir tirá-las do forno.

O chef não estava entendendo muito o que estava acontecendo, então o deixou com o prato, indo ao socorro dos outros cozinheiros que já estavam ficando bem nervosos com sua negligência. Fez uma nota mental pra parar de se distrair tanto com o confeiteiro.

 

 

 

 

 

O forno estava quente como um inferno, mas com certeza não estava pior que o calor que Baekhyun estava sentindo.

Que ideia foi aquela do seu chef? Chupar o dedo olhando pra ele daquele jeito? Baekhyun não ia aguentar nem mais um dia. Ia morrer de tesão se não fizesse alguma coisa.

Tirou os merengues assados do forno, percebendo que alguns ainda estavam meio crus, mais usaria os assados para montar o prato. Já estava estourando no tempo.

Colocou a bandeja na mesa, e começou a montar cada um, num prato digno para apresentações. Decorou como de costume, e levou para a bancada, a fim de entregá-lo.

O garçom chinês passou por ele, pegando o prato com um sorriso.

“Está lindo, carinha. Parabéns.”

“Obrigado.” Sorriu. Pelo menos alguém já havia gostado. Se virou para ver o chef o olhando, com um leve sorriso antes de voltar seus afazeres.

Isso podia significar algo? Estava orgulhoso dele? Esperava que sim. Havia dado o seu melhor.

Voltou a procurar algo para fazer, quando logo o garçom havia voltado, dessa vez sorrindo um pouco mais.

“A moça queria mandar os cumprimentos ao chef. Disse que foi transportada a sua maravilhosa França. Está emocionada na mesa.” Baekhyun ficou surpreso. Não esperava tanto. Era um doce relativamente simples, se soubesse lidar com os merengues, não tinha como errar.

“Oh. Fico feliz que ela tenha gostado tanto.” O garçom sorriu, fazendo um movimento para que Byum se aproximasse.

Baekhyun ficou um pouco confuso, mas obedeceu.

“Escute, ela lhe recomendou uma confeitaria famosa, se for de seu interesse. Sei que aqui não tem tanta liberdade na cozinha, então aceitei a recomendação.” Sussurrou, lhe passando um papel com um número de telefone anotado, e um nome escrito em baixo. “Esse é o confeiteiro chef de lá. Ela pediu que ligasse, se for de seu interesse.”

O confeiteiro ergueu as sobrancelhas com a nova informação. Sabia que o Dyo’s tinha um público heterogêneo, mas nunca imaginou que poderia receber propostas de emprego dentro do restaurante. Olhou para a cozinha, procurando Kyungsoo, e este já estava marchando em sua direção com determinação.

“Obrigado, Zitao. Diga a ela meus agradecimentos, e que manterei a proposta em mente.”

“Certo.” Tao piscou, voltando para o salão.

“Tudo bem?” Kyungsoo estava lhe perguntando, observando o papel na mão de Baekhyun, que logo o enfiou no bolso.

“Claro. Só algum cumprimento, sabe como é.” O chef estava desconfiado, mas acenou positivamente.

“Preciso que me ajude com os outros. Ainda há vários pratos a serem entregues.”

“Sim, chef.” disse, enquanto seguia Kyungsoo para a cozinha principal.

No caminho, Baeekhyun pensava. Pensava em muitas coisas das quais provavelmente teria que escolher daqui pra frente. Mas mais do que isso, pensou se seu futuro seria relevante para um restaurante no qual não tinha foco em confeitaria.


	7. Tarte au Citron

A mesa dessa vez estava completamente limpa e vazia, sem mais nenhuma marca de copos para estampar a madeira escura.

Eles tinham limpado tudo, então é claro que não havia mais nada ali.

Nada além de Sehun pra ser mais direto.

Depois da discussão, Irene achou melhor ir embora. Com uma desculpa que precisava pensar nas coisas com mais calma e que ele estava a pressionando para uma resposta.

Mas não deveria ser assim? Uma resposta fácil? Como a solução de uma equação de primeiro grau?

As coisas complicariam depois, quando chegasse a hora.

Mas o começo era para ser simples e leve, não entendia onde havia errado.

Estava sozinho no apartamento, e já era tarde da noite. Ainda não havia comido nada, e simplesmente parou com os projetos de trabalho, sem cabeça para continuar lidando com códigos e números binários a essa altura do dia.

Havia passado o tempo todo olhando para a mesa, e pensando que se não fosse tão precipitado, teria evitado tudo isso. E agora eles poderiam estar juntos, compensando a falta que os cinco dias afastados havia feito.

Sehun suspirou.

Não iria ajudar em nada sendo tão afobado. Devia deixar ela resolver as coisas ao seu tempo, e quando ela achasse que fosse melhor. Nem ao menos tinha tempo para pensar em casamento agora, pelo amor de Deus!

Ótimo. 

Estava agora até usando expressões religiosas no seu dialeto.

Mas que porcaria.

Levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado, e se dirigiu para a cozinha. Verificou a geladeira atrás de algum vinho, ou algo que pudesse fazê-lo perder seus neurônios. Hoje não estava ligando muito para isso.

Mas não havia nada. Nem uma gota de álcool sequer. O prpgramador suspirou, voltando para a sala, se derrubando no sofá. Era deprimente como qualquer coisa que abalasse seu relacionamento o afetava profundamente. Achava que se Irene resolvesse não se casar com ele, talvez não fosse suportar. Na verdade, tinha plena certeza disso.

Estava tentando não chorar, pois odiava que fosse tão aberto com as pessoas ao ponto de deixá-las mexer com seu emocional, mesmo que com ela fosse diferente.

Sehun não sabia ter um meio termo, pra ele era tudo oito ou oitenta. Se entregava de corpo e alma quando gostava de alguém, quase sempre recolhendo os cacos de seu coração sozinho.

Queria poder ser um robô. Desses de alta tecnologia, que não passam de uma mera alusão de sentimentos. Queria poder não ser tão apegado e apaixonado pelas pessoas que ama. As pessoas só lhe traziam decepções, que muitas vezes eram impossíveis de lidar.

Não reparou quando as lágrimas haviam chegado, mas agora estavam ali. Tarde demais. A torneira havia se aberto, e ele sentiu que todas as frustrações dos últimos meses estavam descendo pelos seus olhos abaixo.

A porta do apartamento se abriu com a chave, revelando um Baekhyun sorridente e borrado, por conta de suas lágrimas não derramadas. Ou talvez seria a miopia? Provavelmente seria a miopia.

O sorriso que ostentava no rosto caiu na mesma hora quando viu o amigo no sofá, com seu pijama e olhos inchados. Seu olhar era como se o coração tivesse partido ao meio.

“Hyung… o que houve?” Perguntou preocupado, já sentando no sofá puxando o amigo para um abraço.

Mas Sehun só conseguia chorar. Havia esperado muito tempo pra isso então uma vez que começou, não conseguia mais parar. Era como um vazamento que fora contido por meses, e trouxe o caos por onde passava.

Baekhyun o puxou para o seu colo. Estava cheirando a marshmallow e chocolate, como um perfeito doce de padaria. Era reconfortante.

Sehun o agarrou pela cintura, com a cabeça no seu colo, tentando sentir mais conforto. Mas quando o amigo começou a lhe fazer um cafuné nos cabelos, resolveu que não tinha mais jeito. Ia deixar que tudo fosse embora, precisava se livrar do peso acomulado e não tinha jeito melhor do que no colo de alguém que lhe trazia conforto.

Baekhyun suspirou, perdido. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas podia imaginar.

“Estou aqui com você agora, Hunnie. Não vou a lugar nenhum.” O maior acenou a cabeça em resposta, fazendo o ruivo se entristecer. Não conseguia ao menos falar.

“Você comeu? Precisa comer. Quando estiver melhor, me diga e eu lhe faço algo.” O mesmo aceno, só para certificar que estava escutando.

Passaram-se uns bons 10 minutos, e eles continuavam abraçados. Sehun já havia parado de chorar, apenas aceitando os cuidados de Baekhyun.

Levantou de seu colo sentando na outra ponta do sofá, respirando fundo. Doía, mas nada como a dor que carregava no coração.

“Quer me contar o que houve?” Seu amigo perguntou, com preocupação. 

Mal conseguia olhar pra ele sem se sentir um pouco patético. Odiava que fosse tão carente assim, queria poder ter uma imagem forte para o seu irmãozinho. Queria poder ser o Hyung que ele pudesse contar. Mas acontecia quase sempre ao contrário.

Baekhyun era a pessoa mais forte e teimosa que havia conhecido. Ele quase nunca precisava de ajuda, e se virava sempre que podia. Não era de desistir fácil sem lutar por um exército inteiro antes, e isso era uma das coisas que mais admirava nele.

“Sehun. Fale comigo, sabe que pode desabafar.” O mais alto suspirou, deixando sair todo o ar do pulmão.

“Irene foi embora.”

“O que?” O outro estava tão surpreso quanto poderia ficar. “O que quer dizer com isso?”

“O que eu disse. Ela foi embora, nem sei se um dia irá voltar. Ou se ainda quer se casar.” Ele tentava não pensar no pior, mas era inevitável. 

Qualquer um na sua situação iria pensar o pior. Ou talvez Sehun só fosse muito pessimista, ao ponto de imaginar situações inexistentes ou cheias de hipérboles. Era um pouco de seu feitio ser assim.

“Mas… por que? Como assim?” Baekhyun agora parecia bem preocupado, como se não quisesse acreditar e ao mesmo tempo que já estivesse esperando por isso. Talvez ele já soubesse. Sempre foi bom em ler os outros.

“Eu… eu estraguei tudo, Baekkie. Sou um idiota. Ela realmente tem toda a razão de não querer se casar comigo.”

“O que está dizendo? Pare de bobagens, Irene te ama.”

“Às vezes o amor não é suficiente.” Disse, sombrio. Com isso seu amigo não pode rebater. Ele sabia que era verdade. Seus últimos relacionamentos terminaram da mesma maneira: com algum empecilho entre carreiras, ou o namorado que ainda não havia se assumido para a família conservadora.

Então Byun entendia muito bem como era.

“Mas… eu não sei, por que você simplesmente não fala com ela? Ela é sua noiva, Sehun!”

“Você não entende, não é? Eu não posso fazer isso Baek.” O ruivo franziu o cenho em confusão.

“E porquê não?”

Sehun suspirou, derrotado. Encostou-se no sofá, olhando pela janela do apartamento a fora procurando alguma resposta que equivalesse com os seus sentimentos.

“Porque eu não suportaria a verdade. Eu não suportaria se ela me dissesse que não quer se casar comigo, não suportaria ser deixado por ela, porque eu a amo mais que tudo nessa vida. Para além da Lua, espaço, ou tempo. Para além de todo o Universo.” Disse, baixinho. 

E foi como se tivesse tirado todo um peso da suas costas. A verdade era essa, e não iria mudar. Sehun era extremamente apaixonado por ela e tinha muito medo de que as coisas não encaminhassem do jeito que queria.

“Irene, sua idiota.” Baekhyun murmurou, sem que o outro pudesse entender. “Olha, hyung. Você só vai conseguir saber disso se conversar com ela, não dá pra ficar deduzindo o que ela sente ou deixa de sentir. Vocês tem que conversar. E pelo que eu entendi, ela quer isso também. Então, tenha um pouco de paciência e espere que ela venha falar com você, não se precipite.”

Sehun acenou a cabeça, concordando. Ele estava certo. Mas Baekhyun sempre estava.

“Não sei o que eu faria sem você, Baekkie.”

“Provavelmente pediria conselhos para uma vidente de computador.”

O programador franziu os olhos, o que só significava uma coisa: estava formulando alguma teoria na sua pequena cabeça científica.

“Não acho que seria uma solução viável. São sites programados para lhe dar uma resposta algorítmica de algo previamente apresentado. Não passa de uma sucessão de números, talvez algo que se possa relacionar com o conceito de sorte.”

Baekhyun sorriu.

“Você tem toda razão.” Ele se levantou do sofá, e se espreguiçou em pé. “Acho que agora devemos comer algo, certo? Vou preparar pra gente.”

“Não precisa fazer isso. Deve estar cansado com o turno no restaurante.” Baekhyun corou escarlate, fazendo o maior ficar confuso. “O que foi?”

“Talvez eu deva lhe atualizar um pouco.”

“Aconteceu alguma coisa?”

“Todas as coisas que poderiam acontecer.”

  
  
  


Na caixa branca, havia apenas um resto da torta de limão francesa que ela havia comprado mais cedo.

Poderiam pensar que era louca por achar que estava totalmente sem gosto ou sem alegria, mas talvez seja ela quem se sentia assim.

Irene suspirou.

Estava brincando com a etiqueta da caixa, escrito com o nome em francês: Tarte au Citron. Ridículo, porque simplesmente não traduziam? Não era como se torta de limão tivesse um nome específico que não poderia ser passado pra outra língua.

Acabou deixando a caixa de lado, pegando da sacola alguns panfletos de vestido de noiva das lojas qual ela havia visitado. Tinha enfim tomado coragem para ir atrás e ver alguns vestidos, mas acabou ficando nauseada novamente com a ideia. Estava ficando louca.

Casamento era uma palavra que a assustava agora e não sabia como dizer isso a Sehun. Sim, queria se casar com ele. Não havia nenhum cara no mundo o qual gostaria de se casar. Se não fosse Oh Sehun, não seria ninguém.

Mas o problema é: Irene não queria se casar agora. E talvez nem nos próximos 5 anos. Não estava nada preparada. Quando aceitou a mão de Sehun, Irene não pensou nas consequências. Apenas aceitou que iriam se casar e construir um lar juntos, dormir juntos todos os dias e cozinhar juntos durante a semana. Só pensou nos bônus que teriam, esquecendo das responsabilidades e de todo o casamento que devia planejar.

Não havia falado com seu pai ainda. Não se dava bem com o pai o suficiente para lhe contar sobre a sua vida, ele ainda não a aceitava por ser quem é, então escondia muitas informações dele. Droga, ele nem ao menos sabia que ela estava em um relacionamento tão sério com Sehun, devia pensar que ainda estavam apenas namorando.

Mas seu noivo não sabia de nada disso.

A garota suspirou, tentando achar algum sentido naquilo tudo e não se surpreendendo quando não obteve resposta alguma.

Levantou da cadeira da cozinha, indo para a sala terminar seu projeto para o próximo festival de cosplay. Precisava ajustar algumas coisas na roupa da Captain V, e estava ficando um pouco doida com tudo isso.

Já estava sentada no sofá da sala, quando a porta do apartamento se abriu forte com uma Yeri muito irritada bufando com seu skate na mão.

“Juro por Deus que se Mark Lee não sair daquele treino, eu esmago a sua cara na asfalto.” Ela se sentou no sofá, jogando-se sobre ele. “Garotos são todos uns idiotas.”

“Vou concordar com você nisso aí.” Sorriu, achando graça da irmã mais nova. Mark Lee era o mesmo garotinho com quem trocava mangás em sua igreja, e depois que cresceu, Yeri foi quem acabou se aproximando mais do garoto, construindo uma amizade um tanto esquisita. “O que aconteceu dessa vez?”

“Eu errei a manobra, e ele achou que seria engraçado me zoar por isso. Aquele idiota.” A menina bufou, cruzando os braços com raiva.

“Yep. Concordando novamente.”

“Por que ele acha que tem o direito de me zoar? Eu poderia acabar com a sua bunda em qualquer momento que eu quisesse. Ele não sabe fazer nem um Flip direito.”

“Aposto que não.”

“E sabe qual o pior?” Ela disse, exasperada e tirando o boné que estava na cabeça, o jogando no chão com raiva. “O idiota ainda falou que ficaria comigo se tivesse que escolher. Entre todas as garotas, é eu quem ele escolheria. Isso não faz o menor sentido.”

“Eles nunca fazem.”

“Juro por Deus, Irene. Eu o mato. Um dia, vocês verão o sangue do idiota nestas rodinhas, desse mesmo shape.” Ela segurou o skate para marcar seu ponto.

“Yeri, se acalme. Garotos são idiotas nessa idade.”

“Quer dizer que isso um dia muda?” Estava esperançosa, mas Irene percebeu ter falado besteira.

“Bem, não. Eles sempre vão ser uns imbecis. Mas imbecis que aceitam mais sua categoria de imbecis no mundo, o que já é um avanço, certo?”

A garota bufou.

“Tanto faz. Não vou perder meu tempo com ele. Se ele quiser se engraçar comigo, vai levar um socão.” Ela estava tão brava que chegava a ser cômico. 

Talvez deveria aconselhar a irmã a não ceder para os garotos, nunca. Mas Yeri era dez vezes pior do que ela, e nunca deixava que os meninos tirassem proveito da sua posição no mundo do skateboarding.

Ela era pequena, e era uma menina, o que por si só, era um sinal de desvantagem. Mas sua teimosia e determinação era a fonte de força para enfrentar seus problemas. De certa forma Irene a admirava.

“Tenho certeza de que você fará a coisa certa.” Disse, ainda rindo de sua irmã mais nova.

“Pode apostar que sim.” Descruzou os braços, olhando para os panfletos de vestidos que Irene havia trazido consigo mais cedo. “O que é isso?” Arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

A mais velha ficou um pouco constrangida. Não sabia muito o que dizer para a garota, não queria que se animasse a toa. Recolheu os panfletos da mesa de centro, colocando-os socados dentro da pequena bolsa de costura que estava ao seu lado.

“Não é nada, Yeri. Vai para o banho, vou esquentar o jantar.”

“Ah, mas nem pensar! Você vai desembuchar. O que é isso tudo? Finalmente vai dar pé ao casamento? Será que posso procurar pelo meu vestido de dama?” Seus olhos brilhavam com excitação e alegria. Ela tinha puxado a paixão por moda da irmã e adorava brincar de se vestir. Apesar de não gostar de fazer cosplay, apenas de “roupas fofinhas”.

“Escute, Yeri.” A outra bufou, sem saber direito o que dizer. Sabia que ela estava animada, e isso só ia fazer com que houvesse outra discussão no mesmo dia. E já estava cansada de discussões.“Não, não vou me casar. Eu só… tive uma discussão com Sehun, então… acabei ficando um pouco pressionada com os preparativos.”

“O que quer dizer com ‘fiquei pressionada?’ Você não deveria se preparar para o casamento? Quer dizer, você ao menos marcou alguma data?” A pequena estava agora lhe olhando feio, como se não acreditasse que a irmã pudesse ser tão idiota.

Acontece que Sehun era seu ídolo número um.

Sua irmã era extremamente apaixonada por ele, como se fosse algum desses idols que ela tanto admirava. Sehun sempre fez de tudo pra ela, então Irene não podia a culpar. Droga, ele provavelmente era um anjo disfarçado na Terra. Estava se sentindo muito burra a cada hora que passava.

“Não, eu não marquei.”

“Não falou com papai?” A mais velha engoliu seco. De jeito nenhum.

Não deu resposta alguma a Yeri, só contribuindo para que a garota ficasse mais nervosa.

“Eu não acredito nisso, Unnie. Você não quer se casar com ele? É isso?”

“É mais complicado do que isso, Yeri.” Respondeu, fazendo a garota a par de suas suspeitas. Estava olhando para a irmã mais velha como se ela fosse uma completa idiota. O que não passava de uma verdade, tinha que admitir.

“Por que não quer se casar com ele? Ele é lindo como um garoto 2D. Até parece com seu fabuloso Tuxedo Mask.”

“Beleza não é tudo Yeri.”

A garota fechou a cara. Estava ficando furiosa.

“Você não o ama!” Irene ficou chocada. O que? Mas é claro que o amava.

“É claro que eu o amo! Mais que tudo! Mas as vezes, isso não é suficiente. O amor nem sempre vai ser suficiente.”

“Vocês adultos são uns molengas. Colocam empecilhos onde não tem.” A garota cruzou os braços, frustrada. Provavelmente não iria entender se desabafasse. Claro que não, era uma adolescente. Pra ela qualquer coisa se resolveria se Irene parasse de ser ‘tão molenga’.

“Um dia você será assim também.”

“Isso não vai acontecer. Não sou idiota como você.” Com isso Irene se irritou, cruzando os braços.

“Certo, mocinha. Já pro banho. Chega de ódio aos adultos por hoje.”

“É só… pense bem no que está fazendo. Tem certeza que não está colocando obstáculos na sua felicidade? Nem tudo precisa ser tão complicado.”

Isso a fez parar. Estava colocando obstáculos na felicidade? Não tinha muita certeza sobre isso. Só estava com medo do que tinha pela frente, precisava de mais tempo para decidir seu futuro. Irene, nessa altura de sua vida, percebeu que não era fácil ser feliz.

“E desde quando você é tão sábia?” Perguntou, provocando-a.

“Desde quando comecei a ver Grey's Anatomy. Você aprende muito sobre adultos e suas idiotices.”

A mais velha riu da simplicidade da irmã. Puxou a garota pelos ombros, a direcionando para o banheiro como naquelas brincadeiras infantis.

“Vá para o banho, que vou fazer o jantar. O que você quer?”

“Alguma chance de termos pizza?” Perguntou com uma inocência forçada.

“Sério, Yeri? Não tem mais cinco anos. Isso não funciona mais.”

“Não custa tentar…” Respondeu, mal humorada, fazendo a irmã mais velha rir.  
  
  


 

Baekhyun achou que Sehun estava no meio de um surto mental, pois tinha falado tudo o que havia acontecido para o seu amigo. Mas Sehun ainda estava com a mesma cara que fazia quando processava toda a informação que havia recebido. Cenho franzido em concentração, e o dedo no queixo se obrigando a pensar em alguma solução.

“Então… tiveram um encontro?” Perguntou sério, como se fosse um fato científico.

“Não, Sehun! Não escutou nada do que eu disse?”

“Bem, se almoçaram juntos, e ele pagou, então não é um encontro? Pelo menos é isso que mostram nos filmes, como uma regra social entre casais.” Baekhyun bateu com a mão na testa.

“Mas não era um encontro. Só almoçamos porque era hora, nada mais que isso.”

“Certo.” Voltou para o seu estágio de analista, buscando mais respostas. “Então… não tiveram um encontro, mas de qualquer jeito, ele agiu como se fossem namorados?”

“Sehun! Esquece essa história de namoro! Não foi um encontro!”

“Ainda não compreendo porque ele iria pagar um almoço pra você, e não receber o pagamento de volta. Não existe tal coisa nas regras sociais.”

“Bem, talvez ele podia se sentir culpado? Quer dizer, ele meio que é bem casca grossa comigo, as vezes.”

“Não, isso não seria viável.”

“Como não?”

“Ele é um chef. Já deve estar acostumado a xingar sem pedir desculpas.” Bem, isso não passava de uma verdade. A maioria dos chefs são bem imbecís na cozinha. “Ao que tudo indica, ele criou algum tipo de afeto com você que ainda não dá pra ser reconhecido. Talvez o tempo lhe dirá, Baekkie.”

Afeto? E Do Kyungsoo na mesma frase?

Definitivamente não!

“Hum, talvez.” Não iria contrariar o seu amigo, pois ele estava finalmente feliz em poder ajudá-lo com alguma coisa. Acabar com a sua felicidade não era uma coisa que Baekhyun teria coragem de fazer no momento. “Obrigado, Hunnie. Por me ouvir.”

“Não ter porquê. Além do mais, fico muito feliz e orgulhoso que você esteja fazendo o que gosta agora. Vai levar em consideração essa proposta?”

Sehun estava se referindo ao papel que tinha recebido no restaurante da mulher misteriosa. Baekhyun o tirou  do bolso, analisando o nome e o telefone escritos à pressa com caneta preta. Será que deveria levar em consideração? Quer dizer, havia voltado agora para a Coreia, não sabia direito o que pensar.

“Eu… eu não sei.” Sehun assentiu, compreensivo.

“Leve seu tempo, Baekkie.” Ele se levantou da mesa em que estavam jantando, e colocou os pratos na pia, começando a lavá-los. Era sempre assim: ele cozinhava e o outro lavava. Era até engraçado ver como seu Hyung era tão concentrado em todas as tarefas domésticas que fazia. Como se quisesse deixar tudo perfeito.

“Posso te ajudar secar depois, só vou tomar um banho primeiro.”

“Não. Tome banho e durma, deve estar cansado. Não se preocupe comigo.” Mas se preocupava. Claro que se preocupava, eram como irmãos.

“Hunnie…”

“Tudo bem, Baekkie. Estou melhor. Sério. Se eu precisar de algo, eu falo com você. Sabe que não me importo com isso.” Ele sorriu, mas não estava feliz. 

Era mais como se quisesse lhe passar essa impressão. Baekhyun odiava que as vezes ele podia ser tão escorregadio, como os próprios Ramyeon que tanto adorava. Suspirou, seguindo seu caminho para o banheiro.

Assim que estava em sua cama, passou a pensar no dia que havia passado.

Havia vivido algumas emoções um tanto quanto extremas num período curto de tempo. Seu chefe estava o confundindo a cada momento que passavam juntos. Uma hora ele agia como se o odiasse, e na outra estava se esgueirando pra cima dele, ou chupando dedos com seus olhos trancados um no outro.

Tá bem, talvez esteja apenas exagerando um pouco a atração que sentia por ele. Mas podia culpa-lo? Kyungsoo era um cara muito bonito, não podia negar. E o pior é que ele nem ao menos tinha noção disso, o que só o deixava mais atraente.

A oportunidade de hoje não foi algo que esperava. Com certeza não. Mas isso, de certa forma, fez com que tivesse esperança no seu futuro no restaurante. Tinha que acreditar nisso.

Baekhyun havia se candidatado para aquela vaga porque era extremamente apaixonado pelo ambiente da Dyo’s. E quando soube que estavam contratando, ele surtou. Tinha que entrar no seu restaurante favorito. Seria a maior conquista que poderia ter.

Mas não levou em consideração que o restaurante não teria lugar para ele ali. Que não trabalhavam direito com a sua especialidade, que era a confeitaria. Sabia cozinhar, claro, mas não como o chef Dyo ou os outros funcionários. E não tinha as habilidades de barman de Minseok. Era como se tivesse sido forçado a se encaixar num quebra cabeça que não fazia jus a sua forma.

Porém, Baekhyun ia se esforçar. Ia se modelar para se encaixar ali, custe o que custar.

Deixou o papel guardado na gaveta do criado mudo, e a fechou a sete chaves mentais. Não iria mais esquentar a cabeça com isso, havia feito a sua decisão.

Quando estava pronto para dormir, o celular vibrou, anunciando uma mensagem de texto no KakaoTalk. Estranho. Abriu o aplicativo só para ficar surpreso com o que viu.

 **Minseok Kim** : Olá Baekkie ;)

 **Minseok Kim** : Já que já é sexta feira, queria saber como faremos amanhã...

 **Minseok Kim** : Eu poderia te dizer que preciso me preparar, mas na realidade…

 **Minseok Kim** : Eu só estou extremamente ansioso :P

 

Oh, essa não. 

Havia se esquecido completamente disso. 

Minseok queria ter aulas de culinária com ele, que havia prometido se dedicar a isso em seus fins de semana. Juntos. Baekhyun achou que poderia pirar. Onde ele estava com a cabeça? Só poderia estar no mundo da Lua! Isso nunca poderia ser uma boa ideia.

 

 **Byun Baekhyun:**  Certo

 **Byun Baekhyun:**  Eu lhe passo o endereço no sábado

 **Byun Baekhyun:**  Poderia vir aqui, digamos, as 8h?

 **Byun Baekhyun** : Já que o restaurante abre as duas...

 **Byun Baekhyun** : Talvez iremos precisar de um tempo a mais para se preparar antes do trabalho.

 **Minseok Kim** : Está acordado ainda?  
  


 

Oh, ele estava online. Byun começou a ficar nervoso.

 

 **Byun Baekhyun** : Estou na cama.

 **Minseok Kim** : De pijama?  
  


O que?  
  


 **Byun Baekhyun** : Hum… Por que quer saber?

 **Minseok Kim** : Uma imagem mental cairia bem ;)

 **Byun Baekhyun** : kkkkkk Vai dormir, Kim Minseok.

 **Minseok Kim:**  Vou imaginar que você não quis me responder

 **Minseok Kim** : Porque provavelmente dorme sem roupas...  
  


Oh, ele não poderia estar mais certo. Baekhyun costumava dormir apenas em suas boxers, se sentia mais relaxado assim. Mas nunca poderia dizer isso a ele, ou seria perturbado pro resto da vida.  
  


 **Byun Baekhyun** : Boa Noite, Minseok.

 **Minseok Kim** : Boa noite, Cenourinha <3  
  


Oh, Deus. Ele havia lhe mandado um coração? Baekhyun riu.

Que cara mais surpreendente.

Deixou o celular em cima do criado, virando na cama com um sorriso no rosto. Não podia negar que Kim Minseok alegrava muito os seus dias. Era definitivamente uma pessoa muito interessante.

Já estava virado para dormir, quando seu celular tocou novamente, berrando pelo quarto como uma matraca.

Por Deus, o que será que era agora?

Pegou o celular com muito esforço, e o atendeu sem nem ao menos checar o visor.

“Alô?” Respondeu, entediado.

“Baekhyun?” A voz do outro lado da linha o fez saltar da cama, acordado. Mas o que?

“Sr. Do?” Estava chocado e não conseguia nem ao menos disfarçar. Droga! Devia parar de pegar o celular sem checar, ia acabar sendo demitido algum dia.

“Desculpe. Estou te incomodando?” Havia um pouco de constrangimento no seu tom de voz, o que só deixou Baekhyun mais culpado. Seria mais atencioso com o celular a partir de agora.

“Não, chef.”

“Não precisa ser tão formal, Baekhyun. Não estamos no restaurante.” Isso o pegou de surpresa. De fato não estavam, mas não era nem um pouco mais seguro desse jeito.

O outro suspirou na linha, parecendo cansado. E com o telefone tão perto da orelha, Baekhyun até se retesou, não esperando por isso. Era como se ele estivesse ali mesmo do seu lado, sussurrando com aquela voz grossa.

“Eu… uh, queria só… é…” Não estava falando nada com nada, o que fez o ruivo ficar confuso.

“Por que sempre me liga tão tarde?” Meu Deus, de onde tinha vindo tudo isso? Nem ao menos colocou um filtro na sua boca. A frase apenas saiu.

Kyungsoo arfou surpreso, como se não estivesse esperando por essa. Bem, nem ele. Não sabia de onde tinha vindo a pergunta, mas que apenas estava muito curioso pra saber.

“E-eu te peço desculpas, e-eu… não queria te atrapalhar. Vou desligar agora.”

“NÃO!” Gritou, antes que o outro desligasse. Por Deus, essa conversa estava muito estranha. Com certeza morreria de vergonha amanhã.

Houve um silêncio do outro lado da linha, seguido de um pigarreio.

“Tudo bem, então. Não vou desligar.” Ele ainda estava um pouco nervoso, dava pra sentir no seu tom de voz.

“Okay.” Outro silêncio. 10 segundos já se passaram e tudo o que ouviam eram as respirações um do outro. Baekhyun sorriu. “Me ligou pra me ouvir respirando?” Estava tentando ser mais amigável, mas Kyungsoo não parecia relaxar nunca.

“N-não. Eu… uh, queria te agradecer. Por hoje.”

“Me agradecer?” Não estava entendendo. Não havia feito nada demais, apenas seu trabalho.

“Sim. Por me ajudar com os mantimentos. Acho que… deveria te levar mais vezes.” Com certeza não! Aquele homem estava louco? Se tivesse que repetir esse dia novamente, iria ter um colapso.

“C-claro. É um prazer, chef.”

“Não precisa ser formal, Baekhyun. Não consigo te distinguir assim.” Distingui-lo? Mas que diabos?

“Certo.” Ele disse, testando o terreno. “É um prazer, Soo.” Estava brincando, claro. E sabia que poderia ter ido longe demais.

Mas a risada grossa do outro lado dizia que não. Tinha acertado totalmente.

“Talvez não tão informal assim.”

“Ora, decida-se homem. Meu cérebro está confuso.”

“Talvez devêssemos estabelecer?”

“Estabelecer o que?”

“Formas de tratamento. Não precisa ser formal comigo fora do restaurante. Aliás, se eu não me engano, você é meu Hyung.”

Agora Baekhyun estava mesmo chocado.

“O que?”

“Bem, tecnicamente, nascemos no mesmo ano. Mas eu nasci em Novembro, então… é, você é mais velho.”

Baekhyun não sabia o que dizer. Primeiro porque ele havia procurado saber sobre sua idade, segundo que havia decorado seu aniversário e terceiro porque… por que ele havia feito tudo isso?

“Isso é surreal. Não poderia imaginar.” Bocejou, involuntariamente, delatando o sono que estava sentindo. Kyungsoo também bocejou do outro lado, como um efeito de reflexão. Baekhyun riu.

“Você sabe… só bocejamos de volta assim quando gostamos da pessoa que bocejou primeiro.” Kyungsoo riu baixo, como se estivesse relaxado.

“Talvez eu goste de você, então.” Disse, rindo sonolento. Baekhyun estatificou novamente. Ele com certeza não estava mais raciocinando, ou não iria lhe dizer aquelas coisas. Será que ele ao menos tinha se escutado?

“Soo?” Perguntou baixinho, um pouco retraído por estar usando um apelido tão pessoal.

“Sim?” A voz também era baixa.

“Por que não me deixou te pagar de volta?” Outra dúvida que estava o corroendo por dentro. Isso era no mínimo estranho, certo? Mas, não sabia muito bem o que pensar. Sua relação com Do Kyungsoo já era estranha por si só.

“Eu… eu não sei. Apenas fiz o que eu senti que devia fazer.” Baekhyun franziu o cenho, confuso. Não estava entendendo nada, mas duvidava que o chef estaria, nessa altura da noite.

“Boa noite, Kyungsoo.” disse, para encerrar a ligação. Mas Kyungsoo riu rouco no fundo do telefone, transitando entre o sono e a realidade.

“Está me dando um fora? Ok. Boa noite, então.” Ele desligou o celular, e a chamada havia acabado.

Mas Baekhyun ainda estava mais acordado que nunca.

O que foi que seu chefe tinha acabado de lhe dizer?


	8. Sablé

O despertador estava gritando pelo quarto escuro ao lado da cama de Kyungsoo. Ele se virou, ainda com sono, apalpando o celular para calá-lo de uma vez.

Pegou o aparelho e viu que marcava 6h20 no visor. Era cedo. Mas sempre acordava muito cedo desde quando começou a viver sozinho. Chanyeol dizia que era louco, acordar tão cedo quando não tinha que estar ao trabalho até as 14h? Quem se daria ao trabalho?

Claro que só alguém extremamente perfeccionista.

Acordava cedo para poder cuidar de tudo, com todos os detalhes acertados e perfeitamente organizado. Louças que haviam ficado no outro dia, reposição de alguma coisa que havia acabado, ou abrir o restaurante para a limpeza diária antes do horário de abertura. Dificilmente aparecia no Dyo’s depois das 14h, aquele dia foi uma exceção muito grande à regra.

Kyungsoo sorriu, ao lembrar do tempo que havia passado com o confeiteiro no outro dia.  

Tinha sido uma experiência diferente. Faziam-se tempos desde quando havia saído com alguém desse jeito. A última pessoa havia sido uma ex-namorada que acabou não dando muito certo. A garota ainda tinha esperanças de que ele iria voltar assumir o cargo na empresa, e “ _deixar essa brincadeira de cozinha._ ” Não se surpreendeu muito, já que fora apresentada a ele pelo seu pai em mais uma jogada de negócios.

Mas Baekhyun era diferente.

Kyungsoo sentia que podia ficar confortável ao seu lado, e nem ao menos sabia porquê. Apenas a dinâmica que tinham era diferente de todas as pessoas que havia interagido antes. Ele o deixava confortável, e não o pressionava para respostas que não queria dar.

A não ser por ontem.

Não iria lhe dizer que havia ligado pois tinha se sentido solitário novamente e com um pouco de ansiedade pelo o que iria ter que enfrentar hoje. Nunca diria o quanto aquela conversa havia feito bem pra ele, fazendo-o descontrair daquele jeito. De certo modo, ficava grato pelo garoto. 

Novamente.

Kyungsoo sorriu. 

Estava virando um costume ficar grato pela sua mera existência.

Levantou-se da cama para fazer sua higiene matinal. Assim que se olhou no espelho, percebeu que seu cabelo estava bem grande já. Talvez teria que cortar novamente, ou deixar crescer? Não fazia a mínima ideia, nunca ligou muito para a aparência.

Saiu do banheiro já se dirigindo para a cozinha, até se lembrar que estava sem suprimentos novamente.

Kyungsoo suspirou.

Isso só podia ser uma grande ironia. Ou descaso, mas preferia classificar como ironia. Não podia continuar sem comida na própria casa e encher o restaurante dela. Se isso virasse um costume, seria uma situação complicada.

Já estava saindo de casa, quando seu celular tocou. Puxou-o do bolso, checando o visor. Sorriu, revirando os olhos quando viu que ele tinha mudado seu nome novamente na agenda.

“Channieja? Sério? Quantos anos você tem?”

“Bom dia, Kyungja.” Cumprimentou uma voz alegre bem característica de Park Chanyeol. 

Provavelmente estaria sorrindo com a boca mostrando todos os seus dentes. Era incrivelmente assustadora a capacidade que ele tinha de mostrá-los toda vez que sorria.

“Chanyeol… isso são dois apelidos em um, não faz o mínimo de sentido.”

“Achei que seria legal se nossos nomes estivessem combinando.” Soou magoado, fazendo manha. 

Era um homem feito de 1,80m e ainda fazia manhas quando discordava ou queria convencê-lo de algo. Kyungsoo às vezes sentia que poderia enlouquecer.

“Somos um casal por acaso?”

“Claro que sim! Sou seu melhor amigo!” Kyungsoo riu com a indignação do grandão. 

Chanyeol sempre queria marcar para todos que eram melhores amigos, como se fosse um título nobre do século passado.

“Então acho que posso abrir essa exceção.” Silêncio preencheu a linha, enquanto o outro processava a informação.

“Quer dizer que não vai brigar comigo com isso?” Estava desconfiado, como se não soubesse direito o que seu amigo poderia estar tramando.

“Não.”

“Que é você e o que fez com meu Kyungja ranzinza?” Kyungsoo riu na linha.

“Talvez você tenha me pego de bom humor.”

“Às 6h45 da manhã? Isso teria algum motivo?” Engoliu seco.

Sim, tinha um motivo. 

Um motivo de cabelos laranjas e sorrisos retangulares.

Não sabia quando Baekhyun havia se tornado a pessoa com a qual se sentia bem toda vez que conversavam, talvez seja a forma como ele sorria fácil sem nem ao menos perceber... era até um pouco adorável, Kyungsoo tinha que concordar.

“N-não.” Respondeu. 

Se dissesse o que estava em sua mente, Chanyeol nunca mais o deixaria em paz.

“Eu sabia! Você está escondendo algo.”

“E porque você está acordado essa hora da manhã?”

“Eu acabei de chegar.” Devia estar sorrindo descaradamente, dava para perceber pelo tom de sua voz.

“Você foi pra uma balada no meio da semana?”

“Hoje é sexta!”

“HOJE é sexta. Ontem, era quinta. Você foi pra uma balada no meio da semana!”

“E você está mudando de assunto! Por que não está sendo ruim comigo?”

“Eu não sou ruim com você, só não entendo por que você insiste nessa coisa de apelidos fofos.”

“Porque você é fofo. Mas está mudando de assunto novamente. O que está acontecendo? É o seu namorado?”

Kyungsoo ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos antes de responder a isso. Chanyeol estava maluco?

“O-o que?” Riu nervoso. “De onde tirou isso? Baekhyun e e eu não estamos namorando.”

“Ooh…” Seu tom de voz era de extrema felicidade, como se tivesse descoberto um segredo do Universo. “Não me lembro de ter citado o  _seu_  confeiteiro na conversa.”

Do ficou em silêncio novamente. Esse orelhudo maldito! Tinha armado pra ele, só podia ser.

“Mas… você, uh… Aish, quer saber? Você já está me perturbando à essa hora da manhã. Vai dormir Chanyeol! E certifique-se de tomar banho. E um café forte.” Afastou o celular da orelha, já ia desligar quando a voz do grandão saiu gritando pelo alto falante.

“ESPERA! Espera! Eu não liguei pra isso.” O careca parou, esperando que ele continuasse. 

Não era do feitio de Chanyeol ser tão sério, então ficou um pouco preocupado.

“Me ligou para que?”

“Acho que devíamos conversar… sobre hoje?” Park estava um pouco duvidoso, como se não soubesse direito o que fazer ou como dizer suas preocupações para Kyungsoo. 

Mas aquilo era irrelevante. Sabia que seu amigo estava preocupado, ele sempre estava.

Do suspirou, se sentindo como um incômodo na vida de Chanyeol novamente.

“Não tem o que conversar, Chan. Simplesmente vai acontecer, não posso ignorar isso. O encontro é inevitável.”

“Soo…” O careca percebeu que ele estava com o coração partido, como se soubesse que não havia outra opção, mas mesmo assim não concordava com isso. “Acha que fiz errado? Não deveria ter marcado? Podemos desmarcar, só precisa-”

“Não é nada disso, Chanyeol. Eu só…” E lá estava ele novamente: o nó que prendia a sua garganta, afogando as emoções. 

Eram tantas histórias se repetindo na sua mente, que não sabia direito como seguir. Emoções às vezes podiam ser traiçoeiras.

“Eu só… não sei direito como fazer. Não sei o que devo falar pra eles, ou como agir perto deles. Já faz tanto tempo que não vou ao casarão.” Chanyeol suspirou. 

Deveria estar cansado dele. Deveria querer se livrar de uma vez por todas desse drama. Kyungsoo sabia que seu amigo era bom demais pra ele, e de certa forma era grato. O que não diminuía a sensação de débito.

Kyungsoo devia muito ao mais velho.

“Eu sei, mas vou estar com você. Tente não ficar tão nervoso, você não fez nada de errado.” Do sabia disso mais do que ninguém.

Mas isso nunca o impediu de sentir culpa, e esse era um sentimento de forte carga. Uma vez que o martelo bater a sentença do réu culpado esta passa a ser válida até a morte. Pois era difícil se separar dessa idéia de que não deveria ter sido tão imaturo.

“Às vezes me sinto culpado. Como se tivesse abandonado minha mãe com ele.” Ele disse baixinho, surpreendendo Chanyeol.

Isso nunca havia acontecido antes. Era uma coisa que Park não estava esperando, então ficou mudo com a surpresa.

“Me desculpe, Chanyeol. Não queria ser inconveniente… sei que despejo muito em cima de você.”

“Não, não, não. De jeito nenhum. Eu só… puxa, Kyungsoo, estou feliz que você tenha dito isso pra mim, não sabe o quanto. Fiquei esperando por anos pra você me dizer como se sente. Queria poder compreender você melhor.” Kyungsoo pensou que aquilo era uma ironia tremenda, já que o orelhudo era o único o qual o pequeno confiava em todo o mundo.

“Você me compreende melhor que ninguém.”

“Talvez você ache isso… Mas muitas vezes não sei o que você pensa. Queria que você se abrisse mais comigo, e agora que fez isso… fico muito feliz.” Kyungsoo sorriu com confissão. 

Ficava grato por isso em níveis inimagináveis.

“Obrigado, Channieja.” Disse baixinho, sorrindo com o ar surpreso de Chanyeol.

“Certo, o que há com você hoje, uh? Está muito amoroso, eu diria que até demais.” Kyungsoo sorriu, revirando os olhos.

“Você é impossível, depois fala de mim. Tenho que ir, Chan. Te vejo mais tarde.”

“Hum… sim, eu passo no Dyo’s lá pelas 18h, okay?” O careca suspirou, pensando no que estava por vir.

“Tudo bem. Até.”

“Beijinhos, Kyungja.” Claramente estava tentando animá-lo do jeito Chanyeol de ser.

“Idiota.” Kyungsoo riu antes de desligar. 

De certo modo, estava bem agradecido que seu amigo havia lhe ligado às 6h40 da manhã.

 

 

Sehun não sabia muito bem o que pensar.

Havia recebido um convite pela empresa para um trabalho voluntário com crianças, para ensiná-las a maravilhosa arte da computação. Não tinha experiência nenhuma com pequenos seres humanosne estava relativamente nervoso com isso. 

Talvez um bocado nervoso.

Como trabalhava em uma empresa que desenvolvia não só jogos, mas também aplicativos didáticos para proveito de estudo, sempre tinham que atender a investidores fazendo esse tipo de serviço. Era um tanto divertido, se não tivesse que lidar com tudo isso sozinho dessa vez.

Então estava realmente nervoso.

Mas por outro lado, achou que poderia lhe fazer bem, como uma distração de toda a tristeza que estava sentindo. 

Seus dias não estavam sendo fáceis. Ainda sentia falta de Irene a todo momento, mas estava tão determinado a dar a ela o tempo necessário para conversarem direito que se esforçava para que isso pudesse acontecer. Seu maior foco era não se desesperar ao ponto de ligar para ela, ou aparecer de supetão na porta do seu apartamento. Mas cada dia é como uma luta consigo mesmo, pois seus dedos não pareciam saber de outro número na agenda. Já havia quase ligado pra ela inúmeras vezes, é se vira fazendo o caminho para o seu apartamento invés do mercado.

Isso estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de controlar.

Agora estava na frente da escola infantil, ainda não sabendo direito como iria fazer aquilo. Assim que entrou, percebeu que vários dos corredores tinham algum tipo de desenho colado (até mesmo alguns rabiscos nas paredes). Sorriu. Era engraçado como o ser humano ainda tinha o extinto de contar histórias, como aquelas das cavernas, mesmo com pouca idade.

Algumas crianças transitavam pelo corredor e Sehun podia ouvir os gritos da aula de educação física, um pouco impressionado pelo alcance da voz aguda. Provavelmente se espalhava pelo quarteirão.

“Sr. Oh?” Virou-se ao ouvir o nome sendo chamado. Era um rapaz um pouco menor que ele, bem bonito de aparência.

“Sim?” O rapaz fez uma reverência bem polida, de 90 graus e tudo. 

Talvez 84. 

Sehun o acompanhou no gesto.

“Prazer em conhecê-lo. Sou Kim Junmyeon, professor da turma.” Ah, então ele era o Sr. Kim?

“Prazer, Senhor.”

“Você já foi apresentado a sala de informática?”

“Não, Senhor. Acabei de chegar.”

“Certo.” O pequeno rapaz disse, ajeitando os grandes óculos no rosto. Eram enormes, iam até uma parte de sua bochecha fazendo uma certa sombra sobre ela. Sehun franziu o cenho. Quem iria fazer um design tão desconfortável? Não fazia muito sentido.

“Não devíamos ir para a sala?” Já estava quase na hora da aula começar. 

O rapaz pareceu despertar do torpor. De certo modo, ele mais parecia como um aluno do que o professor, como se estivesse no ensino médio ou primeiro ano da faculdade. 

Era um pouco engraçado.

Passaram pelas salas até chegar na qual havia fileiras e mais fileiras de pequenos computadores. Não sabia muito bem como faria para ajudar os pequenos se mal enxergava pelas pequenas telas, mas achou que esse seria um problema para lidar depois.

“Bem, esses são os computadores.” O garoto disse, meio acanhado. 

Não parecia estar muito confortável perto dele. Sehun começou a se perguntar o porquê. Era péssimo em interações sociais, talvez deveria ter infringido alguma regra que não sabia ou algo assim.

“Hum… eu acho que vão servir. Obrigado, Professor.”

“Por favor, me chame de Junmyeon.” Ele sorriu amigavelmente, o que fez o programador relaxar mais um pouco. 

Talvez não estava sendo um desastre tão grande assim.

“Certo.” O sinal começou a tocar, avisando o bolo de crianças para seguir para a sala de informática.

Uma a uma as crianças começaram a entrar na sala, e se prostrando em frente aos computadores. Alguns utilizavam em duplas, outros sozinhos, mas no fim, todos os pequenos acabaram conectados, esperando o seu veredito.

Estava um silêncio absoluto, o que era bem pouco caracteristico de crianças dessa idade. Oh franziu o cenho. O que estava havendo?

“Hum. Bem, acho que eu… devo começar? Meu nome é Oh Sehun. Sou programador na empresa Elyxion. Já fazem… uh, alguns anos.” Nada. 

Nenhuma reação ainda. 

Estava começando a ficar nervoso com os pequenos olhares avaliativos, estava bem pior que sua primeira entrevista. Suspirou tomando coragem para continuar.

“Bem, certo. Isso não deve ser interessante. Uh, hoje a gente vai… brincar um pouco no computador.” E então os gritos começaram a ser ouvidos. 

Sehun começou a ficar um pouco assustado pela falta de controle, mas então a voz calma de Junmyeon se sobressaiu pela sala.

“Acalmem-se. E escutem o que o professor Oh tem a falar.” Uau. 

Era um professor? O mais alto sorriu. Estava ganhando até títulos agora.

“Obrigado, Junmyeon.” O mais baixinho olhou pra si, um pouco surpreso. 

Não parecia estar esperando por um agradecimento. Fez uma reverência um pouco tímida, e reajustou novamente os gigantes óculos no nariz. Parecia que aquela coisa até tinha vida própria.

“N-não tem por onde.” Sehun sorriu. 

Junmyeon parecia ser um carinha legal.

Voltou sua atenção para os pequenos seres humanos na sua frente, e tentou pensar numa maneira de fazer com que tudo ficasse bem didático e proveitoso. Mas não sabia se isso era de sua capacidade.

“Vamos ligar o computador primeiro, certo? Podem fazer isso?”

“Siiiiim!” Disseram as pequenas vozes em uníssono. 

Realmente estava gostando disso.

“Depois que ele ligar, vocês irão clicar no pequeno ícone, com um gatinho laranja.” Isso havia sido sua idéia, e ele até que tinha orgulho disso. 

Colocar um animal 3D como um segundo professor para as crianças, talvez prenderia mais sua atenção, elevando os níveis de concentração e estimulando o aprendizado. Pelo menos era isso que esperava acontecer.

O som do programa passou a ser rodado pela sala, em uma sinfonia só. Junmyeon, que estava atrás de um dos computadores, começou a sorrir involuntariamente. Parecia ter gostado do programa.

“Agora, vocês podem clicar no ícone escrito “start”, e começar com as atividades. Qualquer dúvida, por favor, me digam para que eu possa atendê-los.” Junmyeon se virou, olhando pra ele com um sorriso contido. 

Começou a caminhar em sua direção, até parar ao seu lado, olhando para classe como Oh estava fazendo.

“Nunca trabalhou com crianças antes?” Sua pergunta não foi tendenciosa, apenas curiosidade. 

Sehun franziu o cenho, pensativo.

“Até o que eu me lembre, não, nunca.” O professor sorriu largo, achando graça.

“Não são tão difíceis como parece ser, Sehun. Crianças são extremamente fáceis de lidar, compreendem coisas que os adultos insistem em complicar.” Não sabia muito o que o outro queria dizer, mas aceitou isso. 

Deveria ter muito mais experiência que ele no ramo, já que era ótimo professor. Mas o maior problema era que Sehun tinha um pouco de medo, mesmo que estava prestes a se casar, tinha plena consciência que se tivessem um filho seria um pai horroroso. Daqueles que perdem seus filhos no supermercado, ou esquecer de pegá-lo na escola. Sabia que não teria escapatória disso. Era também o que o fazia pensar que talvez Irene estava certa em não querer se casar com ele. Como poderia ter um marido que nunca saberia agir como um?

“Certo.” Foi tudo o que disse, porque não tinha muito o que dizer. 

Não iria desabafar suas preocupações com estranhos, mas o Kim percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. Assumiu uma postura diferente e começou a falar com sua voz suave.

“Sei que pode parecer como se tudo isso fosse impossível. Cuidar de um deles. E realmente não é uma tarefa fácil, ninguém nasce sabendo. Mas, talvez com o tempo, eles passarão a lhe surpreender. É incrível como também podemos aprender muito com esses pequenos.” Junmyeon se virou para o programador que estava bem concentrado no que ele falava. 

Sorriu levemente, e lhe deu alguns tapinhas no ombro, antes de ir ver como os alunos estavam se saindo.

Será que era assim? Iria conseguir cuidar de uma criança?

Estava nervoso. 

Parou muito pra pensar no casamento, e talvez até deveria agradecer Irene por isso. Não tinha qualquer noção das responsabilidades que poderia ter que arcar e começou a se preocupar muito com isso agora. Simplesmente havia pensado que se casariam, e seriam felizes, mada mais que isso. Não havia pensado que teriam que se mudar, ou se queriam ter filhos ou não. Sehun queria, na verdade. E muito. Mas e Irene? Não sabia muito sobre o que ela queria fazer para o seu futuro.

Sehun suspirou.

Estava cansado. Cansado de ter que pensar por dois, e decidir coisas que não estavam ao seu alcance.

Resolveu que o tempo de Irene iria ter que acabar hoje.

 

 

Minseok estava pensativo como nunca esteve antes em sua vida. E tudo isso era porque um par de orelhas vermelhas não conseguia sair de sua mente. Costumava pensar que era invencível nessa coisa de paixões, que nunca iria lhe atingir dessa forma. Era um conquistador nato, não era de sua natureza ficar aos cantos pensando em uma pessoa só.

Mas porque com Park Chanyeol era tão diferente?

O garoto era uma bagunça. Com todo aquele ar arrogante que se desfazia por completo perto dele, como gelo em água quente.

Sorriu.

Talvez Minseok fizesse o orelhudo se esquentar.

Puxou mais um ou dois tragos do cigarro de menta, soltando pra fora o ar preso no pulmão. Era incrível como isso lhe trazia uma imensa paz. Como se o mundo todo pudesse se resolver depois. 

Maldita nicotina!

Realmente queria parar de fumar, mas em momentos assim era o que lhe trazia uma paz mental. Desde quando havia passado um tempo com Chanyeol aquele dia, não parava de pensar em como seria se pudesse lhe conhecer melhor. 

Mas o grandão era tão escorregadio!

Quase havia pedido seu telefone, na maior cara de pau, quando ele estava saindo do Dyo’s depois de receber seu almoço. Mas Park veio com uma desculpa de que estava atrasado, e saiu voando pra fora do restaurante antes que o barman conseguisse puxar qualquer assunto. Fora que Chanyeol ainda era meio que seu chefe, então, tecnicamente, não podia fazer isso. Poderia ser demitido de imediato, e isso Minseok não estava disposto a arriscar.

Só que o Park era tão incrivelmente fofo, que só conseguia provocá-lo. Sorriu lembrando de todas as suas reações aos charmes que havia jogado pra ele. Não havia como resistir, era hilário. Nunca havia se divertido tanto assim, nem ao menos com Baekhyun.

Ah, Baekhyun.

O garoto era extremamente sexy e não fazia a mínima idéia disso. A dinâmica entre eles era boa, e talvez rendesse algum resultado, mas sabia que não levaria adiante. Teriam conflitos se isso acontecesse. Minseok não queria um relacionamento sério, gostava de ser livre da maneira que ele era. Gostava do clima flertante, das cantadas baratas e as ficadas na madrugada. Queria ter o controle sobre a sua vida, sem se envolver com ninguém, na mais completa liberdade.

Amava sua liberdade mais do que tudo na vida.

Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que não tinha ouvido a porta do quarto se abrir, quando sentiu Luhan do seu lado. A garota estava extremamente linda, como sempre foi. Os longos cabelos brancos, estavam com algumas tranças finas, amarradas com algum tipo de fio prateado. Ela sempre parecia como uma Daenerys da floresta, com todas as rosas e comidas veganas; ou como uma fada que escapou de algum livro nórdico de sua prateleira.

Ela sorriu pra ele, entrelaçando os braços nos seus, como sempre fazia. Esticou a mão até o cigarro que estava segurando, e o jogou fora pela janela. Apenas viu a ponta acesa descendo para baixo.

“Você está me devendo 50 centavos, mocinha.”

“E você, um pulmão novo pro meu amigo.” Sorriu pra ela, aconchegando-se mais em seu abraço. 

A relação com Luhan era fácil e leve, tão diferente da intensidade que Minseok esbanjava. Era como um porto mais seguro da vida agitada que levava. Claro que isso era inteiramente por parte da garota, já que ela tinha uma aura calma. Ficar perto dela era como se expor a uma brisa de verão refrescante, ou dormir sob o Sol preguiçoso em uma tarde qualquer. Tão aconchegante e tranquilo que de certa forma até se sentia meio protegido. Como se tivesse uma escudeira a quem contar.

“Está frio aqui, Min. Porque está sem camisa?” Ela estava preocupada, dava pra perceber em seu tom de voz. 

Minseok voltou seu olhar para ela, sorrindo com o outro braço apoiado na janela.

“Estava esperando que você me notasse.” A garota riu, apertando-se mais ao seu abraço tentando esquentar seus braços nus.

“Você precisaria de um par de peitos para que isso funcionasse.” Sorriu debochado.

“Oh não, sempre os volumosos frontais.” Ela riu mais, o puxando pra fora da janela.

“Venha, você vai acabar se resfriando. Assim vai ter que lidar com o chef Dyo gritando na sua orelha.”

“Aquele baixinho só precisa de uma boa transa. Ele iria ver como poderia se desestressar assim: fácil, fácil.”

“Nem todo mundo é como você, Sr. Ninfomaníaco. Às vezes as pessoas só precisam de um ente em comum para fazê-los perceber o seu caminho pela vida.” Com isso ficou em silêncio. 

Não conseguia não pensar nele novamente, era impossível.

Eles eram parecidos em muitas coisas. A libertinagem, o interesse pelo álcool e talvez o senso de moda. Mas mais do que isso, Minseok sabia que o encanto de Chanyeol era o que fazia se destacar. Ele era diferente das pessoas com quem interagia. 

Extremamente viciante.

“Talvez alguém esteja pensativo. Quer me contar o que aconteceu?” Olhou para a amiga que sempre foi gentil com ele, e realmente estava se sentindo mal. 

Nunca poderia contar para ela. O Park era seu amigo e tiveram uma história juntos, uma banda juntos. Não era justo que trouxesse isso a tona e não levasse a cabo. Luhan ia ficar animada com todas as possibilidades dos dois ficarem juntos e isso seria em vão.

Sorriu, disfarçando os pensamentos.

“Nada com que se preocupar, meu amor. Meus dias continuam sendo só seus.” A garota cruzou os braços.

“Faça o que quiser, Min. Mas saiba que você me tem, se quiser conversar.”

“Tudo bem.” Disse, um pouco mais sério. “Obrigado por isso Luhan.”

“Você é o homem da minha vida, então é claro que eu faria tudo por você.” Ela sorriu.

“Oh, baby. Não sabe como é maravilhoso ouvir isso de uma gatinha como você.” Luhan o abraçou, beijando o seu rosto.

“Sei exatamente.”

“Quer dizer que está saindo com alguma gatinha, também?”

“Também?” Ela colocou uma mão na cintura. “O que não está me contando?”

“Por que diz isso?”

“Você está um pouco diferente. Sua energia meio desfocada, e anda muito pensativo.” Sorriu, achando graça. 

Aquela coisa de energia de novo.

“Faz tempo que não saio. Quer vir hoje? É sexta. Podemos ir em algum bar, ou algo assim.” Ela suspirou, percebendo que não iria conseguir nada ali. 

Isso era algo que Minseok amava em Luhan: ela nunca o pressionava para respostas. Sempre respeitava o seu espaço e confusões mentais, como se soubesse muito bem como era. Provavelmente deveria saber mesmo.

“Eu não vou poder sair hoje, ainda tenho algumas músicas pra escrever.” Dessa vez ficou surpreso.

“Você vai voltar com a banda?”

“Não. Dessa vez eu vou performar solo. Como aquelas canções deprimentes que precisam do acompanhamento de um violão.”

“Me chame quando for para ouvir sua voz deprimente de novo, ela é a oitava maravilha do mundo.” Luhan sorriu, um pouco envergonhada. 

Era um desastre com elogios, dava bem pra perceber. Mas sempre fazia questão de sempre elogiá-la, pois a garota merecia todos eles.

“Claro. Eu reservo seu lugar na primeira fila.”

“Estarei lá.” Sorriu, passando as mãos pelos braços arrepiados. “Quer saber, você tem toda a razão. Está mesmo frio aqui.”  
Luhan riu, batendo em seu ombro.

“Eu te disse. Coloque uma blusa, e venha para a cozinha. Vou fazer algo para comermos.”

“Okay. Eu já te sigo para ajudá-la. Só vou pegar uma camisa no armário.” Ela ainda sorria enquanto ia pra cozinha.

Minseok se dirigiu para o armário, abrindo a gaveta para procurar uma blusa. Qual não era a surpresa que a primeira que lhe apareceu era da ex-banda de Chanyeol e Luhan: Legends of Ocarina.

Minseok sorriu de lado.

Talvez isso seria algum tipo de sinal ridículo, ou talvez só significasse que seus dias iriam começar a ficar mais difíceis.

 

 

Talvez o programa de aprendizagem não fosse tão eficiente assim, fazendo Sehun achar que tinha feito algo de errado.

Nenhuma das crianças estavam prestando atenção nele. Estavam correndo pela sala, e algumas agitadas atacando todas as teclas como um jogador profissional de Counter Strike. Era admirável e assustador de se ver. Como criaturinhas pequenas tinham tanta energia assim? Pareciam emanar mais que o próprio Sol.

Junmyeon o havia deixado sozinho com elas, enquanto cuidava de uma outra turma. Descobriu, depois, que as aulas de informática eram dadas por outro professor então os horários não batiam para que o Kim lhe ajudasse na sala. Sehun pensou na possibilidade de implorar de joelhos para que Junmyeon não fosse dar a outra aula, mas o outro lhe tranquilizou lhe dizendo que ele pegaria o jeito logo.

Mas o programador não pegou.

Não tinha a menor noção do que fazer com os pequenos. Não sabia nada sobre disciplinas ou coisa do tipo, estava apenas seguindo a sua intuição.

O que poderia fazer com que eles tivessem seu foco restabelecido novamente?

Recorreu às suas experiências com adestração, e lembrou que normalmente distraia-se o alvo com comida. Havia algumas bolachas que o professor havia deixado ali, dizendo que eram para o lanche de mais tarde. Poderia usar antes, certo? Sempre funcionava com seu cachorro Vivi. Mas será teria alguma diferença de resposta? Sua mãe vivia o tratando como uma criança, então talvez eles pudessem responder igual. Teria que tentar.

“Hum… Atenção!” Não funcionou, nenhuma das crianças sequer olharam pra ele. Como Sehun deveria fazer agora? Um apito? Chacoalhar o saco de biscoitos? Não fazia a mínima ideia.

Voou até a pequena mesa que continha alguns potes de biscoitos, outros em sacos. Abriu um que estava escrito “Sablé” e achou que talvez serviriam pela forma parecida com os que dava a Vivi. Sehun até pegou um ou dois para experimentar e acabou pegando mais cinco, porque eram maravilhosos.

Mas, nossa. Precisava de foco.

Quando voltou seu olhar para a sala, viu que a maioria das crianças tinham parado o que quer que estavam fazendo, e começaram a correr para a mesinha de bolachas.

Sehun arregalou os olhos.

Já lhe a assustava a ideia de que seres humanos nesse estágio tinham tanta energia, mas isso era um pouco demais. Já tinha ouvido falar algo sobre açúcar e crianças não ser uma combinação muito boa, mas não imaginou que teria tantos problemas. Os pequenos pegavam as bolachas como nunca, atacando a pequena mesa sem dó nenhuma. E isso, lembrou, era porque aparentemente haviam acabado de comer. Não poderia sequer imaginar o que fariam se estivessem com fome.

O maior ainda conseguiu pegar alguns dos biscoitos maravilhas para si, fugindo para um lugar mais vazio da sala.

Suspirou.

Pelo jeito ali teria como controlar um pouco a situação. Olhou para os biscoitos em suas mãos, e sorriu. Como podia existir uma coisa tão maravilhosa e que agrade tanto as suas papilas gustativas? Praticamente estava salivando pra cima daquilo. Talvez devesse parar de ser tão apaixonado por doces, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia. Amava todos. E era extremamente grato pelo seu melhor amigo ser um confeiteiro experiente.

Já estava levando o pequeno pedaço dos céus a boca, quando viu de relança que havia um garotinho mexendo no computador, sozinho. Franziu o cenho. Não havia visto o pequeno antes, será que estava ali o tempo todo?

Sehun se aproximou do garotinho, e ficou de joelhos do seu lado para igualar os tamanhos. Suas costas já não eram as melhores depois de tanta horas sentado no computador, então não aguentava se curvar.

O menino olhou para ele, com os pequenos olhinhos brilhando. Parecia querer lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas não tinha coragem. Sehun sorriu, tentando o tranquilizar.

“O que está fazendo ?”

“Mexendo no computador.” Ah. 

O programador riu levemente. A literalidade infantil.

“Por que não vai comer?”

“Está bem cheio ali.” Ele apontou para a mesa, que ainda havia várias crianças em volta. 

Realmente estava bem cheio que, nem ele, um adulto, havia tido coragem de enfrentar os pequenos famintos. Nem pelas maravilhas do céu.

Olhou para os biscoitos que estavam em suas mãos já sofrendo pelo o que ia fazer. Estendeu-os para o menino que apenas ficou encarando, sem entender.

“Você não precisar ir lá, pode pegar esses daqui.” O pequeno ficou com o semblante um pouco triste.

“Minha mãe não me deixa comer açúcar.” Sehun franziu o cenho. 

Havia tal coisa? Tentou fazer um apanhado de informações em sua mente.

“Você tem algum tipo de intolerância? Insuficiência de insulina?"

“Eu tenho dia betes.” O garotinho havia separado a palavra, fazendo o maior sorrir. 

A forma como ele falou era bem fofa, como se tivesse certeza que a palavra era daquela maneira.

“Oh. Nesse caso você deveria ficar longe de qualquer alimento do grupo de monossacarídeos." O pequeno arregalou os olhos para ele.

“Mo-nos-sa-ca-rí-de-os?” O garoto soletrou com dificuldade. 

Sehun sorriu.

“Exato.” Deu alguns tapinhas no ombro do garoto, como sempre fazia quando Baekhyun acertava alguma questão de física no vestibular, quando estudavam juntos. “Será que você tem alguma dúvida sobre o computador?”

“Eu queria jogar.” Isso despertou o interesse do maior, era fanático por jogos. 

Talvez pudesse ensiná-lo com isso.

“Gosta de jogos?” O menino balançou a cabeça animado. 

Sehun sorriu novamente pela segunda vez no dia.

“Que tal um pouco dos encanadores italianos favoritos de todo o mundo?”

“O que é isso?” Perguntou curioso.

“Não conhece o Senhor Mario?” O pequeno acenou negativamente.

O programador estava realmente chocado. Isso era praticamente um ultraje! Que tipo de pessoa não dava um vídeo game clássico para o seu filho jogar? Que tipo de jogos ele estava se submetendo? A educação infantil estava realmente precarizada.

“Quais jogos você gosta?”

“Do Naruto.” Oh, não.

O pequeno ninja amarelo que Irene adorava tanto. Suspirou. Não era hora para lembranças.

“Eu digo o seguinte: podemos jogar um pouco do Sr. Mario, e depois você me apresenta o Naruto. O que me diz?” Ele sorriu brilhantemente para Sehun.

“Legaaaaal!” Estendeu a pequena palminha da mão para ele, que sorriu largo enquanto fazia um dos “high-fives” com o garoto.

Percebeu mais tarde que talvez o professor tivesse razão. Não era tão difícil de lidar com os pequenos, apenas tinha que aprender a se misturar e você podia acabar aprendendo algo com eles. Como por exemplo que os jogos do Naruto não eram tão chatos como pensava.

 

 

 

Baekhyun estava em frente a porta do apartamento de Irene. Sabia que poderia estar fazendo uma loucura, já que a amiga havia explicitado para Sehun que queria um tempo para pensar, mas não aguentava mais ver o amigo sofrendo tanto. Até sabia que era errado se intrometer desse jeito, porém não ligava. Já estava saturado de ter que lidar com uma casca de Sehun! Queria que seu amigo voltasse como era.

E, ora, já haviam se passado 26 horas! 

Era tempo demais!

Respirou fundo, antes de tocar a campainha. A porta demorou um pouco para ser aberta, mas foi uma Yeri descabelada que o atendeu. Estava com a cara emburrada e inchada, provavelmente havia acabado de acordar.

“Hey! Você sabe que horas são? Cedo pra cacete!” Byun suspirou. 

Nunca havia se dado muito bem com a pequena, isso era uma lugar que só Sehun ocupava.

“Onde está a sua irmã? Preciso falar com ela.”

“A Idiota saiu para comprar um café.” Ela o olhou de cima a baixo, e cruzou os braços. “Vai entrar ou não?”

“Você sabe que sou mais velho que você, né?”

“É? Nem ligo.” Ela entrou para dentro, deixando a porta aberta. 

Mas que garotinha… Byun passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando se recompor. Não iria ganhar nada discutindo com uma adolescente. Era melhor guardar sua irritação pra outra amiga.

Entrou no apartamento, fechando a porta e esperando na sala. Até que percebeu que o sofá estava sendo ocupado por Yeri, que já havia voltado a dormir ali.

“Não vou me levantar pra você, se é o que está pensando.” Nem ao menos havia aberto os olhos pra lhe falar isso. 

Baekhyun revirou os olhos.

Não sabia o que havia feito para receber tanto ódio gratuito, mas duvidava que era pessoal. Ela parecia odiar todo mundo. Talvez fosse algo da natureza dela.

Voltou-se pra cozinha, sentando na mesa. Não havia muita coisa para se fazer, e já estava até tirando o celular do bolso para se distrair, quando os viu espalhados pela mesa. Vários e vários panfletos de vestidos de noivas, e revistas de preparativos para casamento.

Baekhyun esticou a mão e os pegou para analisar. Eram todos de lojas especializadas em casamentos, produtos para festas coisa e tal. Ficou um pouco surpreso, será que ela enfim havia tomado uma postura em relação a isso?

Todos os vestidos eram lindos, e ficariam perfeitos em Irene. Ela realmente tinha um talento para a moda que era além do normal. Se perguntava se ela teria interesse no ramo, seria um desperdício a falta de investimento na área.

A porta de abriu novamente, e logo Irene estava na cozinha. Colocou as compras na mesa, e estatificou no lugar, assim que viu Baekhyun ali.

“Baek… o que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Sehun está bem?” O ruivo cruzou os braços olhando feio para a amiga.

“Não aconteceu nada de grave. Mas não, é claro que ele não está bem!” A garota respirou, sentando-se na cadeira ao seu lado. 

Colocou os braços na mesa, e apoiou as mãos tampando o rosto. Parecia prestes a chorar. Byun amoleceu. É claro que deveria estar difícil pra ela também. Buscou suas mãos, entrelaçando com as suas, e percebeu que estava certo. A amiga estava chorando grossas lágrimas.

“E-eu não sei o que f-fazer Baekkie.”

“Aclame-se, Irene. Não vim aqui para brigar com você.” Na verdade ele tinha, sim. 

Mas também tinha o coração mole quando se tratava da amiga. Agora estava repensando nas palavras duras que estava prestes a soltar.

Ela riu, limpando as lágrimas com a mão esquerda.

“Que mentiroso! É claro que veio. Sehun é seu protegido.” Isso era verdade, não podia negar.

“Sim, bem, talvez eu tenha sim.” Respondeu a contragosto. “Mas, olha, eu só… Poxa Irene, você não o vê. Ele passou o dia todo sem comer, e hoje de manhã nem o vi sair! Deixou um bilhete falando algo sobre escola e informática. Sehun nem ao menos é professor, não faz sentido nenhum.” Ela franziu o cenho em confusão.

“O que?”

“Exatamente! Ele está perdido, sabe como tem o coração enorme. Está sentindo sua falta.”

“Eu também sinto falta dele, Baekkie, mas não é tão simples assim.”

“Claro que é! Apenas tem que conversar com ele, expor seus pontos. Não é tão difícil assim” Ela desviou o olhar para a mesa, puxando suas mãos de volta. 

Tentou limpar os olhos novamente, mas as lágrimas pareciam não acabar. Ela estava uma bagunça, Byun podia ver.

“E-eu não… eu tenho medo.” Desabafou, num sussurro. “Medo do que possa acontecer. Eu não acho que estou pronta pra assumir essa responsabilidade.”

“Então fale isso pra ele, oras.”

“Você não entende, Baekkie. Não acho que vou conseguir assumir isso, nunca. Não consigo. Fui atrás, tentei me sentir bem no ambiente de casamentos, mas não consigo. Só de pensar em viver assim, me enche de pânico. Não quero uma família. Não quero filhos. E não sei se irei mudar a minha mente em longo prazo.”

Com isso Baekhyun ficou em silêncio absoluto. Não sabia o que dizer. Nem ao menos sabia que o problema era com o casamento em si, não Sehun. Foi então que percebeu que o que estava segurando Irene era exatamente o que ela nunca conseguiria libertar.

“Você quer dizer que não quer se casar, nunca? Não quer um relacionamento mais sério?”

“Sim.” Sussurrou.

“Bem, Irene. Eu acho que você está sendo idiota.” Ela o encarou, um pouco chocada. 

O ruivo nunca havia falado desse jeito com ela, mas precisava ser assim. Ou aquela pamonha iria continuar cometendo mais erros.

“Como assim?”

“Está se desesperando, e isso é totalmente normal. Mas não pode decidir as coisas sozinha. Deus, até nisso vocês são iguais.” Levantou-se, indignado. “Você não pode dar o veredito final e achar que está tudo bem, é uma via de mão dupla.”

“E-eu sei d-disso.” Estava chorando novamente. “Mas não estou pronta para deixá-lo ir, Baek. Dói só de imaginar.”

“E quem lhe disse que isso ia acontecer? Sehun te ama imensamente, você sabe disso.”

“O amor às vezes não é sufi-”

“Ah, corta essa! São dois idiotas, é por isso que não se resolvem.” Ele suspirou. “Olha, eu amo você. Demais. Mas não vou deixar que isso se torne tóxico para nenhum de vocês. Conversem, e ajeitem as suas merdas. Se eu tiver que lidar com as suas bundas magoadas por falta de diálogo, vou fazer que isso aconteça vocês querendo ou não. Não estou brincando!” Ela sorriu pequeno.

“Você soa como a Yeri.” Resmungou baixo. 

Estava completamente certa, o que não significava que havia gostado da comparação.

“Talvez a pequena raivosa tenha razão, então.” Confessou, a contra gosto. “Não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com nenhum de vocês, e vê-los assim nesse estado…” Apontou para ela fazendo seu ponto. 

Parecia perdida em um monte de lágrimas e olhos inchados. Realmente partia seu coração em maneiras que não podia nem explicar. Sehun era seu hyung. A pessoa com quem mais podia contar, que o apoiou inúmeras vezes, segurou todas as suas lágrimas nos tempos difíceis e ainda o ajudou com dinheiro quando estava desempregado.

Irene era uma pessoa que no começo Baekhyun apenas a julgava como alguém “peculiar”, mas que foi crescendo nele a medida que se conheciam. Era tão preciosa para si como o próprio amigo, e perdê-la iria fazer uma falta enorme. Não podia deixar que isso continuasse.

“Eu vou falar com ele, Baek.”

“Promete?”

“Sim.”

“Em nome da sua fabulosa Lua, e a casa de Aquário, sei lá o que?” Ela sorriu pra ele, que foi para o seu lado lhe abraçar. 

A garota enterrou o rosto nele, murmurando algo inteligível contra a camisa abafada.

“Eu sei, eu sei.” O ruivo disse, a confortando. 

Irene levantou o rosto da blusa, rindo baixo.

“Eu disse que a relação da Sailor Moon é com a Lua, mas ela é canceriana.” Byun sorriu.

“Talvez eu não soubesse disso, então.” Ambos riam na cozinha, fazendo com que o eco fosse expandido pela área.

“Você está com fome? Vamos comer alguma coisa.”

“Vou te ajudar com o arroz.” A garota sorriu pra Byun ainda com os olhos inchados. 

Parecia um pouco melhor, como se tivesse recobrado o seu juízo. Ou Baekhyun era quem estava torcendo por isso. Pelo menos, Baekhyun pensou, poderia dizer que havia tentado. Não sabia o que o futuro reservava para os dois, mas sabia que de um jeito ou de outro, apoiaria o que quer que decidissem.

Isso, é claro, se não agissem como dois idiotas novamente.


	9. Jus de Raisin

Irene encarava o aparelho celular que estava na cômoda, ao lado da cama, virado para baixo. Já fazia um bom tempo que estava assim: apenas tomando coragem e pensando no que deveria fazer.

Ela, mais do que ninguém, sabia que a demora para tomar coragem só iria se estender se não tomasse uma providência. Já passava da hora de conversarem, e cada vez estava ficando mais sufocante ter que lidar com seus tormentos sozinha. Mas apenas a possibilidade de ter que ouvir a voz de Sehun do outro lado da linha lhe assustava.

Sabia que não iria conseguir cancelar o casamento. Era egoísta. Até demais. Não tinha coragem para dispensá-lo, muito menos a vontade disso. Só de imaginá-lo seguindo a sua própria vida sozinho era como um tiro no peito. Sentia-se sufocada de imaginá-lo com outra pessoa. Não era pra acabar assim.

Por que é que era tão idiota?

Por que simplesmente não se contentava em se casar com um cara que a amava, e a amou durante tanto tempo?

Parecia que de alguma forma o casamento estava sendo uma corda em volta de seus membros, prendendo-a para uma vida que não sabia se iria saber levar. Uma casa normal, com um marido normal e um emprego normal? Teria que se submeter a Sehun, como uma boa mulher e esposa tradicional, com seus filhos em volta de uma lareira no Natal? Será que era possível se contentar com uma vida assim? Perder a sua liberdade?

Será que aguentaria?

Não queria voltar a ser quem era. 

A garota comum do internato, seguindo as regras comuns de seus pais, perante a Igreja e a vontade de Deus. Era tudo tão exaustivo e sentia que caminhava para uma armadilha para se prender em si mesma se voltasse a ser aquela garota novamente. Não iria se submeter a isso de novo. Mas sua família iria forçá-la para tal.

Sabia que Sehun não era um cara tão quadrado, mas ele ainda era um cara. E caras não são tão diferentes quando se tratam de casamentos. Principalmente porque sua mãe a odiava, e iria exigir que ela agisse como “ _uma mulher de verdade_ ”. Sabia que seria assim. Teria que desistir do cosplay, e virar uma dona de casa exemplar, lavando e cozinhando o jantar para uma família quadrada enquanto o marido trabalha o dia todo. 

Só de pensar nisso tinha vontade de vomitar.

Irene ainda queria ver muito do mundo. Queria poder se encontrar antes de ser encontrada. Poderia fazer alguma faculdade, ou simplesmente passar um tempo no Japão trabalhando com cosplay. Ainda poderia fazer tantas coisas, e todas essas possibilidades tanto a animava como a assustava pra burro. Eram dois lados de si mesma que não entendia e talvez nunca iria entender.

Tinha medo, claro que tinha medo. Mas mais do que isso: não queria ter que acabar como as outras mulheres. Não queria ter que trocar a sua vida de possibilidades para uma vida caseira e cheia de regras, tendo que assumir “compromissos de mulher”, como todas as suas amigas fizeram. Sempre disse que se fosse para aceitar se casar com Sehun, daria os dois passos para o abismo sem pensar. Só que agora os dois passos lhe pareciam ser grandes demais.

Irene suspirou. 

Não adiantava nada ficar pensando e pensando, deixando seu noivo ainda mais nervoso com a sua demora. Se fossem ter que se revolver, que acabasse logo com isso.

Droga, estava mesmo pensando em acabar com tudo? 

Talvez valeria a pena. 

Talvez se submeter a vida rotineira não seria tão ruim assim. Teria amor, certo? E não é isso o que importa?

Olhou para o celular novamente. Era como se a máquina de ferro estivesse a julgando da mesma maneira que ela mesma se julgava. Não poderia existir alguém no mundo que a achasse idiota tanto quanto ela mesma. Talvez realmente devesse deixar Sehun ir, ele era bom demais pra ela. Talvez não o merecesse. Talvez ele deveria encontrar uma outra pessoa que o fizesse feliz, o desse lindos filhos, não tivesse tantas crises sobre si mesma e um bônus de uma família desequilibrada. Talvez ele devesse simplesmente seguir em frente.

Deus, ela era tão complicada.

Irene bufou, finalmente pegando o celular na mão. Estava cansada de ter que se enganar, uma hora ou outra eles teriam que conversar. Baekhyun estava totalmente certo. Não ia adiantar a enrolação, alguém ia acabar se machucando muito mais do que o necessário.

Mas queria que as coisas fossem mais fáceis. Queria poder explicar seu coração para Sehun sem que parecesse egoísta ou mesquinha. Queria poder ser menos infantil e encarar uma nova fase de sua vida, assumir os riscos e as responsabilidades.

Mas não sabia direito se iria conseguir fazer tudo isso.

Iria direto para a aba de contatos e discar seu número, quando o ícone da galeria de fotos lhe seduziu mais. Sabia que provavelmente iria se arrepender da decisão, mas mesmo assim abriu a pasta com os diversos álbuns separados por evento. Mas foi no rolo de câmera que viu as diversas fotos que esquentavam seu coração.

Fotos de seus eventos de cosplay, fotos de Yeri em seu skate, fotos com a Lua, gata do seu pai e algumas até com Baekhyun. Mas a maioria, em suma, era de Sehun. Fotos do seu cenho franzido, fotos antigas de ambos juntos sendo adolescentes, uma daquele dia em que eles estavam na arcade e foi pedida em namoro ao som do novo recorde do pac man (uma das melhores lembranças que ela tinha), outras em que estavam em encontros, algumas dos dois juntos em lugares turísticos, fotos de Sehun sorrindo grande para ela, e algumas até de seus ombros (essas ela não mostrava para ninguém). E finalmente a sua favorita: Sehun fazendo o clássico sinal da Sailor Moon com as mãos, enquanto tentava muito não rir.

Isso foi o suficiente para que começasse a chorar.

As lembranças eram tão frescas e gigantes que a pegou como uma onda de tsunami desmoronando em cima dela, tão devastador quando poderia. Lembrou de todos os momentos que haviam passado juntos, que agora entrariam em jogo ficando em uma linha entre lembranças que seriam doces ou lembranças que poderiam se tornar amargas pelo arrependimento.

Não podia fazer com que isso acontecesse.

Era praticamente uma maneira de encontrar a própria morte. Sabia que não encontraria ninguém no mundo como ele, ninguém que a entendesse e conseguisse amá-la na mesma intensidade. Tinha plena consciência.

Mas a questão não era essa.

A questão era que ela precisaria fazer sacrifícios por Sehun, além do que ela mesma achava certo. Se ela tivesse que deixá-lo ir, ela iria. Nunca seria o obstáculo atrapalhando o caminho da felicidade dele, preferia a morte. Se ele quer ter uma família, então deveria ter.

Suspirou novamente.

Finalmente tocou na aba de contatos, e digitou seu número para chamar. Achava que assim tomaria mais coragem para chamá-lo e não voltaria atrás. O nome “ _Hunnie_ ” apareceu na tela, indicando que a chamada estava sendo realizada.

O telefone tocou várias vezes até cair na caixa postal.

Ela ficou confusa. Isso era um pouco estranho. Será que ele ainda estava dormindo? Ficava sempre tão cansado com o trabalho cheio de números, então era compreensível que ele estivesse dormindo feito uma pedra como sempre fazia.

Suspirou cansada.

Já não era fácil ter que arrumar coragem sozinha, agora teria que fazer isso de novo. Não sabia se iria conseguir encarar ligar pra ele novamente.

O telefone continuava tocando, quando finalmente houve uma resposta:

“Uh, Alô?” A voz era um pouco mais suave do que a de Sehun. 

Irene franziu o cenho. Não reconhecia quem era a pessoa do outro lado da linha, pra não dizer que era bem estranho. Sehun nunca deixava que atendessem seu celular.

“Quem está falando?” Perguntou, curiosa.

“Kim Junmyeon.” Quem diabos era esse cara?  

“E onde o Sehun está?” Ela não disse de forma rude, na verdade, estava um pouco ansiosa. 

Talvez o rapaz tenha percebido porque falou com certo cuidado.

“Ah, ele foi até o banheiro e deixou seu telefone comigo. Precisava, uh, tirar… suco da camisa… não sei se vai adiantar muita coisa.” Suco na camisa? Pela Lua, o que estava acontecendo?

“Liguei para Oh Sehun, certo? O programador alto e gostosão?”

“O que?” O rapaz riu. “Sim, sim. É o celular dele.”

“Qual é a do suco?” Talvez não deveria perguntar uma coisa tão idiota assim, mas ela estava curiosa. 

Já imaginou que ele estava se atrapalhando por aí. Sorriu com a imagem mental.

“Uma das crianças derrubou suco enquanto corria, e acabou esbarrando nele. Infelizmente o sabor era de uva. Foi um estrago total.” Crianças? Agora isso estava ficando além do esquisito.

“Espera aí… Crianças?” Isso era um plural. 

Não podia ser bom.

“Oh… sim… da Escola Infantil de Seul?” Mas o que?

“Cara, isso não faz sentido nenhum. Quem é você?”

“Quem é você? Talvez eu deva avisar Sehun, invés de ficarmos aqui conversando.” Ele riu de leve, e parecia que estava se divertindo as custas de Irene. 

Ótimo, agora era a doida novamente.

Mas ele até que tinha razão.

“Hm, verdade. Hã… quer saber? Só diga… diga pra ele me ligar de volta.”

“Qual seu nome?”

“Irene. Sou a noiva dele.”

  
  
  


A sala ainda estava com um pouco de poeira pelo mal uso, mas mesmo assim era perfeita. Como se tivesse sido feita para ela. Os pequenos cavaletes organizados em filas de 4 e colunas de 5, totalizando 20 pequenos futuros pintores. 

Sorriu. 

Talvez fosse um pouco otimista demais, mas não podia se controlar. Chen estava animada com a nova oportunidade que havia recebido na Escola Infantil de Seul, finalmente poderia ensinar arte para crianças da maneira como sempre sonhou: com tintas e respingos pelas roupas, e quem sabe até algumas pelo chão. Já estava imaginando o cenário da bagunça que seus pequenos fariam.

Seus pequenos. 

Sorriu com o pensamento. 

Parecia tão leve tratá-los assim, como seus. Tinha certeza que eles iriam criar algum laço especial, estava disposta para fazer com que isso acontecesse. Seu maior sonho era poder ser a inspiração de alguém. Queria poder inspirar o bem nas pessoas, como uma energia que as fizessem ser mais amorosas e empáticas umas com as outras. O mundo já estava cheio de caos, não precisa de mais negatividade. Era totalmente uma entusiasta de good vibes. Seu irmão Kai até caçoava dela, dizendo que deveria virar algum tipo de monge, ou coisa do tipo. Mas era assim que queria levar a vida: com energias positivas vibrando pelo ar e tinha uma hipótese que a arte podia ser um caminho para isso.

Sempre colocava seu coração nas coisas que fazia como se transportasse para o papel tudo o que queria dizer para o mundo, como: “Hey _, sua bola azul gigante! Eu estou aqui, e vou fazer valer a pena._ ” E faria mesmo.

Subitamente, a porta se abriu, despertando de seus devaneios. Revelou um cara baixinho com óculos enormes. Ele passou pela porta um tanto quanto desajeitado, arrumando o caminho do meio que ligava as duas grandes bolas de visão. Nossa. Não fazia ideia de que as pessoas ainda usavam esses tipos de óculos, conseguia pegar boa parte da bochecha dele. De certa forma, Chen pensou, ele até ficava bonitinho assim.

“Olá. É a nova professora? Vejo que já está se familiarizando com a nova sala.” Ele sorriu amigavelmente para ela. 

Bem, talvez a pequena tartaruga fosse simpática, no fim. Chen retribuiu o sorriso brilhantemente.

“Sou sim. Me chamo Kim-Li Chen. Prazer.” Fez uma reverência polida, que também lhe foi retribuída.

“Prazer, Srta. Kim-Li. Sou Kim Junmyeon.” Outro Kim? Ela sorriu com a ironia. 

Junmyeon provavelmente deveria ser coreano, mas ela não. 

Chen era uma bagunça. 

Seu pai era americano. Bem, meio americano. Na verdade, tinha raízes na China também. Sua mãe era sino-coreana, filha de um pai chinês e uma mãe coreana. Chen havia nascido no Canadá, então, naturalmente, era canadense. Mas ainda tinha a questão do seu nome sino-coreano, que era mais um daqueles nomes com hífens. Nomes com hífens sempre te deixa confuso, porque é como se você fosse meio a meio. E a coisa de ser meio a meio é que nunca se seria um inteiro. 

Chen queria ser um inteiro.

“Prazer em conhecê-lo Kim Junmyeon.” Estava sorrindo um pouco mais que o normal. 

O baixinho retribuiu. Havia gostado dele de cara.

“Será que preciso lhe mostrar a sala? Ou já se familiarizou em um nível espiritual?” Com certeza estava familiarizada em um nível espiritual. 

Por mais que a sala esteja com um pouco de poeira, o ambiente era aconchegante e suave. Claro, havia todo o trabalho do Sol que vinha do lado de fora para que deixasse o ambiente bem mágico, mas pensou que provavelmente passar as tardes dentro daquela sala seria muito divertido. Talvez ela mesma poderia voltar a desenhar como antes. Chen suspirou, tentando cortar o ar melancólico. Não ia pensar nisso agora. Tinha uma alegre e importante primeira aula para dar.

“Eu penso que essa sala será a melhor coisa. É muito inspiradora.” 

“Fico feliz que tenha achado isso, finalmente conseguimos reabri-la. Haviam tempos desde que precisávamos de uma professora de arte mesmo. Apesar de Luhan ser ótima, ela não é muito boa com tintas e carvões.” O rapaz sorria com um carinho. 

Chen achou que Luhan, quem quer que fosse, provavelmente teria se atrapalhado vez ou outra com os pincéis. Coisa que ela também teve bastante problema quando começou, precisava-se de prática. 

“Eu acho que posso ser boa, então.” Ela riu. “Só não me coloque perto de aquarelas. Sou realmente péssima com elas.” 

“Não se preocupe. Tirarei todas do estoque.” Ambos riam com a conversa que levavam. 

Junmyeon parecia ser uma pessoa bondosa e compreensiva. Esperava que poderiam se tornar bons amigos no futuro.

“Talvez eu deveria lhe apresentar o corpo docente antes das crianças? Esse ano não é a única nova por aqui.”

“Não sabe como é bom ouvir isso! É meio assustador ser novato.”

“Alguns traumas nunca nos deixam, certo?”

“O ensino médio nunca acaba.” Sorriu, e ele também. 

O rapaz tinha um sorriso fácil, assim como ela. Era o tipo de pessoa que você conseguia ver que era gentil apenas pelo olhar. Seus olhos sorriam junto com os lábios e só acentuava que ele era incrivelmente belo. Principalmente quando sorria. Chen pensou que o professor provavelmente deveria roubar o coração de muitas pessoas. 

“Com certeza não. Mas ainda podemos ter os nossos confortos.” Será que podiam?

“Talvez queira me seguir até a sala da diretoria? É no andar de cima. Estamos com alguns professores esperando.”

“Claro, sem problemas.”

Eles seguiram o corredor até as escadas, em direção a sala. Haviam alguns cartazes das crianças pendurados, o que fez Chen sorrir. Era sempre inspirador tentar entender a mente dos pequeninos. Como: porque eles não se importavam que as pessoas poderiam ter peles azuis em desenhos? E o mais importante: porque paramos de não nos importar? Parecia que ser adulto significava ver as coisas pelo lado de fora, invés de seu interior. Era como aquela eterna metáfora do livro pela capa. 

Chen odiava capas.

Junmyeon abriu a porta, convidando-a para entrar. Era uma sala bem simples, cheia de cores neutras. As paredes brancas pareciam ainda mais sem vida com os poucos quadros de fotografias em preto e branco. Chen não podia evitar, sempre reparava nessas coisas. Para ela a decoração do ambiente era fundamental para o tipo de energia que ficaria no lugar. Achava que talvez, com o tempo, pudesse colocar alguma cor na pequena sala. Parecia uma louca, já planejando mudar várias coisas quando tinha acabado de chegar. Mas para ela era fundamental que o ambiente a fizesse confortável, era como se tudo refletisse na maneira como se sentia. Talvez ela fosse um pouco sensitiva, coisa e tal.

Um por um, os professores de levantaram a cumprimentando com reverências e sorrisos amigáveis. Uma em especial, era bem formosa, como uma modelo. Usava uma daquelas toucas caídas nos cabelos longos e brancos, como algum tipo de elfa moderna. Deus. Ela era linda de morrer. Chen não achava que no mundo inteiro havia alguém tão linda como ela. Se sentiu até um pouco tímida, pois sempre usava roupas um tanto quanto infantis, mas que ela considerava “ _kawaii_ ”, então não ligava muito. Mas a outra moça não. Ela era totalmente ligada com moda, dava para perceber. Parecia como aquelas garotas da televisão, com o cabelo perfeito e o rosto perfeito. Começou a sentir estúpida perto dela.

“Olá. Seja bem vinda, sou Luhan. Acho que trabalharemos juntas.” Luhan sorriu para ela, como se estivesse disposta a fazer uma amizade. 

Sua voz era lírica, assim como provavelmente seria todo seu ser. Mas Chen só queria correr e se esconder. Estava ridícula. Como poderia sequer ficar no mesmo lugar que aquela garota? 

Quando a olhou de perto, foi que ela levou um susto. Conhecia a garota. Era a mesma que cantava no bar de seu irmão de vez em quando. A professora tentou manter a compostura, mas estava difícil. Estava um pouco chocada que sua ídola estaria trabalhando com ela, a partir de agora. Chen sorriu para ela, mas não falou nada. Não conseguia sequer pronunciar qualquer palavra, fosse coreano ou chinês; já que provavelmente a garota a entenderia, sendo chinesa. Mesmo que fosse um tanto difícil de se deduzir, seu sotaque era bem camuflado.

Junmyeon começou falando sobre como iriam dividir os horários agora que tinham mais uma aula de artes, invés de uma só. Seriam ela e Luhan dividindo o tempo. Chen ensinaria artes plásticas, e Luhan música. Seria perfeito. Mesmo. Se não estivesse extremamente nervosa.

“Vocês duas podem conversar, e ver como será melhor a divisão. Mas gostaria que os relatórios finais fossem feitos separados, um para cada matéria.” Isso realmente fazia o total de sentido. 

Chen acabou olhando para Luhan de relance, que estava descaradamente olhando para ela, sorrindo. Não parecia ter qualquer restrição em relação a Chen, o que só a fez perceber que talvez seu encantamento fosse unilateral. 

E isso era triste.

Luhan se aproximou, falando baixinho para não atrapalhar as explicações de Junmyeon.

"Você pode ficar até um pouco depois do final? Acho que poderíamos começar a planejar tudo. Sabe… como vamos lidar com as diferenças, coisa e tal.”

“C-certo.”

“Fico feliz que tenha escolhido vir pra cá, não sabe quão louca eu estava com toda aquela coisa de pintura. Valeu mesmo.” Ela estava usando linguagem informal com ela, e isso era muito esquisito.

Mesmo para Chen, que era canadense. Ninguém tinha o costume de usar esse tipo de expressão com alguém que você acabou de conhecer, mesmo se a pessoa for estrangeira. Luhan era uma pessoa peculiar.

Junmyeon já estava terminando de falar, dando seus últimos detalhes. Ele era uma ótimo líder ali, sempre se certificando que todos concordassem de suas idéias para os eventos futuros, ou psicologia pedagógica. Era extremamente inteligente, o que fez Chen pensar que aprenderia muito ali, mais do que qualquer coisa.

“Eu tenho que voltar e ver como o programador está indo. Então, por favor, discutam o que sentirem que ainda precisam discutir. E me atualizem depois, tudo bem?”

“Sim.” Responderam em uníssono, fazendo o coordenador rir.

“Tudo bem, então. Se me dão licença.” Ele fez algumas reverências antes de sair da sala.

Uau, como era educado.

“Sim, ele é.” Chen virou assustada para a garota ao lado. 

Não havia percebido que tinha falado em voz alta.

“D-desculpe e-eu não percebi.” Luhan riu suavemente, ajeitando alguns fios de seus cabelos.

“Está tudo bem, Chen.” A outra desviou o olhar da inspeção da chinesa. Já estava se sentindo mais tímida do que antes. “Como vamos dividir tudo? Eu prefiro ficar com as aulas de sexta, se não se importar.”

“Por mim tudo bem.” Kim sabia a razão. 

Luhan chegaria cansada nas segundas, depois dos concertos no fim de semana. Era meio óbvio que fosse preferir as sextas. Mas ela não se importava muito, desde que pudesse estar na sala. Já era o suficiente.

“Você sabe, eu gostei da sua bolsa. Rilakkuma é mesmo muito fofo.”

“Aah, obrigada!” Não sabia se a garota estava dizendo aquilo para puxar assunto ou se estava sendo sincera.

Preferia acreditar que estava sendo sincera. Luhan era extremamente fashion, de jeito nenhum ela iria gostar daquela bolsinha.

“Eu sei o que você está pensando. Pare com isso, não fique acanhada pelo elogio que eu te dei. Ele é verdadeiro. Te juro.” Chen sorriu. 

Ela era bem perceptiva.

“Me desculpe por isso. Mas é que você é tão fashion…”

“Isso é totalmente obra do meu amigo. Ele é um amante da moda não moda.” Luhan sorriu. “Ou talvez, ele seja só um idiota com bom gosto.” Ambas riam agora.

“Ele realmente acertou. Você está deslumbrante.” Não era sua intenção dizer aquilo, mas simplesmente saiu. 

Mas não passava de uma verdade.

“Obrigada, Chen.” A garota sorriu para ela, quase a cegando com tanto brilho. 

Parecia que ficava mais bonita cada hora que passava.

“Eu acho que podemos organizar as aulas para serem em dupla? O que acha?”

“Todas as aulas?”

“S-se você q-quiser.”

“Claro, será um prazer. Podemos fazer juntas. Se você quiser…” Ela tirou um pequeno caderno do bolso. Era lindo, roxo com algumas rosas decoradas em dourado. Luhan abriu o do lado contrário e anotou alguma coisa no papel, antes de rasgar. “Você pode me mandar suas idéias pelo KakaoTalk. Será legal.”

Chen aceitou o papel com o coração batendo bem forte. Nem em um milhão de anos, se contassem que tudo o que estava havendo com ela agora, aconteceu de fato, ela acreditaria.

Tinha mesmo acabado de ganhar o telefone de sua ídola?

  
  
  


A camisa tinha sido um inferno pra limpar, mas Sehun havia finalmente conseguido deixar a mancha num tom de lavanda. Ou talvez ameixa? Teria que rever os nomes da tabela de cores novamente, estava ficando enferrujado.

A história era um pouco engraçada, se ele fosse algum tipo de masoquista.

Um garotinho estava correndo com a caixa de suco de um lado para o outro. Ilegalmente correndo de um lado pro outro, já que tinha avisado diversas vezes que não era para o pequeno fazer isso. Mas só ganhou uma língua de resposta. 

Crianças podiam ser bem infantis.

Então teve a brilhante idéia de o impedir de supetão, se escondendo para pegá-lo no pulo. Mas aconteceu o contrário. Assim que encontrou o pequeno do outro lado da sala, ambos trombaram, fazendo com que a bendita caixa de suco se esparramasse diretamente na sua camisa. No princípio, parecia uma mancha daqueles testes psicológicos. Mas depois começou a ficar nojento, cheio de açúcar, grude e suor. Nada bom. Então ali estava ele, tentando lavar a blusa branca manchada no banheiro de uma Escola Infantil. Realmente um lugar que nunca se imaginaria.

Isso tudo fez ele refletir muito sobre o comportamento dos pequenos seres humanos. Tinha percebido que talvez crianças fossem realmente como algum tipo de ninja, ou tinham poderes que eram além de sua compreensão. Muitos deles mudavam de lugar toda a hora, como se teletransportasse aqui e ali. O que não fazia o menor sentido. 

Era fisicamente impossível, certo?

De acordo com seus cálculos, haviam picos de energia em relação ao tempo que passava. Ou ainda era o açúcar dos Sablés passando pelo sangue deles (ele mesmo se sentia um pouco agitado). Na verdade, não fazia a mínima idéia do que poderia ser. Mas sabia que aquilo não era para ser normal. Parecia que a energia estava num looping infinito, e sendo constantemente reaproveitada. 

Einstein teria inveja.

Não percebeu quando a porta do banheiro se abriu, mas viu que Junmyeon estava entrando no local. Estava rindo dele. Muito. Mas assim que percebeu seu estado ele ficou um pouco mais quieto. E vermelho? Porque estaria vermelho?

“Você… uh, não tem nenhuma outra camisa?” Perguntou com um tom diferente na voz. 

Sehun franziu o cenho. 

Não estava entendendo.

“Não. Infelizmente, não sou prevenido. Isso é a função do meu colega de quarto, Baekhyun.” Sorriu. 

Já estava sentindo falta do baixinho.

“Então… como vai fazer? Quer dizer… não pode dar aulas… uh… sem… a camisa.” Sehun olhou para o peito nu, confuso.

O professor tinha razão. Como não havia previsto que sua blusa não secaria a tempo da segunda aula? Seu raciocínio o havia traído dessa vez.

“Caramba, você tem toda a razão.”

“Posso tentar lhe emprestar alguma, Sehun, mas não sei se vai servir.” O programador olhou para Junmyeon. 

Era, no mínimo, 5 vezes menor que ele. 

Não, não iria servir.

“Mas que droga!” Junmyeon gargalhou de sua indignação.

O que acabou fazendo Sehun sorrir involuntariamente em meio ao caos. Parecia que as coisas ultimamente estavam caminhando para isso: caos. O maior suspirou, se sentando na privada. Estava cansado de tudo, ter que lidar com tsunamis e mais tsunamis. Seu projeto estava atrasado, seu chefe lhe mandava no mínimo 20 emails por dia lhe perguntando sobre seu andamento. Tinha uma noiva que não queria se casar, e ainda por cima, estava começando a ter cabelos brancos! O incidente do suco de uva só havia contribuído para que a onda da desesperança lhe atingisse.

Os tempos estavam mais sombrios que nunca.

Junmyeon parou do seu lado, lhe oferecendo algum conforto com alguns tapas no ombro. Parecia tão sábio, olhando-o como se soubesse sobre cada coisa que o preocupava ou poderia vir a lhe perturbar. Costumava ser essa pessoa para Baekhyun, mas até então nunca pensou que precisaria que alguém fizesse esse papel para ele.

“Sabe. A vida às vezes pode te encher o saco. Mas é importante que a gente saiba chutá-los de vez em quando.” Sehun sorriu.

“Acha que deveria chutar o saco de alguém hoje?”

“Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer.” O outro sorriu. “É só que… todos temos problemas. Alguns mais difíceis de resolver que outros, mas todos igualmente ferrados. Você pode escolher ser uma pessoa que os enfrenta, ou a pessoa que os deixa te enfrentar. Ou você pode simplesmente chutar suas bolas.”

“Talvez os problemas que eu tenha que chutar não tem bolas.” Disse, tristemente.

Havia sempre ela para lhe assombrar. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa.

“Nesse caso então, só lhe resta enfrentá-lo.” O problema era que não era esse o seu papel, e sim de Irene.

Sehun sabia que dizer isso não iria fazer nada de bom. O professor só estava sendo gentil ao lhe ajudar.

“Ah, quase havia me esquecido! Uma garota te ligou, falando algo sobre precisar falar com você.”

“Oh.” Junmyeon lhe estendeu o celular, devolvendo-o para Sehun.

“Acho que seu nome era Irene…? Ou algo assim.”

“O que?” Olhou desesperado para o visor, desbloqueando e abrindo a aba dos contatos. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando leu o nome escrito no lugar das últimas chamadas.

Pelo jeito seu problema havia vindo lhe enfrentar.

Só esperava que não fosse ganhar um chute nas bolas.

  
  
  


Baekhyun já estava cansado. Já eram quase 18h horas, e ainda havia muito tempo até que o restaurante fechasse. No mínimo, pensou, teria que lavar mais uma penca de louças e ajudar com mais alguns pratos. Até mesmo Minseok estava ajudando dessa vez, devido ao pouco movimento no bar. Parecia que era algum feriado ou coisa do tipo, nunca havia visto o restaurante tão cheio.

Tinha parado um tempo no beco lá fora para pegar um ar e se recompor. Não era fácil se mover todo o momento, principalmente com a energia que o Dyo’s lhe pedia para gastar. Era como se ele tivesse fazendo uma maratona de cozinha, e o vencedor fosse aquele que conseguisse entregar mais pratos a tempo. Kyungsoo gritava ordens por todos os lados. Tinha voltado a ser o chef irritante novamente. Byun percebeu que ele não tinha muito controle de si quando ficava nervoso. E isso era péssimo, porque ele ficava extremamente idiota.

Já não estava aguentando mais os xingamentos e esteve prestes a revisar um deles, mas Minseok o havia impedido. Por pouco não estava voando pra cima do pequeno Satanás novamente.

Talvez ele precisasse de um cigarro agora. Neste exato momento. Se Deus fizesse com que Kim Minseok…

A porta se abriu, fazendo o olhar para trás. Uau, que timing.

“Baekkie… será que você pode voltar? O nosso chef favorito está gritando, te procurando por todos os lados.”

“Aquele cara é uma piada! Ele acha que pode simplesmente ser um idiota com todo mundo e está legal?”

“Bem… é exatamente isso que ele pensa.” Minseok riu, divertido. “Ele é um chef. Chefs vivem para atazanar as nossas vidas. É de onde tiram a sua energia vital.”

“Pois que ele vá sugar de outro lugar que tenha muito mais energia. Como as almas no inferno, por exemplo.” Minseok riu novamente, antes de puxar um dos Marlboros de menta do bolso. Acendeu e deu uma tragada profunda. A maneira como ele fazia isso, era como assistir algum daqueles garotos rebeldes de filmes alternativos: pescoço levantando, com a cabeça jogada para trás. A fumaça encontrou seu caminho em meio ao seu pescoço, indo parar um pouco nas narinas de Baekhyun, que tossiu com a ardência não bem vinda.

Minseok riu.

“Você nunca fumou na vida inteira?” Perguntou, curioso.

“Não. Mas eu daria um bom preço por um desses aí, se você quiser me ajudar.” O barman levantou a sobrancelha para ele, como um desafio.

“Então eu quero ver.” Tirou mais um cigarro do maço quase vazio, e o balançou entre os dedos, sorrindo ladino. Okay. Talvez ele não devia ter pedido isso.

Minseok se aproximou, pegando a mão dele para manusear o cigarro.

“Primeiro você vai querer estourar a bolinha de sabor.” Apertou os dedos deles juntos, como se Baekhyun fosse uma criança. Sua voz era mediana, nem muito baixa ou alta. Apenas no tom certo. E isso era horrível. “Depois você o coloca na boca.” Seus dedos moveram até seus lábios, tocando o filtro e o segurando em um aperto. Minseok estava olhando para ele com uma seriedade no olhar. Nunca o havia visto assim antes. Parecia querer dizer algo.

Ele sorriu, antes de continuar.

“Agora vamos acender.” Pegou o isqueiro, liberando o fogo na ponta do cigarro. Já estava aceso mas Baekhyun ainda não tinha feito nada. Esperava ordens do barman como uma criança. “Você pode tragar agora, Baekkie. A primeira vez nunca é bom.”

Byun tentou fazer o que ele achava que era tragar, e sugou a ponta do cigarro, sentindo a fumaça de menta forte passar dentro de sua boca. Ele tossiu. Claro que iria tossir. Era quente e era uma fumaça. Coisas que ele nunca achou que poderia ser inaladas por vontade própria.

Minseok lhe ajudou a se recompor, lhe dando alguns tapas e deixando o ar passar livre entre os dois. Baekhyun tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando voltou a si.

“Como é que você consegue?” Perguntou. O outro sorriu com a sua pergunta, como se fosse uma coisa fofa. Ele estava lhe dando o olhar da fofura novamente.

“Fumo desde a adolescência. Então tive anos para me acostumar. Se você quiser, posso te ensinar um truque ou dois amanhã.”

Amanhã?

Misericórdia! Ele havia esquecido já. Iam se encontrar amanhã de manhã para as aulas.

“Verdade! Você vai amanhã lá pra casa.”

“Você falando desse jeito até me deixa feliz, sabe?” Estava provocando-o novamente. Basicamente vivia de suas provocações.

“Escute, Minseok.”

“Me chame de Min, Baekkie. Sabe que não dou a mínima para formalidades.” Ah, mas ele ligava. E muito. Sabia se desse esse tipo de abertura o barman iria se aproveitar. Era exatamente isso que ele estava esperando.

“Olha. Seria melhor se você viesse um pouco mais cedo. Como eu disse, 8h estaria bom. Podemos fazer nosso almoço lá mesmo. Mas tem um detalhe: Eu ainda não tenho um carro. Vamos ter que vir de metrô pra cá…”

“Eu tenho uma moto. Posso te levar um capacete.” Ele. Em uma moto? Mas nem pensar.

“Uh, certo, vamos… vamos conversar isso aí depois.” Minseok riu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás.

“Está com medo, Byun?” Claro que estava com medo!

“Medo? Pff, por favor.”

“Então o que me diz? Posso te levar de moto hoje. Já pode ir se acostumando com a adrenalina.” Mas que desgraçado! Baekhyun estava pensando em um bom argumento para desviar essa idéia maluca da cabeça do barman, quando a porta se abriu novamente, revelando um Kyungsoo nuclear.

“O que estão fazendo aqui? Por acaso é o chá das 5h? Já pra cozinha!” Estava aos berros novamente. Baekhyun segurou a vontade de revirar os olhos. Minseok passou primeiro, fazendo uma reverência e murmurando desculpas. Claro, não estavam certos passando tanto tempo ali. Mas Kyungsoo não precisava abrir a garganta desse jeito.

O baixinho estava passando pela porta, quando o chef lhe segurou pelo braço.

“Você. Você vem comigo.” Ele o puxou, agora pela mão, em direção a familiar despensa. Ah não, lá vai ele novamente.

Porque as coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis para Baekhyun?

  
  


Kyungsoo estava vendo vermelho por todos os lados. Queria muito esmurrar alguém. Alguém que fosse seu progenitor masculino. No caso, o seu pai.

Estava tão estressado com essa história toda do jantar, que acabou surtando. E não estava conseguindo controlar a raiva que sentia.

O horário havia mudado para as 18h30. O que lhe restava apenas alguns minutos para se mandar para o casarão. Do outro lado da cidade. É claro que chegaria atrasado. Era o que ele queria, o maldito corporativo.

Assim que entrou na despensa, liberou Baekhyun pela mão, que ficou parado no centro da pequena sala lhe esperando. O Chef estava tentando se recompor, mas a raiva ainda era constante como uma febre que não passava.

Não viu o que, nem mesmo quando ou porque teve o ímpeto repentino, mas quando se deu por si, já havia socado alguma coisa. Talvez algum saco? Ele não sabia. Não ligava.

Só continuou a soca-lo como se fosse um daqueles lutadores ensanguentados da televisão. Socou com tanta força, que ele acabou se abrindo. Grãos de arroz agulha agora estavam espalhados pelo chão do quarto refrigerado.

Do estava respirando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Não aguentava mais tudo isso. Tinha que parar. Ele tinha que parar de querer agradar a todos, porque iria acabar se matando em busca de aceitação.

Não era o filho perfeito. E nunca ia ser.

E seu pai nem ligava para isso.

Sentiu mãos quentes pousarem em seus ombros, num aperto leve. Não percebeu quando estava chorando, mas acabou desabando nos ombros de alguém. Nos ombros dele. Sua confeiteiro.

Ele chorou um pouco forte demais para alguém que nunca chorava. Andava chorando bem mais do que antes. O aperto estava pior, aumentando gradativamente com seu nível de estresse. Sabia que o surto estava por vir, mas queria aguentar para que fizesse seu showzinho particular em sua casa. Não no restaurante. Muito menos na frente de um funcionário.

E agora estava chorando nos braços dele, que continuava lhe dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem. Mas nada ia ficar bem.

Nada estava bem já fazia um tempo.

“Tente prender e soltar a respiração, Soo. Você precisa respirar.” A voz era suave. Como aquelas águas serenas a noite. Apenas o som da voz era capaz de acalmá-lo por um momento. “Conte comigo: respire. 1. 2. 3. Inspire. 1. 2. 3. Respire.” Ele continuou com os exercícios e Kyungsoo apenas o seguiu. Respirando e inspirando. Respirando e inspirando. Estava concentrado em apenas fazer isso.

Acabou dando certo, pois depois de um momento ele já estava melhorando.

“Quer se sentar?” Ele ainda estava sendo gentil. O careca queria chorar novamente. Havia sido um idiota com ele o dia inteiro, e ainda assim, era o único quem estava o ajudando. Não merecia Baekhyun. Não merecia nem ficar perto dele. Era uma pessoa boa demais para ele.

“Baekhyun… por que ainda está aqui?” Sua pergunta era um pouco dolorosa. Não sabia se queria saber a resposta. Até onde ele sabia, Byun poderia apenas estar esperando uma dispensa decente por sua parte. Poderia pedir isso a ele nesse exato momento, e Kyungsoo daria a ele. Porque ele merecia mais. Muito mais do que ele podia oferecer.

“Eu… uh. Trabalho aqui. É onde estou agora.” Não foi uma resposta muito reveladora, mas supôs que Baekhyun não era uma pessoa reveladora também. Então era algo que ele deveria esperar dele. Mas ele não queria esperar. Queria que ele lhe dissesse com todas as letras porque ainda insistia tanto em um restaurante que não tinha lugar para ele.

Pensou que talvez Byun Baekhyun fosse uma pessoa mais forte do que ele tinha conhecimento.

“Por que você… porque me chamou aqui, chef?” Kyungsoo respirou fundo novamente. Tomando coragem para lhe pedir um favor.

“Vou precisar sair mais cedo hoje. Então, preciso que seja o chef até o restaurante fechar.” Ele estava bem surpreso, dava pra perceber.

“O que? Você que o que?”

“Que você me faça um favor.”

“O que você vai fazer?” Sua pergunta o pegou fora de guarda. Não esperava que ele se mostraria curioso com ele, mas era exatamente o que estava demonstrando.

“Eu tenho um negócio importante para fechar, então estou um pouco nervoso.” Mentiu pra ele. Sabia que isso poderia ser imoral, mas não aguentaria revelar suas camadas naquele momento. Não agora, talvez não nunca. O confeiteiro não merecia ter que lidar com todos os seus problemas, ele não tinha nada a ver com isso.

Mas Baekhyun se aproximou, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Colocou sua mão em seu ombro, dando algum conforto enquanto a descia até uma parte do braço. Ele o olhou como se quisesse certificar que o chef o escutasse.

“Você vai conseguir, Kyungsoo. É um homem muito inteligente.” O outro ficou surpreso. Nunca iria imaginar que ele um dia diria isso para ele, de todas as pessoas. Estava procurando por algum indício de sarcasmo na sua voz, mas não encontrou nenhum.

“Você acha mesmo?” Murmurou baixinho. Depois de toda aquela cena, o garoto devia achar que o negócio era de extrema importância para o restaurante. Não podia estar mais enganado.

“Tá brincando? Olha esse restaurante! Você comanda isso praticamente sozinho, todos os dias. E ele ainda está aberto, não está? Sabe como é difícil manter negócios abertos hoje em dia? E ainda com influência cultural? Deveria se orgulhar de você mesmo, Kyungsoo.” Ele ficou o encarando, estático. Nunca em sua vida palavras lhe acertaram tanto no peito como aquelas.

Chanyeol sempre lhe dizia isso, mas ele achava que talvez seria porque eram melhores amigos. Então é claro que ele iria admirá-lo ou lhe dar suporte.

Mas Baekhyun não. Nem ao menos o conhecia tanto.

Estava tão admirado com o que tinha ouvido que simplesmente agiu sem pensar. De novo. Parecia que isso sempre acontecia perto do ruivo, e se tornando cada vez mais frequente.

Ele puxou Baekhyun para os seus braços, o abraçando talvez um pouco forte demais. O outro fez um som surpreso, como se não esperasse isso do seu chefe. E, bem, nem Kyungsoo esperava isso. Mas o abraço era mais como um agradecimento.

Quando se deu por si, separou do ruivo como em um choque. Baekhyun ainda estava com os olhos um pouco arregalados, e coçou o cabelo, nervoso.

“O-obrigado por isso, Baekhyun. Eu… uh, normalmente não…”

“Tudo bem, eu entendo.” Kyungsoo suspirou, balançando a cabeça. O que ele estava fazendo agora? Nem ele sabia o que fazer. Suas ações e emoções estavam todas misturadas e confusas. Não se sentia como ele.

“E-eu… uh, você deveria… você deveria ir.” Baekhyun se aproximou, em caminho para porta. Mas antes de a cruzar de vez, virou para trás, olhando para ele.

“Olha, chef, sei que não está no meu poder de dizer isso. Mas… vá com calma. Não fique por aí se estressando com o que não vale a pena. Você tem um ótimo restaurante. E, por mais que seja bem… uh, nervoso às vezes… você é um ótimo chef. Tente se lembrar disso.” Ficaram alguns poucos segundos parados, olhando um para o outro. Kyungsoo, chocado demais para lhe dizer alguma coisa. E Baekhyun, chocado por ter dito coisas demais.

Até nesse aspecto, Do Kyungsoo pensou, eles tinham contraste.


	10. Pavlova

 

 

O porsche 911 preto de Chanyeol já estava encostando no Dyo’s quando o relógio bateu 18h. Ele não costumava ser tão pontual assim, mas era preciso. Já estavam atrasados para o jantar na casa dos Do, e não podia estar ligando menos pra isso. Mesmo que uma parte sua estivesse preocupada pela reação de seu amigo.

Quando recebeu a ligação da mudança de horários, sabia que era mais uma das armações do velho Do. Aquele homem nunca se submetia a algo sem jogar uma de suas cartas guardadas na manga. E ele tinha tantas mangas quando se podia ter, mais truques do que ele mesmo podia reconhecer.

Era uma tremenda falta de educação chegar atrasado em eventos desse feitio. Isso só marcaria Kyungsoo como um mal profissional, prejudicando mais ainda a sua carreira. Não iriam querer contratar um chef que se mostrasse sem profissionalidade com seus compromissos, isso poderia se espalhar pela cidade e manchar a imagem do Dyo’s.

Park não entendia porque o velho Do parecia fazer de tudo para acabar com a vida do filho.

Mais do que isso: parecia ser sua única função na vida.

Ele já estava cansado. Cansado de ver seu melhor amigo ser tratado desse jeito, como se fosse alguém de fora da própria família. Ele não entendia porque o velho Do, tendo Kyungsoo como seu único filho, o tratava como se ele nem existisse. Eram raras as conversas entre os dois, e já se faziam tempos desde que o amigo vira a própria mãe com os próprios olhos. Não tinha permissão para chegar perto do casarão.

Já faziam-se tempos desde que os dois nadaram na piscina do fundo da casa, ou puderam aproveitar o campo de grama aberto. Era como se fosse uma lembrança de outra vida. Ou pelo menos era o que parecia.

Sempre que Chanyeol visitava os Do, era a motivo de negócios. Principalmente porque seu pai ainda mantinha laços bem forte com Kwangsoo. Sempre saiam para jogar golfe juntos, e todas essas atividades que corporativos adoravam fazer. Ridículo. Não sabia como o pai aguentava, pois ele também havia sofrido com o afastamento do único filho da família Do.

Chanyeol queria que isso acabasse. Queria voltar para o tempo em que era fácil sair com Kyungsoo, voltar para o casarão e jogar os videogames que tanto adoravam no quarto do amigo. Sentia falta de vê-lo feliz na sua cozinha, cantando e sorrindo enquanto cozinhava. Sentia falta de vê-lo feliz de verdade.

As vezes, sentia tanta falta que gostaria de gritar.

Mas ele era proibido de revidar a altura. O careca já o havia repreendido inúmeras vezes pelas respostas que ele dava ao seu pai. Todas as afrontas que o maior gostaria de fazer, ficavam afogadas dentro de si. Tudo porque seu amigo era bondoso. Bom demais para qualquer um deles.

De certa forma, ele entendia porque o baixinho era tão inflexível com relação a isso. Claro que entendia.

Chanyeol sabia que não poderia lutar suas batalhas. Eram apenas dele para combater.

Mas ele queria.

Convocaria um exército inteiro e mais a cavalaria se tivesse que lutar em todas suas batalhas, pelo resto da vida. Ele o faria. Faria tudo pelo seu Maknae, era o seu melhor amigo e irmão.

Ele suspirou, saindo do carro em direção ao restaurante. Assim que entrou, percebeu que estava bem movimentado, talvez mais do que o normal. Haviam várias mesas cheias, e muitos casais aproveitando encontros a dois. Parecia até que o Dyo’s estava organizando um dia dos namorados em Outubro. O que não fazia muito sentido.

“Posso ajudar, Sr. Park?” A voz. Ele conhecia aquela voz rouca em qualquer lugar. Chanyeol se virou para dar de cara com ele de novo.

Minseok estava do mesmo jeito de sempre: delineador preto e piercings até onde podia se contar. O que mudava era que agora também usava um dos dolmãs do restaurante, com uma gravata borboleta em volta do pescoço. Parecia um mix de seus dois uniformes.

“Eu... uh, estou procurando Kyungsoo?” Não pretendia que saísse como uma pergunta, mas foi o que aconteceu. O outro sorriu para ele, ladino. Parecia achar graça dele.

Droga! Isso não era bom.

“O Sr. Do está na despensa conversando com Baekhyun. Acho que voltam em alguns minutos. O lugar está bem cheio hoje.” Isso ele tinha que concordar. Nunca havia o lugar tão cheio como estava.

“Mas o que está acontecendo? Esse lugar está borbulhando de gente. E casais!” Minseok riu com a sua indignação.

“Realmente é uma nova faceta. Mas acredito que os rumores de que agora temos um confeiteiro começou a se espalhar. Houve bastante pedidos destinados a Baekhyun.” Ah, então era pelo confeiteiro? Park sorriu.

Realmente o garoto tinha talento. Ainda sonhava com o Clafoutis que tinha provado na primeira vez que o viu. Era perfeito em todos os sentidos da palavra. Como um pedaço do céu. Ele achava que talvez poderia pedir para Baekhyun lhe preparar mais um daquele. Ou cinco.

“O garoto é talentoso, não me admire que isso se espalhou logo. Soo deve estar orgulhoso, era o que queria desde o começo.” O barman franziu o cenho confuso.

“Do que está falando?” Sua voz estava com um toque inspetivo. O grandão arregalou os olhos. Droga, tinha falado demais, quase deixara escapar o segredo do seu amigo. Não sabia que o barman era tão cauteloso para pegar informações.

“Aaah... uh, nada. Quer dizer, seria bom abrir um café, né?” Ele riu nervoso. “Enfim... talvez eles já tenham terminado a essa altura?”

O mais baixo não tinha comprado muito suas explicações esquisitas, mas pareceu resolver deixar para lá. Ele se virou para o corredor, provavelmente vendo se ainda tinha algum tempo antes de voltar para o bar, ou cozinha, seja lá onde ele estava. Voltou-se para ele, se aproximando para falar um pouco mais baixo.

Assim que estava perto dele, Chanyeol sentiu. O cheiro de menta queimado. Ah, tinha que se controlar, mesmo que sentisse muita falta. Havia parado com os Marlboros faziam alguns anos, mas o cheiro ainda fazia o mesmo efeito para ele. Maldita Nicotina!

“Não sei muito, mas acho que Baekhyun está encrencado.” Ele falou baixo. “Seria legal se você pedisse para que ele não lhe desse uma dura.” Por mais que o orelhudo se sentisse nervoso perto do barman, dessa vez ele estava achando graça. Ele poderia ser bem cara de pau quando queria.

Park ergueu uma sobrancelha, o interrogando:

“Esqueceu que sou seu chefe, também?” O outro parou. Olhou para ele desconcertado, e um pouco surpreso. Talvez ele nem mesmo lembrava desse fato, já que Chanyeol raramente estava no restaurante.

“Acho que... me esqueci disso.” Bingo. Ele nem sequer lembrava.

Park sorriu.

“Tudo bem, Minseok. Estou te sacaneando.” O outro sorriu para ele.

“Wah, você quase me pegou. Não que isso seria uma coisa ruim.” A piscadela não passou despercebida por Chanyeol, mas ele achou melhor desconsiderar, ou acabaria ficando louco. Já estava ficando sufocado novamente.

Antes que pudesse lhe responder qualquer coisa, Baekhyun passou por eles com um pequeno sorriso. Parou do lado de Minseok, mas era ele quem o ruivo estava encarando.

“Sr. Park? Acho que deveria falar com o Sr. Do. Ele está na despensa.” Minseok franziu o cenho para ele.

“Aconteceu alguma coisa, Baekkie?” Baekhyun voltou o seu olhar para o barman. Pareciam estar se comunicando pela mente, era assustador.

“Não. Nada.” Foi o que respondeu. O Kim assentiu, mas algo dizia a Chanyeol que aquilo não ficaria ali. Eles iriam conversar assim que ele saísse. O que só podia significar uma coisa: seu amigo precisava dele.

  
  
  
  
  


Sehun já estava voltando pra casa depois de um longo dia com os pequenos homo sapiens energizados.

Estava exausto. Não, mais do que isso: sentia-se como se sua mana* tivesse se esvaído ao ponto de ter que esperar por 32h para a reposição. Estava fora da jogada sem poder se conectar novamente com o mundo. Se ele fosse um personagem de RPG, numa hora dessas, pediria para que lhe aplicassem a poção da vida.

Porque sentia que haviam roubado metade dela.

Não imaginava, em um milhão de anos, que crianças dariam tanto trabalho quanto uma matilha de 100 filhotes na flor da idade. Provavelmente teria que tomar vitaminas se fosse levar esse trabalho até o fim do semestre.

Jurava que em pouco tempo poderia estar morto.

Mas agora ele finalmente estava em casa. Subia as escadas do apartamento quase se arrastando para ficar em pé, quando deu de cara com uma cena inesperada: Irene estava ali, na porta, sentada como se estivesse o esperando fazia um longo tempo.

Ele suspirou.

Olhar para ela doía. Doía como se seu coração perdesse a rigidez dos músculos e começasse a falhar. Doía como se fosse a primeira vez que a via. E também a última. A verdade é que não tinha como ele saber.

Se aproximou, abrindo a porta com as chaves, o que a fez despertar.

A garota olhou para cima com uma cara nada boa. Pelo jeito também haviam lhe roubado uma boa quantidade de energia. Ele sorriu fraco pra ela, que se levantou no mesmo momento, sem saber muito o que dizer.

“Entre.” Sehun facilitou. Não adiantaria nada ficar neste impasse. “Venha, vamos entrar.” Ela concordou com um gesto, e o seguiu para dentro do apartamento.

De certo modo, parecia um pouco diferente com ela ali. Não fazia muito tempo desde quando estavam no sofá, rindo e compartilhando histórias da sua viagem. E agora estavam ali novamente, para dar um caminho definitivo a sua história com ela.

Ele estava nervoso. Claro que estava nervoso. Esperava pelo pior. Mas ainda sim tinha esperanças de que ela tivesse pensado melhor, e chegado a uma conclusão que fosse boa para os dois. Porque ele mesmo não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

“Você… trabalhou fora hoje?” Irene perguntou com uma voz baixa, com receio. Sehun se virou para ela, e pode ver que estava tão nervosa quanto ele.

Apontou para o sofá da sala, indicando para se sentarem. A garota se sentou um pouco apreensiva, como se esperasse algum tipo de ataque. As pernas estavam encolhidas, juntamente com seu corpo pequeno, na extremidade do sofá.

“Eu estou cobrindo um dos professores de informática da Elyxion. Acabaram contratando o Learning Meowdes em uma escola infantil, então estou ensinando as crianças a usarem.” O programa até tinha sido um sucesso com os pequenos. E o trocadilho um sucesso com Junmyeon, que achou que Sehun era algum tipo de gênio. O que talvez pudesse ser verdade. Nem ele sabia como o termo “Learning Modes” poderia ter vários trocadilhos diferentes entre as palavras. Era um programa duplamente divertido.

Irene sorriu fraco pra ele. Parecia exausta, como se tivesse passado dias sem dormir. Talvez tivesse mesmo. Ele mesmo sabia que não conseguia parar de pensar nessa situação, tentando chegar com alguma resposta exata para o problema.

Mas talvez o problema não tivesse uma resposta.

“Eu sabia que ia ser um sucesso, Hunnie. Você é um gênio.” Aquela palavra de novo. Mas porque com ela era tão diferente de ouvir? Ele se sentia tão bem. Sempre se sentiu tão bem ao lado dela.

Ele a olhou. Realmente a olhou. E ela o olhou de volta. E ficaram se encarando. Como era possível que a pessoa qual ele mais amava no mundo pudesse estar prestes a lhe escapar pelas mãos?

Sehun suspirou, tirando os óculos de sua cara e apoiando-a nas mãos. Não era fácil ter que encarar o futuro, estava sentindo o peso disso agora.

“O que estamos fazendo?” Perguntou pra ela, que já estava derramando lágrimas de seus olhos. “Me explica, Irene. Não sei como chegamos a esse estado. Você foge de mim como se eu fosse algum tipo de experimento do governo, diz que quer se casar comigo, mas quando eu lhe pergunto sobre o assunto, você me pede para dar um tempo. Liga depois de quase dois dias, e agora aparece aqui novamente. O que é que estamos fazendo?” Ela balançava a cabeça em negativa.

Não sabia. Ou não queria falar. Ou simplesmente “não”.

Ele estava ficando cansado. Não sabia o que fazer para que ela se comunicasse com ele novamente. Já faziam-se tempos desde que ela havia se fechado em si mesma. Sehun não sabia mais o que fazer.

“Você precisa me dizer o que quer. Não quero ser seu obstáculo. Se quer se casar comigo, eu ficaria muito feliz. Mais do que isso, ficaria… eu não saberia nem dizer.” Sehun puxou uma respiração. Não havia percebido que alguma lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos. Mas ele sempre era assim: tinha o coração grande demais. “Agora, se você não quiser…” Estava começando a ficar apertado pra falar. “E-eu entendo s-sabe. Você não é obrigada a se c-casar com o primeiro n-namorado.”

“Não é isso!” Sua voz era forte, marcando a sua posição contra aquilo como se fosse uma barbaridade.

“Então o que é? Diga-me. O que fiz de errado? Eu juro que vou tentar te compensar, o que quer que seja.” Sabia que soava desesperado. Mas ele não ligava. Tinha muitas coisas em jogo naquele momento, e não estava disposto a perder nenhuma delas.

“Você não fez nada.” Sua voz estava embargada, mas ainda se esforçava para parecer composta. “Eu só… eu só acho que deveríamos dar um tempo nessa coisa de casamento.”

Coisa de casamento? Aquilo era uma coisa para ela? Era isso?

Sehun a olhou. Novamente olhou para ela. Não podia acreditar. Será que ela sequer sabia o porquê dele tê-la pedido? Será que se importava com isso? Parecia que de uma hora para outra ele não conhecia a mulher que estava na sua frente.

“Não quer se casar comigo?” Ela começou a chorar novamente. Como se o mundo estivesse acabando ali, e Sehun estivesse prestes a ser morto. Pelo menos ele se sentia exatamente desse jeito.

Suspirou, tentando encontrar forças de algum lugar para o inquérito. Ou fariam isso agora, ou não fariam mais. Sabia que ela poderia ser bem escorregadia quando queria.

“Irene… então porque me aceitou? Por que me deu falsas esperanças?” Estava tentando muito conter suas lágrimas, mas elas chegaram de qualquer maneira. Uma, duas, seis. E já estava quase encharcando a visão novamente. “Você sequer quer se casar comigo? Me diga a verdade.”

“Eu quero me casar com você. Eu só não quero assumir tanta responsabilidade de uma vez só, e…”

“Responsabilidade? Eu sou algo que precisa da sua responsabilidade? Irene! Eu tenho 29 anos!” Não queria ter soado com raiva. Odiava ficar agressivo, principalmente pra cima dela. Mas ele estava frustrado. Estava acabado.

“E-eu não disse i-isso.” Ela se aproximou mais da extremidade do sofá, como se quisesse se esconder ali. O que era irracional: não tinha como ela se esconder dele. Pelo menos não mais. Isso não ia mais acontecer.

“Eu não sei o que você está tentando me dizer.”

“Não quero me casar, Sehun. Nunca.”

A revelação veio como um tsunami pra cima dele. De repente ele sentia se afogando, e nocauteado pelas palavras dela. Então estava acontecendo seus piores pesadelos, bem ali em frente aos seus olhos.

“Não quer?” Disse com um mero sussurro. Não tinha sequer forças para qualquer reação além de abraçar a tristeza absoluta.

“Você talvez não entenda. Deus. Nem eu mesma me entendo! Você… você deveria…” O choro dela apertou mais, e estava se esforçando pra falar entre os soluços. “Eu não consigo.” Disse, por fim.

Ele sabia que estava doloroso para ela também, mas será que teria que ser sempre assim? Estavam dando voltas e voltas na mesma sentença. Uma sentença na qual Sehun já sabia qual era o ponto final.

“Eu deveria o que? Hm? Me diga. Só esclareça pra mim o que eu supostamente deveria fazer quando a minha noiva de 5 anos simplesmente decidiu me deixar?”

“E-eu não e-estou…”

“Mas é o que parece. Você não nem ao menos quer conversar comigo. Veio aqui com a cabeça feita. Ou vai me convencer do contrário? Veio aqui pra terminar comigo?” Não sabia onde estava tomando coragem para lhe perguntar a verdade. Talvez de suas frustrações. Talvez porque ele já não sabia muito o que fazer com a situação. Ou talvez porque já sabia desde o começo que fim eles levariam.

“N-não…”

“Então porque veio aqui, droga! Me responde! Diga logo o que tem a dizer!” Ele só queria uma confirmação. Era tudo o que precisava para que pudesse pelo menos conseguir alguma força para seguir em frente.

“E-eu quero um tempo.”

“Eu já te dei tempo demais, não acha?”

“Hunnie…” A voz dela quebrou. E com isso as lágrimas começaram a ficar mais feias. Era uma cena tão horrível se de ver, que Sehun não aguentou. Quando deu por si, já estava se aproximando dela e a puxando para si. Devia ser o cara mais idiota em todo o universo. Mas mesmo assim não deixaria de fazer isso por ela. Pois por mais que Irene pisasse no seu coração, ela ainda tomava ele por completo. Era assim que eram.

“Você tem que me falar. De uma vez só. O que você quer?” Ela estava com a cabeça em seu peito. Era uma posição tão familiar para os dois, que ele nem mesmo percebeu. Era ali que pertenciam, ele sabia disso. Mas será que ela não conseguia ver mais?

“Eu n-não sei.” Disse, com a voz abafada em sua camisa. A mesma da qual ele havia sujado com suco mais cedo, com uma enorme mancha roxa. Talvez o grande ser onisciente estava lhe dando algum sinal.

“Não faça isso comigo.” Ele falou baixo, em um suplico. “Me diga o que está pensando. Você realmente ainda quer ficar comigo?”

“Sim.” Ela lhe apertou mais forte. Parecia sentir medo de o perder, na mesma intensidade que ele estava sentindo naquele momento. Até nisso eram parecidos.

“Mas... não quer se casar? Tem medo?” Irene assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto suas lágrimas começaram a encharcar pela sua camisa. Ele colocou uma das mãos atrás de sua cabeça, puxando-a para si. “Não tenha medo, querida. Estou aqui com você.”

“Eu sei.” Outro soluço. “E-eu... eu amo você S-sehun, mas não s-sei... se é o sufic-ciente.” Os soluços estavam difíceis para fazer alguma conversa funcionar, mas ainda assim ele escutou cada palavra.

“O que quer dizer?” Irene levantou a cabeça de sua camisa, tomando coragem para lhe falar. Os olhos dela estavam um pouco vermelhos e inchados, o que fazia seu coração apertar em resposta. Seu sofrimento era palpável.

“Você ainda f-ficaria comigo, m-mesmo sem casamento?” Ele franziu o cenho.

“Mas claro que sim.”

“Não, H-hunnie. O que e-eu quero d-dizer é: você ficaria comigo m-mesmo sem um c-casamento? Sem f-filhos, ou família.” Isso o fez recuar.

Ele entendia que o casamento talvez não tinha vindo em uma boa hora, mas achava que ela queria construir uma família com ele. Uma hora ou outra ele iria querer ter um filho. Sabia disso. Já era um caso decidido. E achou que fosse para ela também.

Pelo jeito não a conhecia tanto como pensou que pudesse conhecer.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo ainda estava ali, de pé, em frente ao pequeno monte de grãos agulha que havia se esparramado pelo chão devido aos socos que trocara com o saco de arroz.

Estava um pouco difícil de se recompor. Primeiro porque não sabia o que tinha lhe causado aquela crise. Muito menos porque não tinha a controlado.

Claro que o estresse podia ser um dos maiores colaboradores para as suas atitudes recentes, mas já estava ficando com medo de que um dia poderia tomar ações que viria a se arrepender depois.

Como sair por aí abraçando seus funcionários.

Que ideia maluca tinha sido aquela?

Ele agora era uma bagunça ambulante. Sentia tantas emoções diferentes num período curto de tempo. Parecia oscilar suas emoções como a temperatura do seu forno oscilava no cozimento. Era um inferno de todos os modos.

A porta da despensa se abriu, lhe chamando a atenção. Quando se virou, deu de cara com Chanyeol, que esboçava um sorriso fraco e preocupado. O outro sempre estava preocupado com ele, como se esse fosse seu maior martírio.

“Soo… você está bem?” Perguntou, se aproximando dele sem nem ao menos checar nada ao redor, puxando o menor para um abraço. Talvez hoje era o dia dos abraços e ninguém havia lhe avisado.

“Estou bem, Chanyeol. Por que não estaria?”

“O confeiteiro não estava com uma cara boa quando me pediu para vir lhe ver.”

“Como é?” Ele se afastou do maior, confuso.

Isso o pegou de surpresa. Baekhyun tinha dito isso?

“Ele parecia preocupado. O que houve entre vocês dois?”

“N-ada. O que está dizendo? Não houve nada.” Chanyeol o olhou desconfiado.

“Por que está todo incomodado?”

“Não estou incomodado! Isso é coisa dessa sua cabeça enorme.”

“Hey! Minha cabeça não é grande.” Kyungsoo riu do biquinho que o maior estava fazendo pra ele. Quem o via não diria que ele seria capaz de tal atitude.

Estava vestindo mais um de seus trajes caros, provavelmente de alguma marca famosa do ocidente. Parecia mais que estava indo para um desfile do que para um jantar familiar. Os óculos provavelmente faziam parte do charme, já que ele tinha uma visão perfeita. Mas o paletó preto com certeza era o destaque. Caía bem em seus ombros largos. E a camisa azul escura era leve, diferente. Estava novamente parecendo um modelo.

“Por que se arrumou tanto assim? Vai a algum lugar depois?” O outro deu um sorriso largo.

“Com certeza. Você quer vir junto? Poderíamos ir juntos. Como Barney e Ted.”

“Quem?” Chanyeol revirou os olhos.

“Você deveria tirar um pouco mais de lazer além daquele monte de filme em preto e branco no seu armário.”

“São clássicos!”

“São entediantes.” Kyungsoo bufou.

“Você que é um idiota.” O outro o puxou para um abraço de lado.

“Você que é um idiota.” Ele o imitou, com uma voz exageradamente grossa.

“Sério, Chanyeol? Quantos anos você tem pra ficar me imitando assim?”

“2.7 muito bem vividos.”

“Idiota.” Chanyeol riu.

“Venha. Temos que ir ou vamos nos atrasar mais ainda.” Ele estava certo.

Passaram pela porta da despensa em direção a “lavanderia”, como chamavam. Kyungsoo teria que trocar suas roupas ali mesmo, e fazer o máximo que poderia para tomar um banho incrivelmente rápido. Assim que estava pronto, os dois seguiram seus caminhos até o porsche de Chanyeol. Ainda era o mesmo que ele havia comprado a 4 anos atrás, o que era um milagre. Ele quase nunca ficava com o mesmo carro por muito tempo.

“Surpreendente que ele ainda esteja aqui.” O outro sorriu largo.

“Esse bebezinho aqui vai demorar para ir embora.” Kyungsoo sorriu pequeno.

Mas olhando de relance, percebeu algo que não havia pensado antes: se fossem com o porsche, seu carro ficaria ali, no restaurante. Como iria voltar para o Dyo’s na manhã seguinte?

“O que eu vou fazer com o meu carro?” Perguntou, olhando para o Impala estacionado na vaga reservada. Parecia abandonado ali, como se estivesse sentindo a rejeição.

“A gente passa aqui mais tarde. Mas agora, temos que ir.”

“Certo.” Ele suspirou, entrando no porsche.Tinha razão, eles teriam que voltar aqui de qualquer maneira.

Ao entrar no carro, Do começou a ficar um pouco nervoso. Sua mente não parava de dar voltas e voltas sobre o assunto do jantar, e ele se sentia como um condenado à guilhotina.

Corta-lhe a cabeça e ele seria um homem livre.

Chanyeol analisava cada um de seus passos, como uma mãe. Muitas vezes ele já sentiu que o grandão iria lhe dar algum sermão, apenas pelo jeito que ele tinha ao olhá-lo. Era um pouco assustador.

“O que foi, Chan?” O maior voltou seu olhar para a estrada. Mas ainda tinha um olhar preocupado estampado na face.

“O que é isso nas suas mãos?” O baixinho olhou para as mãos que estavam descansando em seu colo. Havia algumas marcas vermelhas e arroxeadas. Como uma aquarela se mesclando, em cada uma das juntas de seus dedos. Ele imaginava que iriam ficar roxas por um bom tempo.

“Provavelmente são do saco que eu soquei.”

“Soo… eu acho que você deveria ver um médico. Seu estresse está te afetando a um ponto perigoso. Será que não vê o quanto isso é mal? Ruim pra sua saúde?”

“Olha, Chanyeol. Eu aprecio a sua preocupação, mas não tenho tempo pra isso. Tenho um restaurante inteiro pra comandar, e mais o planejamento do futuro café. Não tenho tempo pra ficar sem fazer nada, sentindo mal por mim mesmo.”

“Não é disso que se trata. Se você está doente, tem que se consultar. Cuidar da sua saúde. Pelo amor, Kyungsoo! Você perdeu mais de 10kg desde quando saiu de casa! Não sei mais se posso confiar em você para se cuidar.”

“Chanyeol, você não é minha mãe!”

“Não, não sou sua mãe. Sou seu melhor amigo, que está muito preocupado e bravo com você por se negligenciar tanto assim!” Voltou seu olhar para o baixinho, com raiva.

Mas mesmo ele sabia que o grandão estava certo. O que não significava que ele deveria saber disso.

“Eu não me negligencio. Eu cuido de mim mesmo.” Nem mesmo Do acreditou nas palavras que saíram de sua boca. Eram puramente falsas, e seu amigo percebeu isso.

“É mesmo? Então posso ir na sua casa que eu vou achar a geladeira perfeitamente cheia?” Isso o fez recuar.

Chanyeol era bem capaz de ir no seu apartamento e vasculhar sua geladeira, só para provar seu ponto. O que seria muito bem provado, e ele levaria um cascudo do mais velho.

A verdade era que Kyungsoo, por mais durão que fosse, ainda tinha medo de levar broncas do seu Hyung. Sentia mesmo como se Chanyeol fosse uma autoridade a mais.

“Não tem que ficar indo no meu apartamento. Fique no seu, oras.”

“Não foi isso que eu disse!” E lá estava o biquinho exagerado novamente. Por Deus, esse homem.

“Você também emagreceu desde quando morávamos juntos. Não sei porque está falando só de mim.”

“Emagreci porque não tenho mais um chef dentro de casa. É normal que eu perdesse alguns quilinhos. Você só faz comida boa, eu fico querendo comer tudo sozinho.” Com isso, Kyungsoo sorriu. Era realmente muito divertido vê-lo se deliciar com todos os pratos que ele fazia. Parecia uma criança descobrindo tudo pela primeira vez.

“Me desculpe, Chan. Eu prometo que ainda te faço um jantar. Faz algum tempo que não cozinho para casa.” O maior estreitou o olhar.

“Eu sabia! Eu sabia que você não está se cuidando. Do Kyungsoo! Você está convocado a voltar para o meu apartamento.” O careca riu, com diversão.

“Você só diz isso porque quer minha comida de volta.”

“Em parte, sim. Mas também me preocupa o que disse. Por favor, Soo. Cuide de si mesmo. Promete isso pra mim?”

“Tudo bem, eu vou tentar.” Chanyeol alargou o sorriso, como se tivesse ganhado uma batalha em um daqueles jogos que ele tanto gostava. “Pare de ser tão presunçoso! Eu só disse que vou tentar.”

“Isso já é um ótimo começo. Um passo de cada vez.”

Um passo de cada vez.

É, talvez ele deveria pegar mais leve consigo mesmo. Não adiantaria ficar se estressando aos montes com situações fora do seu controle. Talvez deveria parar de tentar tanto alcançar a perfeição.

Se começasse a lidar com as coisas com mais calma, não teria tanta pressão em suas costas. Talvez tivesse que seguir os conselhos do seu melhor amigo.

Dando um passo de cada vez.

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun estava totalmente sem rumo.

Não sabia onde era o norte, sul, muito menos a diferença entre leste e oeste. Suas coordenadas estavam todas bagunçadas, e ainda faltavam mais de 4h para o restaurante fechar. Então teria que atender muitos clientes até lá.

Mas além de estar sem saber direito como agir com a nova responsabilidade, ele também sentia um pouco de raiva.

Porque seu chefe achou que seria uma boa idéia que ele comandasse o restaurante sozinho? Ou que assumisse seu papel? Não sabia que ele não tinha experiência nisso?

Agora ele sentia que o restaurante estava um caos por sua causa.  
Sabia que Kyungsoo não estava muito em seu juízo perfeito e ficava, de certo modo, lisonjeado que ele teria lhe convocado para o cargo temporário. Porém, ainda não entendia como ele esperaria que essa ideia fosse um sucesso. Taeyeon provavelmente faria o serviço muito melhor que ele.

“Chef, precisamos de 14 checagens para saída. Sooyoung está terminando a decoração.” Era Taeyeon novamente lhe avisando sobre o que ele deveria estar fazendo.

Aquela mulher só podia ser um anjo vindo do céu. Não estava gritando com ele por estar perdido no meio do caos. Ela o ajudava, lhe guiando para onde ele tinha que ir. Mesmo que às vezes tinha que estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo.

“Sim, já vou indo.”

Seguiu seu caminho até a frente da cozinha, onde 14 pratos descansavam na bancada. Park Sooyoung estava acabando a decoração do penúltimo prato quando ele se aproximou.

“Baekhyun... não sei como chegamos nesse estado, mas preciso que você se divida mais uma vez. Acabaram de pedir mais um de seus doces.”

“O que? Mas o que eu devo fazer?” Não conseguia comandar tudo ao mesmo tempo!  

“Sooyoung, o que aquele baixinho tinha em mente? Não é possível que eu consiga fazer o trabalho duas vezes!”

Já estava com raiva do careca novamente. Parecia que isso nunca saía dele.

“Olha, o que exatamente ele tinha na cabeça, eu não sei. Suponho que tenha mais confiança em você? O que, não é de se espantar, né? Olhe para o seu currículo.” Ela o encarou como se ele fosse idiota. Parecia óbvio o motivo de ser ele, o novato da França, o único a quem o chef Dyo fosse recorrer.

Mas para ele continuava ser uma loucura.

Ter experiência com confeitaria de fora não o fazia um chef culinário. Ele mal sabia o que fazer para ajudar seus colegas. Mesmo que já tinha experiências em diversos restaurantes, isso era diferente. Totalmente louco.

Baekhyun percebeu que Do Kyungsoo era uma pessoa mais extraordinária do que ele tinha conhecimento. Como seria possível que ele cuidasse de tudo pelo restaurante, e ainda lidava com a posição de chef sem ao menos reclamar de nada?

Sabia porque ninguém ali levantava um dedo para falar mal, ou reclamar demais dele. Era o único quem liderava aquele restaurante com perfeição, fazendo as engrenagens andarem.

Zitao voltou para dentro da cozinha trazendo alguns pratos sujos, e os levando direto para a lavandeira. Mas não antes de interceder com Baekhyun:

“Baek, talvez você queira colocar alguém no seu lugar? Há mais pedidos de sobremesas do que eu possa contar, e você é o único que pode lidar com isso.” Ele lhe esticou um papel anotado as pressas, mas que ainda sim poderia ver que continha várias coisas anotadas. “Não sei escrever metade desses pratos, mas acho que talvez você vá saber quais são.”

Ele bateu o olho no papel, e quis morrer. Todos eles iriam demorar um certo tempo para se fazer. Esperava que dessa vez a despensa fosse lhe ajudar.

“Obrigado, Zitao. Vou tentar dar o meu melhor.” O garçom piscou pra ele, como um modo de confortá-lo. Ele era um cara legal. Sempre espalhando sorrisos pelo restaurante, também um dos motivos de ter muitas pessoas que pediam para ser atendidas por ele. De certa forma, Zitao fazia um sucesso no Dyo’s.

Baekhyun voltou novamente para cozinha, dessa vez para fazer uma Pavlova. Não era um doce tão fácil de fazer, mas também não era tão impossível. Ele só precisaria de atenção. Tudo o que ele não tinha no momento.

Começou logo pela clara em neve, batendo até que ficasse perto do ponto espumante, e aí adicionaria o limão. Tinha aprendido que a acidez faria com que o merengue ficasse mais branco, flexível e estável. Ficaria perfeito se desse certo. E estava esperando que ficasse.

Adicionou o açúcar aos poucos, até que Sooyoung veio até ele novamente.

“Chef, será que podemos checar tudo novamente? Está saindo mais uma leva.” Droga. Tinha que bater o merengue, não podia parar ou ele ia desandar.

“Okay, okay… vejamos… Sooyoung! Bata esse merengue pra mim e assim que começar a fazer bicos, você pode parar. Mas não pare de bater!”

“Sim, chef!” Uau, isso estava começando a ficar confuso. Não estava acostumado a ser tratado como um chef. Era até um pouco engraçado.

Ele voltou até a frente da cozinha novamente. Haviam vários prato que ele sequer sabia o que eram. Alguns um pouco mais caros, outros nem tanto. Mas era assim que o Dyo’s era, no final das contas. Uma mistura de tudo.

Assim que chegou perto da mesa, ele ficou encarando os pratos na sua frente. Pareciam normais para ele, como todo prato sempre lhe parecia normal. Talvez tivesse que limpar um pouco aqui, outro ali, mas de resto… não sabia direito o que deveria avaliar.

“Talvez você queira provar? Checar o tempero?” Era Taeyeon novamente salvando a sua vida.

“Que bom que você está aqui! Será que pode cuidar um pouco das coisas enquanto termino às sobremesas? Juro que te compensarei depois, é só…”

“Tudo bem, Baekhyun. Eu entendo. Pode terminar, eu me viro com o resto aqui.” A garota sorriu para ele, enquanto terminava de checar os últimos detalhes.

Ele sabia que podia confiar nela, Taeyeon era extremamente dedicada. Poderia comandar aquele restaurante tão bem quanto Kyungsoo. Ao contrário dele, que estava na beira da loucura com sua 1h de liderança.

Era um péssimo líder. Horroroso. Teria que aprender muito com o pequeno Satanás se quisesse abrir seu próprio negócio no futuro. Talvez ele precisaria começar a ser um Satanás ele mesmo. Credo. Isso não poderia acontecer.

Baekhyun voltou para o seu prato, que já estava praticamente pronto nas mãos de Sooyoung. O suspiro estava perfeito, elástico e branco como neve. Ele sorriu.

“Até que você leva jeito para a confeitaria, Park.” A garota sorriu fraco para ele, um pouco envergonhada.

“Bem, eu já trabalhei no ramo, então… não me parece tão complicado.” Baekhyun ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

“Não imaginava.”

“Tudo bem, eu quase nunca falo sobre isso.” Agora fazia sentido que ela tivesse sido tão firme sobre o seu currículo anteriormente, ela provavelmente sabia o que Baekhyun havia passado. Imaginava que ela mesma estava disposta a passar pelas mesmas situações, se quisesse se tornar uma chef confeiteira.

“Será que posso lhe chamar sempre que eu precisar de uma mão a mais? Às vezes não dou conta de tudo isso sozinho.”

“É um prazer, chef.” A garota fez uma continência, como uma soldada.

“Não precisa me chamar assim.” Ele riu.

“Somos colegas.”

“Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim, você daria um ótimo chef, Baekhyun.”

“Obrigado, Sooyoung.”

“Pode me chamar de Joy, é assim que me chamam por aqui.”

“Ok. Joy, então.” Ela sorriu, antes de voltar para seus afazeres.

Ele mesmo ainda tinha muita coisa para fazer, mas começou a pensar um pouco sobre o que ela tinha lhe dito.

Queria ser um chef confeiteiro, isso era mais do que um fato. Também era um fato que ele não ficaria no Dyo’s por muito tempo, não era esse o tipo de restaurante que queria trabalhar. Já estava difícil se encaixar no lugar, mesmo com todo o apoio que estava recebendo dos funcionários e do próprio chef!  
Baekhyun sentia que estava em uma maré de sorte, que talvez lhe ameaçasse para o azar.

Seu objetivo era ficar no restaurante até obter maturidade (e grana) suficiente para comandar a sua confeitaria sozinho. Sabia que o Dyo’s poderia lhe ajudar com isso, e estava sendo bom se reestabelecer na Coreia com essa experiência.

Mas ele aguentaria até quando? Será que conseguiria sair da zona de conforto quando fosse a hora?

Ele tinha muitas questões e coisas demais para pensar.

Se ele fosse mesmo ser o chef do próprio restaurante, então talvez ele devesse começar a observar melhor como Kyungsoo lidava com seu cargo. Mesmo que fosse estranho admitir, o careca havia sido promovido a uma de suas figuras inspirativas. Era quase um ídolo a ser seguido.

Byun bufou.

Só podia estar perdendo seus parafusos pelo chão do restaurante. Quando foi que Do Kyungsoo havia crescido tanto no seu conceito?


	11. Quiche Lorraine

  
  


O portão do casarão ainda era o mesmo do qual ele se lembrava. Grades escuras para cima indo até o céu, com toda a proteção que se pode colocar. Talvez até tinha um daqueles feitiços como no filme do bruxinho míope que Chanyeol tanto gostava.

Era de um estilo meio diferente do tradicional coreano, já que o projeto havia sido por um dos arquitetos filho de alguém, que era filho de alguém. Era sempre assim que funcionavam as relações do seu progenitor: estritamente profissionais e hereditárias. Não que isso o incluísse. Ele sempre era deixado de fora nessa parte.

O portão escuro se abriu, dando passagem ao porsche de Chanyeol, que estava bem quieto desde quando havia falado com ele sobre suas questões de saúde. Seu Hyung parecia concentrado e pensativo. Poderia estar armando algo, sempre ficava nervoso quando tinha que lidar com seu pai.

Kyungsoo se virou para o amigo, que agora havia parado o carro em um lugar estratégico para não serem vistos ainda. Tinham uma parte a frente para percorrer: cheia de árvores no jardim para que chegassem à área da entrada. Tudo isso ainda passava pelo caminho de pedregulhos que sempre o fazia balançar para todos os lados. Ainda se lembrava disso de quando era criança.

Chanyeol suspirou. Parecia tão nervoso quanto ele.

“Não fique tão nervoso, Chanyeol. É só um jantar.” Ou pelo menos era isso que ele mesmo queria se convencer. Sabia que não seria uma noite fácil. Mas não ajudava muito vendo seu amigo tão nervoso.

“Você sabe que isso é uma mentira. Sabe-se lá o que ele vai fazer você passar hoje.” Ele também estava nervoso com isso. Mas resolveu simplesmente ignorar, ou ia acabar pirando.

“Não importa. O que acontecer, aconteceu. Não podemos prever as ações das outras pessoas.” O Park olhou para ele, com um sorriso triste.

“Tenho medo que se magoe, Soo. Sabe que eu ficaria furioso se isso acontecesse.” Ele sabia. E tinha medo disso. Era exatamente por essa razão que ele estava tentando o acalmar agora. Não queria ter que lidar com uma briga entre os dois, isso estragaria tudo para Chanyeol. Seus negócios, sua relação com Park Chanwook, seu pai. E mais diversas outras coisas que Kyungsoo sabia que iriam complicar para ele.

“Só… não pense muito nisso, ok? Eu ‘tô legal. Vou ficar bem.” Kyungsoo disse, o tranquilizando. Mas na verdade, ele não sabia se isso era verídico. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que ia acontecer, e estava um pouco nervoso com isso. Mas ter seu amigo do seu lado, de certa forma, era reconfortante.

Era sempre reconfortante ter Chanyeol consigo.

“Se se sentir mal, você me diz, e aí a gente vai embora, okay? Promete pra mim isso?” Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, mas estava aliviado. Parecia que seu Hyung conhecia ele bem até demais.

“Tudo bem.”

“Certo.” Disse, depois de voltar a seguir o caminho de pedras. “Só quero que você não tenha que passar por situações desnecessárias.”

Bem, isso era um pouco tarde. O jantar todo era bem desnecessário.

“Por que quis que eu viesse? Não pode ser porque achou que isso ia mudar alguma coisa.”

“Não, eu não achei isso. Só pensei que talvez o velho idiota já tivesse crescido um pouco. E também seria uma boa divulgação para o Dyo’s.” Isso despertou a curiosidade do careca. O que ele estava tramando?

“Divulgação? Já somos bem divulgados.”

“O restaurante sim, mas seu confeiteiro não.” Kyungsoo ficou boquiaberto. Ele tinha armado tudo isso em prol de Baekhyun?

“Você planejou isso? Desde o começo?” Chanyeol riu malandro.

“Mais ou menos. Pensei nisso depois. Já que estamos nos servindo ao inferno, porque não aproveitar, certo? Vai ser ótimo para a divulgação, Soo. Um casamento apenas com a sua confeitaria? E o talento dele? Já ganhamos novos clientes para o restaurante, e ele só está lá faz 3 dias! Imagine como será daqui alguns meses, com o estouro entre os idiotas corporativos. Em poucos meses você poderá construir seu Cafe.”

Isso era verdade até certo ponto... não tinha como saber se isso se tornaria concreto ou não. Até onde ele sabia, a prima de sua mãe já poderia ter decidido quem faria os doces do casamento. Normalmente é uma das principais coisas que as noivas se preocupam.

“Você está um tanto otimista com isso…”

“O que quer dizer?” Park se fez de desentendido. Com seus olhos exageradamente arregalados e o olhar como se tivesse sido descoberto como espião em uma guerra.

“Chanyeol você não é uma pessoa discreta. Qualquer um pode perceber que você fez alguma coisa. Pode falar.”

“Não fiz nada demais…” O carro parou na entrada da casa, enquanto ambos ainda estavam conversando. Park desfivelou o cinto, com a total normalidade. Normalidade totalmente forçada.

“Não sei porque insiste nisso, vou acabar descobrindo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Por que não me conta agora?” Ele também tirou o cinto de segurança se sentindo mais livre. Era horrível ter que ficar preso neles, Do odiava.

“Não tem nada pra descobrir, você só está pensando demais como sempre. Vamos, senão chegaremos mais atrasados ainda.” Ele estava segurando uma longa caixa nas mãos quando saiu do carro. Kyungsoo apenas o seguiu. Sentia que provavelmente faria isso a noite toda.

Ele olhou para a entrada do casarão, e de repente se sentiu tão nostálgico quanto podia. Parecia que havia parado no tempo, ou que tinha entrado em algum tipo de campo mágico, pois não era possível que nada havia mudado. Absolutamente nada.

Desde as colunas grandes até os vasos com as plantas esquisitas que sua mãe adorava. A imensidão de janelas que separavam os andares, e que ele adorava contar quando era criança. Um. Dois. Três. Praticamente um apartamento fechado. Ele sempre achou engraçado que a sua casa era um tanto quanto única em relação as quais ele já tinha visitado. Nenhuma delas tinham varandas nos andares, que poderiam lhe ajudar a ver as estrelas de noite (uma das suas atividades favoritas). Não tinham o grande prado no fundo do quintal, nem mesmo a piscina natural. Não tinham nenhum espaço para festas caras, ou a quantidade de flores exóticas no jardim.

O casarão era mesmo um lugar muito bonito. E também um lugar que ele já não visitava faziam-se anos.

“Hey, você está bem?” Chanyeol se aproximou, lhe puxando de lado. Era típico dele: se sentir como seu grande protetor.

Kyungsoo sorriu para ele, pequeno.

“Vou ficar, Chan.” O maior não disse nada, apenas concordando com a cabeça. Ele sabia o que Kyungsoo quis dizer. Não tem como adivinhar seus sentimentos, alguns você apenas sente e tem que sentir. Ele estava aprendendo isso agora.

Os dois fizeram o caminho para a entrada, onde havia a grande porta amadeirada que separava ambos do que estava por vir. Nenhum dos dois fez um movimento para a campainha. Não ainda. Apesar do chef ter certeza que seu pai já sabia de sua chegada. Estava apenas o ignorando, como sempre fazia.

“Quer acabar logo com isso?” Seu Hyung sussurrou. “Talvez ainda poderemos sair daqui para um bar. Você escolhe.” Kyungsoo sorriu.

“Pensarei nisso.” Ele tocou a campainha da porta enquanto esperava por esta de abrir.

O careca podia sentir o suor de seu nervosismo, e o coração lutando para sair do peito. Estava com um misto de ansiedade, raiva e excitamento. Não sabia como podia sentir tantas emoções diferentes ao mesmo tempo, mas talvez ele seria o primeiro ser humano a descobrir.

A porta foi aberta por um empregado que Kyungsoo nunca havia visto na vida. Provavelmente já não eram os mesmos desde quando ele fora expulso da residência. Talvez seu pai quisesse uma mudança geral, e isso incluía até os menos afortunados.

“Boa Noite. Em que posso ajudar?” Era um homem razoavelmente de idade. Talvez 50 anos? Ou mais. Ele não sabia.

“Boa noite Senhor. Sou Park Chanyeol, e este é Do Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol fez uma reverência educada para o outro. O que era um pouco engraçado, sendo que supostamente ele deveria lhe servir. Mas seu Hyung nunca teve a arrogância dos corporativos. E Kyungsoo admirava isso.

“Peço desculpas, Sr. Park. Estávamos esperando por vocês. Por favor, sigam-me.” O empregado abriu caminho da entrada, seguindo diretamente para a sala de jantar.

Kyungsoo olhou para o seu Hyung de lado.

“Você o conhece?” Sussurrou.

“Sinceramente? Não. Me sinto meio mal por isso, mas não há nada que possamos fazer.” Chanyeol olhou para o seu relógio, com a testa franzida. “Estamos meio atrasados.”

Kyungsoo torceu os lábios.

“Não importa mais. Ele nos queria aqui, e aqui estamos.” Ele seguiu em frente pelo mesmo caminho guiado anteriormente pelo funcionário. E Chanyeol foi atrás.

Assim que cruzaram a sala de jantar, Kyungsoo já podia sentir a atmosfera pesada.

A longa mesa de madeira maciça escura, tinha espaço para mais de 15 lugares. O jantar já estava servido, e seu progenitor era o anfitrião, sentado na extremidade da ponta, rindo com o que supostamente seria o noivo do casamento. Eles pararam as conversas assim que os dois apareceram na porta.

O velho Do lhe lançou um olhar avaliativo e sarcástico. Como se já esperasse que esse fosse o resultado de seu desempenho: não conseguir chegar a tempo nem para um jantar familiar. E Kyungsoo odiava isso.

“Desculpe pelo atraso, Sr. Do. Pegamos um pequeno trânsito.” Chanyeol estava dando explicações para justificar a entrada repentina. Ambos os noivos olharam para eles, curiosos. Não pareciam ter conhecimento de que haveria companhia.

“Não se preocupe, Park Chanyeol. Ainda estamos em tempo.” O velho levantou-se da mesa, indicando para que eles se sentassem. “Juntem-se a nós. Há lugares aqui.”

“Oh, claro. Mas antes, trouxe para o senhor. É de minha adega particular.” Chanyeol estendeu a caixa preta e fina para o velho, que a pegou, abrindo com curiosidade.

“Um vinho? quanta gentileza sua Chanyeol” O tom ácido não passou despercebido por Kyungsoo. Ele o estava agradecendo apenas para provar que ele tinha errado. De novo. “Acho admirável que tenha se lembrado que não é educado chegar a um jantar sem presentes.”

O mais alto não disse nada, mas Kyungsoo podia ver que ele estava nervoso com o comentário. Ele só tinha tentado ser gentil, e seu progenitor reverteu isso para ataca-lo. Típico.

Alguns empregados começaram a colocar mais dois lugares na mesa, o que era um absurdo. Fora tudo calculado para parecer que o atraso era inconveniente. Kyungsoo estava ficando mais e mais nervoso com suas constatações.

Assim que se aproximaram, ambos fizeram uma reverência para o casal, e o velho senhor que já havia sentado na extremidade.

“Quem são os jovens, Kwangsoo? Não me lembro de tê-los visto antes.” Era o rapaz quem falava, com um olhar curioso para ambos.

“Este é Park Chanyeol, querido. O rapaz de quem eu lhe falei.” A senhora sorriu para Chanyeol, que lhe fez uma reverência.

“Olá, Sra. Lee. É um prazer novamente.” Kyungsoo queria bufar. Desde quando seu melhor amigo agia tão natural nesse mundinho? Não parecia nada com o Chanyeol que iam em clubes no meio da semana, ou o astro do folk de anos atrás.

“O prazer é meu... E você, querido? Não acho que ouvi falar de você.” A mulher estava apontando para ele agora, que tinha o olhar surpreso.

O que ele supostamente deveria falar? Que era filho de Do Kwangsoo? Que piada seria!

“Do Kyungsoo.” Respondeu com uma reverência.

“Do...?” O homem perguntou, confuso. “Ele é seu parente?” Kwangsoo o olhou, como se ele estivesse o fazendo passar vergonha.

Incrível. Ele era a pessoa quem havia o expulsado do casarão, e ainda assim, não sabia lidar com as consequências disso? Do que as pessoas poderiam pensar?

“Ele é... meu filho.” A mulher arregalou os olhos.

“Oh. Não me lembro de Yuri ter mencionado ele antes.” Isso era esperado. É claro que era esperado. Faziam-se anos desde quando ele havia saído de casa, então é claro que sua mãe não mencionaria sua existência para ninguém.

Mas atestar isso, com todos ao redor, não era uma coisa fácil. Era como um golpe direto em seu peito.

Então ele realmente havia sido apagado de sua família. Nenhum sinal para contar história. E tudo isso porque? O que ele tinha feito? Seguido o seu sonho? Será que isso era tudo? Eles não conseguiam lidar com o fato dele não assumir a função pela qual nasceu: ser um herdeiro?

Não queria acreditar que era só isso. Não podia ser só isso.

De certo modo, cada vez mais ele sentia que tudo isso era uma grande farsa que só ele não tinha conhecimento.

“Ele... esteve viajando pelo mundo. Sabe como são os jovens, certo?” Kwangsoo riu, e foi acompanhado pelo casal.

Sabe como são os jovens, certo? Apagados da família. Nada fora do normal.

“Uh, Kyungsoo na verdade é o chef do Dyo’s.” Com a nova informação, os outros ficaram boquiabertos.

“Uau. O Dyo’s? Meu irmão adora aquele lugar! Disse que agora eles estão com uma confeitaria maravilhosa, coisa francesa.” Chanyeol abriu o maior de seus sorrisos, olhando para ele.

Kyungsoo sorriu timidamente. Sabia que seu amigo adorava se gabar do restaurante. Era seu passatempo favorito. Estufou o peito quando desandou a falar.

“Sim, pois é. Somos sócios, na verdade. Mas é Kyungsoo quem toma conta de tudo. Ele mesmo cuida da compra de todos os ingredientes.” A ênfase em “todos” foi audível para os participantes da mesa. O que fez Kyungsoo sorrir. Seu amigo podia ser um idiota às vezes.

“Isso é impressionante!” Disse a mulher. “Quanta dedicação. Deve ter puxado isso de seu pai.” Ela estava brincando, claro. Mas o comentário não foi bem recebido por Kwangsoo. Ele mal havia dado atenção para isso.

“Kyungsoo não faz só isso. Ele prepara tudo: cardápio, finanças, organização de tempo, administração e, ainda por cima, comanda a cozinha como um chef excepcional que é.”

“Você está me dizendo que ele mesmo é quem cuidaria do buffet do casamento, no caso?” Com isso o noivo e o velho Do olharam-na, espantados.

“O que disse?” O velho perguntou.

“Chanyeol me contatou mais cedo, me dizendo que sabia de alguém perfeito para cuidar do buffet do casamento. Confesso que não sabia se poderia confiar nele, no começo. Mas agora... agora eu ficaria honrada.”

Kyungsoo olhou para Chanyeol, com uma expressão confusa. Então era isso que ele estava tramando? Que orelhudo espertinho!

“Fico feliz, Sra. Lee.” E lá estava ele de novo. O mesmo sorriso esbanjador de quem havia ganhado uma guerra no video game. Kyungsoo não podia acreditar. Como ele podia ter virado essa situação ao seu favor?

Mas então, ele sempre fazia isso. Seja pelas suas manhas, ou extrema astúcia... ele sempre dava um jeito.

“Ótimo. Que maravilha! Kwangsoo... seu filho é um garoto maravilhoso! Por que não me avisou sobre isso antes?” O velho olhou para Kyungsoo com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

“Ele está ocupado.” Foi tudo o que disse.

Ah, mas Kyungsoo não deixaria essa passar!

“Não temos nenhuma encomenda no restaurante. Eu adoraria fazer o buffet para você. Baekhyun, nosso confeiteiro, poderia lhe presentear com os doces e o bolo. Seria uma honra, Sra.” Sua voz era suave, mas firme. Precisava que ela tivesse confiança em suas palavras.

Ele sentiu vários olhos sobre si. Era a primeira vez que falava tanto desde quando havia chegado.

“Está feito então. Já tenho todos os seus contatos. Passarei em seu restaurante na semana para ajustar mais alguns detalhes.” O noivo segurou sua mão por cima da mesa, um pouco inseguro.

“Tem certeza querida? Hyuna havia indicado um confeiteiro para o bolo, já está quase tudo arranjado...” Ela olhou para o marido, com um sorriso pequeno.

“Tenho certeza que sua irmã tem as melhores das intenções. Mas confio no garoto. E ele é da família.” Kyungsoo sorriu pequeno. Não sabia o quanto aquilo tinha significado para ele.

“Obrigado pela confiança, Sra. Lee. Fico muito feliz, não irei desapontá-la.”

“Por favor, me chame de Chaelin.”

“Chaelin.” Fez uma reverência com a cabeça. Ouviu-se um pigarro seco vindo da extremidade da mesa.

O velho Do estava furioso. Kyungsoo conhecia a sua fachada fria e calculista quando via. Mas apostava que ninguém ali estava percebendo aquilo.

Exibiu um sorriso tão gelado quanto zero graus. Não parecia querer perder essa batalha.

“Ora, Chaelin. Mas talvez você queira dar o crédito para a indicação de Hyuna. Não dá para saber o que esse confeiteirozinho é capaz. Mal se tem conhecimento de seu desempenho no restaurante.”

Com isso Kyungsoo fechou o cenho, furioso.

“Confio em Baekhyun para comandar a confeitaria da Rainha da Inglaterra. Não o subestime! Ele é extremamente eficiente e dedicado. Passou sete anos estudando fora com os melhores chefs da França. Seu desempenho é mais do que excepcional.”

Não sabia como tinha soado extremamente grosso, mas simplesmente havia saído de si naturalmente. Kyungsoo estava um pouco chocado consigo mesmo pela audácia, e até mesmo os convidados ficaram um pouco espantados com a sua pequena explosão.

Foi a risada tensa de Chanyeol que cortou o clima pesado do jantar.

“Então... quem quer vinho?” E abriu a caixa comprida que havia trazido mais cedo.

  
  
  


 

 

Sehun estava se sentindo um pouco quente demais, quando percebeu que isso se dava pelo fato de sua noiva estar totalmente agarrada a si. Como se tivesse medo que ele pudesse fugir para algum lugar. Mas que grande ironia do subconsciente humano!

Ele respirou fundo, ainda deitado na cama de casal do seu quarto.

Tinham decido, momentos antes, em apenas aproveitar o tempo antes de tudo. Ele havia cedido. Sempre cedia para ela, era assim que funcionava. Deixava tudo de lado quando o assunto era Irene.

Claro que todos o achava um completo idiota.

Desde quando se conheceram, até os dias atuais, Sehun era o primeiro a fazer de tudo pela sua namorada. Todos os planos de encontros, todas as vezes em que cuidaram de Yeri juntos, e até mesmo o primeiro aluguel do seu apartamento foi pago por ele, já que ela estava sem emprego na época.

Eles realmente se ajudavam, e sempre estiveram ali um pelo outro. Então porque ela achava que agora algo iria atrapalhar?

Sehun a olhou de lado. Com a cabeça pousada junto a sua, parecia a mesma garota com a qual ele tinha se apaixonado, oito anos atrás. Com o cabelo curto e meias longas até o joelho. Ela parecia ter saído de um daqueles mangás dos quais tanto amava e trazia pra cima e pra baixo, dentro da bolsa.

Ele sorriu de canto.

Ainda era tão apaixonado quanto aquela época.

Não. Talvez isso não seja verdade.

Ele com certeza é bem mais apaixonado. Sentia que queria crescer ao lado dela, com o passar dos anos. Afinal, era isso o que tinha acontecido. Ela havia crescido com ele, e vice-versa.

Faziam-se oito anos desde quando começaram a namorar. E apenas há alguns meses ele tomou a coragem de pedi-la em casamento. É, pode parecer bem bobo, mas ele achou que finalmente estava pronto para constituir sua família. Mesmo que a ideia de ter pequenas réplicas genéticas andando pelos cômodos um pouco assustadora. Mas ele não se importava, pois sabia que 50% seria Irene também. Ela sempre tomou essa porcentagem em sua vida.

Era natural como respirar.

Sehun suspirou, antes de se voltar para a garota, que agora estava de costas pra ele, ainda dormindo tranquila.

Pensou que talvez não fosse tão importante assim essa coisa de casamento. Quer dizer, eles poderia viver juntos sem oficializar nada. Não era extremamente necessário. Mas ele queria ter a experiência. Gostava da ideia de se vestir de noivo, e dançar com Irene numa festa cheia de pessoas que os apoiavam e torciam por eles como casal. Talvez ele fosse um pouco egoísta. Mas seres humanos eram assim.

Ele tentou se levantar sem fazer nenhum esforço. Estava tentando muito não acordá-la, já que ele mesmo não saberia como lidar com mais uma discussão sem sentido. Queria resolver tudo de uma vez. Arrancar o band-aid, como Baekhyun dizia.

Os pés tocavam o chão gelado enquanto ele se dirigia para a cozinha. Sehun pegou o copo da bancada, ainda um pouco sonolento. Era o tipo de pessoa que demorava para acordar, e já tinha aceitado isso. Uma pena que a sociedade não era assim.

Abriu a torneira apenas para levar um banho. De novo. No mesmo dia. Só podia ser brincadeira!

“Droga!” Ele se volta para trás, com o corpo todo ensopado na frente. A camisa tão grudada no torso que lhe parece uma segunda pele. Os cabelos não ficam atrás, já que praticamente recebeu um jato certeiro bem própria cara.

A torneira continua jorrando a água, que ele tenta conter a todo custo. Sehun puxa a maldita borracha causadora do problema e a coloca no lugar.

Pressão é um dos problemas físicos mais difíceis de se resolver. Tem total consciência disso.

O programador suspira.

Terá que chamar o encanador para resolver o problema. Se isso continuar não será nada bom, já era a quinta vez que a torneira lhe dava esse trabalho. Baekhyun dizia que o problema era no encanamento. Mas ele sabia que isso não era verdade. O problema é que as pressões eram diferentes, e isso causava sempre o mesmo problema: bum!

Agora ele estava ali, inteiro molhado novamente, apenas molhando ainda mais o chão da cozinha. Parecia planejado, não era possível! O Ser Incognoscível estava de brincadeira com ele.

Logo quando achou que poderia estar livre de problemas, seu celular começou a tocar com um número desconhecido. Estranho. Era difícil que Sehun passasse seu número para as pessoas, e sempre os salvava de volta para não ter esse tipo de problema. Ele odiava ter que lidar com surpresas indesejáveis.

Tirou o aparelho do bolso, e o atendeu cauteloso.

“...Alô?”

“Hm... Professor Oh?” Ele conhecia a voz, mas estava um pouco diferente. Era péssimo para reconhecer pessoas pela voz. Ou pelo rosto. Ah, simplesmente era péssimo com pessoas no geral!

“Sim, é ele. Quem está falando?” A curiosidade estava o matando. Se tivesse com alguma dívida estaria em uma encrenca. Seu pagamento só saía no fim do mês.

“Oh... é Kim Junmyeon, da Escola Infantil de Seoul.” Sehun franziu o cenho, preocupado.

“Aconteceu... aconteceu alguma coisa? Olha, eu juro que não fiz nada demais. Talvez alguma criança tenha comida uma bolacha a mais ou a menos, mas não foi intencional. Eu só não sei como aquele pouco de açúcar fez com que elas ficassem tão... tão...” Junmyeon riu no fundo.

“Tudo bem, Sehun. Não é nada sobre isso.” Então era um alívio.

“Ah... certo. Sendo assim... do que... do que se trata?” Ele estava um pouco envergonhado por ter soltado todas as informações para o professor, mas realmente tinha medo de fazer as coisas erradas. Nunca tinha passado por isso antes.

“Eu só liguei para lhe perguntar algo... Se a sua empresa o avisou sobre isso.”

“Sobre o que?”

“Hm... aparentemente o seu contrato está expandido para um tempo maior do que o esperado.”

“Está o que?” O que era essa agora? Seu chefe estava lhe pregando peças?

“O período aqui diz um ano.” Sehun não fez som algum, chocado demais para poder ter alguma reação. E com frio também. De repente lembrou que ainda estava molhado por causa da torneira.

Ótimo. Tudo parecia dar errado em um dia só.

“Eu... escuta, Kim Junmyeon, eu... posso te ligar depois? Estou com um problema aqui.”

“Nada de grave eu espero? Se quiser alguma ajuda, eu posso...”

“Não, nada de grave. Apenas... estou molhado de novo.” Sehun riu. “Parece que os líquidos amam as minhas camisas.”

“V-você o-o q-que?”

“A torneira explodiu.”

“C-certo. Q-quer dizer... e-eu... uh. Você... deveria colocar uma roupa s-seca.” Sehun franziu o cenho. Ele estava falando esquisito do outro lado.

“Eu vou... Mas, antes, quero lhe agradecer: obrigado por me avisar. Eu não sabia disso.”

“Eu... adivinhei isso. Quer dizer, você me disse que era substituto e estava nervoso por isso. E agora é efetivo. Pelo menos por um ano. Então achei que talvez, uh, você fosse querer... você sabe, alguma indicação? Eu posso te ajudar. Mas só se você quiser.” O programador sorriu brilhante.

Não poderia acreditar na sua sorte. Junmyeon era um ótimo professor, ele estaria em ótimas mãos. Não precisaria se preocupar com nada.

“Claro que sim! Obrigado, Kim Junmyeon.”

“Não precisa ficar me chamando pelo nome inteiro, sabe. Temos quase a mesma idade.”

“Temos?”

“E-eu acho. Q-quer dizer... quantos anos você tem?” Sehun sorriu, se dirigindo ao seu quarto. Estava mesmo ficando frio com aquela roupa toda encharcada.

“Eu não tenho certeza se temos a mesma idade, Junmyeon.”

“C-certo.” Ele parecia arrependido, o que fez o coração de Sehun esquentar. O jovenzinho era realmente muito fofo.

“Não fique com vergonha, fico feliz que ache que sou novo. Mas eu tenho quase 30 anos.” Não que ele gostasse disso. Sehun odiava se sentir velho. Principalmente por ser o único mais velho na sua turma. Sempre foi o hyung, ou o oppa, nunca o maknae. Era um pouco chato.

“Ah...” Junmyeon disse, cuidadoso.

“Hey, o que foi isso? Acha que sou velho?”

“O que? C-claro que não. Você está ótimo. Mais do que ótimo, você... hm... é... saudável...?” Sehun riu. Pobre rapaz.

“Quantos anos você tem, Junmyeon?”

“23.”

“Então você é um maknae.” O garoto sugou a respiração do outro lado. Ele era tão engraçado. Sehun o imaginou com os olhos arregalados por de trás das lentes grossas, espantado com a sua idade.

Era uma coisa comum, mas ele nunca se acostumava. Já se sentia demasiadamente rabugento para ser confundido com um jovem no início de seus 20 anos.

“Eu... acho que sim.” Droga, ele era muito fofo mesmo.

Sehun suspirou. Tinha que se controlar. Seus instintos paternos já estavam se apossando dele, se começasse a tratar todos os seus amigos mais jovens como tratasse Baekhyun, iria ter uma gama de jovens adultos para cuidar. E um Baekhyun muito irritado com isso.“Então... vai mesmo me ajudar?”

“Sim, Sr. Oh” Sehun riu.

“Certo.” Ele puxou sua camisa para fora do corpo, entrando em atrito com o ar gelado. Talvez teria que tomar banho ou algo do tipo, já estava um pouco tarde. “Escute, vou desligar. Ah não ser... que tenha mais alguma coisa para dizer?” O outro ficou tão silencioso na linha, que parecia como se não houvesse ninguém do outro lado.

“Não. Tudo bem. Pode, hm, desligar... eu... vou... tchau, Sehun.” E ele desligou.

Sehun franziu o cenho.

Que garotinho mais estranho. Não entendia muito suas atitudes, mas continuava o achando engraçado. Fazia algum tempo desde que ele conhecera uma pessoa tão peculiar quanto Kim Junmyeon.

O programador escutou passos em sua direção, percebendo que Irene havia acordado.

“Boa noite, querida.” Ele sorriu fraco. “Você dormiu bem?” Irene estava tentando segurar uma risada.

“O que houve com você?”

“Aah... isso? Aquela bendita torneira de novo!”

“Vocês ainda não a trocaram? Não acredito, Oh Sehun!” Ele sorriu, culpado.

Desde quando se mudaram a torneira era um problema no apartamento. Parecia quase como uma entidade que resolvia explodir a qualquer momento que quisesse. Haviam lendas no prédio que diziam que a antiga moradora do apartamento 66 — sim, o número já era bem sugestivo —, havia morrido afogada na banheira, e por isso todo o encanamento continha uma pressão surpreendente, pois seu espírito ainda habitava ali. Claro que isso não havia acontecido de verdade, era pura lenda. E como ambos os garotos sempre foram descrentes dessas coisas, e o aluguel estava extremamente barato, eles não viram porque não abraçar essa oportunidade. Parecia coisa do Destino, como Irene sempre dizia.

E, justamente, sua namorada era a única com a qual não concordava com aquela doideira.

“Não é tão fácil assim. Muita gente tem pavor de mexer nesse encanamento.” Irene fez uma careta.

“Eu entendo. Mas mesmo assim... deviam reembolsar vocês por isso, pelo menos. Devem gastar muita água graças à ela.”

Isso era um pouco verdadeiro.

“Sim, falarei com o síndico.” Ela concordou com cabeça.

Ambos ficaram se olhando, como se tivessem algo a dizer mas não sabiam direito como tocar no assunto. Era estranho, pois isso nunca aconteceu com eles antes.

Sehun suspirou, puxando suas roupas do armário.

“Eu vou... tomar um banho. Depois, podemos jantar. Se você quiser...” Não sabia direito como agir com ela. Não sabia ao menos se eles ainda estavam juntos.

Ela era tão complicada, que o deixava frustrado. Todas as vezes.

Irene concordou com um aceno, abaixando a cabeça.

Deveria estar envergonhada. Ou arrependida. Ele não sabia direito. Lê-la já não era tão fácil como antes, exigia um esforço além do que ele havia conhecimento.

Sehun só esperava que isso não fosse se tornar um costume.

  
  


 

 

 

Baekhyun estava, nesse momento, escondido na despensa.

Sim, ele sabia que isso era provavelmente a coisa mais sem moral ética que poderia fazer. Mas não aguentava mais. Estava a ponto de ligar chorando para o chefe, implorando por sua volta. Ele lavaria o restaurante inteiro, limparia seu carro, lamberia as suas botas, faria a coisa mais absurda que pudesse imaginar, se isso fosse trazer Kyungsoo de volta.

Ser chef de um restaurante era, definitivamente, a coisa mais impossível do mundo! Como aquele baixinho conseguia? Deveria ter feito algum pacto para tal!

Vários clientes estavam insatisfeitos com o atendimento. Gritavam com os garçons sobre a demora de duas horas, ou que o prato já havia vindo frio. Alguns até estavam abandonando o restaurante sem ao menos avisar, com tamanha a insatisfação com o serviço.

Baekhyun não sabia mais o que fazer. Tinha a ajuda de todos ali, mas se dividir em três não estava surtindo o efeito que esperava. Ele não conseguia confeitar, cozinhar e administrar um restaurante ao mesmo tempo, era loucura! Mesmo com a ajuda de seus colegas, ele não dava conta de fazer tudo isso. Minseok estava se dividindo em quatro: lavando louças, cozinhando, atendendo as pessoas e ainda servindo de barman. E pra ele estava indo até que razoável.

Mas porque ele não conseguia? Não era isso que queria? Ser um chef?

Começou a pensar que talvez Kyungsoo estivesse certo. Ele definitivamente era amador, merecia ficar na lavanderia até aprender a andar com as próprias pernas. Porém, seu orgulho sempre falou mais alto.

Quando ele ainda era um simples cozinheiro auxiliar de restaurantes na cidade onde morava, ele sempre aceitava os desafios que seu chef lhe propunha. O que significava fazer vários pratos de uma vez, em tempo record. Ele achou que seria um bom treinamento, e que o faria decolar quando tivesse que comandar seu próprio restaurante. Mas o que ele não contava é que o cansaço seria bem maior, e ele ainda tinha que lidar com bolhas e dores por todos os lado no fim do dia.

Ainda assim, ele continuava. Continuava pois queria provar para si mesmo que conseguiria. Que iria conquistar seu lugar onde sonhava com seu próprio mérito e esforço, sem precisar contar com o dinheiro sujo da sua família de jalecos.

Mas agora, ele podia ver onde o seu orgulho o levaria se não soubesse dosá-lo. Ao fracasso por achar que consegue lidar com tudo sozinho, ao mesmo tempo.

Ele nem ao menos ouviu quando a porta da despensa foi aberta, revelando um Minseok desesperado, com os olhos arregalados.

“Santa Margherita, onde é que você se meteu? Está pegando fogo lá-... Oh. Baek, o que foi? Esteve chorando?” Seu tom era preocupado, o que fez o outro pensar que ele deveria parecer uma bagunça.

“E-eu... me d-desculpe, Minseok. Estou voltando. Eu só... precisei de um tempo.” Sua voz tremia um pouco pelas lágrimas não derramadas. Sentia-se como se tivesse estragando tudo novamente. Era bom nisso.

“Hey, o que aconteceu? Fale comigo.” Ele se abaixou até onde Baekhyun estava, no chão, escorado no armário. O barman ficou de frente para ele, com uma feição preocupada.

Baekhyun teria ficado sem fôlego, se não estivesse na miséria. Ele parecia tão bonito daquele jeito. De alguma forma, o delineador borrado lhe dava uma aura um pouco mais selvagem. Entendia porque algumas pessoas do bar não estavam dando a mínima se o drink demorava a sair, o barman era uma boa vista a ser admirada.

“Não estou conseguindo Minseok. Não dá. Acho que até o fim da noite o restaurante terá que fechar as portas.”

“O que está dizendo? Já passamos por dias piores, pode acreditar. Está se saindo muito bem!”

“Mas vocês tinham Kyungsoo para tirá-los do sufoco. Ele confiou em mim para isso, e eu falhei.”

“Você não falhou, Baek! Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo.” O barman estava tentando lhe animar. Sabia disso. Mas não adiantava, pois ele sabia da verdade.

Baekhyun negou com a cabeça.

“Não.” disse, num sussurro. “Ele estava certo, afinal.” Riu desgostoso. “Quer dizer, olhe para mim! Achei que poderia comandar o restaurante com facilidade. E estou aqui, como um amador, escondido na dispensa. Quão patético estou parecendo agora, Minseok?” O outro o olhou, profundamente. Seus olhos estavam gentis, bem diferente do que Baekhyun estava acostumado. Mas então ele ainda não o conhecia o suficiente para saber como ele poderia agir. Cada dia que se passava, ele percebia que Kim Minseok era uma pessoa diferente do que se mostrava. Ou talvez tivesse apenas mais lados a ser explorados.

“Você não é patético, Baek. Você está desesperado. Não se cobre tanto assim, Kyungsoo não vai te demitir por atrasar alguns pratos. Isso é normal.”

“Normal? Ele confiou em mim. E olhe a bagunça que está acontecendo! Clientes gritando com insatisfação, e alguns até indo embora! Estou afetando a reputação do Dyo’s e tudo isso porque ele confiou em mim para fazer meu trabalho. O trabalho que eu não fiz.”

“Escuta... pare com isso!” Ele se levantou, num pulo. “Agora, vamos, levante-se! Não temos tempo para achar o que Kyungsoo vai pensar ou não. Você deu o melhor de si até agora, e vai continuar dando, porque eu estou lá com você. Você não está sozinho nessa, meu chapa.” Minseok sorriu para ele, lhe estendendo a mão.

Baekhyun a aceitou, se levantando.

“Meu chapa?” O confeiteiro sorriu, divertido.

“Isso. Aí está. Estava sentindo falta de ver esses caninos afiados. Ás vezes você até se parece como um filhotinho.”

“Hey!” Franziu o cenho, cruzando os braços. “Não pareço não!”

“Verdade. Está mais pra uma cenourinha.” O outro lhe apertou a bochecha, que já era bem cheia. Uma das coisas que odiava em si mesmo. Pareciam duas montanhas de marshmallow.

Ele espantou a mão do colega, irritado.

“Vamos. Antes que você comece a apertar minha cara toda.” Nisso o outro parou, avaliativo.

“Eu te apertaria em todos os lugares, Baekhyun. Não brinque comigo.” O ruivo ficou boquiaberto. Minseok passou por ele, ainda rindo de sua expressão.

Piscou para ele antes de sumir pela porta a fora. Não podia ser possível que ele não teria um dia de descanso ao lado desse garoto. Só podia ser o Destino brincando com a sua cara. Irene teria que traçar todo o seu mapa astral novamente, pois com certeza ele estava em um período de provações.

Do tipo que ele não deveria nem ao menos chegar perto de provar.

  
  
  
  
  
  


O jantar estava arruinado. Pra não dizer pesado. Kyungsoo estava no banheiro de cima, lavando o rosto após ter passado tanto nervoso quanto poderia ao lado de seu progenitor.

Todas as discussões que haviam dito, seu pai lhe refutava. Economia, política, esportes... ele estava errado. Errado. Você não entende. Você não sabe o que está falando, é cozinheiro, afinal. E aí vinham as risadas. O deboche. E um Chanyeol espumando, tentando lhe defender.

Patético.

Ele precisaria de seu Hyung para se posicionar contra algo? Será que não via o absurdo disso?

Kyungsoo suspirou, enquanto a água descia de seu rosto.

Ele nem ao menos tinha visto sua mãe ainda. Quando perguntado, o velho lhe disse que ela estava viajando, que não voltaria até o próximo mês.

Claro que era mentira. Por algum motivo que ele desconhecia, seu progenitor era totalmente contra o encontro

com sua mãe. Não tinha outro motivo para que eles não se vissem com regularidade. E todas as suas ligações eram breves, e um tanto robotizadas. Nunca passavam para o lado pessoal, ele raramente sabia o que ela estava fazendo no momento, ou o que tinha para contar. Coisa de mãe.

E Kyungsoo sentia falta. Sentia falta de todas as coisa que ela sempre fez por ele: os carinhos que lhe eram dado, os presentes feitos a mão, a sua cozinha. Sim, a sua cozinha era definitivamente o bem mais precioso que ele tinha deixado nessa casa.

Quando completou 16 anos, sua mãe lhe perguntou se ele queria uma festa. Daquelas grandes que adolescentes sempre fazem: balões, piscina e bebidas escondidas dos mais velhos. Coisas assim. É claro que Chanyeol havia ficado quase um ano inteiro lhe perturbando para dar a festa. “Vai ser a melhor do milênio! E você ainda pode chamar Lee Sunmi!”. Sunmi era a garota mais popular do colégio, o que deixava todos os garotos loucos por ela. Incluindo Park Chanyeol. Não que ele tivesse algum problema para ficar com ela, mas Chanyeol sempre foi muito contraditório quando se tratava de garotas. De longe, agia como o jogador profissional: metido, cool e descarado. De perto, ele as tratava como um verdadeiro garotinho perdido, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos. Era engraçado de se ver.

Poucos sabiam que seu hyung era um cara bem tímido.

Mas, mesmo com todas as pessoas lhe perturbando, Kyungsoo resolveu ser sincero com seu presente. Era um ano especial, afinal. Ele estava quase se tornando um adulto, e precisava começar a se infiltrar na empresa.

Foi quando ele confessou para sua mãe. Estava bem nervoso, mas juntou tudo o que tinha de si para lhe contar a verdade: ele não queria uma festa. Queria uma cozinha que pudesse treinar para ser um chef.

No começo, ela não soube como reagir. Tentou fazê-lo mudar de ideia, que uma festa seria bem mais divertido.

Porém, ele já tinha tomado sua decisão. Iria ser um chef, com ou sem o apoio de sua família.

Vendo que ele estava destemido diante de tudo, ela fez o que tinha que fazer: o apoiou. Totalmente. Montou a cozinha e ensinou a Kyungsoo alguns de seus pratos mais elaborados, que aprendeu com muita dedicação, ouvindo cada palavra que ela lhe dirigia.

Aquela cozinha se tornou seu lugar de refúgio. O lugar no qual ele mais amava no mundo, e poderia ser ele mesmo. Tentou reproduzi-la no restaurante, mas ainda não tinha todo o charme dos anos 2000. Era uma versão atualizada dela. O que funcionava, mas não totalmente. Ele ainda sentia falta de sua antiga cozinha.

Kyungsoo suspirou, saindo do banheiro. Já não era o mesmo de antes, também. Parecia que tudo havia mudado, sem qualquer lembrança da antiga casa.

Ele encontrou Chanyeol no corredor do segundo andar. Parecia estar lhe procurando.

“Hey, eles já estão saindo. Vim lhe procurar para as despedidas, e essas coisas todas.”

“Certo.” O careca concordou, um pouco melancólico.

“Como você está? Foi um jantar e tanto...” Park falou com o tom acanhado. Parecia querer lhe dizer algo, mas não sabia direito como, percebeu isso. Ele era óbvio demais.

“O que você quer falar, Chanyeol? Desembuche.”

“Nada. É só que...você nunca tinha argumentado contra o seu pai antes...” Os olhos estavam um pouco arregalados, como sempre fazia quando ele ficava surpreso. Ou quando ele respirava. Chanyeol sempre tinha os olhos arregalados.

“E quando é que fiz isso?”

“Quando ele falou sobre Baekhyun.” Park disse, sorrindo. “De alguma forma, sinto que esse garoto é uma boa influência em você.” Kyungsoo revirou os olhos.

“O que está falando? Não veja coisa onde não tem.”

“Tá bom, então. Não estou mais aqui.” As mãos foram para o alto, em redenção. “Se você quer negar... fique à sua disposição.”

“Idiota.” Kyungsoo lhe deu um tapa na cabeça. “Vamos descer.”

Ambos desceram o andar, se dirigindo para a porta de entrada. Mas, antes que pudesse seguir seu caminho, Kyungsoo a viu. Sua cozinha.

Ele parou no mesmo lugar, como um choque. Não lembrava ao menos o caminho que levava para lá, apenas seguiu os passos desesperados, como quem reencontrava um antigo amigo.

Parou na entrada, observando todos os aparelhos e móveis do lugar. Ainda era exatamente a mesma da qual se lembrava. Não percebeu quando os olhos se encheram de lágrimas, apenas quando começaram a passar por suas bochechas.

Sentia o peito ao ponto de explodir. Não sabia se o sentimento era nostalgia, alegria ou melancolia. Talvez um mix infernal de todos eles, que fazia seu coração doer como nunca. Uma mão larga se prostrou em seu ombro, e percebeu que seu hyung estava atrás de si.

“Vá. Eu atraso eles.” Kyungsoo apenas concordou com a cabeça, sem ter como dizer qualquer coisa.

Passou pelas bancadas de metal, e os armários de madeira antiga e escura. Era tudo bem clássico, e as paredes, ainda no mesmo tom de amarelo bebê de antigamente, decorada com pequenas flores brancas do papel de parede que ele havia escolhido com sua mãe. “Tem que ter um pouco de nós dois, Soo. Também vou cozinhar lá.” Foi seu argumento para que não colocassem um papel preto.

Ele sorriu com a memória.

Sempre foi básico, monocromático em suas escolhas. Mas a sua cozinha era diferente.

O careca foi até o fogão, passando os dedos pelo eletrodoméstico como se fosse o seu bem mais precioso. Era tudo o mesmo, e ainda brilhava tanto como antes. Alguém ainda cuidava de tudo muito bem.

“Ela ainda cozinha aqui as vezes.” Kyungsoo se assustou com a voz repentina, se virando para dar de cara com uma senhora de idade. “Desculpe se lhe assustei filho, é um hábito. Sou Bae Soohyun.”

“Oh, prazer em conhecê-la. Sou Do Kyung-” Ele já fazia a reverência, quando a mulher lhe interrompeu.

“Sei quem é, filho. Fico feliz de finalmente conhecê-lo, sua mãe fala muito de você.” Com isso ele sorriu, brilhante como uma criança no Natal. Ela falava dele para outras pessoas?

“Sério?”

“Claro! Ela sempre falou de você com muito amor, a Sra. Do. Você deve mesmo ser a pessoa quem ela diz. É tão dedicado e esforçado, querido. Que orgulho temos de você.”

“O-o que... quer dizer?” Ele sugou o ar pelo peito, como um golpe.

“Oh, sabemos de tudo. O sucesso do seu restaurante, sua mãe guardou tudo.” A senhora sorriu para ele. “Sempre mantemos o olho em você.”

Kyungsoo estava surpreso. Mais do que surpreso. Ele não podia acreditar. Parecia que estava sonhando, e finalmente havia acordado para a vida real.

“Ela... sabe sobre mim? Sobre o restaurante?”

“Mas é claro! Tem todos os recortes das matérias. A Sra. Do com certeza é sua maior fã!” A velha riu com bom humor. “É uma pena que... ela não pode estar presente hoje... mas tenha certeza que ela nunca lhe abandonou. Sabe disso certo?”

Ele não sabia. Mas percebeu que haviam muitas coisas das quais ele ainda não fazia ideia.

“Hey, Soo. Vamos, cara! Temos que correr.” Chanyeol o estava chamando pela porta da cozinha.

Virou-se novamente para falar com a senhora, mas ela já havia sumido. Tão brevemente quanto havia aparecido. Ele franziu o cenho. Será que havia imaginado tudo aquilo?

 

 

 

 

  
  


Baekhyun se jogou na cama.

As costas doíam, os pés doíam, as panturrilhas e todo o conjunto do qual ele podia chamar de corpo. Mas ainda assim, era um alívio poder finalmente deitar-se na cama.

Ele havia passado um cortado com o restaurante hoje, e só restava pedir para Deus lhe enviar todo o tipo de morfina no mundo. Ficaria muito agradecido.

Tinha dado certo no fim. Pelo menos tão certo quanto poderia dar. Alguns clientes haviam reclamado com ele, claro, mas era sempre uma coisa a saber lidar. 

Com um Minseok muito bonito lhe pedindo desculpas.

Sua sorte de ter garçons tão lindos estava sendo fundamental para a administração do restaurante.

Baekhyun ouviu uma batida na porta, que já foi aberta com um Sehun segurando um prato. Só pelo cheiro ele percebeu o que  poderia ser. Deus, não podia acreditar, isso era uma Quiché?

“Onde arrumou isso, hyung?”

“Boa noite pra você também.” Ele franziu o cenho, irritado.

“Corta essa, passa pra cá!” Estendeu os braços para pegar o prato. Sehun arregalou os olhos, enquanto o via devorar a Quiché com gosto.

“Uau. Vai com calma, se comer muito rápido suas enzimas não farão o processo de digestão corretamente.” Baekhyun revirou os olhos.

“Num mi benha flar ti enjima.”

“Coma antes de falar, Baekhyun!” O menor engoliu o bolo de comida, sorrindo.

“Aish, hyung. Parece até meu pai desse jeito.”

“E você parece um adolescente na puberdade. Ficou sem comer o dia todo?” Sehun estava lhe dando uma bronca, mas ele apenas fazia seu charme para que fosse perdoado.

“Não tive escolha. O restaurante estava uma loucura hoje. Não havia ninguém para ser o chef, tive que dividir meu turno em três! Acredita nisso?” Sehun franziu o cenho, irritado.

“Ganhou dessa vez. Mas não fique sem comer mais! Principalmente no trabalho.” Ele torceu a boca, indignado. “Onde estava o maluco do seu chefe?Será que ele não sabe das necessidades humanas? Precisa-se de reposição de energia para que suas células mantenham o trabalho no seu corpo. É ciência básica.” O ruivo riu, comendo mais um pedaço do seu jantar.

“Não dá para levar a vida perfeitamente programada, senhor programador.” Sehun suspirou.

“Eu sei.” Disse, desanimado.

Baekhyun percebeu que havia algo errado. Logo quando chegou foi informado que Irene havia passado no apartamento, mas já havia saído antes dele chegar. Ela tinha que cuidar da irmã ainda, que só voltaria para casa no Sábado, então não passaria a noite ali. O que era um alívio. Não sabia se estava com maturidade para encarar sua amiga naquele momento. Tudo o que ele queria era lhe dar uns tapas até que ela caísse na real. Já sabia que eles não haviam se resolvido.

Mas então, Sehun e Irene sempre eram assim.

“Olha hyung… sei que não estou no lugar de falar isso. Mas… você não pode ficar esperando por ela assim. Você tem a sua vida para tocar, seus próprios sonhos e ambições. Sei que não é fácil, estão juntos por quase 10 anos. Mas pense nisso.” Sehun sorriu pra ele, com carinho.

“Obrigado, garoto. Obrigado por se preocupar.”

“É, bem, eu amo você. Então é claro que me preocupa.” O mais velho franziu o cenho.

“Muito bem,o que você quer?” O ruivo fingiu estar chocado.

“Hyung! É isso que pensa de mim? Aish! Não posso acreditar.” Ele riu consigo mesmo.

“Você não tem vergonha mesmo. Até amanhã, garoto. Já pra cama.”

“Sim, senhor!” Fingiu uma continência para Sehun, que apenas negou com a cabeça.

Ele amava provocá-lo. Era um dos seus passatempos favoritos.

Porém, não mudava o fato que Baekhyun estava realmente preocupado com ele. Sehun havia emagrecido, suas olheiras estavam bem mais visíveis que antes, e o café já não era mais encontrado em nenhum lugar na casa.

Ele estava visivelmente péssimo, nada como costumava ser. Era difícil ter que lidar com essa nova face de Sehun, quando ele sempre era o cara preocupado com todos os ácaros e manchas de todo lugar. Agora ele simplesmente andava pelo apartamento, sem notar nada ao seu redor.

Não aguentava mais isso. Tinha que acabar. Prometeu para si que iria falar com a sua amiga desnaturada amanhã novamente. Ou faria melhor: que os dois se resolvessem. Ele sentia como uma criança entre os pais prestes a se separar. Era terrível.

Baekhyun deixou seu prato de lado, e já estava indo ao banheiro para que pudesse fazer sua higiene antes de dormir, quando o celular vibrou.

Estranho.

Era mais de meia noite, não era comum que lhe ligassem tão tarde… Ah não. Mas seria possível que…

Pegou o aparelho e viu um nome na tela que o fez parar. Porque ele estava ligando para ele essa hora?

“Sr. Do?” Atendeu com uma pergunta, pois realmente estava curioso.

“Baekhyun?” Sua voz estava um pouco distante. Como se o sinal estivesse ruim.

“Sim…?”

“Oh. É você? Não consigo ouvir direito. Vou até a janela.” O ruivo ouviu seus passos no chão como um soco seco. Franziu o cenho. Ele estava descalço?

“Pronto. Acho que agora consigo te ouvir.” Ah. E ele também. Até demais.

Havia esquecido completamente como a voz dele ficava bem mais grossa e rouca pelo telefone. Era muito injusto que ele era o único quem sofria com isso.

“Certo… Será que posso ajudá-lo de alguma forma?”

“Eu… uh, só queria saber como foi hoje. No restaurante.” O confeiteiro gelou na mesma hora.

“Porque a pergunta?” Sussurrou.

“Uh… porque… bem, vocês ficaram sozinhos, então… correu tudo bem?” Estranho. Muito estranho. Seu tom era cuidadoso. Se o ruivo se atrevesse a deduzir, um pouco tímido. Ele estava com vergonha por lhe pedir um relatório? Por Deus!

“Olha chef, não vou mentir pro senhor. Acontece que foi bem ruim. Não acho que sobreviveria a isso novamente. Por favor, nunca nos deixe de novo.” Kyungsoo riu do outro lado da linha.

“Não vou deixa-los. Mas eu precisava resolver alguns negócios essa noite. Pelo bem do restaurante.”

“Ah! Certo! Como foi o seu jantar? 100% de sucesso?” Tentou usar uma voz animada, mas pareceu um pouco forçado. De algum modo conseguia perceber que Kyungsoo estava melancólico. Alguma coisa sobre ele lhe dizia isso. Baekhyun sentia.

“Foi… acho que talvez 65% de sucesso. Não sou o melhor dos negociantes.” Riu baixo. “No máximo, negocio por descontos na feira.” Baekhyun sorriu imaginando o pequeno chef pechinchando pelos itens frescos. A voz firme e racional, tentando convencer os vendedores.

“Já é um grande passo, chef.”

“Não precisa de formalidades agora, Baekhyun. Estou realmente preocupado. Quero me desculpar com você.” Agora, isso era uma novidade.

“Desculpar porque?” O confeiteiro nem ao menos escondeu o tom de confusão.

“Precisamos conversar melhor amanhã, mas eu fiz uma besteira enorme. Espero que me perdoe por isso.” Isso o fez ficar em alerta.

“Kyungsoo… por favor, não me faça ter que dormir com essa dúvida. O que você quer dizer com isso?”

O outro suspirou, em exaustão.

“Eu tive uma noite complicada. Muito complicada. Estou um pouco estressado, talvez um pouco bêbado pelo vinho que já acabou aqui…" Soltou um suspiro irônico  "Eu … não tenho nenhuma desculpa pelo que fiz. Sinceramente...” O careca riu rouco, sem humor. “Eu lhe escalei para um casamento. De família, quero dizer… da minha família. A noiva irá ao Dyo’s para acertar os detalhes com você, e comigo… enfim… me perdoe, sei que não deveria ter aceitado sem lhe consultar.”

O outro ficou chocado. Nunca havia feito um casamento antes, muito menos de gente rica. Rica mesmo. Deus, isso era surreal.

“E você confia em mim pra isso? Acha que sou capaz?”

“Você é mais do que capaz, Baekhyun. É perfeito.” O quê?

“O q-que?”

“Seus doces são perfeitos. É o melhor confeiteiro do país. Tenho certeza disso.” O ruivo riu com o tom sério de seu chefe.

“Você está realmente bem bêbado. Talvez deva dormir, chef. Conversamos amanhã sobre isso.”

“Você quer me ver amanhã?”

“O que?”

“Quer almoçar comigo? Posso te explicar melhor as coisas.” Ele estava sendo tão gentil que Baekhyun estava até estranhando. Mas não negava que amava aquela faceta de seu chef.

“Claro. Seria bom.”

“Maravilha. Te passo os detalhes por mensagem amanhã… Mas… Baekhyun?”

“Sim?”

“Obrigado por hoje. Por segurar tudo no restaurante. Sei que não é fácil, mas sei que se saiu bem. Estou orgulhoso de você.”

“Certo. O quanto bebeu hoje? Talvez você devesse ir dormir, ahjussi.”

“Ahjussi?” Kyungsoo riu. “Você poderia ganhar uma advertência por isso.”

“Desculpe, chef.” Falou um pouco cuidadoso. Apesar da risada, sabia que tinha ido um pouco longe com a brincadeira.

“Não precisa agir assim. Estamos sozinhos, estava brincando com você.” O ruivo ficou um pouco confuso, franzindo o cenho. Pareceu pensar um pouco antes de falar novamente, com uma voz cuidadosa.

“Será que devíamos estabelecer algo assim? Quer dizer… mesmo quando estamos dentro do restaurante, nunca sei quando posso te tratar como amigo.” Kyungsoo fez um som pensativo.

“Amigo…?” Bem, não era isso que eles eram agora?

“Sim… talvez... você poderia entrar no Modo Amigo então? Sabe, quando estamos aqui fora.”

“Modo amigo?” A  confusão era evidente em sua voz. Talvez era muita informação para seu cérebro levemente embriagado.

“Bem, é… já que somos amigos agora.” Baekhyun riu. 

Parecia loucura que estivessem debatendo tal coisa, mas era fundamental para o ambiente profissional. Tinha medo que se a formalidade se extinguisse, os outros poderiam começar a pensar coisas. Ou ele mesmo começaria a pensar coisas.

“Tudo bem então, faremos essa de Modo Amigo.” Byun sorriu.

“Certo. Só… me avise quando usar. E acho que estaremos bem.”

“Tudo bem.” Kyungsoo riu suave. “Gostei disso.” O ruivo podia jurar que ouvia a felicidade em sua voz, como uma criança.“Então, amigo, lhe desejo uma boa noite. Acho que já estou tomando muito do seu tempo.”

Baekhyun olhou para o relógio. Já marcava quase uma da manhã. Realmente estava muito tarde, quando foi que ele havia perdido a noção do tempo?

“Boa noite, Soo.”

“Soo… é, gostei disso também. Boa noite Baekkie.” Sua voz se estendeu na linha, como se já estivesse sonolento.

“Boa noite.” Baekhyun se despediu, desligando.

Bem, no fim de tudo, ele havia gostado daquilo também. Até porque não era todo dia que Do Kyungsoo sussurrava seu apelido no telefone.


	12. Brownie

Chen tinha que subir exatos 8 lances de escada para chegar ao seu apartamento, número 47, que ficava em um prédio meia boca no subúrbio de Seoul. Talvez um subúrbio não seria o termo correto, mas era assim que chamavam e não seria ela a pessoa a corrigir.

Assim que destrancou a porta percebeu que, pelo cheiro de incenso e velas acesas por todos os cantos, provavelmente seu roomate Taemin já tivesse chegado. O que era uma coisa extraordinária e rara de se acontecer: ele quase nunca chegava antes das 19h. Tinha seus compromissos pela cidade, se é que dá pra entender.

Ela fez seu caminho até a sala de estar, só para encontrá-lo se contorcendo inteiro no tapete do chão em frente ao sofá. Uma de suas pernas estavam esticada como um espacate, e a outra encontrava-se atrás da sua orelha, como se não estivesse fazendo o mínimo de esforço para que aquilo pudesse ser humanamente possível de se fazer.

As vezes Chen não duvidava que ele poderia ser de outro planeta.

Taemin inda estava concentrado na posição, então não a vira chegar. Ou simplesmente decidiu não dizer nada. A professora tirou a bolsa e deixou suas coisas na mesinha ao lado do sofá, com toda a delicadeza para não atrapalhá-lo.

A música de fundo parecia ser tocada por pequenos duendes dentro do aparelho de som. Uma flauta suave e calma, fazia o ambiente parecer relaxante e confortável. Tinha que dar esse crédito: Taemin sabia mesmo como criar um bom ambiente.

“Já estou acabando, Florzinha.” Ele sussurrou para ela. Era desse jeito que a cumprimentava, todos os dias, desde quando se conheceram. Só porque ela usava algumas presilhas de flores pelo cabelo naquele dia. Mais especificamente: girassóis. Chen amava girassóis.

Taemin voltou para uma posição normal, possível de fazer, e alcançou o controle para abaixar a música.

Abriu os olhos e sorriu para ela, como se estivesse despertando de um sono profundo.

“Olá. Como estamos hoje?” Chen riu.

“Estou bem. Você, pelo jeito, está mais inspirado que nunca. Já começou a dar as aulas de Yoga?”

Taemin era instrutor de tudo o que se podia pensar que fizesse seu corpo se mexer: Yoga, danças e até mesmo massagens. Conseguia fazer tudo perfeitamente bem, o que era um alívio para as costas tensas de Chen.

“Sim. Estou com uma pequena turma no período da manhã.” Taemin desceu o corpo novamente, se alongando. Parecia nunca ficar com seu corpo parado, com a necessidade de se mexer o tempo todo.

“Talvez você pudesse me indicar? Acho que preciso de algumas aulas.” Chen fez menção de se alongar, brincando com ele, quando na verdade seu músculo começou a doer. Fez uma careta de dor.

Taemin riu da pose da amiga.

“Talvez você precise mesmo.” O rapaz se levantou do chão, passando da sala até a geladeira, na cozinha. Retirou uma caixa de suco de laranja, e serviu dois copo para eles.

Chen sorriu. Seu roomate sempre a recebia desse jeito, tinha muita consideração.

Também tinha o fato que ele já havia feito parte da sua família, então tinham uma ligação boa; mesmo que muitas pessoas podiam achar que não.

Ele e seu irmão Kai havia namorado por bastante tempo, muito mais do que podiam contar. Há tanto tempo, que todos já haviam se acostumando com o garoto dançarino por ali, e quando terminaram, a família não havia aguentado. Ninguém queria se ver livre de Taemin ainda. Muito menos ela.

Eles tinham terminado numa boa, por motivos que Chen ainda não sabia. Nenhum dos dois havia falado. Mas não deveria ser nada demais, pois ainda se viam regularmente, saiam juntos e tudo mais. Como um casal de amigos que se conhecem a muito tempo.

Para as outras pessoas, poderia parecer estranho. Mas para eles era normal. Os dois combinavam muito um com o outro, e Taemin pareciam mais irmão de Kai do que ela mesma. O que era uma loucura.

Ou não.

Kai nunca foi muito parecido com ela mesmo. Sempre tão composto e responsável, para não mencionar que suas aparências não tinham nada a ver.

Ele era bem mais bonito que ela.

“E como foi seu dia, Florzinha?” Taemin lhe perguntou com sua voz suave, como se ainda tivesse inserido no ambiente que estavam a poucos minutos atrás.

“Foi ótimo, Min! Não vai acreditar! Aquela sala é perfeita. Em todos os sentidos da palavra perfeição! Eu juro que foi construída para mim!” O instrutor abriu um grande sorriso para ela, espelhando a sua alegria.

“Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Era tudo o que você queria, certo?”

“Mais do que tudo! Ela é perfeita! Tem que ver como o Sol fica perfeito! A iluminação… Aaah.” Quem a via falar assim, poderia dizer que estava apaixonada. Que vivera um lindo romance de época com aquela sala, no período de 4h.

Mas ela estava amando tudo aquilo!

Havia passado por muitas escolas, mas essa parecia especial e diferente das outras. Talvez seja porque sentiu que os professores realmente se importavam com o aprendizado e desenvolvimento de seus pequenos alunos. E isso a deixava muito feliz.

Taemin estava sorrindo para ela, orgulhoso.

“Contou ao seu irmão sobre isso? Tenho certeza que ele iria amar saber.” Ah. Seu irmão. Ela realmente tinha tentado ligar, mas Kai nunca a atendia.

“Não falei com ele hoje ainda. Você sabe se ele está bem?” Taemin a olhou por apenas alguns segundos, antes de voltar para o seu suco.

“Ele está bem. Apenas cansado com toda a atividade do bar.”

“Como é que você sabe mais do meu irmão que eu?” Taemin deu de ombros.

“Costume. Estamos sempre nos falando.” Chen franziu o cenho.

Não sabia como eles sempre se falavam, mas era bem óbvio que mantinham o contato 24h por dia. E era exatamente isso que ela não entendia.

Porque diabos eles eram tão grudados ainda? Mesmo depois de terminarem?

Taemin riu baixinho.

“Não começa, amor. Você sempre fica com a carinha enrugada quando pensa demais.”

“Mas…”

“Sem mais. Somos amigos. Velhos amigos. Sei lidar com Kai, apenas isso.”

“É só que eu realmente não entendo.” Seu amigo olhou para ela, cruzando os braços nus, expostos pela regata cavada que usava.

Se ela sentisse atração por homens, definitivamente estaria perdida. Taemin era um cara extremamente bonito. Pior do que isso: ele era sexy. Uma combinação que geralmente trazia homens e mulheres na porta do seu apartamento, chorando madrugada a fora. É, realmente não era fácil viver com um galã. Mas ainda o amava com todo seu coração.

“Existem vários tipos de amor, Kim-Li Chen. Existem amores bonitos, amores feios… e existem amores incondicionais. O amor tem vários nomes.” Chen apenas o olhou, sem entender muito o que ele queria dizer. “Quando você passa muito tempo ao lado de alguém, seu amor pode acabar se transformando. E as vezes ele pode acabar. No caso, o meu amor pelo Kai se transformou. E sabemos lidar com isso.”

“Como assim?” Perguntou, curiosa. Taemin sorriu para ela.

“Kai é o meu melhor amigo. E sempre vai ser. Mesmo que ele pense que não.”

“Ele pensa que não são amigos mais?”

“Ele pensa que nunca deveríamos ter terminado.” Chen ficou em estado de choque.

Ele não queria ter terminado. Por que isso parece tão óbvio agora? É claro que ele não queria ter terminado. Kai sempre amou Taemin, desde quando o conheceu.

Seu amigo agora estava brincando com o copo, pensativo.

“E por que decidiram terminar?”

“Porque eu não queria enganá-lo. Eu não suportaria. Eu sei como é ter a ilusão que alguém te ama. A decepção depois… é cruel.” Ele parou de mexer no copo, se levantando da cadeira. “Mas chega disso, hein... precisamos animar essa noite, comemorar seu novo emprego.” O outro sorriu novamente, abrindo a geladeira.

“O que pensa em fazer?”

“Hum… não sei. O que acha de sairmos? Ir em algum restaurante e beber? Amanhã é sábado.”

“Não sei, Taemin… está um pouco tarde.” O rapaz olhou em seu relógio, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

“21h45 é tarde pra você?” A garota riu.

“Desculpe. Estou um pouco cansada. Acho que deveríamos fazer qualquer coisa hoje, e podemos comemorar amanhã.” O outro se virou para ela, encostando na bancada da cozinha.

“Você quem sabe…” A garota sorriu.

“Obrigada por entender.” Chen se levantou da cadeira, espreguiçando-se para espantar o cansaço. “Acho que vou tomar um banho. Aí depois lhe ajudo com o jantar, que tal?”

Taemin voltou seu olhar para a garota, um pouco duvidoso.

“Acho que só o banho basta. Não preciso de seus... dotes culinários...” Ficou boquiaberta.

“Não acredito! Você também? Qual é!” Seu amigo riu.

“Eu já experimentei da sua comida uma vez, e acho que foi o suficiente para uma vida inteira.”

“Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso de você!” Taemin foi até o armário, rindo da amiga.

“Pois acredite. Talvez você deva ter algumas aulas. Ou simplesmente comprá-las.”

“Ooou... você pode continuar cozinhando para mim.” A professora lhe lançou um sorriso inocente. Ou forçadamente inocente.

O rapaz negou com a cabeça.

“Você não tem jeito. Vá. Vá para o banho, já termino isso aqui.” Chen correu para abraçá-lo levemente.

“Obrigada, Min. Amo você.” O outro bufou, rindo.

“Ah, ta. Você ama a minha comida.”

“Também. Mas você, principalmente.”

“Tudo bem, Florzinha. Vou fingir que aceito isso.” A garota riu, antes de deixar a cozinha para o corredor.

A verdade era que sim, amava a comida de Taemin tanto quanto o amava. Mas isso não negava que devia muito a ele.

Quando Chen teve que passar por momentos difíceis, era Taemin e seu irmão Kai quem estavam do seu lado, segurando-lhe a mão. De certa forma se sentia cuidada pelos dois, como se fossem seus guardiões. E era bem reconfortante poder contar com eles dessa maneira. Os três eram bem unidos.

E esperava que pudesse permanecer assim por um longo tempo.

A garota já estava em seu quarto escolhendo as roupas que iria vestir, quando seu celular vibrou. Estranho. Não tinha costume de falar com ninguém além de Kai, então ficou curiosa para saber quem poderia ser a pessoa a lhe mandar mensagens essa hora. Ela o desbloqueou só para ficar parada sem saber o que fazer. Havia uma mensagem de Luhan, a fada élfica.

Oh. Meu. Deus.

Chen, definitivamente, teria que se controlar. Não podia surtar desse jeito. Bem, é claro, Luhan era meio que sua idol. Quer dizer, a garota tinha talento para tal, e esperava que um dia pudesse vê-la em um daqueles clipes coloridos que passam na televisão.

Quando Luhan tocava em sua antiga banda, Chen ficava hipnotizada.

Ela mandava muito bem. Mais do que isso: ela era fenomenal. Tocava bateria com um cara de longos cabelos loiros e alto, chamando a atenção por onde passavam. De certa forma, os dois faziam um par em tanto. Pareciam, realmente, com os elfos do jogo que lhe inspirava o nome da banda: Legend Of Zelda. Chen desconfiava que era muito mais ideia do garoto do que de Luhan, que não parecia ser tão ligava em games assim.

Pelo menos era o que seu irmão falava.

Mas agora, ela olhava para o celular tentando controlar todos esses sentimentos que esteve guardando durante todo esse tempo. Sentia-se um pouco patética, ia admitir, mas não podia ser diferente. Ela não sabia sentir diferente.

A garota abriu a aba da caixa de mensagens, com um sorriso nos lábios:  
  
Luhan: Boa noite, Kim-Li Chen! Como está?  
Chen: Oii!! ^^~  
Chen: Estou bem, e você?  
Luhan: Oh... aí está você. haha.  
Luhan: Eu...  
Luhan: Na verdade eu gostaria de lhe dizer algo...  
  


Oh. Meu. Deus. O que, em todo o universo, ela poderia pedir para Chen? A garota sentia que poderia infartar.

Chen: Sim, sim. O que seria?~

Luhan: Bem, é que... Eu tenho uma apresentação no Spinnet esse sábado... Você gostaria de ir? Achei que seria uma oportunidade de nos conhecermos melhor, já que vamos trabalhar juntas agora...  
  


Ah, o Spinnet. Deus, como poderia dizer para a garota que esse era o bar do seu irmão mais velho? Ela acharia que seria a maior bizarrice do século! Que stalker! Quer dizer... isso contaria como stalker? Deus. Chen nem mesmo raciocinava mais.

  
Chen: Sim! Seria ótimo!  
Luhan: Ah, fico feliz  
Luhan: Nos vemos lá então... :D  
Chen: Okok ^^~  
Luhan: Haha... você é fofa até por mensagem.  
Luhan: Boa noite, Chen!  
Chen: Boa noite~~  
  


Chen bloqueou o celular e o jogou longe na cama.

Luhan havia a chamado de fofa?  
  
  
  


Baekhyun acordou com o som da campainha estridente no apartamento. Era enlouquecedor como sempre.

Nem se colocasse algum travesseiro para bloquear o som, ou se arrancasse seus tímpanos para fora, conseguiria fazer com que a maldita campainha parasse de soar pelo prédio inteiro.

A pessoa estava sendo insistente. Um verdadeiro pé no saco.

Levantou-se pisando duro até a porta, que logo foi escancarada com toda a sua raiva e frustração.

“Que é?!!” Alguém estava parado com a cabeça baixa, mas não precisou demorar muito mais para saber quem era. O cheiro de menta já estava forte o suficiente para lhe lembrar que hoje era Sábado. O que significava que: era o dia da sua aula com Kim Minseok.

Droga.

“Bom dia Cenourinha.” O barman lhe disse, levando a cabeça coberta pelo boné virado pra trás, cumprimentando-lhe com o sorriso característico no rosto. “Finalmente acordou?” Ele nem ao menos deu o tempo para Baekhyun raciocinar, já entrando em sua casa de uma vez.

Deixou algumas sacolas cheias por cima da sua mesa de centro, e olhou para um Baekhyun de braços cruzados, ainda em sua boxer.

Droga. Estava usando sua boxer! Que ideia ele tinha?

Minseok ergueu uma sobrancelha, rindo irônico.

“Agora, isso é o que eu chamo de boas vindas. Esse dia já está começando muito maravilhoso.” Baekhyun começou a ficar vermelho.

“O que… o que está fazendo aqui? Ainda são…” Olhou no relógio na parede e viu que eram já eram 8h30. É, bem, ele é quem estava atrasado. Em sua própria casa. Byun suspirou. “Eu vou me trocar.”

“Pode ficar assim. É a sua casa afinal de contas.”

“Engraçadinho.” Minseok sorriu para o confeiteiro.

“Você parece ser estressado de manhã… vou me lembrar disso.” Byun revirou os olhos.

“Já volto. Sinta-se em casa, pode ir colocando suas coisas na cozinha.”

“Okay.” Minseok sorriu.

Baekhyun virou se até seu quarto, sabendo com toda certeza que o outro deveria estar checando a sua bunda. Infelizmente ele não tinha das menores, o que até fazia com que alguns caras gostassem, mesmo que ele achasse ridículo. Se sentia enorme.

Mas pelo jeito Minseok era um daqueles caras.

E, inferno, porque estava tão bonito?

O ruivo pensou que provavelmente não iria aguentar a conviver com ele depois de vê-lo fora do uniforme. De algum modo, o barman parecia bem mais gostoso em uma simples camiseta preta, jeans, e um boné virado para trás. Sim, o delineador preto ainda estava grudado em seus olhos, mas dessa vez lhe dava um ar bem rebelde e jovial. O que não ajudava Baekhyun nem um pouco.

Saiu do quarto já vestindo uma roupa normal para cozinhar, que não lhe ressaltasse nada. Não queria o outro lhe dando olhares e brincadeiras, ia pirar.

Mas quando chegou na cozinha percebeu que não foi efetivo. Ele estava lá, lhe esperando com os braços cruzados.

“Então Cenourinha… quer começar?”

“Mais respeito que agora sou seu professor.” Minseok sorriu, fazendo uma reverência.

“Prossiga, Mestre.” Byun acenou com a cabeça, desacreditado. O que tinha na cabeça por ter aceitado isso? Era tudo culpa daquele Fraisier.

“Você sabe, se não fosse aquele Fraisier…” O outro se aproximou, cruzando os braços com o sorriso ainda estampado na cara.

“O que quer dizer?”

“Porque fez aquilo pra mim? Já estava pensando em tudo isso?” Ele apontou para as compras, se referindo as aulas.

“Não sei.” Mas algo dizia que ele sabia sim, e muito bem! “Por que acha que lhe fiz o Fraisier, Baekhyun?”

O confeiteiro pensou um pouco sobre isso. Não havia nenhum motivo explícito para isso, certo? Além de tentar comprar sua ajuda?

“Eu realmente não sei. Imagino que para comprar uma ajuda?” Minseok sorriu, como se esperasse ouvir as exatas palavras.

“Você sabem como dizem, né? Conquiste um homem pelo seu estômago.”

“Você está falando sério?” O ruivo ficou boquiaberto. Tinha adivinhado que ele gostava de doces tanto quanto gostava de fazê-los?

“Em parte.” Sorriu, sacana. “Sabia que era um confeiteiro, então tentei fazer algo que se encaixava na sua área. Mas não sei cozinhar muitos dos pratos do restaurante, então realmente não tinha outro pra fazer.”

“Bem, eu também não sou o melhor… talvez você devesse pedir para alguém da cozinha lhe ajudar.” Baekhyun ainda tinha muito o que aprender na cozinha se quisesse chegar aos pés de Kyungsoo. O que sabia, provavelmente, correspondia a menos da metade do conhecimento do seu chef. Do era mais do que excepcional. E Baekhyun queria muito seguir seus passos (não que fosse admitir isso pra ele algum dia, morreria de vergonha).

“Não preciso deles. Preciso de alguém que me ensine a fazer pães.” Byun franziu o cenho.

“Pães?”

“Para sanduíches.” Ah, certo. Para o seu bar.

Bem, ele realmente precisaria desenvolver alguma sutileza na cozinha. Em pubs, eles servem comida fácil e boa. Então Minseok precisava que seus pratos fossem marcantes e perfeitos. Só assim seguraria seu público. Pelo estômago, como fez com Baekhyun.

“Então talvez eu possa lhe ajudar.”

“Exato.” Ele piscou para o confeiteiro, que achou graça de sua ação.

“Okay. Então… o que você trouxe aí?” O outro sorriu, abrindo as sacolas.

Tinham vários ingredientes bons e de vários tipos, para pratos doces, salgados, coreanos e estrangeiros.

“Não tinha muito uma visão de como começar, então acabei pegando tudo… Mas você decide o que possa ser mais fácil. Sem pressão.” Sem pressão.

Claro. Mas era mais do que evidente que Byun estava pressionado, nunca dera uma aula antes em toda a sua vida.

“Preciso saber o que você já cozinhou antes, como, e se já faz tempo que não cozinha.”

“Ah... eu deveria ter estudado para a prova.” O outro sorriu, arrastando a cadeira da mesa, se sentando.

O ruivo apenas lhe lançou um olhar irônico. Era engraçado que ele se sentisse tão confortável em sua casa, sendo que eles mal se conheciam. Ou talvez fosse mais irônico.

“Não há provas, só quero saber o que você já fez... preciso de uma base.” O barman lhe olhou um pouco pensativo.

“Eu já fiz alguns pratos típicos: bibimbap, bulgogi, tteokbokki, japchae e ramyeon. A maioria coreanos ou japoneses. Não me dou muito bem com comida chinesa. Doces... tenho especialidade maior com bolos. E claro, sou expert em bebidas. Todas elas.” Baekhyun acenou com a cabeça.

“Certo. Então... talvez devêssemos nos concentrar em fazer algo mais simples hoje? Um doce? O que acha?”

“Você quem manda, chef.” O ruivo riu.

“Vou me acostumar com isso.”

“Eu espero que sim.” Ele lhe disse, piscando antes de abrir as sacolas. Talvez o confeiteiro teria um trabalho árduo pela frente como professor. Sentia que seu aluno não lhe daria paz.

Byun se aproximou da mesa, vasculhando os ingredientes. Minseok havia comprado um ótimo chocolate Belga que ficaria delicioso em um brownie. Ah. Seria exatamente isso!

“Poderíamos fazer um brownie. O que acha?” O moreno o olhou, com um sorriso de lado no rosto.

“Chocolate? Sabe que é o alimento da paixão, né?” Ele estava lhe provocando novamente. Não poderia ter paz de Kim Minseok nem mesmo dentro de sua própria casa?

“Isso não é verdade.” Oh Sehun cortou o discurso do barman com a sua voz grave de cientista maluco. “Os chocolates de hoje em dia possuem demasiada porções de açúcares, o que mais lhe causaria diabetes e doenças cardiovasculares.” Baekhyun se virou assustado pela repentina aparição do amigo, enquanto Minseok lhe lançou um olhar divertido.

“Oh, perdão senhor. Talvez eu devesse ter comprado um chocolate mais saudável. Assim teria algum resultado.”

“Se quer saber... talvez devesse mesmo. O açúcar é uma macromolécula perigosa para a saúde da sociedade moderna.” O confeiteiro se virou para o colega, chocado.

“Você come doce todo santo dia Oh Sehun!” Minseok gargalhou.

“Faça o que eu digo, não faça o que eu faço.” Disse o barman, piscando para o grandão. 

Sehun sorriu pequeno, acanhado.

“Eu tenho um problema com açúcar, então estou trabalhando nisso. Mas vou melhorar.”

“Eu acredito em você. Aliás, prazer, sou Kim Minseok. Trabalho com Baek.” Sehun se virou para o pequeno sentado na mesa, franzindo o cenho. 

Era tão costumeiro esse seu hábito que o ruivo nem ao menos percebia. Mas Minseok pareceu um pouco aflito, fazendo uma reverência. Talvez pensasse que o mais velho tinha se incomodado com a sua falta de formalidade, mas isso era apenas seu amigo sendo míope. As vezes, Baekhyun se esquecia de como Sehun poderia parecer intimidador para quem não o conhecia.

“Prazer... Oh Sehun.” Disse, apenas. 

Byun queria rir. Seu hyung era realmente uma pessoa a mais no mundo.

“Sehun é meu roomate desde a faculdade.” Explicou.

“Aaah...” O barman parecia um pouco cuidadoso.

Sehun acenou positivamente, enquanto o outro lhe avaliava. Era engraçado, mas talvez toda a altura do programador havia intimidado o barman. Baekhyun nunca achou que veria o dia em que Kim Minseok fosse se sentir intimidado diante de alguém.  
  


“Vamos começar então? Acho que já podemos separar o que vamos usar.” O moreno assentiu para o confeiteiro, ainda um pouco acanhado pela presença de Sehun.

“Eu posso fazer um café antes?” Ele perguntou, já se dirigindo para o fogão. Definitivamente não era um pedido. Mas Byun não esperou que fosse.

“Você sabe, talvez você devesse pegar leve com o café...” Baekhyun sabia que o amigo era consciente. Mas quase se está extremamente triste como Sehun, nem toda consciência no mundo te ajuda a não se afundar. Isso era o papel que o ruivo achava que deveria exercer agora.

Sehun sorriu fraco pra ele.

“Vou trabalhar por um tempo no quarto, mas se precisar de algo Baekkie, é só me chamar.” Ele estava desconversando. Claro que estava. Não iria tocar num assunto tão pessoal com Minseok ali. Mas isso só fez com que o coração de Byun doesse. Não aguentava ver o amigo desse jeito mais, aquilo tinha que acabar.

Pouco tempo depois, Sehun deixou a cozinha com seu café, e estavam só os dois sozinhos novamente.

Minseok já havia separado todos os ingredientes para o brownie, menos a castanha.

“Está faltando uma oleaginosa.” O barman olhou para ele, divertido.

“Olha só, temos um nerd aqui.” Byun sorriu.

“Quase fiquei doido decorando todas essas classes na faculdade, então vou fazer o favor de usá-las enquanto eu viver.” Minseok acenou com a cabeça.

“Ótimo argumento como sempre, Cenourinha Leguminosa.”

“Não banque o esperto, Minseok.” O outro riu.

“Vamos, me indique na sua cozinha, não quero ficar me intrometendo em todos os armários.” O ruivo riu, enquanto se dirigia para os armários.

A sua cozinha não era muito grande. Então ele tinha que fazer um pequeno esforço para não ficar se esbarrando com Minseok a todo momento. Baekhyun indicou onde guardava seus utensílios, e todos os eletrodomésticos que poderia ser necessários até o fim do suposto curso de culinária.

A forma quadrada já aguardava na bancada quando o barman estava lhe trazendo alguns bows e colheres na mão. Iam precisar de pelo menos dois bows, já que ainda tinha que derreter todo aquele chocolate para a massa.

“Talvez devêssemos lavar tudo isso, faz um tempo em que não pego em nada disso para cozinhar.”

“Deixe comigo, chef.” O moreno fez uma continência, brincando com ele.

Minseok se dirigiu até a pia da cozinha, com todos os utensílios nas mãos. Era incrível como ele poderia ser tão habilidoso. Byun desconfiava que não demoraria até que o barman se mostrasse como um ótimo culinarista para o mundo. Ele tinha toda a destreza que se precisa na cozinha. Era de se admirar.

Mas, assim que o barman abriu a torneira, a  mesma explodiu em um jato certeiro que ensopou boa parte da sua camiseta. Baekhyun ficou chocado.

A torneira realmente nunca foi lá essas coisas, mas por isso ele não esperava.

Por ser um apartamento antigo, muita coisa precisava de uma reforma, inclusive o encanamento que, ora tinha pressão demais, ora pressão de menos. Essa torneira era realmente um inferno na vida de todos que frequentavam aquele apartamento.

“Agora, isso é que eu chamo de uma boa lavagem.” O moreno brincou, chacoalhando os braços que estavam pingando de água.

“Meu Deus. Me desculpe, Minseok. Já faz décadas desde que o encanamento precisa de uma reforma.”

“Não tem problema. Eu te compreendo totalmente. Meu apartamento está com o mesmo problema com a fiação.” Apartamentos talvez seriam uma droga em qualquer lugar.

“Você pode trocar a blusa, tenho algumas que servirão em você. Vem comigo.” O ruivo estava morrendo de vergonha.

Tinha mesmo que acontecer aquilo com eles, ali, na altura do campeonato? A vida poderia ser pior?

O confeiteiro seguiu para o corredor, à caminho do seu quarto. Chegando lá, logo foi abrindo o armário, pegando uma camiseta um pouco mais folgada. Apesar de terem o mesmo tamanho, Minseok era maior que ele em estatura, e os ombros bem mais largos que os dele.

Assim que se virou para vê-lo, travou no mesmo lugar.

O moreno estava de costas, enxugando o corpo com a blusa molhada. As costas, Baekhyun percebeu, era coberta por uma tatuagem que iam se seus ombros até se perder no cós da calça jeans preta que vestia. Era uma fênix inteira preta. Mas não era delicada, como normalmente as fênixes são. Era um pouco sombria, e sua cauda tinha uma penagem trabalhada com um sombreado que ressalta a beleza das penas escuras. Boa parte da tatuagem era mais direcionada para o lado esquerdo, o que fazia ela ficar um pouco de lado. Baekhyun pensou que, provavelmente, deveria pegar alguma parte de suas coxas também.

Realmente não deveria ter pensado nisso.

“Você sabe, quando vim pra cá, não era minha intenção já tirar a blusa assim. Achei que demoraríamos para atingir essa base.” Ele estava brincando, claro, mas o ruivo não estava achando graça alguma. Pois ainda estava com a voz presa na garganta.

Minseok riu, provavelmente pela sua cara de tacho.

“O que foi, Cenourinha? Perdeu sua voz?” Se aproximou, com os passos calculados. Tirou a camiseta das mãos dele, mas não a colocou. Apenas ficou esperando algum movimento que Baekhyun pudesse fazer.

Naquele momento, Byun percebeu: que se ele não fizesse alguma coisa agora, não faria nunca mais.

Baekhyun pigarreou, acordando pro momento. Não podia se deixar levar desse jeito, ou ia acabar não dando aula nenhuma. Estava achando meio difícil com tanta distração.

“Eu… uh, você… tem uma tatuagem?”

“Ah, esse rascunho aqui?” Kim sorriu, provocando-o. “Você quer ver?” Sussurrou.

Se ele queria ver? Baekhyun engoliu seco.

Minseok riu, lhe puxando mais para perto.

“Vou me virar.” Disse.

E assim que seu corpo entrou no corpo de visão novamente, Baekhyun pode ver com mais clareza os detalhes da tatuagem. Era bem trabalhada. A tinta lhe agarrava a pele como uma pintura perfeita em um papel. Minseok era um pouco mais branco que ele, o que fazia a tatuagem vibrar nos olhos. Descia com as penas até o quadril, onde havia algumas cicatrizes. Byun não percebeu que já estava as tocando, quando sentiu os dedos do outro sob os seus. O confeiteiro congelou. Minseok continuou descendo suas mãos juntas até a extensão da frente, onde a cauda terminava.

“Não tem uma história triste por trás dessas aí. Foi apena um tombo de moto. 16 pontos. Quase perdi meus movimentos do pescoço, se não fosse pelo capacete.” Baekhyun riu. Isso era tão a cara dele.

“É realmente uma tatuagem bem bonita.” O outro se virou, parando na sua frente.

“Talvez um dia você possa vê-la inteira.” Piscou para o ruivo. Byun negou com a cabeça, divertido.

“Ela tem um significado?” Byun se encostou no armário. Sabia que essa era uma questão chata para as pessoas, mas realmente queria saber.

O moreno deu um pequeno passo para trás, um pouco mais sério do habitual.

“Tem sim...” Disse, dessa vez colocando a camisa que o ruivo havia lhe dado anteriormente. Se escorou no guarda roupa juntamente com o confeiteiro. “Eu sou uma pessoa que preza pela liberdade. Liberdade de escolhas, e de ser. Eu gosto de ser eu mesmo, e gosto de poder mudar.” O barman dizia tudo com uma voz forte. De certa forma, Byun o invejou. Minseok com certeza sabia quem ele era e não tinha medo disso. “Fênix muitas vezes são representadas como renovação, e um símbolo de renascimento... eu quero isso para mim, entende? Quero poder me renovar quando eu quiser, e mesmo assim manter as minhas cinzas.”

Baekhyun pensou um pouco sobre aquilo.

Ele mesmo não era o tipo de pessoa que se renovava. As vezes podia ser rancoroso, como sempre manteve seu rancor e discórdia em relação a sua família. Mas sempre tentava se manter íntegro e justo. Valorizava mais isso do que qualquer coisa.

“Isso é uma filosofia bonita.” Foi o que pode dizer. Não eram tão próximos para fazer comentários sobre as suas próprias imperfeições. Mas o Kim não parecia ligar para isso.

“Obrigado.” Ele sorriu. “Você tem alguma tatuagem Cenourinha?”

“Não. Tenho medo de agulhas.” O outro sorriu, ladino.

“Oh... o medo de agulhas...”

“O que? Não me zoe! Eu realmente não gosto nada delas. Uma vez tentei colocar um piercing quando adolescente, e não deu muito certo.”

“Eu posso colocar um piercing em você, se quiser. Tenho a mão leve.” Byun levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

“Você é bodypiercer?”

“Sim. Eu fui por um tempo.” Não sabia porque havia ficado surpreso. Era bem evidente que ele pudesse ter tido algum tipo de passado alternativo.

“Talvez... um dia. Quando eu estiver muito, muito bêbado.”

“Oh, agora é você que está me zoando.” Ele riu, piscando para o confeiteiro.

“Vem, vamos. Chega disso. Temos uma aula para fazer.” Minseok concordou com a cabeça.

“Sim, chef.” Ambos se dirigiram para a cozinha, agora um pouco mais descontraídos que anteriormente.

Baekhyun havia se surpreendido um pouco, mas no fim, talvez fosse assim que sua amizade com Kim Minseok iria nascer: entre uma montanha russa de emoções. Ainda não o entendia direito, mas talvez isso não importasse muito no final. Até porque, por mais que o barman fosse uma pessoa um pouco misteriosa, o ruivo ainda tinha todo o tempo do mundo para aprender a lidar com ele.

O que desconfiava que seria igualmente cheio de altos e baixos.


	13. Sorbet

A mesa de Baekhyun tinha tanta farinha e chocolate que parecia mais estar pronta para entrar no forno, do que a própria forma de brownie que eles haviam preparado.

A camiseta preta que havia emprestado para Minseok estava cinza. Resultado da guerra que haviam feito, que, na opinião do ruivo, tinha sido muito injusta. “ _Mas guerras não são feitas para serem justas, e sim para se ganhar_ ”, o barman tinha lhe lembrado.

É, ele era muito do abusado. 

Mas também muito divertido.

Baekhyun agora tentava limpar alguma parte do que ainda se podia chamar de chão. Se Oh Sehun não estivesse tão concentrado em seu projeto de programação, os dois provavelmente já teriam sido expulsos do local, tamanha era a bagunça que haviam feito.

Minseok estava colocando a assadeira no forno, quando Byun pensou que seria o melhor momento para espiar seu hyung.

Sehun estava com a testa franzida - como sempre - e os dedos não paravam de se mover entre as teclas do computador. É, ele parecia bem imerso no mundo da programação. Principalmente pelo fato de ter uma garrafa do seu combustível favorito ao seu lado: o fabuloso café preto e forte.

“Ele parece bravo.” Baekhyun pulou. Não havia percebido o barman atrás de si.

“Deus, quer me matar?” Minseok riu.

“Desculpe-me, Cenourinha. Não queria te assustar.” O ruivo estreitou os olhos para ele. Não sabia se estava falando a verdade ou não, mas isso não importava agora.

“Que seja, temos que limpar isso tudo antes que Sehun venha pra cá. Ele não gosta de bagunça, sempre ‘tá brigando comigo por isso.”

“Ele parece dar medo.” Byun olhou para o barman, divertido.

“Achei que não tinha medo de ninguém.”

“Bem, não tenho medo da maioria das pessoas que não tenham 2m de altura com uma cara brava. Eu tenho amor a minha vida.” Dessa vez era Baekhyun quem estava rindo.

“Sehun não faria mal a uma mosca. Ele não é bravo, só tem problema de visão.”

“E tem um roomate muito bonitinho também.” O moreno lhe piscou o olho, fazendo Baekhyun revirar os olhos.

“Bem, o  _bonitinho aqui_  precisa de ajuda para limpar isso tudo. Agora.” Não queria soar autoritário, mas foi o que acabou acontecendo.

“Sim, chef.” O moreno lhe fez mais uma continência, brincando com a sua suposta autoridade na cozinha.  

Baekhyun levava a arte de cozinhar muito a sério, claro que sim. Mas sua liderança nunca havia sido seu forte. Era a razão principal pela qual nunca havia conseguido ser um chef, e suspeitava que isso iria lhe atrapalhar para a vida inteira.

Esperava que a experiência no Dyo’s lhe fizesse bem, aprendendo com Kyungsoo o que pudesse para conseguir levar um restaurante inteiro em suas costas. Suspeitava que se continuasse o observando, iria ter uma melhora fundamental.

Pelo menos esperava que sim.

Foram precisos 25 minutos para que tudo ficasse na mais perfeita ordem. Era incrível a capacidade de limpeza do barman, parecia um profissional.

“Onde aprendeu a limpar desse jeito? Sempre demoro algumas horas para limpar o apartamento.” Minseok, que estava agachado limpando a última gota de chocolate do chão, lhe olhou de baixo pra cima. 

Piscava um olho pelo suor que lhe caíra da testa, e, com o sorriso que lhe dava, parecia até proposital. Bem, talvez fosse mesmo.

“Luhan, minha colega de quarto, é bem exigente.”

“Aah… então você pode me compreender.”

“Acertou na mosca, chef.” Ainda estava lhe zoando pela maneira que havia falando com o barman.

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, indignado.

“Certo.”

Minseok se levantou devagar. Passou o braço na testa para enxugar o suor e… arrancou a camisa? De novo? Qual era a dele?

“Será que você se importaria se eu tomasse um banho? Eu ainda preciso sair antes das 14h.” O confeiteiro estava chocado.

“Você é sempre tão folgado assim?” O moreno o olhou, rindo.

“Só com quem eu gosto muito, Cenourinha. Estou te pedindo, pelo menos. Eu poderia simplesmente me ocupar do seu banheiro.” Ele deu uma piscadela, divertida.

“Já é a segunda vez que você arranca a camisa na minha casa.”

“É só um corpo, Baek.” Baekhyun achou que seria sua palavra final, mas logo o sorriso de tornou malicioso. “Ah não ser… que você esteja afetado por isso.”

O silêncio foi a única resposta. Não sabia o que dizer, porque não tinha nada para dizer. A tensão já estava a mais do que poderia ser tolerável. O outro estendeu o sorriso com a constatação. 

Estava bem óbvio.

“Cenourinha, Cenourinha…” Minseok se aproximava, enquanto a respiração de Baekhyun se tornava inexistente. Não sabia como o barman percebia quando atacar, talvez fosse seu instinto natural de predador. Porque ele, definitivamente, era um predador nato. “O que você quer de mim?” perguntou, baixo.

O delineador dos seus olhos já estavam borrados para baixo. O que fazia Byun se perguntar como ele se parecia sem essa máscara em sua face. A maquiagem era como uma extensão de seu próprio ser. De certa forma, o lembrou novamente da tatuagem: negra como a escuridão do universo.

“Você sabe… nunca farei nada se não me pedir. Não sou esse tipo de pessoa. Entende isso, né?” Ele falava sério agora.

O que só era pior para a sua situação. Baekhyun nunca iria dar em cima dele deliberadamente. Não que ele quisesse. Claro, não queria isso. Claro que não.

“S-sei.” Foi o que pode responder.

O barman estava rindo dele agora.

“Vamos, Cenourinha. Eu vou para casa. Depois me conte se os Brownies ficaram bom, e leve alguns para o restaurante. Acho que a aula chegou ao fim.” O moreno caminhou até a sala do apartamento, causando espanto no seu colega de quarto.

Mas quem deveria realmente estar espantado era o próprio Baekhyun. Até quando achava que poderia continuar negando sua atração pelo colega?

Esperava que por um bom tempo.  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo não sabia o que fazer.

Não queria prestar nenhum tipo de serviço a sua “família”. Achava que a história toda do casamento seria melhor se o mantivesse de fora. Como um personagem figurante.

Mas, Park Chanyeol tinha que dar as caras, não é mesmo?

É claro que sim.

O careca bufou.

Seu amigo era mesmo uma pessoa surpreendente. Não importava qual o tipo de assunto que ele se metia, conseguia com maestria convencer a todos que aquela era a melhor ideia. Do sofreu muito com esse seu lado na adolescência, muito mesmo.

Não que não estivesse sofrendo agora, muito pelo ao contrário.

Mas era difícil de resistir suas manhas e olhos grandes. Parecia sugar toda a sua alma ali, com aquele olhar de cachorrinho perdido. Ou cachorrão, já que ele tinha quase 2 metros de altura.

Agora, o careca se encontrava refletindo sobre tudo isso, no mesmo restaurante que havia vindo com Baekhyun da última vez em que almoçaram juntos. Descansava nas mesas do lado de fora, esperando o funcionário chegar para poder discutir sobre seu papel nessa loucura toda. Provavelmente teriam que se encontrar mais vezes, e algumas delas, dentro de seu próprio círculo familiar. O que não era uma coisa que Kyungsoo fosse querer que acontecesse.

Park Chanyeol com certeza pagaria caro por isso.

Kyungsoo estava apenas checando o cardápio, quando uma moto estacionou na frente do restaurante, com dois caras montados nela. Era bonita. Preta e potente, provavelmente do tipo que seu melhor amigo babaria por horas. Chanyeol era um garoto que ligava para esse tipo de coisa.

Porém, quando ambos tiraram seus capacetes, foi que o chef percebeu: não eram apenas dois caras, mas sim seus dois funcionários: Baekhyun e Kim Minseok.

Do franziu o cenho.

O que estavam fazendo ali?

Byun logo o avistou, cumprimentando-o com um aceno de mão. O careca lhe respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, pois estava curioso demais para qualquer resposta corporal.

Os dois estavam agora vindo em sua direção, e tudo o que Kyungsoo queria era saber que porcaria estava acontecendo.

“Bom dia chefinho.” Kim Minseok disse, abrindo um sorriso familiar.

“Bom dia. Está atrasado Sr. Byun.” Na verdade, eram um ou dois minutos passados da 12h00, mas ainda sim contava como atraso. Pelo menos para o chef.

“Desculpe-me chef, não vai voltar a acontecer.” Seu tom de voz era arrependido. 

Mas o outro rapaz estava mesmo era sorrindo para Kyungsoo, como se tivesse sabendo de algum segredo.

O careca não entendia o que estava se passando. Minseok parecia genuinamente feliz com o que estava vendo, como se compreendesse tudo.

Passou a mão na camisa preta, e voltou seu olhar para Baekhyun, que estava olhando para os pés. Provavelmente envergonhado ou acanhado por ter decepcionado seu chef.

Do franziu os lábios. Talvez não deveria ter implicado com aquilo.

“Eu esqueci a blusa no seu quarto, mas você pode me dar mais tarde?”

Kyungsoo ergueu a sobrancelha para o funcionário e olhou para Baekhyun, que arregalava os olhos.

“Vou emprestar a sua por enquanto, ok? Até logo, Cenourinha.” Kim se aproximou de Byun, segurando o queixo pra cima e lhe deixando um beijo estalado nos lábios. Virou-se para trás e se dirigindo para a sua moto, saindo do lugar sem mais nem menos.

Baekhyun estava tão chocado que lhe faltava palavras. Não teve reação alguma, mesmo quando Kim Minseok passou do lado deles, piscando para ambos em frente ao restaurante.

O ruivo sentou na cadeira a sua frente, ainda olhando para as costas do barman que ficava cada vez menor enquanto se afastava na rua.

O chef apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, aproximando-se mais do funcionário. Ele estava bonito. Com o cabelo um pouco bagunçado, como se tivesse corrido para não se atrasar. Não que Kyungsoo fosse entender o porquê de ter reparado naquilo. Talvez fosse o brilho do cabelo ruivo contra o Sol. É, deveria ser.

Do pigarreou antes de começar a falar.  
  


 

 

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?" Byun assustou-se, voltando o olhar para seu chefe. A voz de Kyungsoo era baixa, mas firme. E isso só fez com que o confeiteiro imaginasse mil cenários em sua mente na qual seria demitido do restaurante.

"Claro. O que quiser." Foi difícil não tremer a voz, mas havia conseguido.

Kyungsoo levantou sua cabeça, encarando com um olhar intenso.

"O que há entre você e Kim Minseok?"

Uau. O quê?

Baekhyun ficou surpreso e nem mesmo pode disfarçar.

Seu chefe supostamente não tinha nada a ver com a sua vida pessoal, mas desconfiou que agora deveriam estar no 'Modo Amigo', sendo assim não era proibido falar sobre essas coisas.

Mas mesmo assim aquilo tinha o deixado desconfortável.

O que havia de fato entre os dois? Nem mesmo Baekhyun sabia.

Aquele beijo havia sido algum tipo de teste que o confeiteiro não tinha entendido. A essa altura, o ruivo já o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele era um bom observador. Mas além disso, não poderia dizer muita coisa.

Claro que Kim Minseok era um cara lindo. Mais do que lindo: ele era sexy. Irresistível para qualquer pessoa em sã consciência. E seus flertes eram divertidos, Baekhyun estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gostava de suas brincadeiras.

Porém não passavam disso.

Sabia que o barman era assim com qualquer pessoa, ele não era especial.

O ruivo achava que Minseok agia dessa maneira para ganhar familiaridade mais depressa com as pessoas. Porque, de certa forma, ele mesmo se sentia muito familiar com o moreno. Como se fossem amigos há eras.

Esse tipo de intimidade permitia abrir espaços inabitados cedo demais. Derrubar paredes com mais facilidade. Mas era exatamente esse tipo de coisa que o ruivo estava tentando evitar.

Percebeu que havia ficado um bom tempo sem responder seu chefe, que apenas o encarava com calma.

E, droga, como estava bonito!

Ás vezes, Byun rezava para que Kyungsoo aparecesse de dolmã em todas as ocasiões. Só assim para poder se lembrar o quanto o baixinho pode ser infernal, e não se deixar levar pela sua cara bonita.

“Uh, não há nada chef. Minseok… apenas passa dos limites às vezes.”

“Quer dizer que ele não foi à sua casa?”

Oh. Certo, o que poderia responder a isso? Será que poderia responder alguma coisa sequer? E porque ele queria saber daquilo também? Que inferno! Byun já sentia as grandes bochechas ferverem com a vergonha. E o ruivo nem ao menos era  uma pessoa vergonhosa.

Que situação seu aluno havia lhe arrumado!

“É… ele… uh, foi em uma festa… lá em casa na sexta a noite… é isso…” Kyungsoo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

“Certo…” Pegou o cardápio, tampando o rosto inteiro do outro lado da mesa.

Baekhyun suspirou.

Essa tinha sido por pouco. Se o chef desconfiasse que os dois estavam trabalhando juntos fora do expediente, poderiam ser demitidos. Ou algo parecido.

“De qualquer forma, não me diz respeito. Só gostaria de lembrá-los que não tolerarei isso dentro do restaurante. Da porta pra fora, sua vida pessoal não me interessa.”

Frio como um gelo.

Mas isso era o que supostamente deveria acontecer, certo? Uma relação profissional?

“Quer dizer… além da sua saúde... física e mental.” Ele tentou parecer tão composto quanto antes, mas sua voz havia amolecido.

Ah, pro inferno! Baekhyun não estava entendendo mais nada.

“Sim, chef.” Resolveu concordar, pois era só o que lhe restava.

O cardápio voou como um baque na mesa, fazendo o confeiteiro o olhar assustado.

“Fico feliz que tenha captado a mensagem.” O ruivo olhou sem expressão, enquanto ele desviava o olhar, procurando pelo garçom.

Pediram algum prato italiano que Baekhyun não tinha ouvido falar antes. Parecia uma pequena trouxa, com recheio de queijo dentro.Tinha um gosto excelente.

Baekhyun sorria enquanto comia.

“Eu nunca havia provado isso antes.” Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos.

“Está falando sério?”

“Sim, chef.” O careca torceu os lábios, em reprovação.

“Não acredito que te contratei.” O seu tom de voz era indecifrável, o que fez o ruivo levantar o olhar do prato para o chef.

Mas ele estava divertido, sorrindo de lado para Baekhyun. Era a segunda vez no dia em que achou que assinaria a sua sentença de morte. E eram ainda apenas 12h24 da tarde.

“Chama-se fagottini. É ótimo para provar com molhos marcantes.” O ruivo ergueu as sobrancelhas, interessado.

“Você também entende de comida italiana?”

“Tenho alguma experiência…” Kyungsoo sorria pequeno, como se guardasse um segredo.

Era engraçado que dois minutos atrás ele estava lhe dando uma bronca, e no outro, se gabava. Ou tentava. Byun começou a reconhecer que seu chefe era uma pessoa muito contraditória.

“E quando foi que você ganhou essa experiência?”

“Viajei para Itália por um tempo. Estudei lá, e depois na França. Eu ainda era um adolescente quando passei um tempo na Europa.” Byun não pode deixar de ficar surpreso, por mais idiota que seja.

É claro que ele havia estudado na Europa. Provavelmente havia estudado pelo mundo inteiro. Era isso que o fazia ser um chef exemplar.

“E você fala italiano então?” Kyungsoo riu.

“ _No. Non parlo italiano_.”

“O que disse?”

“Exatamente a única frase que aprendi lá: não falo italiano.” O ruivo riu com ele. “Você fala francês?” Devolveu-lhe a pergunta.  
Baekhyun ergueu a sobrancelha, em desafio.

“Pensei que havia lido meu currículo, chef. Será que me contratou pela minha linda face?” O outro o olhou, estático.

Baekhyun sentia os grandes olhos avaliativos do chef vasculhando sua face. Não sabia o porquê dele estar fazendo isso, mas sentia como se aquele olhar estivesse lhe atingindo um pouco mais a fundo.

“Nunca contrato alguém se não for pelo seu currículo. Acho que devemos estabelecer isso.” O corte não foi frio, mas como se ele estivesse fugindo.

O ruivo sorriu, divertido.

Teria a possibilidade do careca se sentir afetado por ele?

“Certo, chef.” Foi o que pode responder.

O garçom já havia retirado os pratos, agora voltando com uma sobremesa gelada.

“Sorbet?”

“Achei que seria melhor não manter tudo no mesmo território.” O outro sorriu pequeno.

Kyungsoo podia ser engraçado quando queria, o confeiteiro estava aprendendo isso agora.

“Talvez da próxima vez poderíamos voltar para a Ásia.” Byun não percebeu quando a frase simplesmente lhe saiu dos lábios.

Próxima vez? Estava louco? Como poderia haver uma próxima vez?

“Conheço um bom restaurante para isso.” Bem, talvez nem mesmo o chef havia percebido. “Mas… acho que deveríamos discutir sobre os preparativos do casamento.”

Ah, claro. Era por isso que estavam almoçando juntos, por fim.

Byun pigarreou antes de começar a falar:

“Chef, se me permite dizer, creio que não fez a melhor das escolhas. Mas eu-”

“Pode parar, Baekkie.” Ah, o apelido novamente. “Não se rebaixe novamente. Você é um confeiteiro excepcional, e eu confio totalmente no seu talento. Acredite, eu nunca arriscaria a reputação do Dyo’s em alguém que não confiasse.” O ruivo ficou sem palavras.

Mexeu com a sobremesa gelada à sua frente, ganhando algum tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo.

“Eu… não estou me rebaixando…” Isso era uma mentira. “Mas… acho que você deveria saber: nunca me comprometi a fazer uma festa desse tamanho antes. Muito menos desse nível de importância.”

“Eles não são tão importantes, são apenas da minha família.”

“Bem, sua família é importante para mim.” O outro lhe olhou sério, paralisado. “Eu quero dizer… não quero que pensem que você tem um confeiteiro estrambelhado.”

“Não acharão isso de você. Como eu disse: não arriscaria a reputação do restaurante se eu não confiasse que você seria a pessoa para isso.” Baekhyun o olhou, sério.

Não sabia como ou porquê, em tão pouco tempo, o chef tinha postado toda a sua confiança nele. Sim, seu currículo era bom, mas isso era uma questão que estava além do profissionalismo. Confiança se construía com o tempo. Porém, Kyungsoo parecia confiar tanto nele, que de certo modo o ruivo se sentia invencível.

Será que ele achava que o confeiteiro era tão bom assim?

“Além do mais... você não estará sozinho.” Completou, lhe agraciando com um sorriso sincero.

“Desculpe chef, não quis dizer isso.”

“Sei que não, só estou lhe lembrando. Às vezes também preciso ser lembrado disso.” Ambos riram.

Ainda tinham coisas em comum, no fim.

Como a tarde ia passando, ambos aproveitavam o clima sem pressa para discutir alguns detalhes mais importantes. De algum jeito, passar tempo com Kyungsoo estava se tornando cada vez mais uma tarefa menos pesada. Baekhyun pensou que se fossem construir uma relação boa daqui pra frente, teriam que se conhecer melhor.

E o ruivo estava um pouco ansioso para que isso acontecesse.

 

 

 

A casa estava um pouco vazia, assim como Junmyeon sentia o seu coração. Era triste que depois de tanto tempo, ainda fosse o tipo de cara que chora pelos cantos por causa do ex-namorado.

Lee Minho não teve a decência de levar o relacionamento deles a sério. Não que o professor não estivesse esperando por isso, é claro que esperava.

Sempre tinha sido assim com ele: traído no último momento.

E agora, ele mesmo era quem deveria juntar os próprios cacos, varrer a sala e colar cada um no seu devido lugar. Um trabalho árduo que provavelmente demoraria décadas para ser feito.

Mas estava disposto a fazê-lo.

A tv passava algum filme de comédia romântica devidamente ruim. Como todos são. Como é o próprio romance na vida real.

O professor bufou.

Talvez estivesse amargurado.

Mas podia se ajudar? Estava caindo por outro cara novamente. Mais um dos deuses gregos que iriam pisar no seu coração.

Não sabia porque se deixava levar pela aparência, sempre teve um deslumbre por caras extremamente belos e diferentes: como Lee Minho. Como Oh Sehun.

É, pois é, talvez merecesse isso tudo, no final.

Sehun era um cara extremamente bonito. Ombros largos, sobrancelhas marcantes e os lábios desenhados por Deus. Parecia como uma obra de arte da antiguidade.

Junmyeon ficava totalmente sem rumo quando o via.

Nunca soube lidar com os bonitões. Sempre queriam lhe arrancar tudo, e ele deixava. Deixava porque era fraco. Achava que poderia ser salvo, de alguma maneira. Achava que se tivesse alguém forte ao seu lado, poderia finalmente viver sem medo.

Talvez fosse carência. Ou algum tipo de desejo compulsório. Não sabia. Mas Sehun lhe passava aquela tranquilidade.

Ou pensava que sim.

Depois daquela ligação, Junmyeon havia pensado muito em cada uma de suas palavras. Na sua voz e no som de seu riso. Na maneira em que ele deixava o ambiente leve sempre que estavam juntos.

Mas tudo isso, não adiantava de muita coisa.

Oh Sehun era casado.

O que o professor poderia fazer? Nada além de admirá-lo de longe. Talvez não tivesse nem mesmo esse direito.

Kim decidiu que iria se esforçar para não complicar as coisas ainda mais para o programador. Sabia que ele provavelmente não estava em um bom pé com a noiva, e era seu trabalho se certificar que isso não ficasse pior.

Mesmo que o seu desejo mais profundo dissesse ao contrário.

Mas desejos podem ser controlados.

E era isso o que iria fazer.

Levantou-se do sofá onde estava sentado, e caminhou até seu quarto. Tomou banho e colocou a melhor roupa não-professor que tinha: camisa vinho, a jaqueta de couro que tinha ganhado do ex namorado, e a calça preta apertada. Estava vestido para matar, ou pelo menos era assim que pretendia.

Hoje seu objetivo era parar de sentir pena de si mesmo, e finalmente se libertar do passado.

Esperava que seu objetivo fosse alcançado dentro de um clube noturno.

Mais precisamente, o único no qual havia ido na vida: Spinnet.

  
  


A noite estava fresca e boa para sair, Minseok sabia muito bem disso.

Havia passado o sábado inteiro ansiando para poder sair um pouco. Fazia muito tempo desde quando não fazia isso. Estava desesperado.

Era mais uma vez em que se encontrava na porta do Spinnet. Dessa vez, a fila um pouco maior que os dias comuns, mas não era para menos: Luhan iria tocar ali hoje.

O barman sorriu, com orgulho da amiga.

Ela era tão talentosa ao ponto de já possuir sua legião de fãs. Alguns ainda permaneciam desde a antiga banda que tinha com Chanyeol, e alguns eram novos. E isso era o que o deixava extremamente orgulhoso.

Minseok entrou no clube com o olhar direcionado ao bar. Seu plano da noite era beber uma boa quantidade de álcool, e depois veria o que fosse acontecer. Não tinha objetivos para ficar com alguém, mas se acontecesse não iria negar.

Assim que se sentou na bancada para fazer o pedido, notou um pequeno rapaz do seu lado, usando uma combinação esquisita de óculos gigante e jaqueta de couro. O barman achou graça.

Ele bebericava a cerveja como se fosse um chá quente, e sua postura era curva. Não estava nem um pouco à vontade com o ambiente.

“Hey.” disse, fazendo com que o baixinho pulasse, com os olhos arregalados.

Agora que estava com a postura ereta, Minseok percebeu que ele não era tão pequeno assim. Provavelmente teriam a mesma altura.

O moreno voltou com os óculos da ponta do nariz até o meio dos olhos, engolindo seco. Parecia totalmente perdido, sem saber o que fazer.

“Boa noite.” Respondeu.

O barman ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertido.

“Boa noite?” Minseok riu. “Qual o seu nome?” Perguntou, curioso.

Ele era extremamente bonito, de uma maneira fofa. Minseok se sentiu um pouco leve só de lhe olhar.

“Kim Junmyeon.” Fez uma pequena reverência, um pouco travada. Talvez tinha percebido, tardiamente, que não estava em um ambiente formal. Era engraçado.

“Prazer, chará. Sou Kim Minseok.” Foi o primeiro sorriso que ele lhe deu. Tímido, mas ainda contava como um sorriso.

“Prazer em conhecê-lo.”

“E o que o traz aqui, Kim Junmyeon? Não me parece o tipo de pessoa que frequentava clubes noturnos.” Isso fez com que o rapaz desviasse seu olhar.

“E-eu… estou tentando… ver como é.” Ah, um curioso.

“É sua primeira vez?” Agora o barman estava um pouco preocupado. “Veio sozinho? Talvez deveria ter uma companhia. Se for beber vai precisar de um amigo que te leve para a casa.” Minseok falava sério. Lembrava-se de seus primeiros porres, nenhum deles havia sido bons. Se o pequeno rapaz fosse beber, deveria pegar leve.

“Eu sei me virar.” Respondeu baixinho. Estava envergonhado, dava pra perceber.

O barman achou graça novamente.

“Posso ajudá-los?” Ambos viraram o olhar para o outro barman do lado de trás do balcão.

Ele era moreno, e extremamente bonito. Vestia uma roupa moderna, nada parecido com o seu uniforme no Dyo’s. Minseok se lembrou de já tê-lo visto algumas vezes conversando com Luhan.

“Eu vou querer uma cerveja.” Ele disse, e olhou para Junmyeon que apenas negou com um aceno, hipnotizado com o rapaz a sua frente.

Nossa, ele não sabia disfarçar. Era hilário.

O outro o olhou, interessado. Aparentemente, poderia rolar alguma coisa ali.

Minseok se afastou aos poucos, para a frente do bar.

Queria pegar um bom lugar para ver o show, então precisava reservar logo. Estava apenas observando o ambiente do pub que Luhan logo iria se apresentar. Mais especificamente, estudando o ambiente. Era importante saber como iria ter que lidar com os clientes futuramente, e saber quais gostos pessoais poderia incluir.

Estava tudo tão calmo, quando a estrela da noite chegou.

É claro que esperava que Chanyeol fosse aparecer, mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo. Luhan provavelmente havia lhe chamado, já que eram ex-colegas de banda.

O grandão passou pela porta num aperto, vasculhando o ambiente com um sorriso característico no rosto. Parecia que estava ganhando o lugar para si. Mas então, ele sempre fazia isso.

Minseok não podia negar: sua presença realmente era marcante. Com todo o estilo social despojado — se é que isso fosse possível —, ele parecia ter saído de uma ensaio fotográfico e vindo sem ao menos trocar de roupa. Os cabelos perfeitamente penteados, e os óculos escuros combinando com o casaco de risca de giz. Parecia delicioso, isso tinha que confessar.

Park nem ao menos tinha lhe notado ali ainda. Apenas andando pelo lugar, exalando confiança com o andar meio desengonçado. Isso era o seu maior charme. As pernas caminhavam com confiança para dentro do clube, como se estivesse procurando pelo próximo alvo.

Minseok sorriu. Não podia pedir por uma situação melhor. O alvo estava posto.

Park foi para o bar, agindo como se conhecesse todos ali. Kim Junmyeon já não estava em nenhum lugar a ser visto, mas o moreno agora não estava se importando com isso.

Parou do lado de Chanyeol, que estava sentado em um dos bancos altos do bar, apenas sorrindo para as bebidas, provavelmente pensando qual iria escolher. Assim que o barman sentou ao seu lado, lhe agarrou o braço, fazendo Chanyeol virar para si.

O sorriso exibido do maior caiu na mesma hora, para uma expressão de pura surpresa. E, se Minseok não o conhecesse, diria que havia um pouco de medo ali também. O que definitivamente havia.

“Park Chanyeol.” O moreno disse com um sorriso, provocando-o.

“Você… O-o que você… você, o que faz aqui?” Ele gaguejava, com os olhos grandes extremamente arregalados.

“Estava te esperando.”

“O-o q-que?” Ele riu nervoso. “Sério?” Estava preocupado de verdade, o que fez o menor rir.

O grandão era uma figura e tanto.

“Não, vim ver a apresentação de Luhan. Imagino que você também.”

“Aah…” Riu nervoso “Mas é… é claro.” Riu novamente, antes de virar a cabeça para os lados, procurando freneticamente um lugar para fugir.

Era um péssimo ator, não sabia nem o básico do disfarce. Mas já dava pra imaginar, já que ele chamava muita atenção só com a sua altura. Disfarça não era uma coisa na qual podia se esperar dele.

“Então… quer beber alguma coisa?” O maior voltou seu olhar para Minseok.

“E-eu?” Apontou para si próprio.

“Sim, você.” O barman apontou para ele também, entrando na brincadeira.

“Eu ‘tô de boa.” Chanyeol se virou, procurando pelo cardápio novamente.

“Então porque não desgruda desse cardápio, Park Chanyeol?” O maior engoliu seco, rindo de nervoso.

“Ah… eu ‘tô… hm, analisando. Sabe? Pesquisa. É bom saber quais são os drinks do momento, dar uma atualizada.” Minseok riu baixo.

“Pesquisa? Achei que você era sommelier.”

“E-eu sou.” O grandão fechou o cardápio, num ato nervoso.

Colocou as mãos em cima do colo, sem saber direito o que fazer com elas.

Minseok aproveitou o momento para apenas observar seus traços de perto. A boca ainda era a mesma com a qual o barman havia sonhado por muito tempo: redonda e cheia. Como se fosse uma pequena fruta. O nariz reto, lhe dava um ar um pouco mais sério, que acabava logo quando se olhava em seus olhos: grandes e arregalados a todo momento. As orelhas pontudas ainda eram sua parte favorita, junto com suas mãos grandes.

A verdade era que Minseok nunca havia visto uma criatura na Terra que fosse tão linda quanto o cara alto, amigo de Luhan. E não havia superado isso. Mesmo depois de 3 longos anos, ainda tinha a mesma impressão quando ele estava por perto. Dê que poderia morrer por ficar ao seu lado.

“Você não mudou em nada.” O moreno sussurrou.

Isso fez com que Chanyeol lhe olhasse, novamente com os olhos arregalados.

“Como assim?” Perguntou, verdadeiramente curioso.

“Você não se lembra? Logo quando cheguei em Seoul, vi um show de vocês. Legends of Ocarina. Você ainda tinha o cabelo comprido e tudo mais.” Estava sorrindo com a lembrança.

Era a sua primeira noite na cidade. Não queria ter que sair por estar cansado, mas Luhan tinha uma apresentação a fazer.

O barman achava divertido que sua amiga possuía uma banda, e sempre ia em seus shows quando podia, ela era muito talentosa. Mas, quando chegou nesse mesmo bar, e viu que a banda na verdade era um duo, Minseok ficou um pouco confuso.

Mas não mais do que ficou admirado.

O vocalista na frente era lindo. A pessoa mais bonita que tinha visto em muito tempo. E quando começou a cantar, com a voz rouca e macia, mexeu tanto com o seu psicológico, que o moreno só podia pedir por mais. E desde então ele sempre ia nos shows da Legends of Ocarina. Quase virara um fã ele mesmo.

Quando se virou para Chanyeol, tentando medir sua expressão, viu que ele cobria a face com suas duas mãos enormes.

Minseok alargou o sorriso. Ele estava sendo sério?

O menor delicadamente pegou suas mãos, puxando-as de seu rosto. Park ainda estava tentando muito não encará-lo, o que era hilário para todo aquele tamanho. Os olhos estavam fechados com força.

“Não precisa se esconder de mim, Chanyeol.”

“Eu não acredito que você me viu daquele jeito.” Ele abriu os olhos, virando seu olhar para o lado, sem encará-lo.

“Vi. E foi uma das melhores visões.” O outro bufou, desacreditado.

“Tá brincando? Fiquei conhecido como Legolas durante um bom tempo. Aquele cabelo me dava um trabalhão!” O moreno sorriu.

Ah, o longo cabelo loiro...

“Bem, então Legolas nunca foi tão sexy.” Chanyeol olhou para o menor, assustado.

Minseok piscou pra ele, enquanto as luzes do lugar começaram a se apagar.

Pelo jeito o show ia começar.

Ainda estava ao seu lado, quando virou o corpo para o palco.

Tudo estava escuro, e havia um microfone solitário no meio iluminado por uma luz forte. As pessoas já estavam assobiando e batendo palmas, quando Luhan entrou segurando seu violão característico. Ela estava bonita. Deslumbrante. E provavelmente iria tocar um pouco a mais que os outros, já que haviam mais pessoas no palco com ela.

Não estava esperando mais nenhum movimento de Park Chanyeol. Achava que o maior iria ignorar a sua presença, ou fugir, mas aconteceu o que Minseok não previu: uma mão tocou-lhe o ombro, enquanto a voz rouca lhe alcançava os ouvidos.

“Você quer uma bebida?” Chanyeol tentava soar claro em meio ao barulho.

Minseok sorriu, enquanto se levantou e prostrou em sua frente. Inclinou-se até o ouvido do maior, enquanto se equilibrava com a mão em sua coxa. Park cheirava como os deuses, provavelmente algum de seus perfumes caros que estavam na moda.

Ele se retesou no mesmo instante, paralisado.

“Achei que nunca ia oferecer.” Sussurrou de volta.

Assim que voltou para o seu lugar, o sorriso não desgrudava de seu rosto.

De todas as investidas que fez na vida, essa com certeza seria a que valeria o gol da final. Só queria muito que não desse errado com o fim do campeonato.


	14. Café

Park Chanyeol estava nu, jogado em sua própria cama.

Tinha acabado de tomar banho, depois de uma longa noite de muito agito. Um agito que terminou em desastre e em conduzir Kim Minseok até sua casa.

Seus limites foram todos quebrados.

Havia muita coisa em sua mente depois das últimas horas e não achava que poderia sossegar durante muito tempo. Nem se se esforçasse ou tivesse uma lavagem cerebral. Daquelas que você pudesse esquecer de tudo, como naquele filme com Jim Carey.

Kim Minseok não era um cara qualquer.

Ele era ousado. Não, mais do que isso: ele era um predador. Um abusado. Um… um… nem sabia mais qual era o adjetivo certo.

A noite no Spinnet não havia sido como outra qualquer. Eles beberam, e beberam, e conversaram, e beberam mais um pouco. Park era resistente à bebidas, dificilmente se deixava levar pelo poder do demônio do álcool. Já Minseok...

Depois de mais três shots de tequila, o baixinho se aproveitou para lhe encurralar.

Chanyeol tinha ido até o fumódromo do lugar onde havia vários jovens aproveitando a noite,  _se é que dava para entender..._ Estavam procurando por um lugar em que pudessem conversar. Foi um pouco difícil de encontrar um canto para os dois, mas no fim conseguiram. Mesmo que fosse um pouco apertado.

Park não pretendia ir ali para fumar, mas Kim Minseok fumava mais que uma chaminé! O que era difícil pra ele, que havia parado de fumar faziam-se dois anos. Esperava não ter nenhuma recaída com o baixinho do seu lado cheirando a cigarros de menta constantemente.

“Você sabe, fumar não faz bem à saúde.” Advertiu o sommelier.

Sua intenção era que o outro tivesse a decência de apagar o cigarro, mas ele apenas se virou para Park, com um sorriso no rosto.

“Faz quanto tempo que não fuma, Yoda?” Ah! O que era esse apelido?

Chanyeol franziu o cenho, irritado.

“Yoda? E você é quem? Algum tipo de felino das estrelas?” O outro baforou uma fumaça espessa, cheirando menta.

Ele sempre cheirava a menta. Era o seu maldito ópio!

“Não sei sobre isso…” Seu sorriso se alargou, enquanto lhe lançava um olhar intenso. “Mas se quiser, posso ser selvagem como um e te levar até lá. É quase a mesma coisa.” Park engoliu seco.

O baixinho não ousou piscar, ou fazer qualquer movimento. O que fez o grandão perceber que ele estava falando sério.

“E-eu…” O maior foi se encurralando na parede, enquanto o barman caminhava até ele.

O espaço entre os dois já era minúsculo, mas com Minseok o empurrando, tudo o que sentia era o seu corpo contra o dele. Quente. Quente e aconchegante. Chanyeol odiava isso.

"Eu quero tentar uma coisa com você." O baixinho lhe disse, num sussurro.

Park observou os movimentos do outro a sua frente. A mão dele foi devagar até o seu pescoço, enquanto a outra repousava ao lado do seu braço, na parede.

Sob sua cabeça ainda havia o boné NY virado pra trás, e era tudo o que o maior conseguia ver. Sentia a respiração dele, quente em seu peito, enquanto observava Minseok lhe admirar. Era isso o que estava fazendo, não havia outro termo. Seus olhos passavam por todo o seu ser. E parecia feliz com isso.

O moreno levou o olhar até o dele. Era tão hipnotizante como sempre foi, com aquele maldito delineador! Parecia como se fosse um dementador prestes a sugar sua alma.

Sem perceber, Chanyeol estava encarando seus lábios entreabertos. Eram os lábios que sempre havia sonhado, o atormentado durante anos e anos. O pequeno furo do piercing labial ainda estava ali. E se alargava toda vez que Minseok sorria.

Como agora.

O pequeno sorriu rapidamente, antes de puxá-lo para baixo e acabar totalmente com o espaço entre eles.

Chanyeol sentia como se seu estômago fosse explodir. Seu coração batia tão rápido, que tudo o motivava para agarrar Minseok e nunca mais o soltar. E foi o que fez.

O menor o sugava seus lábios com força, e Park o apertava em resposta. Sua mão inconscientemente parou sob a bunda dele, que gemeu baixo em aprovação.

Chanyeol puxou-o para cima como se procurasse por ar dentro dele. O outro se equilibrava, tentando manter-se são e não cair para fora da bancada do lugar. O cigarro já se encontrava esquecido no chão, com o fogo totalmente apagado.

Ou transmitido para os dois.

Por que, de repente, tudo estava quente. Tão quente que não aguentava mais.

Toda a embriaguez que nublava seus sentidos, agora já não estava mais presente naquele momento. Pois só conseguia pensar no outro que estava a sua frente, e em como esperou tanto por isso, que não parecia real. Flutuava entre os cinco sentidos, tentando achar uma maneira de se despertar.

Chanyeol moveu os lábios para o pescoço do barman, enquanto trocava a posição e o encaixava na parede, a fim de manter o equilíbrio.

Minseok riu, profundamente.

“Sr. Park. Qual a pressa?” Perguntou, sarcástico.

Mas Chanyeol não respondeu.

Não sabia se conseguiria. Só conseguia mover os lábios por onde achasse que o menor merecesse sua devida atenção: todo seu corpo.

Passou as grandes mãos espalmadas do lado de suas coxas, o equilibrando com seus próprios braços. O barman sorria com a boca vermelha da pressão de antes, enquanto procurava por um ponto estratégico.

Não demorou nem um minuto para que encontrasse o caminho até sua orelha. Minseok chupou seu lóbulo, desesperado.

“Sempre quis fazer isso.” Sussurrou, rindo baixo.

Park sorriu enquanto procurava pelo caminho do seu pescoço. Era sempre a sua parte favorita, mas logo que se colou mais no corpo do rapaz, sentiu o que nunca havia sentido antes: a excitação do moreno.

Nunca havia beijado um cara pra valer antes. Aquela era sua primeira vez, e estava assustado pelo quanto estava empolgado com aquilo. Ou talvez fosse apenas o efeito de Kim Minseok sobre ele.

Suas mãos voaram até a barriga do menor, que lhe retribuiu, espalmando os dedos pequenos no seu peito. O barman desceu até encontrar o vão dos botões que ainda estavam abotoados. Ele puxou a camisa, abrindo casa por casa dos botões, sem aviso prévio.

Chanyeol se separou, um pouco atordoado. A respiração parecia como se estivesse numa piscina de 100m rasos.

“Sr. Park…” A voz era um pouco baixa, já que estava encostado nele.

“Que droga, Minseok!” O moreno lhe agarrou os ombros, um pouco forte. Chanyeol estava se concentrando muito para não acabar fazendo uma besteira ali, agora.

Mas quando o baixinho se curvou, e colocou metade do corpo para fora da bancada do lugar, foi que Park percebeu: ele estava passando mal.

O maior arregalou os olhos.

Minseok estava pálido, e vomitando escorado na bancada do fumódromo, que dava para a rua. Quem quer que estivesse passando lá embaixo, Chanyeol rezou para que não fosse querer comprar briga com ninguém.

Foi até a direção do baixinho, que parecia bem mal e vomitado boa parte do que havia em seu estômago do segundo andar do bar. Ele se apoiou em Chanyeol, que estava começando a ficar muito preocupado.

“Melhor irmos pra casa, você precisa descansar.” O moreno o olhou, com um misto de tristeza e sarcasmo.

“Mas que porcaria. 3 anos jogados em uma noite.” Park arregalou os olhos novamente.

O que ele havia dito?

“V-vamos, Minseok. Eu te levo pra casa.”

“Ah, pode garantir que sim.” O barman colou-se ao seu lado em um abraço.

“Talvez deveríamos ir ao banheiro antes...” Chanyeol sugeriu.

Minseok sorriu, e acenou com a cabeça. Era tudo o que podia fazer no momento, já que parecia um pouco doente.

Depois daquilo, eles foram para a casa do barman, onde Chanyeol teve que lhe colocar para dormir, além de quase morrer resistindo aos charmes feitos pelo baixinho. Não era fácil se prevenir dos encantos dele. Seu olhar era difícil de não se afundar, e quando ele tirou a camisa para tentar lhe seduzir novamente, Park correu para fora do lugar como o diabo foge da cruz.

Mas não adiantou nada.

Ao lado do criado mudo de madeira preta, havia ainda um traço que insistiu em lhe acompanhar: o boné preto dos Yankees, que Minseok havia usado na noite passada.

Estava no chão do seu porsche quando voltou para casa, e acabou o trazendo consigo sem perceber. Poderia pensar que isso era apenas uma consequência das ações que tinha feito sem pensar, mas sabia que era mais do que isso.

Era o maldito Destino brincando com a sua sorte novamente.

Park levantou-se da cama, e seguiu até o closet, tentando ocupar a mente com a montagem de algum look que pudesse fazer com que esquecesse de suas burradas. Isso é que dá não pensar com a cabeça. Quando viu o barman na luz do bar ontem, não resistiu. O atacou feito um doido.

Moveu as mãos até o rosto, quente, pela vergonha de si mesmo.

Cadê seu autocontrole, Park Chanyeol? Você não é esse tipo de jogador.

Muito menos com um cara!

Havia mesmo ficado com um cara? E o que era agora? Gay? Bissexual? Minseokssexual? Será que você podia ter uma sexualidade por uma pessoa? Parecia que era isso que sentia!

Não conseguia ver mais ninguém além do garoto dos olhos felinos. E ele era um cara. Que doideira era aquela?

Será que seu amigo saberia algo sobre isso? Não… Kyungsoo nunca havia namorado alguém que gostasse. Nem mesmo sabia se o amigo já havia… é, bem, digamos que ele é bem reservado quanto a isso.

Mas então com quem poderia falar? Não era íntimo de ninguém que… ah, Luhan!

Certo, poderia ligar para Luhan e lhe perguntar se aquele seu amigo era algum tipo de bruxo. Pois não poderia ter outro motivo para ter acontecido tudo aquilo. Kim Minseok deveria ter feito um feitiço nele! Tinha certeza agora!

Chanyeol foi direto para o telefone, buscando o número de Luhan na aba dos contatos, quando seu telefone começou a tocar. Mas que timing!

“Olá amor.” Disse, alegremente como uma saudação.

Uma voz grossa e irritada respondeu do outro lado da linha:

“Que amor, Chanyeol?! Estou ligando para saber se você está vivo! Não respondeu nenhuma das minhas mensagens na noite passada!” Park ergueu as sobrancelhas, espantado.

Sempre checava as mensagens, mas dessa vez havia esquecido. Por conta de um certo alguém que lhe apareceu…

“É… uh, bem… eu… saí ontem… é isso…” Kyungsoo bufou do outro lado.

“Típico. Ela ainda está aí? Ou você já a mandou embora?” Park congelou.

O que poderia falar? Normalmente brincaria sobre isso, e depois diria que sim, a garota havia ido embora após tomar um café e tudo mais. A verdade era que: não era um babaca. Pelo menos não intencionalmente.

“Uh…”

“Chanyeol? O que foi? Está estranho hoje.” Droga. Não podia esconder nada daquele baixinho de olho grande!

“N-não é nada não… e você…? falou com o seu confeiteiro?”

“Ele não é  _meu_  confeiteiro!" Disse, irritado "Na verdade, eu te liguei justamente por isso. Ele aceitou.” Park sorriu.

“Claro que aceitaria, não é como se ele tivesse muita escolha…”

“Tem razão. E adivinha? É por sua culpa!” Ele estava irritado, o que só melhorava o humor do mais velho cada vez mais.

“Kyungja… se não fizéssemos isso, poderíamos perder uma boa oportunidade. Confie em mim.”

“Eu confio… claro que confio…” O chef fez uma pausa, suspirando. “Mas só acho que devíamos ter checado antes. Não é assim que eu quero levar as coisas daqui pra frente.”

“Posso me desculpar com ele na segunda.”

“Okay. Fica combinado então.” Chanyeol ergueu uma sobrancelha.

“Tá falando sério? Eu vou ter que me desculpar por isso?”

“Mas é claro!” Kyungsoo respondeu sem hesitaação. “Você acha que eu posso manter esse tipo de relação com meus funcionários? Não quero que pensem que eu sou um carrasco.”

“Eles devem pensar isso…” O careca bufou do outro lado da linha. “Mas… não acho que seja esse o motivo.”

“O-o que q-quer dizer?” Ah. Aí está.

“Desde o jantar da casa do seu velho que eu venho percebendo isso… você tem um apego a mais com esse confeiteiro, e ainda não me disse o porquê disso.” Não queria soar ciumento, mas foi o que acabou parecendo.

“Bem… somos amigos agora.” Park ficou boquiaberto.

“Vocês o quê?!”

“Somos amigos. Estou disposto a fazer com que eu e Baekhyun nos demos bem. Vamos precisar disso se ele se tornar meu sócio, certo? Construir uma relação de confiança.” Relação de confiança… Chanyeol sabia muito bem de outra relação que seu amigo estava querendo ter com Baekhyun.

“Quer dizer que resolveram se dar bem? De um dia pro outro?”

“Sim! Ele é bem compreensivo. Está me ajudando um pouco com… a organização… e meu... temperamento. Ele tem muita garra.” Chanyeol ficou em silêncio por um logo tempo antes de voltar a falar.

“Tá me dizendo que viraram amigos próximos?”

“Acho que pode se dizer que sim.”

“Hum. Tá legal então. Bom pra vocês anões.” Kyungsoo riu alto do outro lado da linha.

“Tá brincando comigo, certo? Você sempre me disse para fazer novos amigos. Está com ciúmes agora?” Claro que estava! Nunca achou que seu maknae fosse levar seus conselhos a sério!

“Eu não tenho por que ter ciúmes do anão ruivo, Do Kyungsoo, pois eu sou seu melhor amigo. Estou acima de todos eles. Você é meu melhor amigo.” Pensou que seria melhor deixar claro em que posto estava.

Se Byun achasse que ia tirá-lo da jogada, estava muito enganado! Só havia um lugar para o posto de melhor amigo de Do Kyungsoo, e esse era ocupado por todo o seu 1,85cm.

“Chanyeol… eu nunca trocaria você por outra pessoa.” Kyungsoo disse com um tom divertido, mas sabia que ele apreciava sua atitudes um tanto… possessivas.

De certa forma, os dois eram dependentes um do outro. Park sabia disso mais do que ninguém. Mas duvidava que Kyungsoo soubesse que precisava dele, o tanto quanto o baixinho clamava que precisasse de si. Eram como um só.

“Não mesmo. Eu não deixo. Não é um anãozinho que vai mudar isso.”

“Você é inacreditável.” O careca riu.

“Obrigado.”

“De qualquer forma… segunda feira Yuri irá até nós, e discutirá com Baekkie sobre os planos do casamento. Talvez podemos começar a organizar o buffet e as bebidas…”

“Baekkie?” Não podia ter escutado direito… esse era Kyungsoo? Usando apelidos? “Ok, Do Kyungsoo!! Por que ele tem um apelido e eu não?”

“Aish.” Podia vê-lo revirando os olhos. “Você não me dá um minuto! Vou desligar.” Não demorou muito até Chanyeol perceber que a linha havia caído.

É, Kyungsoo era uma pessoa fácil de se irritar.

Park bufou.

Grande coisa aquele anãozinho. Não seria ele a pessoa a quem o maior iria temer. Provavelmente, se tivesse sorte, Kyungsoo começaria a vê-lo com outros olhos. Não que isso já não estivesse acontecendo. Chanyeol tinha as suas desconfianças.

Saiu do closet já vestido com uma roupa mais casual. Teria que passar na casa dos pais para almoçar, então deveria parecer limpo. Sem vestígios do álcool da noite passada.

Assim que pegou as chaves, olhou novamente para o boné em cima do criado mudo. Park sorriu, antes de puxar o celular do bolso e mandar uma mensagem para o número que havia colocado ontem na agenda.

O “Maldito Kim” iria acordar com uma surpresa aquela manhã.  

  
  


 

A sala fria do apartamento dava calafrios em Minseok quando a noite chegava. Ou a manhã. Ou qualquer horário do dia, pois aquele maldito apartamento só podia ser perto do Alasca.

Estava dormindo na sala, pois havia chegado bêbado em casa da noite anterior. Bêbado em alguns níveis da palavra.

Estava um pouco confuso, pois não se lembrava de muita coisa. Além das mãos de Chanyeol, e as orelhas de Chanyeol, e o perfume impregnado no seu nariz, tal como a imagem da sua boca ofegante.

Por que, por tudo que é mais sagrado, tinha essas imagens mentais?

Parecia como um filme vivido por outra pessoa. Mesmo que tivesse sentido tudo na noite anterior, nesta manhã, não se lembrava de nada.

Sabia que as imagens viria com o tempo. Era sempre assim. E quando tivessem todas montadas, saberia o que aconteceu de verdade.

Minseok se levantou, percebendo que estava sem a regata. O boné já não estava em nenhum lugar a ser visto, e o celular largado no pé do sofá. Pegou-o em meio ao sono, e o desbloqueou só para ver uma um tanto coisa estranha: havia uma mensagem do seu suposto amante:

 

Park Chanyeol: Me ligue quando acordar…

Park Chanyeol: Você está bem?

Park Chanyeol: Hey, você acordou? Não entre em coma!!!

 

Minseok sorriu largo. Ele era tão fofo preocupado. As duas últimas era de manhã cedo, o que significava que ele provavelmente havia lhe ajudado na noite passada.

Pela primeira vez, depois de tanto tempo, o barman não podia ignorar o seu ficante da noite. Mas que reviravolta a vida havia lhe dado.

 

Kim Minseok: Estou vivo, Yoda.

Kim Minseok: Mas ainda com algumas falhas de memória...

Kim Minseok: Quer me atualizar do que houve ontem?

 

O moreno mandou as mensagens, mas não esperou para ver se seriam respondidas. Tomou banho, e foi para a cozinha atrás de algum tipo de alimento respeitável. Seu estômago parecia mais um rio poluído, e ainda doía pela demasiada ingestão de álcool. É… deve ter exagerado na noite passada.

O celular vibrou no seu bolso, alertando uma mensagem.

 

Park Chanyeol: De que parte não lembra?

Park Chanyeol: Eu te levei pra casa…

Park Chanyeol: Seu boné ainda deve estar no meu carro

Park Chanyeol: Mas não se preocupe, peço para Kyungsoo lhe entregar

 

 

Ah, seu boné estava com ele? Mas que diabos havia acontecido? Minseok estava frustrado.

Sentou na mesa da cozinha, enquanto tentava formular alguma frase coerente.

 

 

Kim Minseok: Tudo bem

Kim Minseok: Não tem tanta importância, mas preferia que fosse você quem me entregasse...

Kim Minseok: Mas obrigado, Yoda ;)

Park Chanyeol: >:(

 

Minseok sorriu. Um emoji de raiva. Quão fofo Park poderia ser?

De repente, alguns flashs da mão grande tampando o próprio rosto lhe apareceu. Park Chanyeol envergonhado? O que Minseok havia feito para que isso viesse a acontecer?

Sempre soube que o grandão tinha medo dele, e isso era divertido. Mas nunca pensou que um dia ele cederia ao seus encantos. Mesmo que o barman esperasse por isso.

O celular vibrou novamente, fazendo seu coração disparar.

O que estava havendo ele?

Seu estômago dava solavancos quando olhava para as mensagens. Deveria tomar alguma coisa, pois só podiam ser os efeitos da ressaca.

 

Park Chanyeol: Não me chame assim!!

Kim Minseok: Você bravinho desse jeito… será que eu deveria me preocupar?

 

Não resistiu a mais uma provocação.Demorou uns bons 10 minutos até que a resposta fosse entregue.

 

Park Chanyeol: Aish

Park Chanyeol: Pare com isso…

Park Chanyeol: E você não me respondeu!! Você está bem?

Kim Minseok: Estou ótimo, Yoda. Melhor do que nunca.

Park Chanyeol: Você sabe que caçoar o traço físico de alguém é uma coisa feia?

Kim Minseok: Zoando? Quem está zoando?

Kim Minseok: Suas orelhas são como dois picolés. Creio que demonstrei isso muito bem ontem.

 

O barman sorriu largamente quando não obteve mais nenhuma resposta.

Isso o manteria pensando por um longo tempo. Talvez da próxima vez que seu chefe fosse ao Dyo’s, Minseok pudesse lhe preparar mais alguma coisa. É, definitivamente, estava esperando por uma segunda oportunidade. Só que dessa vez, faria com que nenhuma gota de álcool o impediria de fazer lembranças do momento.

Se pudesse arrependimento pudesse matar... estaria morto.

Assim que colocou o telefone na mesa, Luhan entrou na cozinha. Estava ainda com as roupas da noite anterior, e a maquiagem um pouco borrada. O moreno sorriu quando olhou para ela.

“Bom dia pra você, gata.” A garota lhe olhou, com uma cara amassada.

“Eu… nunca mais vou beber.” Kim riu.

“O que está havendo com a gente, Lu? Desde a minha adolescência que eu não dava um ‘pt’ desse.” Ela franziu o cenho.

“O que quer dizer? Que horas você chegou?”

“Cedo, eu acho. E você?”

“Hm… não lembro. Acabei encontrando alguns colegas de trabalho, e depois… ah...”

“Ah…?”

“Eu não ‘tô lembrada…” Minseok riu novamente.

“Talvez deveríamos fazer uma promessa. Ninguém bebe mais nessa casa até que se diga o contrá-”

“Contrário!”

“Espertinha.” Luhan sentou junto a ele, com as mãos na cabeça.

“Mas você gostou da apresentação? Eu nem te vi lá.” A garota lhe lança um olhar acusativo. “Você ao menos foi?”

“O que? Claro que sim! Nunca perco nenhum show seu.” Luhan bufou, contrariada.

“Isso é verdade.” A loira lhe olhou direito, pela primeira vez desde quando havia entrado no cômodo. “O que aconteceu com você? Está todo roxo. Quer saber, não me diga. Não sei se quero ouvir.”

Minseok riu.

“Não foi nada demais.”

“Agora sei porque sumiu.” O barman não disse muita coisa depois disso. Ainda estava pensativo sobre o que tinha acontecido.

Claro que Chanyeol era um cara bonito, mas sabia que o pobre deveria estar com algumas questões lhe atormentando. Não é todo dia que você se descobre como fora do padrão. Imaginou que ele estaria lidando com isso agora.

Também tinha o fato que Minseok não conseguia tirá-lo da sua mente. Se não pudessem repetir o que haviam feito, pensava que poderia enlouquecer. Sabia que não podia forçar nada, Park provavelmente estaria pirando sobre seus próprios sentimentos. Mas duvidava que poderia se segurar se o visse novamente.

Procuraria pela força dos heterossexuais, quem sabe assim não pararia de pensar na possibilidade de tê-lo pra si.

Mas ele era tão…

“Aaarrrghh.” Soltou sua frustração sem ao menos perceber, chamando atenção da amiga.

“Hey, o que houve?” O barman suspirou.

“Digamos que eu fiz uma besteira ontem, e agora estou dividido.”

“Kim Minseok! O que você fez?”

“Nada de grave… apenas… fiquei com alguém que não deveria.” Luhan torceu os lábios, em desagrado.

“E porque fez isso?”

“Por que ele é irresistível.” A loira riu.

“Você… tem que tomar um rumo, meu anjo.” Minseok passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Estavam ficando maiores, e talvez precisando de um corte, mas era relaxante poder puxá-los.

“Eu sei, gata. Mas não é tão fácil como pensei que seria.” Luhan ficou quieta, o observando calmamente.

Minseok sabia que ela já tinha percebido o que havia acontecido, mesmo que ele mesmo não soubesse bem o que estava havendo consigo.

Ela se levantou, e colocou os braço ao seu redor. Postou um beijo em sua têmpora, e se dirigiu para a cozinha, a fim de preparar alguma coisa para o café.

Não precisava falar nada. Havia entendido. Ela estaria ali para o que precisasse.

Mas o que Kim não contava, era que talvez nem mesmo sua melhor amiga poderia lhe ajudar naquele momento.

Tudo o que queria era uma maneira de saber o que fazer a seguir. Iria deixar de lado suas reservas, procurar por ele mais uma vez? Será que Chanyeol ao menos iria querer?

O baixinho olhou para a amiga, que estava cantando na cozinha enquanto cozinhava.

Se falasse com Luhan, ela provavelmente saberia o que lhe dizer. Mas será que tinha esse direito?

Não sabia se Park iria levar tudo isso numa boa.

Minseok nunca havia ficado tão pensativo por causa de um ficante. Mas então nunca tinha experimentado Park Chanyeol antes. E isso era uma marca que demoraria para sair de sua pele.  
  
  
  


 

Irene já havia descido e subido a barra do navegador mais de cem vezes, tinha plena certeza disso.

Sua mão já estava quente do tanto de tempo que havia ficado grudada no mouse. E agora os dedos também já estavam doendo de tanto digitar, pesquisar e agrupar dados sobre todas as faculdades de artes existentes na Coreia do Sul.

A página do navegador estava aberta com um site da Universidade Nacional de Seoul. Pois é. Era realmente mais uma loucura da qual estava pensando em se enfiar. Mas então, ela não era do tipo que abraçava essa palavra de letra L? Loucura era praticamente seu motto, sua filosofia de vida.

A garota suspirou.

Se realmente fosse fazer faculdade, iria ter que morar com seu pai novamente. O que estava totalmente e absolutamente fora de questão. Sem chance. Zero.

Então, como iria fazer?

Era cosplayer, e ainda assim, não conseguia frequentar todos os eventos que queria. Tudo isso porque não tinha dinheiro o suficiente para tal. Não trabalhava em dois períodos, então todo o seu dinheiro com as apresentações e fotos de modelo iam para o apartamento. Ou para seu fundo de emergência (mesmo que sempre estivesse em emergência, e o fundo não existisse mais).

Então, por esse motivo, achou que seria melhor e óbvio que fizesse uma faculdade. Já estava mais do que na hora, precisava daquilo para sobreviver. Não seria independente nunca se não conseguisse progredir financeiramente. Era horrível depender dos outros.

Porém, sabia o que abraçar esse destino significava, mais do que qualquer pessoa.

Significava que atrasaria a suposta família que deveria construir. Significava que dedicaria a sua vida inteiramente para si, durante 4 longos anos. Significava que teria que se decidir sobre seu noivo.

Irene sabia qual seria o resultado disso tudo. Seu relacionamento com Sehun já estava gasto. Não. Mais do que isso: estava por um fio. Um único fio que os unia, fino como um cabelo que a qualquer movimento poderia se romper. E se rompesse, não haveria mais volta.

Irene sabia disso.

Mas o que não sabia é o que faria sobre isso.

Queria arrumar a sua vida. Queria ter sua independência antes de poder se estabilizar, ainda tinha 23 anos. Quase o mundo inteiro para descobrir.

Ou talvez… o seu mundo poderia mudar de foco.

Irene passou a pensar muito sobre isso, quando observava Sehun dormindo no dia anterior.

Ele tinha as mesmas manias da adolescência, dormindo com a testa finalmente relaxada e os traços todos tão suaves em contraste com a sua visível preocupação.

Sehun devia ter envelhecido anos na última semana, e era tudo culpa dela. Havia feito tudo aquilo com ele. E agora queria poder apagar. Apagar toda a dor que havia causado, todas as mágoas que ainda eram tão vivas entre eles.

Pareciam que haviam chegado em um momento que nenhum dos dois haviam planejado: a separação. Ou quase isso.

Irene não sabia direito.

Só queria que tudo voltasse como antes, como nos velhos tempos.

Mas isso era impossível agora, certo? Eles não eram mais adolescentes. Ela não era mais uma garotinha insegura, mas uma mulher sonhadora e determinada.

E por isso, é que estava pensando: será que tinha alguma coisa a perder?

A cômoda na qual seu computador ficava, era repleta de fotos da sua família. Mas ainda havia uma na qual estava com Sehun e Taeyong, um dos amigos da faculdade deles.

Os três estavam na praia em frente à uma fogueira. Sehun estava com o cabelo grande, quase cobrindo suas orelhas, enquanto a abraçava sorrindo. Taeyong também abraçava a namorada.

Naquele dia, fizeram uma piada sobre os dois. Sobre como nunca iriam saber como era ficar com outras pessoas, quando casassem, já que eles namoravam desde o colegial.

Mas Sehun… Sehun lhe deu uma resposta que ficou guardada em Irene por todos os dias da sua vida: “ _Não preciso saber como é ficar com outras garotas... preciso apenas convencer a única que eu quero, a me querer de volta todos os dias da nossa vida.”_

Isso foi praticamente um apelo. Um apelo para que ela dissesse sim. E ela disse. Bem ali, em frente aquela fogueira, depois que todos foram embora guardando os cobertores em seus carros.

Claro que foi só uma hipótese. Não tinham levado aquele pedido a sério. Até que, poucos meses atras, ele surgiu com o mesmo pedido. Dessa vez em todo o estilo tradicional de joelhos e tudo mais. Seu noivo era um pouco brega, mas ela o amava mais do que tudo.

Então porque tinha tanto medo desse amor transgredir?

A porta do seu quarto foi aberta em um estrondo. Irene pulou da cadeira, assustada.

“Yeri! Quer me matar do coração? Aish.”

“Por que? ‘Tá vendo pornô, é?” A menina esticou os olhos, para poder ver a tela do notebook.

Irene o fechou com tudo, antes de se virar para ela.

“O que? Claro que não!” A garota bufou, sentando na cama.

“Então é hentai? Espero que não seja aquelas porra nojenta com tentáculos."

“Yeri!!”

“Ai, ‘tô brincando, credo.” Yeri tirou o boné da cabeça, e jogou a mochila que estava nas costas no chão do quarto pequeno.

“O que está fazendo aqui? Não tem que voltar pra casa? Papai sabe disso?” A outra deu de ombros, desinteressada.

“Papai que se foda.”

“Olha a boca!” A mais velha repreendeu.

Irene caminhou até o chão, pegando a mochila jogada. Quando abriu viu que os documentos da menina estavam todos ali, juntamente com a passagem de avião. Remarcada para segunda feira?

“O que é isso?”

“Então, Unnie… o que tem pra comer?” A menina se fez de desentendida.

“Yeri… pela última vez… responda as minhas perguntas! O que é isso aqui? Por que não está no Japão?”

“Eu ‘tô te atrapalhando? É isso?” Sua voz era triste, mas ela não ia se safar dessa!

“Claro que não! Mas não quero que o papai venha me encher depois. Ele sabe que você está aqui ainda?”

“Sabe, claro que sabe.”

“Então porque ele não me avisou?” Yeri começou a arrancar os fios do jeans rasgados. Sempre fazia isso quando estava encrencada. Irene já se preparou para a notícia que iria vir.

“Por que, aparentemente, ele está vindo pra cá.”

“O-o que?”

“Bem, digamos que… ele ficou sabendo que você iria se casar… e aí… ficou todo doido, coisa e tal.” Irene sentou na cama, boquiaberta.

Estava tão chocada que não poderia pensar mais em nada, além de gritar. O que ela não fez. Seu pai estava vindo. O que significava que ela deveria ter algo pronto, ou pelo menos alguma coisa para lhe dizer.

“O que… quando que… como isso aconteceu?”

“Não sei…” A menina fingiu.

Ah, não diga que…

“Yeri…” Irene fingiu paciência. Só assim ia arrancar uma resposta completa. “Você contou pra ele que eu vou me casar?”

“Quem? Eu? Claro que não. ‘Tá doida?” Yeri riu. “P-por que eu faria uma coisa-”. Irene pulou em cima da garota, lhe batendo com a própria mochila que estava segurando.

“Por que fez isso, sua idiota?” A menina se defendia, correndo pelo quarto.

“Hey, quer se acalmar?! ‘Tá agindo feito uma louca.”

“Você vai ligar pra ele, e dizer que é tudo uma mentira enorme, e-”

“Isso não vai adiantar.” Irene cruzou os braços.

“E porque não?”

“Porque Sehun já confirmou.”

A mais velha ficou paralisada, sem saber o que fazer.

Sehun tinha confirmado? Porque?

“É, aparentemente, você não vai se livrar dele. Então, trate de organizar seu casamento.” A menina a deixou sozinha no quarto, sem reação.

Se seu noivo havia confirmado o casamento, então ele havia decidido tudo por si. Irene não sabia se ficava com raiva, ou agradecida. Demorou tanto para dar o passo final na relação dos dois, quando Sehun fez isso sozinho.

Agora o que não sabia era se ele havia mudado de ideia sobre ter filhos, ou se estava determinado a fazê-la mudar de ideia…

A pressão fez com que ela voltasse a se questionar, se podia mesmo se considerar uma adulta.

Por que tudo o que acontecia em sua vida era por decisões de outras pessoas? Estava cansada de ser o segundo plano da sua própria história.

  
  
  


Kai estava sentado na cafeteria duas quadras depois do Spinnet.

Esperava por ele novamente. Talvez sempre iria esperar, até que um dia finalmente caísse em si.

O rapaz riu amargamente, enquanto girava os dedos pela borda da xícara de café quente. Faziam-se tantos anos. Tantos anos. Não sabia como eles haviam terminado daquela maneira: um para cada direção.

Sabia que ainda tinha o amor de Taemin, mas não na medida que desejava. Não na medida que necessitava. Ele sempre lhe acusava de ser intenso. Como o calor da lava de um vulcão.

É, talvez fosse.

Mas suspeitava que isso não era o que havia lhe afastado. Não sabia em que ponto havia errado com Taemin. Um dia estavam conversando e brincando na ilha de Jeju, e no outro, tudo o que encontrou foi um bilhete e a cama vazia ao seu lado.

“ _Precisamos conversar_ ” sempre lhe pareceu como uma sentença de morte.

O sino do café soou pelo estabelecimento, quando ele fez sua entrada. Vestia um cardigan verde escuro, cachecol e touca pelo frio. Era até cômico vê-lo com tantas roupas, ele nunca andava com os braços cobertos.

Quando se sentou à sua frente, sorriu. O sorriso que havia aprendido a admirar, desde quando eram adolescentes.

“Olá.” A voz suave estava um pouco rouca.

“Você está bem?” Kai perguntou, preocupado.

“Ah, devo ter pegado algum resfriado.” Taemin olhou para a sua xícara. “Você já pediu?”

Kai olhou para a xícara novamente, um pouco pensativo.

“Sim. Precisava me esquentar.” O coreano concordou, sem falar nada.

O moreno sabia que ele já tinha pressentido sobre o que tudo aquilo se tratava. Apenas estava ganhando tempo. Era típico dele: não quebrar o coração das pessoas. Taemin nunca teria coragem de lhe dar um fora.

Kai o achava um covarde por isso.

“Como foi ontem? Não pude ir ao show com Chen.” O outro colocou as mãos no colo, brincando com o esmalte escuro descascado.

“Não ‘tô afim de conversa afiada, Taemin. Vamos ao que interessa.”

“Eu sei que você conheceu alguém ontem.” Disse, neutro. Não tinha ressentimento ou alegria em sua voz. Apenas a verdade.

Kai franziu o cenho.

“E o que isso tem a ver?” Taemin levantou a cabeça, lhe olhando nos olhos.

“Gostou dele?” O outro sorriu, sem acreditar.

“Acho que tenho a resposta para a minha pergunta. Ainda é um não, certo?” Taemin suspirou.

“Kai…”

“Escuta… será que você pode, sabe, só me dizer se isso um dia vai acontecer?” Estava soando desesperado e sabia disso.

Mas seu coração já não aguentava mais. Queria se ver livre, como Taemin estava sendo livre. Ele parecia feliz, seguindo em frente, então porque Kai não conseguia? Por que tudo parecia voltar para ele?

O rapaz a sua frente lhe puxou as mãos, segurando-as. Estavam frias. Um contraste irônico com as suas mãos, que estavam quentes. Pareciam representar a dança que faziam há um longo tempo já.

“Não quero que espere por mim, mas estarei sempre aqui pra você.”

“Você já me disse isso antes.” Kai cruzou os braços, olhando para ele. “Você já me disse todas as coisas que tem pra dizer. Eu só quero uma resposta direta. Será que pode me dar isso dessa vez?”

Taemin ficou quieto por um momento. Parecia pensar no que dizer, o que só poderia significar uma coisa. Já havia compreendido tudo.

O moreno afastou as mãos, quebrando o contato. Podia parecer um ato inocente, mas o outro sabia que não era. Era o fim daquele capítulo. E o final não estava nada feliz.

“Vejo você amanhã. Tenho que me preparar para o trabalho.” Ele não respondeu, mas Kai não achou que fosse.

Quando saiu do café, sentiu como se estivesse deixando para trás uma vida inteira. Incrivelmente não tinha lágrimas para compartilhar, pois já sabia que esse seria o destino final. Teria que aprender a lidar com Taemin sendo sua companhia de uma outra maneira.

Mas só o tempo dirá como isso vai se resolver.


	15. Fouué

Junmyeon estava encrencado.

Pensou que poderia escapar dos encantos dos caras extremamente bonitos, mas tudo não havia passado de um golpe de azar.

Havia ido ao clube noturno na noite passada com o intuito de esquecer um pouco de si mesmo, e seus sentimentos perigosos. Ou confusos. Sentia-se tão perdido que não sabia mais a distinção.  
    Encontrava-se rezando para que a hora passasse e que, com ela, o efeito do álcool aumentasse. Não era uma pessoa desinibida, e não era uma cerveja que iria mudar isso. Sabia que seus limites não eram dos mais impenetráveis.

Bebericava o copo, tentando provar do amargo e deixar que se infiltrasse em todos os seus sentidos. Queria que esta noite fosse diferente. Queria poder provar algo novo. Mas não sabia como poderia ao menos começar.

O professor estava sentado na cadeira, apenas tentando sentir o ambiente, quando um cara se aproximou. Era baixinho, e usava uma roupa um tanto fresca para o ambiente em que estavam: uma regata escancarada, e um jeans rasgado. O boné virado pra trás, lhe dava um ar rebelde juntamente com os piercings e o delineador marcado.

Qual seria a novidade se Junmyeon não encontrasse com o que estava tentando evitar? Tudo nele gritava encrenca. Da cabeças aos pés. Aquele cara não era do tipo que jogava sem provocar, dava pra se perceber de longe. O sorriso sarcástico, e sua postura eram a combinação mais batida dos romances que tanto lia. O denominado bad boy.

“Hey.” Disse, com uma voz suave.

O que foi o suficiente para que Junmyeon se assustasse. Em um minuto, ele estava alguns passos longe de si, no outro, ele estava do seu lado. Como isso era possível?

O que deveria responder, no entanto? O professor não fazia ideia. Não tinha vindo para o bar a fim de cantadas ou coisa do tipo. Demorou algum tempo para lhe responder, e por fim, partiu para o que faria normalmente quando conhecia alguém.

“Boa noite.” Foi o que disse. 

Ah, Junmyeon. 

Porque você é assim? Não deveria ter saído da cama hoje.

“Boa noite?” O outro rapaz riu. “Qual o seu nome?” Agora estava lhe fazendo uma pergunta genuína.

Será que deveria dar seu nome inteiro? Nunca sabia como se comportar nesse tipo de ambiente.

Bem, iria ser como qualquer outro encontro.

“Kim Junmyeon.” Respondeu, fazendo uma reverência que considerou comportada. Não queria parecer forçado.

“Prazer, chará. Sou Kim Minseok.” Chará?

Isso o fez sorrir. 

Talvez o tal Kim fosse um cara simpático. Junmyeon deveria parar de julgar os outros por sua aparência, isso era uma característica que era impregnada no seu ser desconfiado.

“Prazer em conhecê-lo.” Respondeu, acanhado.

“E o que o traz aqui, Kim Junmyeon? Não me parece o tipo de pessoa que frequentava clubes noturnos.” O professor desviou o olhar.

Estava tão óbvio que não pertencia ali? Começou a ficar um pouco nervoso.

“E-eu… estou tentando… ver como é.” Justificou-se.

“É sua primeira vez?” O rapaz lhe perguntou, mas ele não respondeu. Não queria passar a ideia de um virgem de boates, como bem era. “Veio sozinho? Talvez deveria ter uma companhia. Se for beber vai precisar de um amigo que te leve para a casa."

Não sabia se aquilo era um tipo de convite ou advertência, mas achou melhor ser cauteloso.

“Eu sei me virar.” Respondeu baixinho, sem querer se comprometer muito mais.

“Posso ajudá-los?” Uma voz cortou o diálogo, fazendo com que o professor se virasse para o rapaz a sua frente.

Junmyeon sentiu seu coração apertar.

Ele era deslumbrante. Mais do que isso. Sua pele parecia brilhar com a luz do clube noturno — ou eram as luzes que estavam saindo dele. Não sabia direito qual era o efeito físico ali.

“Eu vou querer uma cerveja.” Disse o rapaz ao seu lado.

Junmyeon apenas negou com um aceno, hipnotizado demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

O moreno apenas acenou, voltando ao trabalho. Junmyeon ficou lhe observando trabalhar. Os movimentos que ele fazia eram certeiros e práticos, como se estivesse acostumado a tratar clientes rapidamente na velocidade da luz. Precisou-se de menos de 2 minutos para que ele voltasse com a cerveja gelada na mão.

O barman franziu o cenho.

“Seu amigo foi embora?” Junmyeon olhou para os lados, de olhos arregalados, não avistando mais o bad boy descompassado.

“Parece que sim…” Achou melhor mentir, para evitar explicações. Teoricamente, Kim Minseok não era seu amigo. Haviam acabado de se conhecer.

Mas acabou não adiantando muito.

O moreno estava lhe olhando novamente. Ele tinha uma aura que o professor nunca vira. De certa forma, lhe causava medo. Medo de ser hipnotizado novamente.

“Sua primeira vez aqui, certo?”

“S-sim.”

“Está sozinho?” Sua voz não denota nenhum tipo de sentimento. Não saberia dizer quais eram as suas intenções.

E isso, Junmyeon sabia, é onde o perigo começou a se alastrar.

Não podia mentir, pois era perceptível. Ele saberia se o professor estivesse com alguém. Eles sempre sabem: os jogadores.

“Sim, estou.” Foi o que respondeu.

O outro acenou com a cabeça, enquanto se movia para a frente do bar, largando o seu posto.

“Vou te mostrar o lugar. Cortesia da casa.” Ele sorriu.

E quando fez isso, o coração de Junmyeon se apertou de uma maneira que não deveria.

O ciclo estaria começando novamente, e o professor estava a um passo da própria destruição.

Kim o seguiu até por trás das portas, onde ficava a área da produção. Havia alguns camarins e outros quartos que guardavam suprimentos. Mas o moreno lhe levou até um quarto que era um pouco maior, parecendo ser um escritório.

“Preciso pegar uma chave, apenas. Já saímos.” Junmyeon franziu o cenho.

“Você é o dono?” Perguntou curioso.

“Sim.” O garoto se virou para ele, já com a chave guardando no bolso. Ele sorriu, lhe observando intensamente. “Mas que educação a minha, não? Sou Kai.” Estendeu-lhe a mão.

O professor a pegou, sem ressentimentos. Era estranho que aquele ato não lhe causasse estranheza. O que era irônico.

O aperto dele era macio, mas firme. Se fosse louco, poderia pensar que o outro estava lhe provando. Ali mesmo. Pelo aperto de mão.

Junmyeon lhe encarou nos olhos novamente. Brilhavam com um tipo de luxúria que nunca havia visto antes. Foi ali que soube: Kai era um cara perigoso. Não era o tipo que você iria querer confiar. Mas ainda assim, foi Junmyeon quem o seguiu para dentro de uma sala trancada, não é mesmo?

Bem… nunca fora muito esperto.

O professor se afastou, desviando o olhar para os pés. Sim, ele poderia ser observador, mas não gostava de ser observado. E sentia que toda a atenção e foco do homem à sua frente estava sob si. Era sufocante.

Será que precisava dessa intensidade toda?

Kai se aproximou, sem alguma expressão evidente. Assim que estava a alguns passos perto de si, pode sentir o perfume exalando: noz moscada e canela. Era engraçado, fazia o nariz de Junmyeon coçar.

“Não me disse seu nome.” Ronronou baixo.

O baixinho engoliu seco. Tomando coragem, ergueu seu olhar até o dele.

“Kim Junmyeon.” O moreno sorriu um pouco grande.

“Também sou um Kim. Kim Kai, na verdade.” Não sabia o que fazer com essa informação, então ele apenas concordou com a cabeça.

“Sabe, Junmyeon…” Seu nome desenrolava em sua língua, como uma palavra sexy e proibida. Nunca pensou que poderiam chamá-lo assim antes. “Hoje temos uma apresentação, acho que talvez você queria ficar. Vale a pena assistir. Depois, posso terminar de lhe mostrar todos os cantos.” Tinha algo implícito na sua sugestão, que o castanho logo conseguiu identificar. Não era difícil. Todos eles davam os mesmos sinais.

Poderia ter dito não. 

Poderia ter recusado educadamente e dado o fora dali, pra nunca mais voltar.

Isso era provavelmente o que faria, se ainda fosse o professorzinho quadrado da escola infantil.

Mas naquela noite… naquela noite Junmyeon só queria poder se libertar.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun havia sido convocado para ir até o apartamento de sua noiva. Uma coisa que não esperava acontecer nem em um milhão de anos.

Irene parecia brava com ele, o que era totalmente surreal. Por que, supostamente, ela teria o direito de se irritar por algo que havia feito? Não tinha motivo algum para isso. Fazia um tempo desde quando haviam se visto, então estava dividido entre temer o que estava por vir e aguardar ansiosamente. 

É, talvez estivesse louco também.

O programador subiu as escadas, parando em frente ao apartamento de sua noiva. Estava tentando recuperar a sanidade antes de se submeter à discussão que iria se seguir. Pois seria uma longa e cansativa discussão, tinha certeza disso.

Sehun suspirou e tocou a campainha. Segundos depois, uma garota abriu a porta, lhe olhando com surpresa. O rapaz sorriu.

“Olá, Yeri.” Fazia tanto tempo que não via a menina, que ficou admirado pelo quanto havia crescido.

Seu coração se apertou.

Yeri não era mais aquela menininha que lhe acompanhava no vídeo game como player 2. Ela era uma adolescente agora. Provavelmente com problemas de adolescentes e fazendo coisas de adolescentes, sem ter tempo para passar com um velho de quase 30 anos.

Sehun estava ficando nostálgico demais.

“Oi.” Ela estava sorridente, mas se escondia um pouco atrás da porta.

Sehun franziu o cenho.

Parecia estranha.

“Onde está a sua irmã? Você está sozinha aqui?” Irene era realmente irresponsável.

Yeri sorriu, timidamente.

“Aah… ela foi… foi comprar comida, sabe como é né? Mas v-você pode entrar…” A menina abriu passagem para que ele entrasse.

Assim que Sehun passou pela porta, a fechou as sete chaves. Já era perigoso o suficiente para uma criança ficar sozinha, mas para uma garotinha era pior. Claro, ela não era teoricamente uma garotinha. Mas o programador não conseguia tirar essa imagem da sua cabeça.

Yeri se dirigiu até a sala, sentando no chão em frente a mesinha cheia de livros. A maioria eram de exatas, alguns de cálculo e outros de ciências da natureza.

Sehun ficou interessado.

“Provas finais?” Perguntou.

A menina levantou a cabeça, um pouco sem jeito.

“É… mas não sei se consigo passar em alguma coisa. Tudo parece estar em outra língua.” O rapaz franziu o cenho, pensativo.

“O que está te atrapalhando?”

“Essa coisa de física moderna, por exemplo. Como vou saber o que é o que? Essas teorias se misturam tudo na minha cabeça. É uma porra!” Sehun riu da frustração da menina.

Pensou em uma maneira de poder explicar, didaticamente, como aquilo funcionava. Era um professor agora, então teria que agir como um.

“Você pode pensar que: as teorias clássicas são como Nintendo 64. É a inovação, mas vale até uma certa década. Depois disso, vem o Wii, ou Wii One. Ainda tem a mesma base de gráfico 3D, os mesmos princípios de design… Mas é aprimorado, mais tecnológico. A física é a mesma coisa. Cabe aos pesquisadores aprimorarem cada vez mais.” A garota ficou lhe olhando, sem expressão.

Demorou alguns minutos, antes que ela ajeitasse o boné na cabeça.

“Ah, oppa… isso é… uh, obrigada. De verdade.” Sehun sorriu orgulhoso, feliz que havia conseguido ajudar um aluno.

Talvez o tempo que passou com Kim Junmyeon fosse o suficiente para que se tornasse um professor exemplar. Teria que lhe agradecer mais tarde.

“Então… você veio aqui… e já sabe o m-motivo?” Yeri estava gaguejando, meio esquisita.

O rapaz começou a suspeitar de sua atitude.

“Por que me pergunta, Yeri?”

“Que?” A menina riu. “P-por que? Ah, é que… você tinha sumido né, senti falta do tempo que a gente podia zoar por aí… sabe como é né…” Sehun sorriu, amolecido.

“Me desculpe por isso. Não deveria deixar que toda essa confusão afetasse os nossos… como é que você diz?”

“Rolê, Sehunnie. Rolê.” Yeri riu, e ele a acompanhou.

“Certo… rolê…”

“Como o bife que o oppa Byun faz. Lembra disso.” Baekhyun fazia bifes para ela? Ora, essa era nova.

Sehun franziu o cenho. Conversaria com seu maknae mais tarde. Nunca havia feito tal coisa para ele!

“Me lembrarei muito bem.” Virou-se para a menina, que escrevia algumas fórmulas no caderno. “Eu te proponho o seguinte: a gente pode ir no parque de diversões um dia desses, o que acha? Naquelas barracas que você sempre gosta.”

“Quer dizer que vou poder atirar?” Os olhos da menina brilhavam.

“Em todos os monstros que quiser.” A menina se animou, com um gritinho, lhe abraçando.

“Caralho, você é muito foda mesmo! Minha irmã é uma idiota!” Sehun sorriu, enquanto lhe abraçava.

Por mais que sempre teve medo de crianças, Yeri nunca lhe pareceu tão assustadora. Talvez fosse a sua personalidade forte, sempre agindo com um gênio próprio. Ou talvez fosse que ainda a via como uma irmã mais nova, aquela a quem sempre iria proteger.

Separaram-se em um pulo quando a porta se abriu, revelando uma Irene cheia de sacolas. Assim que ela botou os olhos na mesinha de centro, paralisou.

Não esperava vê-lo ali. Era mais do que uma certeza isso. Estava escrito por toda a sua face. O que era bem irônico, contando as mensagens que ela havia lhe enviado mais cedo.

Sehun se levantou, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Sem dizer uma palavra, puxou algumas sacolas de suas mãos, e as carregou até a mesa da cozinha. A garota o seguiu em silêncio.

Assim que tudo estava posto em cima do móvel de madeira, eles pararam, sem saber direito o que dizer. O programador olhou para ela, que ainda olhava para o chão, sem encará-lo.

Irene estava usando seu estilo habitual, mas estava tão linda. A camisa listrada, o jeans agarrado, e a maquiagem leve sempre foram seus traços mais bonitos. Era tão ela. Tão linda que doía olhá-la.

Sehun se aproximou, cruzando a cozinha até sua noiva. Percebeu que por mais que a garota estivesse brava com ele por algum motivo, ainda tinha a culpa pairando sobre ela. E isso era bem maior do que qualquer sentimento que pudesse lhe dirigir naquele momento.

Irene finalmente lhe encarou, com os olhos borrados por lágrimas. Sorriu pequeno para ela, buscando por sua mão e a puxando para um abraço.

Fazia tempo que não a via assim. Fazia tempo desde quando a havia encontrado novamente. Não era mais a garota perdida ali naquele momento, aquela que tinha medo do futuro ou que o afastava cada vez que estavam juntos.

Era Irene novamente. Clamando por ele, como sempre fez.

O programador lhe abraçou, com tudo o que tinha. Não iria poder deixá-la escapar. Nunca mais. Sabia que não sobreviveria se não estivesse com ela.

Se separaram, ao passo que Sehun secava suas lágrimas com o polegar.

“Hey…” Disse, com a voz um pouco rouca por suas próprias lágrimas não derramadas.

Ela estava quebrada. Percebia isso. Era evidente o quanto haviam mudado, ao mesmo tempo que ainda continuavam ali. Desesperados por um pelo outro.

“Sehun…” Liberou seu nome com um arfar, lhe apertando forte.

“Eu senti sua falta, guerreira.” Sussurrou. “Senti tanta, mas tanta, que dói.” Ele se afastou, olhando para ela. “Não faça mais isso com a gente, Irene. Não me afaste mais.”  
Ela concordou com a cabeça, mesmo que ainda não havia dito nenhuma palavra desde quando abriu a porta da frente.

“Eu sei que somos diferentes. Que estamos diferentes, mas… resolveremos isso, certo? Somos uma equipe.” A garota arfou, tomando coragem para lhe encarar.

“M-mesmo que eu concorde com v-você, Hunnie. Tem que m-me prometer uma coisa.” A fala era gaguejada, mas ainda mantinha o tom firme.

“Claro. O que é?” Irene respirou, tomando ar.

“Você… não pode resolver as coisas sem me consultar.” Sehun franziu o cenho, confuso.

“Não estou entendendo.”

“Meu pai. Não deveria ter falado com ele sobre o casamento quando ainda estamos pensando como resolver isso.” O programador ficou sem expressão.

“Quem disse isso?”

“Ele está vindo pra cá, porque pensou que vamos nos casar sem ele saber.”

“Não, estou te perguntando: quem disse que eu falei com ele? Eu não fiz isso.” A garota agora era quem lhe olhava confuso.

“Não fez? Se não foi você, então quem… Ah.” Ela espalmou a mão na testa. “Yeri!”

Sehun sorriu, divertido.

“Sua irmã armou tudo isso? As mensagens? Você também não queria me ver, certo?” Irene acabou por se deixar levar pela situação, achando graça.

“Não. Levei um susto quando te vi aqui.” Bem, isso tinha percebido. “Mas, acho que no fim ela acertou. Não posso mais viver desse jeito.” Ela fechou o olhar com o seu. “Não sabe como senti sua falta, Sehun. Não aguentaria ver você seguir em frente sem mim. Eu não aguentaria seguir em frente sem você. Eu… eu amo você. Demais.” O rapaz suspirou, aliviado.

Isso era mais do que esperava ouvir. Talvez o tempo que ficaram separados tenha ajudado, ou talvez ela só estivesse cedendo por um momento. Mas agora não se importava.

Sehun caminhou até a noiva, puxando-a para um abraço, de modo que ela pudesse descansar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ele ria baixo, mexendo os ombros.

“Pelo jeito ela nos pegou dessa vez. Mas acho que não poderia ser diferente.”

“Yeri sempre conseguiu o que queria…” Irene disse, sorrindo pequeno.

O programador lhe olhou novamente.

“Mas ainda não me disse, Irene. Você vai levar isso pra frente? Ficar do meu lado?”

“Eu sempre estive do seu lado Sehun. Só… não sabia direito como agir sobre o futuro.”

“Não estou dizendo que todos os problemas se resolverão, mas… acho que talvez Yeri estivesse certa. Talvez deveríamos mesmo seguir com o casamento.”

“O que?”

“Não pense sobre o futuro. Pense na gente.” Não era uma maneira de convencê-la a se casar, mas queria que ela soubesse que estava disposto a levar as coisas calmamente.

“Mas… Hunnie, eu… não sei se posso…” Irene se afastou. “Não posso fingir que vou querer as mesmas coisas que você.”

“Você ainda é jovem. Eu entendo. E respeito isso. Não precisamos nos apressar.” Ela negou com a cabeça.

“Eu não sei…” Era o que esperava ouvir.

“Se você tem dúvidas, então nem tudo está perdido.” Ela abriu a boca para argumentar, mas percebeu que não tinha nada.

“Eu estou pensando em fazer faculdade.” Seu tom de voz era baixo e cuidadoso.

O rapaz abriu um sorriso na mesma hora, feliz.

“Isso é maravilhoso! Onde pretende fazer? Podemos até mesmo economizar morando juntos, sobraria mais dinheiro para suas economias!” Ela concordou com a cabeça, mas não disse nada.

Sehun fez uma pausa.

“O que foi, querida? Não é uma boa ideia?” Irene lhe olhou na mesma hora, comovida.

Sabia que o apelido era precioso para ela, tanto quanto as brincadeiras que costumavam fazer quando eram jovens. Ou quando ele era mais jovem.

“Não é isso… eu só não quero que pense que deixaria o aluguel para você. Talvez… teríamos que alugar um apartamento bem menor. Eu não ganho tanto quanto você, sabe.”

“Dinheiro não é um problema.” Não entendia porque ela queria complicar isso também.

“Não, Sehun, é sim. Não sou o tipo de garota que quero depender do meu marido pra tudo. Eu quero poder pagar as contas, quero poder trabalhar e viajar quando puder. Também quero poder bancar meu hobby de cosplay, mesmo que às vezes também seja um trabalho.” O rapaz sorriu, afetado.

Irene sempre foi muito dura consigo mesma. O que era um de seus melhores traços, mas também sua fraqueza. Isso fazia com que se afastasse das pessoas e criava barreiras que não deveriam ser criadas. Porém, ainda assim, Sehun a amava. Até mesmo os defeitos, pois foi como aprendeu: ninguém é perfeito nesse mundo, então somos nós quem devemos aprender a conviver com nossas falhas.

“Você vai fazer tudo isso. Prometo que dividiremos tudo.” Irene concordou, olhando para ele.

O sorriso que Sehun lhe lançou era de dividir o rosto no meio.

“Então, como é que vai ser? Quer fazer uma caminhada nas estrelas, Capitão?” Se fosse possível, sorriu maior, lembrando-se dos flertes de antes quando tudo ainda era mais fácil.

“Se você liderar o caminho, guerreira, eu lhe prometo lealdade.” Irene sorriu, afetada.

Sehun sabia que nem mesmo a melhor vidente do mundo poderia adivinhar o que se seguiria dali pra frente, mas estava disposto a esperar. Contanto que tivesse Irene ao seu lado, sentia que poderia enfrentar qualquer coisa. Até mesmo as maiores e mais assustadoras ameaças do universo.

A campainha tocou duas vezes, fazendo-os despertar do torpor. Ambos ouviram a porta se abrir, e segundos depois, Yeri conversando com uma voz familiar.

Não demorou ao menos dois minutos para que Bae Jungsu atravessasse o hall da cozinha com os passos firmes e decididos. Mas o que Sehun não contava, era que ele não estava sozinho.

“Irene, querida, quanto tempo.” A Sra. Bae foi a primeira a adentrar no cômodo, em direção a filha para um abraço.

Irene arregalou os olhos, desesperada.

“M-mãe… o que faz aqui?”

“Ora, fiquei sabendo pelo seu pai sobre o casamento! Não posso acreditar que não me contou antes!” A garota olhou para o pai, que avaliava Sehun friamente.

Yeri passou pela porta, abrindo caminho até a geladeira. Abriu a garrafa de água e tomou o conteúdo inteiro em 5 goles. Sorriu culposamente para a irmã, que a fuzilava com o olhar.

“Yerime, querida, não beba a garrafa no gargalo assim!” A menina apenas revirou os olhos, antes de passar o pulso nos lábios, tirando a água de lá.

“Vou sair com a galera… até mais.” Jungsu foi quem a interrompeu.

“Nada disso. Isso é uma reunião em família, e pelo que eu saiba, você faz parte dela.” A garota jogou os braços no ar, indignada.

“Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! É  _ela_  quem foge de casamentos!” O dedo acusativo apontado para a irmã não passou despercebido pela Sra. Bae, que agora encarava Irene, confusa.

“O que ela quer dizer com isso?”

“Faz meses desde que Irene planeja um casamento em nossas costas.” Jungsu estatizou, bravo.

Sehun não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, então apenas acompanhava todo o desenrolar como uma criança de pouca idade, olhando perdido de um lado para o outro.

“Eu não planejei nada… estamos discutindo apenas, e-”

“Discutindo? Não tem o que discutir. Você irá se casar, e montar seu próprio lar. Espero que o rapaz Oh seja responsável o suficiente para arcar com as despesas da casa?” Dessa vez Sehun se levantou, fazendo uma reverência para o mais velho.

“Sim, senhor. Eu tenho o suficiente para o sustento de nós dois. Porém, Irene e eu iremos dividir tudo, enquanto ela termina seus estudos.” Jungsu ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

“Estudos? Uma mãe não pode estudar! Tem que dar atenção ao bebê.” Irene se sentou na cadeira em frente a mesa, pedindo socorro com Sehun com o olhar.

O programador agora entendia o porquê. 

Entendia porque ela tinha tanto medo ou receio de um casamento. Não era porque o amava menos, ou não queria viver ao seu lado. Era porque sabia exatamente a opinião de seus pais sobre isso. Sabia que a família não iria deixá-la em paz enquanto Irene não seguisse a cartilha tradicional de uma boa mãe.

A imagem materna era uma coisa que assombrava as jovens coreanas, e Sehun sabia muito bem disso. Não era todo mundo que queria ser mãe. E não era todo mundo que sabia ser uma. Mas a sociedade exigia isso delas, sempre buscando por um casamento, por “alguém para lhe cuidar”.

E pensando nisso tudo, foi que tomou uma decisão silenciosa naquele momento.     Só esperava que Irene aceitasse fazer com ele mais de uma daquelas coisas que começavam com a palavra de letra “L”.

  
  
  


Era segunda feira novamente, o que significava que hoje era o dia em que Baekhyun começaria a planejar um casamento.

Não o seu casamento, nem mesmo o de Sehun com Irene, que, sinceramente? Já havia passado da data de validade! Mesmo que soubesse de todas as complicações, seu amigo estava prestes a enlouquecer com todo chá de cadeira que Irene estava lhe dando.

Mas não era nisso que deveria pensar agora.

Deveria se manter são, e pensar em atender os pedidos de uma noiva em crise. Quer dizer, não sabia se Yuri estaria em crise. Bem, pelo menos ele estava. A ponto de enlouquecer!

O ruivo estava na familiar despensa novamente, arquitetando os ingredientes do dia. Não havia muita coisa fora de estoque, mas a parte da confeitaria estava vazia. Teria que avisar Kyungsoo sobre isso. Ou talvez ele mesmo poderia fazer uma lista? Será que se atreveria?

O restaurante não tinha um suprimento bom para a confeitaria. E, bem, se fosse ficar ali, teria que precisar de um ingrediente ou outro. Talvez arquitetar algumas sobremesas para o cardápio… Ah, mas será que Kyungsoo não levaria para o outro lado?

Quem montava o cardápio era o chef, e somente o chef. Se Baekhyun metesse seu nariz nessa área, correria o risco de ser advertido. Dependendo do humor do careca, demitido. Sabia muito bem como os chefs de cozinha eram todos metidos e arrogantes.

Mas talvez… talvez ele o escutasse. Talvez ele não o achasse um intrometido, já que são… amigos?

Baekhyun queria rir.

Que ideia era aquela? Tornar-se amigo do seu chefe? Tinha mesmo era que estar fora de si.

Baekhyun começou a ajeitar as coisas no lugar, e deixando a lista de lado. As anotações ficariam para depois, agora teria que tomar coragem para discutir isso com Kyungsoo. Além de planejar o buffet de um casamento. 

De gente rica!

Se dissessem que esse era o seu futuro há meses atrás não acreditaria.

“Você anda muito no mundo da Lua ultimamente.” A voz familiar soou perto demais, assustando o baixinho em seu lugar.

Não precisou se virar para saber quem era.

“Onde você se meteu? Kyungsoo vai ficar uma onça quando te ver entrando só agora.” Minseok sorriu para ele, do jeito de sempre.

Mas ele parecia diferente. Com as olheiras bem grandes, pulando da órbita. Incrivelmente, Baekhyun percebeu, era a primeira vez que aparecia sem o delineador marcante.

“Se você continuar se preocupando comigo assim, Cenourinha, vou ser obrigado a te beijar de novo.” Byun ficou vermelho pela primeira vez na vida.

“Na verdade… eu queria mesmo falar com você sobre isso. Que ideia foi aquela?” Kim riu baixo, como se esperasse por isso.

“Não foi uma ideia. Foi um teste.” O ruivo fechou a expressão, confuso.

“Teste de quê?”

“Conheço Kyungsoo a mais tempo que você, Baekhyun. Algumas expressões dele, eu já sei de cor. Mas há algumas que só aparecem quando você está por perto. E era isso o que eu estava testando: mais uma de suas expressões.” Isso não fazia o menor sentido.

“Isso não faz o menor sentido.”

“Pra você, talvez não. Pra mim… é bom ver um amigo se apaixonando.” Baekhyun ficou chocado.

“V-você… não sabe o que fala. Somos amigos agora.” Minseok se aproximou, e com ele, o familiar cheiro de menta adentrou nas narinas do confeiteiro.

“Vai por mim, Cenourinha. Não vai demorar até que ele tente te colocar no fogo para assar."

“Você ‘tá insinuando alguma coisa?” O confeiteiro agora estava nervoso.

“Talvez eu apenas enxergue melhor que você.” O moreno piscou, antes de caminhar até a seção de bebidas.

Pegou algumas garrafas com a habilidade irritante dos barmans, e esperou até que Baekhyun lhe acompanhasse para fora do lugar.

“Você veio aqui pra fazer predicações sobre mim?” Minseok ergueu uma sobrancelha.

“Você está bravo comigo? Eu só ‘tava brincando.” O moreno levantou os braços em redenção.

Byun bufou, estressado.

“Não. Eu só… isso tudo parece uma loucura.”

“Você e Kyungsoo?” O ruivo engoliu a saliva tão rápido que tossiu com o susto.

“O q-que? Não! Esquece isso! Somos amigos."

“Se você diz…” O outro lhe olhava sorrindo grande.

O confeiteiro revirou os olhos.

“É só… será que posso desabafar?”

“Claro, Baek. Mesmo que você talvez tenha esquecido: sou seu amigo também.” Baekhyun sorriu, tocado.

Claro que não havia esquecido, o barman fora a primeira pessoa que lhe estendeu a mão nesse restaurante. O primeiro a lhe oferecer um conforto — mesmo que seja em forma de cigarro. Quantas vezes não teria ido lhe ajudar, no pouco tempo que estava ali? Praticamente se esforçava para isso! E Byun ficava muito agradecido.

Kim Minseok era uma pessoa em tanto para se construir uma amizade.

“No fundo… eu não tenho certeza se consigo fazer um evento desse porte. Quer dizer, claro, terei ajuda do pessoal. Mas o Sr. Do está praticamente me escalando para comandar tudo! E em tão pouco tempo!”

O barman escutou tudo de boca fechada, e com a mão posicionada casualmente no queixo.

“Eu acho que talvez você duvide do seu potencial, Cenourinha. Kyungsoo parece confiar nele mais do que você mesmo.” Isso era profundo demais para que o ruivo deixasse passar em vão.

“O que quer dizer com isso?” Byun sussurrou.

“Você realmente, no âmago do seu ser, ainda não entendeu o que ele está tentando fazer com isso?”

“Como assim?”

“Baekhyun… achei que fosse mais esperto.” Minseok sorriu, como se já tivesse premeditado sua carreira inteira. “Não vou abrir minha boca sobre isso. Talvez será uma grande e maravilhosa surpresa pra você, daqui alguns meses.”

O confeiteiro parou, sem reação.

“Ele te disse algo?" Minseok riu.

“Eu trabalho aqui faz cinco anos, Byun. Eu sei quais são os planos para o restaurante. Sei qual é o seu sonho.” Estava se referindo ao chef, não o Dyo’s em si.

Mas então talvez você não poderia separar um do outro. Ambos eram um só.

“E quais são?”

“Oh, mas é um segredo de estado. Talvez eu revelasse… mas tem um preço a se pagar.” Claro que envolvia algum tipo de malícia no meio, o que fez o confeiteiro mudar de assunto:

“E você? O que pensa em fazer em relação ao seu futuro?” O outro parou, considerando a questão.

“Sinceramente? Eu não sei. Não sei quanto tempo ainda vou me sentir confortável nessa situação que estou. Eu amo o Dyo’s. Amo ser barman, e amo poder ajudar quando o restaurante fica aquela loucura. Amo poder implicar com você, e acredite ou não, amo Do Kyungsoo. Ele é um bom chef, diferente dos outros. Não é tão fácil de se trabalhar com outros chef, você sabe bem disso."

“E como eu sei” O ruivo se arrepiou ao lembrar de todos os gritos que já havia escutado na cozinha nos últimos anos. "Mas então, vai ficar aqui conosco?" Baekhyun já sabia que não era o caso, mas ainda não tinha coragem de lhe perguntar as coisas diretamente.

Minseok sorriu percebendo isso.

"Não, Cenourinha. Não vou. Eu valorizo minha liberdade. Não sou o tipo de pessoa que me prendo a lugares ou alguém. Eu gosto de ser livre, é assim que eu vivo. Não quero viver preso ao restaurante. Quero abrir meu negócio, e poder levar ele pra onde eu quiser."

Byun sorriu, afetado.

“Seu bar?”

“Sim, meu bar.” Minseok parecia animado toda vez que falava sobre o futuro.

Talvez fosse um sonho que tivesse fazia algum tempo. Baekhyun sabia como era. Visualizava sua confeitaria toda vez que fechava os olhos: o arco branco de arabescos, combinando com a moldura da janela. Não tão grande, não tem pequeno, apenas o suficiente para ser aconchegante. Era o que queria. O que sonhava desde a adolescência.

O ruivo tinha alguns cadernos na sua antiga casa, em que havia pesquisado estampas, assoalhos, mesas e vitrines que pudesse expor seus trabalhos. Era como seu diário secreto, e esperava muito que seus pais não tivessem os jogado fora. Já era terrível o suficiente ter que sair às pressas de casa, sem ao menos ter tempo de arrumar a bagunça no seu quarto pequeno.

Mas não se arrependia. Se tivesse que repetir tudo para estar aqui, agora, ao lado de um barman bonitinho… bem, faria tudo novamente.

“Cenourinha? Você está bem?” Byun se virou para ele.

“Eu é que o diga… você está com a cara… lavada?” O barman sorriu de lado, mas sem achar muita graça. Parecia apenas estar cansado.

“Eu tive bastante coisa na cabeça nos últimos dias.” Baekhyun queria perguntar mais, mas não encontrou a brecha para tal.

Assim que ambos já estavam cruzando o corredor da cozinha, avistaram duas figuras paradas em pé atrás do balcão: um Kyungsoo nervoso, ao lado de um Chanyeol sorridente. Provavelmente estavam se atacando novamente, era o que sempre faziam. O ruivo se aproximou com cautela, se posicionando no lugar habitual, perto da bancada em que se cortavam os ingredientes. Minseok apenas deixou alguns materiais ali, e se mandou, sem dizer mais ou menos.

Baekhyun notou que Chanyeol estava congelado no lugar, apesar do olhar de Kyungsoo não lhe passar despercebido. Qual era a dele, afinal? O confeiteiro não entendia.

Três, quatro passos, e ele estava na sua frente novamente.

“Byun… onde estava?” Ah, sério mesmo que precisaria de um relatório?

“Na dispensa, chef. Pegando ingredientes.” O careca ergueu uma sobrancelha.

“Sabe que Yuri virá hoje, certo? Preciso que você se organize e tenha algo previamente pronto para amostragem.” QUE? Amostragem? Que diabos?

“Você não me disse nada sobre amostragem!” Não queria parecer nervoso ou grosso com o próprio chef, mas foi o que aconteceu.

Droga. Não acertava uma!

Kyungsoo apenas o encarou, sem dizer nada.

“Preciso de uma amostragem até as 16h, Byun Baekhyun.” E foi tudo o que disse, dando o assunto por encerrado.

O confeiteiro podia jurar que sentia o próprio sangue subir.

Park Chanyeol, que estava calado desde então, lhe deu um sorriso que não atingiu os olhos cobertos pelo rayban em sua face. Claro que ficaria desconfortável. Levar bronca do chefe na frente de seu outro chefe? Que pesadelo.

Ah, mas aquele satanás de bolso ia pagar caro por isso!

“M-me desculpe por isso, Sr. Park.” O ruivo fez uma reverência.

“Tudo bem, Baekhyun. Kyungsoo pode ser… complicado às vezes. Mas lhe garanto que Yuri já tem suas próprias ideias, só precisa de alguém para elaborá-las.” Bem, Baekhyun pensava assim também. Era a principal razão pela qual não havia feito nenhuma amostra prévia.

Sem contar que: não era especialista em casamento! Nunca fizera um na vida inteira, ora essa. O chef estava lhe pedindo até demais.

“Tudo bem então, Senhor.” Park concordou com a cabeça.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos arrumados, e depois as torceu sob o colo. Parecia nervoso, tentando lhe dizer alguma coisa.

Byun sabia que Park era tímido, mas não achou que teria esse problema com ele. Queria rir. Park Chanyeol era tão estranho.

“Você… tem mais algum pedido, Sr. Park?” Estava jogando verde, claro. Mas pensava que só assim faria o grandão desembuchar.

“É que… uh, eu preciso de um favor… será que pode… dar isso aqui ao barman?” O grandão lhe estendeu um boné preto NY Yankees. Ah, mas já o havia visto antes… no seu próprio apartamento! Baekhyun arregalou os olhos involuntariamente.

Que diabos Park Chanyeol estava fazendo com o boné de Minseok?

“Hm…” Não iria ficar por dentro dessa confusão, seja qual ela for. Minseok já estava estranho há pouco atrás quando o havia visto, e agora ele poderia imaginar o porquê. Bem, eles que se resolvessem, não ia ficar entre outro casal novamente. Já bastava todo o rolo entre Sehun e Irene. “Na verdade, Sr. Park, vai me desculpar. Mas preciso ajeitar algumas coisas… Minseok está no bar. Creio que não há ninguém lá agora…” Park arregalou os olhos.

“Ah…” Riu nervosamente. “C-certo. E-eu vou… uh, até mais Baekhyun.” O grandão se virou como um foguete até a saída do restaurante. Parecia fugir do próprio cão do inferno cobrador de almas. Chegava a ser engraçado.

Mas não tão engraçado quanto a situação que Baekhyun se encontrava.

O confeiteiro suspirou.  

Teria que começar a procurar por alguma amostragem de casamentos por si só. E nem ao menos era de seu próprio casório.

Definitivamente não era o tipo de imagem que tinha quando se candidatou para a vaga no restaurante.


	16. Crêpe

Kim Minseok estava, no que muitos costumam dizer, na bosta. Não era de seu feitio libertário ficar focado muito tempo em uma pessoa — como estava no momento — mas tudo parecia ser inevitável. Park Chanyeol era inevitável.

Podia assumir que estava viciado, mas sabia que era um pouco além disso. Faziam-se tempos desde que conhecia o rapaz, e tempos desde quando queria fazer o que haviam feito na sexta-feira passada… Mas então, por que sentia que havia cometido um crime contra o governo coreano?

Claro que Park era bem grandinho... mais velho que ele até. Então não podia se culpar totalmente por ter ido atrás do que esperava acontecer fazia um tempo, certo? Quer dizer, Chanyeol também é responsável por suas ações!

Minseok suspirou.

Por que tinha que se envolver com um cara hétero, diante de todos? Podia ter ficado com o barman bonitinho naquela noite. Ou qualquer um que lhe desse mole.

Mas não, tinha que ceder a tentação!

Só de olhar para a face dele, Minseok sentia que podia explodir. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes. Sentia-se perdido diante do novo desafio que era tirar Park Chanyeol de seu sistema. Como era possível um cara lhe dar tanto trabalho assim? Parecia que estava dentro de um filme adolescente novamente, com os hormônios a flor da pele. E já tinha passado por essa fase já fazia um bom tempo!

Estava atrás da sua bancada como sempre ficava depois de ajeitar as coisas na cozinha. Ainda faltavam algumas garrafas para repor, e teria que avisar o chef Dyo sobre isso. O rum era caro, e o soju ia rápido demais. Era quase um pequeno lote na semana, e ainda assim estava ficando pior. Tudo isso porque o restaurante havia crescido mais, desde a chegada de Byun.

O moreno sorriu.

Sim, Baekhyun definitivamente seria o futuro daquele restaurante, sabia muito bem disso. Do Kyungsoo não dava nenhum ponto sem nó, era um chef muito inteligente, além de um ótimo gerente. Então tinha a plena certeza que a entrada do pequeno chef confeiteiro tinha alguma motivação por trás, muito além do que poderia deduzir.

E não havia como ser diferente.

O barman ainda tirava algumas garrafas quase vazias do estoque, quando sentiu a presença de alguém por trás da bancada. Não percebeu que conhecia os dois grandes olhos que estavam lhe observando, até que se levantou em frente à prateleira mais baixa em que ficavam os vinhos, voltando o olhar para onde apareciam os clientes. Ele estava parado lá na frente — totalmente imóvel, como uma assombração. Minseok se assustou com o reconhecimento, batendo com a testa na quina da bancada do bar.

“Ai!” Reclamou quando sentiu a testa latejar de imediato.

“M-minseok!” A voz grossa lhe gritou, em um susto.

Sua cabeça doía. E se não estivesse com tanta dor, riria da expressão que estava estampada na face de Park Chanyeol. Parecia que estava presenciando algum tipo de acidente no trânsito. Achou que seria melhor consolá-lo:

“Estou bem, Sr. Park. Só vou...” Apontou para o freezer com gelo, ao passo que procurava algum tipo de pano para fazer uma compressa improvisada. Como aquela madeira era extremamente dura!

Chanyeol voou até o local, passando pela pequena porta na bancada do bar feito um furacão. O barman achou graça. Não esperava por essa. Chegava ser engraçado como tudo nele era extremamente exagerado: suas orelhas, seus olhos, mãos, e até mesmo a sua preocupação… e quase todos os traços da sua personalidade. Era o que o fazia ser tão atraente.

O grandão pegou o primeiro pano que encontrou, e o encheu com gelo, torcendo-o até fechar. Minseok não podia deixar de reparar em suas mãos. Por mais que eram grandes, também pareciam habilidosas. Uma característica que não esperava vir do atrapalhado em sua frente.

“Sr. Park, está tudo bem, você não precisa-” Mas não pode ao menos terminar de falar, enquanto o outro lhe puxava até os bancos altos do bar.

As mãos lhe ergueram pela cintura, fazendo com que o barman arregalasse os olhos. Estava maluco? Alguém podia vê-los bem ali, no restaurante. Olhou para os lados só para que pudesse ter a certeza que não haviam testemunhas de tal ato. Assim que voltou seu olhar para cima, congelou. Park o encarava com concentração, enquanto colocava a compressa na sua testa dolorida.

“Me diga quando estiver muito gelado, não quero congelar seu cérebro.” Sussurrou, como se falasse com uma criança.

Kim riu baixinho. Só podia ser algum tipo de karma de vidas passadas. Talvez Luhan até tivesse algum livro de filosofia sobre isso, pois não poderia ser realidade que Park Chanyeol estivesse cuidando de si. De novo. Depois de tudo.

“Você sempre acaba cuidado da minha bunda descuidada. Desse jeito a minha conta com você ficará enorme, Yoda.” Usou o apelido que sabia que o outro odiava, mas incrivelmente não o afetou. Ele apenas sorriu, de canto e ainda prestando atenção no calombo que formava em sua testa.

Da maneira que estavam colocados, o moreno poderia reparar um pouco em seus traços, e em como ainda haviam algumas marcas de si sobre o seu corpo. Ou melhor, em seu pescoço. Minseok sorriu descarado. Não se lembrava de muita coisa, mas aquilo ali sabia que havia sido feito por ele.

Levantou os dedos até o pescoço do outro, que se assustou com o toque, mas não se moveu. Estava concentrado nele. Parecia paralisado pelo medo. Ou alguma outra coisa que o barman não conseguia identificar. Ou talvez apenas não quisesse, por medo do que poderia vir acontecer.

“Me desculpe por isso.” Disse, mas nem sequer acreditou em suas palavras. Duvidava que o outro iria acreditar também.

Park apenas acenou com a cabeça, tirando a compressa de sua têmpora. Deixou-a de lado na bancada, enquanto sorria pequeno. Em um movimento cuidadoso, alcançou o bolso traseiro da calça e puxou um boné preto para fora. O seu boné preto. Aquele o qual havia ficado no chão de seu porsche, na última sexta-feira.

Oh, então ele havia vindo atrás de si por um motivo.

“Acho q-que... isso aqui é seu.” Park lhe estendeu o objeto, que foi pego devagarmente pelo menor.  
    Minseok olhava diretamente para ele, medindo sua reação. Que se encontrava em um estado de extremo rubor. Ah, se seus pensamentos fossem ditos em voz alta... teria medo de ir para a cadeia. Ele parecia tão lindo assim.

“Obrigado. E obrigado por sexta.” Estava agradecendo pelos cuidados que o outro havia tomado consigo, mas isso só fez com que o pobre rapaz ficasse mais envergonhado.

Colocou uma das mãos enormes na frente do rosto, como sempre fazia quando atingia seu limite de timidez. Como poderia saber disso? Mal falava com o sommelier, e ainda assim, já havia decorado algumas de suas manias?

Talvez alguém estivesse começando a se encrencar.

“T-tudo b-bem, eu... n-não precisa me agradecer, eu que te agradeço.” O barman sorriu grande.

“Me agradece? Pelo que, exatamente? Os chupões nas orelhas? Eu faria de novo, sabe. É só me pedir.” Estava tentando lhe provocar, e acabou surgindo efeito.

Park atingiu um tom de vermelho que duvidava ter haver com timidez agora. Sua boca entreaberta puxava ar para o pulmão como uma bomba de mergulho. Ah, conhecia aquele olhar bem até demais. Ele se afastou, levando algumas cadeiras consigo. Parecia sem rumo diante da provocação, o que fez a risada de Minseok ficar bem alta.

“Parece um cachorro assustado, Yoda. Não vou te morder.” O grandão apenas concordou com a cabeça. “A não ser que queira…”

Chanyeol tossiu, atingindo a vermelhidão por outro motivo agora. Ah, coitado. Quantos tons de vermelho o pobre ia descobrir hoje? Parecia até o nome daquele livro sacana.

“E-eu… uh, estou indo. Você… cuide da sua testa.” Fez uma reverência exagerada, e saiu pela porta frontal do restaurante, enquanto esbarrava com algum cliente, pedindo desculpas.

Minseok sorria absurdamente grande em direção ao local o qual o gigante acabara de sair. Não conseguia conter sua alegria ao interagir e provocá-lo desse jeito. Era uma das suas atividades favoritas. Mas assim que se dirigiu para atrás da bancada do bar novamente, suspirou. 

Não seria fácil contornar seus desejos perto dele. O grandão era realmente bonito, e despertava em si um lado que não sabia ter: o do desespero. Sempre foi o tipo calmo, que sabia esperar pelas coisas. Mas com Chanyeol tudo parecia ter que ser urgente, ou jurava que poderia morrer. Sempre havia sido assim. Desde a primeira vez em que o vira.  

Não fazia a mínima ideia do que aquilo significava, mas era o que era.

Enquanto estava sentado no banco atrás do bar e esperava pela chegada de novos cliente, Minseok pegou o boné em suas mãos. Ainda era o mesmo boné de sempre: preto e com o logo branco costurado. Simples e gasto, por ter carregado consigo por um tempo significativo.

Então porque não sentia como se fosse o mesmo objeto de antes?

Era como se estivesse em algum remake muito ruim de um filme da Disney, e ele fosse a Cinderela pobre e fumante. O baile havia sido mais do que ótimo, e a sua abóbora não havia desmanchado depois da meia noite. Porém, o príncipe parecia focado demais em manter a sua virtude, e estava começando a ficar entediado.

E ainda havia todos esses incidentes os quais teve que ser protegido.

Soltou um riso de descredo.  

Ótimo. 

Sentia-se patético agora. 

Como uma donzela em perigo poderia confiar a sua vida em um príncipe exagerado e totalmente desengonçado?

Sim, era mesmo um azarado de merda.

  
  
  
  
    Park Chanyeol estava ofegante, se concentrando muito para não pensar em certas coisas, a caminho do seu porsche. Sua calça risca de giz era apertada, e seria mais do que trágico se algum fator fizesse com que as linhas entortassem o seu feixe… se é que dá pra entender.

Pensou em fazer algum tipo de exercício de respiração. Talvez se contasse carneiros ou alguma coisa assim, sua mente teria uma distração, e não iria pensar em Kim Minseok se inclinando na madeira escura do banco do bar, e… ah, isso não estava funcionando nem um pouco!

O que era aquilo? Seria ele algum tipo de semideus? Provavelmente filho de Afrodite! Será que realmente existem aquelas coisas? Deus… o que estava pensando? A loucura está lhe atingindo, e a culpa é toda daquele baixinho gostoso!

Já havia sonhado com ele antes. Várias e várias vezes, acordando e indo direto para a ducha fria. Estava na adolescência novamente, e sentia o mesmo medo que sentia de Sunmi, quando tentou convidá-la para o baile de inverno. Não. Definitivamente, isso era pior. Porque, primeiro, Sunmi não era um cara. Minseok era. E isso o confundia como um inferno!

Porque ele tinha que gostar de um cara, no fim de tudo? Não fazia o menor sentido. Já havia se sentido atraído por um antes? Talvez Ben Affleck? Bem, mas ele é o Batman! Todos amam o Batman! Não poderia valer na conta...

Park afrouxou a gravata, respirando fundo. 

Teria que mudar isso. Se não hoje, até o fim da semana. Não podia ficar dando em cima de um funcionário ou querendo pular em cima dele toda hora que o visse. Isso não ia ser bom.

Entrou dentro do carro, imediatamente escorando a cabeça no volante, em frustração. Se fosse ter algum tipo de ataque, que fosse sentado.  

Mal conseguiu retomar a consciência, quando levou um susto novamente:

“PARK CHANYEOL!”

“Ai, mamãe!” Gritou, fazendo com que seu melhor amigo franzisse o cenho do lado de fora da janela do carro. Que diabos, quando foi que ele havia chegado ali?

“Idiota! Abra a porta do passageiro!” Do exclamou para que ouvisse.

Parecia irritado consigo, e Park não sabia ao menos o porquê daquilo. Não era como se tivesse feito alguma coisa errada. 

Certo?

O grandão se inclinou sob o banco de passageiro vazio, que logo foi ocupado por um homenzinho pequeno, careca e bravo. Ah, essa não. Ele provavelmente estava muito bravo por algo que havia feito. Era sempre assim.

“Tá’ maluco? Porque foi embora assim? Achei que você ainda ia discutir comigo sobre as bebidas?” Seu amigo estava no modo negócios, mas também parecia muito preocupado. 

Não era do feitio de Chanyeol ser desorganizado ou anti-profissional, sempre levou a sério o trabalho. Então podia perceber que algo estava errado.

Incrível como se conheciam tão bem quanto um casal de velhos.

Park ficou em silêncio, sem saber direito o que dizer. A sua cabeça girava em voltas e em todas as perguntas que queria fazer para o amigo, mas não tinha coragem. Ou mesmo sabia por onde começar.

“Kyungja…” Começou.

“Sim?” O outro esperou, dessa vez um pouco mais calmo e cauteloso.

O maior parou por um tempo, olhando do careca para o volante, e do volante para o careca de novo. Tudo ainda estava no mais completo silêncio, como se nenhum dos dois arriscassem quebrá-lo por medo de uma maldição. 

Era assim que se sentia.

“Chan… sabe que pode contar para mim o que sente. Sei que sou um pouco… sem jeito… mas… posso tentar te ajudar.” Do realmente nunca teve muito jeito para falar com seu melhor amigo. 

Era Chanyeol quem sempre fazia as conversas entre os dois, sempre puxando o maknae para o desabafo. Sempre foi assim, então por que isso agora? Não conseguia falar com o melhor amigo? Argh! Que frustração!

Park pigarreou, se virando para Kyungsoo, que ainda permanecia paciente. Abriu a boca duas ou três vezes, antes de decidir que talvez seria melhor falar de vez. Como tirar um band-aid:

"Kyungja… você… você já…” É, talvez ele nunca fora bom em arrancar band-aids.

Kyungsoo ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso.

“Eu já o que?”

“Já questionou sua sexualidade antes, Soo?" E foi assim. 

Do nada. 

Como se estivesse falando sobre o clima da Ilha de Jeju.

Kyungsoo lhe olhou demorou alguns segundos para entender que diabos ele estava falando.

"Que diabos você 'tá falando?" O maior engoliu seco, parecendo um pouco nervoso.

"E-eu só queria saber... você já... Já se apaixonou antes, Kyungja?" O careca riu, achando graça da situação.

"Não ria de mim!" Park cruzou os braços, emburrado.

Quando Kyungsoo olhou para ele, percebeu que este estava vermelho. Só não sabia se era de raiva ou vergonha, mas de qualquer forma percebeu que o momento era sério.

O chef tentou reformular.

"Me desculpa, Chan. Não estou rindo de você. Estou rindo do absurdo que está falando. Não, não sou do tipo que se apaixona ou coisa do tipo." Se fosse ser sincero, nem ao menos sabia direito o que era isso.

O que era amor, afinal? 

O que se vê nos filmes por aí? Um cara que corre atrás de sua namorada no último vôo que supostamente iria mudar sua vida inteira? Não sabia o que dizer. Talvez Chanyeol buscasse por uma resposta simples, mas ele não conseguia lhe dar.

"M-mas já ficou com alguém né? Com a Mina?" Kyungsoo refletiu.

Sim, tinha namorado Mina Myoui, mas nunca se sentiu confortável no relacionamento. Quer dizer, sequer chegaram a fazer alguma coisa a mais…

Kyungsoo não era muito bom em agradar uma mulher, se essa não fosse a sua mãe. Suas experiências tinham sido falhas, e nem sabia direito o que fazia quando ficava na presença de uma. Não era como seu Hyung.

Mas então por que Chanyeol, o próprio Deus da conquista, estava lhe perguntando sobre isso?

“Isso foi diferente… nossos pais queriam juntar os negócios entre países. Ela… no entanto…” O menor pigarreou “Tentou… uh, me conquistar…”

“E…?” Park aguardava com os olhos arregalados de curiosidade. O chef franziu o cenho.

“ _E…?_ ’ o que, Chanyeol? Por que está me perguntando isso?” Kyungsoo olhou para o amigo, que ainda estava um pouco sem jeito, desviando o olhar de seus olhos. 

Do percebeu que desde a primeira vez que o vira no dia, Park Chanyeol parecia mal. Ou pelo menos diferente. Havia usado óculos escuros antes quando estavam dentro do restaurante, que só agora o chef conseguiu entender o motivo: para tapar as olheiras. Fundas e escuras.

Do franziu o cenho.

“Chan… fale comigo. O que está lhe afligindo?”

“Eu… saí sexta-feira, e acabei fazendo uma coisa que talvez eu não deveria ter feito.” Do torceu os lábios.

“Ficou em cana por causa de depravação?” O maior abriu a boca em choque.

“O Q-QUE? Claro que n-não.”

“Então o que?”

“Acho que… talvez eu não deveria lhe dizer.” Kyungsoo negou em desaprovação.

“Desembucha. Você está péssimo e me preocupa desse jeito. Você reclamou durante 3h, nesse mesmo carro, sobre ‘como eu não sabia me cuidar’, a caminho da casa dos meus pais. E agora, está me forçando a lhe dar o mesmo sermão. Não pense que porque é mais velho tem o direito de relaxar sua saúde desse jeito sem que alguém se intrometa.” Park sorriu grande, afetado.

“Aigoo, esse menino.” O baixinho deu um pequeno sorriso orgulhoso pelo feito.

Chanyeol suspirou, encostando no banco de uma vez.

“Estou atraído pelo seu barman. Profundamente. Mal consigo me controlar quando o vejo, sinto que a qualquer momento vou enlouquecer.” Disse cada sentença com pesar, como se doesse admitir aquilo em voz alta. Tinha medo que a veracidade de suas palavras lhe corroesse.

O chef não falou nada por um bom tempo, o que fez com que o nervosismo do maior aumentasse a cada hora que passava. Voltaram a ficar no silêncio profundo novamente, até que Do os despertou com um tapa no câmbio do carro, assustando o grandão.

“Aah! O que foi isso?”

“Tive uma ideia perfeita! Talvez você devesse levá-lo pra sair em algum restaurante bonito, e dirigi-lo até a sua casa!” Park arregalou os olhos.

“O-o que?”

“Talvez ele goste do seu apartamento? Não sei. Tente criar um clima legal, a cobertura ajuda com a iluminação.” Ainda estava boquiaberto com o que estava saindo da boca do seu melhor amigo.

“Você sequer ouviu o que eu falei?” Questionou, incrédulo. “Estou atraído pelo seu funcionário. Ou melhor, meu funcionário! Nosso funcionário! O barman!”

“Sim? Bem… não posso dizer que o próprio Kim Minseok tenha muita ética… já que parecia estar… uh, implicando com Baekhyun no expediente.” Seu tom amargo não passou despercebido pelo orelhudo.

Ah, agora havia entendido tudo.

Park Chanyeol caiu na gargalhada mais gostosa que poderia dar em muito tempo. Quase esqueceu de todos os problemas que o rondava, tamanho era o seu divertimento diante da situação de um Do Kyungsoo ciumento e possessivo. Poderia gravar isso para mostrar no seu futuro casamento com Byun Baekhyun, tinha certeza que todos iam se divertir às custas dele.

“Ah, Kyungja… não acredito que está agindo dessa maneira.” O outro lhe olhou, desentendido.

“Agindo como? Vocês dois se merecem, se quer saber. Saem por aí a noite, caçando e dando em cima de qualquer um que respire o mesmo ar que vocês.” Park sorria.

“Você nunca ligou para isso. Inclusive, dizia que gostaria muito de ser mais desinibido como eu. Como é que agora tudo isso parece um tormento pra você?” O outro virou o rosto, ruborizado. Sabia que qualquer deslize dado, poderia ser zuado pelo melhor amigo.

“Eu só acho que existem espaços para as coisas. Não dá pra ficar namorando no trabalho.”

“No entanto você e Baekhyun tiveram um encontro no meio do expediente. Voltando 3h mais tarde.” O careca voltou com o olhar fulminante para si.

“Não estávamos num encontro! Ele me ajudou a comprar as coisas para a confeitaria! Aconteceu do horário de estender, porque ninguém tinha bons ingredientes.”

“Você pagou a comida dele.”

“Isso não tem nada a ver!”

“Você nunca pagou uma bala pra mim!” Apontou para si, como se para enfatizar.

“Eu cozinhei pra você por 3 anos!”

Ambos se olharam como se pudessem partir para cima um do outro. Que durou apenas alguns segundos, antes que começassem a rir feito dois adolescentes idiotas novamente. Era como se tivessem voltado exatamente no tempo passado: no chão do quarto de Kyungsoo em meio a várias fitas do video game vintage — Chanyeol brigava porque não se conformava com a derrota no jogo de corrida; Kyungsoo, porque o amigo era demasiadamente burro, e batia o carro a cada curva, fazendo com que perdesse.

“Parecemos infantis agora, certo?”

“Você  _é_  infantil, Park Chanyeol.”

“Hey!” O grandão se defendeu, emburrado. 

Kyungsoo sorria, com os braços cruzados na altura do peito. Olhava para frente enquanto tentava fazer seu discurso coerente:

“Sabe que não precisa de minha aprovação para isso, certo? Vocês são dois adultos. O que fazem ou deixam de fazer fora do restaurante não diz respeito a ninguém além de vocês mesmos.” Chanyeol o olhou com seriedade.

“O problema não é esse Kyungja...” Sussurrou em uma confissão.

“Então qual é?”

“O problema é que nunca senti isso antes. Não sei o que está havendo comigo.” O careca ficou quieto por um tempo.

Deveria ser difícil para ele estar nessa posição de conselheiro. Chanyeol o imaginava em vários cenários na relação em que tinham, mas nunca como aquele quem lhe instruía. Esse era o seu papel. Ele era quem deveria ser o hyung que dava conselhos. Mas pensou que talvez Kyungsoo havia crescido sem que ele ao menos percebesse. E isso, de certa forma, fazia seu coração molenga doer. Sempre o veria como um irmão mais novo.

“Talvez você só devesse aceitar a mudança, e encará-la como um desafio.”

“É o que faria? No meu lugar?”

“É o que estou fazendo.” Não disse mais nada depois disso. Se ajeitou, abrindo a porta do carro. “Ainda tem que me mandar a planilha com os números da estocagem do bar, fico esperando um e-mail.” Park concordou com um aceno, enquanto o mais novo saía do veículo.

Kyungsoo fechou a porta do carro, mas parou um segundo à sua frente antes de ir.

“Não se preocupe muito com isso, Chan.” O maior fez uma cara confusa “Sabe, sobre ser... diferente. Sei que não deve estar sendo fácil pra você, mas o seu coração é o que realmente importa. Mantenha isso em mente quando tiver que enfrentar o que tiver que enfrentar. E o mais importante: saiba que estarei do seu lado. Assim como sempre esteve do meu.” Park Chanyeol começou a chorar feito um bebê, enquanto saía do carro em direção do menor.

“Eu a-abo bocê Kyungja…” Dizia entre soluços, e o abraço que deu no careca fez com que ele sumisse debaixo dos bíceps, que o apertavam com uma força exagerada.

O chef conseguiu se desvencilhar com muito esforço, puxando o ar de uma vez só. Franziu o cenho, lhe dando tapas.

“Idiota! Quer me matar?”  

“Nunca!” O menor sorriu pequeno, antes de cruzar os braços.

“Vá. Ainda tenho muito o que resolver nesse restaurante. E traga meus números!” Chanyeol concordou, ainda soltando algumas lágrimas pela face.

Voltou para o carro e saiu, deixando o chef para trás no estacionamento.

Do não sabia direito o que ou como ajudar seu melhor amigo, mas prometeu que ia fazer questão de se esforçar para tal. A dor de Chanyeol era, de alguma forma, parte de sua dor também. O considerava como um irmão gêmeo, se possível — já que viveram grudados um no outro. Diante todos os momentos que Park Chanyeol segurou suas mãos, ou cuidou de seus machucados, aquele era um do qual pensou que ele precisaria daquele retorno. Não podia prometer que iria conseguir protegê-lo do que o mundo poderia vir a julgá-lo. Sabia que o próprio poderia estar com medo de ter que enfrentar a família rica e poderosa… mas também sabia que iria apoiá-lo e lutar ao seu lado pelo que desse e viesse.

Esse era o seu papel.

  
  
  
     

Baekhyun estava preparando a mesa perfeita para o encontro com a tal prima de seu chefe.

Havia finalmente conseguido alguma amostragem de bolos e ideias que tinha sobre o estilo do casamento. Tentou procurar alguma coisa que possivelmente se encaixaria no orçamento da noiva, para não passar vergonha com uma amostragem barata. Mas percebeu que não fazia a mínima ideia do que poderia considerar caro ou não. Havia mais camadas dentro da própria riqueza do que podia fazer conta.

Então decidiu ir pelo que seu coração indicou.

E lá estava ele. 

Com vários e vários livros, pastas e folhas de doces e confeitaria de diversos casórios pelo mundo inteiro. Era bom dar uma variada, certo? Havia considerado do tradicional coreano ao contemporâneo, inclusive um mix dos dois. Esperava que Yuri ficasse feliz, pois havia dado um trabalho!

Na verdade, sabia que havia feito tudo a toa. Mas seu chefe era mesmo um idiota funcional, que não lhe escutava um segundo sequer! Aquele careca de cabeça dura!

Byun bufou. 

Não iria se estressar hoje. Ainda tinha muito estresse pela frente. Estava sentado em uma das melhores mesas do Dyo’s, quando o pequeno satanás passou pela porta da frente, num passo decidido até onde estava. Não parecia estar com uma cara muito boa, mas também, ele nunca parecia bem. Era praticamente o seu estado natural: o cenho franzido, a boca reta, e os braços cruzados. Incrivelmente chato. Incrivelmente gostoso.

Inferno! 

Quando é que ele iria aparecer com alguma camisa colorida e horrorosa? Para alguém que não ligava muito pra nada, Do Kyungsoo se vestia muito bem. E muito sexy para o seu gosto.

Do sentou ao seu lado, e logo o ruivo pode sentir a essência do perfume que usava. Na verdade era a primeira vez que notava como era marcante: um cheiro amadeirado extremamente masculino. Mas também achou que não poderia ser diferente.

Não disse uma palavra enquanto fazia uma vistoria sobre a papelada que Baekhyun havia juntado no pouco tempo que teve. Não expressava nenhuma reação, além da torção nos lábios em concentração. Ah, era tão frustrante! Por que ele tinha que ser assim? Byun queria gritar.

“Diz alguma coisa!” O que acabou fazendo. Calou-se no mesmo momento, apesar do chef lhe voltar o olhar com a sobrancelha erguida em repreendimento.

“Ainda estou organizando meus pensamentos, Sr. Byun. Paciência é uma virtude.” O mísero sorriso que lhe deu não passou despercebido pelo confeiteiro.

Ah, pronto. 

Estava se divertindo às suas custas agora? O que esse maníaco queria dele?

Baekhyun ficou quieto enquanto ele ainda mexia nas suas anotações. Folhas e folhas foram lidas sem nenhuma expressão, até que uma pareceu manifestar interesse aos seus olhos. O ruivo sempre fora uma pessoa curiosa, então tentou espiar o que ele estava lendo. Inclinou um pouco a cabeça por trás, espreguiçando o pescoço como um disfarce muito falho, pois seu grito de desespero foi imediato: o careca estava lendo a lista que havia feito para o restaurante!

“Isso n-não deveria estar aqui.” Tentou puxar da mão do chef, que o afastou como um valentão colegial, colocando-a fora de seu alcance.

“O que é isso?” Parecia curioso, mas não bravo. 

O que já era uma vitória.

Byun ficou quieto, no entanto. 

Sem saber o que responder direito. Quer dizer, o que podia falar? “ _Ah, sabe o que é, chefinho… eu senti que o cardápio estava uma bosta, nada combinava com as sobremesas, então fui lá e mudei tudo_.” Bem, isso com certeza não iria colar!

“Perguntarei só mais uma vez, Sr. Byun: o que é isso?”

“U-uma lista.” Respondeu, nervoso.

“Isso eu consigo ver bem. Mas quero saber porque a fez.” Apesar do tom firme, Kyungsoo ainda não parecia nervoso.   

Isso foi o que lhe deu coragem para desabafar.

“B-bem você… eh, tinha falado sobre as sobremesas. Então eu… eu fiz isso aí, mas… não era pra levar a sério. Na verdade, haha, era uma brincadeira.” Do torceu os lábios.

“Não estou bravo com você Baekkie, se é o que está lhe fazendo agir dessa maneira.” Ah, o apelido de novo. Havia mudado para o modo amigos? “Inclusive, acho que foi um trabalho bem pensado. Por que não me mostrou antes?” O questionou. 

Estava lhe questionando de verdade, como se ele tivesse deixado passar uma coisa importante.

“E-eu…”

“Sabe que somos uma equipe, certo? Não quero que todos vocês se sintam como estranhos aqui. Todos podem opinar sobre o que servimos, já que quem cozinha aqui somos todos nós.” O ruivo ficou chocado, mas se esforçou para não demonstrar.

A primeira coisa que havia ouvido do chef quando chegou no restaurante era sobre como ele era a pessoa que o dirigia. Ele e apenas o umbigo egoísta dele. E agora estava lhe repreendendo por não saber dividir seus pensamentos em grupo?

Baekhyun estava muito confuso naquele momento.

“C-certo.” O ruivo concordou com um aceno.

“Então… quer me explicar?” Perguntou, interessado.

“B-basicamente são combinações. E… eh, pensei que poderíamos fazer por semanas. Assim o cardápio ficaria variado. Não há muita variação no restaurante. Que dizer, servimos de tudo, sim, mas… servimos de tudo todas as semanas. Enxergo isso como um problema.” Do estava com toda a atenção voltada para si. 

Tudo o que saía de sua boca era levado como uma análise de psicanálise. Quase podia se ver deitado no sofá, enquanto o outro anotava tudo o que dizia. Quando terminou, o outro demorou um pouco antes de começar a falar novamente.

“Acho que poderíamos tentar adaptar sim. Mas ainda queria manter a variedade. Talvez você pudesse fazer um pouco dos dois? Mande para mim por mensagem.” Byun concordou, apenas para que o chef negasse com a cabeça. “Na verdade… preciso discutir isso com você. Tem tempo no final de semana?”

“Eh?” Estava chocado. Queria se encontrar com ele nos finais de semana? Já tinha aulas para ministrar!

O careca se moveu na cadeira, passando uma das mãos pela cabeça até o pescoço.

“É, quer dizer… se tiver tempo… na verdade também preciso saber como ficará as coisas do casamento, já que farei o buffet e você a confeitaria. Teremos que combinar os dois. E aí acho que podemos discutir isso.” Não piscou ou disse coisa alguma, até que sentiu uma presença entre os dois.

“Olá, vocês. Quase não os vi aqui, escondidos.” Yuri escondia um sorriso no rosto, que ia de Kyungsoo para Baekhyun, como se soubesse de um segredo.

Ah, mas o que estava acontecendo?

Kyungsoo puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse, enquanto Byun também se levantou por educação, fazendo uma reverência para a mulher, que apenas o dispensou com um aceno de mão.

“Não precisamos de tantas formalidades.” Do sorriu. E foi uma das primeiras vezes que o ruivo via o coração nos seus lábios Ah, e como transformava a sua expressão. Ele parecia realmente muito juvenil quando sorria.

“Como tem estado, Noona?” A Sra. sorriu brilhante.

“Ótima meu jovem. Apenas ansiosa com tudo. Você vai na festa de despedida, certo? Quer dizer, vocês dois! É neste fim de semana.” Do olhou para Baekhyun sem expressão alguma.

“Despedida?” Do parecia confuso. “Achei que era só entre a noiva e as madrinhas.”

“Oh, resolvemos fazer apenas uma festa. Sabe como é, segundo casamento, certo?” A moça riu, como se fosse uma piada interna familiar. Mas Kyungsoo apenas parecia muito confuso.

O que o menino tomou como uma deixa.

“E-eu… tenho um compromisso um pouco importante, Sra. Do. Me perdoe."

“Pode me chamar de Yuri, querido. E faço questão que esteja lá! Já fará tanto por mim, quero poder agradecer de alguma forma. Uma festa não lhe fará mal!”

“Estaremos lá, Noona. Não se preocupe.” Assegurou Kyungsoo.

O confeiteiro ficou chocado, com olhos arregalados.

“Oh, mas que maravilha! Então fico feliz!” A mulher esticou as unhas bem feitas até o materia que Baekhyun havia organizado “O que temos aqui?” O ruivo pigarreou, ainda com os olhos arregalados para o chef, que continuava sem expressão alguma.

Que homem mais frustrante de se ler!

“Eu… eu pensei em algumas ideias, então resolvi organizar algumas delas. Claro, nenhuma definitiva. Foi só o que eu pude pensar por enquanto.” A mulher concordou, devorando todas as imagens com dedos rápidos. “N-na verdade, Sra., se me permite…” Yuri levantou o seu olhar até o rapaz, curiosa. “Sei que provavelmente já organizou tudo. Quero dizer, as cores do casamento, e toda a iluminação… então… acho que poderíamos partir daí."

Ela sorriu, concordando.

“Você é muito prestativo…?”

“Byun Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo respondeu por ele, com a voz certeira.

“Byun Baekhyun.” Yuri concordou. “Certo. Concordo com você. Eu realmente gostei do que organizou aqui, você é muito talentoso.”

“Espere até provar um dos seus doces, e não lhe restará dúvidas.” O pequeno satanás estava lhe elogiando? Se não estivessem com um cliente, Baekhyun provavelmente estaria boquiaberto.

“Não tenho dúvidas, Kyungsoo, querido.” A mulher checou o relógio, batendo no vidro com a unha grande. “Perdoem-me por não ter tanto tempo. Mas gostaria que passasse seu contato, Byun Baekhyun. Assim posso te mandar a tabela de cores do casamento, até as escolhas que fizemos. De resto, confio plenamente no seu julgamento. Faça o que quiser. Sua amostragem já me convenceu para tal.” Ela lhe deu uma piscadela.

“T-tudo bem.” Foi o que pode dizer.

“Os espero no sábado, na festa. Espero que ambos possam ir. E, Kyungsoo, querido… por favor aparece mais. Aquela casa já é vazia o suficiente.” Do se retesou no mesmo momento, apenas concordando com um aceno.

“Até mais, Noona.” Fez uma pequena reverência. A mulher riu.

“Aigoo, sempre tão formal.” Voltou o olhar para Byun novamente, com um pequeno sorriso. “No entanto sempre abrimos exceções.” E assim ela partiu. 

Sem mais nem menos.

Do Kyungsoo ainda parecia confuso, mas voltou-se para Baekhyun com seriedade.

“Se sentir-se desconfortável, não precisa ir comigo no jantar de despedida.”

“COMO PODE CONFIRMAR DAQUELE JEITO?” Baekhyun não tinha intenção de estourar, mas estava muito nervoso. “Sinceramente, Do Kyungsoo, é a segunda vez que confirma algo sem me perguntar!” O outro recuou assustado.

“E-eu achei q-que seria mal educado s-se não fossemos.”

“Não é essa a questão! Você continua confirmando coisas sem me consultar! Isso tem que acabar!” Kyungsoo estava agora com os olhos arregalados com a sua raiva explosiva. Provavelmente era a primeira vez que lidava com alguém tão bravo daquele jeito.

“Quer se acalmar? Deus! Acalme-se Baekkie."

“Não me venha com ‘ _Baekkie_ ’! O que eu vou usar? Como vou agir? Não faço ideia! E é tudo culpa sua! Idiota!” O ruivo saiu pisando do restaurante, passando pela cozinha, e parando no quarto ao fundo da lavanderia. 

Estava muito nervoso, ao ponto de explodir um planeta inteiro. Arrancou o avental, quase como se lhe queimasse na pele, e sentou no banco ao lado dos armários. Sentia-se como um idiota. Não deveria ter gritado daquele jeito? Claro. Mas estava muito mais nervoso com o fato de que teria que impressionar a família de Do como o funcionário perfeito. Toda a pressão que gostaria de evitar estava vindo de uma vez.

Como o chefe cabeçudo achava que aquilo seria uma boa ideia?

“Me perdoe, Baekkie. Não foi minha intenção te submeter a algo que não queria. Fiz por educação.” A voz soou perto demais, fazendo o ruivo se assustar. 

Não havia percebido que ele estava ali, do seu lado, ajoelhado. Havia lhe seguido? O ruivo mordeu os lábios. Agora se sentia ridículo. Mais do que ridículo, se fosse possível. Mas ainda assim não tinha a mínima intenção de pedir desculpas, ele estava certo!

“Pois não deveria.” Disse, fazendo o outro concordar. “Não pode colocar compromissos na minha vida sem me consultar. Não faça mais isso!"

“Tudo b-bem. Me perdoe!” O confeiteiro cruzou os braços, incomodado. “Eu… acho que seria bom, no entanto. Você ir. Quer dizer… se quiser.” A voz dele era um pouco baixa, como se não quisesse nada.

“E porque isso?” Byun questionou de verdade. 

Não entendia onde queria chegar, não tinha porque ele ter que ir.

Kyungsoo mexeu os ombros.

“Não sei, quer dizer... você poderia ir.”

“Isso não faz o menor sentido! Não tem razão para eu ir, não sou da família.”

“Bem, você é meu amigo. Eu ia gostar da sua companhia.” Os grandes olhos voltaram para si, repletos de sinceridade.

Olhando bem de perto, poderia ver que a cor era um misto de escuridão e avelã, quase como um creme de chocolate tingido. E ele estava lhe olhando com uma intensidade que Baekhyun não conseguia ignorar. Apenas deixou que o assunto morresse ali.

O ruivo concordou com um aceno, sem saber direito o que dizer. Se dissesse que entendia, estaria mentindo. Ou que concordasse. A verdade é que só estava aceitando, pois ele parecia realmente desesperado para tal.

“Obrigado, Baekkie. E não se preocupe com nada, eu arrumarei tudo até sábado.” O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? “Mas, agora, preciso que volte para a cozinha comigo. Ainda temos o resto do dia, e não almoçamos. Farei algo pra gente.” Foi difícil conter o sorriso com a preocupação sincera dele.

“Tudo bem. Vamos. Tem razão.” O chef lhe estendeu a mão. E foi a primeira vez que havia pego nela por livre e espontânea vontade.

Era quente, e um tanto larga. Mas, o que Byun sentiu foi um pouco a mais que isso.

De certa forma, havia uma sensação de segurança no seu estômago. E isso lhe incomodou mais do que as atitudes de cabeça dura do seu chefe careca.


	17. Religiuese

Oh Sehun não se considerava um dos mais espertos, por mais que todos ao seu redor insistissem com isso. Às vezes tinha problemas. Claro, todos temos problemas. Mas os seus problemas agora pareciam ser muito além do real ou imaginário: era como uma gigante bola de neve descendo ladeira abaixo.

O computador estava aberto em duas abas lado a lado: a página do aeroporto em que compraria passagens para Las Vegas, e uma em que explicavam-se as leis de matrimônio do lugar.

Ah, sim.

Estava a beira de fazer uma loucura.

Foi a única opção que pode encontrar para a situação em que ele estava. Só esperava que Irene fosse gostar da ideia tanto quanto ele.

As passagens já estavam compradas, e os papéis de sua parte já havia sido encaminhados por si. Tudo estava absolutamente certo e na lei, como deveria ser. Mas havia um porém nisso tudo: como ia levar um casamento a dois, escondendo da família dela? Eles iriam matá-los!

E ainda tinha Baekhyun…

Com um timming extraordinário, o menino abriu a porta do apartamento, com uma cara cansada e abalada.

“Boa Noite, Hunnie.” Sehun o analisou por alguns segundos, antes de responder.

Baekhyun passou pela porta praticamente se arrastando até a mesa de centro, onde deixou sua bolsa. Tinha uma aparência preocupante.

“O que houve com você? Parece mais cansado que o normal.”

“Estresse? Provavelmente…” O ruivo suspirou “Já te disse que Kyungsoo me enfiou numa furada?”

“O que quer dizer?”

“Ele arrumou um casamento pra mim. Do Kyungsoo arrumou um casamento inteiro pra eu fazer. Dá pra acreditar?”

“Casamento?” Perguntou curioso.

“Ah, perdão hyung. Sei que o seu casamento ainda está meio encrencado.”

“Ah… sobre isso…” Byun voltou seu olhar para Sehun com os olhos arregalados.

“O que, vocês decidiram a data?”

“Uh… acho que… poderia se dizer que sim.” Byun pulou de alegria, indo em sua direção para um abraço.

“Uau!  Que notícia boa, Hunnie! Por que não me contou?”

“Porque… Irene não sabe.” Dessa vez foi Baekhyun quem ficou confuso.

“O que está dizendo? Como a noiva não saberia do próprio casamento?” Sehun se afastou do menor, levantando para conseguir formular sua ideia sem parecer uma loucura.

“Reservei um voo para Vegas. Estamos indo em uma semana.” Baekhyun o olhou por alguns segundos, antes de ficar boquiaberto com a revelação.

“Vocês vão se casar em Vegas?!”

“É a minha ideia…” O ruivo se dirigiu até o sofá da sala, se sentando para manter a cabeça no lugar.

“Sehun, isso é ruim… a família dela é religiosa. Não vão aceitar.” Oh suspirou, movendo a mão para o pescoço em um ato nervoso.

“É justamente por isso, Baek. Irene não quer o casamento que a família dela planeja. Encontramos com eles hoje. Seu pai está na cidade.” Baekhyun o olhou novamente, surpreso.

“Que tipo de caos aconteceu enquanto eu estava no trabalho?” O mais velho riu, sentando ao seu lado no sofá.

Sabia que a situação não era das melhores, e sua ideia também era arriscada. Mas achou que se pelo menos alguém o apoiasse, ele ficaria melhor em tocar a ideia pra frente.

Pelo jeito era loucura demais até para Baekhyun, que sempre foi adepto a mudanças.

“Hyung… eu entendo o lado de vocês dois. Mas… e quanto a Irene? Ela quer se casar com você ainda?”

“Quer. Ela quer sim.” Isso fez com que o outro mudasse para uma expressão confusa.

“Tá brincando? Ela aceitou agora, é isso?”

“Sim.” Byun sorriu, o puxando para um abraço de urso.

“Ah, Sehunnie. Estou tão feliz por você que posso morrer.” O grandão retribuiu o abraço com tudo o que tinha, feliz da vida.

“O que a fez mudar de ideia?”

“Eu… acho que ela nunca mudou, na verdade. Quero dizer, o problema não era o casamento em si, mas como ela teria que viver sendo casada.” Sehun a entendeu completamente no fim.

Famílias coreanas não funcionavam neste século. Bem, pelo menos as conservadoras, como a de Irene. Já havia tido uma enorme confusão sobre Yeri querer se especializar em um esporte “ _de meninos_ ”, mas a garota teve o total apoio da irmã mais velha, que lutou para comprar todos os equipamentos e aulas de skate que poderia pagar.

Agora, a confusão era enfiar na cabeça dos pais da garota que a família que iriam formar não seriam um espelho da família Bae. Mas a sua própria. Em que ambos resolveriam juntos qualquer problema.

“Você quer dizer a imagem perfeita pra família dela?”

“Correto.”

“Ai, isso é uma droga. Irene é bem independente. Não a vejo como uma mãe correndo atrás de casa, filhos e maridos sem foco algum na sua carreira. E sei que você também não.”

“Eu nunca quis isso pra ela. Eu quero ter filhos, sim, mas quero ser um pai. Não deixaria ela lidar com tudo sozinha, seríamos uma família.” O ruivo sorriu com orgulho.

Baekhyun torcia pelo casal já faziam quase 10 anos, praticamente desde quando se conheceram. Não imaginou como seria vê-los casando. Seria normal? Ou seria algo definitivo?

Sehun apenas sentia que estava celebrando todos os anos que estiveram juntos.

“Ah, hyung. Vocês cresceram tanto.” Estava nostálgico, provavelmente lembrando as asneiras que os três já fizeram juntos.

“Talvez… ainda faço as minhas loucuras.” Estava se referindo a viagem de Las Vegas.

Baekhyun riu, lhe abraçando de lado.

"Vocês estão juntos por quase 10 anos, então não vejo porque seria uma ideia louca."

“Você acha?”

“Bem, se é a única maneira de vocês conseguirem escapar disso tudo… não sei porque não. A família dela vai pirar? Sim. Mas pelo menos já será o primeiro ato para que eles não interferirem mais na vida de vocês. Se deixar que eles planejem tudo, pode surtir um efeito ruim. Vão querer comandar cada passo que vocês derem, vai por mim.” Baekhyun entendia muito bem sobre como uma família poderia ser sufocante.

A sua era inteiramente composta por médicos. Então ele teve que lidar com a pressão de ter uma vida inteira planejada desde quando nasceu. Tudo o que sabia é que deveria crescer, estudar, e ser médico. Mas então ele aprendeu a cozinhar, e com a cozinha veio a paixão pela confeitaria. Isso fez com que tudo o que tivesse planejado caísse por terra.

Era a cozinha a sua paixão. Então foi por ela que ele decidiu lutar.

E havia conseguido, enchendo Sehun de orgulho.

“Tem razão, Baek. Você tem toda a razão.” O ruivo concordou com um aceno.

“Mas... hyung... você, er, já foi para a América?” Pelo tom cuidadoso de Byun, Sehun ficou paralisado.

Havia alguma coisa muito errada para lhe contar que estava segurando para falar.

“O que quer dizer?” Baekhyun se preparou.

“Bem, eles falam inglês lá, certo? Você fala inglês?” Sehun começou a pensar em todos os códigos que digitava diariamente na língua germânica. Será que poderia se considerar um especialista no idioma?

"Hm... claro..." Baekhyun cruzou os braços, duvidoso.

"How are you, Sir?"

"Sehun." Respondeu com convicção.

Baekhyun gargalhou do amigo.

"How, Sehun. Não Who." O maior fez uma cara confusa.

“Mas soa igual.”

“Não soa não.” O ruivo riu, deixando o seu amigo cada vez mais frustrado.

“Talvez você devesse me ajudar com o inglês então. Você virá junto com a gente?” O ruivo começou a ficar emocionado.

“E-eu não sei. Em parte estou feliz que vocês vão conseguir se casar, mas não sei como vou poder ir pra Las Vegas assim.” Sehun buscou por suas mãos, o virando para si.

“Baekhyun… sabe que dinheiro não é importante. Você é importante. É meu irmãozinho. Eu adoraria ter você do meu lado.” Byun começou a chorar, sem muito peito para aguentar tanta emoção.

“Eu amo você, hyung. Estou muito feliz por vocês dois.” Sehun sorriu, enquanto lhe apertava nos braços enormes.

“Eu também, tampinha. Eu também.” Eles partiram do abraço, com Baekhyun limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. “Mas, hein… o que ia me falar sobre seu chef?”

O pequeno encostou no sofá, fechando os olhos e suspirando de cansaço.

“Ah, aquele pequeno satanás…” Olhou para Sehun com tanta indignação que o maior achou graça. “Acredita no que ele fez? Estou escalado para confeitar um casamento interinho. Eu, e apenas eu. Claro, ainda temos a equipe do Dyo’s… e ele mesmo se ofereceu para me ajudar… mas ainda sim, hyung, eu estou muito nervoso. Nunca fiz um casamento antes! Muito menos de gente rica!” Sehun franziu o cenho, como sempre fazia quando tentava arrumar uma solução lógica para qualquer tipo de problema.

“Eu não acho que se sairá mal, Baek. Você é talentoso. E, desculpe me ser tão sincero, mas Do Kyungsoo não arriscaria a reputação do Dyo’s nas mãos de alguém inexperiente. Ele confia em você, pode ter certeza disso.” Byun já sabia daquilo. Ele só não achava que fazia o menor sentido, já que fazia menos de um mês que estava no restaurante.

“E você não acha isso um pouco suspeito? Quer dizer, sim, ele tem o meu currículo. Sabe quem foi meus orientadores na cozinha… mas isso ainda é…”

“Você quer que eu seja sincero?” Baekhyun riu.

“Qual é a sua com a sinceridade hoje? Sim, quero que seja sincero.”

“Ele provavelmente te estudou. Talvez, até antes de lhe contratar.” Isso fez com que o ruivo gargalhasse.

“Do Kyungsoo? Me estudou? Por que diabos ele faria isso?” E lá estava a testa franzida novamente.

“Pense, Baek. Onde ele conseguiria um confeiteiro bom o suficiente para o restaurante dele? Ao que me parece, Kyungsoo é terrível com confeitaria. Pelo menos era o que eu escutava quando ia ao Dyo’s e perguntava sobre as sobremesas, não haviam tantas no cardápio.” Oh estava com uma expressão de decepção que fez o ruivo rir novamente.

“Isso não quer dizer nada!” Sehun deu de ombros, não se convencendo.

“Foi apenas a minha impressão.” Baekhyun se pôs a explicar:

“Bem, o estilo do Dyo’s é diferente. Ele não é bem um restaurante, mas também não é um bar… bom, a gente ia lá, você sabe como é.

“Exatamente! E não tinha sobremesa!” Sua indignação era tão engraçada, que era impossível para Byun se segurar.

“Isso é porque você é doido por doces, hyung. Não é porque não tem os doces que eu faço que é um cardápio ruim. Eles tinham doces clássicos, como Pettit Gateau e coisas assim.”

“Ainda acho que faltam doces. Você deveria notificar isso a ele.” Isso fez com que Byun ficasse vermelho.

“V-vou me certificar.” O garoto pigarreou. “Mas se me der licença… vou tomar um banho agora. Você jantou?”

“Ah, sim. Comi comida chinesa. Deixei um pouco pra você no microondas.”

“Ah, hyung, o que eu faria sem vocês.” Baekhyun passou pelo amigo, lhe deixando um afago na cabeça. “Vê se não fique trabalhando até tarde, uh.” Sehun concordou com um aceno.

“Pode deixar!” Gritou da sala, já que o outro já tinha batido a porta do banheiro.

Sehun estava só agora, pensando novamente na loucura que ia cometer.

Iria precisar ligar para Irene, para convencê-la de seu plano infalível. Mas duvidava que a garota não iria topar.

 

 

A noite era mais uma daquelas frescas e agitada, da qual Chanyeol sempre amou sair pra se divertir. Primeiro ele se arrumava: qualquer que fosse a camisa cara que revelasse um pouco de seu peito, e a calça fácil de se abrir… Era sempre isso que vestia.

E naquela noite não era diferente, além do fato de que: provavelmente ele se encontraria com alguém. Alguém com o qual estava ansioso para se encontrar, na verdade.

Havia decidido tentar investir em Kim Minseok. Não poderia mais se segurar. Sua atração pelo barman ultrapassava qualquer limite que poderia supostamente desenhar ali. Era uma linha completamente corrompida.

Quando haviam combinado no mesmo clube de sempre - Spinnet -, Chanyeol não pensou muito sobre quem teria que despistar até a hora em que Minseok chegasse.

Já havia dito que estava acompanhado para 7 garotas que havia lhe procurado para repetir mais uma última noite de loucura. E ele havia conseguido negar. Todas as 7 lindas moças. Pelo simples fato que não tirava o maldito barman da sua cabeça.

Simplesmente o mundo inteiro começou a se parecer como nada em comparação a ele. E isso o preocupava.

Chanyeol estava a beira de uma obsessão.

O canto no qual estava havia alguns sofás, e pouca luz para acompanhar. O copo de whisky que tomava restava apenas o gelo no fundo. Seu nervosismo foi inteiramente convertido para o álcool, e ele já não sentia boa parte do seu corpo. Como os lábios, inteiramente dormentes.

Claro que não havia reparado a hora que ele chegou, apenas quando ele já estava vindo em sua direção.

Vestia uma calça preta rasgada, e a regata bem cavada que mostrava parte de sua tatuagem nos ombros. O boné não se encontrava na sua cabeça, então o cabelo estava jogado para o lado como uma vírgula.

Se Chanyeol não estivesse tão excitado teria chorado. Ele estava lindo. Como a própria visão do céu.

Sorrindo ladino, o moreno sentou do seu lado, pegando espaço no sofá de couro marrom escuro. Park não disse nada. Apenas olhava para ele, marcando todos os detalhes.

Minseok estava achando graça. Claro, ele provavelmente estava ridículo. Babando em cima dele como um idiota. Mas poderia ser diferente?

“Olá, Sr. Park.” disse, com um sorriso de lado.

“Minseok, você…” Não conseguiu falar sequer alguma coisa.

O moreno também o observava. A tensão pré construída não iria durar muito tempo. Sabia disso.

“Eu…?”

“Demorou um pouco.” Confessou.

O outro riu, como se estivesse esperando por algo desse tipo.

“Demorei? Bem… peço desculpas por isso, Yoda. Não foi minha intenção.” O outro concordou com um aceno, porque na verdade não sabia o que dizer.

Estava nervoso demais por estar tão perto dele assim.

“Você quer uma bebida?” Minseok olhou para o copo que estava na mesa, e sorriu com escárnio.

“O quanto você já bebeu?” Chanyeol deu de ombros.

“Um copo ou dois.”

“Ou quatro.” Park sorriu dessa vez.

É, às vezes ele pegava forte na bebida. Talvez um mal da sua profissão: ser resistente ao álcool.

“Infelizmente minha profissão me deixou resistente ao álcool…”

“Eu poderia lhe dizer o mesmo.” Ah. Então ele também bebia?

“Você tem costume de beber?” Estava realmente curioso pra saber disso. Talvez o rapaz tivesse a mesma fissuração por bebidas que ele.

“Eu bebo cerveja. Gosto delas. Mas às vezes posso tomar um destilado também, depende muito do meu humor.” Park o entendia.

De certa forma, destilados eram enjoativos e sempre lhe cansava. Ao contrário da cerveja. Essa sempre foi sua toda poderosa.

“Acho que eu também sou assim.” Minseok virou-se totalmente para si, com os joelhos colados em sua coxa esquerda.

Exibia um sorriso fácil, interessado no que Chanyeol estava falando.

“Então você virou sommelier por amor a cerveja? Achei que era pela moda.” Park riu baixo, mostrando a covinha que o barman adorava.

“Não, não foi pela moda. Eu realmente gosto de cerveja.”

“Eu quero abrir um bar.” O moreno confessou, num murmúrio. “Não falei isso pro Dyo ainda. Também não sei se vou falar agora. Não quero deixá-lo na mão, mas também quero viver a minha vida. Então vou abrir um bar.” Chanyeol concordou com ele, enquanto o garçom enchia novamente seu copo com whisky.

“Você não precisa viver a mercê do Dyo’s. O restaurante vai crescer. Byun Baekhyun é a grande estrela agora.” O barman sorriu.

“Com certeza. Baekhyun é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Ele merece esse futuro promissor.”

“Você também, Minseok.” O moreno lhe olhou sério agora.

Havia um brilho em seu olhar que o maior nunca havia visto antes. Ele parecia sinceramente feliz em ouvir aquilo dele.

“Obrigado, Chanyeol. De verdade.” Não havia qualquer barreira ou fingimento ali. Estava realmente lhe agradecendo por apenas dizer a verdade.

“Estou falando. Nunca contrataria você se eu não acreditasse no seu potencial. E eu acredito. Ainda tomarei uma cerveja bem gelada no seu bar, pode acreditar.”

“Eu acredito. E será dividida comigo.” Minseok sorriu, enquanto se dirigia para o copo de whisky a sua frente.

Tomou um gole ainda olhando para Chanyeol, que se hipnotizava diante dos seus olhos felinos.

“Você quer dançar?” O barman lhe perguntou.

Chanyeol apenas levantou, estendendo a mão para ele.

“Com prazer.”

  
  


 

Do Kyungsoo se encontrava sozinho novamente.

O apartamento espaçoso pelo qual lutou para comprar, agora parecia lhe engolir por inteiro. Era grande demais. Vazio demais.

Havia acabado de chegar do restaurante, um pouco cansado pelo turno pesado que haviam feito. O chef sempre chegava bem tarde em casa, pois ele mesmo era quem limpava e checava se tudo estava nos conformes para poder enfim fechar, no fim de todas as noites. Muitos funcionários não sabiam disso, mas ele não se importava.

Cuidava do Dyo’s como se fosse seu próprio filho.

No apartamento, havia pedido comida para entrega pelo aplicativo. Não era tão boa ou amorosa quanto o alimento que ele mesmo fazia, mas o chef simplesmente não tinha energia para cozinhar quando chegava em casa. Era pedir demais.

Estava na varanda do apartamento, com a camisa e samba canção de dormir, quando começou a pensar no que Chanyeol havia lhe dito mais cedo. Sobre seu coração.

Kyungsoo tinha 24 anos. Não era mais uma criança fazia algum tempo. Mas mesmo que soubesse disso, não se sentia assim. Sentia-se confuso na maior parte do tempo.

Nunca havia se aproximado de alguém antes. Nem ou menos gostado. Sempre dedicou sua vida a sua carreira e lutava para que ela se estabilizasse cada dia que passava. Por ser demasiadamente obsessivo, nunca precisou colocar seu foco em outra coisa que não fosse seu trabalho.

Mas isso… estava se tornando cada vez mais ineficiente.

Sua solidão era gritante. Não sabia mais como iria se virar daqui pra frente. Já estava perdendo as visitas constantes de Chanyeol, e agora já sentia falta de ter alguém com quem dividir parte da sua vida. Queria alguém para si.

Kyungsoo abriu a aba de mensagens do celular, e procurou pelo número de Chanyeol. Não havia nenhuma conversa desde cedo. Ele mesmo havia desaparecido.

O careca bufou.

Abandonado pelo melhor amigo. Ótimo. Aquele orelhudo ia ver só.

Descendo um pouco as conversas ele viu alguém que não deveria ter visto.

Abriu o ícone do chat, espiando a foto de perfil de Byun Baekhyun. O cabelo laranja estava em destaque, mas parecia estar em algum tipo de bar. E havia uma mão no seu ombro. Kyungsoo moveu o dedo na tela para visualizar melhor, e acabou tocando no ícone da ligação.

O baixinho arregalou os olhos. Apertou o botão vermelho e bloqueou o celular, jogando pra longe de si.

O que foi aquilo? Ele só podia ser muito burro mesmo! Que anta! Como pode ligar para ele, essa hora na noite? Já era quase madrugada! Provavelmente já estaria dormindo no décimo sono.

Do estava tão envergonhado que sequer conseguiria encará-lo amanhã.

No silêncio do quarto e de seu desespero, ele ouviu a pior trilha sonora que poderia surgir naquele momento: a da notificação de mensagem.

Kyungsoo rezou para que fosse Park Chanyeol lhe pedindo para buscá-lo em algum lugar longe dali. Mas ao abrir, se deparou com uma mensagem dele. Bem, claro que seria ele. A vida era assim mesmo.

 

 **Byun Baekhyun:**  Sr. Do

 **Byun Baekhyun:**  Td bem?

 

O ruivo provavelmente estaria o odiando agora. Mas o que poderia usar como desculpa? “ _Estou ótimo! Acontece que esbarrei no botão de ligar quando fui bisbilhotar sua foto de perfil! Foi mal!!!”_.

Ia parecer ridículo.

Pense Do Kyungsoo. O que você pode fazer para se livrar dessa?

 

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Oi

 

Ah, ótimo. Por que havia apertado em enviar?

 

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Oi

 

Ah. Ele respondeu. Então talvez não foi de todo mal.

 

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Como você está?

 

Baekhyun demorou um pouco para responder. Isso fez com que Kyungsoo ficasse apreensivo. Não sabia mesmo enrolar as pessoas, isso nunca havia acontecido antes.

 

 **Byun Baekhyun:**  Eu estou bem.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** E o senhor?

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Não precisa ser formal aqui comigo, Baekhyun.

 

Mais uma demora para a resposta.

 

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Ok…

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Você quer falar sobre alguma coisa, Kyungsoo?

 **Byun Baekhyun:**  Se for sobre a lista…

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Eu realmente peço desculpas

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Não, não é nada sobre isso

 **Byun Baekhyun:**  Então o que?

 

Dessa vez foi Kyungsoo quem demorou a responder.

O que podia falar? Não haviam justificativas. Seu tempo estava curto, e ele só queria não parecer tão estranho para o seu funcionário.

 

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Eu estive pensando… e acho que talvez você poderia ficar responsável por essa parte do restaurante. Sei que já disse isso antes, mas quero te dar liberdade para fazer o que quiser com a confeitaria.

 **Byun Baekhyun:**  Oh

 **Byun Baekhyun:**  Eu sinceramente não sei o que dizer…

 **Do Kyungsoo:**  Isso é bom ou ruim?

 **Byun Baekhyun:**  Não, não. Isso é ótimo!! Perfeito!

 **Byun Baekhyun:**  Obrigado, chef. Eu trabalharei duro para isso!

 

Kyungsoo sorriu, achando graça.

 

 **Do Kyungsoo:**  Fico feliz de ouvir isso, Baekkie.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Ler* :P

 **Do Kyungsoo:**  Haha certo… ler

 **Byun Baekhyun:**  Não se preocupe Ajuhssi… quando ficamos velhos nossos sentidos falham mesmo.

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Ahjussi??

 **Do Kyungsoo:**  >:(

 **Byun Baekhyun:**  Não fazia ideia que você fosse um cara de emojis.

 **Do Kyungsoo:**  Eu não sou.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** No entanto está me mandando emojis aqui xD

 **Do Kyungsoo:** :P

 **Do Kyungsoo:**  É um pouco viciante, confesso.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Hahaha…

 **Do Kyungsoo:**  Está frio onde você mora?  
  


Outra demora para responder. Kyungsoo também não sabia porque havia perguntado isso pra ele. Estava doido, só podia ser.  
  


 **Byun Baekhyun:**  Um pouco…

 **Do Kyungsoo:**  Se agasalhe, Baekkie. Não quero que fique resfriado.

 **Byun Baekhyun:**  Hahaha Tudo bem, chef

 **Do Kyungsoo:**  Você não está agasalhado

 **Byun Baekhyun:**  E como é que, supostamente, você poderia saber disso?

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Você está agasalhado?

 **Byun Baekhyun:**  Não, eu durmo de cueca.  
  


Dessa vez foi Kyungsoo quem demorou para responder. Tinha uma imagem mental quase torturante em seus olhos agora. O que poderia responder? Tinha ficado muito estranho a conversa.  
  


 **Do Kyungsoo:** Bem, eu também. Mas mesmo assim estou agasalhado  
  


É. Definitivamente não havia melhorado em nada.  
  


 **Byun Baekhyun:** Vai ficar mandando em mim até quando estou em casa?

 **Do Kyungsoo:** É o meu único objetivo na vida

 **Byun Baekhyun:**  Talvez eu lhe denuncie por isso…

 **Do Kyungsoo:**  Hahahaha você pode tentar, Baekkie

 **Byun Baekhyun:**  Não teria coragem de denunciar meu amigo  
  


Isso fez com que Kyungsoo sorrisse grande. Ele estava lhe chamando de amigo por vontade própria?  
  


 **Do**   **Kyungsoo** : Então eu tenho um bom amigo

 **Do**   **Kyungsoo** : Obrigado, amigo

 **Byun**   **Baekhyun** : Não há de quê, amigo

 **Byun**   **Baekhyun** : Já que somos amigos, você poderia muito bem me dar um aumento

 **Do**   **Kyungsoo** : Ou você poderia trabalhar de graça pra mim...

 **Byun**   **Baekhyun** : Nem ferrando!

 **Do**   **Kyungsoo** : Ai, meu amigo xinga! Que feio! :p

 **Byun**   **Baekhyun** : Hahahaha Você está me fazendo rir de verdade

 **Do**   **Kyungsoo** : Essa é a intenção, amigo

 **Do**   **Kyungsoo** : Você está com sono, Baekkie? Já é tarde

 **Do**   **Kyungsoo** : Peço desculpas por isso

 **Byun**   **Baekhyun** : Não, tudo bem

 **Byun**   **Baekhyun** : Gosto de falar com você

 **Do**   **Kyungsoo** : Mas mesmo assim, você tem que dormir

 **Byun**   **Baekhyun** : Você também, chef

 **Do**   **Kyungsoo** : Eu sempre durmo tarde, não quero isso pra você também  
  


Baekhyun parou de responder por um tempo, o que quase fez Kyungsoo pensar que ele havia dormido com as mensagens. Até que ele voltou novamente.

 

 **Byun**   **Baekhyun** : Por que não consegue dormir?

 

Isso o pegou despreparado. Será que poderia falar? Era um pouco pessoal demais… não queria que ele pensasse mal de si. Kyungsoo sempre gostou de ter uma imagem forte para as pessoas.

 

 **Do**   **Kyungsoo** : Eu sofro de insônia já faz alguns anos

 **Byun**   **Baekhyun** : Nunca fez tratamento pra isso?

 **Do**   **Kyungsoo** : Fiz…

 **Do**   **Kyungsoo** : Por algum tempo

 **Byun**   **Baekhyun** : E porque não continuou?  
  


Kyungsoo pensou. Não havia continuado porque sabia que seu problema era além da insônia. Teria que ir a um psicólogo, fazer tratamento sob seus traumas passados.

E isso era um passo difícil de dar, sendo ele uma pessoa tão reservada.  
  


 **Do**   ** _Kyungsoo_** : Meu tratamento era um pouco mais profundo que apenas o uso de remédios

 **Do**   **Kyungsoo** : Não tenho tempo pra isso

 **Byun**   **Baekhyun** : Todos temos tempo pra cuidar da saúde, chef.

 **Do**   **Kyungsoo** : Nem todos…

 **Byun**   **Baekhyun** : Aigoo, ahjussi. Você é muito teimoso!

 **Do**   **Kyungsoo** : Hahahahahaha xD

 **Byun**   **Baekhyun** : Por favor, Soo, cuide da sua saúde.  
  


“Soo”. Kyungsoo repetiu.

Nunca haviam lhe chamado assim antes, além do próprio Byun. O careca sorriu com o pensamento.  
  


 **Do**   **Kyungsoo** : Eu… prometo pensar no caso.

 **Byun**   **Baekhyun** : Se você quiser, te acompanho com as consultas. Sei que não é fácil passar por isso sozinho.

 

Ele sabia?  
  


 **Do**   **Kyungsoo** : Já passou por isso também?

 **Byun**   **Baekhyun** : Bem, sim. Eu fiz tratamento por um tempo, logo quando saí de casa.

 **Do**   **Kyungsoo** : E você está melhor agora?

 **Byun Baekhyun:**  Totalmente!

 **Do Kyungsoo:**  Fico muito feliz de ouvir isso, Baekkie.

 **Byun**   **Baekhyun** : Ah… obrigado…

 **Do**   **Kyungsoo** : Vou te deixar dormir agora. Amanhã nos vemos.

 **Byun**   **Baekhyun** : Ah, sobre isso…

 **Do**   **Kyungsoo** : Sim?

 **Byun**   **Baekhyun** : Eu tenho compromissos na parte da manhã, mas um pouco antes das 14h eu posso me encontrar com você.

 **Do Kyungsoo:**  Tudo bem, o evento do noivado não será até a noite.

 **Do Kyungsoo:**  Eu só gostaria de lhe encontrar antes, pois ainda tenho que te emprestar um terno

 **Byun Baekhyun:**  Ah… isso é verdade.

 **Do Kyungsoo:**  :)

 **Byun Baekhyun:**  Nesse caso, eu te mando uma mensagem para combinarmos onde vamos nos encontrar

 **Do Kyungsoo:**  Na verdade… me mande seu endereço que eu te busco aí

 **Do Kyungsoo:** Vai ficar mais fácil pra mim

 

Baekhyun parou de responder novamente. Será que ele havia ultrapassado os limites? Kyungsoo era péssimo com interações sociais. Não tinha tantos amigos assim para treinar, além de Chanyeol. Mas então, Chanyeol era uma pessoa a mais no mundo.  
  


 **Byun**   **Baekhyun** : [Localização Google Maps]

 **Byun**   **Baekhyun** : Aqui está

 **Byun Baekhyun:**  Acho que dá pra encontrar né? É um prédio. Assim que você tiver aqui me fala que eu desço na portaria.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Combinado

 **Byun Baekhyun** : Bem, agora eu realmente vou nessa. Até mais, Soo.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Boa noite, Baekkie :)

 **Byun Baekhyun:**  ;)  
  


O sorriso que Kyungsoo tinha no rosto poderia rachá-lo no meio. Havia terminado a noite com o endereço de Byun Baekhyun no seu celular? Só podia ser brincadeira.

O careca olhou para o dedo que havia feito toda essa confusão acontecer, ainda um pouco indignado. Se não tivesse sido tão descuidado, teria passado mais uma noite de insônia triste e vazio.

Nunca agradeceu tanto a existência de um dedo antes.  
  


 

A noite havia sido bem lenta, mas Minseok achava que era essencial daquele jeito. Se tivessem se atacado no meio do clube, provavelmente teriam feitos coisas ali mesmo e nunca mais poderiam voltar.

Eles estavam em frente ao seu apartamento agora, enquanto o barman procurava as chaves para abrir a porta. Seu chaveiro era realmente cheio.

O baixinho riu.

“Acho que vai dar algum trabalho até minha bunda bêbada conseguir lembrar qual a chave certa aqui.” Park se aproximou, ficando em cima de si para lhe ajudar com a chave.

O peito do maior praticamente lhe fechava entre ele e a porta.

“Deixa eu ver.” Minseok se virou, ainda com as chaves nas mãos, que foram tomadas de si por Chanyeol.

O grandão escolheu uma chave do bolo e tentou na porta, com concentração. Qual foi a surpresa quando ela realmente a abriu.

O barman ficou impressionado.

“Ah, você realmente deu sorte.” Park olhou para baixo onde ele estava, e sorriu.

“Por enquanto.” O baixinho sorriu, lhe admirando de perto.

“Eu gostei de hoje. Acho que poderíamos fazer isso novamente. O que acha?” Queria mesmo que Park aceitasse.

Era a primeira vez em toda a sua vida que alguém lhe despertava o interesse. Sim, sentia-se atraído por ele. Sentia-se muito atraído por ele. Mas sabia que boa parte dessa atração não poderia ser puramente física. Passar o tempo com o grandão estava se tornando cada vez mais fácil.

“Acho que seria perfeito.” Chanyeol disse, baixinho.

Minseok sorriu, puxando-o para si pela camisa.

“Boa noite, Yoda.” Selou o lábios do outro com os seus.

O beijo durou apenas alguns segundos. Ambos se separaram e o barman já ia se virar para dentro de casa, quando Chanyeol acabou lhe impedindo. Sua mão grande voou até o pulso de Minseok, que se virou novamente para ele, confuso. Park se aproximou, puxando seu rosto para si, enquanto o beijava com paixão.

Kim podia sentir que ele transmitia todo o seu desejo através daquele beijo. As línguas se abraçavam com fervor, como se Park quisesse mostrar todo seu desejo pra ele. A eletricidade descia pelo seu corpo, no mesmo momento em que Chanyeol quebrou o beijo e lhe abraçou para si, o levando para dentro do seu próprio apartamento com os olhos trancados no seu.

Os olhos que gritavam incêndio.

Assim que atravessaram a porta, Park a fechou com um chute estrondoso, e um partiu pra cima do outro novamente. Ao mesmo tempo. As bocas lutavam para conseguir o primeiro lugar naquela disputa, e as línguas apenas lhe acompanhavam bravamente. Ambos se atacavam como se nunca tivessem se tocado antes; como se nunca tivessem tocado algum outro ser humano em toda a sua existência.

Para Minseok só existia Chanyeol.

Para Chanyeol só existia Minseok.

E era desse jeito que demonstravam seus afetos.

Enquanto Chanyeol o carregava até o sofá, Minseok agarrava o pescoço do maior, que lhe apertava as nádegas com as duas mãos enormes. Chanyeol simplesmente não media a força com a qual lhe agarrava então o moreno apenas gemeu alto seu nome num misto de dor e prazer puro.

“Chanyeol…” Achou que poderia gozar apenas com um aperto na bunda.

Com quantos anos estava? 12? Isso era ridículo! Mas também era tão satisfatório…

“Aah...” Foi o que o grandão respondeu, sem desgrudar do corpo do barman.

Chanyeol o jogou sob o móvel duro, e as costas do pequeno bateram no assento com um baque. Mas Minseok nem ao menos sentiu dor, tamanho era o seu tesão no momento. Park apenas continuou movendo freneticamente os lábios por todo o seu corpo, começando do pescoço até a parte cavada da regata no peito. O maior intercalava seus beijos entre mordidas e chupadas, fazendo a excitação de Minseok crescer cada vez mais.

“E-espere.” O baixinho o afastou por um momento, tentando se colocar sentado no sofá, ainda ofegante. “Tire a camisa.” Disse, com dificuldade para raciocinar.

“Como quiser.” Chanyeol apenas obedeceu, drogado de desejo por si.

Tirou a camisa cara rapidamente, e a jogou no chão como se não passasse de um trapo velho. Minseok o acompanhou, descartando a regata que vestia no chão do apartamento.

O maior ficou hipnotizado.

Seu corpo não era lá muito malhado, mas ele ainda tinha um pouco de definição. Mas o jeito que Chanyeol lhe olhava, era como se ele fosse o único Deus no recinto. Ele estava se sentindo desejado como nunca havia se sentido na vida.

“Uau… você é…” Ele engoliu seco, antes de voltar a falar. “Você é muito gostoso Kim Minseok.” As mãos de Park voaram para ambos os lados do seu peitoral, o tocando como uma escultura valiosa. Ele via que o outro respirava com dificuldade, com a boca entreaberta buscando a quantidade necessária de ar para sobreviver. Quando as mãos de Chanyeol chegaram no cós de sua calça, ele o olhou nos olhos. Estava pedindo lhe permissão.

Minseok riu baixo, e apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Park se aproximou, virando uma muralha em cima de si. Estava ajoelhado no chão do apartamento, de frente pro sofá que Minseok estava sentado. Isso facilitava muito as coisas pra ele, disso o barman tinha certeza.

O maior desabotoou os jeans, e puxou cada uma das pernas, descartando a peça ao lado do sofá. Chanyeol aproximou do barman novamente, olhando diretamente nos seus olhos. Ergueu uma das mãos até o rosto de Minseok, e lhe fez um afago na bochecha com o polegar. Acompanhava com o dedo do desenho do seu rosto. Os lábios, olhos, maxilar, tudo com extrema atenção. Parecia estar olhando para uma joia preciosa. O baixinho não conseguia se mover, de tão bem que estava se sentindo. Ele analisava cada parte que estava exposta, desde seu rosto, até a barriga ausente de músculos. Era como se estivesse na galeria, e ele fosse a obra de arte.

“Você é lindo Minseok.” Sussurrou com a voz grossa.

Kim não disse nada. Apenas esperava pelo próximo passo que ele ia dar.

“Quando eu olho pra você, não me aguento. Meu peito doí de tanto que esperei para poder tocá-lo.” O barman puxou suas mãos para seu tronco, sorrindo com uma provocação.

“Bem, agora você pode. Sou seu.” Chanyeol respirou fundo, e o abraçou, colando os lábios nos seus.

No começo, o beijo era profundo e lento. Apenas explorando o que ainda não haviam visto um do outro. Park procurava por cada parte de seu corpo que ainda não havia tocado. As coxas, barrigas, e braços. Tudo recebia a atenção merecida.

Minseok por outro lado, se concentrava nas costas enorme que ele tinha. Começou de baixo pra cima com um toque leve, que arrepiou o corpo de Chanyeol.

“Minseok…” Gemeu rouco em cima de si.

As mãos de Minseok nas suas costas se seguravam forte, ao ponto de cravar os dedos, em resposta. A voz de Park era definitivamente seu ponto fraco.

Isso fez com que Chanyeol reclamasse rouco.

“Você quer me matar.” O pequeno sorriu, o puxando para mais perto com as pernas em volta da sua cintura.

Minseok agora podia sentir a ereção do maior, que provavelmente também sentia a sua, já que tombou a cabeça para reclamar no seu ombro. Mas o Minseok não esperava o que sentiu: uma mordida generosa no ombro.

“C-chanyeol…” Suspirou seu nome, despertando o maior para o ataque.

Park simplesmente o atacou novamente, o beijando com paixão e ficando por cima de si, enquanto pressionava as duas ereções entre eles. Ambos gemiam alto, mas Chanyeol nem sequer dava descanso. Seus lábios já estavam buscando o pescoço do menor, e descia cada vez mais, até chupar boa parte de sua virilha.

“Aaah…” Minseok gemeu alto, quase atingindo o ápice ali mesmo.

Já estava molhado, sabia disso. O que não foi empecilho nenhum para o outro se livrar de sua roupa íntima, e segurar seu membro com as mãos.

Ele o masturbava com uma precisão, da ponta a base, como uma massagem que o levava ao paraíso. Cada vez que a mão descia, ele apertava um pouco, causando uma pressão boa.

Kim já não conseguia manter os olhos aberto de tanto prazer.

Park desceu um pouco mais os dedos, colocando um na sua entrada. O baixinho chorou com a sensação.

“Aah, isso. Por favor.” Isso o incentivou para começar os movimentos dentro do outro.

Enquanto ia pegando mais o jeito, ele facilitou mais um dedo, alargando mais a entrada do menor. Minseok jurava que poderia gozar apenas daquele jeito. Sabia que não tinha muito tempo.

Park se retirou de cima do pequeno, buscando a carteira no bolso da calça. Tirou a camisinha pra fora, e parou para olhá-lo.

Estavam ambos um pouco desesperados, mas mesmo assim, ele esperou para perguntar.

“Tudo bem, baixinho?” Era uma pergunta doce de se fazer, quando já haviam quase se comido ali mesmo como animais.

Minseok apenas concordou, sorrindo.

“Estou bem. Apenas acho que não é muito justo essa posição.” Apontou para a calça do outro. “Você continua parcialmente vestido.” Chanyeol sorriu, enquanto olhava para si mesmo.

Começou a tirar o cinto da calça social com uma certa calma. Provavelmente não havia percebido que Minseok o comia com os olhos, adorando o show de strip tease.

Assim que se livrou as roupas, o pequeno pegou a camisinha ao lado, rasgando a embalagem, e se posicionando para colocar em Park.

O grandão apenas o olhava hipnotizado enquanto fazia o trabalho. As mãos do menor eram tão boas, que apenas seu toque fez com que revirasse os olhos. Chanyeol estava extremamente excitado agora.

“Eu… não sei até quando vou aguentar.” Confessou.

A respiração estava pesada. Minseok se posicionou sobre Park devagar, aproveitando cada centímetro de seu membro. Assim que estava totalmente posicionado na base, ambos gemeram ao mesmo tempo.

Park se moveu devagar, com calma para não machucá-lo. Estava se segurando tanto, que o pescoço exibia as veias saltadas e vermelhas. Invocou todo o seu autocontrole naquele momento.

Minseok o puxou para mais perto com as pernas em volta da cintura, o que o fez ir mais fundo dentro de si.

“Isso!” Gritou com prazer. “Tudo bem, Chanyeol… mais rápido.” Já estava dando ordens ao maior, que lhe obedeceu com prazer.

Park foi aumentando o ritmo a cada investida profunda que dava, rebolando um pouco para encaixar melhor. Cada vez que batia com o corpo na bunda de Minseok, o outro revirava mais os olhos de prazer. Estavam tão colados que pareciam ser uma só pessoa.

“Mais… forte…” Pedia, mesmo que rezava para que não fosse se quebrar ao meio.

Os sons começaram a se fazer pelo apartamento inteiro. Chanyeol não tinha mais piedade alguma, e investia ritmicamente, chegando bater com o corpo no menor.

Minseok o abraçou, praticamente subindo em cima de si. Não tinha força para nada além de masturbar a si mesmo, enquanto Park não tinha parada. Moveu os lábios até suas orelhas, chupando-as com tudo o que tinha. Eram sua parte favorita do corpo dele.

“Aah… Minseok… isso aí, bebê.” Gemeu rouco com o prazer que estava sentindo.

Chanyeol investia tão forte que o sofá começou a se arrastar pelo chão. Minseok tentava se segurar no estofado com a outra mão, mas o prazer era tanto que não tinha mais forças.

O grandão então apenas o puxou para fora do acolchoado, e o colocou sob o chão da sala, segurando seu tronco para não bater a cabeça em lugar algum. Minseok sentia fundo as investidas, e gemia o quão alto podia, provavelmente acordando boa parte do prédio.

“Chanyeol…” O maior moveu as mãos até o chão, e puxou suas pernas pra cima, apoiando os tornozelos nos seus ombros. Isso facilitou para que lhe atingisse ritmicamente na próstata.

Park o fodia sem descanso, com um ritmo que lhe arrancava a sanidade. A respiração pesada, vez ou outra lhe saía com gemidos roucos.

“Ah… que… delícia.” Com um ato de coragem, Chanyeol lhe acertou um tapa na bunda, que o fez tremer inteiro.

“Grita pra mim, bebê.” Ele estava se segurando para não gozar, dava pra perceber. “Vamos, grita pra mim. Eu quero te ouvir.” Park lhe acertou mais um tapa, dessa vez do outro lado da bunda, que foi o bastante para que obedecesse suas ordens.

“Aaaaah.” Foi o que conseguiu gritar, antes de gozar bastante. Parecia que estava numa guerra, provavelmente acordaria rouco no outro dia.

“Isso… assim mesmo.” Park respondeu, com os dentes cerrados.

Minseok nunca havia gozado tanto assim na vida, quanto naquele momento. E ainda assim, Park não havia parado de investir. O acertou mais três ou cinco vezes em sua próstata, até que gozou dentro de si, gemendo alto seu nome.

“Minseok!” O barman não tinha força sequer para responder.

Chanyeol desabou ao seu lado, com a respiração pesada. Parecia que haviam feito alguma prova de natação durante horas, de tanto que buscavam por ar.

Juntos lado a lado no chão, Park puxou-lhe para um abraço, o aconchegando no seu peito, enquanto beijava sua têmpora. Cheirou o seu cabelo profundamente, e descansou a cabeça em cima da sua. Estava lhe fazendo afagos tão doces, que mal parecia o mesmo cara de dois minutos atrás.

“Isso foi… sensacional.” Confessou, no pé de ouvido.

Kim não disse nada. Apenas se concentrava para respirar com o pulmão.Chanyeol riu, lhe abraçando pra si. Passaram um tempo abraçados, apenas recuperando forças.

“Acho melhor irmos pra cama. Você consegue se levantar?” Chanyeol concordou, com um aceno em seu pescoço.

Ambos se levantaram, a caminho do quarto de Minseok. Park ainda estava um pouco tombado pelo álcool, então apenas desabou ao seu lado na cama, prendendo o baixinho com seus braços enormes.

O barman não falava nada. Apenas tentava digerir o que havia acontecido. Havia ele depois de longos três anos, finalmente conseguido ficar com Park Chanyeol? O cara que lhe acabava com a sanidade mental?

Sentiu o nariz do outro se aproximar do seu pescoço com um resmungo de satisfação.

“Hummm…” Kim sorriu, achando graça. Ele provavelmente ainda estava um pouco bêbado. “Não acho que posso me livrar de você, baixinho. Estou viciado.” Ele sussurrava devagar, já manifestando o sono que sentia.

“Então não se livre de mim.” Sussurrou de volta.

“Não vou…” O abraço apertou em volta de si, como um urso. Os bíceps de Chanyeol eram como duas grandes correntes ao seu redor. Quentes, porém seguras. Era assim que o barman se sentia nos seus braços.

“Não quero...” Ele completou, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço.

Minseok sorria grande na escuridão do seu próprio quarto. Havia esperado tanto tempo para aquele momento, que só conseguia rezar para que não tivesse sido um sonho.

Quando saiu hoje ao encontro de Park Chanyeol, não fazia ideia que terminaria a noite com a bunda quente e encaixado no seus braços de brasa. Na verdade, tudo entre os dois parecia remeter esse elemento: fogo. Tudo queimava instantaneamente quando ficavam perto.

Se virando para olhá-lo já dormindo em um sono profundo, o menor pode perceber: que esse calor provavelmente era o suficiente para derreter o seu coração de gelo.


	18. Ratatouille

O quarto estava como um breu. Não havia luz alguma além das pequenas frestas que escapavam dos vãos da janela. A dor de cabeça também era infernal, e já estava se sentindo um pouco fresco demais. 

Chanyeol arregalou os olhos.

Onde ele estava?

Olhou para debaixo do que viria ser suas cobertas e percebeu que estava nu. Completamente. Como veio ao mundo.

Ele começou a se desesperar.

Sua cabeça doía, como se tivesse passado a noite batendo contra um sino de uma igreja. Ou como se tivesse tomado muita bebida em um intervalo pequeno de tempo, sem se hidratar.

Um braço acaba pousando sobre a sua barriga, o assustando. Ele segue a visão pelo membro, até chegar a perceber que há alguém com ele na cama. Assustou-se novamente.

O que estava acontecendo?

Park foi espiar por baixo do cobertor, mas tudo o que via eram as costas da pessoa, inteiramente tatuadas com um desenho que eles não conseguia identificar, em preto sombreado. Parecia ser masculina.

A pessoa gemeu, puxando Chanyeol mais pra perto. Mas ele se afastou em um pulo, não querendo confrontar seu pequeno Park com quem quer que seja. Mas não demorou muito para descobrir, pois um Minseok levantou sua cabeça escura debaixo dos travesseiros, com a cara sonolenta.

“O que está fazendo aqui?” Perguntou, sorrindo para a sua cara de assustado.

Ele também queria saber, já que não fazia a mínima idéia de como tinha parado ali, com ele.

“E-eu… não sei.” O menor levantou a sobrancelha, em questionamento. Levantou as cobertas, analisando-se, e sorrindo depois de um momento.

“Chanyeol?”

“S-sim.”

“Eu acho que transamos.”

“O-o q-que?” Mas é claro que não. 

Ele  lembraria, não lembraria? Quer dizer, não é difícil lembrar de algo que iria lhe marcar assim… mas… Oh.

OH. MEU. SANTO. DEUS. 

Eles haviam...?

De repente tudo veio como um flash só. Os corpos colados, os gemidos, e Minseok suspirando ao pé do ouvido. Os beijos, e a boa parte das lambidas que o outro havia dedicado às suas orelhas.

E… tapas? Havia dado tapas em alguém!

O grandão ficou boquiaberto.

Olhou para Minseok que o observava com um sorriso grande e safado no rosto. Mas Park não conseguia sentir nada além de horror. Ele havia lhe dado tapas!

“Eu m-machuquei você?” Perguntou, amedrontado.

Minseok riu, com as mão apoiando a cabeça para lhe ver melhor.

“Bem… mais ou menos, mas-”

“Meu Deus, Minseok. Eu sinto muito. Não sei o que deu em mim!” O grandão colocou as grandes mãos no rosto, como sempre fazia quando estava com vergonha.

Minseok ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Esse era o mesmo cara que estava ontem mesmo lhe dizendo coisas obscenas no pé do ouvido enquanto lhe fodia sem piedade?

Não dá pra ser real.

“Chanyeol… tudo bem. Foi bom, não foi?”

“E-eu prometo que não faço mais isso.” Ah, disso ele não queria uma promessa.

“Não precisa prometer isso. Eu nunca havia feito nada como aquilo antes… mas foi uma experiência.” Chanyeol rolou para o outro lado da cama, ainda com as mãos cobrindo a face, extremamente envergonhado.

Se entregou tanto como nunca havia antes. Era vergonhoso. Lembrava plenamente das coisas que dissera no ápice da sua excitação. Era horrível.

Ouviu a risada do Kim, que se aproximou dele virando seu tronco pro seu lado. Tirou suas grandes mãos de cima do seu rosto, só pra descobrir um Chanyeol bem vermelho por baixo delas.

“Chanyeol…” Riu novamente. “O que está fazendo?”

“Acordando novamente. Isso não passa de um pesadelo.”

“Não acho que pesadelos possam ser tão prazerosos assim.” O maior olhou pra ele, abismado.

“Então você lembrou?”

“Cada detalhe.” Sorriu, ladino. “Mas não precisa agir dessa maneira, somos adultos. Pessoas transam. Não é nada demais.” O maior engoliu em seco.

Na verdade, era uma coisa bem grande. Se perguntou se devia dizer a ele, mas não teve a chance. Minseok já havia percebido.

“O que foi?” Perguntou, preocupado.

“E-eu… uh, nunca havia feito isso antes.” O outro arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Se levantou do lugar onde estava, sentando-se na cama. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes, tentando se recompor.

“Você quer dizer que era virgem?” Sua voz era cuidadosa, como se falasse com uma criança.

“O que? Claro que não! Eu quis dizer que nunca havia feito isso com um cara antes. Era isso o que eu queria dizer!”

“Isso não muda absolutamente em nada, Chanyeol...” Minseok parecia preocupado. Ou melhor, culpado.

O barman suspirou, virando-se pra ele e buscando por sua mão. Seus olhos estavam gentis e receptivos. Estava disposto a dizer o que quer que Park quisesse perguntar.

“Você quer conversar? Há algo que queira falar?” Ele não sabia.

Não sabia sequer se tinha um pensamento sobre isso. Sua sexualidade começou a ficar mista desde quando havia colocado os olhos nele, não sabia direito o que isso queria dizer.

Minseok levantou da cama, procurando roupas pelo chão, percebendo não ter nenhuma. Olhou para Park, que ainda estava deitado segurando os cobertores como se fosse se esconder de um bicho papão. Ele sorriu de leve com a cena.

Foi para o seu armário e puxou algumas roupas junto com algumas extras, colocando-as em cima da cama.

“Olha… eu vou tomar banho, e depois você também pode entrar. Deixei algumas roupas aqui, que provavelmente não vão te servir, mas são as mais largas que eu tenho. Quando sair, eu vou estar te esperando aqui. Precisamos conversar sobre isso.” Chanyeol engoliu em seco, apenas acenando com a cabeça.

O outro estava sorrindo novamente. O que havia com ele?

“Você quer ir primeiro?”

“Ir aonde?”

“Ao banheiro, Chanyeol. Se quiser ir antes de mim não tem problema.” O maior apenas negou com a cabeça.

Kim se aproximou dele, que ainda estava deitado apenas observando tudo com os grandes olhos. Agachou um pouco ao seu lado, e estendeu a mão, tocando sua face com os dedos suaves. Park apenas esperava pelo seu próximo passo.

“Você… se arrependeu?” Minseok perguntou, apreensivo.

“Que? Claro que não!”

“Então porque está com tanto medo, Park? É só sexo.” Mas será que era mesmo?

Não sabia direito.

“E-eu não estou com medo. Mas… pra mim é um pouco novo. E eu realmente, realmente, não queria lhe machucar.” Park avistou algumas marcas de dedos pintadas na pele do menor, principalmente nas coxas.

Minseok seguiu seu olhar, entendendo o ponto.

“Você não me machucou. Apenas fiquei um pouco chocado. Não estava esperando todo aquele ataque.” Minseok sorriu, se aproximando para beijar o topo da sua cabeça.

“E-então… quer dizer que me perdoa?” Perguntou esperançoso.

“Não tem nada pra perdoar, Chanyeol. Mas se isso te acalma: sim, eu perdoo você.” O sorriso do grandão foi infantil, fazendo com que a covinha ficasse em evidência.

O barman apenas sorriu de volta, o beijando na têmpora, antes de sair do quarto. Minseok se dirigiu para a sala de estar, só para encontrar Luhan de pijama na cozinha. Isso o fez paralisar. Ela sabia. Tinha certeza que sabia.

A garota se virou com a xícara cheia de chá verde, e quando viu Minseok parado nu na sala, sorriu ladina.

“Ótimo Dia, Min.” O moreno revirou os olhos, batendo com a mão na testa.

“Por favor… não começa.” A garota gargalhou.

“Quando eu cheguei ontem não pude acreditar. Por que havia uma camisa da Gucci no chão do meu apartamento? Foi quando eu liguei os pontos… vocês não são nada cuidadosos.”

“Escuta, Lu. Ele já está perturbado. Não pegue muito pesado.” Luhan ergueu os braços em redenção, como se estivesse fazendo um acordo de paz.

“Não farei nada que não me mandar capitão.” Minseok sorriu de leve.

“Obrigado.” Luhan agora prestava atenção no seu corpo. Mais especificamente, nas marcas dele.

Riu novamente, voltando para a cozinha sem dizer uma palavra. Minseok apenas fechou os olhos, e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Não estava lá com muita paciência para atender as piadas da amiga. Precisava de um plano para convencer Chanyeol de ficar, essa era a sua maior preocupação. Assim que saiu do banheiro, recolheu as roupas da sala, e foi em direção ao quarto.  Chegando lá, viu que Park estava vestido com uma roupa muito pequena a qual havia lhe emprestado. Era extremamente engraçado. A blusa parecia um cropped, mostrando boa parte da barriga sarada; e o pequeno shorts apertava todos os lugares. Parecia que estava vestindo uma sunga.

“Você parece estar fantasiado.” Minseok riu. Park se assustou, pulando da cama onde estava sentado. Estava observando as coisas que Minseok tinha na mesinha ao lado. 

Não eram muitas coisas além de fotos. Fotos enquadradas dele com seus amigos de longa data. Nada muito antigo, porque não tinha lembranças antigas. Ele nunca teve.

O barman sentou ao seu lado, olhando para os porta retratos. Park pegou um em que ele estava com outro cara, abraçados na frente de um carro esportivo.

“Quem é esse?” Perguntou curioso.

“Um velho amigo. Shim Changmin. Ele foi meu hyung por muito tempo quando precisei, e agora ele está fora do país, fazendo tatuagens por todos os lados.” Park arregalou os olhos.

“O que foi, Yoda?”

“Não gosto de agulhas…” Minseok riu, com o tom de voz amedrontado de Chanyeol.

“Ele não pode te tatuar por foto, sabe. É humanamente impossível.” Park o empurrou, emburrado.

“Eu sei disso!” O moreno sorriu, puxando o braço do maior para si.

Minseok fez um traço com os dedos, primeiro de leve, e depois simulando o trabalho da agulha na pele.

“Não dói tanto assim…” O rapaz apenas observava com concentração, enquanto o barman subia de seu pulso até a dobra do cotovelo, onde parou, e desceu novamente. Era um toque suave, mas Chanyeol não se deixava enganar. Aquilo não era uma agulha de fato.

“É só isso, Park. Não tem porque temer.” Chanyeol estava quieto, observando os dedos do rapaz subir e descer na sua pele.

“Você está tentando me convencer a me tatuar?”

“Estou tentando te convencer a fazer uma outra coisa, na verdade.” Minseok parou com os movimentos, dessa vez apenas observando o rosto do maior.

“Você quer levar um relacionamento aberto?” Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

“O-o que?” Minseok sorriu pra ele, o puxando mais perto pela cintura.

Apesar das mãos serem pequenas, ele tinha uma força um pouco surpreendente. Talvez, Chanyeol pensou, fosse mais um desespero do que força. Eram sempre desesperados um pelo outro.

“Eu quero dizer que ainda quero ficar com você, mas sem rótulos. Não acho que precisamos rotular alguma coisa, certo?” Chanyeol não sabia muito bem.

Seu coração dizia que o rótulo era necessário, só assim ele saberia no que estava se metendo. Mas seu cérebro dizia que não, ele ainda era jovem para um relacionamento sério e não queria deixar de lado lado à sua liberdade noturna. Mas a libertinagem ao lado de Minseok, talvez, seria uma coisa a se pensar.

“Eu… não sei o que pensar sobre isso.”

“Não estou te pedindo em namoro. Só… gosto de ficar com você. Acho que poderíamos continuar com isso. Claro, se você quiser.”

“Você quer… ficar comigo de novo?” Ele estava realmente surpreso, como se não estivesse esperando por isso.

“Sim… você não?” O baixinho estava se divertindo com todas as suas expressões. Ele era realmente muito fofo agindo daquela maneira.

“Claro.” Respondeu empolgado, fazendo o outro rir.

“Então, por mim está bem. Podemos levar assim… você, claro, pode ficar com outras pessoas. Não estou te pedindo exclusividade.” Chanyeol duvidava muito que conseguiria ficar com outra pessoa sem a comparar com Minseok, mas ele apenas concordou, para fazê-lo feliz. “Combinamos assim… quando você sentir vontade de sair, me liga.” Park sorriu de lado.

“Eu te digo o mesmo.”

“Só… não me ligue tanto durante a semana.” O maior concordou, enquanto ainda olhava para ele.

“Você, no entanto, pode me ligar a qualquer momento que eu apareço.” Minseok riu.

“Pode deixar comigo, Sr. Park.” Chanyeol o olhou timidamente, tomando coragem para lhe perguntar algo.

“Já que é assim… o que vai fazer hoje? Tenho uma festa de noivado para ir, mas consigo sair de lá e te buscar.” O moreno ficou surpreso. Não achou que seria tão rápido assim para se verem novamente.

“Você diz buscar… vamos onde?”

“Meu apartamento?” Sugeriu, inocentemente.

“Seu apartamento?” O outro riu. “E o que faremos no seu apartamento, Sr. Park?” Chanyeol sorriu grande, se aproximando de Minseok, e ficando por cima de si.

“O que você quiser baixinho.”

“Acho uma sugestão perigosa…” Chanyeol o olhou, confuso.

“E por que isso?”

“Alguém pode nos ver. Isso seria um problema.” Park deu de ombros.

“Eles podem nos ver, só não podem nos ouvir.” O barman riu sacana.

“Certo, Sr. Park. Te vejo hoje a noite então.” Chanyeol sorriu, piscando a covinha na bochecha novamente. “Mas agora… eu tenho um compromisso meio importante.”

“Precisa de uma carona?” Minseok paralisou, sem saber o que dizer.

Se falasse que ia passar a manhã com Byun, sabia que o outro não pensaria nada demais, porém… daria a entender que estava se programando para deixar o restaurante. O que era uma verdade que não poderia ser exposta. Pelo menos no momento.

“Na verdade… eu vou precisar da minha moto.” Chanyeol suspirou.

“Tudo bem então. Te vejo a noite?”

“Com certeza.” Chanyeol se levantou da cama onde estava, e o encarou.

Não parecia querer ir embora, apesar de saber que já estaria atrasado para fazer suas atividades. Minseok sabia que era um cara ocupado, ele não tinha apenas o Dyo’s para tomar conta, mas o posto de herdeiro do grupo Park, além de seus próprios negócios de sommelier. Ele era um monstro workaholic.

Minseok se levantou, parado a sua frente. Puxou o rosto do outro para perto, selando os lábios dos dois. Foi breve, bem breve. Sabia que se prolongasse eles não iriam sair daquele quarto.

“Preciso ir, Park. Assim que meu turno no Dyo’s acabar, te mando uma mensagem.” Chanyeol sorriu, dando outro beijo no barman.

“Tudo bem. Vejo você de noite.” Ele se separou de Minseok, olhando para trás enquanto saía do quarto.

O baixinho ouviu alguma conversa do lado de fora, mas foi breve. Logo a porta da frente bateu, indicando que ele havia deixado de vez o apartamento.

Enquanto Minseok estava deitado na cama, pensava no que havia acabado de fazer. Mal tinha passado a noite com Park Chanyeol, e já estava sendo convidado para ir até a sua casa. Deu uma risada, desacreditado. Era incrível que depois de tanto tempo tudo havia se resolvido tão rápido. Num piscar de olhos.

Olhando para a cama desarrumada, Kim sorria. Tinha sido a primeira vez em muito tempo que alguém havia dormido com ele daquele jeito. Se começar a se acostumar desse jeito, estará encrencado.

Park Chanyeol parecia mais como um vírus que se alastrava no seu sistema.

Iria desistir da sua vida libertária por um cara? Era isso mesmo que estava acontecendo?

Sua libertinagem sempre foi uma velha alta e estridente, gritando na sua orelha. Mas agora parecia que estava mais à beira da morte, ligada a aparelhos de hospital na UTI.

Estava tão encrencado quanto podia estar.

  
  


  
  


Baekhyun tinha olheiras do tamanho de duas crateras debaixo dos olhos. Seu sono era tanto que ele lutava a todo momento com os bocejos, se arrastando pela cozinha atrás de pelo menos 5 litros de café a fim de se manter acordado. Achava que só assim conseguiria reunir forças para dar a sua aula naquela manhã de sábado.

Maldito Do Kyungsoo!

Haviam conversado por alguns bons minutos na noite anterior, e ele não havia visto o tempo passar. Era sempre assim quando estavam juntos. Parecia que tudo ao redor era um mero borrão, e só havia eles ali. Foi assim quando almoçaram juntos na primeira vez, e na outra, e mais uma. Estavam fadados a fazer o tempo parar.

O ruivo perambulou pelo cômodo gelado, com a xícara pronta nas mãos. Oh Sehun havia saído para fazer não sabia o quê. Coisas do casamento, provavelmente.

Baekhyun sorriu.

Seu hyung estava tão animado com a história de Las Vegas que não fazia ideia de como conseguiria planejar tudo a tempo. Nem ao menos sabia se a noiva tinha conhecimento que estava mais prestes a falar o fabuloso “Sim”. Sehun e Irene eram dois malucos, disso ele tinha certeza.

Como Byun estava sozinho no apartamento, não foi nem um pouco difícil de ouvir as batidas na porta da frente. O ruivo checou o relógio, percebendo que já estava até um pouco tarde. Pelo jeito seu aluno estava um pouco atrasado.

O confeiteiro andou pelo corredor até a porta, escancarando-a. Minseok estava com o característico cheiro de menta, e uma ponta de cigarro queimando entre os dedos. Baforou no seu rosto, enquanto sorria debochado.

“Bom dia Cenourinha.” Cumprimentou, na maior cara de pau.

Baekhyun tossiu como um inferno, lhe batendo onde podia ver, com raiva.

“Quer parar com isso? Não tem graça!” O outro riu, entrando dentro do apartamento sem ser convidado. Mas então, ele sempre fazia isso.

Carregava uma sacola de ingredientes nas mãos, e uma mochila preta nas costas. Baekhyun franziu o cenho.

“Vai fazer o que com essa mochila? Me matar e cortar os membros?” Minseok sorriu, tragando com o cigarro e deixando as sacolas em cima da pequena mesa de centro que havia na sala. “Hey! Apague esse cigarro, seu mal educado!” O barman ergueu os braços em redenção.

“Perdão. Não achei que ligasse pra isso.”

“Bem, deveria ter me perguntado.” Cruzou os braços já irritado.

“Você se irrita com uma facilidade, Cenourinha. Aish.” O sorriso que não saía de seus lábios estava ali novamente.

“O que há com você hoje?” O outro apenas deu de ombros, se dirigindo para a cozinha.

Baekhyun nem ao menos fingiu estar chocado, apenas o seguiu enquanto pegava as sacolas que ele havia descartado anteriormente.

O barman estava apagando o cigarro, e o jogando devidamente no lixo. Baekhyun percebeu tardiamente que ele estava com roupas diferentes naquela manhã: cobria todas as partes do corpo. Ele nunca havia visto o barman com tanta roupa antes.

Usava uma jaqueta de couro com uma camiseta cinza por baixo, e a calça era completamente apertada, sem rasgos. O delineador ainda estava ali, mas o boné permanecia ausente. Estava bonito como sempre, mas, mesmo que parecesse sexy como um inferno, parecia uma outra versão dele.

“Não está com calor?” Perguntou, realmente curioso.

Minseok lhe dirigiu um olhar que ele não conseguiu decifrar.

“Estou bem, Cenourinha. Só… um pouco cansado.” O menor ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso.

“Certo. Bem, você pode só me observar hoje, se quiser. Também estou um pouco cansado, e ainda preciso ir em uma festa de noivado hoje.” A informação chamou a atenção do rapaz.

“Festa de noivado? Com quem?” Baekhyun ficou vermelho.

“B-bem… a cliente do Dyo’s nos chamou para ir na festa que vai acontecer hoje. E-eu não queria ir, mas Kyungsoo me forçou.” Minseok sorriu grande, sarcástico.

“Você não queria ir… sei.”

“É verdade!” Minseok riu, se encostando na bancada da cozinha.

Ele o observava com os olhos felinos, enquanto criava alguma história maligna naquela mente diabólica. Baekhyun podia apostar nisso.

“E porque acha que ele lhe pediu?”

“Me pediu o que?” Byun não entendia o que ele queria dizer.

“Para que você fosse junto com ele.”

“Ah… bem, ele disse que gostaria que um amigo estivesse lá com ele.” O moreno sorriu largamente, cruzando os braços enquanto formulava seu discurso.

“Kyungsoo fez questão que você fosse junto para acompanhá-lo… no entanto, Chanyeol estará lá também. Então, com toda a certeza, não é sobre não ter um amigo como sua companhia.” Byun franziu o cenho.

“E como é que você sabe disso?” O barman sorriu grande.

“Tenho meus contatos.” O baixinho resolveu deixar pra lá, e focar nas ameaças injustas sobre si.

“Isso foi o que ele me disse, Minseok. Você não tem como desinterpretar o que já foi interpretado.” O moreno riu baixo.

“Como quiser, Cenourinha. Se você ainda quer se fazer de sonso, vá em frente. Contanto que continue me dando as aulas, eu estou totalmente okay com isso.” O ruivo revirou os olhos.

Por que todo mundo ficava forçando essa situação? Sim, ele e Kyungsoo eram amigos. Ou pelo menos, tentavam ser. Não era como se o chef tivesse muito tato para isso, mas suspeitava que ele não tinha muito tato com ninguém. Ontem havia sido estranho… mas mesmo assim Baekhyun havia se divertido com suas mensagens.

Não havia nenhum motivo para que eles não pudessem construir uma amizade, certo? Como também não havia motivo para que ficassem deduzindo coisas sobre o comportamento de Kyungsoo. Não era nada fora do óbvio: ele sempre dizia o que queria dizer com suas ações. Não havia nada para esconder.

Certo...?

“Claro que eu vou te dar a aula, palhaço. Senta sua bunda aí na mesa. Vamos começar a sovar pães hoje.” Minseok fez uma continência, como uma marinho cumprindo seu dever.

“Yes, Maa’m.” Disse, fazendo o baixinho revirar os olhos.

Passaram um bom tempo cozinhando e aprendendo novos truques. Tanto Minseok lhe ensinava um pouco mais sobre o mundo dos barman, quanto Baekhyun lhe ensinava sobre confeitaria. Haviam várias e várias dicas, cada uma bem específica para cada área da culinária. Era bom que você se atentasse para todas e conseguisse prever outras, mais tarde quando tivesse mais experiência.

Pelo menos era assim que Byun agia.

 

Já era mais ou menos 13h da tarde, bem depois do almoço, e ambos estavam no chão da sala de Byun, com uma pilha de jogos de video game em volta deles no chão.

“Eu não acredito que seu amigo tenha tantos remasterizados. Eu compraria tudo isso aqui se você me deixasse!” Baekhyun sorriu, olhando para os jogos de Sehun.

Seu hyung era um viciado. Como um bom programador, já havia zerado todos aqueles jogos de todas as maneiras possíveis. Sehun podia ser bem competitivo quando queria. Porém, era evidente quem sempre ganhava quando os dois disputavam juntos campeonatos no mundo virtual. Baekhyun nunca teve muita paciência para isso.

“Bem, um dia acho que vocês poderiam jogar juntos. Sehun ia adorar.” Minseok ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

“Tem certeza? Ele me parece ser um cara... complicado.” Ele pausou, pois não queria ofendê-lo na frente de Byun.

O confeiteiro riu.

“Sehun? Complicado? Talvez… se o assunto for casamento. Mas no geral ele é um cara legal.”

“Queria poder acreditar em você, Cenourinha. Mas aquela cara dele ainda me dá medo.” O ruivo sorriu, enquanto procurava por um jogo.

“Sehun só é míope, Minseok. Não tem porque se preocupar.” O outro concordou, em silêncio. “O que você acha sobre isso? Podemos jogar Legend Of Zelda.” Isso chamou a atenção do moreno.

Minseok olhava para o jogo como se estivesse hipnotizado. Ele suspirou, colocando a mão no bolso para tirar um cigarro, quando se lembrou que não podia fumar. Baekhyun torceu os lábios em desagrado.

“Acende logo essa bosta.” O outro sorriu, fazendo o que lhe foi mandado.

“Obrigado. Realmente me dá nos nervos não conseguir fumar.”

“Isso se chama Nicotina. Você deveria usar adesivos.”

“Vou me lembrar disso.” Byun o encarava agora.

Parecia um pouco melancólico. Não sabia se o motivo era porque haviam acabado de comer, ou se tinha algo a mais para ser dito. Baekhyun resolveu tentar sondar o terreno.

“O que se passa com você, Minseok? Parece meio aéreo hoje.” O barman tragou o cigarro com vontade quando já estava aceso em suas mãos.

Colocou uma das mãos sobre a cabeça, e a outra ainda segurava a bituca mal queimada. Baekhyun nunca o havia visto assim. Minseok parecia… perdido.

“Bem…” Deu um riso sem graça. “Eu sou um desgraçado, Byun. É isso o que se passa.”

“Como assim?” O moreno suspirou, se preparando para falar.

“Fiquei com Chanyeol ontem, Baek. Ficamos mesmo, ele dormiu comigo.” Não podia falar que estava surpreso, mas também não estava esperando por isso.

Baekhyun mordeu o polegar em um ato de nervosismo.

“E o que vai fazer agora?”

“Eu?” Ele riu fraco. “Vou vê-lo de novo. Hoje.” Agora, isso sim o surpreendia.

“Está dizendo que vocês estão saindo?” Perguntou curioso. “E como isso é possível?” Minseok sorriu fraco.

“Talvez… tenha uma coisa que deva saber.” O moreno deu mais um trago no cigarro, e liberou a fumaça que se alastrou pelo cômodo inteiro. O fabuloso cheiro de menta estava impregnado no nariz de Baekhyun. “Eu tenho uma colega de quarto, Luhan. Ela é música e tinha uma banda de folk com Park na época em que o conheci pela primeira vez. Por causa dela eu consegui um emprego no Dyo’s. Isso já faz três anos.” Baekhyun não fazia ideia de nada disso.

Apenas que já tinha visto uma ou duas apresentações da menina, só não sabia que ela tinha relação alguma com tudo aquilo. Chegava ser engraçado como o mundo era pequeno.

“Quer dizer que você já o conhecia também? Park Chanyeol?” O barman acenou positivamente enquanto tragava o cigarro mais uma vez.

“Sim… bem, na verdade… ele foi quem me aceitou no restaurante.” Minseok sorriu com a lembrança. “Ele… eu suspeito que sempre fomos atraídos um pelo outro, mas…”

“Mas ele não queria assumir.” O confeiteiro já havia passado por isso. No caso, com seu ex-namorado, Kwon Sehun. É, pois é, havia namorado alguém o mesmo nome do seu hyung. Era realmente muito estranho.

“Acho que ambos não queríamos. Eu não queria arriscar meu emprego, e ele não queria arriscar sua reputação na empresa do pai… havia muita coisa em jogo. Então eu só aceitei que não ia acontecer. Mas… ontem…” O barman sorriu. “Bem, digamos que tirei meu atraso.” Byun riu com a cara descarada que Minseok fazia.

Quase podia ver as cenas que deveriam estar se passando pela sua mente, era perturbante.

“Por favor, me poupe dos detalhes.”

“Não se preocupe, Cenourinha. Vai chegar a sua vez.” O moreno lhe enviou uma piscadela.

“Acho que você está pirando demais, Kim Minseok.” O ruivo se levantou, recolhendo parte dos jogos que estavam no chão. “Mas o que você vai fazer a respeito disso? Quer dizer, vai continuar se encontrando com ele? Acha que isso vai ter um futuro? Eu realmente não quero que ele parta seu coração, Min. De verdade.” Kim se ajeitou melhor no chão da sala, acabando de vez com o cigarro que já estava mesmo no fim.

“Não é sobre isso que me preocupo é só que…” Minseok suspirou “Eu sei onde estou me metendo, Baek, eu não sou idiota. Chanyeol é um cara rico. E como todos os caras ricos, ele tem que manter uma imagem que não envolve o mundo onde possam duvidar da heterossexualidade dele. Eu sou pansexual e me orgulho disso. Não quero ter que ficar me escondendo por aí pra ficar com alguém.”

“Isso é… realmente complicado.” Byun tentava bloquear as lembranças ruins, mas elas vieram do mesmo jeito.

Kwon era um cara doce e meigo, e o começo do namoro deles foi até fácil demais. Baekhyun até mesmo achava que poderia se casar com ele, num futuro próximo. Mas então a faculdade acabou, e com ela, a volta para a casa da família foi previsível. Isso fez com que seu conto de fadas acabasse na mesma hora.

Seu namorado o ligava de duas a três vezes na semana, e sempre eram ligações breves. Não morava tão longe de Seoul, na verdade, era apenas algumas horas de trem. Então o burro e inocente Baekhyun achou que poderia fazer uma surpresa para seu amado namorado em Daegu, onde morava. Acontece que quando chegou na casa, foi praticamente agredido de todas as formas. Os pais de Kwon eram extremamente conservadores, e negaram até o fim que o garoto poderia sequer pensar em andar ao lado de outro homem daquele jeito.

Baekhyun jurou não pisar mais em Daegu pelo resto da vida, e achava que não conseguiria nunca mais passar perto de lá. Eram cicatrizes que haviam ficado sensíveis, e que poderiam fazê-lo desabar.

Olhando para Minseok no chão da sua sala, ele apenas pensou em tudo isso. Não queria que o amigo passasse nem perto desse sofrimento cruel, então achou melhor avisá-lo.

“Olha, Min… não quero que você passa pela mesma situação que eu, então acho que talvez você deva falar com ele sobre isso.”

“Sim, eu sei disso, Baek. Também sei que não é obrigação dele de se assumir, não é isso que eu estou pedindo. Mas eu não quero ter que me esconder por causa disso, eu não suportaria.” Baekhyun sorriu, orgulhoso.

Não sabia porque se preocupava tanto, Minseok era um homem bem vivido e independente. Era claro que ele mesmo ia exigir sua posição.

“Eu… preciso pensar um pouco sobre isso. Na verdade, preciso falar com ele sobre seus sentimentos, também. Ele deve estar bem confuso com toda essa coisa de sexualidade.” O ruivo concordou, um pouco pensativo.

“Nunca fiquei com um hétero antes, então não tenho muitos conselhos a lhe oferecer.”

“Ex-hétero, na verdade.” Minseok sorriu. “Eu acho que sei lidar com isso. Apenas precisarei que ele me escute.”

“Com certeza ele vai.” O barman concordou, enquanto se levantava do chão do apartamento.

“Acho que… vou indo nessa, Cenourinha. Já são quase 14h.” Baekhyun olhou para o relógio analógico do computador de Sehun, com espanto.

Já estava um pouco atrasado para o turno do Dyo’s, e percebeu isso tardiamente. Do Kyungsoo ia lhe matar.

“Por Deus, Kyungsoo vai me matar. Ele vai nos matar.” Minseok ergueu uma sobrancelha.

“Você não está dispensado hoje? Achei que tinha coisas do casamento para resolver.” Isso fez com que o ruivo parasse como uma estátua.

“Merda. Merda, merda, merda, merda. Tem razão, Minseok. Ah… não acredito que me esqueci.” O barman sorriu, reunindo suas coisas da mesinha de centro.

“Fique tranquilo. Vai dar tempo. Preciso sair, se não chego atrasado. A gente se vê por aí, Cenourinha. E obrigado por me ajudar.” Byun acenou com a cabeça, enquanto o acompanhou até a porta da frente.

“Se você precisar de algo, me mande uma mensagem. Sério. Eu te ajudo no que for.” Minseok sabia que agora ele não falava sobre comidas, e isso fez com que o seu coração se esquentasse.

A preocupação de Baekhyun era genuína, e fez ele perceber que talvez poderia contar com um outro amigo além de Luhan. O que era realmente muita sorte sua.

“Obrigado, Baek. Mesmo.” Ele o abraçou durante alguns segundos, antes de se separar com a característica piscadela até o elevador.

Baekhyun fechou a porta do apartamento sorrindo, como se tivesse feito o dever de casa.

Kim Minseok talvez havia se tornado oficialmente um dos seus melhores amigos naquela cidade.

  
  
  


O Impala preto de Kyungsoo estacionou no apartamento de Baekhyun um pouco perto das 15h da tarde. Havia ido bem cedo, pois ainda teriam que viajar um bocado até chegar no pequeno chalé em que aconteceria a festa de noivado de Yuri.

O chef estava um pouco nervoso. Havia trazido vários ternos para que Byun experimentasse, e achou que talvez poderia estar exagerando. Havia uma caixa de vinho caro no banco do passageiro, e ele mesmo ainda não havia escolhido qual roupa usaria para o evento. E já estavam bem atrasados.

Do desceu do carro, se identificando na portaria para que Baekhyun descesse. Demorou alguns bons minutos até que ele fosse liberado para estacionar o carro dentro do prédio, e esperar que Byun lhe buscasse na portaria.

O ruivo desceu do bloco com roupas frescas, e o cabelo meio molhado. Provavelmente havia acabado de sair do banho. A camiseta branca e os jeans claro apertado eram tão bonitos que Kyungsoo quase quis deixar os ternos que carregava dentro do carro. Byun não era nada justo consigo.

“Olá, Sr. Do.” O garoto fez uma reverência um tanto formal.

Kyungsoo torceu os lábios, desapontado.

“É Kyungsoo, Baekkie. Não estamos no restaurante.” O ruivo arregalou um pouco os olhos, sem saber muito o que fazer.

“Ah, claro…” disse cuidadoso. “Você… trouxe os ternos? Bem, me dê alguns, não precisa carregar tudo sozinho.” Baekhyun nem ao menos esperou uma resposta de si, já pegando alguns em seus braços. “Vamos, vamos entrar. Siga-me.”

Ambos seguiram direto até o apartamento de Baekhyun, passando pelo elevador silencioso e todas as questões constrangedoras, até chegar à porta. Byun tentou se equilibrar para abrir o apartamento com uma mão só, que segurava a chave. Kyungsoo tomou-a de suas mãos com um pequeno sorriso amigável, demonstrando que estava apenas tentando ajudar.

Assim que a porta destrancou, ele se posicionou para trás, para que o confeiteiro entrasse primeiro. Baekhyun agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça, e fez o esperado. Quando passou para dentro da sala de estar, começou a se sentir diferente. Como se o apartamento fosse minúsculo com a presença Kyungsoo ali.

“Você… pode colocar as roupas no sofá, eu vou deixar essas no quarto.” O careca apenas concordou com a cabeça, seguindo até a sala e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Não tinha a intenção de fazer uma inspeção, mas foi o que acabou acontecendo. Kyungsoo movia seus olhos para todos os lugares, observando o aconchego do lar de Baekhyun. Do andava pela sala, apenas a observando quando parou sua atenção na estante grandiosa que também se localiza um computador de última geração. Kyungsoo franziu o cenho. Será que ele gostava de jogar?

Na prateleira de cima havia pilhas e pilhas de DVD’s, o que fez com que os olhos de Kyungsoo brilhassem. Ele era um bom apreciador da sétima arte. Adorava filmes e praticamente vivia por eles, um bom rato de cinema. Começou a analisar vários dos títulos de qual Byun possuía, e lhe chamou a atenção para um fato curioso: boa parte dos títulos estavam também em exibição na estante da sua própria sala.

O careca sorriu.

Baekhyun voltou para a sala, um pouco receoso. Observava seu chef com um certo nervosismo. Não estava acostumado a trazer pessoas para dentro de sua intimidade, então aquilo era um pouco fora de sua rotina.

“Seu apartamento é legal.” O chef parecia meio fora de órbita no meio da sua sala se estar.

Baekhyun realmente só queria que tudo aquilo acabasse. Não tinha a mínima de intenção de convidar Do Kyungsoo para passar um tempo em seu apartamento, sentia-se extremamente invadido.

“F-fazemos o possível.” O careca se aproximou mais um pouco da sua estante de DVDs.

Byun tinha uma certa paixão por cinema, e amava principalmente os musicais. Seu favorito do momento era La La Land, o qual Kyungsoo segurava em suas mãos naquele exato momento.

“Ainda não vi esse. Todos falam que é o melhor do ano.” Baekhyun ficou chocado.

“O que disse?” Kyungsoo se virou, um pouco nervoso.

“Que é considerado o melhor do ano. E-eu sei que ganhou até um oscar, mas não ando tendo muito tempo ultimamen-”

“Você vai levar esse DVD pra sua casa hoje. E vai ver hoje. E vai me mandar todo seu resumo e impressões sobre o filme hoje. Não faço amizades com quem não tenha visto La La Land.” Kyungsoo sorriu, segurando o filme em suas mãos.

“Tudo bem. Eu vejo.” Byun sorriu fraco, orgulhoso pelo seu feito. “Mas… acho que seria justo se vissemos juntos. Assim você também pode falar sobre, o que acha?” Com isso o sorriso do ruivo caiu no mesmo instante.

Ele estava falando sério?

“B-bem… se… é assim que quer… então e-eu… não vejo porque não.” Do sorriu, colocando o filme de volta na prateleira.

“Acho que seria divertido. Na verdade, faz um bom tempo desde que não vejo nenhum filme. Você tem uma bela filmoteca.” Ah, espera.

“Você… gosta de filmes?” Dessa vez seu sorriso foi tão sincero e puro, que acertou diretamente Baekhyun no coração.

Kyungsoo parecia uma criança vendo e recebendo presentes de papai Noel pela primeira vez na vida. O sorriso em formato de coração era adoravél, e contrastava muito com a personalidade que o chef costumava exibir: fechada e marrenta.

“Eu os amo. Adoro os clássicos, principalmente. Cinema antigo é realmente agradável de se ver.” Baekhyun cruzou os braços.

“ _Talvez eu tenha uma fraqueza por causas realmente perdidas_.” Kyungsoo sorriu largo, aproximando-se mais.

Parou na frente de Baekhyun, e lhe estendeu a mão para um aperto.

“ _Louis, acho que esse é o começo de uma bela amizade_.” Isso fez com que Baekhyun gargalhasse.

O ruivo aceitou o aperto de mão de bom grado. Olhava para Kyungsoo com um sorriso que não conseguia nem ao menos disfarçar. Nunca iria imaginar que o chef pudesse ser tão engraçado.

“ _Casablanca_ … Deus, quantos séculos eu não vejo esse filme.”

“Você citou ‘ _E O Vento Levou_ ’, então achei que poderia ir mais fundo.” O ruivo apenas sorriu, ainda com os braços cruzados.

“Certo chef, você é mesmo muito bom com cinema. Talvez devesse trocar de área.” Kyungsoo se aproximou mais um pouco, com as mãos presas nos bolsos.

“Talvez… mas ainda assim amo a cozinha um pouco mais. Talvez eu poderia ser um chef em  _Ratatouille_.” Baekhyun o imaginou com um chefe careca e mandão, sendo comandado por um pequeno ratinho.

É, com certeza não daria muito certo.

“Acho melhor não, chef.” Kyungsoo riu.

“Na verdade, Baekkie…” O apelido se desprendeu dos seus lábios com facilidade, como se fosse costumeiro.

Baekhyun mentiria se dissesse que aquilo não o afetava. Ele era louco pela voz do chef, lhe provocava todos os tipos de pensamentos. Era grossa, e suave ao mesmo tempo, como se fosse feita para falar durante horas no pé de ouvido de alguém.

O ruivo começou a ficar vermelho.

Tinha que parar de pensar besteiras enquanto o próprio chef ainda estava na sua frente.

“O-o que chef?” O careca sorriu preguiçoso.

“Você tem que provar os ternos. Já estamos um pouco atrasados.” Baekhyun se despertou do topor, arregalando os olhos.

“Puta merda, é verdade!” Olhou para algumas peças de roupa que estavam jogadas no sofá da sala, e as pegou nos braços.

Ia se dirigir para o quarto, quando se lembrou: não havia ninguém no apartamento. Teria que levar Do Kyungsoo até o seu quarto. E ficar com ele lá, enquanto experimentava ternos.

Tudo numa boa…

Baekhyun pigarreou.

“Você… uh, me siga.” O baixinho liderou o caminho até o quarto, do meio do corredor.  
Não sabia muito bem o que dizer. Nunca havia levado um cara lá, além de Minseok. Sempre foi reservado quanto ao seu espaço pessoal, fazia seus encontros em motéis, ou onde quer que seu parceiro o levasse. Mas agora, ele estava nervoso.

Precisava muito se lembrar que aquilo era puramente no intuito de negócios. Porém, não conseguia ignorar. Kyungsoo passava seus olhos avaliativos por todos os cantos do pequeno quarto do confeiteiro. Desde o armário antigo de madeira, até a cama baixa acompanhada do pequeno criado mudo. Era tudo bem simples, pois Byun ainda não tinha tido o monetário para trocar. E ele nem ao menos sabia se faria isso tão cedo.

Do terminou sua inspeção, e voltou o olhar para Baekhyun.

“Eu nunca entrei no quarto de alguém que não fosse o Chanyeol antes, é até um alívio não ver tanta cueca jogada por todos os cantos.” O chef riu fraco, com as mãos no bolsos.

Byun percebeu que o coitado provavelmente estava mais incomodado com aquilo tudo do que ele mesmo.

“É… bem, eu lavo as minhas cuecas. Coisa e tal.” Ambos riram juntos dessa vez.

“Bom saber disso.” A frase simplesmente saiu, e Baekhyun ficou um pouco chocado.

O chefe apenas ruborizou, se dando conta do que havia falado.

“Q-quer dizer, e-eu…”

“Tudo bem, chef. E-eu vou pegar o terno.” O ruivo achou que seria viável apenas ignorar aquele assunto.

Se aproximou da leva de ternos, percebendo que todos eles pareciam ser da mesma cor, mudando somente o corte ou o tipo de estampa de giz. O confeiteiro quis rir. Do Kyungsoo não era muito uma pessoa que sabia escolher cores, pelo visto.

“Se você não gostou de nenhum, podemos comprar ou alugar outro. Você quem sabe.” A voz de repente estava perto demais, o que fez com que Baekhyun se assustasse, em um pulo.

“Não… tudo bem, eu… achei esse aqui bem bonito.” Ele apontava para um inteiro preto, de corte reto e afiado. Talvez ficaria um pouco pequeno em cima, já que o chef era menor que ele.

Mas ainda assim iria servir.

“Certo… eu vou com esse aqui para diferenciar um pouco.” Era um listrado de preto e cinza escuro, quase como se as riscas fossem camufladas.

“Combina com você.” O careca olhou para Baekhyun, duvidoso.

“Mesmo?” Perguntou.

“É… de alguma forma, parece bem com a sua personalidade.” O outro negou com a cabeça, desacreditado.

“Chanyeol escolheu pra mim, e me disse essas exatas palavras.”

“Seu amigo lhe conhece bem, chef.”

“Sim…” Disse, enigmático. “Baekkie… onde e-eu… posso me trocar?” O confeiteiro ficou um pouco desesperado.

Mandaria ele para o banheiro? Esperaria no quarto do lado de fora? Não fazia ideia. Talvez a segunda opção fosse melhor.

“Você pode ficar aqui, e eu vou no banheiro. Acho que fica mais prático.” O outro concordou.

“Certo.” Baekhyun acenou com a cabeça, pegando seu terno em direção ao banheiro, encostando a porta do quarto para que Kyungsoo tivesse mais privacidade.

Assim que vestiu o terno, começou a se analisar: os ombros estavam bem apertados, e a calça não tão larga quando achou que ficaria. Os tornozelos estavam pouca coisa mais acima do que deveriam, mas no geral, o terno o deixou com uma aparência boa. Levemente apertada, mas boa.

Baekhyun voltou para o quarto, batendo duas vezes na porta antes de entrar, e parou no lugar quando viu.

Kyungsoo estava com suas boxers pretas, sem calças, encarando fixamente o espelho enquanto ajeitava a gravata vinho escura. Quase saltou do lugar quando viu Baekhyun pelo reflexo, boquiaberto. Ele se virou vergonhosamente para que pudesse vestir alguma coisa, mas parou no lugar quando analisou o ruivo a sua frente.

Baekhyun estava lindo.

A camisa branca que vestia por baixo do terno estava levemente aberta, revelando sua garganta inteira. O terno havia ficado um pouco apertado nele, então todos os músculos estavam em evidência. E as coxas… as coxas eram o que Do Kyungsoo tinha mais medo.

O careca respirou fundo, tirando os olhos de onde não deveriam estar.

“V-você está… bem bonito Baekkie. Talvez devesse ficar com o terno.” Baekhyun nem ao menos conseguiu levar o elogio, pois sua atenção estava inteira onde não deveria estar.

Pareciam ambos jogar um jogo que lhe era torturante, mas necessário.

“Obrigado, Kyungsoo.” O nome despertou a curiosidade do chef, que lhe dirigiu o olhar.

Estava tão hipnótico, que não conseguia desviar. Os olhos do outro enegreceram com luxúria. E Baekhyun duvidava muito que os seus não estivessem iguais. Apostava que o reflexo de um para o outro era inevitável naquela pequena batalha.

Byun, no entanto, foi o primeiro a desviar.

“Vou deixá-lo agora, Soo. Perdoe-me por…” Apontou para Kyungsoo de cima a baixo, como se para indicar o estado em que se encontravam. Baekhyun apenas suspirou, querendo por um fim naquele mico logo. “Enfim… me desculpe.” O careca negou com a cabeça.

“Não, tudo bem. Fique aí, não vou demorar.” Ficar? Olhando para ele? Nem pensar!

Mas ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia sair do lugar.

Kyungsoo voltou a se dispor de costas, arrumando novamente o nó da maldita gravata. Maldita gravata! Maldita gravata!

O ruivo chorou por dentro. Não era possível que fosse real. Nem se conseguisse disfarçar, iria conseguir tirar os olhos da bunda de Do Kyungsoo naquela boxer preta. Ele nem ao menos tentou. E o chef não parecia tão ciente disso, já que toda a sua concentração estava em enrolar a maldita gravata em volta do pescoço. E aquilo parecia estar durando mais do que um século e meio!

“Soo, por favor…” Baekhyun estava implorando com um sussurro.

Kyungsoo se virou para ele, com uma cara inocente. O maldito satanás não fazia ideia do caos que estava causando.

“Disse alguma coisa…?”

“A-a gente vai perder hora.” Isso fez com que Kyungsoo despertasse do torpor.

“Claro. Deus, onde é que eu estava com a cabeça.” Ah, dessa vez Byun havia ganhado a guerra.

Vitória para a sanidade mental!

“Obrigado por me lembrar, Baekkie. Eu estava viajando.” Bem, seria melhor viajar com calças! Ponhas as calças!

“C-certo.” O baixinho finalmente foi para as calças que estavam em cima da cama, colocando-as.

O ruivo quase soltou um coro de aleluias de alívio. Não aguentaria nem mais um segundo com os olhos naquela visão do paraíso sem poder tocar. Era a própria Eva com duas maçãs envenenadas. E que maçã, meus amigos!

Assim que terminou com tudo, Kyungsoo estava quase pronto, se não fosse pela maldita gravata. O careca torceu os lábios, e simplesmente desistiu de amarrar a gravata, imitando Baekhyun e seu look despojado. Abriu três botões de sua camisa, deixando uma abertura na garganta até uma parte do peitoral. Estava perfeito. Ou outra coisa a mais.

Byun engoliu seco.

Aquela seria a noite mais longa que o Byun Jr. ia ter que passar.


	19. Fruit de la passion

A casa da festa era mais longe de Seoul do que Baekhyun imaginava. Ficava quase uma hora fora da cidade, o que significava uma hora preso no carro com Do Kyungsoo e seu perfume exalando por todos os quatro cantos do veículo.

Havia ficado lindo naquele terno, claro. Mas mais do que isso era o destaque para o cabelo que já não estava tão careca assim, facilitando um pequeno topete. Um pequeno e poderoso topete. Parecia ter saído de alguma revista de moda, bem como seu melhor amigo adorava se parecer.

Não seria uma boa noite para Baekhyun.

O carro estava estacionado, e os dedos de Kyungsoo ainda estavam tensos no volante. Olhava para frente como se não prestasse atenção em nada mais. Foi quando Baekhyun se lembrou, do outro dia na despensa em que segurou o outro nos seus braços após a crise de nervoso.

Ele devia sofrer com isso.

Olhando para ele, Byun tomou coragem de aproximar os dedos dos seus. Kyungsoo levou um choque, assustado. Não esperava por isso, podia bem ver. Mas Baekhyun queria lhe passar o conforto que fosse, então não ia recuar.

“Tudo bem?” Perguntou baixinho, quase como se fosse um segredo.

Kyungsoo olhou diretamente nos seus olhos. Eram tão escuros. O confeiteiro nunca iria se acostumar com a sua profundeza. Jurava que podia se afogar naquele abismo que era o seu olhar.

O chef apertou os dedos nos seus, virando o próprio corpo para si.

“Baekkie…” Sussurrou, com a voz um pouco rouca.

“Sim?”

“Eu… talvez eu precise avisar você. Da minha família.” O ruivo esperou, mantendo a calma.

Queria que o chef soubesse que nada o faria recuar, estaria com ele se precisasse. Precisava garantir que soubesse disso.

“Estou preparado para o que for. Sei que você está nervoso, mas tudo dará certo.” O moreno não respondeu nada por um tempo, apenas lhe olhava da mesma maneira.

Ele se virou para frente, mas ainda não havia largado suas mãos. Baekhyun não esperava que ele fizesse isso também.

“Eu realmente estou me esforçando.” Murmurou.

Baekhyun acenou com a cabeça.

“Sei que sim.” O moreno deu um riso baixo.

“Você já passou por isso também, estou certo?” Perguntou curioso.

“Sim, já passei sim.” Outro silêncio.

Dessa vez um pouco grande demais. Não achava que o outro iria falar tão cedo, quando a voz grossa começou a sussurrar do seu lado esquerdo.

“No começo não foi fácil. Eu era criança, então não entendia muito bem porque meu pai me rejeitava.” Baekhyun cresceu toda a sua atenção naquele momento. Kyungsoo estava falando, e isso era raro. Principalmente porque sabia que o chef não deveria ter falado aquilo para muitas pessoas, sentia-se honrado. “Mas então foi só questão de tempo até me acostumar. Eles não sabem, no entanto. Acho que não desconfiam de nada.” Murmurou, parecendo exausto.

“Do que eles não sabem?” Kyungsoo se virou, dessa vez quebrando o contato com as mãos de Byun.

Tomou uma respiração antes de prosseguir.

“Eu… sempre fui bem tratado quando criança. Mamãe e papai adoravam sair juntos comigo, apenas nós três, para comer uma sobremesa ou duas, naquele lugar que te levei aquela vez.” Baekhyun sorriu. Lembrou que Kyungsoo havia dito algo sobre isso no dia, mas achou que era só um momento nostálgico. Nunca pensou que fosse tão importante para ele. “Mas… desde algum tempo, algo mudou.” Kyungsoo estava sério agora, sem saber direito como continuar. Deu um sorriso amarelo. “Wah, isso é muito embaraçoso.”

“Tudo bem. Continue.” Do o olhou novamente, parecendo buscar veracidade no seu pedido.

Quando decidiu que não estava sendo um incômodo, tentou continuar.

“É que… é um pouco difícil pra mim ainda. Ter que lidar com as memórias. Principalmente, porque ainda estou bem confuso.” O sussurro era como uma confissão que parecia ter sido destinado a si mesmo, mas que acabou por escapar pelos lábios.

Byun sabia que não poderia exigir nada do rapaz, mas pensou que continuar com o assunto fosse uma maneira de lhe dar conforto. E também, não ia mentir, uma maneira de conhecê-lo melhor.

“Sobre o que?”

“Sobre mim.” Murmurou.

“O que te traz confusão?”

“E-eu…” Voltou os olhos profundos até os de Baekhyun.

Pareciam dizer mais do que seus próprios lábios. Baekhyun estava relaxado, mas sentia que a atmosfera dentro do carro fechado já não era a mesma. Tinha uma urgência de contato, beirando a faixa que separava a cena do crime. O crime que seria se Baekhyun colocasse suas mãos sob o chef.

Kyungsoo apenas sorriu pequeno, virando até o banco de trás do carro. Voltou com uma caixa de vinho nas mãos que parecia ser bem cara. O ruivo nem ao menos ousou tocar, com medo que ela tivesse algum dispositivo de auto explosão caso não fosse tocada por alguém extremamente rico.

Era um pouco paranóico.

“Acho que já estamos prontos pra ir.” Mesmo que havia dito aquilo, Kyungsoo não ousou sair do carro.

Byun havia entendido que ele não ia falar mais sobre aquilo aquela noite. Mas entendeu que não precisava. Tinham todo o tempo do mundo, então não tinha porque a pressa. Por isso, Baekhyun foi quem tomou a iniciativa, saindo do lado do passageiro e caminhando até sua porta que foi aberta logo depois.

Estendeu-lhe a mão fina com um sorriso retangular no rosto.

“Vem.” Apenas uma palavra, mas com muito significado.

Achou que o chef havia entendido o recado, pois deu um pequeno sorriso agradecido, aceitando a sua mão de bom grado. Seguiram juntos até a entrada da festa como dois bons amigos que deviam ser.

Ou pelo menos como pensavam que eram.

  
  


A entrada da festa era mais do que o confeiteiro poderia imaginar em qualquer um de seus sonhos. Haviam luzes por todos os lugares e flores que arrematavam a casa grande como uma fantasia de conto de fadas. Baekhyun percebeu que talvez Yuri fosse uma pessoa bem romântica.

Era uma casa grande, com o quintal inteiramente iluminado e mesas decoradas por toda a sua extensão. Tudo parecia mágico e bem estruturado. O ruivo tentava consumir tudo com os pequenos olhos, sem perder nenhum detalhe.

“Aposto que é um spoiler do casamento, sempre costumam fazer tal coisa.” Kyungsoo falava baixo, para que apenas ele pudesse lhe escutar.

Ambos já passavam da entrada, deixando o vinho como presente para os cuidados dos hosts que preparavam a festa. Do não demorou muito com os registros e verificação de identidade e logo estava ao seu lado com o cenho preocupado.

“Tudo bem, Baekkie?” O ruivo apenas sorriu, afetado.

“Está sim. É só que… uau, é bastante coisa pra mim.” Parecia estar em um mundo completamente paralelo.

Claro que era acostumado com o status de luxo do Dyo’s, mas sua aparência era tão amigável e aconchegante que esquecia que trabalhava em um restaurante grã fino.

Bem, agora seria bem difícil de não se lembrar.

“Não se preocupe com isso. Não estamos aqui por eles, só aproveite a festa.” Aproveitar a festa?

Ah.

Será que podia fazer isso sem surtar? Ou pagar algum mico? Não fazia ideia.

“Certo, chef.” O careca se aproximou com um sorriso, lhe empurrando com uma mão sob a sua lombar.

Ah, isso não ia dar muito certo.

“Vamos, Byun. Descole os pés dessa entrada.” Baekhyun riu, enquanto lhe acompanhavam para dentro da casa. Não esperava que a voz grossa voltaria a falar, mas então Kyungsoo se aproximou do seu ouvido por meros segundos: “E é Kyungsoo, sabe disso.” Byun engoliu em seco.

Sim, infelizmente sabia muito bem daquilo.

O salão era enorme. 

Grande mesmo. 

As luzes de dentro eram um pouco mais aconchegante que as que tinha visto lá fora. Era uma decoração um tanto romântica, mas que ainda havia um pouco do sensual. A luz ajudava muito para que isso acontecesse.

Baekhyun notou que havia várias mesas ali também, além de uma mesa enorme decorada com doces. Ah, isso o fez feliz. Já se dirigia para lá, quando teve o pulso agarrado.

“Hey, formiguinha.” O ruivo arregalou os olhos. 

Do nunca havia lhe chamado daquele jeito antes.

“O-o que?” Kyungsoo sorriu o seu melhor sorriso em formato de coração.

De repente o mundo havia encontrado a paz novamente, Byun tinha certeza disso. O sorriso era tão sincero e brilhante que foi como um flecha diretamente apontada no seu coração.

“Vamos cumprimentar os noivos primeiro, depois podemos ver os doces. Na verdade, também estou ansioso para isso.” Ele tinha razão, estava sendo mal educado.

“Desculpe, chef. Força do hábito.” O outro concordou, mas logo depois lhe deu um olhar de repreensão.

“Kyungsoo. Hoje não sou seu chef, Baekkie. Tente relaxar.” Não tinha que lhe lembrar disso toda hora, mas Baekhyun pensou que talvez fosse importante para ele.

“Força do hábito.” Kyungsoo sorriu novamente, de uma maneira diferente.

“Vamos ter que quebrar alguns dos seus hábitos.” Ele estava fazendo uma piada?

Byun riu diante da figura que era Kyungsoo sendo sarcástico. Não estava mesmo esperando por algo como aquilo.

“Ok. Você venceu.” Ele sorria, enquanto ainda lhe guiava com as mãos sob a sua lombar.

Ambos seguiram até o centro do salão, onde havia várias pessoas. Baekhyun, claro, não conhecia ninguém, então apenas sorria amarelo para todos enquanto Kyungsoo os cumprimentava e o apresentava como “ _Meu confeiteiro chef_ ”. Dá pra acreditar? Inventando cargos para esse bando de rico metido? Kyungsoo não tinha limites!

Assim que achou que estava livre de todo o fingimento e profissionalismo meramente criado na hora, Yuri apareceu. Parecia radiante com seu vestido prateado e brilhos por todos os lados. Estava acompanhada de uma garota que Byun achou poder se passar por sua filha, pois tinham praticamente o mesmo corte de cabelo.

“Olá meus queridinhos, fico feliz que tenham vindo!” Kyungsoo, que antes sorria grande para todos os lados, agora estava congelado ao lado do confeiteiro sem dizer ao menos uma palavra. 

A outra garota sorria em deboche, enquanto fez uma reverência para o careca.

“Olá, Kyungsoo Oppa. Quanto tempo não o vejo.” A mão que estava na lombar do ruivo se moveu diretamente para o bolso em forma de punho.

O baixinho parecia tão nervoso, de uma maneira que Baekhyun nunca havia visto antes.

“Mina…” Foi tudo o que pôde falar.

“Ah, sim! Mina será minha dama de honra.” A menina sorriu com amor para Yuri de uma maneira que Baekhyun julgou ser sincera.

Mas a maneira que seu chef a olhava poderia muito bem parecer que ela estava lhe matando a facadas. O confeiteiro começou a ficar preocupado.

“Uh… eu vou…” Baekhyun fez menção de sair.

Nem por um decreto ficaria no meio daquela conversa, aquilo era demaid para sua saúde mental.

Mas então não esperava o que estava por vir.

Em um reflexo, Do moveu a mão diretamente para o seu pulso, lhe prendendo no lugar.

“Onde vai?” Parecia pedir para que ele não pirasse.

Não era que Byun estivesse pirando (bem, talvez um pouco), mas ele não gostaria de ficar no meio de confusões familiares. Já bastava a sua própria família para ter que lidar.

“Banheiro…?” Não sabia porque estava perguntando.

“Eu te levo. Sei onde estão, eu mesma decorei tudo por lá.” Foi a garota Mina quem se pronunciou, porém Kyungsoo já havia tomado frente da situação.

“Tudo bem, eu o levo. Vamos.” Sem dar chance de resposta alguma, Kyungsoo foi marchando duro na direção da qual julgava se encontrar o banheiro.

Ou pelo menos era o que Baekhyun achava.

Algumas manobras na multidão depois, ambos se encontravam em um lugar um pouco afastado, no fundo do quintal. Havia algumas decorações com madeiras e vinhas, tudo bem arrumado para a festa. As luzes eram confortáveis e faziam com que os olhos de Baekhyun ficassem como meia lua.

Kyungsoo apenas seguiu para perto barra que separava o resto do quintal da festa. Parecia nervoso, como no dia em que havia socado um saco na dispensa. 

O ruivo só esperava que não fosse ele o saco da vez.

“Eu não acredito nisso. Não acredito, merda!”

“O-o que está acontecendo?” Do suspirou, abaixando-se de costas para Baekhyun.

Por que diabos ele estava se agachando?

“Kyungsoo… você está bem?” O baixinho passou as mãos pelos cabelos novamente, respirando para recuperar o ar.

“Talvez seja uma crise, não sei… Eu realmente esperava vê-la nunca mais.” 

“Mina?” 

“Sim.” O ruivo não sabia o que dizer.

Será que deveria perguntar, ou esperar que falasse? Pela sua reação, a garota deveria ser mais uma das socialites irritantes que não saía do seu pé. Baekhyun realmente odiava essa gente rica. Achavam que tudo girava em torno dos tijolos verdes cifrados, eram horríveis.

Mas infelizmente trabalhava para todos eles.

O ruivo se aproximando, estendendo a mão para que o moreno se levantasse. O que ele fez, com um pouco de dificuldade. 

Baekhyun moveu a mão até seus ombros, logo depois de lhe puxar para um abraço um pouco sem jeito. Não queria que a crise dele piorasse. Ou o que quer que fosse que estivesse passando.

“Não se preocupe, Soo. Eu ‘tô aqui.” O outro concordou com um aceno, bem ao lado da sua cabeça.

“É só que… eu sei que isso é obra do meu pai. Eu tenho certeza disso. Ele não desistiu da sua ideia de me tornar seu pião de tabuleiro.” Sussurrou.

Ah… então havia entendido tudo.

“Ela é sua noiva?” Kyungsoo se afastou na mesma hora, enojado.

“Que? Por Deus, Baekkie. Não! Nem por um decreto!”

“Mas vai ser… ou pelo menos, querem que ela seja.”

“Sim… tudo em prol de unir as companhias. Na verdade…” O moreno dessa vez olhou para o confeiteiro, um pouco nervoso. “Mina e eu já namoramos por um tempo.” Baekhyun arregalou os olhos.

“Sério?” 

“Ora, por quê? Não pareço namorável?” Estava brincando, mas o que quase saiu da boca do confeiteiro foi: “ _Não!_ ”

“N-não, não é isso…” O outro sorriu.

“Não era um namoro de verdade, foi fingimento. Ela não gostava de mim, eu também não gostava dela. Na verdade, não a suporto, se você quer saber…” Baekhyun desconfiava que ele não gostava de muitas pessoas no geral, mas resolveu deixar pra lá.

“E por quanto tempo foi isso?"

“Longos 3 anos. Praticamente meu tempo no ensino médio.” Tentou não parecer tão chocado quanto estava.

Três anos era um longo tempo para um relacionamento. Ele mesmo nunca havia conseguido manter os seus por mais de meses, então era bem impressionante, considerando que ambos não se gostavam. Ou será que…

“Você tem certeza que ela não gosta de você?” Kyungsoo franziu o cenho.

“Claro. Por quê?”

“Por que eu não acho que ela viria a uma festa, sabendo da pressão sobre o casamento, se ela não gostasse de você.” Do riu, achando graça.

“Impossível, Baekkie. Você está sendo ingênuo.” Duvidava muito.

“Eu acho que talvez o ingênuo seja você.” Kyungsoo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

“Está me dando um sermão?” O ruivo riu.

“Não seja ridículo, estou apenas avisando. É o que faz sentido, se quer saber.”

“O que? Que ela seja apaixonada por mim?” Kyungsoo riu, desacreditado. “Baekkie… ela fez um inferno na minha vida. Tentava fazer com que eu virasse um deles a todo custo, além de…” Dessa vez ele parou, chamando a atenção do rapaz.

“Além de quê?”

“Falar comigo... de maneira inapropriada.” Bingo.

“Bem, você pode culpá-la?” Perguntou inocente, sem perceber o que havia acabado de insinuar.

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, enquanto Do apenas sorria pequeno para ele.

“O que você quer dizer…?”

“O-ora que v-você… hm, veja só… você é um bom partido, certo...? Quer dizer… tem o próprio negócio. É esforçado, sabe dividir as relações pessoais e está sempre acreditando no potencial das outras pessoas. Também é divertido, e… eu vejo como você cuida do Sr. Park. Você é uma boa pessoa, Kyungsoo, não deixem que te façam crer o contrário.” ‘ _E também tem uma bunda maravilhosa, então é claro que ela ia dar em cima de você!_ ’, foi o que Baekhyun não ousou dizer.

Kyungsoo cruzou os braços, perdendo um pouco a pose de brincalhão diante dos elogios. Parecia extremamente tímido. As orelhas, o ruivo percebeu, estavam se pintando em um tom avermelhado.

Ah, Baekhyun queria muito apertá-lo.

“Se você diz…” Sussurrou baixinho novamente.

Baekhyun não ia mentir: amava esse traço dele. Todas as vezes que o chef parecia querer falar apenas com ele, sussurrava baixo para que só o ruivo escutasse. Era uma forma de comunicação entre os dois que ele apreciava.

“Claro que sim! Também aposto que ela ficou doida quando lhe viu todo careca no estilo Vin Diesel.” Kyungsoo deu seu famoso sorriso em formato de coração.

A mão involuntariamente foi até o cabelo que já estava bem mais crescido do que antes, sustentando até um pequeno topete. Mas claro que Baekhyun não iria perder a oportunidade de lhe perturbar.

“Acho que talvez eu deveria deixar crescer.” O confeiteiro negou com um aceno.

“Acho que você está falando asneiras.” 

“Ficou bonito desse jeito?” Perguntou, curioso de verdade.

Byun sorriu retangular. Sua inocência simplesmente surgia sem aviso as vezes.

“Sim, sim. Ficou, chef.” Do sorriu envergonhado.

“Certo. Vou me lembrar de marcar um salão essa semana.” Baekhyun apenas riu em resposta.

“O que estão fazendo aqui?” Ambos pularam assustados com a voz grossa e arrastada que surgiu diante deles.

Assim que Baekhyun se virou, percebeu que era apenas Park Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol! Quer me matar de susto?” Kyungsoo estava mais vermelho do que o cabelo do confeiteiro.

Byun não entendia muito o motivo daquilo: não estavam fazendo nada demais.

“Estão procurando por vocês dois. Aparentemente, alguém ficou interessado em um dos doces desse daí.” Park o indicou com a cabeça, sorrindo largo, mostrando todos os dentes.

Baekhyun congelou no mesmo lugar. Não era possível que iria ter que lidar com clientes aquela hora, não estava minimamente preparado para isso.

“Primeiro temos que analisar qual a amostragem que trouxeram do restaurante. Fale para a pessoa que logo mais nós iremos encontrá-la.” 

“Certo, Kyungja.” Baekhyun sorriu com o apelido do mais alto, mas Park não parecia tão feliz ao perceber isso.

Franziu o cenho para o menor, que estava sem entender nada.

“Chanyeol, pare com isso!” Kyungsoo reclamou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Park fez um pequeno bico antes de ir embora.

“Por Deus, as vezes ele parece uma criança.”

“Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado?” Byun sempre tinha medo de estragar as coisas, era um pouco famoso por isso.

“Não, Baekkie. Chanyeol é apenas um ciumento nato.”

“Entendo…” Kyungsoo olhava para ele com uma certa intensidade.

“Se você quiser, não precisa me acompanhar. Sei que não gosta de tudo isso… eu também não. Mas…” Fez uma pausa, olhando para os pés, como se fosse difícil prosseguir com o que queria dizer. “Eu realmente queria lhe agradecer por vir. Me sinto melhor com você aqui.” O ruivo não disse nada por um tempo.

Sabia que aquilo era importante para ele. Havia entendido pelo contexto que Kyungsoo provavelmente não se sentia bem na própria família. Mas não imaginava que sua presença ali mudaria alguma coisa.

O chef parecia ficar mais nervoso a cada segundo que Baekhyun permanecia calado, então ele abriu um sorriso divertido para ele.

“Aigoo, Ajuhssi. Não precisa me agradecer. Vamos, vamos fechar alguns negócios.” O outro concordou com um aceno e um sorriso tímido.

Do seguiu na sua frente, com o caminhar decidido até o salão. O confeiteiro, por outro lado, apenas rezava para que o universo não fizesse uma conspiração contra o seu coração. Já era difícil o suficiente enganar os seus desejos carnais sobre o pequeno Satanás, se as coisas começassem a se misturar, sabia que não poderia ignorar.

Baekhyun sempre fora um tolo quando apaixonado. Entregava seu coração inteiro, na maior intensidade que poderia oferecer. Mas nem sempre a recíproca lhe era oferecido. E dessa vez ele não estava disposto a ter que pagar para ver.

  
  
  


Ambos seguiram até a mesa decorada com os mais diversos doces que poderia imaginar. Alguns ele mesmo havia feito, outros, eram obra de Park Sooyoung. A menina era talentosa, então ele não se surpreendeu ao ver que tudo estava impecável.

“Sooyoung trabalhou bem aqui.” Kyungsoo disse em voz baixa.

Baekhyun olhou para os doces que estavam sendo servidos na mesa. 

Não fazia ideia porque estava esperando por uma boa e recheada éclair de chocolate, talvez apenas porque era o seu doce favorito da vida inteira.

O chef também parecia ter notado algo na exposição, pois torcia os lábios de uma maneira que só Byun conseguia ver, por estar tão perto dele.

"Eu realmente estava esperando por uma éclair de nozes. Achei que tinha falado para Sooyoung fazer." Kyungsoo sussurrou em seu ouvido para que os outros não ouvissem.

Baekhyun, no entanto, ficou bem surpreso. Chocado, na verdade.

O que ele estava dizendo? 

"Você pediu pela éclair? Por quê?" O chef franziu o cenho em confusão.

"É um bom doce para casamentos." Ah, certo.

Que idiota.

Por um minuto o ruivo pensou que Kyungsoo poderia estar pensando em seu gosto pessoal. Era claro que não tinha como saber que era seu doce favorito, nunca falaram sobre isso antes. O careca não era nenhum vidente.

"E além do mais..." Kyungsoo deu um sorriso infantil, com direito da aparição do formato de coração. "É o meu doce favorito."

Agora sim ele estava bem surpreso.

Como, no inferno, aquilo podia acontecer?

"V-você 'tá falando sério?" Não pode nem ao menos esconder a surpresa no tom de voz. "Pois é o meu também!" Kyungsoo alargou seu sorriso, ligeiramente feliz.

"Acho que isso quer dizer alguma coisa, Baekkie." O ruivo ficou mudo.

O que queria dizer com aquilo?

Aquilo não queria dizer nada! Uma simples coincidência. Não tinha nada a ver com a Lua, ou qualquer asneira que sua amiga Irene adora inventar. Não mesmo!

"Você tem que fazer uma éclair pra mim. Eu estou te convocando para tal." Baekhyun riu baixo.

Seria cômico se não fosse trágico.

"Acontece chef... que não faço a mínima ideia de como fazer uma." 

"Como assim? Tenho certeza que a sua éclair é a melhor de todo o mundo!"

"Ah... definitivamente não." O baixinho riu novamente. "É o único doce que não sei fazer." Kyungsoo fez uma pausa.

"Jura?" Ele falava de modo divertido.

"Sim. Infelizmente meu doce favorito é o único que não sei fazer." Isso o frustrava muito, na verdade. Mais do que gostaria de admitir.

Baekhyun não levava bem o peso do fracasso. Era a sua maior dificuldade de todo o mundo, aceitar que fez um erro fenomenal. Como era bem orgulhoso, dificilmente engolia as coisas que lhe aconteciam.

Mas isso foi algo que ele simplesmente desistiu.

Não passaria a vida tentando algo que não havia nascido para fazer.

"Bem, ninguém é perfeito, certo?" Ele tentou brincar com o assunto, mas estava chateado.

Primeiro, porque tinha que admitir para o próprio chef a sua incompetência. E também porque, poxa, ele só queria poder comer uma éclair quando quisesse!

"Acho que sim..." Kyungsoo estava um pouco confuso. "Mas... você tentou, certo? Quer dizer... agora? Ou outras vezes ao longo da sua carreira?" O ruivo riu sem graça.

Se havia tentado? Ele praticamente poderia abrir sua própria franquia com loja de éclairs pelo mundo inteiro, apenas com a quantidade de sobremesas fracassados.

Chega a ser doloroso a quantidade de dinheiro que havia ido para o lixo.

"Sim, tentei. Várias e várias vezes. Sehun quase me matou por fazê-lo comer tantas éclairs ruins." Do franziu o cenho.

"Isso... Não pode ser possível."

"Eu te garanto, chef."

"Eu preciso de uma prova." Baekhyun cruzou os braços em desafio.

"Não acredita em mim Do Kyungsoo? Isso é um desafio?" O moreno lhe olhou divertido.

"Pode apostar que sim!" Baekhyun lhe estendeu uma mão.

“Então vamos fazer um trato. Eu aposto com você que não consigo fazer a maldita éclair, e aí você vai ter que me dar um dia de folga.” O outro concordou com um aceno, sorrindo largo.

“E se eu ganhar?”

“Bem, nesse caso, você até pode escolher o prêmio ou punição, não sei. Não importa muito, porque eu já sei que vou ganhar.” Kyungsoo se aproximou, puxando a mão esquerda do confeiteiro para um aperto.

“Isso é o que vamos ver.” O sorriso que ele dava dizia que o chef estava contando com a vitória.

O que não seria uma realidade. Baekhyun já planejava o que iria fazer com o seu dia de folga, quando ele apareceu novamente.

Só podia estar a fim de quebrar com o clima deles, pois estava acompanhado por alguém. Uma mulher que vestia uma peça inteiramente coberta por pedras e jóias. Com certeza muito rica.

“Com licença, senhores. Está bela dama está procurando por negócios.” A senhora ria, com os braços lançados aos de Chanyeol.

Deveria estar esperançosa para tirar uma casquinha do mais alto, já que ele parecia mais um modelo de revista no terno escuro e bem cortado.

Baekhyun fez uma reverência, que logo foi acompanhada por Kyungsoo. A senhora sorria mais.

“Então, quem é o confeiteiro de ouro?” Baekhyun sorriu amarelo pelo nervoso.

“É ele, Sra. Young.” Park lhe indicou com um aceno. “Byun Baekhyun.” O ruivo fez novamente uma reverência.

Até o fim da noite suas costas estaria queimando.

“Boa noite, Sra. Young. É uma prazer.”

“O prazer é inteiro meu, querido. Você é realmente um rapaz muito dedicado.” A mulher lhe analisava de cima a baixo, fazendo com que suas bochechas ruborizarassem.

Estava morrendo de vergonha.

Park olhou para o relógio, e novamente para Baekhyun com um olhar que gritava desespero. Ou não. Acontece que seu olhar era sempre tão arregalado que o ruivo não sabia distinguir.

“B-baekhyun… você… uh, vem comigo sim? Preciso de sua ajuda.” Kyungsoo que estava quieto até o momento franziu o cenho para o melhor amigo.

“O que você quer com ele?” Park olhou irritado para o baixinho.

“Assunto nosso. Vamos, Byun.” O rapaz apenas seguiu com os passos decididos até uma parte mais isolada.

Parecia algo como um fumódromo. O que diabos eles iriam fazer ali?

O ruivo apenas fez uma reverência educada e já ia seguir Park, quando teve uma mão lhe agarrando o pulso.

Será que ia passar a noite assim? 

Kyungsoo lhe olhava com tamanha intensidade que seus olhos negros pareciam lhe queimar. Aproximou os lábios do seu ouvido para que a mulher não pudesse lhe escutar.

Baekhyun tentava muito manter a compostura.

“Não deixe que ele te incomode, Baekkie. Não faço a mínima ideia do que Chanyeol quer com você, mas não hesite em me chamar se precisar, ok?” O ruivo concordou com a cabeça, antes de tomar o mesmo caminho que Chanyeol havia tomado antes.

Quando abriu a porta do lugar, percebeu que Park andava de um lado para o outro impaciente. Nem ao menos notou sua presença ali.

“Park… que diabos está fazendo?” Ah, mas que língua Byun.

Tinha mesmo que aprender a se portar.

“Fala baixo, Baek.” Hein?

Nunca havia lhe chamado daquele jeito antes.

“O que está acontecendo?” Park engoliu seco.

“Preciso que faça um favor pra mim.” Seu comportamento estava muito estranho, mas Byun resolveu apenas tentar acompanhar.

“Certo.” A desconfiança não passou despercebida pelo maior.

Chanyeol suspirou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo em formato de vírgula. Ele era um cara bem bonito, não podia negar. Tinha toda noção do porque Minseok ter ficado tão na dele durante todos esses três anos.

Byun lhe achava um guerreiro agora.

“Diga a Kyungsoo que eu tive que sair, mas não deixe que ele me veja.” Baekhyun sorriu largo.

“Fugindo, é? Que feio, Park.” Chanyeol respirou fundo.

“Escuta… diga a Kyungsoo que tive uma emergência, okay?” Até parece que Kyungsoo ia cair nessa. 

Chaanyeol deveria saber mais do próprio amigo.

“Emergência de quê?”

“Não importa, só diga isso. E não espalhe isso pra ninguém, por favor.” Isso fez com que Baekhyun ficasse bravo.

“Não vou ficar escondendo nada por você, se não for um bom motivo. Não posso ficar mentindo pra ele em seu nome.” Chanyeol recuou, surpreso.

“Nossa… tá legal. Tá bem…” Ergueu as mãos em redenção. “Mas vai precisar me ajudar. Entende? Não consigo fazer isso sozinho. Tem muita gente aqui.” Byun cruzou os braços.

“Primeiro você vai me dizer pra onde vai.” Baekhyun só queria ter certeza que ele não iria para nenhuma balada.

Sabia que Minseok nunca admitiria, mas estava gostando dele. E não seria o ruivo a pessoa a ajudar com que o suposto namorado do amigo tivesse encontros com outras pessoas.

Chanyeol apenas colocou as grandes mãos no rosto. Parecia… envergonhado? 

Deus…

“E-eu vou… ver uma pessoa.” Baekhyun torceu os lábios.

“Sua namorada?” O sarcasmo não saiu da voz, mas dessa vez não ligava.

Iria até o fim para tirar essa história a limpo.

“Baekhyun… por favor…”

“Olha, pensei que quisesse minha ajuda…” Isso era feio, muito feio.

Chantagem era o golpe mais baixo que alguém poderia dar. Mas pior do que isso, era a dor de um coração enganado.

Baekhyun já esteve nessa posição. Já havia ficado com caras héteros, se escondendo por aí pra depois ser tratado como um objeto sexual. Nunca iria permitir que seu amigo passasse pela mesma coisa.

Duvidava que Minseok também se sujeitaria a isso, mas o ruivo não estava disposto a contribuir.

“E-eu estou saindo com uma pessoa. E preciso buscá-la no trabalho, prometi que a levaria para casa hoje.” Isso fez com que ele parasse.

Não era Minseok quem havia dito que iria para a casa do orelhudo? Mas ainda não havia acabado a festa!

“Você está namorando?” Perguntou mais pra ver sua reação, pois já sabia a resposta.

Porém não esperava estar tão errado.

O sorriso dele se iluminou no mesmo instante, piscando uma covinha na bochecha.

“Sim.” Foi o que respondeu, alegremente.

Baekhyun entrou em estado de choque.

Será que Minseok sabia disso e não havia lhe falado? Será que haviam se acertado quando estava fora? Tantas perguntas…

“Tá bem, então. Eu ajudo você.” O grandão sorria enquanto procurava chaves no paletó que vestia, como se tivesse pressa.

E talvez tivesse mesmo.

“Só me acoberte, ok? Não precisa dizer nada. Escuta, Kyungsoo deve estar te procurando. Então vai lá, distraia ele pra mim, que eu saio daqui sem reboliços. Feito?” Ele era muito cara de pau mesmo.

“Ta bem.” Chanyeol sorriu grande, puxando o menor para um abraço surpresa.

“Não sabe como está me ajudando, Baek. Eu juro que te compenso no restaurante. Te ajudo a tirar um dia, não sei.” Baekhyun não estava fazendo aquilo por ele, mas não reclamou.

Se pudesse tirar uma folga não iria pestanejar.

“Não tem problema, Park. Agora, se me der licença…” O outro concordou, se afastando.

“Saia primeiro, depois eu vou.”

“Okay… boa sorte.” Chanyeol sorriu agradecido.

Seja lá a transa que Minseok tiver naquela noite, vai ter que lhe compensar por ter sido seu herói ali. Achava bom que o barman levasse aquilo em consideração quando abrisse o seu bar. Iria ter que fazer muitos lanches de graça para o ruivo como anos de agradecimento.

Caminhou até a mesa novamente, e notou que Park estava certo. Kyungsoo o procurava feito um louco, até mesmo se agachando nas mesas procurando por algum pertence seu que pudesse indicar onde estava sentado. E que agachamento! Baekhyun apenas admirava a habilidade do outro de dobrar os joelhos, evidenciando a bunda redonda na calça apertada.

Novamente a imagem das boxers poluindo sua mente como fumaça de chaminé.

Assim que se aproximou deixou um riso escapar, denunciando a sua chegada. Kyungsoo se virou para ele surpreso e aliviado ao mesmo tempo.

“Baekkie! Onde se meteu? Te procurei por toda parte. Achei que Chanyeol já havia te liberado.” Não podia falar a verdade, então mentiu.

“É… eu, uh… tinha ido ao banheiro.” Kyungsoo franziu o cenho.

Droga, sabia que não podia mentir. Kyungsoo era o mestre da desconfiança.

“E porque veio do lado oposto?” Perguntou, já sondando sua mentira.

“Porque eu já tinha saído do banheiro, então fui… ver o restante das decorações.” O moreno não estava comprando a sua mentira, mas resolveu deixar pra lá.

“Consegui outra cliente para gente. Sra. Young nos contratou para uma festa beneficente. Espero que goste de altura, pois vai ser na cobertura de um prédio.” Eita, peraí…

“O que?” Ah, ele não podia ficar irritado. Mas já estava ficando. “Você não me perguntou de novo?” Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos, assustado.

“Baekkie… eu não posso fazer isso sempre. Você sabe que negócios são…”

“São inteiramente da minha responsabilidade! Não acredito, Kyungsoo! Eu já havia te falado sobre isso!”

“Baekkie…” Sussurrou.

Ah, esse código não ia funcionar.

O confeiteiro se afastou, o deixando para trás.

Baekhyun foi até a mesa de drinks, para tentar colocar um pouco de juízo na própria cabeça.

Sua insegurança iria lhe arruinar, tinha plena consciência disso. Era muito difícil para ele acreditar em si mesmo, e encarar os desafios que a vida lhe dava. Alguns chamavam de auto sabotagem, Byun chamava apenas de burrice.

Mas ficava extremamente nervoso de poder cometer algum erro que fosse lhe levar ao fracasso. Porque odiava esse sentimento: de não ser suficiente.

Procurava por algo forte para beber quando se deparou com ela: Miyou Mina, suposta prometida do seu chefe. 

A garota exibia um sorriso no rosto, como se tivesse fazendo planos malignos na mente diabólica. E Baekhyun pensava que sim. Ela lhe deu um aceno de cabeça, até um pouco simpático pela cobra criada que era.

Baekhyun já estava saindo do lugar, quando ela desatou a falar

"Você é o confeiteiro, certo? O que fez todos os doces?" Como não sabia se era um oportunidade de negócios ou não, apenas forçou um sorriso amarelo para a menina.

"Sim, sim. Sou eu."

"Ah, prazer. Sou Mina. Da Myou Coorporation." Bem, não fazia ideia do que era aquela empresa, mas sorriu concordando.

"Claro. Prazer, Mina. Sou Byun Baekhyun." 

"Ah, eu sei disso." A garota sorriu largo. "Você sabe, eu estive lhe observando a noite inteira. Está como par de Kyungsoo?" O que? 

Que garotinha mais...

"Não. Eu sou seu funcionário." Achou bom deixar isso bem claro, já que podia haver pessoas escutando.

"Claro." A garota apontou para o terno que vestia. "No entanto está vestindo um dos ternos que comprei pra ele. Foda que ele nunca usou, aquele anãozinho ingrato." Isso fez com que Baekhyun arregalasse os olhos.

Que linguagem era aquela? Pensou que a garota manteria o mínimo de descrição.

"O-O que?"

"Corta essa, Baekhyun. Sei que são namorados. Não poderiam ser tão óbvios. Mas eu não ligo, cara. De boa. Fico feliz que o Soo tenha alguém na vida dele, saca." O ruivo estava mesmo confuso.

Primeiro que pensou que ela era apaixonado por Kyungsoo. Segundo porque… meu bom Deus, que linguagem era aquela?

"Oi?" Perguntou, tentando retomar o raciocínio.

"Olha, eu realmente não gosto de tudo isso aqui. Essas pessoas, a falsidade, isso não é pra mim." Byun não sabia o que dizer.

Nunca havia passado por isso antes. Conselheiro de socialites não estava no seu top de dez trabalhos que constava no seu currículo.

"Ah... entendo."

"Não, meu, você não entende não.” Bem, isso era óbvio. Mas deixou passar. “Eu sou totalmente a garota que quer dar um chute no rabo desses corporativos. Eu odeio todos eles. Eu odeio esse país." Uou.

“Bem… então dê, oras.”

“O que?”

“Se você quer ir embora, vá. Não perca sua vida por causa da família. Um segredo? Às vezes eles nem ao menos liga pra você.” A garota concordou como se tivesse ouvido Martin Luther King discursar.

“Porra cara, você tem toda razão. Pro inferno todos eles. Hey, vem aqui, vamos brindar. A liberdade de escolhas na minha vida.” Era um brinde egoísta, mas o ruivo apenas a seguiu.

Assim que a garota tomou seu shot de alguma coisa, balançou os polegares positivamente para ele, e foi em direção a saída do lugar.

Desde quando Irene chorou nos seus ombros no baile de formatura, Baekhyun achava que nunca havia tido uma situação tão estranha com uma mulher.

Mas praticamente havia incentivado uma socialite a fazer loucuras pelo mundo.

O ruivo deu de ombros.

Pelo menos a vida dela seria divertida.

  
  
  


O restaurante não estava tão cheio quando as nove horas bateu no relógio.

Minseok tinha poucas tarefas para terminar antes que o Dyo’s fechasse. Era uma noite calma de primavera e tinha medo que seria agraciado com a chuva quando fosse embora. Odiava isso, pois o capacete da moto não era de todo o bom para enxergar.

O barman foi até os fundos, tirando o lixo em um saco preto e grande. Não estava tão cheio, mas não tão vazio. Quase a metáfora barata do copo com água.

Mais ou menos como se sentia, também.

Não sabia até onde esse lance com Park Chanyeol iria começar a se embaralhar. Porque sabia que iria, era uma questão de tempo.

Assim que jogou o saco fora, e se virou para a porta novamente, tomou um baita susto. Park Chanyeol estava parado atrás da porta fechada, com os olhos arregalados para si.

“Caralho, Park! Quer me matar?” O grandão se aproximou rapidamente dele, tampando a boca com as mãos grandes.

“Shh… não podem saber que estou aqui.” O moreno franziu o cenho, confuso.

Sinalizou para que tirasse as mãos de si, o que ele o fez, lhe obedecendo.

Minseok puxou uma respiração.

“Olha… por mais que eu ame um  _roleplay_ , sequestro não é a minha praia. Talvez um de chef para funcionário. Sabe… algo da minha experiência.” Chanyeol ruborizou.

“Perdoe-me, Minseok. Não queria te assustar. Eu só… eu não podia estar aqui.” O moreno sorriu fraco, sem graça alguma.

Sabia que isso ia acontecer, mas não achou que fosse tão cedo. Então eles estavam se escondendo, já? Só podia ser palhaçada.

O barman respirou fundo antes de continuar.

“Olha… Park… eu entendo que você não pode se expor e toda essa merda que héteros fazem por aí… eu realmente não ligo. Não me importo. Mas, eu gostaria de poder sair por aí quando eu bem entendesse, sem ninguém me privando de ser quem eu sou.” Chanyeol ficou em silêncio sem saber o que dizer.

Olhava para ele como um cachorrinho perdido e confuso no meio da cidade. Era tragicamente fofo de se ver. Acabou amolecendo o coração de Minseok.

“Tá’, ‘tá, eu… entendo que você é novo nisso, coisa e tal.”

“Min…” Sussurrou, fazendo com que o outro prestasse atenção em si.

Nunca havia lhe chamado daquele jeito antes, era uma novidade.

“Sim?”

“Não é por isso que vim escondido.”

“O que?”

“Vim porque fugi da festa. Vim te pegar mais cedo.” Minseok arregalou os olhos pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Que merda aquele grandão estava dizendo? Estava louco?

“Você o que?” Chanyeol sorriu grande, aproximando-se mais perto de si.

O abraçou pela cintura, quase dando uma volta inteira pela largura das mãos. Park abaixou o nariz até o pescoço do barman, sentindo seu cheiro de menta exalar. Já havia se tornado extremamente reconfortante.

Minseok apenas arfou em resposta.

Park depositou beijos breves por toda a extensão de seu pescoço, parando ao pé do ouvido para sussurrar:

“Senti sua falta, baixinho. Muita.” O moreno riu da sua manha.

“Você me viu hoje de manhã, Sr. Park.” Chanyeol fez um beicinho que pode ser sentido apenas porque ainda não havia desgrudado do pescoço alheio.

“Não importa. Eu te avisei que iria te ver.” Minseok não estava nem um pouco acostumado com isso.

Nunca alguém havia precisado dele antes, sendo sempre o contrário. Estava sendo uma experiência em tanto.

“Yeollie… não pode agir desse jeito. Te avisei que não poderia te dar essa atenção, preciso trabalhar.”

“Não seja maldoso, o restaurante já está fechando.” Chanyeol se afastou novamente, dessa vez buscando pelos seus lábios em um beijo casto. “Por favor, vem comigo… eu tenho comida pra gente.” Isso chamou a atenção do pequeno.

“Você comprou comida…? Por que?”

“Pra você, ora. Não pode ficar sem comer.” Minseok riu novamente.

Achava que faria muito disso pelo resto da noite.

“Você quer que eu passe a noite com você, é isso?”

“Não foi o que combinamos?” Sim, havia sido mesmo.

Mas Minseok continuava achando tudo aquilo surreal.

“Tudo bem, então. Vamos juntos.”

“S-se você não quiser ir, tudo bem. Eu entendo.” Estava visivelmente nervoso com aquilo.

Minseok sorriu grande, achando graça. Park Chanyeol era uma pessoa de dois extremos, bem difícil de entender. Uma hora lhe atacava com paixão e na outra, retraia todas as suas vontades em prol do poder de escolha de Minseok.

Aquilo nem sempre havia acontecido com ele, então não estava acostumado.

“Tudo bem, Park. Eu quero sim. Nunca lhe disse do contrário.”

“Aah…” Parecia aliviado. “Ufa!” Ele realmente havia dito aquilo.

Minseok se aproximou puxando sua face para um beijo mais profundo.

Park gemeu entre seus lábios, agarrando parte da coxa esquerda para cima. As mãos grandes do sommelier lhe apertavam com uma certa força, como se quisesse trazê-lo para dentro de si. Minseok partiu o beijo, puxando o maior pelo pescoço e depositando lambidinhas ali enquanto sorria.

Chanyeol riu, encolhendo o corpo pelos arrepios.

“Faz cócegas.” O barman sorriu, levando a mão até sua face.

“Você tem cócegas no pescoço?” O grandão concordou com um sorriso tímido.

“Sempre tive. Mas depende muito de como são feitas.” O menor ergueu uma sobrancelha.

“É mesmo?”

“Ah… não… Min… tenha piedade.” Minseok sorriu safado, se aproximando com um olhar determinado.

Abaixou até a altura do umbigo do maior, levantado parte da camisa cara devagar. Olhava de baixo para cima, com uma expressão nada boa. Sabia que ele entenderia o recado. Mas Chanyeol entrou em total desespero.

“Não… não aqui, Min. Vamos embora.” O barman continuou sorrindo, enquanto foi puxando a camisa cara para cima.

Park estava hipnotizado. Só teve alguma reação quando o menor lhe deu um chupão bem em baixo do umbigo.

As mãos de Park voaram até os seus ombros, puxando-o para cima de uma vez.

Minseok riu.

“Você é a própria tentação… o que eu faço com você?” Perguntou já com a respiração afetada.

Minseok percebeu que era muito fácil seduzi-lo. E tão divertido, com certeza seu passatempo preferido do momento.

“Você quer me punir, Yeollie?” O maior fechou os olhos. “Você sabe que não liguei quando me deu aqueles tapas. Ontem mesmo, no chão da minha sala.” Os olhos dele se abriram de imediato, negros de luxúria.

Minseok sorriu tão grande que poderia rachar o rosto. Era como brincar com o próprio Hulk.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos da nuca do outro, acariciando como se não estivesse esperando por um ataque.

“Minseok…” Gemeu rouco, esperando pelo menor.

“Sim…?”

“Vamos embora. Agora.” O moreno sorriu novamente.

Havia enfim conseguido o que queria.

  
  
  


Baekhyun estava se sentindo muito mal. Praticamente um bruxo (e não era do Harry Potter).

A discussão com Kyungsoo havia sido bem besta, mas o suficiente para que o garoto sumisse da festa. Era ridículo.

Baekhyun se sentia ridículo.

Então é claro que que estava fazendo o esforço de procura-lo por todos os cantos. Já havia passado pelo banheiro, entradas e saídas do local, todas as mesas decoradas, e até mesmo perguntado para Yuri, que estava bêbada demais para lhe responder qualquer coisa.

Não que Baekhyun estivesse muito diferente. 

Sua cabeça girava um pouco, pois havia passado um tempinho a mais em meio a tanto álcool. Sabia que não teria aquilo de novo, então aproveitou.

Mas agora estava se arrependendo.

Foi até o lugar que haviam ido mais cedo, com esperança de que ele estivesse na mesma posição de antes. Quando chegou lá, percebeu estava certo.

Kyungsoo estava sentado, com o corpo virado em frente as barras de madeira que separavam os dois extremos do lugar.

Baekhyun apenas lhe observou por um tempo.

Não sabia o que se passava no coração do seu chefe, mas fazia uma boa ideia.

Seu pai era uma pessoa horrível e isso irritava o ruivo profundamente. As pessoas poderiam imaginar que nenhuma pessoa em sã consciência conseguia ser tão má para o próprio filho, porém não era assim que funcionava.

Baekhyun sabia muito bem disso.

Mas sabia que agora talvez seria sua culpa pelo estado melancólico do outro.

Aproximou-se de Kyungsoo com passos silenciosos, e se agachou por trás de suas costas devagar. As mãos foram até os seus olhos, fazendo o chef pular. O ruivo aproximou a boca do ouvido do menor, sussurrando:

“Adivinha quem é…” Kyungsoo riu, cobrindo as mãos com as suas.

“Realmente não faço ideia. Será que posso pedir por dicas?” Perguntou.

“Ajuhssi… além de esquecido também está ficando surdo?” Sua voz arrastada denunciava que estava pelo menos um pouco alegre.

“Sim, estou… então tenha pena de mim.” Baekhyun sorriu largo.

“Vou te dar uma dica só: eu sou um amigo seu.” Kyungsoo fingiu pensar.

“Hmm… Chanyeol?”

“Errado.” Kyungsoo suspirou.

“Ah, eu preciso de mais dicas.”

“Se eu te der mais uma, ficará fácil demais.”

“Você tem que facilitar pra mim, eu sou míope.” Baekhyun gargalhou dessa vez.

“Ah… Baekkie… é você! Reconheço essa risada em qualquer lugar.” O coração do ruivo vacilou.

Retirou os dedos sob os olhos de Kyungsoo devagar, enquanto se afastava. O chef ficou um pouco confuso, e se levantou do lugar onde estava sentado. Assim que se encararam, percebeu que seus olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos como se tivesse chorado.

“Soo…” O outro negou com a cabeça.

“Tudo bem, Baekkie.” Sua voz era baixa, como se tivesse muito envergonhado por aquilo.

“Desculpe. Vim aqui porque me sinto um idiota.” O moreno sorriu pequeno.

“Não é isso Baekkie, é que acabei…” Sussurrou baixinho. Baekhyun percebeu que era mais uma de suas confissões. “Meu pai, ele…”

“O que o desgraçado fez dessa vez?” Deveria ter se segurado, mas já estava cansado.

Tanto por Kyungsoo, tanto pela vida. Odiava pessoas que se aproveitavam de situações, como tinha certeza que o velho Do era.

O chef apenas negou com a cabeça, suspirando fundo. Não ia falar. Baekhyun ia matar aquele cara, havia acabado com a capacidade de Kyungsoo confiar nas pessoas. Sabia muito disso.

Byun se aproximou dele devagar, olhando nos olhos grandes que tinha. Não estava mais com medo, percebia isso, mas a intensidade ainda estava ali. O ruivo passou o braço pelas suas costas, como um abraço de bailarino, e aproximou seu corpo do seu. Ficaram assim por um momento, até que apenas o silêncio falava pelos dois. Não sabia quantas vezes haviam ficado naquela posição só naquele dia, mas era bem confortável. Então apenas continuaram.

Bem longe, podia se ouvir uma música. Era um ritmo de piano bem bonito. A melodia crescia devagar, e se arrastava levemente até os ouvidos de Baekhyun.

Começou a mexer o corpo no ritmo suave, balançando com Kyungsoo, apenas de um lado para o outro. O embalo era confortável, e nenhum dos dois se quer diziam alguma coisa.

Os olhos estavam trancados juntos, e sabia que os corações também obedeciam ao ritmo leve que os embalava.

Kyungsoo juntou a mão esquerda com a sua, entrelaçando os dedos nos seus. A palma da mão macia envolvia a sua em um aperto quente. O ruivo moveu com a cabeça ao lado da sua como se estivesse hipnotizado por aquele momento. Baekhyun não percebeu quando começou a cantar baixinho no ouvido do moreno, apenas soltando alguns murmúrios, sem letra alguma. O menor colocou uma das mãos em suas costas, ainda o abraçando para si.

“Baekkie…” Foi o que conseguiu sussurrar. 

Baekhyun continuou murmurando com a música ao fundo. Mantia a voz lenta e calma, tentando fazer chegar até o outro, que não lhe soltava. Assim que a música chegou ao fim, Kyungsoo se afastou um pouco para olhar em seus olhos. Ainda estavam um pouco vermelhos, mas mais do isso, estavam sinceros. Parecia dizer o não dito ali. Que lhe agradecia por ter vindo, e que sentia muito.

Baekhyun respondeu que não era sua culpa. Que entendia o seu lado, e que sua insegurança, às vezes, falava bem alto.

Toda a conversa não dita foi compreendida apenas entre as trocas de olhares.

Byun sentia o coração acelerado.

Suspirou fundo, e descansou sua testa com a dele. Ainda mantinham as mãos juntas, em um aperto que não achava possível separar. Sentia-se bem mais confortável ali, do que em qualquer momento da sua vida inteira. Por isso foi que percebeu: provavelmente já estava mais encrencado do que gostaria.

Estava ponderando entre fazer o que o coração mandava, e fazer o que era certo. Mas as vezes seu coração era um halterofilista, e a força que fazia sobre si era maior do que podia imaginar.

Quando seu por si, já estava inclinado com os seus lábios selados juntos com os do moreno. Sentia o volume da boca quente, e a maciez dos lábios grossos contra os seus.

Baekhyun sugou primeiro seu lábio inferior, para depois pedir a abertura que queria. A língua de Kyungsoo era calma, e abria espaço dentro da sua boca com uma tranquilidade que nada combinava com o ritmo do seu coração.

Podia senti-lo batendo na garganta.

Seu beijo tinha sabor de maracujá. Quando constatou isso, tentou sentir o máximo possível desse sabor, abraçando a própria língua com a dele, chupando-a e indo até o fundo de sua boca.

Maracujá passou a ser a fruta favorita de Baekhyun a partir daquele momento.

As mãos do outro se separaram das suas, movendo até seu rosto. Kyungsoo acariciava sua bochecha com o polegar, com uma delicadeza que ia direto até o coração de Baekhyun. Ele era suave, calmo e morno, como uma daquelas brisas de verão ensolarado.

Os lábios grossos do outro desceram até seu queixo, com beijos castos, fazendo com que suspiros se soltassem da boca do ruivo.

“Soo…” Sussurrou baixinho.

Kyungsoo parou no mesmo momento, com os olhos grudados nos seus. Não dizia nada, mas não achou que precisasse. Apenas aproximou o corpo de Baekhyun, segurando-o mais para perto enquanto aprofundava mais o beijo que trocavam.

Baekhyun, com os olhos fechados, sentia as carícias que ele lhe fazia pelo corpo. Os toques sutis na cintura, os que passavam pelo seu rosto, e até mesmo o leve passar dos dedos na nuca. Eram todos pequenos e leves, mas que fazia uma boa diferença na maneira em que o beijo se aprofundava.

O moreno não lhe dava descanso.

Seus lábios já estavam buscando por ar, quando Kyungsoo os separou novamente.

Descansava a testa na sua, e suspirava com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Selou os lábios de Baekhyun delicadamente, em um beijo casto.

O confeiteiro nunca havia se sentido daquela maneira na vida inteira.

Nenhum dos caras com os quais havia ficado antes se comparava a Kyungsoo. Seu jeito delicado, e ao mesmo tempo intenso, era uma combinação que só o fazia se sentir necessitado.

Querido.

Jamais pensou que poderia se sentir assim para alguém. Principalmente alguém por quem se sentia atraído.

Pronto, estava aí.

Havia confessado.

Estava mesmo profundamente atraído por Do Kyungsoo.


	20. Cornet de Mourat

O clima dentro do carro estava bem leve,  quase como se pudessem estar de férias. A festa tinha até que acabado bem, apesar da noiva ter vomitado boa parte dela no quintal da casa alugada... o que iria lhe dar uma dor de cabeça que Baekhyun não iria querer imaginar. Mas considerando que havia experimentado os lábios de Kyungsoo nos seus, então já podia contar como uma experiência muito bem válida.

O moreno estava dirigindo até seu apartamento. Já era um pouco tarde,  então as ruas estavam bem vazias, o que facilitou para que chegassem mais rápido. 

Com o carro já estacionado na frente do prédio, Kyungsoo virou o corpo para si com um sorriso feliz. Parecia extremamente contente com o resultado da noite e se Baekhyun fosse sincero, ele também estava.

"Baekkie..." A voz grossa era realmente um charme que Byun não conseguia resistir. 

"Sim?"

"Eu..." Deu um pequeno riso. "Não sei o que te dizer, na verdade." Baekhyun entendia.

Também estava sem palavras, porque palavras não podiam descrever o quanto havia gostado daquilo. Ainda se perguntava se havia feito o que era certo. Claro que não se arrependia, mas o impulso da sua vontade fez com que tivesse que encarar a situação que se encontrava agora: o depois. 

E o depois só podia escolher dois lados.

Aquele em que ele podia ignorar.

Ou aquele em que iria se aprofundar.

Não tinha a mínima ideia de qual lado escolher, muito menos se Kyungsoo já havia feito a sua própria escolha. Mas ainda sim, uma pequena parte do ruivo queimava com a curiosidade para saber.

Olhou para Kyungsoo que ainda estava um pouco arrisco do seu lado. Não podia perder a oportunidade do momento, então simplesmente resolveu perguntar o que queria saber de verdade: 

"Você gostou?" Se Baekhyun ia um dia aprender a ser discreto?

Nem ao menos sabia o que isso significava, não tinha essa palavra no seu dicionário pessoal.

Kyungsoo olhou para ele, um pouco nervoso e sem jeito. Será que ele não queria falar? Parecia bem aflito e o confeiteiro conseguia entender o porquê.

"Eu gostei, sim..." Foi tudo o que disse.

O ruivo riu baixo. Estava sendo bem cara de pau, mas precisava saber.

"Eu também gostei, se quer saber. Na verdade, agora até mesmo mudei meu sabor de fruta favorito." Kyungsoo sorriu seu habitual sorriso de coração, virando a cabeça pela timidez.

"Aigoo... era apenas um suco. Já que estou dirigindo não pude tomar bebidas como você. Aliás, quase me deixou bêbado." Byun riu, achando graça.

"Você teria que me beijar por umas 5h se fosse o caso de querer ficar bêbado." Kyungsoo sorriu.

"Valeria a pena." Baekhyun voltou-se para ele.

Estava sem o casaco do terno, e as mangas estavam arregaçadas, destacando parte das veias que tinha no braço. O ruivo nunca conseguiria algo parecido, pois odiava academia e tudo o que circulava esse mundo de pesos e halteres. Mas ele parecia bem assim. Para não dizer de outra maneira.

"Será que ainda tem aí?" Perguntou como quem não queria nada.

Kyungsoo franziu o cenho em confusão.

"Tem o quê?" 

"O gosto do maracujá." O outro ficou sem expressão.

Apenas olhava para ele com os grandes olhos parados.

“Não faço ideia…” Sussurrou.

Do encontrou seus olhos queimando com o desejo de tocá-lo. Aquilo era um novo tipo de tortura que nunca havia experimentado.

Baekhyun esticou o braço até tocar a sua face, passando os dedos na mandíbula cerrada que ele tinha. Kyungsoo nunca havia sido tocado daquele jeito, então apenas o deixou. Estava aninhado entre as suas mãos como se apreciasse cada toque que recebia do menor. Os dedos se moviam pela sua face, até que pousaram suavemente em seus lábios grossos. Do fechou os olhos. Seu coração batia forte, e havia um vazio no fundo da barriga -- o nervosismo se manifestando.

O moreno quebrou o contato entre os dois, tomando as mãos de Baekhyun para si. Kyungsoo se aproximou devagar, pousando uma mão atrás da nuca do ruivo, enquanto a outra pousava ao lado da bochecha.

“Baekkie…” Estava lhe chamando de uma maneira que Baekhyun percebeu ser diferente das outras. Como se quisesse a sua atenção. “Não sei o que vai acontecer a partir de agora, mas quero… quero pagar pra ver.” A sua sinceridade lhe desarmava.

Baekhyun estava cada vez mais caminhando para um abismo que sabia que não iria conseguir sair nunca mais.

Porém aceitava seu destino com o coração aberto.

“Eu aceito isso.” O outro sorriu pequeno, aproximando-se novamente por cima de Byun.

Equilibrou a mão no estofado do carro ao lado de Baekhyun, enquanto a outra localizava-se na lombar, puxando o corpo do ruivo para si. Kyungsoo o beijou leve primeiro, como se testasse o terreno. Seus lábios selaram com os do rapaz, fechando devagar sob a sua pele. Baekhyun podia sentir sua quentura pela proximidade e era até bem confortável.

Conforme foi pedindo abertura, a língua ia se acomodando na sua com movimentos calculados e calmos, provando o que podia do rapaz a sua frente. Pouco a pouco ele foi aprofundando, abrindo passagem, demarcando o território como seu. As mãos do careca apertaram-lhe a cintura com uma certa força que fez o garoto perder o rumo por um momento. Em resposta, Baekhyun voou com suas mãos até o pescoço do menor, puxando-o para mais perto. Abriu os lábios e sugou os do ruivo para si com uma certa intensidade. Beijava seus lábios com vontade, tomando o seu próprio tempo, provando e experimentando cada canto como se estivesse mesmo lhe degustando naquele momento.

Byun nunca podia imaginar que uma boca conseguia lhe fazer sentir tantas coisas. Kyungsoo se moveu, colando o corpo no do confeiteiro. Os lábios grossos do rapaz pareciam como almofadas, e cada sugada que lhe dava nos lábios fazia Baekhyun delirar. Jurava que poderia passar dias ou anos beijando Kyungsoo e nunca ia se cansar.

O confeiteiro partiu para cima dessa vez, buscando os lábios dos outros e tomando para si. O beijava como se pudesse encontrar mais do seu gosto enterrado em algum lugar inexplorado. Do gemeu rouco quando o ruivo passou os dentes pelo seu lábio inferior. Não dava para resistí-lo. Isso foi o estopim para que o chef se afastasse.

Kyungsoo fechou os olhos, tomando a respiração para acalmar os nervoso. Sorria pequeno, sem a coragem de lhe encarar. Ambos estavam corados, e boa parte das janelas do carro já suavam por passar tanto tempo fechadas. Baekhyun não estava muito diferente do estado delas.

Eram quentes e suadas como ele.

“Não posso fazer isso, Baekkie.” Byun acenou com a cabeça sem dizer nada. “Você entende?”

“Sim…” Suspirou uma resposta.

O coração ainda estava um pouco descompassado pela intensidade do momento.

“Bom.” Kyungsoo sorriu, enquanto acariciava os fios ruivos de sua nuca. “Acho melhor você entrar… não sei como agir com você aqui.” Baekhyun sorriu largo, achando graça.

Ajeitou as roupas e acalmou os nervos do coração. Se entrasse no apartamento naquele estado, Sehun ia querer toda a explicação. E Baekhyun meio que queria guardar o segredo para si ainda. É, bem, fazer o que… estava mesmo sendo um meloso. Mas não podia se culpar.

Abriu a porta do Impala e saiu para o lado do frescor. Sorriu quando lembrou que ainda lhe faltava uma coisa para dizer a Kyungsoo. Voltou com a cabeça na porta do passageiro, e encontrou com os olhos do moreno nos seus. Ainda queimavam como nunca, apesar de estarem bem mais amorosos. Kyungsoo sorriu quando viu sua expressão divertida.

“Só pra fazer um adendo, chef: não encontrei nenhum vestígio de maracujá aí.” O outro riu baixo.

“Quem sabe da próxima, Baekkie.” Baekhyun sorriu largo, batendo a porta enquanto o outro tirava o carro devagar.

A próxima… será que haveria uma próxima? Ele meio que contava para que sim!

Não achava que seria capaz de sobreviver sem o gosto de Kyungsoo agora que havia experimentado. Sentia-se como uma versão mais debochada de Eva.

O seu fruto proibido tinha outro gosto, mas o sentimento era o mesmo.

Se fosse expulso do paraíso por estar caidinho pelo próprio chefe, então que fosse. 

Não havia mais nada que poderia fazer.

  
  
  
  


Da janela do quarto espaçoso de Chanyeol, escapavam alguns raios de Sol pelas frestas estreitas que faziam os olhos de Minseok se incomodarem com a luz forte.

O baixinho acordou devagar e um pouco preguiçoso pela noite agitada que haviam tido. Não pararam por nenhum segundo sequer, podia jurar que Chanyeol era uma máquina movido a tesão. Mas então, Minseok não ficava muito atrás.

Levantou-se da cama devagar, para não acordar o gigante que dormia ao seu lado. Chanyeol estava virado, com um biquinho fofo que salientava o lábio inferior. O barman teve que se controlar para não mordê-lo. Parecia como uma pequena fruta vermelha, provavelmente por sua culpa.

Havia dedicado muitos minutos lhe beijando na noite passada.

Kim sorriu largo enquanto fazia seu caminho até a varanda do quarto. Carregava consigo mais um do seus maços de cigarros sabor menta, um veneno que nunca seria capaz de arrancar do seu sistema. 

Maldita nicotina!

Talvez só não era pior do que a situação em que estava naquele momento.

Tinha claramente os seus receios sobre para onde e o que essa relação se tornaria. Não era iludido, sabia que Park estava apenas se divertindo -- ele também estava. Mas cada vez que passava mais tempo com o maior, seu coração de gelo parecia não ser mais tão resistente ao calor como costumava.

Parecia que Park era um fogo ardente que acertava em cheio o seu pequeno iceberg.

Não gostava disso nem um pouco, esse sentimento de vulnerabilidade. Porque era assim que se sentia perto de Chanyeol: vulnerável. Tanto pelo fato que o grandão lhe tratava de maneira diferente de seus outros parceiros, tanto porque sua personalidade lhe atraía. Isso era o que mais fazia o coração de Minseok se contorcer.

Chanyeol parecia se importar até demais.

Havia feito várias perguntas sobre sua vida no jantar da noite passada. Queria saber sobre tudo, com uma curiosidade quase infantil. Mas Minseok não revelou nada sobre o passado além dos seus anos de ouro na juventude. Não se sentia confortável para a própria exposição ainda, mesmo que soubesse que ele não iria lhe julgar ou ter pena. Park era um cara sensato.

O moreno acendeu o bastão de nicotina e deu algumas tragadas para acalmar a própria mente que virava e se contorcia, tentando digerir o que estava acontecendo com ele ultimamente.

Estava perdido, sem saber direito como agir ou o que fazer. Só poderia contar para que o tempo resolvesse qualquer problema que fosse enfrentar.

Tirou o celular do bolso e viu que havia algumas mensagens de Luhan, totalmente preocupada com o seu paradeiro.

O moreno riu baixo.

Se falasse que estava na casa do seu melhor amigo, ela provavelmente ia surtar. Luhan sempre havia torcido para que ambos ficassem juntos, desde quando Minseok declarou interesse no cabeludo de voz rouca da sua banda.

Mas nunca achou que isso iria se tornar realidade.

A porta da varanda de repente se abriu, revelando um Park Chanyeol apenas de cueca e cara amassada. Parecia mesmo como um bebê de dois metros procurando por ele.

“Min… o que está fazendo aqui? Está frio.” Minseok sorriu de lado, apagando o cigarro entre os dedos.

“Eu precisava fumar.” Chanyeol respirou fundo, torcendo os lábios.

“Precisa parar com isso, bebê.” O moreno riu do seu apelido.

“Park, como você é brega.” Chanyeol sorriu largo mostrando todos os dentes.

Aproximou-se do menor, sentando do seu lado na cadeira. Não deu nem ao menos tempo para que Minseok se movesse ou abrisse espaço, já chegou lhe abraçando, protegendo-o do frio. Aninhou o pequeno em seus braços como se fosse uma criança.

E aí estava. 

Exatamente o que fazia com que a guarda do barman se abaixasse completamente: seus abraços de urso. Chanyeol apenas fazia com que se sentisse o único no mundo. Não estava nem um pouco acostumado com aquilo.

“Eu não sou brega.” A voz dele era rouca pelo sono, e perto assim do ouvido de Minseok só fazia com que o moreno ficasse mais perturbado.

“Você é  _old school,_  então.”

“Pode crer que sim!” O grandão sorria grande. “Posso ser bem mais se quiser… voltar com o cabelo grande…” Ah, ele não faria isso, faria?

Minseok não sabia se iria aguentar.

“Você quer me conquistar, Yoda?” Park franziu o cenho para ele.

“Achei que já tinha te conquistado?”

“Não tão fácil,  _cowboy_.” O maior sorriu ladino.

“É mesmo?” Ah, isso não era bom. “O que está faltando para que isso aconteça?”

“Diga você. Não é o conquistador nato?”

“Sou sim. Mas você… eu nunca tive alguém como você antes.”

“Homem?” Perguntou sarcasticamente.

“Não, não… importante desse jeito.” O sorriso de Minseok vacilou. Pela primeira vez sua esperteza não conseguiria lhe safar dessa.

Chanyeol sorriu quando se levantou, puxando o barman para fora do pequeno sofá que estavam sentados.

“Vamos entrar, bebê. Está frio demais aqui e você está quase sem roupas.” Minseok apenas concordou com a cabeça sem dizer uma palavra.

Ambos entraram no quarto levemente iluminado pelos raios de Sol. Park sentou do lado direito da cama  _king_   _size_ , e batia com a mão do seu lado para que o outro deitasse ali. Minseok sorriu desacreditado.

O que esse cara iria fazer consigo?

Sentou-se encostado na cabeceira da cama abrindo as pernas, como se oferecesse espaço para que Chanyeol se colocasse entre elas. O grandão sorriu contente, movendo-se na cama e se encolhendo para poder caber entre as suas pernas.

Minseok riu baixo com a voz rouca. 

Chanyeol era extremamente adorável como nunca havia visto antes. Não conseguia reagir perto dele da mesma maneira que sempre fazia, pois o grandão havia tomado parte do seu coração. Não sabia como, nem quando, simplesmente percebeu isso naquele momento.

Os cabelos castanhos claros estavam uma bagunça, e ele agarrava nas coxas de Minseok como se fosse um travesseiro.

Park Chanyeol e as suas manhas.

O moreno passava os dedos pelos fios chocolate, sentindo a maciez entre eles. De certo modo era extremamente reconfortante. Como se o mero fato de tê-lo ali, entre as suas pernas, fosse como um dos bálsamos de Luhan. Podia até sentir um pouco do sono batendo.

"Você tem o cabelo tão macio." Chanyeol gemeu quando os dedos foram para o couro cabeludo, fazendo o menor rir. "Está gostando? Diga-me se eu fizer algo de errado, sou o virgem dos cafunés." O grandão tentou olhar pra cima, para vê-lo, mas percebeu que seus dedos eram melhores, então se aconchegou mais.

"Para um virgem você está bem experiente." Minseok sorriu.

"Eu aprendo fácil, gatinho." Dessa vez o mais alto bufou. 

"Gatinho? Isso sim é muito brega." Minseok riu desacreditado.

"Não é você quem estava me colocando apelidinhos? "

"Sim!" Respondeu prontamente.

"Então porque está reclamando?"

"Justamente porque esse, em particular, é brega." Minseok sorriu, puxando-o para cima, e ficando ao seu lado. 

Chanyeol parecia um pouco confuso com a interrupção e um pouco frustrado pelos dedos terem parado de lhe agradar. 

"Talvez eu devesse lhe mostrar um pouco da minha breguisse, o que você acha?"

"Do que está falando?" Minseok apenas sorriu em resposta. 

Puxou seu queixo mais perto, sugando seu lábio inferior.

"Disso." O outro ficou confuso por um momento, porém acabou sorrindo junto com ele.

Mas logo depois voltou para a posição de antes, no meio das suas pernas. Minseok ficou confuso. O que ele estava tramando?

"Talvez mais tarde, agora quero meu cafuné." Kim ficou chocado.

Não sabia lidar com tanta manha assim. Riu enquanto retomava a posição de coçador oficial de seus fios macios. O grandão gemeu rouco em agrado.

"Você não tem o mínimo de decência, Park Chanyeol." Não podia ver, mas sabia que ele estava lhe dando aquele sorriso que mostrava todos os dentes.

O que Minseok mais gostava.

"Fica quieto e seja um bom namorado." Com isso, o barman parou na mesma hora, surpreso.

Demorou um pouco para continuar e agora já não estava sorrindo tanto como antes. Chanyeol ou ainda não havia percebido sua mudança, ou resolveu ignorar. Mas pelo jeito não era nenhuma das opções, já que ele se prostrou a falar, sério.

"Me desculpe, não quis dizer isso." Não queria? Mesmo? 

"Tudo bem." Chanyeol ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de voltar a falar com a voz rouca pós sono.

“Não é tão ruim… é?” O menor franziu o cenho, confuso.

“O quê?”

“Assumir esse título...” Minseok podia sentir que ele estava com muita vergonha por lhe perguntar aquilo, mas que a sua cara de pau era bem maior.

O barman riu arrastado.

“Park… desembucha. Fale de uma vez.” Chanyeol suspirou, tomando coragem.

“Não estou ficando com outras pessoas. E você também não, estou certo?” Ah, não esperava que isso iria vir tão cedo.

Não tinha como aquilo dar certo. Ambos estavam bem confusos, principalmente Chanyeol, por estar vivendo uma outra vida agora; e Minseok por estar conflituoso com seus próprios sentimentos.

Isso teria que se conciliar com o tempo.

“Chanyeol… não vamos namorar.” O grandão ficou quieto novamente, dessa vez por tempo indeterminado. “É muito cedo, você ainda está confuso sobre a sua sexualidade e eu não quero assumir um compromisso desse jeito.” Outro silêncio ensurdecedor.

Minseok suspirou, se abaixando até onde ele estava. Puxou-o para os seus braços, aninhando as mãos em seu cabelo novamente. Infelizmente tinha gostado muito daquela porcaria de cafuné, tinha que admitir.

“Não fique triste comigo.” Park negou com a cabeça, mas ainda assim não falava nada. “Hey… vamos dar tempo ao tempo, certo?”

“Você… não está ficando com outros… está?” Sua voz era temerosa, como se estivesse numa luta interna.

“Não, Sr. Park. Não estou.”

“Então... pra mim, nós estamos namorando. E pra você… você pode pensar o que quiser.” O moreno riu.

“Não é assim que funciona.”

“Na minha realidade, é sim.”

“Yeollie…” O outro suspirou.

“Gosto que me chame assim...” Minseok apenas olhava pra ele, sério. Park bufou.“Tá, eu concordo com você, feliz? Eu só… eu não quero te dividir! Com ninguém! ‘Tá me ouvindo?” Minseok riu baixo com a sua cara de indignação.

Sabia que Chanyeol era ciumento, mas não achou que seria assim com ele. Não era um ciúmes do tipo possessivo, mas do tipo chorão. Lembrava-se da vez que Kyungsoo havia comprado uma carregamento de cerveja que não era da sua linha para repor no bar, e o grandão ficou sem ir ao restaurante por duas semanas inteiras. O chef teve que se redimir com um prato “ _significativo para os dois_ ”, nas palavras dele. Lembrava disso, porque ele mesmo havia servido Chanyeol naquele dia. Servido ele e seu bico emburrado que se arrastava pelo chão.

Kim olhava para a sua face séria agora, com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

“Não vai me dividir. Não precisa estar namorando comigo para garantir isso.”

“Você jura que não vai ficar com outras pessoas?” Sua pergunta era sincera, com o peso de suas inseguranças.

“Não, não vou.”

“Eu também não.”

“Fico feliz em ouvir isso.”

“Mesmo?” O sorriso cresceu, apontando a covinha solitária na bochecha.

“Seria uma droga se fosse unilateral.”

“Ah…”

“E também porque não tenho mais vontade de ficar com outras pessoas.” Chanyeol despertou toda a sua atenção para si.

“M-mesmo?”

“Sim, Park, mesmo. Depois daqueles tapas você laçou o meu tesão. Eu só consigo pensar nesse seu rabo.” Chanyeol arregalou mais os olhos, chocado.

As mãos voou para a face que ele tentava inutilmente esconder do mais baixo. A risada de deboche que Minseok lhe deu apenas servia como uma trilha sonora da sua vergonha.

“N-não fale mais sobre isso. Eu realmente morri de vergonha.”

“Não fique com vergonha. Foi a sua primeira vez?”

“O-o que?” A voz grossa era abafada devido a posição que se encontrava.

O moreno esticou os dedos até suas mãos grandes e as retirou com delicadeza da face do maior. Chanyeol ainda parecia bem envergonhado, o que fazia o coração de Minseok se apertar.

Ele era um fudido de um fofo.

“Sua primeira fantasia. Ou fetiche… como quiser chamar.”

“B-bem, sim, mas… eu já tinha ficado com outras garotas.”

“E como foi?” O grandão olhou para ele.

Parecia um pouco perdido, ao mesmo tempo que não sabia direito como se expressar.

“Foi bom… mas nada como aquilo.” Isso era terrível para o ego do barman, Chanyeol não fazia ideia.

“E ontem?” Estava realmente curioso.

Para Minseok, a noite anterior havia sido uma das melhores transas que já havia tido. Ou as melhores três transas.

“Ontem foi… um pouquinho melhor.” Deu um sorriso infantil, trazendo a covinha solitária a vida novamente.

Kim sorria enquanto movia a mão até a sua face. Acariciou a bochecha com o polegar, contando com a covinha no lado da pele macia.

Chanyeol apenas fechou os olhos, sentindo seu toque.

“Fico feliz de ouvir isso.” Realmente estava.

Minseok nunca havia sido o tipo de cara que cantava vantagem nas suas relações casuais, mas com Park era um pouco diferente. Era importante para ele saber se o maior também estava acompanhando o seus sentimentos. Olhando para o rosto tranquilo de Chanyeol encostado em si, pensou que talvez nessa corrida de atrações o seu lugar estivesse se comprometendo. Não era possível que fosse mais uma de suas simples transas casuais. Aquilo estava virando algo que Minseok já sabia como ia terminar.

Só esperava que Park tomasse conta do seu coração maltratado. Já havia vivido tempos demais se esgueirando pelos cantos por causa de alguém, não queria que acontecesse um  _replay_. Ainda tinha um restinho de dignidade.

“Hmmm…” O outro murmurou contra o seu pescoço. “Não quero sair daqui hoje, você está me acostumando muito mal.”

“Eu? Foi você quem me chamou pra sua casa pra transar.” O outro riu rouco.

“Mas é você quem ainda não colocou nenhuma roupa…” Os dedos do maior tocavam a tatuagem preta na lateral do seu corpo.

Minseok sentia arrepios subir pela pele. Era tremendamente sensível naquela área.

“Não coloquei porque você me arrastou pra cá, Park.” Chanyeol bufou.

“Isso é o seu ponto de vista. E o que houve com o meu Yeollie?” Perguntou indignado.

O barman riu enquanto retomava o outro em seus braços, voltando com o maldito cafuné que ele tanto havia gostado. Ambos, pra falar a verdade.

É, estava se tornando o cara dos cafunés agora. Onde é que isso ia parar?

“O seu Yeollie eu não sei, mas o meu está aqui.” Chanyeol sorriu grande, ainda com os olhos fechados.

Parecia totalmente feliz de estar ali, com Minseok, apenas trocando carícias entre o calor dos abraços e toques carinhosos.

Kim Minseok nunca foi uma pessoa que pertencesse a alguém, e esse era o seu motivo de maior orgulho. Mas em apenas uma questão de tempo tudo o que parecia com o seu antigo eu havia se extinguido. Agora havia se tornado alguém que gostava de fazer uns malditos cafunés!

Com certeza algum eixo havia se quebrado no mundo.

“Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?” Chanyeol estava cuidadoso, como se não soubesse direito o que dizer.

“Claro.” O maior se posicionou mais pra cima, a fim de manter o contato com seus olhos.

“Quando você se descobriu?” A curiosidade era visível na sua voz, o que fez Minseok sorrir.

“Isso é importante pra você?” O grandão concordou com um aceno devagar.

“Faz parte de você… eu quero te conhecer melhor, Min.” Minseok ficou quieto por alguns segundos.

Para ele ainda era difícil essa coisa de se abrir. Não tinha o costume de deixar muitas pessoas entrar no seu universo. Mas pelo jeito Park era um cara persistente.

“Eu sempre achei que fosse bissexual. Sempre soube, na verdade. Desde quando era pré-adolescente. Mas então, eu comecei a perceber particularidades…” Chanyeol prestava muita atenção no que o barman falava, chegava a ser adorável como formava um pequeno biquinho de concentração.

Kim sorriu, achando graça de sua expressão.

“Que tipo de particularidades? Atração por pessoas de gêneros diferentes?”

“Bem, sim e não.”

“O que quer dizer?”

“Sou pansexual, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão.

“Quer dizer que você fica com todo mundo?” O barman sorriu debochado.

“Quase. Quer dizer que eu não me baseio em gênero quando quero ficar com alguém.”

“E como isso é possível?”

“É bem fácil de entender, na verdade. Significa que ser homem ou mulher não faz diferença pra mim.”

"Mas então o que faz?" Minseok olhou para Chanyeol um pouco mais sério do que já havia visto.

Se aproximou, mas sem nenhuma intenção a mais. Podia se sentir que o barman estava dedicado a mostrar a Chanyeol quem ele era.

Era disso que se tratava.

Ergueu a mão devagar, até postá-la sobre o seu coração que estava batendo forte como se corresse uma maratona. Minseok olhou nos olhos dele, tomando seu tempo. Queria se certificar que Chanyeol iria entender o que ia lhe falar.

"Aqui. Bem aqui. É isso o que te faz diferente dos outros." Sussurrou baixinho, como uma confissão. "Eu me sentia deslocado antes, sabe. Não me sentia bem em nenhuma das caixinhas. Mas... isso... isso é diferente. Eu não me sinto atraído por você, porque você é um cara. Me sinto atraído por você, porque você é você. Simples assim." Chanyeol ficou estático por um tempo, apenas lhe olhava com tamanha intensidade que fazia o seu coração bater mais forte.

“Eu? Em especial?” Perguntou com uma certa inocência.

“Sim, em especial, me atraio por você.” Park arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

“O-o que você vê em mim?” Sua pergunta era tão sincera que a primeira reação de  Minseok foi sorrir grande.

Esticou os dedos até sua face, passando pela bochecha, até o nariz grande que ele tinha. Os olhos estavam um pouco inchados por ter acabado de acordar, e o pequeno lábio já havia perdido um pouco da coloração avermelhada. Mas Chanyeol ainda parecia tão bonito. Sempre parecia bonito para ele.

“Eu gosto do seu sorriso. Das suas mãos e da sua voz. Principalmente da sua voz, foi a primeira coisa que me atraiu quando te vi pela primeira vez no palco.” O maior escutava tudo com atenção, com os olhos trancados nos seus. “Gosto de suas orelhas, também. Gosto da forma como sempre fugiu de mim por todo esse tempo.” O barman sorriu ladino. “Acho que foi uma das principais razões pela qual me atraí mais por você.”

“Você me deixa nervoso às vezes.” A confissão foi baixa, mas o menor escutou muito bem.

Minseok riu, se aproximando dele como um predador.

“Oh, eu sei disso muito bem. É uma das minhas maiores alegrias.” Chanyeol desviou o olhar timidamente.

“Você não faz ideia de como foi difícil. Não entendia porque eu tinha essas… vontades. Hoje eu percebo que é porque você está em um outro patamar pra mim. Ninguém pode te alcançar.” Minseok ficou quieto na mesma hora. Demorou um pouco para continuar a falar. Ainda se surpreendia com as palavras de Chanyeol e parecia ser assim toda vez.

“O que você quer dizer com isso? Não tenho patamar nenhum.” O moreno riu.

Nunca imaginou que seu interesse fosse retribuído. Parecia absurdo que Chanyeol pudesse pensar nele naquela maneira, mais do que uma aventura sexual.

“Você não faz a mínima ideia.” Park sorria enquanto aproximava sua mão até a cintura tatuada.

Passou os dedos suavemente ali. Minseok desconfiava que era uma de suas partes favoritas para ele. Não podia julgar, também adorava tatuagens.

O grandão não se contentou, puxando o pescoço do moreno de encontro aos seus lábios. Sentia os beijos dele tomarem um caminho que seria perigoso demais se continuasse naquela intensidade.

“Yeollie…” O grandão se afastou, sorrindo.

“O que você vai fazer hoje?” O barman ergueu uma sobrancelha.

“Por que me pergunta?”

“Podia ficar aqui…” Minseok sorriu.

“Estamos saindo faz menos de 72h e você continua grudado em mim.” Chanyeol respirou fundo, desanimado.

“Foi só uma ideia.” Sua reação fez o barman adotar uma postura defensiva.

Será que deveria ficar? Aquilo já estava se embaralhando de um jeito que não iria ter mais volta.

Minseok ainda precisava deixá-lo pensar. Sabia que ele estava sendo impulsivo, Chanyeol sempre agia assim.

“Acho melhor ir com calma. Você… precisa pensar um pouco. Não pode descontar tudo no sexo. Sabe disso, certo?”

“Acha que é isso que estou fazendo?” Sua voz era de uma seriedade que Minseok nunca havia visto antes.

Voltou com o olhar para si, trancando os olhos nos seus. Era outra parte de si que estava se mostrando naquele momento, a do mundo dos negócios.

Minseok achava incrível que sua postura poderia mudar tão facilmente. Parecia colocar toda a sua atenção sobre si.

O barman resolveu responder com sinceridade.

“Não sei o que achar, Park. Você é quem deve descobrir isso.” O grandão concordou com um aceno.

“Não estou descontando nada em você. Eu me importo com você, Minseok. É totalmente diferente dos meus casos antigos. Quero você aqui comigo porque gosto da sua companhia.” Era mais uma vez na qual ficava sem palavras naquela manhã.

Não sabia quantas vezes seu coração iria vacilar perto dele. Provavelmente mais vezes do que poderia contar.

O barman não sabia que uma relação com Park Chanyeol poderia ser tão intensa. Parecia agora que o fogo estava se tornando um incêndio incontrolável. O que sobraria daquilo, Minseok não podia adivinhar.

Esperava que os destroços das cinzas restantes lhe ajudasse a renascer como uma fênix. Afinal, sempre admirou a capacidade do ser místico de se renovar.

Seria esse o seu destino dali em diante?

Se o abraçasse, estaria aceitando a trilhagem de um outro caminho. Escuro e assustador. Ou talvez o fogo fosse iluminar a caminhada, afinal.

  
  
  


 

A escola era um lugar no qual Sehun tinha um certo medo de frequentar. Havia pequenos seres humanos lá, daqueles que perguntavam e perguntavam a toda hora e a todo momento. Muitas daquelas perguntas Sehun não sabia responder, então, é claro, que as enviava para Junmyeon. O professor era ótimo com crianças, bem mais do que Sehun um dia poderia imaginar ser.

Estavam dentro da sala de informática novamente, ambos tentando fazer algum sentido com os ensinamentos do programa que o próprio Sehun havia desenvolvido. Corria tudo bem até o momento, o que causava certo alívio no rapaz. Se acontecesse algum erro, teria problemas com o seu chefe e odiaria que isso acontecesse.

Sehun se aproximou do professor que estava sentado na mesa perto da janela, olhando para fora como se estivesse em outro plano. Não era do feitio de Junmyeon agir daquela maneira, então Sehun se aproximou cuidadoso, como quem não queria nada.

Puxou uma cadeira abandonada de lado, e se sentou próximo ao pequeno rapaz pensativo. Parecia estar em outro mundo, imerso em sua própria mente.

“Kim Junmyeon…?” O rapaz pulou, assustado.

“Aah… Sehun? Não te vi aí.” O programador ficou preocupado.

O baixinho tinha olheiras pelos olhos, como se tivesse passado a noite em claro. Sehun sabia muito bem como era isso por experiência própria, então podia enxergá-las de longe.

“Percebi isso. Você está bem?” Perguntou baixinho, quase como se fosse um segredo.

Não queria que as crianças percebessem.

O professor deu um suspiro longo antes de responder.

“Eu… sim, estou sim. Só… alguns problemas.”

“Se quiser, posso te ajudar. Não prometo que irei conseguir, mas posso me esforçar para encontrar a solução que precisar.” Junmyeon sorriu carinhoso.

“Você é uma ótima pessoa, Sehun. Espero que sua noiva perceba isso a tempo.” Sehun sorriu de canto com a menção de Irene.

A verdade é que havia esquecido de contar para seus amigos a grande novidade.

“Na verdade… eu vou me casar.” Junmyeon se virou para ele na mesma hora, um pouco sério.

Não disse nada por alguns segundos. Sehun não estava compreendendo muito do que acontecia, então apenas esperou. O professor deu um pequeno sorriso depois de um tempo, mas era um sorriso triste. Nada como Sehun estava esperando.

“Como você soube?” Perguntou baixinho para o programador.

Oh franziu o cenho em confusão.

“Soube o quê?”

“Que está apaixonado?” Essa era uma resposta muito fácil para responder, mas não sabia se Junmyeon iria querer a resposta.

“Por que me pergunta isso?” Poderia achar que ele estava desviando da conversa, mas era mesmo uma questão de preocupação.

Junmyeon desviou o olhar, prestando atenção nas crianças a sua frente.

Sehun quase esquecia que ele era bem mais novo que si. Então era normal que o seu coração jovem estivesse sofrendo as consequências da idade. O programador também já esteve em seu lugar, então entendia parcialmente. Não eram muito das preocupações humanas com qual conseguia trabalhar, para ele as coisas deveriam ser simples e de fácil resolução.

Mas Junmyeon parecia estar em outro mundo.

“Eu só queria saber do seu ponto de vista. Você é o cara mais apaixonado que eu conheço.”

“Eu?” Sehun franziu o cenho “Bem… eu apenas… eu descobri um pouco tarde pra falar a verdade.”

“E como foi isso?”

“Foi como enxergar direito depois de muito tempo sem usar óculos.” A metáfora era quadrada, mas verdadeira.

Sentia-se realmente dessa maneira com Irene. Como se a garota simplesmente houvesse lhe trazido um mundo completamente paralelo, cheios de referências de animações japonesas, e super heroínas das galáxias. Não era nada do que estava acostumado. Achava aquilo tudo sem sentido antes que ela lhe apresentasse.

E aí foi como se a porta para todos os mundos se abrissem.

Percebeu que nada daquilo nunca lhe faria sentido do mesmo jeito, mas ainda assim, Irene era a sua conexão com esse mundo exterior.

Esforçou-se e fez tudo para conseguir acompanhar esse universo que era tão dela. E acabou por fazer seu check-in nesse mundo também. Ia para todos os lugares com a garota, e cada dia descobria uma nova faceta do universo.

“Eu penso que… Irene me ajuda a ver o mundo de uma maneira diferente. Acho que isso é a principal razão pela qual eu a amo. Não consigo mais voltar para trás sem ela. Ela me mudou completamente. Literalmente construiu um novo mundo comigo. Eu… eu sou muito grato a ela por isso.” Nunca havia pensado muito sobre aquilo antes, e talvez tenha ficado um pouco culpado por Junmyeon ser a primeira pessoa que havia ouvido aquilo.

Mas quando viu o olhar na cara do professor, seus pensamentos voltaram para trás.

Haviam pequenas lágrimas nos olhos dele. Lágrimas de tristeza. Uma tristeza que parecia ser tão grande que seu coração se afundava no peito. O pequeno professor parecia estar sofrendo imensamente.

“V-vocês são alma gêmeas. Daquelas de fita vermelha e tudo mais. Tenho certeza disso.”

“Junmyeon…”

“Não… outro dia eu lhe conto. Temos crianças para tomar conta agora. Não posso me mostrar tão desprezível.” O pequeno sorriso levantou os cantos de seus lábios. “Obrigado por dividir isso comigo, Sehun. Meus sinceros parabéns. Você merece ser feliz.” O coração de Sehun estava triste.

Não conseguia reagir diante daquilo. O jovem rapaz era tão pequeno, e parecia tão indefeso naquele momento. Pensou em fazer a única coisa que talvez fosse lhe acalmar.

O mais alto virou-se para o professor, e o puxou para si. Os braços o engoliam, enquanto os ombros largos serviam de conforto para o menor. Costumava fazer isso com Baekhyun sempre que o garoto estava mal. Esperava que desse certo com ele também.

“Tudo bem, Junmyeon. Está tudo bem agora, certo?” O professor acenou positivamente.

Ficaram ali por um tempo, até que tudo se acalmasse. Sehun não fazia ideia do que estava se passando com o moreno, mas estava disposto a ajudá-lo no que fosse. Mesmo que isso exigisse um pouco mais de suas habilidades sociais.

Seu objetivo era ser um hyung em que ele pudesse confiar.

Junmyeon desviou-se de si depois de um tempo. Sorriu pequeno, e levantou da cadeira sem dizer uma palavra. Dirigiu-se até as crianças que estavam olhando para os dois na sala, provavelmente se questionando o que havia se passado ali.

No calor da emoção, Sehun nem ao menos pensou que poderia ter problemas por causa daquilo. Mas isso não era o pior que poderia acontecer.

O pior poderia ter que conviver com seu amigo vivendo com essa dor que estampava a suas expressões. Não iria deixar que aquilo piorasse.

Oh Sehun era o tipo de cara que fazia de tudo para ver quem amava feliz. Fazia parte do seu ser. Então não podia abandonar Junmyeon naquele momento.

Tomou como um de seus deveres resolver aquela terrível equação que tanto assombrava o pequeno professor.


	21. Cannelle

Segunda feira tinha começado com o turno puxado e Kyungsoo quase não tinha tempo para respirar.

A todo momento era chamado por um ou outro funcionário, e já não conseguia controlar muito bem seu nervosismo. Pensava muito no que iria ter que fazer em relação ao seu confeiteiro. A relação dos dois ainda era a mesma, mas a tensão havia aumentado. Muito. Quase tanto quanto as temperaturas dos fornos de sua cozinha.

Kyungsoo mal conseguia olhar pra ele sem que os flashes se passassem pelos seus olhos: a pequena boca dele na sua, a maneira que encolhia ligeiramente quando o chef lhe tocava...

Eram esses os momentos que queria poder repetir por uma eternidade.

Não seria fácil esconder sua atração pelo ruivo. Já não era fácil antes, agora parecia ter piorado centenas de vezes mais.

Duvidava que Baekhyun estivesse em um lugar melhor que ele.

Parecia ligado na tomada 24h por dia, ia de um lado e pro outro sem parar um segundo sequer. Mal trocou algumas palavras com ele, e mal lhe dirigia o olhar. O ruivo era duro na queda, bem mais responsável do que Kyungsoo um dia iria ser.

Baekhyun agora estava no fogão, salpicando um refogado com vinho branco. Mais um pouco e ele excederia a quantidade correta para que o álcool evaporasse. Provavelmente estava se distraindo. O perfeccionista que era nunca iria errar por tão pouco.

O chef foi até ele, segurando a garrafa no ar para parar o processo. Na hora o líquido já não caía mais do gargalo.

O ruivo olhou para ele surpreso.

“Está colocando demais. Quer deixar alguém bêbado de novo?” Sussurrou baixinho para que ninguém pudesse lhe escutar.

Baekhyun riu nervosamente.

“Desculpe, chef.”

“Está desculpado, Sr. Byun. Mas pare de se distrair.” Baekhyun concordou seriamente.

“Sim, chef.” Kyungsoo afastou os dedos da garrafa, ainda olhando para ele.

Mas o garoto não lhe direcionava o olhar de nenhuma maneira. Saiu do fogão, levando o refogado até a bancada no mais extremo silêncio.

Kyungsoo apenas sorriu, sem muito o que poder fazer. Baekhyun estava mesmo determinado a lhe dar um gelo.

O ruivo era mesmo muito profissional, não sabia porque se admirava com isso. É claro que ele não iria deixar se ser seu funcionário ali dentro. Haviam conseguido separar bem a amizade. Agora se perguntava se conseguiriam separar isso. Seja o que quer que isso significasse.

“Chef, será que dar uma ajudinha aqui?” Taeyeon era quem lhe chamava agora.

Kyungsoo concordou com um aceno, dirigindo-se até onde ela estava.

“Sim?”

“Estão procurando por Baekhyun. O cliente diz ser amiga dele, devo chama-lo?” Kyungsoo franziu o cenho.

“Não. Deixe me ver primeiro.” A menina o olhou desconfiada de suas ações. “Preciso saber se não é um espião, só isso.” Taeyeon sorriu.

“Não vão conseguir tirar ele da gente chef, fique tranquilo.” Bem, Kyungsoo não iria pagar para ver.

Acontece que o careca não era nem um pouco burro. Sabia que haviam vários restaurantes atrás dele. Rondavam seu confeiteiro como abelha ronda o mel, todos extremamente obcecados com a sua especialidade francesa.

Não eram muitos confeiteiros formados em Seoul, e principalmente não eram muitos com a formação de Baekhyun. Claro que a informação havia se espalhado, o Dyo’s era famoso por isso. Então não podia bobear, tinha que arrumar uma maneira de todos saberem que Baekhyun era um peixe que estava fora do mercado. Não podia perdê-lo. Muito menos deixá-lo escapar por entre os dedos feito areia fina. Era mais do que uma questão de apego, precisava de suas especialidades no restaurante. Foi pra isso que foi contratado.

O chef caminhou com determinação até o lobby do restaurante, procurando pelo tal cliente.

Havia uma garota fantasiada com um vestido estufado e a peruca morena e longa, parada no salão. Kyungsoo lembrava mais ou menos do desenho na televisão, mas não fazia ideia do que se tratava. Ela tinha uma postura elegante que contrastava com as roupas que usava. De certa forma, combinavam com ela, não ia mentir.

O chef parou por um momento sem saber o que fazer. Duvidava que a garota era alguma espiã, e agora se sentia meio ridículo parado ali. Trocou os pés de posição, um pouco sem jeito pela abordagem.

“Com licença.” Tentou manter a voz mais estável o possível, longe do sentimento de vergonha que sentia naquele momento.

A garota se virou assim que ouviu a sua voz.

“Sim?” Perguntou confusa.

Kyungsoo paralisou.

A menina parecia como uma boneca em tamanho real, nunca havia visto algo do tipo. Estava até um pouco envergonhado diante de tanta beleza.

“Você está procurando por Baekhyun? Ele está um pouco ocupado no momento. Se puder esperar um pouco…” A garota olhava para ele como se estivesse lhe analisando.

Kyungsoo começou a se sentir pressionado.

“Certo. Você é o Dyo?” A pergunta veio de repente, pegando o chef fora de guarda.

“Ah… sim, sou eu.” A garota concordou com um aceno, para depois apontar para o seu dolmã.

“Meio que está escrito aí, mas… só pra checar né.” Kyungsoo riu dessa vez, quando percebeu o nome bordado em vermelho no pequeno espaço da lapela branca.

“Esqueço sempre disso. Obrigado por me lembrar.”

“Por nada.” A menina sorriu com gentileza. “Parabéns, sabe. Não é todo jovem de 23 anos que consegue abrir um negócio e ser bem sucedido dessa maneira.” Kyungsoo ficou sem palavras.

Era talvez a terceira vez que ouvia isso de alguém, e era meio reconfortante. Ouvir de alguém sobre o reconhecimento do seu trabalho era algo que não estava muito acostumado.

Podiam a achar que ele fosse arrogante e mesquinho como os outros chefs, mas Kyungsoo sempre careceu de reconhecimento na área, pois todos já julgavam que ele o tinha.

O que não era verdade.

O rapaz fez uma reverência educada para a moça vestida na fantasia, o que chamou atenção de muitas pessoas que passavam ao redor ou que entravam e saíam do restaurante. Mas ele não ligava. Deveria mostrar o quanto havia ficado grato com as suas palavras.

“Muito obrigado. Vou me lembrar disso.” A garota sorriu.

“Irene?” Era Baekhyun quem estava questionando a presença da menina.

Irene olhou para ele com um amor muito grande nos olhos, parecia como uma mãe visitando o filho no emprego novo.

Abriu os braços e lhe puxou para um abraço apertado. Baekhyun sumiu por alguns segundos, enterrado no peito da garota.

Kyungsoo achou graça.

Era uma cena bonita e cômica ao mesmo tempo, pois primeiro nunca havia achado que um dia se curvaria para uma garota em uma fantasia no meio do seu restaurante. Mas também porque Irene estava se destacando no salão. Parecia uma enviada de outro universo.

“Irene… que diabos está fazendo aqui?” Baekhyun ainda não tinha visto o chef atrás da menina, e quando o percebeu ali, arregalou os olhos.

“Vim te perguntar uma coisa. Antes de anunciar outra coisa que não achei que poderia esperar.” Ela estava claramente feliz e era meio que contagiante, então Kyungsoo sorriu também.

“C-chef… eu… só me dê um segundo, eu juro que eu-”

“Tudo bem, Baekhyun.” O ruivo concordou, olhando para Irene com uma certa intensidade.

Nunca havia visto aquele olhar antes na face do confeiteiro. Não sabia se era raiva ou frustração. Sabia que Baekhyun podia ser um pouco perfeccionista, mas não achou que fosse tão intenso assim.

Kyungsoo imaginou que ele não gostava que lhe atrapalhassem no trabalho.

“Irene… venha comigo.” A garota apenas concordou e o seguiu até os fundos do restaurante.

Kyungsoo não podia acreditar. Baekhyun era uma pessoa extremamente rígida, bem mais do que ele. E o chef não fazia ideia.

Voltou para cozinha sorrindo.

O seu confeiteiro cada vez lhe surpreendia mais, o que iria fazer com ele?

  
  
  


 

Baekhyun estava extremamente bravo, pra não dizer ao ponto de explosão.

Odiava muito quando lhe interrompiam no trabalho, mas mais ainda, odiava Irene por ter falado com seu próprio chefe em pessoa.

O que ela tinha na cabeça? E se Kyungsoo lhe desse uma advertência?

Caminhavam até o corredor que dava para todos os outros cômodos, entre eles o vestiário. Que foi onde entrou com Irene para poderem conversar em paz.

Mal chegou no lugar, já parou no mesmo passo.

Kim Minseok estava sem camisa, com as costas tatuadas viradas para si. Sério, aquele dia tinha que acabar em algum momento próximo ou Baekhyun ia acabar matando alguém.

“Minseok… será que dá pra colocar alguma blusa?” O barman virou-se para o outro, com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

“Cenourinha… como estamos?” O ruivo respirou fundo.

Não tinha como buscar mais força divina naquele momento.

“Oh, quem é a nobre guerreira das galáxias?” Perguntou com uma voz divertida.

Irene riu, lhe estendendo a mão.

“Sailor Mars pra você. Não posso revelar minha identidade secreta.” O moreno sorriu largo, debochado.

“Você tem umas amizades bem divertidas, Baek.”

“Escuta, não me importa agora. Primeiro quero saber: que diabos ‘tá fazendo aqui no meu serviço, Irene?”

“Ai, você é sempre tão formal.” A menina bufou, caminhando até o banco de madeira perto da janela. “Estava em um evento aqui perto, então decidi passar aqui. Como eu te disse: tenho boas e maravilhosas notícias. Talvez em parte, mas isso eu te explico depois.”

O barman apenas ria, olhando de um para o outro.

“Baekhyun é meio obcecado. Talvez seja influência do próprio chef Dyo, sabe como falam, né? Você é o que você com-”

“Minseok!” Irene ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

“Como é?” Minseok lhe deu uma piscadela, antes de puxar o uniforme para fora do armário.

“Digamos que nosso amiguinho aqui está tentando entrar profundamente no terreno do Dyo’s. Literalmente.”

“Está transando com o seu chef? Você? Uau.” Irene riu, achando graça. “Baek… nunca achei que você seria essa pessoa, mas se me permitir a palavra: ele é um gostoso mesmo.”

“Hm… não sei. Não faz meu tipo, mas talvez a carequinha seja um charme.” Baekhyun estava ao ponto de bater nos dois.

“Não estou transando com ninguém!” Minseok sorriu safado.

“Não precisa espalhar suas frustrações desse jeito. Os outros podem ouvir, você sabe.” Irene riu do barman.

“Olha… quando ele chegou com aquela voz grossa eu quase caí pra trás. Mas sou uma mulher casada, então claro que me controlei. Aliás: era sobre isso que eu queria falar. Você vai me matar ainda?” O ruivo colocou as mãos sobre a têmpora.

“Irene… meus sinceros parabéns, mas você poderia ter esperado por isso.”

“Não sei… na verdade, também tem outra coisa. Quero fazer uma festa surpresa para o aniversário de 30 anos do Hunnie. E preciso da sua ajuda. Pra tipo: tudo. Estou muito indecisa, pra falar verdade.”

“Irene! Isso também podia esperar!”

“Cenourinha, só escute o que ela tem a dizer. Kyungsoo não vai ligar se você demorar mais cinco horas fora do seu cargo.”

“Esse não é o ponto!” O barman se aproximou, sorrindo.

Colocou as mãos sobre os ombros largos que ele tinha, e lhe fez uma massagem falsa. Sabia que só estava agindo assim porque estava previamente comprometido. Minseok nunca perderia uma oportunidade de lhe cantar, e lidar com suas brincadeiras light era um pouco doido ainda.

Não estava acostumado com esse seu lado.

“Acalme-se, que você está falando com uma noiva agora. Aliás, meus parabéns querida justiceira. Felicidades, amor e justiça pra você.” A garota riu, fazendo uma reverência.

“Obrigada. De verdade. Não foi uma jornada fácil.” Baekhyun que o diga.

“Nunca é, meu bem.” Irene sorriu pra ele.

“Quer saber, você está convidado também.” Ah, pronto.

“Nem pensar. Se eu for ter que lidar com isso a noite toda, eu faço de tudo para mandar o endereço errado pra ele.” Minseok riu baixinho.

“Não se preocupe, Cenourinha. Não atacarei mais a sua moral e virtude.” O rapaz colocou o uniforme com destreza, como se nem ao menos se importasse que Irene estivesse presente ali.

E o pior era: ela provavelmente não se importava. Irene estava acostumada a ver pessoas seminuas todos os finais de semana em eventos de anime, então duvidava que um cara colocando uma blusa iria lhe deixar com vergonha.

“Irene… mesmo que você queira preparar as suas festas comigo, vai ter que me ligar mais tarde. Podemos falar de manhã ou no fim de semana. Agora não é uma boa hora.”

“Posso ajeitar um bar legal pra festa de 30. Afinal, não é todo dias que se completa 3 décadas.” O barman sorriu. “Ou é a idade coreana dele?”

“Não… Sehun esperou fazer 30 “cientificamente correto” para poder dizer que tinha 30. Ele não gosta de parecer mais velho, acho que isso é um pouco de culpa minha.” A garota suspirou, triste.

Baekhyun sabia que isso podia ser um pouco verdade.

Sehun era obcecado com a idade desde quando foi acusado de coisas terríveis pelo pai de Irene por namorar a filha adolescente.

Não que fosse um problema tão grande: ambos têm três anos de diferença. Talvez nenhum, se considerar que Sehun ainda era um pouco perdido como pós adolescente.

Então entendia sim o lado de seu hyung.

“Não pira, não tem como ser sua culpa, gata.” O barman tentava confortar Irene inutilmente.

“De qualquer forma…” O ruivo tentou mudar um pouco do assunto. “Achei que iria querer fazer a festa em casa mesmo. Posso cozinhar pra ele. Fazer o bolo aqui e levar até lá.”

“Cozinhar no seu apartamento? Acha mesmo que cabem tantas pessoas? E terá tanta comida?”

“E quem é que você vai chamar? A família real? Achei que seria algo familiar.”

“Pensei em chamar os amigos do Hunnie. E agora, o Minseok. Se quiser chamar o seu chefe, eu não me importaria.”

“Não tem porque eu chamar o meu chefe, Irene.” A maior mentira que já havia saído dos lábios de Baekhyun.

Mas o que podia fazer? Não poderia convidar Kyungsoo para um jantar em família. Não tinha contexto algum para que isso acontecesse.

Fora que… aguentar o pequeno Satanás de bolso na sua cozinha? Nem pensar! Aquela era a sua cozinha, e só ele era o chef por ali.

Tá, o problema era bem maior do que esse. Mas mesmo assim não tinha como isso dar certo.

“Se você diz que não…”

“Não vou aguentar a arrogância dele por tanto tempo, já me basta aqui.” Talvez isso desse por encerrado.

“Ai, ta bom. Foi só uma sugestão, não precisa ficar bravo.” O barman parou, indo em direção à porta dessa vez.

“Bom, se me dão licença… estou voltando ao meu trabalho.”

“Vamos, Irene. Falo com você depois. Precisa ir também.” A garota bufou, enquanto seguia o barman até porta a fora.

Mas quando Minseok congelou, Baekhyun sabia que tinha algo de errado. Só não esperava que fosse tão errado assim.

“Já acabou a reunião?” Sua voz não denotava expressão alguma, apenas o tom grosso se esvaindo pela sala.

Porém o confeiteiro já imaginou o que havia acontecido.

Colocou as mãos na têmpora novamente para se controlar. Teria ele que amansar a fera agora.

“Com licença chef.” Minseok fez uma reverência antes de sair pela porta, acompanhado de Irene logo atrás.

Kyungsoo não moveu o pé, parado com os braços cruzados ao lado da porta. Encarava o ruivo com os grandes olhos intensos pra cima dele. Baekhyun apenas o encarava de volta, sem dizer nada.

O jogo do olhar era indecifrável. Não sabia o que ele estava pensando, nem o quanto havia escutado. Mas pensou que o suficiente serviria para a briga de gelo que estava acontecendo no momento.

Byun desistiu, sentando-se no pequeno banco de madeira. Colocou a cabeça entre as mãos e se postou a explicar seu lado da história:

“Não é o que você pensa, eu não disse aquilo para magoá-lo.” Ainda não tinha arrancado nada dele. “Não posso deixar as pessoas acharem que tenho alguma afeição por você, vão acabar descobrindo.” Nada de novo. “E se isso acontecer, pode ser ruim pra sua imagem. Precisamos dar um tempo nisso, e-” Um dedo de repente levantou o seu queixo trazendo a face de Byun para cima.

Kyungsoo havia caminhado até ele em silêncio, e estava parado na sua frente, olhando diretamente para si. Seus olhos estavam tão escuros e impenetráveis. Havia alguma coisa ali que bloqueava Baekhyun de entender o que estava se passando com ele.

Kyungsoo se aproximou mais, descendo o olhar até os lábios e voltando para os seus olhos novamente.

“Me fale a verdade, Baekkie…” Sussurrou baixinho, quase como se estivesse com vergonha de deixar as palavras escapar. “É disso que se trata? Mesmo?”

O que?

“Você não acredita em mim?”

“Você me acha arrogante? Tem vergonha de mim?” Kyungsoo franziu o cenho, visivelmente magoado.

“O-o q-que? Claro que não.” Droga, porque ele tinha que ter escutado aquilo? Porque Baekhyun disse aquilo, no começo de tudo? “Kyungsoo… você é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Eu sei disso agora. Não vou mentir que tive minhas desavenças com você antes, mas isso é passado.” O careca acenou roboticamente.

Baekhyun suspirou, aproximando-se dele em pé.

“Perdoe-me por isso, ok? Não pensei que ficaria magoado.”

“N-não estou magoado…”

“Está sim.”

“Eu entendo que está tudo nublado, Baekkie. E eu concordo com isso. Mas… pra mim é…” Ele parou por um momento, reorganizando o que iria falar. Tentou olhar para o confeiteiro, mas parecia envergonhado. Baekhyun teve que segurar uma de suas mãos para lhe dar coragem.

“Pode falar, Soo.”

“É só que… pra mim é... um pouco difícil ouvir críticas de você.” A voz dele era baixa, e o ruivo pode perceber em como foi difícil pra ele confessar aquilo. “Me afetam profundamente.” Kyungsoo estava tentando por ele, e era assim que tinha recebido.

Era um maldito idiota.

Por que havia falado aquilo? Já estava cavando a própria cova e preparando seu veneno.

“Não falei aquilo de verdade. Acredita em mim, certo?” Já estava na beira do desespero para que ele acreditasse em si.

Mas o que podia esperar? Kyungsoo tinha sérios problemas com a sua imagem.

É claro que ia acreditar no que havia ouvido.

O ruivo então só podia escolher fazer uma coisa que talvez se arrependesse mais tarde. Pois sabia que não iria ter mais volta.

Aproximou a mão da nuca do cozinheiro, e o puxou, selando os lábios nos seus e lhe abraçando pelo caminho. Era o terceiro beijo que já haviam trocado em um período de três dias, mas sentiu que aquele era necessário.

Tentou lhe beijar como um pedido de desculpas, mas logo sentiu as mãos do chef agarrando boa parte de sua cintura. Os dedos dele eram fortes em si, e a boca já tinha uma intensidade maior.

Baekhyun partiu o beijo como um raio, antes que alguém pudesse vê-los ali.

O careca suspirava, buscando um pouco de ar. Havia um pequeno sorriso dançando em seus lábios. E era como a visão do paraíso para o ruivo.

“Você me evitou o dia todo pra isso?” O confeiteiro riu, aliviado.

“Não posso mais te olhar, sinto que vou enlouquecer.” Kyungsoo trancou seus grandes olhos com os dele.

Havia mil vidas de coisas não ditas ali, mas que Baekhyun conseguia entender por cima. Seu coração batia forte, como sempre acontecia quando ficava perto dele.

Sempre parecia a beira do precipício.

“Acho melhor irmos.” Kyungsoo virou-se para a porta, sem falar mais nada.

“Você…”

“Não, tudo bem.” Provavelmente ainda deveria estar um pouco magoado, mas pelo menos havia entendido o seu recado.

Baekhyun esperava que sim.

“Você pode ir na frente, Baekkie. Eu te sigo logo depois.” O ruivo concordou com um aceno.

Quando passou por ele, deu um pequeno aperto na sua mão, como se para certificar que ele havia entendido.

O careca apertou de volta, com um sorriso pequeno.

Assim que passou pelo corredor até a cozinha, Baekhyun começou a ficar preocupado. Sua reação com Kyungsoo teria que ir além dos problemas que ele poderia ter, e a compreensão viria a ser o fator mais importante entre os dois.

Sempre soube que o chef não tinha o melhor dos emocionais, e Baekhyun também não. Mas tinha muito medo que seu pequeno coração pudesse se machucar por alguma bobagem que o ruivo poderia vir a fazer.

Se magoasse o pequeno chef novamente, seria uma morte para si.

Não conseguia nem pensar.

  
  
  
  
  


Era um pouco depois do almoço quando Junmyeon voltou até a sala de professores para que ninguém pudesse lhe incomodar.

Se fosse ser sincero, estava na beira de um surto. 

Não sabia direito porque se sentia tão vazio daquele jeito, e descontava tudo o que sentia dentro de suas poesias e histórias que faziam qualquer um alagar um banheiro inteiro. Talvez devesse maneirar com o Nicholas Sparks ou acabaria trancado em um manicômio.

Não aguentava mais tanto peso em cima de si.

Junmyeon se sentia como o idiota da vez novamente, deixando seu coração se enganar por qualquer rostinho bonito que lhe aparecesse. Não que Sehun fosse apenas isso, o programador era um cara sensacional. Muito dedicado e amável, talvez um pouco ingênuo demais, porém podia ser considerado um charme. Mas também era muito apaixonado pela noiva, isso era mais do que evidente.

Entretanto, nada disso previa Kim de estar ali novamente, maltratando o coração já cheio de cicatrizes feitas por outros rostinhos bonitos que apenas havia lhe usado por uma noite.

Não havia sido diferente com o rapaz do bar, e não seria diferente com qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho.

Talvez o amor não fosse para si, afinal.

O que era uma pena. Sempre fazia o possível para dar tudo de si, mas sempre era usado. Enganado ou deixado de lado por alguém que fosse mais interessante. Sua autoestima dizimada não aguentava mais viver com isso. Era demais, e doía muito saber que era ineficiente.

Lágrimas não iam resolver, mas talvez seria o único conforto que poderia encontrar.

Deixou-se chorar por alguns minutos. Não tanto quanto seu coração merecia, mas o suficiente para se recompor. Não perderia mais nenhum tempo de sua vida se lamentando por aí… iria voltar para a estrada, focar na carreira. E principalmente, lidar com o fato de ver Oh Sehun todos os dias quando ele apenas o via como um colega de serviço.

Sua vida era mesmo uma bagunça atrás da outra.

Porque achava que seria uma boa ideia se interessar por um cara compromissado?

Não se mandava no coração, mas também deveria ser mais esperto.

Estava um pouco distraído quando a porta simplesmente se abriu, revelando um rapaz que parecia meio perdido pelo corredor.

Junmyeon esfregou os olhos, recolocando as grandes lentes redondas que lhe traziam a visão e se assustou quando caiu em si.

O rapaz lhe sorriu da mesma maneira que havia sorrido para ele na outra noite: sexy e perigoso.

Vestia roupas que seriam consideradas inapropriadas para uma escola: cropped e jeans totalmente apertados, por baixo de um cardigan aconchegante. O professor nem ao menos deu o tempo de digerir o que estava acontecendo, quando ele já veio caminhando em sua direção.

“Você… nunca achei que uma coincidência tão grande poderia cruzar o meu dia.” Kim Kai sorriu para ele, sentando-se do seu lado sem ao menos ser convidado.

Junmyeon congelou. O que poderia responder? Levar pretendentes para o trabalho era tremendamente proibido.

E primeiramente...

“O-o q-que você faz a-aqui?” Perguntou baixinho, um pouco amedrontado que fossem pegos.

Nunca poderia explicar o que Kai estava fazendo ali para a direção da escola. Seria provavelmente demitido, e isso mancharia uma vida de currículos e toda a sua carreira. 

Aquilo era loucura.

“Estou procurando minha irmã. Mas pelo jeito, acabei encontrando coisa melhor.” Junmyeon arregalou os olhos.

“K-kai, não pode ficar aqui. Posso ser demitido por isso.” O moreno sorriu largo quando percebeu que sua face estava inteiramente vermelha.

“Você continua assustado como um coelhinho, Juni.” O outro negou com um aceno. “Por que foi embora na outra noite? Não tive tempo de falar com você.”

Bem, porque sabia como a noite iria terminar.

Não estava disposto a fazer o andar da vergonha, nem nada daquilo. Resolveu parar com tudo antes que qualquer complicação que pudesse aparecer.

Mas pelo jeito aquilo não teria fim.

“Eu… t-tive que ir.” Kai ergueu uma sobrancelha.

“Teve que ir? Por quê?” Junmyeon ficou quieto.

O que poderia dizer? Era um tanto pessoal para se abrir desse jeito.

“Motivos pessoais.” O moreno concordou, sorrindo de lado.

“Você se lembra do que prometeu pra mim naquela noite?”

“O-o q-que?” O professor estava com medo novamente. “Do que está falando?”

“Bem, se eu me lembro bem…” O moreno riu baixo. “Você me deve um lap dance.” O professor achou que poderia morrer.

Sentia sua face queimar pela vergonha.

“Eu estava bêbado. Não deveria me levar a sério.”

“Tudo bem então.” Junmyeon virou-se para ele, surpreso.

“Como é?”

“Não vou te forçar a nada, Kim Junmyeon. Se você não quer cumprir com a sua sincera promessa bêbada, não posso fazer muita coisa.” Kai deu de ombros, colocando os dedos entrelaçados atrás da cabeça.

A posição fazia o material do cropped que usava subir, como se fosse feito de nada.

A risada do moreno foi pouco a pouco se fazendo presente no local. Junmyeon olhou para ele, lendo o que seu olhar queria dizer: que ele era um safado por estar observando seu abdômen nu.

Coçou os olhos em um ato nervoso, com os dedos por baixo dos óculos gigantes.

“P-por favor, será que você pode sair agora?”

“Não fique tão nervoso.”

“Não estou nervoso.” Mesmo que dissesse isso, era evidente o nervosismo em sua voz.

Junmyeon era péssimo com disfarces.

“Tudo bem então.” Kai sorriu novamente.

“É melhor ir procurar a sua irmã. Ou talvez seja melhor que fique aqui, enquanto eu mesmo posso procurá-la.”

“Não, ainda não.” O rapaz mantinha os olhos calmos. “Acalme-se Kim Junmyeon.”

O professor deu um pequeno suspiro.

“E-eu…” O outro esperou.

Virou-se para ele com os olhos de chocolate, totalmente aquecidos. Kai tinha toda essa quentura em sua aura, que às vezes queimava demais, às vezes era reconfortante.

Como agora.

“Quero falar com você primeiro.” A voz suave sussurrou como uma brisa até seus ouvidos.

Não era nada fácil resistir aos seus encantos. Kai era muito sedutor. Perigoso, até. Sabia como usar o corpo e as expressões corporais ao seu favor, e combinava tudo para que você se sentisse envolvido.

O que Junmyeon totalmente estava.

“O que?” Não fazia o menor sentido para o professor essa persistência.

Nunca esperou que Kim Kai um dia voltasse a aparecer na sua vida, mas parecia que o destino não era uma coisa que podia controlar.

“Sinto que você está precisando falar com alguém. Sua expressão fala mais alto que suas próprias palavras.” Junmyeon ficou surpreso.

Que tipo de conversa ele estava querendo levar?

Parecia como um galã literário, começando pelo nome exótico e as roupas marcantes; e agora tinham essas frases profundas que ele soltava de um lugar que Junmyeon desconhecia.

Kim Kai não era alguém que pudesse passar despercebido.

“Não precisa se preocupar, e-eu… ah…” O rapaz de repente colocou a mão sob a sua.

Era quente como o próprio Sol. De certa forma, até reconfortante.

“Junmyeon, eu comando um bar. Conheço de longe um coração quebrado como o seu.” Talvez estivesse lhe subestimado.

Kai parecia ter um conhecimento pela vida na qual nunca iria alcançar.

O professor ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Não tinha coragem o suficiente para se abrir naquele momento, então resolveu mudar de assunto. Esperava que ele compreendesse isso.

“Você disse que está procurando pela sua irmã?” Kai acenou positivamente com a cabeça. “Quem é? Alguma das alunas?”

“Não. Kim-Li Chen é minha irmã.” O moreno olhou para ele novamente surpreso.

“Chen? A professora de artes?”

“Sim, sim. Por que a surpresa?” Porque provavelmente iriam se ver bem mais vezes!

“Por n-nada.”

“Sei que não somos parecidos, mas isso é uma outra história.”

“E-eu… não é por nada disso.” Kai sorriu grande novamente.

“O que você  _realmente_  quer me dizer, então?” O que ele queria dizer com  _realmente_?

Sua mão ainda não havia se desvencilhado da sua, fazendo Junmyeon se lembrar que haviam permanecido assim na outra noite também. Kai era um cara de contato. Exigia de si muito mais contato do que qualquer outro rapaz com quem havia ficado.

“Você costuma vir ao trabalho dela desse jeito?” Perguntou baixinho para o moreno.

“Não me quer aqui, Junmyeon? É disso que se trata?” O professor ficou muito surpreso.

Nunca iria imaginar que ele conseguiria lê-lo tão bem. Mas imaginou que talvez fosse uma característica de Kai: saber lidar com as pessoas. Nesse ponto, era tão diferente de Sehun que chegava a ser engraçado.

“Eu… não é isso… exatamente…”

“Você tem medo que descubram sobre nós? Mas saímos apenas uma vez. Também não tem como alguém saber disso. Até onde se mostra…” Sussurrou baixinho, com um sorriso peculiar. “...posso ser apenas seu amigo.” O professor não teve a chance de retrucar, pois a porta se abriu novamente.

Claro que não iria conseguir ter paz em nenhum momento ali.

Oh Sehun estava um tanto desesperado em frente a grande madeira maciça, com o olhar parecido de uma criança perdida no parque de diversões. Seu olhar recaiu sobre Kai, depois para as mãos dos dois em conjunto e logo voltou para Junmyeon de novo. Parecia ter entendido tudo errado.

“Me desculpe, eu volto outra hora.”

“N-não tudo b-bem.” Kai olhava de um para outro, tentando entender o que se passava.

Junmyeon começou a ficar nervoso novamente. Parecia que só conhecia esse sentimento desde as últimas semanas.

“Kai já estava de saída.”

“Não estava não.” O moreno voltou-se para Sehun, com a voz séria. “Feche a porta ao sair.” Oh obedeceu, fazendo uma reverência em desculpa a ambos.

Junmyeon olhou para o rapaz do seu lado um pouco confuso.

Por que tinha feito aquilo?

“Kai…” O olhar que o moreno lhe dirigiu era aquecido agora por outros motivos.

“Vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil?” A voz dele era um pouco mais séria do que estava acostumado.

Junmyeon ficou chocado.

O que mais ele queria? Já tinha acontecido o que tinha para acontecer.

“O-o q-que?”

“Eu fiquei pensando um pouco sobre aquela noite. Você não?”

“Pensando o que, exatamente?” Não tinha ido tão a fundo com o que aconteceu no Spinnet naquela noite.

Na verdade, se fosse possível, poderia muito bem dizer que estava determinado a esquecer. Não achou que iria ver Kai novamente em sua vida, então é claro que fingiu ser outra pessoa pela noite inteira.

Aquele que não se importava.

Aquele que só pensava em sexo e bebidas.

Havia se soltado mais do que o normal, e agora o rapaz provavelmente pensava que era realmente daquele jeito. Libertino e galanteador. O que era totalmente o oposto do que um dia Junmyeon iria ser.

“Não posso te contar tudo o que eu pensei ainda, mas vamos dizer que… estou curioso para saber onde isso vai dar.” Kai respondeu com um murmúrio.

“I-isso o que?”

“Não procuro por relacionamentos, Junmyeon. Mas estou disposto a levar um pouco a mais com você, se quiser. Gostei de te conhecer.” Ah, essa não.

Não podia entrar em uma outra enrascada sem planejamento, seria o seu fim. Não iria se entregar novamente para alguém que não o queria em seu futuro.

“Não vou fazer isso novamente Kai. Aquela noite foi um erro.”

“O que?”

“Eu não sou quem pensa que sou. Eu não fui eu mesmo naquela noite, mas estou sendo agora. O professor do infantil, que gosta de escrever romances nas horas vagas.” O moreno voltou toda a sua atenção para ele, com os olhos de chocolate presos nos seus. “Eu não posso passar por outra relação sem compromisso, não tenho forças para isso.”

“Entendo…” Kai ficou quieto por alguns segundos antes de voltar a falar com a voz baixa. “Eu realmente te entendo… porque estou nessa situação. Mas por ter acabado um relacionamento agora, não sei se posso assumir outro assim. Porém…” O moreno sorriu fraco “Ainda tem o fato de que eu realmente gostaria de te conhecer melhor.” Junmyeon ficou ruborizado.

A maneira com a qual o rapaz lhe olhava era de tamanha intensidade que poderia ter problemas por causa daquilo. Fazia se sentir necessitado.

Mas precisava encontrar em si uma força para colocar algum sentido na cabeça dele.

“Kai, se me permite dizer algo sobre isso…” O moreno acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

“Claro, vá em frente.”

“Não acho que seja esperto de sua parte se envolver com outra pessoa agora… Você está determinado a esquecer seu último relacionamento, e vai acabar usando uma válvula de escape. Eu sei que vai. Eu já estive aí. O melhor a se fazer é tirar um tempo para você mesmo. Confie em mim, sei do que falo.”

“Junmyeon…”

“Estou apenas te aconselhando. Mas você pode fazer o que bem entender.”

“Isso é um não, então?” O sorriso que ele dava dizia que estava um pouco chateado com a situação.

Constatar isso fazia Junmyeon se sentir como um vilão.

“Sinto muito, Kim Kai.”

“Tudo bem, Jun.” A voz era baixa. Mesmo que o professor se sentisse mal com aquilo, sabia que fazia o certo. Então não ficou tão mal quanto o rapaz. “Vou procurar pela minha irmã, mas saiba que pode ir ao Snippet se quiser.”

“Certo…”

“O lap dance também fica a seu critério.”

“Q-que?” Kai sorriu, finalmente liberando a mão quente da sua.

Quase não havia percebido que haviam permanecido daquele jeito pelo tempo todo em que conversaram. Sua quentura era tão reconfortante que de certa forma havia passado a ser parte do seu próprio corpo. Mas agora sentia até um pouco de frio sem ela ali para lhe esquentar.

“Até mais. Não vou fazer disso um adeus, pode continuar sendo meu amigo, certo?”

“C-certo…” O moreno se aproximou de si, com seu sorriso de sempre.

Junmyeon conseguia sentir seu cheiro de noz moscada e canela novamente. Dessa vez o nariz não coçava mais, já havia se acostumado no pouco tempo que haviam passado juntos.

“Ainda tem uma última coisa que eu gostaria de fazer antes de dar um fim nisso… você me permite?” Já sabia do que se tratava.

Seu coração estava um pouco dividido. Por um lado sua voz cheia de galanteios fazia com que seus sentidos se misturassem, e seu coração ficasse perdido em meio aos sentimentos intensos. Por outro, havia a parte racional, dizendo-lhe que aquilo só iria complicar mais ainda a situação do seu coração maltratado.

Entretanto, quando olhou para os olhos dele tão próximos dos seus, não havia mais nenhum tipo de pensamento pairando em sua mente. Apenas um calor infernal que subia pela coluna, até as suas bochechas.

Kai já estava próximo o suficiente, colocando a mão sobre o seu rosto quando aproximou os lábios nos dele. Incrivelmente, também tinha gosto de canela. Não sabia se era alguma bala ou o que, mas conseguia sentir o sabor claramente em sua língua.

O moreno não havia se separado ainda. Estava tentando tomar o que podia do momento. Era bem evidente que estava gostando mais do que na outra noite, por mais que fosse um beijo bem mais simples que o outro. Mas talvez o simples fosse de fato o mais marcante.

O rapaz se separou, tomando uma pequena respiração.

Olhou para Junmyeon novamente, trancando os olhos nos seus. O chocolate parecia ferver com alguma coisa que o professor julgava ser de um cunho mais primitivo. Não era idiota, sabia o que o moreno queria consigo.

A questão era se ele iria suportar.

“Vejo você por aí, Kim Junmyeon.” O professor acenou positivamente, sem dizer uma palavra.

Assim que saiu pela porta, Junmyeon desabou com a cabeça na mesa de madeira.

O que ele iria fazer com a sua vida?


	22. Macarrons

O turno no Dyo’s já havia acabado.

Kyungsoo havia trocado uma ou duas palavras consigo durante todo o tempo em que tiveram que cozinhar juntos. Ou lhe pedia o sal, ou provava o caldo sem dizer nada. Era como se estivesse no modo automático. Não tinha mais aquele calor todo que Baekhyun adorava receber.

Os pedidos de confeitaria foram todos feitos pelo ruivo, sem nenhuma ajuda do chef.

Era assim que seguia o curso do restaurante.

Byun achou que estava tudo bem, que tinha conseguido fazê-lo entender mais cedo. Mas pelo jeito, estava tremendamente enganado.

Claro que os outros haviam notado. O que não passava de uma ironia tremenda: Baekhyun tentou preservar a imagem de ambos, para que no fim do dia, houvesse suspeitas sobre eles rolando pelo restaurante.

Parecia que o mundo estava mesmo disposto a fazer com que a sua vida virasse de cabeça pra baixo.

Ninguém lhe perguntou sobre o que estava acontecendo entre o chef e ele.

Kim Minseok foi o único que parecia desconfiar que algo havia acontecido entre os dois, algo bem maior que desavenças profissionais. Não lhe perguntou, mas seu olhar dizia muita coisa. Byun se esquecia que ele também estava na mesma situação.

Como já passava das 23h, todos já estavam voltando para as suas respectivas residências, com exceção de Baekhyun. 

Estava parado no estacionamento, pensando no que podia fazer daqui pra frente. Não haviam muitas opções: ou teria que dar um jeito de Kyungsoo lhe perdoar, ou teria que acabar com aquilo de uma vez. Mas a mera ideia de colocar um ponto final naquilo, assustava-lhe como um inferno.

Não iria conseguir. Já estava meio envolvido, talvez até mais do que poderia imaginar.

Kyungsoo era diferente em tantos aspectos. Desde o seu jeito mais reservado e tímido de lidar consigo, até as coisas que arrancava do fundo de sua alma para lhe dizer. Tudo era diferente. Nunca havia tido esse tipo de contato com alguém antes, nem mesmo Sehun. Era como se tivesse acesso a alma dele, de pouco em pouco, até que um dia conseguisse lhe ver por completo.

Porém, agora suspeitava que esse dia nunca iria chegar.

Estava um pouco frio ali, na calada da noite, mas Baekhyun não conseguia se mover. O Impala do chef não se encontrava em nenhum lugar para ser visto, e tudo estava tremendamente vazio. Até podia fazer uma metáfora de como se sentia naquele momento.

Ficou um pouco surpreso quando viu uma lanterna virando a esquina, se aproximando cada vez mais de onde estava parado. Não precisou adivinhar quem estava em cima da moto, então apenas se sentou no meio fio novamente.

Kim Minseok estacionou perfeitamente na vaga ao seu lado, descendo do veículo com uma habilidade invejável. Ele sempre parecia tão sexy, em qualquer coisa que fazia.

Tirou o capacete da cabeça, levando-o consigo quando sentou ao seu lado. O moreno suspirou, e lhe puxou para um abraço lateral. Provavelmente estava tentando lhe proteger do frio que fazia, mas o ruivo nem ao menos havia notado.

Não disseram nada por muito tempo. Até mais do que Baekhyun poderia contar. As mãos dele acariciavam as suas em virtude de se manterem quentes. Minseok sempre tivera uma atitude um tanto mista em relação a ele, mas sentia que agora aquilo tinha se fortificado. Sentia que tinha encontrado um amigo em meio a brincadeira, e agora, mais do que tudo, sentia que estavam na mesma situação.

Baekhyun olhou para ele, que apenas sorriu triste em resposta. 

Sabia que o barman também estava tendo seus conflitos. Talvez pior ou mais complicados dos que o dele. Mas mesmo assim, ali estava ele. Disposto a lhe fazer companhia no meio fio, em uma noite congelante.

“Cenourinha…” Ele quem quebrou o silêncio primeiro. Baekhyun nem ao menos tinha forças para conversar. “Não vou perguntar como está, nem o que conversaram… Mas acho que talvez você deveria vir comigo. Está fazendo frio aqui.”

“Como soube que eu estava aqui?”

“Fui até o seu apartamento.”

“O que?” Minseok riu, puxando a caixa de cigarros do bolso traseiro.

Aquela maldita coisa era o que Baekhyun mais odiava. Tinha fé que um dia ele ia parar com aquilo, só não sabia quando esse dia iria chegar. Provavelmente quando estivesse debaixo de um altar com Park Chanyeol ao seu lado. Byun tinha plena consciência que o barman faria tudo o que o grandão pedisse.

“Por que foi até lá?” Estava realmente surpreso com aquilo.

“Precisava saber se você estava bem. Mensagens não iriam adiantar, porque você poderia mentir pra mim.” O barman acendeu o cigarro, exalando o cheiro característico de menta da fumaça densa. 

Era mesmo uma porcaria. Se não estivesse tão triste, teria reclamado com ele como sempre fazia. Não que fosse adiantar muito…

“Eu… não sei o que dizer.”

“Não diga nada, Cenourinha. Só me aceite como seu amigo de ouro.” O ruivo riu, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

A jaqueta de couro que usava estava extremamente fria, mas as baforadas de 1000°C esquentavam o que tocavam de seu corpo. Não que isso lhe fizesse feliz. Odiava elas com todo o seu ser.

“Deveria parar com essa porcaria.” O moreno lhe olhou divertido.

“Está me dando um sermão?”

“Estou querendo que você viva até os 90 anos, pelo menos.” Minseok riu, lhe puxando mais perto.

“No asilo, você pode cozinhar pra mim? E me ajudar com as enfermeiras gostosas?” Dessa vez Baekhyun não conseguiu manter-se sério.

“Idiota. Deixe que seu namorado te escute falando assim... ele tem boas orelhas, se estou lembrado.”

“Ah… então estou encrencado.” O ruivo deu um pequeno sorriso. “Baekhyun. Você quer conversar?” Estava esperando que ele fosse lhe perguntar isso.

Não sabia direito se queria. 

Na verdade, teria que falar com Kyungsoo, mas pensou que talvez o careca precisasse de um tempo. Então não tinha certeza de como as coisas seriam a partir dali. Tudo dependeria de ele entender seu lado, e Baekhyun o dele. 

Não havia nada além disso.

“Não sei… quer dizer, o que eu posso fazer? Acho que ele não acreditará em mim, não importa o que eu disser. Kyungsoo, ele-…”

“Tem problemas com confiança. Sim, eu sei.” O moreno tragou o cigarro, liberando a fumaça depois de inalar. 

Era de causar tesão a qualquer ser humano que se interessasse pelo sexo masculino, mas Baekhyun já não o via dessa maneira mais. Agora ele era seu amigo confidente. E aluno nas horas vagas…

“É um pouco mais profundo que isso…” O ruivo sussurrou. 

Minseok lhe olhou um pouco sério. 

“Talvez você devesse levar algumas coisas em consideração.”

“Como o que?”

“Que talvez ele goste de você, sabe… de verdade. Você provavelmente sabe coisas sobre ele que nem mesmo Chanyeol imaginaria. Valorize isso, Cenourinha. Não é fácil encontrar alguém que se importe com a gente.” O coração de Baekhyun se afundou.

“Eu sei disso…”

“Não está parecendo…” O barman tragou uma última vez, depois de apagar o cigarro no chão. “O motivo pelo qual o afastou… eu consigo imaginar.”

“Eu não o afastei, eu só… eu pensei que seria melhor para ele desse jeito. Mas pelo visto, eu estava enganado.”

“Não é nada disso. Você está assustado.” Byun franziu o cenho, duvidoso.

“Não foi isso…”

“Ah, você pode inventar qualquer desculpa que quiser, mas eu já estive aí. Na verdade, ainda estou tendo que lidar com algo do tipo… mas você não pode afastá-lo por ter medo.”

“Não tenho medo.” Ah, seu nariz poderia dar inveja ao Pinóquio agora.

“Tem sim…”  

“Por que acha isso? Eu só estava pensando em como isso iria refletir pra ele, e se a-”

“Não é disso que se trata. Você tem medo de se afundar. Tem problemas em se entregar.” Baekhyun ficou quieto.

Não havia o que dizer, não tinha nem ao menos como contradizê-lo. Sabia que Minseok tinha um pouco de razão.

“Isso é meio engraçado, porque achei que Kyungsoo seria o primeiro a se afastar quando as coisas começassem a ficar mais profundas.”

“E-eu não estou me afastando.” O barman ergueu uma sobrancelha, fazendo-o ficar quieto no lugar.

“Não precisa agir assim. Sabe disso, certo?”

“Minseok…” Kim suspirou fundo, puxando-o para mais perto de si.

“Também estou pensando um pouco sobre isso. É por isso que entendo em parte como se sente.”

“Chanyeol está… adiantando as coisas com você?”

“Sim, está. E o maior problema disso é que meu coração não vê nenhum problema.” O moreno sorriu, sarcástico. “Mas não posso me entregar, por outros motivos. Ele ainda está começando um relacionamento com um cara. Não faz a mínima ideia dos problemas que vai ter que enfrentar, ele só… ele é esperançoso.” Baekhyun sorriu.

“Acho que vocês dão um belo casal.”

“Também acho, Cenourinha. Mas você sabe que não é tudo tão fácil.”

“Sim, eu sei.”

“Por isso tem que se abrir com o pequeno Vin Diesel. Não deixe que o coração dele te afaste. Kyungsoo… já enfrentou muita coisa na vida.” Byun sorriu com o apelido, mas ainda estava levando suas palavras em consideração. 

“Eu sei disso. Mas não é disso que se trata. Eu adoro ficar com ele.” Minseok voltou com os olhos para ele, duvidoso.

“Mesmo? Por que está determinado em afastar as coisas, então?”

“Eu… fiquei nervoso. Não sei direito como lidar com isso no restaurante. Achei estava vivendo um conto de fadas, e aí acordei pra realidade.” Baekhyun suspirou. “Tenho medo do que possam pensar sobre isso. Vai recair tudo sobre ele.”  Minseok torceu os lábios, em desagrado.

“Você está ansioso, Cenourinha. Não tem como saber o que vai acontecer ou não.”

“Eu acho que talvez eu precise de um tempo para pensar nisso.”

“Não tem o que pensar. Vai ter só que aprender a separar as coisas. Comigo é diferente, pois Park não trabalha no Dyo’s. Mesmo que seja eu a pessoa que troca as discussões do bar com ele.”

“E o que você pensa? Sobre isso?” Kim ficou quieto por um momento.

Baekhyun pensou que talvez ele não havia pensado sobre aquilo ainda.

“Não sei… acho que isso não me preocupa tanto quanto o fato de sua mente estar uma bagunça. Ao contrário de Kyungsoo, Chanyeol não está bem resolvido com isso.”

“E você está?” O barman sorriu sarcástico.

“Será que um dia estamos?” Tragou mais uma vez o cigarro, liberando a fumaça. “Acho que a única pergunta que precisa fazer é: Você gosta dele?”

“Sim.” Baekhyun disse sem hesitação.

“Então acho que não tenho mais nada pra falar.” O ruivo suspirou, deixando a cabeça entre as mãos.

“Não sei o que fazer. Não quero magoá-lo, mas também não quero que algo complique pra ele. Tenho medo disso vazar e prejudicá-lo de alguma forma.”

“Você diz na mídia? Ou na família?”

“Também… além de chef de um restaurante famoso, seu pai é CEO da Life’s Change.” O barman ergueu uma sobrancelha.

“Bem, isso é uma coisa para você lidar depois e, principalmente, junto com ele. Primeiro tem que resolver seu coração, Cenourinha.”

“Sim… farei isso.”

“Fale com ele, peça desculpas. Se forem sinceras, não sei porque haveria motivos dele recusar.” Mas Baekhyun sabia muito bem o porquê ele poderia recusar: desconfiança.

Apenas concordou com um aceno, sem expor esse detalhe. Isso seria uma coisa que ele teria que lidar sozinho.

“Acho que… deveríamos ir pra casa agora.” O ruivo concordou com um aceno. 

O barman se levantou com agilidade, olhando para ele do alto. Baekhyun sorriu quando ele lhe estendeu a mão, aceitando-a de bom grado. Assim que estava face a face com Minseok, ele estendeu os dedos até seu cabelo, bagunçando como se fosse uma criança.

“Hey!” Byun reclamou, mas não adiantou muito.

O moreno apenas sorriu sarcástico, enquanto fazia seu caminho até a moto novamente. 

Baekhyun o seguiu, pensando um pouco sobre aquilo.

Minseok era um cara maduro. Bem mais do que um dia ele mesmo ia ser. Entendia da vida, entendia das pessoas, e parecia ter ido muito além do que Byun poderia imaginar.

Não sabia pelo que o moreno já havia passado, mas imaginava que seu caráter já estava moldado pela sua experiência de vida. Era engraçado como ele sempre teve uma imagem leve e brincalhona, mas que provavelmente isso era apenas uma parte de si.

O ruivo percebeu que talvez não o conhecesse como achou que conhecia.  
  
  
  
  
  


Do Kyungsoo não era do tipo de guardar rancor, mas não podia deixar de escutar de novo e novamente as palavras de Baekhyun, em repetição no seu cérebro, como o bom masoquista que era.

Estava bebendo o resto do vinho que tinha na geladeira, sentado na própria cama, olhando para o nada janela fora. Não fazia ideia do que tinha acontecido para que tudo tivesse simplesmente desabado aos seus pés. A gravidade havia se extinguido e sentia-se caindo e caindo a todo momento. Como um abismo infinito.

Havia tentando bloquear as emoções. Não era bom ficar imaginando coisas, mas era difícil quando você mesmo havia ouvido, pois aquilo machucava. Quando machucava, resultava em lágrimas.

Não quis pagar de chorão na frente dele, claro que não. Se derramasse uma lágrima ia se odiar pelo resto da vida, então apenas… apenas deixou como estava. Um pouco chocado demais para falar qualquer coisa, um pouco triste demais para abrir a boca sem que as lágrimas inundasse o seu rosto. Sabia que qualquer coisa que falasse iria virar em uma tempestade. Mesmo que nunca havia sido do tipo que chora, com Baekhyun, parecia que tudo era diferente.

Qualquer coisa que o ruivo lhe dissesse valeria por mil diamantes. As coisas boas e ruins, tudo Kyungsoo levava em consideração. Então não pode deixar de remoer aquilo em sua mente, guardar a sete chaves dentro do peito como se fosse uma verdade absoluta.

Não era a melhor atitude, mas não tinha muito ao que comparar naquele momento.

Em parte, sentia muita raiva. Queria que Byun tivesse dito tudo aquilo na cara dele e acabado logo com tudo, se fosse o que queria. Não ia servir de brinquedo para mais ninguém novamente, isso, sua família já fazia um bom papel. Já estava mais do que cansado de brincar de fantoche. Não ia ser aquela pessoa novamente, nunca mais. Sua vida seria dedicada totalmente ao seu bem estar e futuro com…

Ah, mas que inferno.

O careca bufou dando um soco surdo na cama.

Por que tinha que imaginar um futuro ao lado dele? Sentia-se como um maldito idiota. Praticamente estava dando seu coração ao troco de chutes e incertezas.

Realmente não sabia qual era a dele.

Uma hora estavam praticamente vivendo tudo o que Kyungsoo sempre sonhou, e na outra, Baekhyun simplesmente arrancou seu coração fora de seu peito para incendiá-lo com gasolina. Doía. Mais do que quebrar um osso do corpo, ou algo do tipo. Era como se tivesse vivido tudo aquilo na sua própria cabeça. Será que estava imaginando coisas?

Mas era ele quem havia lhe beijado, em primeiro lugar! Até mesmo havia trocado a fruta favorita para maracujá, aquilo tinha que significar algo, certo? Certo?

Ou talvez… ah, que droga!

Não entendia o que tinha feito. Simplesmente começou a duvidar de tudo novamente, como sempre fazia.

Será que ele realmente o via como algo além de um chef arrogante? Será que havia gostado mesmo de beijá-lo? Será que havia lhe julgado por se abrir cedo demais? Será que era mesmo cedo demais?

Tantas questões, mas nenhuma resposta.

Seu coração batia forte contra o peito, tanto pela raiva que sentia, tanto pelo desespero. Se tivesse outra crise não iria se perdoar.

Kyungsoo tomou mais do vinho, tentando se acalmar.

Sua vida estava uma bagunça. Não tinha perspectiva de onde ela iria levar. Não sabia se o restaurante iria funcionar, e principalmente, se a confeitaria nova teria um confeiteiro chef. Ao que tudo indica, Baekhyun poderia simplesmente dar um pé na sua bunda em todos os âmbitos da vida. Se isso acontecesse ia ficar sem ajudante, sem sócio e sem namorado.

Pois é, merda. Tinha mesmo pensado em algo como isso. Mas agora…

O careca suspirou, tomando mais um gole da taça gelada.

Não adiantava muito, também. Se ele pensa que Kyungsoo é arrogante e quer esconder o relacionamento, então não tinha como aquele futuro dar certo. Precisaria das duas partes para que isso acontecesse: a que ele lhe aceitava e a qual ele queria um relacionamento. Não podia fingir suas vontades, tinham que ser reais.

Kyungsoo queria muito saber o que ele pensava. Queria entender o que havia acontecido ou não ia sequer conseguir dormir naquela noite. Precisava de respostas!

Pegou o celular que estava na bancada do criado mudo, deixando o copo de vinho no lugar. Aquilo era uma péssima ideia. Péssima ideia, Do Kyungsoo.

A aba das mensagens já estava aberta quando começou a escrever o que sentia:  
  


 **Do Kyungsoo** : Você sabe o que? Eu não consigo entender, nem por um mínimo de segundo, o que você quer comigo. O que você quer de mim? Me diz. Você só quer algo casual, é isso? Ou só queria ficar comigo no calor do momento? Eu achei que você poderia gostar de mim de verdade. Foi a primeira pessoa que eu pensei isso, além do Chanyeol, mas ele não conta. Chanyeol nunca vai ser como você, porque você é diferente! Que merda, Baekhyun! Quantas vezes vou ter que te falar isso? Eu já fiz coisas com você, que nunca sonhei em fazer com alguém na minha vida inteira. Te enfiei dentro da minha própria família, além de estar procurando a merda de um restaurante só pra você! Mas agora me sinto como a porra de um idiota! Pq eu fiz tudo isso, se você ainda me vê como um chef arrogante? Você mentiu sobre isso? Mesmo? Como eu posso saber se não está mentindo agora? Eu pensei que você fosse melhor que os outros, que eu pudesse confiar em você, mas aí…   
  


O careca parou de digitar.

De repente, o ódio havia lhe dado toda a sobriedade que precisava.

Suspirou fundo, apagando tudo o que seu coração raivoso havia despejado. Aquilo era extremamente reconfortante, mas não o poupava de parecer menos patético. Kyungsoo odiava demonstrar fraqueza, porque sabia que era fraco. Constatar isso era uma coisa que não sabia lidar.

Tentou recomeçar o texto novamente, como uma pessoa normal e composta.  
  
  


 **Do Kyungsoo** : Eu não ia ser o primeiro a dizer alguma coisa sobre isso, mas você está me forçando a ter que dar o primeiro passo. Na verdade, olha só: você SEMPRE faz isso…  
  
  


Tá, também não era bem uma verdade. Kyungsoo só estava irritado. Aquele, com certeza, não era um bom jeito de começar a se resolver com seu confeiteiro.

Segurou a flecha virada para a esquerda até que todo o texto havia sumido da caixa de mensagem.  
  


 **Do Kyungsoo:**  Você devia ter falado comigo se tinha algum problema com a minha personalidade. Você sabe que eu sempre te ouço quando você precisa falar, já insisti mais de mil vezes para que você confiasse em mim, não apenas como um chef, mas seu amigo. Eu sou seu amigo, não sou? Um amigo que, por um acaso, você beijou TRÊS VEZES! Não que eu esteja contando…   
  
  


Kyungsoo bloqueou o celular, jogando-o na cama.

Aquilo não ia funcionar. 

Não tinha cabeça alguma para formar sentenças sem que seu cérebro alcoolizado se perdesse no caminho. Acabou ele mesmo deitando a cabeça no acolchoado, esperando até que tudo parasse de girar. 

“Deus, estou tão ferrado.” Disse para o nada.

Seu coração já não havia espaço para mais nada. Sabia muito bem que gostava dele, talvez até mais do que seja racionalmente possível. Baekhyun não fazia ideia do quanto significava para ele, e Do nem ao menos sabia se aquilo era recíproco ou não. Tinha que contar apenas com a sua intuição, e talvez, um pouco de sua trouxisse. Mas o que podia fazer?

O que ele ia fazer?

Encarou o celular novamente. Parecia que a máquina estava disposta a ouvi-lo. Sussurrava para ele abrir seu coração ali, como o bom trouxa que era. Infelizmente, Kyungsoo não tinha muito controle.

Pegou o celular novamente, desbloqueando e abrindo a aba de mensagens. Acabou ficando curioso sobre a foto de perfil do ruivo por ser tão pequena para sua pouca visão. Tocou na imagem para ampliar a foto, e percebeu que ele havia trocado.

A foto mostrava Baekhyun de cima, com os olhos grandes apontados para a câmera. Parecia um adolescente no moletom cinza, mas mais do que isso, parecia um pequeno cachorrinho. Os lábios pequenos e rosados eram fofos. Os olhos caídos eram fofos. O cabelo bagunçado era fofo. Tudo nele era extremamente fofo e Kyungsoo só queria beija-lo por horas.

Só podia estar extremamente louco.

Não conseguia nem ao menos ficar com raiva dele por tanto tempo. Apenas olhar pra sua cara lhe fazia querer tomá-lo para si.

“Por que você é assim?” Perguntou para ele.

Mas a foto não respondia porque fotos não falam. Não tinha constatado aquele fato até naquele momento.

“Eu sou tão idiota.” Kyungsoo riu sem graça.

Não tinha como ignorar o que estava acontecendo com eles, então resolveu tentar mandar outra mensagem. Dessa vez recomposta e sem caracteres maiúsculos.

 

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Eu penso que precisamos conversar. Não hoje, se você não quiser. Mas amanhã…

 **Do Kyungsoo:**  Podemos nos encontrar antes do expediente.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Posso ir aí, se quiser

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Eu só não queria que fosse um local público. Espero que respeite isso.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Ademais…

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Boa noite, Baekhyun.

 

Tinha mesmo lhe mandado um boa noite? Era mesmo muito idiota.

Trancou a tela novamente e voltou o celular até o pequeno criado mudo. Se ele lhe ligasse poderia atender mais fácil. É, estava até considerando isso.

O careca se jogou na cama com ódio de si mesmo por ser tão burro. E ódio de Baekhyun por ser tão fofo que só fazia seu ódio se amenizar mais.

Era uma mistura de sentimentos dançando dentro do seu peito que só o fazia ficar mais e mais frustrado.

“Você é um trouxa, Do Kyungsoo.” Se avisasse a si mesmo, talvez cairia na real.

Ou talvez poderia no mínimo ter uma chance de salvar seu coração. Não aguentava mais aquilo.

  
  
  


Assim que Minseok estacionou no apartamento, Baekhyun subiu. Não tinha tantas forças como achou que iria ter, mas conseguiu chegar até o apartamento sã e salvo.

Abriu a porta da frente, percebendo que tudo estava em uma escuridão total. A sala já não tinha mais a corcunda de Sehun digitando no escuro, ou mesmo seu corpo esguio jogado no sofá em meio a caixas de jogos.

Era só Baekhyun, a escuridão e a tristeza.

O ruivo suspirou se dirigindo para a cozinha, a fim de fazer seu jantar. Qual foi sua surpresa quando viu uma pequena embalagem delivery em cima da mesa. Havia um pequeno bilhete, com a letra toda quadrada e difícil de ler mas que era familiar aos olhos de Baekhyun:

 

“ _Peço desculpas por não conseguir me manter acordado por você. Amanhã eu prometo que nos falamos direito._

_Eu amo você, Baek._

_Seu hyung_ ”

 

Baekhyun começou a chorar feito um bebê em cima da mesa.

Tudo o que tocava parecia ir por água abaixo.

Agora até mesmo Sehun estava sabendo da pessoa horrível que era. Minseok provavelmente deve ter conversado com ele, e lhe dito tudo. Seu hyung como era uma pessoa muito amável, fez de tudo para que sua noite pudesse melhorar um pouco. Era tão considerativo.

Sabia muito bem o que estava naquela vasilha. Provavelmente seu prato coreano favorito. Sehun até mesmo prestava atenção nesse tipo de detalhe.

Abriu só pra confirmar o que já sabia: Dak-galbi e arroz. O próprio paraíso.

Baekhyun apenas sentou na mesa e começou a comer mecanicamente. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer além daquilo.

Ouviu a porta do quarto abrir, já sabendo que era Sehun quem vinha conversar com ele.

O grandão tinha a cara totalmente amassa e desprovida de óculos. Estava apenas com a calça de moletom que usava pra dormir, de algum personagem de anime que Irene gostava. Isso fez com que o ruivo risse. Ele parecia ridículo naquela calça.

“Você parece um adolescente otaku.” Sehun sorriu, puxando a cadeira para se sentar ao seu lado.

“Não deveria deixar Irene comprar minhas roupas.” Baekhyun concordou com um sorriso fraco.

Sehun apenas o analisava como o bom hyung que era.

“Baek… eu estou preocupado com você. Sabe que pode falar com o hyung quando as coisas apertarem.” O ruivo concordou com as malditas lágrimas novamente. Sehun suspirou, acariciando seus cabelos. “Kim Minseok me contou o que aconteceu. Não vou te dar uma dura agora, mas eu esperava mais de você.”

“Acabou de me dar uma dura, hyung.” O outro ficou confuso.

“É verdade.” Baekhyun riu baixo.

“Tudo bem. Eu mereço. Você pode me dar uma dura quantas vezes quiser.” Sehun cruzou os braços, olhando para ele.

“Na verdade, só quero um pouco disso aqui.” O moreno esticou-se até a vasilha, comendo de seu Dak-galbi.

Normalmente Baekhyun brigaria com ele, falaria para pegar o seu. Mas estava tão sem energia que apenas continuaram comendo juntos, sem dizer uma palavra. Assim que o prato acabou, Sehun ainda lhe olhava. Tinha muito para lhe falar, mas sabia que Baekhyun estava exausto. Por isso não se surpreendeu quando ele disse:

“Tome um banho e vá para cama. Amanhã conversamos.”

“Sim.” Concordou com um aceno.

“Baek… apenas… tente esquecer disso por hoje. Amanhã podem se resolver, ok?”

“Sim.” Sehun suspirou, levantando da cadeira e indo até ele.

Deixou-lhe um beijo na têmpora antes de voltar para o próprio quarto.

Baekhyun apenas continuo ali, encarando o nada. Era meio como estava se sentindo. O peso da culpa era sempre uma coisa dolorosa de se carregar.

Quando finalmente tomou coragem, fez o que seu hyung lhe aconselhou, e deitou-se na cama grande. Era mesmo muito grande pra ele naquele momento. Parecia que a qualquer momento poderia lhe engolir.

O ruivo começou a se sentir um pouco ansioso. Não estava conseguindo dormir, e duvidava que Kyungsoo estivesse diferente. Queria poder falar com ele, mas achou que uma mensagem bastaria para não incomodá-lo. Provavelmente já estaria dormindo uma hora dessas.

Pegou o celular nas mãos, abrindo a caixa de mensagem. Procurou pelo ícone cinza e sem foto. Era tão ele, que em parte era engraçado. Mas quando bateu o olho direito percebeu: havia várias mensagens dele.

Algumas inacabadas, outras com claramente alguma raiva envolvida. Mas as últimas eram até que mais organizadas. Baekhyun não estava entendendo.

Ele havia escrito tudo aquilo? Não faziam sentido quando lidas em seguidas então achou que provavelmente eram mensagens separadas. Ou foram mandadas fora de ordem?

Não sabia.

A única coisa que tinha certeza era que deveria ligar para ele. Que foi o que ele fez.

O telefone demorou para ser atendido, mas quando foi só conseguiu ouvir um pequeno resmungo em resposta.

Será que havia ligado certo?

“Kyungsoo…?” Sua voz era um pouco baixa, pois supôs que ele poderia estar dormindo.

“Baekkie…?” Kyungsoo tinha um tom desesperado. “Aconteceu alguma coisa? Diga-me onde você está, já estou saindo de casa.” Podia ouvir um farfalhar de lençol no fundo, indicando que ele provavelmente estava pulando da cama na velocidade da luz.

“Não, não. Hey, fique calmo. Estou bem, tô em casa.” O moreno suspirou fundo.

Não disse nada por um tempo, mas Baekhyun podia ouvir o barulho da cama afundando.

“E-eu pensei…” Fez uma pausa. “Você nunca me ligou antes.” A voz rouca lhe deu uma estatização que não precisava: ele estava mal.

Já estava se sentindo muito mal. E perceber outro erro só afirmava o quanto ele havia agido mal fazia um tempo.

“Eu peço desculpas por isso.” A linha ficou silenciosa.

Era como se estivesse ouvindo de um sala de isolamento. Apenas a respiração podia ser escutada do outro lado.

“Soo, você… eu acordei você?” Perguntou com preocupação.

Demorou alguns segundos, até que o chef respondesse.

“Sim…” A voz rouca era baixa, mas sem emoção que pudesse deduzir.

“Desculpe… volte a dormir, eu… posso te ligar amanhã, como sugeriu.” Mais um silêncio.

Dessa vez Baekhyun estava se sentindo muito mal. Não iria conseguir lidar com aquela distância, era doloroso demais. Como uma faca apertando seu peito.

Tentou segurar as lágrimas quando voltou a falar.

“A-até amanhã, então.” O moreno suspirou fundo do outro lado.

“Por que fez aquilo, Baekkie? Eu não… eu não consigo entender.” Sua voz era dolorosa do outro lado.

Baekhyun sentia seu coração afundar só de ouvi-la.

“M-me desculpe.” O rosto de repente estava todo molhado. Tentou ser forte o suficiente para que aquilo não piorasse, mas já não continha as emoções. “P-pode conversar comigo?” Do demorou alguns segundos antes de voltar a falar com o ruivo.

“Não sei, Baekhyun. O que você quer que eu fale?” Seu tom era polido.

Byun não esperava que fosse ser diferente. Era claramente o que merecia.

Não o merecia. Nunca iria. Kyungsoo era bom demais pra ele.

“Me desculpa.” Estava tremendamente envergonhado pelas atitudes que havia tomado.

Era um idiota. Um medroso. Não podia sequer lidar com os próprios sentimentos.

“Eu te desculpar ou não, não está significando muito no momento.” Baekhyun parou.

O que o careca queria dizer com aquilo?

Ambos ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo. Baekhyun, pensando em como iria fazer sua mente fazer sentido. Kyungsoo, provavelmente se questionando pra quem estava entregando seu tempo.

O ruivo resolveu ser o primeiro a falar:

“Kyungsoo… eu não sei mais o que fazer. Diz pra mim o que você quer, que eu faço.” Kyungsoo suspirou novamente.

“E-eu…” Fez uma pausa. “Eu só… eu comecei a duvidar de tudo.” O ruivo esperou até que ele voltasse a falar.

Kyungsoo deu um tempo, provavelmente tentando recompor suas ideias. Era um pouco tarde para ter aquela conversa, mas aquilo já havia se tornado um hábito entre os dois.

O moreno suspirou fundo antes de continuar a falar.

“Você me deixou triste. E com raiva ao mesmo tempo. Nunca achei que isso ia acontecer.”

“Desculpe…”

“Você não entende, Baekhyun! Não posso aceitar suas desculpas se não faço a mínima ideia de quem você é. Eu achava que… achava que podia contar com você, e então te escuto falar aquilo. Senti como se estivesse me traindo.” O ruivo permaneceu em silêncio.

Não tinha como rebater aquilo, ele estava certo. Havia mesmo traído sua confiança.

Nunca se sentiu tão idiota como naquele momento.

“Eu não pretendia te atingir desse jeito. O que eu disse é mentira.” O careca riu sem graça alguma.

“Parece que você é bom nisso, então.”

Ai.

“Eu pensei que você tinha me compreendido mais cedo.”

“Compreendido? O que, exatamente, você acha que eu poderia compreender?”

“Soo…” Baekhyun estava apelando, devido ao medo que sentia.

Sabia que se a confiança se quebrasse nunca mais iria conseguir nada com ele. Kyungsoo já havia problemas demais nesse campo.

“Não me venha com essa… você… não sei mais quem você é.”

“Ainda sou eu.” O silêncio seguiu pelos dois lados do aparelho.

Kyungsoo suspirou fundo do outro lado. Não sabia direito o que se passava na sua mente, então fez questão de esperar até que ele falasse.

“Olha… Baekkie… eu não sei quando vou conseguir confiar em você novamente.”

“O que está querendo dizer?”

“Que talvez tenha sido um erro.” O ruivo engoliu seco.

“Você não quer mais continuar?” 

“Agora? Não. Amanhã? Não sei. Sinto que você tem mais poder sobre mim do que deveria.”

“K-kyungsoo... “ Baekhyun fungou do outro lado. “V-você me o-odeia?” As lágrimas não demoraram para cair de vez.

Estava perdendo ali. Sentia isso. Talvez não o merecesse desde o início.

Kyungsoo ficou em silêncio. Isso só fazia com que as lágrimas do ruivo não parassem de cair.

“Não.” Falou baixinho “Eu queria muito conseguir fazer isso. Mas então eu olho pra você e tenho vontade de fazer coisas que eu não deveria.” Kyungsoo suspirou novamente. “Mesmo agora… sei que está chorando. Eu deveria ficar feliz por isso? Mas não estou. Sou imbecil o suficiente para querer consolar você nos meus braços.” O ruivo não respondeu nada.

Sentia que ele estava desabafando.

“E-eu realmente s-sinto m-muito.”

“Eu ainda preciso saber de uma coisa.”

“Claro.”

“Preciso saber porque me beijou aquele dia.” Baekhyun ficou quieto por um tempo.

Essa era uma pergunta difícil. Nunca havia pensado muito sobre aquilo, só tinha feito porque sentia que era o certo. Mas não era isso que Kyungsoo queria saber. Ele queria o motivo por trás daquilo tudo.

O ruivo voltou a falar, tentando retomar as palavras do seu coração.

“Eu… te beijei porque…” O moreno esperou. “P-porque… eu segui o que meu coração mandou eu fazer.” Kyungsoo ficou mudo.

Durante muito tempo não conseguia ouvir nada do outro lado.

De repente Baekhyun escutou um farfalhar de tecidos no fundo, como se ele tivesse levantado da cama. Seus ouvidos agora estavam apurados, concentrando-se nele.

“E o que isso significa pra você?” Era ali.

Tinha que ser agora, ou não ia conseguir nunca mais com que ele lhe perdoasse.

O ruivo engoliu em seco, arrumando as partes do seu coração para mandá-las até ele.

“Significa que eu gosto de você. Muito. Mais do que eu imaginava que seria possível. Mais do que um dia eu gostei de outra pessoa. E não sei lidar com isso, Soo. Não consigo. Tenho um medo horrendo que um dia você me largue, porque é isso que acontece comigo.” Kyungsoo ficou mudo novamente.

“Está sendo sincero?” Perguntou baixinho.

“Muito.” Respondeu no mesmo tom.

Baekhyun ouvia socos secos no chão, provavelmente de madeira. Pensou que ele poderia estar andando pelo quarto. Seu coração batia forte enquanto esperava uma resposta do outro lado da linha.

Momentos depois, o careca bufou novamente na linha:

“Que droga, Baekhyun!” Sussurrou, desistindo. “Eu… eu preciso te ver. Agora. Não posso ficar mais um minuto sem olhar nos seus olhos.” O desespero que suas palavras demonstravam refletiam o que Byun estava sentindo no momento.

Não tinha a coragem nem o direito de pedir o mesmo, por isso ficou muito feliz quando ele se ofereceu. Baekhyun provavelmente não iria dormir, pensando que ele poderia estar sofrendo com aquilo.

“Tudo bem.” O moreno suspirou, com a voz rouca.

“Chego aí em 30 ou 20 minutos.”

“Ok.”

“Baekkie…” O ruivo esperou, tentando recompor as batidas do seu coração.

“Sim…?” Ele não dizia mais nada.

Alguns segundos depois, a voz se fez presente novamente.

“Até mais.”

“Até.” A linha caiu.

Baekhyun sentou-se na cama, apoiado na cabeceira.

Sabia que muito provavelmente não tinham resolvido nada, mas apenas o fato dele vir até si já era reconfortante. Talvez seria a última noite que passariam juntos. Ou a primeira.

Não sabia direito onde aquilo iria levar, mas sabia que estava tremendamente arrependido. Nunca iria se perdoar por fazer Kyungsoo duvidar de si mesmo. Teria que acabar com isso de uma vez, e erradicar todas as dúvidas que ele tinha sobre aquela relação.

Se é que dava para chamá-la desse jeito.


	23. Vin

Kai estava pensativo.

Tentava digerir o que tinha acabado de ver: Taemin e um outro cara, provavelmente juntos, sorrindo um para o outro. Sorrindo como Taemin sempre sorria para ele. Conhecia aquele sorriso mais do que qualquer pessoa no universo,cheios de luz e estrelas que faziam órbita ao seu coração. E por essa razão, soube que tudo havia se perdido.

Sua mente dava voltas e voltas nos acontecimentos dos últimos dias, mas de alguma forma, sempre voltava para o pensamento dele. E suas mãos. E seus lábios. E o corpo que sempre parecia natural em cima do seu.

Taemin simplesmente não deveria ter esse direito sobre o seu coração. Mas depois de tanto tempo, Kai ainda era o mesmo.

Não achava que aquilo iria acabar, nunca esperou isso. Isso não acontecia. Em filmes, o amor nunca acabava. Era sempre o mocinho e seu grande amor, vivendo o melhor da vida para sempre. Até que vinham os filhos, e os netos, e toda a história que ele sempre sonhou para si: o felizes para sempre.

Achou que Taemin seria o seu sempre, porque ele sempre esteve ali. Desde quando Kai se mudou como seu vizinho em Incheon, quando foi seu primeiro beijo nas férias em família que tiveram na adolescência, desde quando tiveram sua primeira vez juntos, na calada da noite em que havia se confessado pra ele. Era sempre eles ali, os dois contra o mundo, e unidos contra todos. Ambos intrínsecos, interligados pelo amor e o destino que escreviam com a mesma mão. Mas então, de alguma forma, já não havia mais nada.

Um simples bilhete de “precisamos conversar”, logo depois de Kai lhe oferecer seu próprio futuro em suas mãos. Taemin simplesmente não reagiu. Apenas fechou a caixa do anel prateado com um sorriso machucado. Mas nada havia ficado mais machucado que o coração do moreno.

Não ia ter mais volta.

Claro que já sabia disso, mas nunca imaginou que tudo aconteceria dessa maneira. Talvez pensou que seu melhor amigo sempre estaria ali: como um berço acolhedor. Nunca imaginou que pudesse ter que lidar com uma separação desse nível. Parecia que uma linha havia se quebrado para sempre, sem ter como deixar amarras ou remendos.

Pela janela do apartamento da irmã, apenas enxergava ambos conversando na calçada. Era como se fossem uma projeção do que ele esperava de ambos, essa felicidade mútua em ambos os olhos.

Mas sabia que nunca iria encontrar aquilo novamente. Era impossível. Nunca alguém poderia lhe fazer tão feliz daquele jeito, lhe conhecer tão bem, ou sorrir daquele jeito pra ele.

Kai sabia em seu coração que nunca haveria alguém como ele.

Desviou o olhar masoquista da janela, se dirigindo para a cozinha onde Chen estava. A garota parecia radiante com seu vestido florido e cheios de girassóis. Ela parecia ser tão mais nova do que era. Como uma adolescente na casa vazia com os pais viajando.

A maneira como cozinhava também era bem fofa. Tudo nela era extremamente fofo, ao ponto que olhá-la ali fazia Kai sorrir. Tinha muita sorte por tê-la em sua família.

“Chennie… o que está fazendo?” A garota se desvencilhou do fogão, olhando para trás com um sorriso quando lhe viu.

“Ah, oppa… Achei que estava dormindo.”

“Não…”

“O que foi? Parece triste.” Kai não disse nada.

Não podia trazer a história sobre Taemin pra cima dela. A menina ainda sofria pelo término dos dois. Todos sofriam pelo término, menos Taemin. Pelo menos era assim que parecia para Kai.

“Você… fez amigos naquela escola, certo? Com os professores?”

“Claro que sim! Eu amo trabalhar lá. Principalmente porque posso fazer de tudo o que sempre desejei.” O moreno concordou com um aceno. “Por que a pergunta?” Kai suspirou.

Teria que arrumar uma maneira de explicar isso sem que parecesse um mentiroso.

“Kim Junmyeon… é o professor de lá.”  Não foi uma pergunta, então a garota ficou confusa.

“O que tem ele?”

“Falei com ele ontem, Chen.” A professora arregalou os olhos, surpresa

“Mesmo? Porque não me disse? Você simplesmente apareceu, achei que só tinha entrado pela porta.” Kai cruzou os braços na defensiva.

“Bem, não…. Mas isso… não interessa no momento. O que eu quero saber é: vocês são amigos?” Chen ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertida.

“Kim Kai… você nunca me perguntou sobre um cara ou garota antes.” O moreno torceu os lábios.

“Não estou falando sobre isso. Quero saber porque nunca saiu junto com ele?”

“Não sei se percebeu, mas eu raramente saio de casa.” A garota riu, sem entender. “Qual a sua? Não estou entendendo onde quer chegar.” Kai se aproximou da mesa, sentando na cadeira.

Não queria expor Junmyeon, mas achou melhor que o rapaz pudesse ter outras pessoas cuidando de si. Kai sabia o suficiente de como as lembranças poderiam te assombrar se ficasse sozinho. Não desejava isso pra ninguém.

“Acho que ele precisa de alguém, pra ficar próximo dele. Pelo pouco que conversamos, consegui notar muitas coisas.” Chen sorriu, sentando-se ao seu lado.

“Kai…” Chamou-lhe, pedindo sua atenção. O moreno direcionou os olhos para ela. Estavam gentis como sempre foram. “Você sempre pensa que consegue ver através das pessoas, mas tem que ter cuidado.” Não, isso era diferente.

Qualquer um poderia ver que ele estava mal.

“Não é isso… apenas acho que ele passou por momentos ruins. Fiquei preocupado de verdade com a tristeza de seu olhar. Era como um oceano sem fundo e vazio.” Chen olhou para ele, pensativa.

“Vou me esforçar para chamá-lo pra sair, mas não posso garantir que funcione.” O moreno sorriu quente.

“Obrigado, Chen. Você tem um coração muito lindo.”

“Por que você não tentou uma amizade com ele, então?” Kai fez uma pausa.

Não podia falar a verdade para Chen. Ela ia insistir em algo que o moreno sabia que não tinha como insistir. Sua pequena irmã amava bancar o cupido quando queria.

“Eu… uh, sou… somos amigos, na verdade. Quer dizer… eu conheci ele ontem. Então… você sabe.” A garota concordou com um aceno.

“Talvez podemos sair juntos. Não sei. Acho que isso pode ser… interessante.” Kai cruzou os braços em frustração.

“Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. Você é inacreditável.” A menina riu debochada.

“Não vejo porque não. São ambos bonitos e atraentes. Ambos solteiros, até onde eu sei.” Kai ergueu uma sobrancelha surpreso.

“Como você soube? Que ele está solteiro?”

“Como você soube.”

“Conversamos um pouco. Nada demais.” Chen olhou para ele desconfiada.

“Não é o que seu olhar diz, Kim Kai.” O moreno balançou a cabeça negativamente.

“Não se trata disso.”

“Do que?” A voz falou da porta alegremente, como se fosse dia de Natal.

Lee Taemin estava radiante. Mas então ele sempre estava. O sobretudo bege e a regata preta combinavam com o tom da sua pele, como uma pintura. Ele estava lindo, como sempre. E isso lhe matava.

“Min!” Chen se levantou na mesma hora, jogando-se no seu abraço.

Os olhos do rapaz sorriam assim como seus lábios volumosos. Kai conseguia ver o brilho do momento com o seu coração. Eram como se fossem uma família. Como se fosse.

“Você vai acabar me matando sufocado.” A garota riu baixo, se desvencilhando do rapaz.

“Você está tão chique. Onde foi?”

“Encontrar com um amigo.” Um amigo que lhe olhava como se o mundo inteiro estivesse no seu olhar.

“Que amigo? Achei que só tivesse a gente.” O sorriso dele diminuiu, fitando os olhos com os do moreno do outro lado da mesa.

“Tenho mais um ou outro.”

“Certo.” A garota riu. “Será que ele é seu amigo mesmo?” Isso estava indo em uma direção que Kai não estava disposto a ouvir.

Apenas se levantou a cadeira, recolhendo parte dos seus pertences para sair. O outro suspirou, olhando para si.

“Kai…”

“Oppa… onde você vai?”

“Preciso me encontrar com um cliente. Prometi que o veria no almoço.”

“Não ia almoçar comigo?” Chen lhe olhou tristemente.

Era difícil para ele ver aquilo, mas a tristeza do seu coração era demais e pesada. Taemin se aproximou, quase lhe tocando.

“Kai…” Chamou-lhe com a voz gentil.

Gentileza sempre foi sua principal característica. Pena que ele não estava disposto a lidar com isso mais. Doía mais do que ajudava. Não iria conseguir se curar com ele ali. Não iria funcionar.

Apenas doía mais e mais ver que sua vida estava parada por causa do seu coração.

“Taemin.” O moreno voltou o olhar para ele com intensidade. “Não agora. Falo com você depois.”

“Oppa…” O outro apenas concordou, sem dizer uma palavra.

Kai seguiu seu caminho até a porta do apartamento sem olhar para trás.

Prometeu pra si mesmo naquele momento que aquilo teria que parar. Não ia mais deixar que suas ilusões atrapalhassem o curso de sua vida.

A superação não era uma coisa fácil. Mas não podia viver em virtude daquilo que não lhe preenchia mais.

Taemin não iria mais lhe transbordar como antes.

Era ao contrário.

A cada minuto que passava ao lado dele se sentia mais seco, secando como se estivesse a espera do vazio. Não podia chegar nesse vazio.

Isso o mataria.

 

  
  


 

A campainha se fez soar na porta, despertando Baekhyun do cochilo que havia dado. Correu o mais rápido que pode, sem ao menos checar qualquer traço de sua aparência. Estava desesperado ao ponto da loucura com aquela situação.

Assim que abriu a porta para o baixinho, congelou no lugar.

Kyungsoo usava óculos. Redondos e grandes, como nunca havia visto antes. Vestia também uma camisa cinza escura, sem estampa alguma e uma calça cinza clara de moletom. Parecia ser sua roupa de dormir, ele não havia ao menos se trocado.

Baekhyun sorriu pequeno, abrindo espaço para que ele entrasse no apartamento.

Estava tudo escuro. Como um breu sem fim. Byun fechou a porta atrás de si, virando-se para o chef, que estava parado no meio da sala. Mesmo por trás da lente, o rapaz ainda olhava para si com intensidade. Parecia querer dizer alguma coisa apenas com a sua linguagem corporal.

“Soo…” Baekhyun murmurou.

“Eu… não devia estar aqui.” Dessa vez o ruivo hesitou. “Bebi vinho. Não deveria ter dirigido. Mas parece que perdi a razão de vez.” O careca passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

Baekhyun esperou. 

Se fossem discutir ali na sala, era provável que Sehun fosse acordar do outro lado. Mas ainda tinha receio de pedir as coisas para ele, já que estava visivelmente perturbado. 

Ainda parado na sala, o careca voltou o olhar para a estante novamente. Estava olhando para a penca de filmes que Byun tinha, com concentração. Provavelmente se lembrando do outro dia em que estavam ali mesmo, brincando e planejando uma tarde de cinema. Era tão injusto que tudo havia se perdido por sua causa. Baekhyun nunca iria se perdoar por ser tão idiota.

O ruivo suspirou fundo, tomando coragem para dar o próximo passo.

“Kyungsoo… vamos pro meu quarto.” O moreno engoliu seco.

“O que?” Respondeu baixo, desacreditado.

“Não podemos ficar no corredor, Sehun pode acordar.” Com isso ele relaxou mais.

“Claro…” Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, tentando talvez clarear os sentidos.

O ruivo seguiu pelo pequeno corredor até o quarto. Não olhou para ver se ele o seguia. Quando se virou, parando na porta, assustou-se com Kyungsoo tão perto de si.

O rapaz tinha a respiração quente, e os olhos por trás das lentes estavam trancados nos seus. Estava cheirando como vinho. Provavelmente tinha bebido até que bastante da garrafa. Constatando isso, o coração de Byun apertou. 

“Porque não veio de táxi pra cá? Ou poderia deixar que eu fosse até-”

“Eu não pensei.” Sua voz era baixa, mas intensa.

“Não faça mais isso. Por favor.” O moreno concordou com um aceno, desviando o olhar.

Aquela distância estava lhe fazendo mal. Queria muito abraçá-lo. Queria poder morrer ali nos seus braços. Queria tantas coisas com ele ainda que parte de si tinha preocupação de que nunca iria conseguir. 

Ainda estavam parados na porta e o ruivo nem ao menos havia percebido. Abriu espaço para que desse passagem pra ele.

“Soo…” Sussurrou baixinho, segurando a vontade de puxá-lo para si. “Você… pode entrar.” O moreno cruzou os braços, fazendo o que lhe foi pedido.

Não disse nada quando entrou no quarto, apenas observava o cômodo com os olhos curiosos. Seu quarto não era nada demais: apenas a cama de casal, o criado-mudo cheio de livros de confeitaria, e a mesa com o computador. Era apenas as coisas que sempre teve. Mas para o moreno parecia tudo tão diferente. Kyungsoo pareceu enxergar melhor as coisas que estavam ali, desde a última vez em que lhe visitou. Estava olhando para as fotos grudadas no quadro magnético. O ruivo começou a ficar com vergonha. Haviam várias fotos ali, desde a sua adolescência até algumas comprometedoras que foram tiradas em festas por aí. Tinha até algumas com seus ex-namorados, em que ele estava bonito demais para jogar fora.

É, ele era meio narcisista.

Kyungsoo retirou uma em que ele deveria ter pouco mais de 18 anos, logo quando conheceu Sehun. Ambos estavam na praia, erguendo as garrafas de soju para o alto como um brinde. Foi ideia dele, claro. Sehun apenas seguia o que ele lhe falava. Sempre havia sido assim.

“Seu colega?” Perguntou curioso.

“Sim.” Kyungsoo concordou, colocando a foto de volta no lugar.

Do voltou o olhar para ele, apenas. Com todo o seu foco destinado a si. Os olhos lhe avaliavam como antes, sem nenhuma abertura para que o confeiteiro soubesse o que se passava com ele. Percebeu que Kyungsoo talvez não quisesse fazer muito caso daquilo no outro momento, mas que agora ainda guardava mágoas pelo o que tinha acontecido.

Não podia julgá-lo. O careca provavelmente tinha entendido tudo errado.

Baekhyun não queria que a questão virasse uma bola de neve, então fez questão de resolver aquilo: ali e agora.

Deus alguns passos para dentro do cômodo, fechando a porta atrás de si. Kyungsoo ainda não havia dito nada; apenas cruzou os braços, esperando encostado na pequena cômoda.

Baekhyun estava na sua frente, buscando as palavras certas para que ele pudesse lhe compreender. Iria fazer isso quantas vezes fossem necessárias.

“Seu quarto… está um pouco diferente.” disse baixinho.

Baekhyun suspirou. Teria que começar.

“Talvez seja eu.” Do fez uma pausa, desviando o olhar.

“Baekkie…” Disse cuidadoso, mas não deu continuidade.

Sua mente continuava girando e girando no que havia feito, e pensou que o careca provavelmente não iria tocar no assunto se ele não se propusesse a falar primeiro. Kyungsoo era reservado, e guardava tudo pra si. Então era de se esperar que ele tentasse superar tudo aquilo por si só.

Baekhyun não podia deixar que as coisas ficassem daquele jeito.

“Soo…” Começou a dizer, mas o rapaz ainda não tinha esboçado nenhuma reação. “Não seja assim…” O outro negou com um aceno, desacreditado.

“Assim como?”

“Está sendo evasivo. Por favor, fale pra mim o que está pensando.” O careca sustentou o seu olhar com um pouco de raiva.

Era evidente que ele estava tremendamente magoado e frustrado com a situação. Kyungsoo não era o tipo que escondia as coisas, sempre foi muito sincero com tudo.

Ao contrário de Baekhyun, que era uma bagunça tremenda.

O confeiteiro tentou se aproximar, mas percebeu que não havia a abertura que queria. Não ainda. Ele não ia ceder tão fácil.

“Eu não entendo você.” Ele disse sem emoção alguma.

Baekhyun sentia-se como se estivesse levando uma bronca.

“Me desculpe.” O ruivo disse desviando de seus olhos.

Não achou que seria justa fazer isso, então voltou a encará-lo. Não havia nada que denunciava os seus pensamentos. Apenas os olhos avaliativos trancados nos seus, por trás das lentes redondas.

“Você quer saber? Eu pensei em muitas coisas a caminho daqui. Pensei que você estava mentindo pra mim por todo esse tempo. Pensei que… eu pensei que talvez eu realmente fosse uma pessoa difícil pra você, e que… talvez eu devesse me controlar com isso. Mas tem uma coisa que pensei, que não posso deixar passar.” Kyungsoo levou a mão até a nuca em um ato nervoso, descruzando os braços.

Não havia nenhuma reação para compartilhar em seu olhar, e ainda não havia saído do lugar.

“Eu… preciso saber o que você pensa de mim. Como seu parceiro.” Sussurrou baixinho.

O ruivo ficou surpreso pela escolha de suas palavras.

“Como assim?” O moreno demorou um pouco para continuar.

“Você… você quer esconder isso? Despistar das pessoas que você conhece?” Ele estava mais do que magoado com aquilo.

Baekhyun pode sentir ali, naquele momento. Havia feito a maior burrada que podia fazer, e tinha certeza que agora tudo estava por um fio.

Kyungsoo não havia entendido nada. 

Achou que suas palavras realmente tinham algum significado para o ruivo, quando não passavam de mentiras. Mas não podia esperar que ele fosse ler sua mente.

“Não é disso que se trata, Soo…” Kyungsoo negou com um aceno.

Não estava acreditando.

“Eu nunca disse que precisávamos fazer isso pela minha imagem. De onde você tirou isso?” Baekhyun ficou quieto.

De onde havia tirado aquilo? Apenas tinha suposto que era a atitude a se tomar. Achou que aquilo poderia causar a maior confusão na mídia pra ele, sabia que os tabloides aumentavam tudo.

Porém, nem sequer passou pela sua mente que Kyungsoo sabia plenamente o que estava fazendo.  

“E-eu achei que…”

“Achou errado.” A voz era cortante como um machado.

“Kyungsoo…”

“Olha, se você não quiser levar isso adiante, tudo bem. Eu só… eu gostaria de um aviso prévio.” O ruivo se desesperou.

“Não! Eu fiquei nervoso e agi mal, Soo. Me desculpe. Eu realmente sinto muito.” Kyungsoo suspirou profundamente.

“Foi por causa disso mesmo?” A voz ainda era um pouco desconfiada.

Baekhyun tinha acabado de destruir a confiança que demorou para criar com o chef porque era burro e desesperado.

“Claro que sim. Pensei que você não ia querer espalhar o que está acontecendo, principalmente no restaurante. As coisas... poderiam complicar pra você.” O careca cruzou os braços novamente, defensivo.

“Complicar?”

“É…”

“Você acha que eu ser seu chefe é um empecilho?” Perguntou baixo.

Byun sabia que aquela pergunta era importante pra ele da maneira que ela saiu, mas ainda não sabia direito o que responder.

“Não pra mim…” Baekhyun hesitou.

Não sabia direito como se expressar. Era um empecilho? Talvez… se fosse contar os problemas que poderiam surgir para eles. Mas no seus sentimentos, aquilo não era um empecilho. Kyungsoo estava acima daquilo.

“Eu sabia que isso tinha sido um erro.” Kyungsoo grudou a palma da mão no pescoço novamente.

O coração do ruivo vacilou. Deu um passo para frente, mas Kyungsoo parecia dar vários para trás. Estava receoso demais com a situação.

“Você realmente pensa assim?” O careca suspirou, exausto.

“Não, nunca pensei. Sabe por quê? Por que eu achava que você estava no mesmo patamar que eu. Mas agora eu… eu já não faço ideia em como acreditar no que você fala. Já é… difícil pra mim a ideia de que você goste de mim de verdade. Não consigo acreditar, Baekkie...” A maneira que ele lhe olhava era dolorosa. “N-não posso continuar a ser o único com sentimentos.” Disse baixinho, vencendo a timidez.

Era difícil para Do se expor daquele jeito. Estava tentando muito por ele, mais do que o próprio deveria suportar. Isso significava que Do Kyungsoo realmente se importava, não era mais algo sublime para ele. Não sabia quando deixou de ser, mas percebeu aquilo naquele momento. O chef nunca iria dizer isso para alguém que não merece suas palavras.

Mas a questão era: será que Byun merecia?

Kyungsoo ainda sustentava o seu olhar, esperando. Provavelmente esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo e lhe mostrasse a verdade que carregava no peito. Foi por isso que Baekhyun resolveu abrir tudo, também.

“Mas eu disse tenho sentimentos por você…” Kyungsoo parou por um momento.

Baekhyun nem ao menos tinha pensado antes de responder, a frase só havia saído. Não se arrependeu, mas percebia que o careca ainda tinha dificuldade em aceitar aquilo.

“Eu sei disso.” Kyungsoo parecia desacreditado.

“Você não acredita mesmo?” O careca demorou um pouco para continuar a falar, e desviou o olhar timidamente quando o fez.

“Eu… quero conseguir acreditar, sim.” Disse baixinho.

“Kyungsoo…” O menor hesitou.

Voltou com a mão no pescoço novamente, em um ato de nervosismo.

“Talvez… talvez você devesse pensar sobre isso, então. Principalmente, pensar se…” Kyungsoo parou, tentando retomar a coragem de lhe dizer o que queria.

“Pensar se…?”

“S-se eu valho a pena pra você.” Não havia tomado o golpe literalmente, mas foi como se fosse.

Bem direto no peito esquerdo.

“Claro que sim!” Baekhyun já estava ao ponto de lágrimas novamente. Por que tinha que estragar tudo com alguém que havia acabado de conhecer? “Você não faz ideia de como. Mesmo te olhando agora, sabendo que seu olhar distante é minha culpa… não consigo suportar.”

“Baekkie...”

“Eu quero poder ficar do seu lado.  Mesmo que talvez eu nem mereça isso.” O careca engoliu em seco, nervoso.

“Você… quer mesmo? Eu preciso que você me assegure disso… não posso passar por isso novamente, Baekkie… isso acabaria comigo.” O ruivo abaixou a cabeça se sentindo culpado.

Claro que as lágrimas já desciam involuntariamente pela cara. Byun sempre foi chorão e odiava isso. Mas naquele momento achava que até podia merecer. Quando se estraga o coração de alguém, esse é o mínimo do preço que há pra pagar.

“M-me perdoe por isso. Você não faz i-ideia de como me arrependo.”

“Baekkie…” Sua voz era suave, como se fosse ruim pra ele também. 

Aproximou-se vagarosamente dele, ficando a sua frente. O cheiro do vinho estava ali novamente,  forte como nunca. Era bom, ao mesmo tempo que apertava o coração do ruivo. Aquilo era sua culpa.

“Não faça isso…” Sussurrou baixinho para que ele escutasse. Os polegares foram dos dois lados de sua face, afastando as lágrimas do rosto. “Não chore. Isso… isso acaba comigo.” Ele era tão delicado ali, que era injusto.

Muito injusto.

Seu coração se afundava cada vez mais, batendo forte contra o peito. Sentia uma vontade terrível de puxá-lo pra si, mas não tinha esse direito.

“Eu gosto de você. Por favor, acredite em mim.” Sua voz era como uma súplica.

Do lhe passou os polegares dos seus olhos até a bochecha, como se Baekhyun fosse uma criança. Sentia-se mesmo como uma criança naquele momento, tamanha era sua delicadeza.

“Se você for... for querer continuar comigo… vai ter que me prometer uma coisa.”

“Claro… o que você quiser.” Kyungsoo trancou os olhos com os seus, totalmente aquecidos com uma intensidade que poderia lhe causar hipertermia.

Podia perceber a sua determinação. Ele realmente queria dizer aquilo.

“Vai ter que me deixar entrar. Não pode decidir sobre as coisas por si só, você não está mais sozinho.”

“E-eu… me perdoe por isso.”

“Tudo bem… apenas…” O outro suspirou. “Apenas não faça mais isso, okay? Não sei se serei capaz de te perdoar novamente.” O coração do ruivo vacilou.

Aquilo era o que temia.

“Kyungsoo… por favor…” Sussurrou baixinho como uma súplica.

O menor apenas olhou pra ele por trás das lentes grandes e redondas. Kyungsoo descruzou os braços, mas ainda não havia lhe tocado. O ruivo estava desesperado, mas não podia forçar mais nada ali. Então Baekhyun apenas ficou parado bem na sua frente, esperando a permissão. O careca suspirou profundamente, antes de lhe puxar para os seus braços. Baekhyun não demorou um segundo sequer pra desabar ali, agarrando-lhe com tudo o que tinha.

“Odeio tanto você por ter essa carinha… isso me deixa...” O ruivo não disse nada, apenas lhe abraçou em resposta.

Sentia uma mão afagar seus cabelos, e a outra abraçar suas costas. Estava ficando mais quente, e esperava que pudesse sentir esse calor sempre que quisesse. Tinha um medo horrendo que isso não se cumprisse com o tempo.

Kyungsoo descansou a cabeça no seu ombro, enquanto o ruivo ainda lhe apertava para si. Não achava que seria possível sair dali tão cedo. Os dedos do moreno estavam acariciando, tocando-lhe devagar como se estivessem em um outro plano.

Baekhyun apenas tentava muito não desabar. Nunca passou por um medo tão horrível. De todos os seus parceiros de outras eras, nenhum se comparava a Kyungsoo. Ele era extremamente diferente. Sincero com seus próprios sentimentos, e considerativo com os do ruivo. Seu jeito meio fora da caixa de lidar consigo mesmo era apenas um reflexo da sua sinceridade.

Byun o admirava muito por isso.

“Baekkie…” A voz dele era baixa em seu ouvido. “N-não faça mais isso…” Tentava procurar as palavras em meio a sua timidez. “Você é… diferente pra mim. Diferente de todo mundo.” Baekhyun fechou os olhos.

Podia sentir o coração bater contra a camisa do chef, acelerado. Nunca haviam ficado naquela posição antes, então era bem reconfortante. Concordou com a cabeça, certificando que estava ouvindo.

Kyungsoo acariciou os cabelos de sua nuca, subindo até adentrar um pouco os fios. Era delicado. Extremamente delicado.

“Me desculpe. Eu prometo que não irei.” As mãos ainda lhe tocavam delicadamente, descendo um pouco até o começo de suas costas.

“Ok…” Kyungsoo concordou, com os lábios encostados no seu cabelo.

O ruivo não queria sair dali tão cedo.

Do descansava o queixo no seu corpo como se não tivesse nenhum problema. Continuava a alisar o pescoço rapaz, ainda abraçados como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo naquele quarto. A maneira como Kyungsoo lidava com o seu corpo era de um cuidado invejável. Sentia-se protegido perto dele.

“O que está pensando, Soo?” Kyungsoo riu baixo.

“Que sou um idiota.” Baekhyun negou com um aceno.

“Não pense assim. Eu vou fazer a minha parte com você, prometo. Nunca mais vai duvidar de mim.” O outro suspirou, lhe abraçando mais perto.

“Preciso que você me prometa algo, então… de agora em diante.”

“Tudo o que você quiser.” Kyungsoo riu baixo, acariciando os cabelos de sua nuca novamente.

Ah, como era bom ouvir esse som.

“Você continua repetindo isso.”

“É porque eu realmente penso assim.” Kyungsoo se afastou, segurando seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos.

Ele era sempre tão doce. Como os próprios que o confeiteiro fazia diariamente no restaurante. Podia sentir sua suavidade e o olhar aquecido sobre si. Passou os polegares pela sua bochecha como se ele fosse a coisa mais preciosa do universo. E ele realmente se sentia daquele jeito.

Seu coração batia forte contra o peito tentando segurar as emoções. Era muito. Parecia que com ele tudo era demais.

“Você… promete pra mim, Baekkie? Promete que vai parar de se concentrar em outras coisas?” O sussurro era a maneira que ele tinha de se conectar, o ruivo já estava se acostumando com isso.

“Outras coisas?”

“Sim, deixe que eu me concentro nisso.”

“E eu vou me concentrar em que?”  

“C-concentre-se apenas em mim.” O murmúrio foi como música no ouvido do ruivo.

Baekhyun achou que poderia desabar ali. O que ele estava insinuando?

“Você quer a minha concentração?”

“Sim, a quero. Inteira pra mim.” Kyungsoo riu com a voz grossa. “Sou totalmente carente da sua concentração.” Baekhyun sorriu largo.

“Vou me dedicar para isso de agora em diante.”

“Bom.” Do sorriu pequeno, como se estivesse orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Baekhyun fez uma pausa em sua própria mente. Tinha um pedido a fazer, mas tinha medo das palavras que poderiam sair de sua boca.

Respirou fundo antes de tomar a coragem que precisava.

“Soo…”

“Hm…?”

“Você me perdoa?” Kyungsoo parou com os afagos que fazia, deixando a mão sob suas costas.

Demorou alguns segundos antes de voltar a falar com o ruivo.

“Eu… não sei, Baekkie. Não faço ideia de como você vai agir daqui pra frente, ou o que vai acontecer. Mas eu ainda… ainda quero tentar fazer isso acontecer. E você?” Baekhyun concordou com um aceno.

“Acho que pra mim já está acontecendo.” Sussurrou baixinho.

Kyungsoo parou no mesmo momento, afrouxando seu abraço. Os olhos trancaram nos seus no mesmo instante.  

“Você acredita em mim?” Sua pergunta era quase uma súplica.

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco, fitando seus olhos.

“Eu quero acreditar que sim.” Baekhyun concordou, desviando o olhar.

“Vou fazer você acreditar. Eu prometo.” Kyungsoo sorriu pequeno, segurando o corpo esguio contra o seu.

Baekhyun estava tão confortável ali, que não percebeu que provavelmente deveria ser muito tarde. Nem ao menos sabia se ainda haviam transportes rondando a cidade. Teria que provavelmente pedir por um táxi se ele fosse embora. Não iria deixar que ele voltasse dirigindo.

“Será que está ficando tarde?” Kyungsoo franziu o cenho, virando-se para ele.

“Está me expulsando?” O ruivo riu baixo, encostando a cabeça no seu peito.

“Claro que não.” 

“Então o que? Por que está falando isso?” 

“Você vai voltar pro seu apartamento?” Do lhe olhou receoso.

“Quer que eu vá?”

“Não precisa ir embora, se não quiser.”

“Você me quer aqui?” Baekhyun não respondeu. 

Apenas o abraçou forte, segurando o corpo contra o seu. Kyungsoo suspirou fundo, retribuindo com um aperto maior. Parecia extremamente aliviado que fosse recíproco. 

“Pode dormir comigo hoje?” A pergunta não foi maliciosa, então sabia que ele havia entendido.

Mas Kyungsoo pareceu ficar nervoso do mesmo jeito. Seus olhos voltaram para os seus um poucos maiores do que o normal.

“D-dormir com você?” Perguntou surpreso.

“Sim.” Baekhyun sorriu.

“N-na sua cama?”

“Claro, Kyungsoo.” Riu divertido. “Onde mais você dormiria?” 

“C-certo.”

“Vem, vamos. Vou pegar mais um cobertor pra você.” Byun se desvencilhou do seu abraço, caminhando até o armário com um sorriso.

Era a primeira vez que tinha alguém ali, no seu apartamento. Não gostava de trazer seus casos para casa, pois pensava que era um espaço só dele. Então ficou feliz que guardou isso pra pessoa certa.

Colocou o cobertor em cima da cama, enquanto Kyungsoo se sentava do outro lado, retirando os óculos redondos que estava usando. Baekhyun não tinha pensado sobre aquilo antes, mas talvez agora fosse um bom momento.

“Você nunca usou óculos antes…” O careca olhou pra ele com um sorriso.

“Eu uso lente na maioria das vezes. Mas tenho a visão bem ruim.” 

“Fica bem em você.” Ele sorriu mais largo.

“Obrigado.” O confeiteiro retribuiu, sentando do seu lado.

Baekhyun tirou a camiseta que vestia, pois não tinha costume de dormir daquele jeito. O careca apenas lhe encarava, sem dizer nada.

“Você não precisa ficar tão chocado. Só não consigo dormir de camiseta.” 

“Eu não disse nada.”

“Não precisou.” Sorriu.

O menor engoliu em seco, fitando seu tronco sem a maior vergonha. Baekhyun sorriu largo, parado com as mãos na cintura. O que ele estava fazendo?

Kyungsoo apenas desviou o olhar, e mudou de assunto.

“Vamos dormir, Baekkie.” O ruivo ficou quieto, apenas concordando com a cabeça e um sorriso escondido.

Do se deitou ao seu lado, com o corpo reto e paralisado enquanto olhava para o teto. Não era o que Byun esperava. Parecia que ele fazia de tudo para não tocá-lo.

O ruivo deitou-se do seu lado, olhando para ele com um sorriso no rosto. As vezes ele era extremamente fofo e isso deixava o confeiteiro maluco.

“Você vai ficar aí?” O ruivo riu, achando graça.

“Onde?” Os olhos estavam grandes.

“Chega mais perto. Não vou morder você.” Kyungsoo concordou com um aceno cuidadoso.

“S-sei disso.” Disse, mas não havia feito nenhum movimento para mudar a posição que se encontrava.

Baekhyun se aproximou, abraçando sua cintura enquanto a cabeça ficava em seu peito. O careca ainda não havia feito movimento algum. Até que, vagarosamente, seus dedos foram até as costas do ruivo. Subiram até alcançar sua nuca, parando lá para fazerem sua magia: a pequena massagem era delicada, quase como um cafuné. Ficou um longo tempo assim, apenas passando os dedos pelos fios ruivos. De certa forma davam sono em Baekhyun, que já estava fechando os olhos em outro plano quando escutou a voz grossa sussurrar seu nome.

“Baekkie…”

“Hm…?”

“Está dormindo?” O ruivo ergueu a cabeça, olhando para ele.

“Não… porque?”

“Tem… algo que acabou me deixando… ansioso.” Falou baixo no seu ouvido.

“O que?”

“Preciso saber: o que você… acha sobre mim?” Ele estava muito receoso em lhe dizer aquilo, Byun pode perceber.

Baekhyun acabou se ajeitando direito. Precisava que isso se erradicasse da mente dele. Não podia deixar que ele pensasse coisas sobre si que não eram verdade.

“Kyungsoo… você sabe que não disse aquilo porque penso daquele jeito, né?” O outro apenas lhe olhava. “Estou falando sério. Não penso que você é arrogante, muito menos mesquinho. É a pessoa mais maravilhosa que já conheci. Prometo.” 

“Tudo bem.” Os dedos dele foram até sua cabeça, acariciando como uma criança.

“Não, não está tudo bem. Você ficou chateado com isso. Preciso que saiba que era uma mentira.” Dessa vez o ruivo foi quem segurou seu rosto para si, trancando seu olhar no dele para que compreendesse. “Você acredita em mim?” 

“Acho que sim…”

Baekhyun acariciou seu rosto, passando as pontas dos dedos em seus lábios. Eles eram lindos. Nunca cansaria de olhar para eles. Tinham o volume e a coloração perfeita, como se fossem pintados em um quadro.

“Você não é nada do que eu pensava.” Kyungsoo fechou os olhos, apenas escutando ele falar. “Me mostrou isso com seu jeito doce. Sei que não vai concordar comigo, mas é verdade. Você tem um caráter gentil e amoroso de natureza. Eu admiro muito isso.”O careca briu os olhos grandes e curiosos para si, lhe encarando com firmeza.

“Verdade?” Perguntou com verdadeira curiosidade.

“Sim, Soo. É verdade. Você não é nem um pouco orgulhoso, como eu.” Ele sorriu pequeno com as palavras.

“Eu… realmente me questionei sobre isso. Quando disse aquilo, fiquei sem reação. Não achei que fosse real. Eu só… eu não quis acreditar.” Baekhyun voltou a lhe abraçar, puxando-o para si.

O rapaz apenas seguiu, se encaixando no seus braços. Passava os dedos pela cabeça não tão rala, como se quisesse garantir que ele lhe escutasse.

“E não é, Soo. Você não é uma pessoa ruim. Me perdoe por dizer isso de você. Na verdade…”

“O que?”

“Posso te perguntar uma coisa?” O careca voltou os olhos nos seus, olhando pra cima.

Não parecia mais tão triste, mas ainda havia uma certo cuidado ali. Baekhyun estava pisando em ovos frágeis que a qualquer momento poderiam se rachar.

O chef apenas acenou positivamente para si, sem dizer nada.

Byun engoliu em seco pelo nervosismo.

“Você pode vir até a festa do Hunnie? Eu iria gostar se você conhecesse todo mundo. São as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida.”

“Mas você tinha dito…”

“Sim, eu disse. Mas… eu fui um idiota. Não precisamos esconder nada. Como você disse, o que fazemos não interessa a ninguém. Não vou deixar mais que isso interfira entre a gente. Prometo pra você.”

“Tem certeza?” Seu sussurro era de pura curiosidade, fazendo com que o ruivo sorrisse ao olhá-lo.

“Claro, Soo.” Kyungsoo sorriu pequeno, como uma criança. “Você está sorrindo.”

“Bem, sim, eu… nunca fiz isso antes.”

“O que?”

“Conhecer a família de alguém.” O coração do ruivo se apertou.

“Você vai, agora.” Byun o puxou mais para cima, aproximando o corpo do dele.

A cabeça dele descansava no seu peito como se sempre pertencesse ali. Era tão natural. O outro suspirou, fechando os olhos. Estava cansado, mas ainda reservava parte de sua energia para lhe escutar. Isso não era uma coisa que podia ter de qualquer pessoa.

Kyungsoo era realmente uma pessoa muito preciosa.

Era sua vez de mostrar que se importava com ele. Não podia deixá-lo criar desconfianças mais.

“Tem… outra coisa na verdade.” O careca abriu os olhos, olhando pra cima.

“O que?”

“Peço desculpas pra você, porque eu sei que fui um idiota. Mas não farei mais nada daquilo. Não vou esconder nada, não vou fingir que você não está comigo.” Kyungsoo concordou com um aceno, levando aquilo em consideração.

“Você não pode deixar essas coisas te afetarem, Baekkie. Eu sei que você ficou nervoso, mas… não pode deixar te atingir.”

“Eu sei disso agora.” O ruivo suspirou. “Me desculpe Soo… Eu não cuidei de você como você merece."

“Eu?” Perguntou surpreso.

“Você.”

“M-mereço o que?”

“Minha concentração.” O ruivo sorriu largo, fazendo o coração dos seus lábios surgir em retribuição.

“Sua concentração…” 

“Toda ela.” Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça negativamente. 

“Aigoo… não devia ter dito aquilo.” Baekhyun riu, enquanto tocava os cabelos novamente, fazendo-lhe um cafuné.

Parecia estar no paraíso. Queria muito que aquilo se prolongasse.

“Você sabe… eu nunca trouxe ninguém aqui além de você. É o primeiro cara que sobe na minha cama.” O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

“Mesmo?”

“Sim. Não sou de misturar as coisas.” Isso o fez sorrir grande.

“Bom saber disso.”

“Você é diferente pra mim também, Soo. Saiba disso.” O moreno negou com um aceno, sorrindo.

“Você não facilita nunca. Quero muito te beijar agora.” Baekhyun riu com a declaração inesperada.

“E porque isso?” Kyungsoo suspirou frustrado.

“Você… meio que parece um cachorrinho. Mal consigo ficar irritado quando olho pra sua cara.” O ruivo sorriu largo, se aconchegando mais pra cima dele.

“Eu sou?”

“Isso não é nada justo pra mim.”

“Me desculpe por isso.”

“Eu… estava planejando brigar feio. Eu estava tão irritado e frustrado com você, mas aí…” Do suspirou. “Por que você tem que ter essa carinha?” Baekhyun olhou para ele confuso.

“Não sei se estou entendendo.” Kyungsoo se virou, subindo para ficar cara a cara com ele.

Segurou o seu rosto entre o indicador e o polegar, trancando os olhares. Byun sentia que a atmosfera havia mudado. Ele já não estava mais brincando como antes, mas totalmente sério.

A voz grossa começou a sussurrar perto dos seus próprios lábios.

“Você é muito fofo, Baekkie. Isso me deixa... me deixa frustrado. Fico querendo te beijar e beijar, em momentos que não posso fazer isso.”

“Você pode agora.”

“Não, não posso. Se eu te beijar aqui, não sei onde vou parar.” O ruivo ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso.

“O que está querendo dizer?”

“Exatamente o que está imaginando.” Baekhyun ficou surpreso.

Nunca iria imaginar que um dia estaria na sua cama, com Do Kyungsoo nela, falando que não iria lhe beijar pois não tinha controle algum do que aquilo podia levar?

Queria muito rir.

“Só… deixa pra depois então.” O moreno sorriu largo, colocando a mão na sua cintura nua para lhe aproximar mais.

Era como se todo o espaço fosse um empecilho. Queria acabar com ele. Trancafia-lo a sete chaves.

“Pode deixar.”

“Vou ficar quieto.” Kyungsoo sorriu, beijando sua testa.

“Território seguro.” O ruivo fechou os olhos, suspirando contente.

“Soo…”

“O que?”

“Não saia mais de casa com álcool no corpo. Pode prometer isso pra mim?” Kyungsoo concordou com um aceno.

“Me desculpe por isso. Eu… não pensei. Não farei isso novamente.”

“Também acho que… talvez você devesse pensar em não exagerar com isso.”

“Não tenho costume de beber, Baekkie. Eu só… hoje foi um dia difícil.”

“Eu sei. Eu sinto muito por isso.” O careca fechou os olhos.

“Tudo bem, Baekkie. Vamos apenas... seguir com isso… e ver como vai ser.” Baekhyun sorriu com a sua voz distante.

Estava quase dormindo ali, bem na sua frente.

“Boa noite, Soo.” Kyungsoo não respondeu.

Provavelmente já estava dormindo. Sua face relaxada era como uma obra de arte aos seus olhos. Nunca achou que teria o privilégio de estar assim com ele.

Sabia que ainda teriam muito o que conversar e esclarecer sobre as coisas, mas não podia deixar de se sentir bem com ele ali, do seu lado. De certa forma lhe agradecia muito por ter vindo do outro lado da cidade até ali para que esse momento pudesse acontecer. Não iria pregar o olho a noite inteira se não tivessem conversado.

Olhando para a sua expressão pacífica agora, Byun só podia pensar no que poderia perder pela sua estupidez. Prometeu dentro de si que nunca mais iria deixar que as inseguranças e incertezas falassem mais alto que o amor que sentia pelo doce homem do seu lado.

Nessa imensidão toda que os envolvia, pensava em como havia sido atingido em cheio pelo tsunami que era Do Kyungsoo.

Porque ele era tão maior que o resto.

Nunca poderia voltar a ser mesmo agora. Teria que deixar ser puxado para fora do conforto, nadar a favor da corrente e aceitar que o fundo do oceano era quente.

Que valia a pena afundar.


	24. Cheesecake

  
  


“Você vai comer isso aqui?” Minseok olhou para a nova salada totalmente vegana (seja lá o que isso significasse) que Luhan havia dedicado um bom tempo preparando.

Depois de deixar Baekhyun em seu apartamento, o moreno foi diretamente para o seu, sem ao menos ter parado para comer alguma coisa no caminho. Mas agora estava tremendamente arrependido.

A falta do jantar fazia com que tivesse que comer o que quer que Luhan fosse lhe preparar. E o que ela fazia, nem sempre constava dentro da realidade. Olhando para o próprio prato, Minseok podia ver apenas um monte de fruta, algum tipo de folha e… Ela estava mesmo sendo séria?

“O que são essas flores no meio, Lu?” A garota revirou os olhos.

“São comestíveis, okay? Totalmente doces e gostosas. Não tem porque ter medo.”

“Gata, a única flor que já coloquei meus lábios foi a da-”

“Ai, ai… não quero ouvir.” O barman sorriu com deboche.

Luhan odiava quando ele falava sobre os seus casos, pois sabia que a imagem mental não seria das melhores. E, claro, Minseok fazia questão de provocá-la com isso.

O moreno se levantou da cadeira, afastando-se da mesa enquanto se preparava para sair.

“Peço desculpas aos Deuses da colheita, mas to caindo fora.” A garota ergueu as sobrancelhas, curiosa.

“Vai ficar sem comer?”

“Não. Provavelmente apenas pedir um delivery do seu palhaço favorito.” Luhan bufou com seu comentário.

A garota odiava qualquer tipo de fast food ou indústria que praticasse crueldade animal. Como uma boa ativista da causa ambiental e animal, na horas vagas, trabalhava em ONGs que faziam parte dessa luta em prol de um mundo melhor. Minseok sempre teve orgulho dela por isso.

A garota agora lhe encarava com indignação pelo seu comentário infeliz.

“Culinaristas não são, tipo, totalmente contra cadeias de crueldade capitalista?” Os nomes difíceis fez um sorriso surgir no rosto de Minseok enquanto a ouvia falar.

Sim, todas essas redes de fast food e coisas industrializadas eram como o próprio apocalipse para qualquer culinarista que se preze; ou que tenha uma filosofia de acordo com a moral. Ou que simplesmente seja rico o suficiente para ter sempre produtos frescos e sem agrotóxicos na mesa — um luxo que Minseok desconhecia, apesar de saber ser usado por muitos dos chefs por aí. Então, não podia negar que o hambúrguer com molho especial, de vez em quando, fazia parte do seu cardápio mensal.

“Sim, são. Mas eu sou apenas um cara com um bar, amor. Não espere muito de mim.” A loira sorriu grande, desistindo.

“Não espero de você, Min. Eu achei que ia comer no restaurante, normalmente faz isso.” O barman hesitou.

Não ia falar nada sobre o que havia acontecido, porque não era da sua conta. Apesar de ser amigo de ambos, Kim sabia que não podia intervir ou ajudar com muita coisa. De alguma maneira, sabia que Baekhyun teria que encontrar em si mesmo um jeito de lidar com a situação. 

O moreno cruzou os braços, encarando a mesa pensativo.

“Sim, eu normalmente como lá. Mas... hoje foi um dia corrido.” Pelo tom da sua voz, Luhan pareceu perceber que ele não queria falar sobre aquilo.

Era uma das características que mais amava na garota: sua habilidade de respeitar os seus limites. Ela nunca exigia, apenas esperava pacientemente por uma explicação, caso ele quisesse lhe dar. Isso funcionava bem pra eles.

“Entendi.” Respondeu. “Como vai você, no entanto? As aulas estão indo bem?”

“Sim, estão.” A cara que ela fez lhe despertou algo.

Luhan estava com um sorriso bobo na cara que não passava despercebido por ninguém. A suspeita de que algo estava na jogada já assombrava o pensamento do barman fazia tempos, mas agora podia ter uma bela certeza de que estava certo.

“Não está dividindo com a outra professora ou algo assim?”

“Ah… sim. Estou sim.” Luhan suspirou, mexendo na salada como uma adolescente com seu primeiro namorado.

“Que olhar é esse?”

“Ah… ela é uma fofa.”

“Entendi.” Minseok sorriu de lado. “Nem acredito. Você se interessando em alguém é algo que não consigo digerir.” A loira riu alto, apontando-lhe o dedo acusativo.

“Me diga você, Sr. Frozen. Não era o lobo solitário?” Minseok se levantou da mesa com um sorriso pequeno.

“Eu não quero falar sobre isso.” Luhan gargalhou.

“Você sabe, eu já imaginava que isso aconteceria um dia. Chanyeol nunca me enganou.”

“Como assim?”

“Ele tinha todos esses olhares pra você, e também aquele baixista da outra banda, o americano.” Desde quando isso acontecia?

“Mitch?”

“Sim, sim. Ele achava que ninguém percebia, mas era bem óbvio.” Minseok cruzou os braços, um pouco incomodado. 

Chanyeol era uma pessoa muito peculiar. Nunca achou o tal baixista tão bonito assim, e lhe surpreendia que aquele era o seu gosto. Pensava que ele havia sido o seu único cara, mas pelo jeito estava errado.

Ah, o que eram esses pensamentos? Não podia ficar invocado com uma coisa dessas.

“Talvez ele só esteja meio perdido.” Disse, com a voz da razão.

“Também penso assim… mas creio que você vai conseguir fazê-lo se achar...” Luhan sorriu, provocativa.

“Está colocando muita pressão sobre meus lindos ombros, amor.” A garota riu de leve.

Parecia uma modelo desse jeito, não era atoa que todas as outras garotas se apaixonavam por ela.

“Eu só estou falando a verdade.” Ela deu de ombros como se não fosse nada demais. “Você consegue lidar com isso.” Minseok suspirou, passando as mãos pelos fio longos. 

Já fazia algum tempo desde que não cortava o cabelo, mas não ligava muito pra isso. Estava com problemas bem maiores do que um pouco de cabelo extra.

“Não sei, Lu… às vezes eu acho que sim... mas aí há momentos como esse em que ele começa a pensar que é meu namorado.” Minseok sorriu divertido com a lembrança.

Park era mesmo uma cabeça de vento. Não pensava nas consequências com os assuntos do coração, parecia ser do tipo 8 ou 80. Tudo ou nada. E Minseok já estava sentindo o  _tudo_  demais.

“Ele fez o quê?” Dessa vez ela parecia chocada. Os olhos arregalados como se não pudesse processar o que estava ouvindo.

“Pois é…”

“Uau…” Luhan riu alto. “Deus, ele está tão na sua.”

“Cala a boca.” Minseok sorriu, sem jeito.

“Mas é verdade! Chanyeol só namorou duas pessoas na vida. Você sabe o porquê? Porque ele odeia compromissos.” O barman ficou surpreso com a nova informação.

Ele tinha mesmo só namorado duas pessoas? Achou que ele fosse do tipo apaixonado. Mas pelo jeito era um pouco seletivo pra isso.

O moreno não sabia o que fazer com essa nova informação.

“É mesmo?” Luhan concordou com um aceno.

“O que ele te disse, exatamente?” Ela estava curiosa para saber dos detalhes, podia perceber isso. Não a culpava, pois não era todo dia que seus dois amigos acabavam por se acertar. Imaginava que a mente da garota devia estar a mil.

“Ele disse que sou seu namorado, quer eu queira ou não.” A garota parou, olhando pra ele com espanto. Parecia bem surpresa com aquilo e não ia mentir, Minseok também estava.

Chanyeol era maluco.

“Deus… quem é essa pessoa?” Kim sorriu de lado, cruzando os braços.

“Achei estranho também, mas principalmente porque não achei que ele estivesse falando sério.”

“E ele estava?”

“Eu… penso que sim.” A verdade é que ainda tinha suas inseguranças em relação à isso. Nunca tinha passado por uma situação como essa antes, com aquela vontade imensa de pular de cabeça. “Fiquei um pouco assustado, porque nunca achei… ah, não sei.” O moreno hesitou, sem saber direito como se expressar.

“O que você nunca achou?”

“Você sabe como eu nunca estive em um relacionamento desse jeito. Pra mim também é novo. Ele é… diferente dos outros.” Luhan ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta.

“Chanyeol é mesmo diferente.” Minseok riu baixo com a insinuação que ela estava fazendo.

Sim, seu grandão tinha um jeitinho especial, mas não era aquilo que queria insinuar.

“Não é isso que eu estou falando. Ele é carinhoso. Tem esse jeito meio protetor e… apaixonado… eu acho…” A garota parou dessa vez, observando-lhe atentamente.

“Está dizendo que não esperava que ele ficasse caidinho por você? Mas isso já tem quase três anos. Nunca percebeu?” Minseok concordou com um aceno.

Percebia sim, até porque ele não ficava muito atrás naqueles tempos. Também era extremamente atraído por ele. Mas aquilo era diferente...

“Eu achei que era tesão, Lu. Nunca pensei que ele me visse de outra maneira.”

“Com certeza tem tesão envolvido.” A garota sorriu debochada. “Mas o Channie é fiel, Min. Você sabe bem disso. Ele não iria colocar coisas na sua cabeça se não fossem verdadeiras. Então… pode ser mesmo que você já esteja namorando sem saber.” Luhan gargalhou.

O barman torceu os lábios com a naturalidade que ela tratava o assunto. Não era como se alguém ficasse tranquilo com uma situação como aquela de hora pra outra.

“Não ria. Isso é loucura!”

“Se você for pensar… é meio natural. Vocês estão nessa faz tanto tempo. Não me surpreende que ele queira aprofundar as coisas. E, bem, vocês não estão mesmo ficando com mais ninguém… então... é mesmo um namoro.”

“Não achei que isso iria acontecer comigo.” O moreno suspirou, levando a mão até a nuca.

Não sabia direito como agir depois dali. Era péssimo com essa coisa de namoro e encontros, não fazia isso desde quando Changmin tentou aprofundar as coisas com ele. Mesmo assim não havia dado certo.

“O que achou que não ia acontecer? Se apaixonar?”

“Compromisso. Não sei nem como bancar o namorado de família.” Luhan sorriu pra ele com amor.

“Não é tão difícil. Apenas tente escutá-lo. E não bater nele quando te irritar.” Minseok riu de leve.

“Sim… quer dizer, lidar com ele é fácil…” Por mais que fosse bem manhoso, Chanyeol não era mesmo uma pessoa difícil. Os dois se davam muito bem.

“Então.” A loira deu de ombros como se não houvesse mais discussão.

“Mas…” Ela voltou a atenção para si. ”Ainda vão ter os problemas com a família.” Luhan ergueu as sobrancelhas.

“Já estão pensando nisso?” O barman de repente ficou nervoso.

“E-eu… não sei, Lu. Ele me parece bem apegado com o pai, fala dele toda hora.” A garota fez uma expressão de desdenho.

“Ah, o Sr. Park é uma figura. Não acho que ele encanaria com você. Penso que vocês se dariam bem.” 

“Não sei… ele pode amar o filho, mas sempre há reações diferentes quando o diferente bate na porta.”

“Está com medo?” 

“Por mim? Não. Por ele? Totalmente.” Partiria o coração de Chanyeol se a família lhe rejeitasse. Ele era filho único, e também o único herdeiro. Sabia que isso era o tipo de implicações que a família não ia aceitar.

Park era bem apegado nos pais e no amigo Kyungsoo, eram as pessoas mais importante de sua vida. Sabia que se algo se destruísse neste círculo, ele também ficaria destruído.

“Vai ter apenas que seguir com isso e ver no que dá, Min. Chanyeol tem 27 anos. Não precisa dar tanta satisfação da sua vida para os outros, também.”

“É… sei disso. Mas a família é importante pra ele.”

“Então eles vão ter que aprender a lidar com isso.” Minseok a olhou, sem dizer nada.

Luhan tinha tido um tempo difícil se assumindo para família, principalmente por ter morado com apenas os avós a vida inteira. Então é claro que eles não a aceitavam. Mas quando a garota apareceu na porta com outra garota do seu lado, parecendo bem definitivo, não tiveram outra opção. A loira ainda teve sorte que a família lutou contra os próprios preconceitos, mas Minseok sabia que nem sempre funcionava daquele jeito.

“Você está certa.”

“Eu sempre estou.” Minseok sorriu com carinho pra ela.

“Você sabe que é a única mulher da minha vida, né gata?”

“Eu sei. Ninguém está acima de mim, Kim Minseok.” Ela apontou um dedo de falsa acusação pra ele, que lhe fez rir.

Levantou-se da cadeira que estava sentada, indo até a bancada da pia para colocar a tigela de salada semi terminada lá. Talvez nem mesmo ela havia gostado das tais “ _flores totalmente comestíveis._ ”

“Vou dar uma saída agora. Se quiser se juntar a mim, ainda podemos fazer a rodada funcionar, baby.” O moreno negou com um aceno.

“Eu passo essa, gata. Só vou pedir seu cadáver favorito e dormir um pouco.”

“Você quem sabe.” Luhan deu de ombros se aproximando dele. Colocou as mãos sobre os seus ombros, dando um pequeno aperto reconfortante.

“Amo você, Min. Sabe que pode falar comigo sempre que precisar.”

“Eu sei, amor.” O sorriso dela em resposta foi bem fraternal, assim como seu abraço apertado.

Luhan era mesmo a única pessoa que lhe conhecia por inteiro. Não sabia direito como iria fazer para deixá-la ir. Sabia que uma hora a banda ia disparar, forçando-a a investir nas coisas. Minseok torcia para que isso desse certo, mas também tinha medo de que a frequência com a qual iriam se ver mudasse drasticamente.

Porém, também tentava aceitar que aquilo era apenas a vida seguindo seu curso.

  
  


  
  


O calor estava por todos os lados como se fosse uma câmara de bronzeamento. Ou talvez seria porque havia uma pessoa… embaixo de si?

Do Kyungsoo franziu o cenho, despertando com dificuldade. Cerrou os olhos sem enxergar muita coisa. Então de repente o viu: de peito nu e com os lábios ligeiramente abertos, Baekhyun estava dormindo profundamente embaixo do seu braço. Estava suado, provavelmente pelo fato dos seus corpos permanecerem colados por tanto tempo, mas ainda parecia bem confortável com o rosto virado para si.

O careca sorriu achando graça.

Aquilo era tão inesperado. Nunca imaginou que ia acordar assim com ele um dia. Talvez mais pra frente, se as coisas dessem certo, mas não tão cedo assim.

Não que estivesse reclamando.

Kyungsoo apenas observava o ar quente sair dos lábios fofos, tocando-lhe no braço como um pequeno aquecedor.

Droga.

Estava começando a ter aqueles pensamentos de novo. De como ele era tão bonito e fofo que fazia seu coração esquentar. Odiava que fosse tão fraco assim, isso lhe frustrava como um inferno. Qualquer movimento que ele fazia parecia gracioso aos seus olhos, mas sua expressão relaxada subiu no ranking para o primeiro lugar de todas as outras expressões que já havia visto em seu rosto. Era definitivamente a coisa mais bonita que já havia visto, perdendo apenas para o seu sorriso retangular.

Tudo nele era tão bonito, na verdade. Não era nada justo para sua mente conseguir ter o mínimo de racionalidade perto dele, parecia que suas emoções entravam em cena e de repente ele começava a sentir tudo de uma vez. Nunca havia sentido tal coisa antes. Às vezes lhe sufocava, as vezes lhe despertava um fogo que lutava para controlar.

O ruivo se mexeu embaixo de si, tateando em busca dele. Kyungsoo sorriu quando sentiu o agarro na manga da camisa. Pensou que talvez ele ainda pudesse estar dormindo, pois os olhos estavam fechados com o cenho franzido.

“Soo…” A voz rouca de sono era novidade para os ouvidos do careca. Falava baixo, meio perdido; como se não soubesse direito onde estava.

“Sim…?” Kyungsoo respondeu baixinho.

Os dedos longos apertaram mais a camiseta, mas não houve nenhuma resposta de volta.

Ainda não havia aberto os olhos, então o chef não fazia ideia se Baekhyun era sonâmbulo ou se já estava acordado.

O careca suspirou, lhe abraçando pela cintura com o queixo apoiado no peito dele. Não queria acabar com o momento, pois sabia que teria que voltar para a realidade. A realidade na qual ambos ainda tinham muito para discutir e se acertar, perdendo a leveza que estava instalada no seu peito naquele momento.

Kyungsoo, pela primeira vez na vida, estava realmente interessado em alguém. Queria poder fazer coisas com ele. Coisas que um dia julgou ser extremamente brega. Pior: coisas que Chanyeol provavelmente faria. Aquilo estava ficando totalmente fora do controle.

Em que tipo de pessoa havia se tornado?

Seu coração havia amolecido tanto assim,apenas nesse período de tempo?

Baekhyun se aconchegou mais perto, trazendo a mão para a sua nuca. O cenho estava franzido, mas a respiração parecia calma. Ele realmente deveria ter algum tipo de sonambulismo, porque não era possível que não sentisse o calor.

“Baekkie… está acordado?” Sussurrou baixinho, ainda olhando pra ele.

Mas não houve resposta alguma. Baekhyun apenas continuava respirando com os lábios entreabertos.

Kyungsoo sorriu, movendo-se devagar para não acordá-lo. Mas assim que se afastou, sentiu o agarro na blusa se apertar mais. Era incrível a força que ele tinha mesmo desacordado.

“Não…” O ruivo sussurrou de repente.

O careca ficou surpreso.

Ele era mesmo sonâmbulo. Será que sentia sua presença, apesar do sono profundo? Teria que conversar com Baekhyun sobre isso mais tarde. Talvez tivesse medo de ficar sozinho, por isso agia dessa forma agora. Ou talvez ainda tinha medo da possibilidade dele ir embora.

Kyungsoo olhou pra ele novamente e podia ver que o cenho estava um pouco mais relaxado. Se podia mesmo sentir sua presença, será que também lhe escutava? Muitos questionamentos a essa hora da manhã.

O moreno suspirou, se levantando ligeiramente para pagar o celular do lado do ruivo. Incrivelmente era o único com bateria o suficiente para poder ver as horas. Mas assim que ergueu o corpo sobre ele, acabou se equilibrando em falso, caindo por cima de Baekhyun como um baque. O rapaz acordou na mesma hora, assustado.

Tinha os olhos inchados e semicerrados para si, tentando identificá-lo na escuridão do quarto.

“Kyungsoo?” A voz sonolenta lhe perguntou, fazendo o moreno se sentir culpado. Havia caído por cima dele como uma batata esparramada. Com certeza era um ótimo jeito pra acorda-lo.

“Desculpe…” Baekhyun olhou pra ele com um sorriso pequeno. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que foi fácil pro ruivo lhe dar um breve beijo.

Esse era exatamente o tipo de coisa que adentravam diretamente no coração do moreno. Toda vez que se beijavam, algo nele mudava. Podia sentir que já não sabia mais o quanto estava envolvido naquela situação toda, e tinha um pouco de medo de estar sendo ingênuo. Mas Kyungsoo estava fazendo o que sempre fazia quando se encontrava diante um desafio: se arriscando.

Baekhyun se aconchegou um pouco mais, puxando-o para um abraço quente. Ele definitivamente parecia um pequeno cachorrinho às vezes.

“Não precisa se desculpar, Soo… já está acordado? Que horas são?” O moreno hesitou, desviando o olhar.

“Não consegui ver.” Confessou baixinho.

Baekhyun riu baixo do seu fracasso, se esticando para ele mesmo pegar o celular. Franziu um pouco o cenho quando checou, colocando o aparelho de volta na bancada.

“Não é tão tarde.”

“Que horas são?” Baekhyun sorriu, aconchegando a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço.

“Queria fazer isso faz um tempo.” O careca riu baixo. Ele estava lhe enrolando por algum motivo.

“Baekkie… já é tarde?”

“Não…” Mas tom de sua voz dizia que sim.

Isso nunca havia acontecido antes. Chegar no restaurante quase na hora de abrir? Provavelmente seria a primeira vez. Ainda mais que ia chegar junto com um funcionário. Aquele sim era um problema que ele faria questão de ignorar por um tempo.

“É tarde sim.” O ruivo gemeu em frustração, se escondendo mais ainda no seu abraço.

“Tem que ir embora, já? Eu te faço um café.” As mãos dele estavam agora na sua cintura, como se não quisesse soltá-lo dali. Kyungsoo sorria pequeno, acariciando os cabelos dele devagar.

Também não queria sair dali tão cedo, mas não tinha muita escolha. Precisava ir voando para o restaurante.

“Não, tudo bem.” O moreno deixou um beijo na sua têmpora, abraçando os lábios grossos na pele quente. “Durma mais um pouco, Baekkie. Não precisa se apressar.”

“Não… já vou levantar.” Baekhyun moveu a cabeça para lhe ver.

Ambos trancaram os olhares sem falar nada. Os olhos dele eram pouca coisa mais escuros que os seus, e mais caído, também. E tinham os traços mais suaves. Baekhyun levou os dedos finos até sua bochecha, deslizando pela pele como se tivesse o maior tempo do mundo.

“Soo…” O ruivo murmurou.

“Hm…?”

“Você está uma gracinha com a cara amassada.” Byun riu de leve, passando o polegar levemente pela bochecha fofa.

Kyungsoo escondeu um sorriso, desviando o olhar envergonhado. Não estava esperando por isso. Sentia as bochechas queimarem, provavelmente estava ridículo agora. Mas olhando pra ele assim tão de perto, era um pouco complicado para se manter são. Não conseguia controlar o coração perto dele.

“Aigoo…” Foi o que conseguiu dizer.

“É verdade. Nunca te vi tão fofo antes. A não ser a primeira vez que te vi sorrindo.” Isso só lhe fez ficar mais acanhado.

“V-vamos levantar logo.” Baekhyun riu alto.

“Desculpe, não queria te deixar com vergonha.” O moreno negou com um aceno, sem lhe encarar.

“Não estou…”

“Está sim.” O ruivo sorria largo.

Não estava com uma cara muito boa. Kyungsoo percebeu que estava certo quando ele de repente lhe jogou para o outro lado, ficando por cima de si. Era a primeira vez que ficava nessa posição com alguém. Seu coração batia tão rápido que se sentia muito mais novo do que realmente era. Como um adolescente novamente.

Baekhyun buscou pelo seu pescoço, deixando alguns beijos ali, enquanto as próprias mãos tomavam um lugar por debaixo da sua camiseta. Sentiu os dedos longos dele lhe apertarem do lado da barriga, enquanto o ruivo tentava se ajeitar em cima do seu colo. Aquilo com certeza não ia resultar em uma coisa boa.

“B-baekkie…” Estava tentando chamar sua atenção, mas apenas sentia o sorriso dele no seu pescoço. Baekhyun com certeza não era o tipo de pessoa que obedecia ordens. Já devia estar acostumado com isso.

“Hm…?” Ele respondeu, dessa vez se sentado bem em cima do seu… Aah. A sensação… não ia esquecer nunca daquele momento.

“B-baekhyun… temos que levantar. O restaurante abre às 14h.” O rapaz sorriu, levantando parte da blusa do moreno, deixando-o estático debaixo de si.

Kyungsoo estava tão chocado que só podia lhe observar. Ficou encarando enquanto ele passeava com as mãos ali, massageando a parte debaixo da sua barriga.

“Você tem uma barriga bem fofa…” Era a segunda vez que ele dizia aquela palavra no dia e ainda assim, o careca continuava a ficar um pouco envergonhado.

O ruivo sorriu quando escorregou um pouco pra baixo, deixando um beijo perto do seu umbigo. Kyungsoo arfou em surpresa. Baekhyun estava o próprio demônio, o que tinha dado nele?

“B-baekkie… o que está fazendo?” Byun riu baixo, colocando os dentes dessa vez.

O careca se inclinou em resposta. Totalmente natural. Nem ao menos estava esperando por isso, mas o ruivo parecia fazer questão de brincar com a sua sanidade. Continuou lhe beijando ali, como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo.

Kyungsoo já podia sentir o ventre em resposta com os estímulos que ele estava lhe dando. Era melhor parar antes que aquilo ficasse pior. O ruivo pareceu ler sua mente, pois apenas deixou o último selar um pouco mais ao lado da cintura, antes de voltar o olhar sorridente para si.

“Ah, Soo… eu estava com muita vontade de fazer isso.” O careca provavelmente estaria em cinquenta tons de vermelho naquele momento.

“Você… você é um feiticeiro.” O ruivo sorriu largo, aproximando-se dele novamente por cima.

Kyungsoo começou a ficar nervoso.

“Não sou eu quem parece com Harry Potter naqueles óculos redondos.” O careca riu baixo.

“Está me zoando?”

“Estou dizendo que você é fofo, Soo.” Do desviou o olhar, desacreditado.

“Lá vem você...” Baekhyun riu provocativo, deixando um beijo estralado na bochecha do moreno.

“Vou tomar banho e você pode ir na cozinha se tiver fome.” Kyungsoo ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

“Vai me deixar entrar na sua cozinha?” O ruivo se levantou da cama, espreguiçando-se enquanto ainda lhe olhava.

“Pra você ver… já está pegando demais de mim, Do Kyungsoo.” O careca sorriu.

Concordava que a cozinha era mesmo uma parte pessoal para um culinarista. Quase como se fosse uma parte do seu próprio ser. Ainda mais pra ele, que tinha a sua cozinha bem longe de si. Sabia muito bem como era sentir falta.

“Acho que é um passo importante pra gente. Não acha?” Do estava brincando, mesmo que soubesse que não estava tão errado assim. Era mesmo um passo a mais.

“Quase maior que um pedido casamento.” Baekhyun riu levemente. “Só tome conta da minha bebê.” Byun fez um beicinho fofo pra ele, fazendo-o sorrir em resposta.

“Com certeza, Baekkie.” O ruivo piscou, saindo do quarto até o banheiro, deixando-o sozinho ali.

Era bom que aprontasse logo o café ou iam acabar se atrasando bem mais. Sendo assim, o careca se levantou e caminhou até onde pensava ficar a cozinha. Não era tão grande, mas tinha bastante espaço para transitar entre o fogão e a bancada, o que era um alívio. Kyungsoo gostava se fazer as coisas rápidas demais, e sempre acabava se embaralhando com pouco espaço.

Começou a abrir a geladeira a procura de ingredientes quando ouviu uma voz rouca falar atrás de si do corredor.

“Oi.” Do pulou na mesma hora derrubando parte dos legumes que havia pegado, no chão da cozinha.

O rapaz atrás de si era alto. Talvez até mais do que isso. Tinha os ombros largos e uma cara franzida que não era nada simpática. Não usava nenhuma camiseta, o que o fazia bem mais intimidante do que podia imaginar, com o destaque sobre seus ombros gigantes.

“Desculpe. Não queria assustá-lo.” Bem, isso seria impossível. Mesmo se não tivesse sido pego de surpresa, duvidava que não ia se assustar com o grandão. Ele era muito grande, e não só de altura.

“T-tudo bem.” Foi o que pode responder.

“Você é o chef Dyo?” Kyungsoo concordou com um aceno. “Ah.” O rapaz fez uma pausa. “O que está fazendo na minha cozinha?” Se essa é a cozinha dele, então esse deveria ser Sehun.

Não era assim que o imaginava, no entanto. Baekhyun sempre dizia que ele era legal e amigável, mas ele não parecia nada como isso. Parecia que podia arrancar a cabeça de alguém apenas com o olhar.

“E-estou esperando o Baekhyun se aprontar.”

“Ah.” O grandão lhe analisou por um tempo. Os olhos pareciam passar por todo o cenário como se estivesse em uma análise da perícia. “Entendi.” Disse apenas, sem mais nem menos. Sehun voltou o olhar para si com leveza. “Então… você gosta de Kimchi?” 

Kyungsoo ficou estático.

Isso era algum tipo de teste?

“Sim.”

“É meio que o que tem aí pra comer… esqueci de comprar mantimentos. Foi mal, cara. Não sabia que ia ter gente aqui.”

“Não, não… tudo bem.” Ambos ficaram parados na cozinha sem dizer nada por um bom tempo.

Kyungsoo meio que evitava a olhar pra ele, pois Sehun era meio assustador com aquela cara analítica. Por mais que soubesse que ele não iria ser rude ou algo do tipo, ainda tinha receio de fazer qualquer coisa errada. Ele se parecia com um segurança da família real, e isso lhe dava medo.

O grandão continuou lhe olhando com o cenho franzido. Do já estava prestes a correr pra fora dali, quando ele voltou a falar.

“Eu… não quero ser chato, nem nada. Mas como você é um chef… será que você consegue fazer algo com isso? Ou posso pedir algo pra gente.” A gente?

Isso lhe acalmou um pouco. Então ele não estava incomodado que o chef estava ali, mexendo na sua cozinha e tudo mais?

“Posso… uh, fazer kimchi jjigae? Acho que o Baekk- Baekhyun tem os ingredientes.” O olhar de Sehun se iluminou.

“Certamente.” O grandão voltou a analisar a cozinha, parecendo fora de espaço. “Uh, eu… não sei onde fica nada. Mas você pode ir mexendo por aí. Não se preocupe com isso.” Sua voz era tão gentil, que a tensão do mais novo foi se dissipando aos poucos. Então Baekhyun estava certo? O mais alto era realmente uma pessoa doce?

“Obrigado.” Kyungsoo agradeceu com sinceridade.

“Só tome cuidado com a torneira… na verdade… talvez fosse melhor salvar uma camiseta limpa por via das dúvidas.” Dessa vez o careca riu baixo.

“Obrigado novamente.”

“Não tem porquê.” Sehun sorriu amigavelmente. “Vou precisar me trocar para o trabalho, mas não se preocupe. Eu volto pra te ajudar.” Ah, isso era mais do que esperava.

“Aah… não precisa. Consigo fazer rápido. Você sabe… sou um chef.” Ele riu nervosamente porque não estava tão confortável assim para fazer uma piada.

Porém Sehun se juntou a ele.

“Isso é verdade.” O momento ficou com um impasse por alguns segundos, sem ninguém saber direito o que dizer.

Sehun apenas o observava em silêncio. Não entendia muito bem o que estava se passando ali, então resolveu ficar quieto. O maior parecia estar ponderando alguma coisa.

“Baekhyun lhe disse que vou me casar?” Kyungsoo ficou chocado. Não estava esperando por outra conversa.

“N-não que eu me lembre.” Sehun concordou com um aceno.

“Bem, é que vai ser em Vegas. E aí… eu… meio que queria que ele fosse. Mas sei que ele tem o emprego dele e tudo mais.” Ah, já tinha entendido.

Sehun queria pedir um dia de folga para o seu amigo poder estar presente no casamento. Claro que isso era bem comum no restaurante, mas Baekhyun iria ter que entender que ele descontaria de uma de suas folgas caso quisesse usá-la.

“Baekhyun pode negociar comigo, não será um problema.” O olhar dele se iluminou na mesma hora como se fosse uma criança.

“Mesmo?”

“Claro.”

“Uau. Valeu, Kyungsoo.” O grandão se aproximou, engolindo o careca em um abraço genuíno.

Kyungsoo ficou sem entender. O que ele estava fazendo? Mas apenas retribuiu timidamente. Era a única coisa que poderia fazer naquele momento.

“Mas já?” A voz de Baekhyun trouxe os dois para o mundo real, fazendo o maior rir da situação.

“Entendi porque gosta dele, Baek.” O ruivo desviou o olhar, envergonhado.

O chef, no entanto, ficou sem reação. Parecia estar em uma realidade paralela que não lhe pertencia. Não era possível que estivesse ali, vivendo praticamente um momento em família totalmente constrangedor. E, ainda assim, estivesse se divertindo com aquilo.

“Pode ir tomar banho, Hunnie. Fica aí falando alto demais essa hora da manhã.” Sehun sorriu, indo até ele com os passos largos.

“Acabei de conseguir negociar pra você e é assim que me trata?” Baekhyun ergueu a sobrancelha interessado.

“Como é?”

“Fale com ele, você vai ver.” O maior passou por ele, bagunçando-lhe os cabelos como sempre fazia.

O ruivo voltou-se para Kyungsoo, já vestido com uma roupa mais fresca para sair. Provavelmente já estava se aprontando para o restaurante.

“O que disse pra ele, Soo?” Kyungsoo deu de ombros.

“Nada demais. Eu só disse que podia negociar uma folga com você, em prol do casamento.”

“Você faria isso mesmo?”

“Claro. Sem problemas.” Baekhyun iluminou o rosto com um sorriso largo.

Aproximou-se dele, puxando-o para um abraço diferente. As mãos dele estava em sua cintura, enquanto as suas descansavam no pescoço levemente bronzeado.

“Obrigado…” Ele sussurrou baixinho, beijando-lhe a bochecha novamente. Parece que havia gostado dali.

Kyungsoo não sabia direito como se sentir sobre aquilo. Meio que não queria pensar nas suas inseguranças, mas estavam à flor da pele. Principalmente devido aos últimos acontecimentos, e a razão dele estar ali naquele momento.

“No que está pensando, Soo?”

“Não sei.”

“Não sabe, ou não quer me dizer?” O careca sorriu pequeno.

“Vamos deixar isso pra outra hora.” Baekhyun concordou, beijando-lhe novamente no mesmo lugar.

Kyungsoo queria rir. Ele não parava com aquilo por um minuto sequer.

“Tudo bem.” Disse, olhando para si. “Mas ainda quero saber mais de você.”

“Eu sei…” Do respirou fundo antes de sugerir o que estava entalado fazia um tempo. “Também acho que talvez… talvez  deveríamos sair juntos… às vezes.” Baekhyun sorriu, novamente acariciando seu rosto com cuidado. Agora que havia se acostumado com o contato não parecia querer parar. Não que Kyungsoo reclamasse. Estava adorando aquilo também.

“Se você quiser, marcamos no final de semana.” Isso fez o careca ficar animado.

“Você traz o seu filme?” Os olhos do ruivo suavizaram quando a pergunta foi dita em voz alta. Havia um nível de carinho naquele momento que cessou por um tempo as suas dúvidas e inseguranças.

“Claro, Soo.” A voz doce dele lhe acalmou. Kyungsoo sentia que podia sugerir mais alguma coisinha a mais, se quisesse...

“Posso cozinhar algo…”

“Eu adoraria.”

“No meu apartamento.” Baekhyun riu alto.

“Seu apartamento? Por quê?”

“É mais vazio, Baek. Teremos mais privacidade lá.”

“Hm…” O ruivo estava um pouco desconfiado com aquela informação, arrancando um riso de Kyungsoo.

“Não é por causa disso. Eu… meio que gostei de dormir com você. Me livrou dos pesadelos.” Dessa vez ele parecia preocupado com a nova informação.

“Você tem pesadelos?”

“Sim.” Confessou baixinho.

“Sinto muito, Soo.” Baekhyun puxou seu corpo para um abraço.

Ficaram assim por um momento, apenas sentindo um no outro. O ruivo sempre permaneciam com carícias que lhe acalmavam, tanto quanto o calor quentinho que ficava entre eles. Kyungsoo nunca havia sentido isso antes, e estava grato que podia, pela primeira vez na vida, sentir-se tão cuidado por alguém.

Esperava do fundo do coração que aquilo não acabasse. Havia encontrado no confeiteiro um novo mundo que não tinha estruturas para ver desabar. Qualquer coisa o levaria no limite.

As paredes haviam se tornado frágeis por causa disso. Mas, se fosse ser sincero, o chef não via a hora de vê-las desabar.


	25. Galette

Irene estava em um impasse, e ela odiava muito impasses. Impasses, definitivamente, não era com ela.

Sua amiga Seulgi estava totalmente sem paciência para qualquer que fosse a maluquice que ela estava planejando fazer com a compra do vestido de noiva. Já tinham provado vários e vários vestidos de muitas mais várias e várias lojas. Ainda assim, não havia sentido o chamado. Aquela conexão, aquele encanto de magia que sentia sempre que experimentava uma roupa nova de cosplay. Simplesmente eram todos tão entediantes que ela queria mesmo era dormir de uma vez.

“Você não vai conseguir achar um vestido diferentão nesse monte de loja hetero.” A noiva riu do comentário da amiga.

Seulgi tinha um estilo bem diferenciado. Usava aquelas roupas dos anos 90 que se vê na internet, e todos aqueles glitters e chockers holográficos como uma boa fashionista.

A garota adorava moda. Fazia boa parte dos designs de seus próprios cosplays e quase sempre recebia algumas encomendas. Irene quase sempre tinha suas próprias fantasias feitas pela amiga, o que também lhe dava uma ideia…

“Por que você não faz pra mim?” Seulgi olhou para ele como se fosse um ser de outra dimensão.

“Seu vestido de noiva? Tá maluca?”

“Por que não?” 

“Não vou fazer seu vestido de noiva, Irene. Só sei fazer fantasias. Vai ficar uma merda.” A noiva riu da modéstia da amiga.

“Você está sendo boba. Ele vai ficar lindo.” Kang bufou.

“Vamos sair daqui logo, está afetando você.” A morena lhe empurrou até a saída do shopping, pra fora da loja sem ao menos esperar pela vendedora voltar. Seulgi era mesmo uma pessoa de pouca paciência, não sabia como a namorada a aguentava.

Não haviam tantas pessoas assim no lugar, então elas podiam ver as vitrines sem problema nenhum.

“Você não me disse como ficou a coisa da faculdade. Você vai mesmo começar a fazer uma?” Irene de repente ficou quieta. “Irene?”

“É… um pouco complicado.” Seulgi ergueu uma sobrancelha em confusão.

“Vai dizer que Sehun implicou com isso?”

“Não, claro que não.” Sehun nunca seria esse tipo de pessoa, ele era totalmente a favor de futuras Marie Curies, ou seja lá o que isso significava. Irene só agradecia por não ter se apaixonado por um idiota disfarçado de cientista.

“Mas… meu pai não poderia saber disso. Ele pensa que sou formada em advocacia.” A morena olhou para ela tentando entender.

“Você mentiu uma graduação pro seu pai?” A voz estava em um misto de diversão e indignação.

Sim, ela tinha feito isso. Quando se mudou pra Coreia do Sul a fim de fazer a própria vida, a família ficou em cima de si para terminar seus estudos. Irene odiava tudo aquilo. Deu o pé no curso do Direito antes que pudesse dizer “Culpado!”. O máximo que ela havia chegado perto de um terno foi no último crossdresser do Tuxedo Kamen que ela mesmo havia costurado, com a ajuda da amiga que estava ao seu lado. 

Com toda a certeza aquilo não era pra ela.

“Seulgi… é complicado. Meu pai não entende o nosso trabalho, ele pensa que é… vulgaridade.” Seulgi torceu os lábios em desaprovação.

“Cara, eu não entendo essa sua família. Não sei se é uma boa pra você manter essa gente tóxica na sua vida, sabe? Eles parecem odiar tudo o que você faz.”

“É… é complicado.”

“Não, Irene. É burrice e ignorância. Eles não merecem você.” A noiva sorriu pra ela, agradecida. Não era fácil se sentir culpada por ser a ovelha negra da família, então era bom ter o apoio de alguém.

“Você nunca teve problema por ser cosplayer?”

“Eu não sou tão boazinha como você, eu brigo com as pessoas.” Irene riu.

“Jura? Se você não falasse eu nunca iria imaginar.” Seulgi sorriu sarcasticamente.

Estavam passando por mais uma loja cheia de vestidos, dessa vez, de festa. Haviam de vários tipos e cores, todos bem curtos ou decotados como o ocidente costuma adorar. A noiva começou a olhar para a vitrine hipnotizada. Eram lindos de morrer, principalmente os de cores frias. O coração de Irene começou a acelerar com a visão de si mesma dentro de qualquer um daqueles ali.

“Vamos entrar aqui um pouquinho.” Seulgi arregalou os olhos.

“Irene, você não pode comprar nenhum vestido desse sua louca.” A noiva torceu os lábios.

“Me dê apenas um motivo.” Sua amiga lhe olhou como se ela não estivesse pensando.

“Porque, primeiramente, seu pai é a porra de um padre. Quer matar o velho do coração?” Irene riu alto.

Sim, seu pai provavelmente a mataria se a visse em um vestido como aquele. Era totalmente o tipo de coisa que lhe renderia muitas críticas. Não que ela ligasse muito.

“Isso não importa. Ele nem vai no meu casamento.” Seulgi parecia chocada com aquilo.

“Não?”

“Hunnie pensou de casarmos em Vegas. E depois só dar uma festinha pra quem é chegado.” A morena levou a mão até a testa como um tapa.

“E você não me diz nada? Caramba! Como é que eu vou pra Vegas?” Irene lhe fitou com os olhos gentis.

Seulgi sempre se esforçava para lhe apoiar e estar presente, era como uma irmã para si. Sua irmã particular, pois raramente saíam sem ser em dupla. 

A noiva meio que amava aquilo um pouco demais. Era divertido poder falar com ela apenas, sem ninguém olhando ou as perturbando. Sentia-se como uma colegial fofocando por aí.

“Olha, eu ficaria bem feliz se você puder vier, Seulgi. De verdade. Mas também faremos uma festa aqui, então não precise ficar tão chateada caso não dê certo.”

“Não, tudo bem. Eu dou um jeito.” A morena suspirou, enquanto ainda encarava a vitrine a frente “Odeio admitir, mas esse vestido ficaria lindo em você.” Estava apontando para um azul escuro, todo trabalhado de rendas e manga caida como uma princesa. O corte do busto realçava os seios de uma maneira que parecia ser o centro das atenções.

Sim, podia mesmo levar essa belezinha pra casa. Era lindo de morrer.

“Obrigada.” Irene sorriu, já imaginando a festa inteira combinando com o vestido. “Acho que combinaria com um terno branco.”

“Branco, hein?” Sua amiga sorriu “Vai comprar um terno do Tuxedo pro seu marido?” Seulgi riu com a própria sugestão mas Irene não.

Seu sonho era fazer Oh Sehun entrar em um traje daqueles! Não poderia negar um pedido de uma noiva, certo?

“Irene!” Seulgi chamou sua atenção novamente. “Isso não pode acontecer! Era uma brincadeira.”

“Hunnie ficaria tão lindo.” A menina suspirou, imaginando os ombros largos do marido em um terno de festa.

“Sem chance, sua louca. É um casamento, não um evento de cosplay.” Irene sorriu, puxando o braço da amiga e a levando para longe dali. Teriam que ia embora ou acabaria ficando louca. Todos os vestidos estavam gritando seu nome ali.

“Vamos comer, ainda não almocei. Estou me sentindo meio estranha.” Kang lhe dirigiu o olhar preocupada.

“Como o que?”

“Meu estômago não está nada bem.”

“Talvez fosse melhor evitar o sushi?” Irene deu de ombros.

“Não, não acho que comprometa. Acho que é só nervosismo com tudo isso.” Seulgi concordou, dirigindo-se com a amiga até a praça de alimentação. Não tinham tantas lojas com comidas mais leve, mas não era uma coisa que podia reclamar. Sua amiga provavelmente iria querer um hambúrguer, enquanto ela, evitaria qualquer cheiro forte possível.

“Você vai querer o que?” Irene fez uma cara de indecisão.

“Acho que vou para casa. Não estou me sentindo muito bem.” Kang franziu o cenho.

“Você quer companhia? Podemos ir juntas, posso fazer algo para você.” A garota sorriu com a sua gentileza.

“Não será necessário, Seulgi. Acho que é só um mal estar.” A morena concordou, mas ainda parecia ligeiramente desconfiada.

“Vamos até a saída, depois veremos como será.” Devia saber que a amiga não ia querer deixá-la sozinha ali. Seulgi era mesmo muito atenciosa com as pessoas. Talvez fosse consequência de ter sido a irmã mais velha de vários irmãos. Ela naturalmente tinha esse instinto protetor.

Assim que se dirigiam para fora do shopping, Irene ainda sentia as ânsias no fundo do estômago. Mesmo que respirasse fundo para não ter que ficar em contato com o ar, a coisa toda parecia invadir e grudar no seu olfato. Era horrível.

“Irene, você está ficando branca.” A garota parou, se apoiando na amiga.

“Não sei o que está dando em mim. Talvez… talvez eu tenha que me sentar.”

“Não quer ligar pra alguém? Sehun? Ou Baekkie?” Não, não podia incomodar seus homens no serviço. Baekhyun não tinha carro, e Sehun era muito desesperado em situações como essa.

“Não quero incomodá-los.”

“Não vai incomodar, estamos sem carro aqui…”

“Eu chamo um. Pode ficar…” Irene sentiu uma pressão na nuca, que a desequilibrou por alguns segundos. Parecia que havia comido alguma coisa que estava agora controlando seu corpo como um alien.

“Irene! Vamos, venha, vou ligar pro Baekhyun.” A noiva nem ao menos conseguiu responder, já sentando no banco e fechando os olhos, tentando recobrar a respiração.

Seulgi discava para o seu amigo e passava as informações na velocidade da luz. Era quase a própria guerreira da justiça que tanto interpretava nos palcos.

“Seulgi… está tudo bem. Não precisava ligar pra ele.”

“Ele está a caminho.” Irene concordou, fechando os olhos novamente e tentando muito não respirar pelo nariz.

“Você…” Sua amiga parecia hesitante em lhe dirigir a palavra, mas acabou suspirando para tomar forças “Andou transando sem camisinha?” A noiva arregalou os olhos, olhando pro lado para ver se alguém poderia ter escutado.

“Shhh… não diga isso em voz alta!”

“Irene… minha irmã já teve filhos. Eu conheço os sintomas. Fez sexo sem proteção?” Estava tão vermelha agora que só queria poder se enfiar debaixo de uma mesa.

“Olha… é uma história complicado. Mas eu tomei a pílula no dia seguinte. Então… está tudo sob controle.”

“Pelo jeito não…”

“Seulgi! Para com isso. Não estou grávida.” A morena cruzou os braços lhe encarando como se fosse mais do que óbvio a sua condição.

“Menstruação atrasada?”

“Minha menstruação sempre atrasa. Sabe que não posso tomar a pílula normal.” Kang negou com a cabeça.

“Você deveria fazer um teste. Se estiver grávida mesmo, tem que começar a se cuidar.” Aquilo era loucura. Porque sua amiga continuava insistindo?

Não tinha como estar grávida, a pílula do dia seguinte sempre funcionava. Era ciência. Impossível de falhar. Só se a pessoa fosse uma…

“Tremenda azarada…” Disse em voz alta, caindo em si com a realização:

Bae Irene era a pessoa mais azarada da face da terra.

  
  
  
  
  


Minseok estava largado no sofá como se não tivesse nada mais pra fazer. Era uma noite de sábado qualquer, o garoto já estava mais do que entediado com tanta procrastinação e televisão que havia assistido o dia todo. Não aguentava mais. Estava quase se submetendo a ligar para o seu namorado.

Um sorriso se formou no seu rosto.

Namorado. Park Chanyeol era seu namorado agora, quem diria? O rapaz que havia o encantado desde a primeira vez que havia lhe colocado os olhos, agora era seu companheiro. Talvez até um pouco a mais que isso.

Ah, como ele iria fazer? Será que falaria pra ele sobre tudo? Ou ainda era muito cedo? Talvez devesse no mínimo avisá-lo.

Não era uma pessoa muito convencional. Não tinha toda essa sensibilidade, e não sabia lidar direito com a palavra de letra ‘a’, tão espantosa quanto lhe parecia.

Amor não era uma coisa que já chegou a sentir. Pelo menos não desse jeito, tão descompassado. Fervente e necessitado. Sentia que a qualquer momento poderia explodir. Ou falar umas boas palavras que trancafiava dentro do peito.

O que poderia fazer? Havia até mesmo reduzido o cigarro por causa dele. Quão boiola por alguém o barman poderia virar?

“Você é um boiola, Kim Minseok.” Disse em voz alta, para o nada. Não precisava de uma resposta para o que já era confirmado.

Suspirou fundo antes de desligar a tv, já pegando no celular pra chama-lo. É claro que ia chama-lo, porque havia virado um boiola. O próprio cachorrinho de tamanho pocket do seu grandão preferido. Não podia ao menos negar que tudo aquilo já havia passado de uma transa casual pra ele também. Estava até mesmo pronto para conversar com ele sobre suas próprias inseguranças, e os possíveis obstáculos que poderiam enfrentar. Teria que deixar ele fazer a escolha e aceitar qualquer que fosse o resultado. Se tivesse que viver sem Chanyeol em prol da convivência dele com a família, que fosse. Minseok sabia bem como era doloroso não ter uma família, não saber o que é esse amor incondicional que todos falam. Ele sabia muito bem como podia ser uma merda e não queria isso pra ele.

Chanyeol merecia muito mais do que o barman poderia oferecer.

Kim abriu a janela de conversas do celular, já clicando na solitária aba no fixado. A foto dele era bem jovial, em algum tipo de ilha como aqueles caras ricos do Instagram. Seu namorado era um cara rico do instagram… quem diria?

O moreno sorriu, pra conversa cheia de corações por parte do outro. Park era mesmo bem mais boiola que ele, era até um pouco reconfortante que não fosse o único na relação.

Assim que começou a digitar a mensagem, apareceu uma outra na tela:

 

Park Chanyeol: Min, você tá em casa?

 

Kim Minseok: Sim… ia te falar agora se não queria vir pra cá, ou qualquer coisa.

 

Park Chanyeol: É mesmo? 👀

 

Kim Minseok: Sim

 

Park Chanyeol: Então abra a porta, bebê.

  
  


Minseok franziu o cenho em confusão. Seria possível que ele…?

Correu até a porta do jeito que estava, escancarando de uma vez. Park estava ali na sua frente em carne, osso e perfume. Estava com o olhar brilhante para ele, como se não o visse em dias. O barman abriu um sorriso, totalmente surpreso.

“O que está fazendo aqui, Chanyeol?”

“Vim te pegar em um encontro.” Minseok riu, encostado na porta.

Ele estava com uma roupa que nunca imaginou: jeans, camiseta e, claro, uma jaqueta de couro que provavelmente custaria o preço da sua moto. Parecia bem bonito e rico. O tipo de coisa que só o gigante podia fazer para lhe atrair. 

“Um encontro?”

“Sim.” O sorriso dele era divertido, como se também não pudesse acreditar naquilo tudo. Minseok deveria ser o primeiro cara que ele estava chamando para um encontro a dois. Com certeza aquilo deveria ser bem estranho pra ele.

Kim ainda lhe analisava quando viu alguma coisa brilhando na sua mão, como um papel. O barman arregalou os olhos quando percebeu o que era.

“E o que é isso aí na sua mão? São flores?” Estava tão surpreso com aquilo, mas ainda assim não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Aquela situação toda era bem maluca, pra falar a verdade. Park simplesmente aparecendo na sua porta, chamando-lhe em um encontro, e ainda tinha flores nas mãos? Era como se estivesse vivendo uma comédia romântica.

“Sim. São pra você.” Ele estava um pouco tímido com aquilo, medindo a sua reação. Talvez tivesse medo que o rapaz fosse lhe rejeitar ou algo do tipo, mas como poderia? 

“Deus… você está me dando flores? Mesmo?” Minseok ainda estava desacreditado. Não conseguia pensar que aquilo era real. Como era possível receber flores de alguém nessa década? Chanyeol era mesmo uma pessoa especial.

“Não gostou?” Chanyeol perguntou com preocupação.

“Não é isso…” O barman tentou lhe acalmar “É só que eu nunca recebi isso na minha vida. Com certeza não de um cara.” Isso acalmou o sommelier um pouco.

“Também nunca dei flores pra alguém antes, além da minha mãe.” Minseok gargalhou com a sua revelação.

“O que supostamente isso significa?”

“Que você é especial pra mim, bebê.” O barman sorriu largo, escancarando a porta.

“Bem, meu querido Don Juan, acredito que estava eu à tua espera.” Park sorriu, entrando no apartamento e fechando a porta atrás de si. Puxou o moreno pela mão até a sala conjugada com a copa. Acabou deixando o buquê de orquídeas que carregava em cima da pequena mesa de vidro. De certa forma, Minseok percebeu, pareciam como um casal de verdade daquele jeito. Ou pelo menos um casal apaixonado.

Chanyeol segurou as mãos na sua cintura, sorrindo largo pra ele.

“Pois meu coração ardia pela tua falta, meu bem.” O barman riu. Ele estava mesmo entrando na brincadeira?

Minseok direcionou as mãos até o rosto do maior. Tinha uma fixação muito grande pela pequena covinha que sempre aparecia quando estava por perto.

O moreno sorriu debochado antes de continuar com aquilo:

“Oh, músicos e poetas. Sempre com tuas palavras prontas para debulhar pobre almas às lágrimas.” Park lhe direcionou até o sofá dessa vez com um sorriso que custava sair da cara. O moreno sentiu as pernas se encostarem no móvel ao mesmo tempo que o grandão direcionou seus lábios até o seu ouvido para sussurrar baixinho:

“Gostaria eu de debulhar-te em outros lugares.” Ah, aquela voz… não podia mesmo ser real.  

“Que ultraje!”

“Sou apenas ardente por ti, meu Sol. Não aguento olhar para a tua deslumbrante beleza. As estrelas não são comparáveis ao brilho que vejo em seus olhos.” Isso já estava começando a passar de uma brincadeira para Minseok.

A voz grossa de Park sussurrando aquelas coisas para si… era um pouco mais do que poderia lidar. Sentia-se como num filme antigo em que ele fazia o papel da pobre donzela encantada. Ele, veja só, caindo nos encantos do sommelier como um peixe na isca.

“Creio eu que dizes isso para todos, Don Juan.” Ele tentou contornar.

Mas Park apenas sorriu, segurando a face do moreno para si.

“Digo apenas o que bate meu coração.” Kim olhou para os olhos dele, e só conseguia ver a sinceridade brilhando ali.

Seu próprio coração começou a bater mais rápido e foi ali, naquele momento bem brega e divertido que ele começou a entender.

Não importava o que fossem ter que enfrentar, sabia que sempre teria o grandão do seu lado. Sabia que poderia contar com ele, e sabia muito bem que ele também poderia contar consigo. Pra tudo. Ele já tinha o seu coração na palma da mão.

O barman só esperava que ele cuidasse bem dele.

“Teu coração tens um lindo som, então.” Falou baixinho, com sinceridade.

“Não mais que o som de seus lábios contra os meus.” Park fechou a distância, beijando-lhe com vontade.

Não percebeu quando já estavam no sofá, abraçando e tocando todos os lugares necessários. Sentia-se acolhido ali. Era sempre reconfortante estar com ele, e cada vez que tinha os lábios dele sobre si, Minseok sentia um gelo subir no estômago. Sempre desejando por mais.

Park sorria de leve enquanto acariciava seus fios parcialmente longos. Ele se afastou, olhando por cima com os olhos saudosos. Parecia nostálgico olhando pro moreno, como se mil coisas passasse na sua mente naquele momento.

“Senti tanta a sua falta. Estou quase te sequestrando pra mim, não aguento mais.” Minseok riu. Era mesmo um manhoso.

“Acalma-se, Park. Estou aqui agora.”

“Min…” O maior hesitou, com a mãos ao lado do seu rosto.

Ele analisava cada detalhe como se quisesse gravar sua imagem na própria mente. Era tão esquisito. Isso nunca havia acontecido com Minseok antes. Fazia coisas em seu coração.

“O que foi, Park?” Chanyeol suspirou, lhe abraçando forte. Tinha o rosto escondido no seu pescoço, se aconchegando ali. O que era um absurdo: os dois mal cabiam naquele pequeno sofá.

“Vou ter que me afastar de você por quase uma semana.” A voz saiu abafada, mas deu pra ouvir muito bem.

Minseok ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiado. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

“Afastar de mim? Por que?”

“Tenho que seguir meu pai até a China, fazer negócios e tudo mais.” O barman sorriu aliviado.

“Achei que estava me chutando.”

“Que?” Chanyeol se afastou, olhando para ele. “Nunca. Isso nunca aconteceria. Nem em um milhão de anos.” O moreno riu baixo, levando seus dedos até a bochecha fofa.

Amava tanto o rosto dele. Era seu maior charme, porque de alguma forma combinava com o jeitinho que ele era. Tocou os lábios cheinhos que tanto amava, fazendo-o fechar os olhos como um cachorrinho pequeno. Ou um cachorrão, já que não tinha nada de pequeno ali.

“Talvez em um milhão de anos nós nem ao menos estaremos aqui. Então acho que tem a possibilidade de nos separarmos.” Park voltou a olhar pra ele, negando com a cabeça.

“Sem chance. O meu DNA sempre encontrará com o seu.” Minseok riu com a sua declaração.

“Não duvido disso.”

“Min… podemos dormir juntos hoje?”  

“Claro. Na sua casa ou na minha?” Minseok sorriu debochado.

“Em qualquer lugar. Só quero poder te abraçar.” Droga. Ele sempre falava as coisas certas, nunca era justo pra ele.

Kim suspirou, tentando controlar seu coração de boiola. Já estava sentindo subir aquela ansiedade repentina no estômago.

“Pois bem, Park. Será na minha então. Sou eu quem vai sofrer pela sua ausência.” Chanyeol sorriu provocativo.

“Diga que você quer meu perfume no seu travesseiro, não vou tirar com a sua cara.” Minseok, pela primeira vez, provavelmente na sua vida inteira, ficou sem graça na frente de alguém.

Desviou o olhar com um sorriso congelado, enquanto a mão esquerda abraçava o bíceps direito, esfregando o braço como se estivesse lhe aquecendo.

Chanyeol sorriu tão largo quanto pode, mostrando todos os dentes.

“Não fique com vergonha por isso. Me deixa extremamente feliz.” O barman evitava lhe olhar sorrindo pequeno.

“Cala a boca, Park.” O grandão riu alto, puxando-o para perto de si. Ambos estavam sentados no sofá agora, se encarando.

“Não consigo acreditar que Kim Minseok goste de mim ao ponto de querer meu perfume em seu travesseiro. Posso deixar um vidro pra trás, se quiser.” O moreno negou com um aceno.

Estava envergonhado. Não é que incriminava casais melosos, mas ele mesmo não sabia como fazer aquele papel. O do boiola demais por alguém.

A que ponto havia chegado?

“Não seja ridículo…” 

“Eu estou brincando com você, bebê.” 

“Só se quiser…” Disse baixinho, como quem não queria nada.

Chanyeol riu alto com a cabeça pra trás.

“Você fica uma gracinha todo sem jeito.”

“Eu estou te odiando agora, e vou fingir que isso não aconteceu.” Park sorriu, buscando seu pescoço para deixar um beijo estalado ali.  

“Não deixarei você viver sem isso. Contarei para os nossos filhos sobre a primeira vez que eu fiz seu pai sentir vergonha, talvez eu entre para o Guinness dos bad boys.” F-filhos?

Minseok sentiu o estômago gelar na mesma hora.

“Não deixarei isso acontecer.” Minseok!

Conteste os filhos! Conteste os filhos!

“Ah, vai sim. Farei questão de ser uma das primeiras memórias para eles.” O grandão continuou lhe beijando como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo.

Minseok apenas pensava sobre aquilo. Ter filhos não era algo que havia planejado. Isso lhe deixava mais do que nervoso, deixava-lhe desesperado. Como poderia cuidar de alguém? Ter alguém dependendo de si assim… será que ele não tinha nem um pouco de medo?

“Você… quer ter filhos…? Mesmo?” Chanyeol sorriu, vendo sua cara de desespero.

“Não agora bebê. Daqui a muito tempo, quando estivermos mais tranquilos.” Isso acalmou o barman bem mais, mas ainda não deixava de ser uma loucura. Filhos era um assunto que nem ao menos passava pela sua cabeça.

Mas se fosse o que Chanyeol esperaria, teria mesmo que lhe avisar sobre algumas coisas.

“Yeollie…” O grandão virou para ele, com os olhos curiosos.

“Sim?”

“S-se você… for querer uma família comigo… sabe que seremos diferentes, certo?” Park parou, olhando para si com cuidado. Parecia estar analisando o que o moreno queria dizer.

O grandão buscou pela sua mão, trazendo para o próprio colo. Tinham uma diferença enorme de tamanho, a palma praticamente engolia sua mão inteira. Park sorriu pequeno com aquilo.

“Sim. Eu tenho plena consciência disso.” Minseok hesitou. Teria que perguntar, mas não queria vê-lo magoado. Sabia que o coração do maior era bem mais derretido que o seu.

“Você… está disposto a arriscar tudo isso? Comigo?” Park negou com um aceno.

“Não tenho nada a arriscar com você, Minseok. Eu gosto de você. Isso não vai mudar.”

“Não pode ter certeza disso.” Chanyeol sorriu, levando a outra mão até o seu rosto. Sentia o polegar dele dançar pela sua pele com leveza. Kim fechou os olhos com o contato.

“Eu adoro você, Kim Minseok. Você me encanta a cada dia que passa. Fico louco só de imaginar que um dia não terei você em minha vida… eu não suportaria isso. Eu quero você.” Minseok riu, desacreditado com a última sentença.

“Como você pode falar isso assim?”

“Porque talvez eu já tenha esperado por tempo demais.” O barman olhou pra ele.

Chanyeol estava sendo sincero com tudo o que falava, mas isso era uma novidade.

Park sorriu pra si, puxando-lhe para um beijo. Os lábios dele aproveitavam os seus com toda a calma do mundo. Era mesmo um novo tipo de sensação que se instalava no seu peito.

Minseok ainda estava um pouco sem jeito com tudo aquilo. O turbilhão que era Park Chanyeol havia lhe deixado sem fôlego. Totalmente ansioso com tudo aquilo.

“Você… realmente ficou louco, Don Juan.” Park sorriu no meio de seus lábios, puxando-o para mais perto. As pernas do barman se entrelaçavam no colo do mais alto. Era uma posição estranha para ficar, mas o privilégio era que podia sentir seu perfume mais de perto. Ah, como iria adorar ficar com aquele cheiro consigo por uma semana.

“Não fiquei louco. Apenas encontrei a pessoa certa. Você é a minha lagosta, bebê.” Dessa vez Kim riu de verdade.

Ele estava mesmo fazendo uma referência àquela série americana?

“Sou sua lagosta?”

“Uhum…” Beijou-lhe o pescoço com um som estralado. “Minha lagosta bem gostosa. Quase ficou louco quando te vejo, querendo te comer.” O barman riu arrastado.

Era idiotice que estivesse feliz em ouvir aquilo? Porque ele estava. Tremendamente feliz. Tão feliz que podia sentir o coração acelerar novamente como no aniversário de Buda em meio a tantas lanternas de papéis.

Ah, olha a boiolice novamente.

“Me comer… talvez tenha um tempo pra isso hoje.” O barman sorriu brincalhão, mas Park parecia sério.

Segurou suas mãos novamente, e voltou com o olhar intenso para si.

“Você sabe… que significa mais pra mim, né?” Minseok sentiu o coração falhar a batida.

“Do que você está falando?” Sussurrou baixinho.

“Fazem anos desde que te conheço, Min. E não vou mentir que sempre fez meu coração acelerar pela atração que sinto por você. Mas isso… isso é diferente. Eu… quero isso. Acho que… talvez seja algo que eu sempre quis.” Ele estava falando. Talvez pela primeira vez, mas estava falando. Kim começou a ficar nervoso, mas ainda estava louco de curiosidade para ouvir.

“Você diz…?”

“Você.” Chanyeol sorriu. “Sempre quis você, assim. E estou ganhando mais do que imaginava.”

“Você está?”

“Ah, sim. Você é uma raridade, Kim Minseok.” O barman correu os dedos pelos cabelos, em um ato nervoso.

Era isso. Bem ali, foi que sentiu assentar. Estava começando a sentir aquelas coisas estranhas dentro de si novamente.  A palavra com ‘a’ gritava para ser solta de sua pequena caixinha a sete chaves.

“Droga, Park.” Murmurou em resposta.

“O que?”

“Não me diga coisas desse tipo, me deixa eufórico.” Novamente, ele estava sem jeito na sua frente.

Chanyeol dessa vez sorriu com amor.

“Poxa, mas eu só estou falando a verdade.” Ele levantou seu rosto com o indicador. “Não vivo mais sem você, lagostinha.” Minseok apenas ficou encarando aquele homem na sua frente. Aquele grande homem havia feito tanto por si em algumas semanas do que já haviam feito em todos os seus 23 anos de vida.

O barman já o guardava em um lugar tão especial dentro de si, que mesmo que aquilo tudo não fosse levado a frente, sabia que nunca ia esquecer do grandão.

Park Chanyeol sempre teria um lugar especial dentro de si.

“Yeollie…” O rapaz sorriu, marcando a covinha solitária na bochecha.

“Sim?”

“Quer jogar Zelda comigo?” Park escancarou o sorriso iluminado.

“Só se for agora.” O barman riu de volta, levantando-se para fora do sofá. Pegou as flores que ele havia lhe dado com um sorriso pequeno.

Flores e palavras bonitas… era essa a pessoa que estava se tornando? Um maldito boiola!

  
  
  
  
  


O laptop estava posicionado da maneira correta para que sua visão fosse de noventa graus na tela branca. Junmyeon estava trabalhando em seu mais novo e velho romance, talvez pela enésima ésima vez, procurando por alguma falha de interpretação ou algo que a sua mente deixou de explicar. Escrever sobre relacionamentos em crise era difícil, mas não tão difícil quanto se viver em um.

Pensava muito sobre aquilo. Pensava sobre o que o amor representava para ele, naquela altura da vida.

Não tinha uma visão muito positiva, no entanto.

Achava que provavelmente teria nascido para ser descartável. Como um potinho de leite fermentado ou algo do tipo, daqueles que você anseia até ter um prazer temporário e joga fora. Sempre havia sido desse jeito pra ele, então era de se esperar que as esperanças para uma mudança no seu futuro não tivesse nenhum sinal para aparecer.

Então apenas tentava focar em colocar os cacos do coração juntos novamente, esperando que colassem perfeitamente, sem rachaduras.

O romance em frente a si estava até que rendendo. Em um jogo de palavras e línguas, o casal principal vivia intensamente cada significado das palavras que havia escolhido para traçar a linha da história. Era uma loucura, ou podia também ser genial. Junmyeon não sabia direito.

Ele apenas estava focado em escrever sentimentos e representações de parte do seu coração. Era onde a sua maior fonte de inspiração se localizava. No seu próprio ser. Portanto estava mesmo dando muito de si para aquele projeto. Esperava de verdade que alguma editora pudesse lhe dar a chance para uma publicação. Necessitava disso.

O professor olhou para a xícara de café expresso que havia pedido, ficando cada vez mais fria ao toque. Havia esquecido completamente dela ali. Como era possível?

Já estava se erguendo para se dirigir até a bancada da cafeteria, pra quem sabe pedir com educação que requentassem seu pobre café, quando o viu parado no banco alto da recepção.

Kai estava bonito. Mas até então, era impossível que não fosse. As roupas sempre combinando com a pele e o cabelo com maestria, como se fossem feitas especialmente pra ele. Era tão injusto. É claro que ficava eufórico quando o via, quem não ficaria? Seu charme era brutal contra qualquer alma viva.

Junmyeon suspirou. Se fosse embora dali, com certeza o rapaz lhe veria. Não tinha outra opção a não ser voltar para o próprio lugar e fingir que aquilo não havia acontecido. Mas não demorou até que ele lhe notasse ali.

Kai saltou do lugar, indo até ele com um sorriso verdadeiramente feliz.

“Olá Junmyeon.” A voz dele refletia a expressão que tinha no rosto. Era visível que seja qual fosse o motivo pessoal, ele estava bem feliz em lhe ver ali.

“O que está fazendo aqui?”

“Eu que lhe pergunto. A Sorte continuando cruzando as nossas linhas.” Sorte? O professor franziu o cenho em confusão.

Aquilo não era Sorte nenhuma. Sabia muito bem que era mais provável que estivesse se enfiando em outra roubada novamente.

“Quer dizer que veio no mesmo café que eu por pura sorte?” O rapaz sorriu, negando com um aceno.

“Não. Acredito que foi uma força maior que me mandou aqui.” O moreno esticou a mão até a sua, abraçando na própria quentura novamente.

Era incrível como a temperatura do corpo dele parecia ser bem mais quente que o normal. Junmyeon sentia como se uma luva de lã tivesse abraçado suas mãos. Como era possível? Deveria ter alguma explicação para aquilo.

“Como você está Junmyeon?” Perguntou com verdadeira preocupação.

O professor deu de ombros, desviando o olhar. Não queria falar sobre as suas tristezas, ia acabar se debulhando em lágrimas no meio do estabelecimento. Era o tipo de situação que não queria passar.

“Estou bem.” Disse, dando de ombros.

Kai lhe fitou bem sério. Parecia procurar a verdade ali, ou algo do tipo. Ele era bem analítico e isso incomodava Junmyeon um pouco. Odiava ser analisado.

“Eu não.” Junmyeon olhou para ele.

Os olhos castanhos ainda estavam intensos, mas podia ver suas olheiras. Ele parecia cansado. Como se não tivesse dormido direito.

“Você quer conversar comigo? Acho que… posso ser um conselheiro.” Kai negou com um aceno.

“Não quero te atrapalhar. Pode voltar ao que estava fazendo.”

“Não, tudo bem.” Os olhos do professor se voltaram para as mãos quentes sobre as suas. Na noite em que se conheciam, achava que ele fazia isso como uma maneira de paquerar. Mas aquilo era diferente. Não era o ambiente propício pra isso, então porque ele continuava segurando suas mãos?

“Posso te fazer uma pergunta?”

“Claro.”

“Qual é a sua com a minha mão?” O moreno riu baixo, acariciando as costas de sua mão com o polegar.

“Eu gosto de contato. Isso me faz entender melhor as pessoas.” Isso não fazia o menor sentido para Junmyeon. “Posso me retirar se isso o incomoda.” O professor negou com a cabeça, olhando ligeiramente para o lado.

Estava percebendo que as pessoas os olhava. Seoul não era necessariamente a cidade mais acessível do mundo para lgbts, Junmyeon tinha medo das pessoas. Algumas poderiam ser cruéis. Outras, simplesmente ignoravam sua existência. O que o professor agradecia.

“Não me incomoda. Mas as pessoas podem achar coisas.” Kai deu de ombros.

“Deixe que achem, Junmyeon.” O mais baixo ficou surpreso.

Kai era mesmo uma pessoa a mais no mundo. Não tinha noção dos problemas que aquilo poderia lhe causar?

“Você não liga?”

“Não estou muito interessado nas outras pessoas.” Junmyeon continuou olhando para ele, tentando entender o que estava dizendo para si. Como assim? Era tão despreocupado? Mesmo?

“Eu gostaria de ser como você.” O moreno sorriu, ainda com as mãos nas suas. Puxou-lhe para um dos bancos em frente à bancada da cafeteira. O pedido dele estava ali, quase terminado. Se pensasse que poderia ter se dirigido até ali minutos mais tarde, o professor não teria conseguido falar consigo.

Kai voltou para o lugar que estava, esperando até que Junmyeon sentasse na sua frente. Não podia ficar ali por muito tempo, tinha que voltar para a própria mesa. Mas logo ouviu a voz do rapaz se fazer presente:

“Como você é então, Junmyeon?” O professor lhe o olhou em confusão. Não tinha muito o que dizer. Aquilo era uma loucura completa.

“E-eu… não sei.”

“Você é bondoso. Empático. Consigo ver isso em você.”

“Empático.” O professor sorriu. “Certo.”

“Não acha que é?”

“Talvez até demais.” O moreno negou com um aceno.

“Nunca há um demais para um coração bondoso.” Ah, se ele apenas soubesse.

O professor sorriu com a ironia. Sempre haveria um demais para o seu coração bondoso. Era só aquilo que recebia, na verdade.

“Mas já tive problemas por isso. Na verdade, parece ser só o que eu tenho.” Não saia porque havia desabafado assim, do nada. Mas sentia como se ele, de alguma forma, pudesse lhe compreender. Era praticamente o que fazia ainda estar ali, conversando com ele.

“Eu realmente sinto muito que isso aconteça com você. As pessoas não sabem valorizar a bondade.” Junmyeon procurou pelos seus olhos.

Estavam sendo verdadeiros. O castanho quente era gentil e atencioso para si. Fazia-o se sentir melhor, até.

“Concordo com isso.” Kai olhou para o próprio alimento já frio, e depois voltou para falar consigo novamente.

“Você comeu?” Perguntou com curiosidade.

“Eu? Sim. Porque a pergunta?”

“Gostaria de te convidar para comer comigo.” Ah, não. Aquilo… já devia ter imaginado. Aquilo não era algo do que o professor poderia lidar. Encontros estavam fora de cogitação, muito bem obrigado.

“Quem sabe da próxima.” O rapaz se aproximou, exalando o familiar cheiro de canela; dessa vez com uma pitada de chocolate.

“Você está ocupado agora?” Era preciso acabar com aquilo de uma vez, ou ele sempre ficaria insistindo.

Junmyeon respirou fundo, se preparando para os argumentos:

“Kai… eu sei que provavelmente está desesperado. Mas não pode descontar isso em mim.” O moreno apertou mais suas mãos nas dele. Era incrível como até havia esquecido sobre aquilo. Suas mãos já estavam até mesmo na mesma temperatura.

Será que deveria se retirar? Provavelmente. Mas então porque não conseguia se mover?

“Não estou te chamando com outras intenções. Acredita em mim?” Não, não acreditava nem mesmo um pouco naquilo.

“Não sei.” Disse, tentando disfarçar. O moreno lhe analisou, aproximando-se um pouco mais.

Era incrível como os olhos dele era de um chocolate tão puro que era impossível não encarar. Mesmo por trás das próprias lentes, Junmyeon não podia parar de ficar admirado com a sua beleza fenomenal.

O moreno lhe tocou novamente nas costas da mão, como se estivesse tentando lhe acalmar.

“Te dou a palavra do meu coração.” Kai sussurrou baixinho para si.

Se forçasse mais, poderia até mesmo colocar essa frase em algum livro que fosse escrever. Era praticamente pronta.

“Você fala como um herói romântico.” O professor sorriu pequeno.

“É um elogio, Junmyeon?”

“Não faço ideia.” Realmente não fazia. Era difícil definir essas coisas.

“Eu gostaria de conversar com você mais vezes. Acha que isso seria possível?”

“Depende muito do que você quer com essas conversas.” Junmyeon estava na defensiva, mas não poderia ser diferente. Já estava acostumado com todos os tipos de jogos, e cansado demais para jogar.

“Penso que você me acrescentará bastante.”

“Do que está falando?” Kai se aproximou, apoiando a cabeça na mão como se fosse um garoto.

“Você é bem sábio, Junmyeon. Consigo ver isso em você.” O professor sorriu desacreditado.

“Sábio?”

“Sim. São poucas as pessoas com a sensibilidade da vida.” Junmyeon olhou bem para ele sem acreditar que aquelas eram mesmo as suas palavras. Ninguém pensava daquele jeito. Ninguém dizia coisas assim.

“Não sei se sou tal pessoa. Às vezes você está apenas esperando demais de mim.” Kai negou com um sorriso.

“Isso não tem como acontecer.” Mas o professor sabia que tinha. Era o que mais faziam: aumentar suas expectativas em relação à si mesmo.

De repente a chuva começou a aumentar, preocupando o professor que nunca teve muita saúde para lidar com resfriados. Sempre lhe afetava mais do que o normalmente aceito.

“Preciso ir, Kai. Mas…” O professor hesitou. Daria mesmo o passo pra frente ou não? Sabia o que podia acontecer a partir dali. Não sabia se estava preparado para ser enganado novamente. Se fossem ser amigos, teriam que permanecer daquela maneira.

“Esperarei com você na porta. Precisa de um guarda-chuva.” Junmyeon poderia recusar. Poderia dizer que estava tudo bem, e que se virava com o laptop. Mas sabia que não adiantaria.

Então apenas concordou com um aceno e foi até sua própria mesa, recolher os próprios pertences. Assim que tinha tudo em mãos, seguiu-lhe até a porta do estabelecimento. Junmyeon estava esperando pelo maldito táxi passar, mas só conseguia pensar em como precisaria de roupas mais quentes. O medo do resfriado era horrível.

Estava na frente do moreno, dividindo apenas um guarda-chuva. Podia sentir o calor e o frio ao mesmo tempo. E também as pequenas gotas de chuva vindo até si. Era desconfortável, e lhe dava mais frio ainda.

“Acho que a chuva está apertando.” Disse, tremendo um pouco pelo frio dos ventos que se formavam.

Kai lhe ouviu, puxando seu corpo no dele para proteger da chuva forte. Os braços lhe embrulhavam como um maldito cobertor. Era tão quente e confortável que poderia até mesmo ser um crime. O outro riu baixinho, enquanto olhava para baixo.

“Você fica tão pequeno nos meus braços, eu tinha esquecido a sensação.” O sorriso que ele dava poderia aquecer um inverno rigoroso. Era tão quente. Tão profundo quanto ele mesmo.

Junmyeon apenas deixou aquelas palavras morrerem. Não era o que estava esperando ouvir. Pois ouvir aquilo lhe dava imagens que preferia esquecer.

O professor ruborizou enquanto lembrava da noite em que haviam ficado juntos.

“Não pode me dizer coisas como essas.” Respondeu baixinho.

“Só estou sendo sincero. Não fingirei sensações que não tenho perto de você. Sinto muito por isso.” Junmyeon negou com um aceno.

“Não precisa fingir… apenas… guarde pra você.” O rapaz dessa vez se deslocou, olhando para ele com gentileza.

“Você prefere não saber? Então terei que lhe demonstrar com ações, se as palavras lhe machucam.” Não era isso que estava tentando falar.

“Kai…” Disse em repreensão.

“Te disse que estava interessado em continuar com isso, Junmyeon, e não menti. Mas estou oferecendo a minha amizade pra você agora. Como seu amigo, vou cuidar de você, Hyung. Você vê problemas nisso?” O professor apenas lhe encarou.

Como ele podia simplesmente dizer todas essas coisas e achar que não teriam efeito? Que seu bobo coração não iria se apegar naquilo? Será que realmente era tão puro e ingênuo assim?

“Amigos não dizem coisas como essas, Kai.” O moreno lhe segurou mais perto de si.

“Pois deveriam.” Falou baixinho como uma reflexão.

Isso deveria se tratar dele de novo. O tal ex namorado que acabou com ele. O professor tinha conhecimento do quanto aquilo podia doer, mas ainda assim, tinha que proteger o próprio coração.

“Se você quer ser meu amigo… então que seja. Mas não me diga coisas que podem levar para um outro caminho.” Kai negou com um aceno como se ele estivesse totalmente errado.

“Eu te digo coisas que sinto em meu coração, Kim Junmyeon. Nada além disso.”

“Tudo bem, Kai. Mas…”

“Nada de ‘mas’.” Ele virou seu corpo totalmente para si agora. Parecia estar necessitando de sua atenção completa. Os olhos castanhos estavam intensos nos seus, como se pudesse afundar ali. Sua preocupação era genuína, e o professor só queria entender como aquilo havia acontecido. Não tinha nenhuma explicação.

“Você precisa de amor. Eu sinto isso. Não posso te dar meu coração de outra forma, mas estou disposto a lhe guardar dentro de mim. Você aceita isso?” Kim arregalou os olhos.

“M-me guardar?”

“Sim, Junmyeon. Guardar você. Cuidar de você, suas necessidades. Não aguento te ver tão distante do mundo, perdido por aí. Acho que… será bom para nós. Um conforto mútuo.” O professor nunca tinha ouvido tal coisa antes. Kai estava completamente louco. Só podia ser.

“O que está querendo dizer?”

“Acho que precisa de alguém próximo a ti, pra te proteger. E eu preciso de um amigo diferente...”

“Não preciso de proteção. Estou ótimo.”

“Não. Você está péssimo.” Junmyeon riu baixo.

“Você nem me ao menos conhece. Como pode saber disso?” Kai lhe fitava novamente com intensidade.

Junmyeon podia ouvir no fundo, carros e mais carros correndo pela chuva. Podia ouvir o trânsito como louco, buzinas e pessoas reclamando do semáforo que não abria. Mas nada daquela barulheira toda era comparada com aquilo. Aquela coisa estranha de se sentir notado por alguém no meio da multidão.

“Posso não conhecê-lo, mas eu vejo você.”

“Vê?”

“Mais do que imagina.” O professor desviou o olhar, ruborizado.

“N-não sei o que está tentando dizer.”

“Quero que me aceite, Junmyeon. Consegue fazer isso?”

“Te aceitar? Pra quê?”

“Para ser presente na sua vida. Compartilhar momentos, alegrias, tristezas, lágrimas. Estarei aqui para tudo isso se precisar.” Aquilo era muito mais do esperava de qualquer pessoa na terra, na verdade.

Junmyeon não tinha tantos amigos. Sua família morava na América, e era praticamente sozinho desde o fim da adolescência. Se o moreno tivesse a mínima idéia do que aquelas palavras estavam fazendo consigo ali, teria parado. Teria pegado as coisas e dado o fora.

“E você espera o que, em troca disso?”

“Conhecimento. Preciso saber como é ter um amigo de verdade.” Isso o fez hesitar.

Será que havia entendido tudo errado novamente?

“Isso se trata dele?” Perguntou com curiosidade.

Não podia servir de step para ninguém. Se fossem construir alguma coisa teria que ser por si mesmos.

Ainda tinha chuva batendo contra o guarda chuva preto de Kai, quando sua voz murmurada se fez presente:

“Em parte. Em parte porque acho que nossas linhas se cruzaram por um motivo e creio que seja esse.” Junmyeon lhe olhou confuso.

“Que motivo?”

“Cura, Junmyeon.”


	26. Fleur de Sel

 Luhan não era o tipo de professora irresponsável que chegava de ressaca na aula, mas hoje estava presa nessa situação. Tudo culpa das malditas tequilas! Se soubesse que as danadinhas iriam lhe dar tantas dores de cabeça, não teria bebido os doze shots como desafio.

É, talvez não deveria mesmo ter feito isso. E teria tido o controle da situação, se a sua vida estivesse a beira de um colapso.

A vida com a música não estava na sua melhor fase também. As pessoas ainda iam em suas apresentações regularmente, mas ainda não tinha nada do que esperava ter em seus 10 anos de carreira recém feitos. Infelizmente, achava que ter um homem alto e de orelhas grandes do seu lado meio que lhe dava sorte. Ou mais fãs do que pudesse contar.   
   Porém, mesmo com todas as implicações, ainda sentia falta de ter Chanyeol do seu lado todas as noites, show após show, até o fim de suas pequena “turnê”. Legends of Ocarina havia sido uma das maiores loucuras na sua vida (já sendo considerado loucura o suficiente sair em uma turnê por aí sem rumo nenhum).   
   Viver de música era ter a liberdade que sempre quis misturada com a incerteza que nunca desejou. Estabilidade, com toda certeza, não fazia parte do seu dicionário. Então, por isso, havia virado professora. Uma boa ideia? Talvez. Pelo menos era divertido ter que lidar com os baixinhos barulhentos. Mesmo que todo aquele barulho havia amenizado em uma boa parte, agora que tinha ela do seu lado: Kim-Li Chen, a professora de artes do jardim de infância. Sua professora preferida até agora, talvez, a melhor de toda a sua vida.

É, Luhan não tinha muito do que chamavam de controle quando estava perto dela. Chen era mesmo a melhor coisa que já tinha colocado os olhos. Não que ela fosse uma coisa, mas, sendo sincera? Nada no mundo competia com a sua beleza extremamente fofa. Fazia corações saltarem diante os olhos da loira.

Luhan não sabia muito como ela, Chen, se sentia em relação à si. Na verdade, ainda não tinha tido a coragem de perguntar. Chen parecia sair todo dia com alguns caras que ela não fazia a ideia se eram seus namorados ou o quê.   
   Cada dia era um; as vezes, os dois. Raramente outro entrava em cena, mas esse Luhan conhecia: o professor do primeiro ano, Kim Junmyeon.

Resumidamente, a garota parecia ser cercado por todos os tipos de caras bonitos que não deixavam a maior chance contra ela: uma cantora de folk flopada e com dias de descolorante atrasados disfarçados por uma touca que lhe cobria a raiz. 

Isso era definitivamente a definição de fundo do poço.

“Lu Han?” A doce voz se fez presente na sala mal iluminada. Não precisou nem ao menos olhar para saber quem era.

Chen estava com outro de seus vestidos malucos estampados com bichinhos ou coisas assim. Esse, em especial, era cheio de gatos. Cabeças de gatos, na verdade, com bochechas rosadas artificialmente no computador. Aquilo com certeza não era algo que se via todo dia.

Trazia em seus braços um bolo enorme de cadernos e alguns estojos que a loira supôs serem cheios de materiais para arte. Ela estava linda. Mas também parecia muito pequena carregando tudo aquilo.

Luhan foi ao seu encontro, tirando boa parte da montanha de papéis dos seus braços.

“Wah, eu ia te pedir ajuda, mas acho que você ouviu meus pensamentos.” Ela sorriu brilhante, fazendo o coração da loira falhar uma batida.

Aquilo era injusto demais. Como ela podia sorrir tão bonito daquele jeito?

Luhan riu sem graça, enquanto colocava a pilha pesava em cima da mesa do professor, um pouco mais no canto da sala. Fazia a sala parecer com um escritório de tão grande que a pilha se encontrava.

“Pois é, né? Sabe como dizem… sinal de aranha… ou… algo assim…” Chen riu de sua piada totalmente sem graça. Chen era mesmo uma pessoa muito peculiar se ria tão fácil de suas idiotices assim. Nem mesmo Minseok se esforçava tanto.

“Faz sentido.” Não fazia sentido, mas a loira resolveu deixar pra lá.

“O que são todas essas coisas aí?” Chen olhou para o bolo de papel em cima da mesa.

Parecia ter vida própria ali, à mercê da luz e poeira.

“São desenhos da turma. De todo o período letivo que ficamos aqui. Já está quase acabando o bimestre, então achei que seria importante juntar e contar os pontos. Sabe, tortura de professor que deixa as coisas por última hora.” Luhan riu baixo.

“Entendo. Se precisar de ajuda… não me chame.” A garota riu tão alto que poderiam ouvir do outro andar.

“Você é bem engraçada, Luhan.” A loira sorriu, dando de ombros.

“Eu tento ser. Mas acho que… você deveria dividir essa tarefa com o Junmyeon. Sabe como ele ama aquelas redações sem pé nem cabeça. Aposto que ele também adoraria ver alguns dos desenhos no conceito surrealista infantil.” A menina sorriu grande para ela. 

Era incrível como conseguia arrancar sorrisos dela tão facilmente. Luhan se sentia bem poderosa desse jeito.

“Eu acho que sim. Algo como: minha prima de pele azul, e mamãe com cabelo rosa.” 

“Inclusão é tudo, é o que eu sempre digo.” A professora riu novamente.

“Acho isso tão sensacional… essa inocência toda.” Não havia como não concordar.

Luhan adorava lecionar para crianças, pois tinham uma mente brilhante. Nova, sem moldes, e, claro, brilhante! Ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, muitos dos questionamentos das pequenas cabecinhas levavam aos absurdos da criatividade, ao invés de preconceitos e ideia estabelecidas. Essa era a magia de ser professora do jardim de infância: a primeira opinião poderia sempre ser questionada.

Mas isso, era algo que Junmyeon se esforçava para praticar. Claro, sempre recebia reclamações de pais extremistas, mas sempre tinham aqueles que o agradecia por incluir seu modelo familiar em aula. E isso era algo que dinheiro nenhum comprava.

“Você gosta de ensinar, estou certa?” Luhan perguntou, puxando assunto. Chen voltou o olhar para si com um sorriso carinhoso dançando nos lábios.

Era evidente que, sim, ela amava lecionar. Podia ver pela sua expressão. Talvez bem mais do que as pessoas consideravam comum.

"Eu gosto, sim. Adoro crianças também. E você?” 

“Eu aprendi a gostar. Não me dou muito bem… com pessoas no geral.” Chen concordou com um aceno.

“Acho que entendo. Também não sou a melhor das melhores com pessoas. Mas tento não ser a pior também.”

“Equilíbrio é tudo.” A pequena riu mais uma vez.

“Você já almoçou?” Meu Deus. Ia convidar ela pra sair? 

Luhan parou por um momento, pensando se poderia a enganar sem que pudesse ser perceptível. Queria tanto ter um almoço com ela. 

Chen parecia estar esperando, pois a olhava com os grandes olhos redondos cheios de cílios. Malditamente fofa.

A loira suspirou, desistindo. Não ia adiantar, não ia mentir pra ela. 

“Sim, já almocei. Coisas veganas. Nada muito interessante.” Ela parecia um pouco triste em saber daquilo.

Bem, Luhan com certeza estava bem mais triste. Poderia até mesmo escrever uma música sobre como queria ter dois estômagos naquele momento.

“Oh, eu gosto de comida vegana. Apesar de não saber muito sobre veganismo.” Ela gostava? Não brinca! 

O sorriso foi involuntário, mas disfarçado na mesma hora. Se desse muita bola, talvez a garota ficasse assustada. Sabia que não eram muitas pessoas que tinham a empolgação de saber sobre o mundo vegano.

“Se quiser algumas aulas…” A loira deu de ombros. Se fosse mais óbvia poderia começar a passar vergonha.

“Está falando sério?” Chen estava tão feliz com a informação que Luhan ficou surpresa.

Então ela realmente gostava? Uau. Que coisa mais maluca. Parecia que se faziam eras desde quando pode discutir sobre seu estilo de vida com alguém.

“Estou sim, Chen. Se quiser, podemos… marcar alguma coisa.” Ah, pronto. Estava aí. Agora esperava pelo strike final…

“Deus! Eu iria amar! Mesmo!” Luhan sorriu.

Touchdown! E o estádio estava vibrando em seu coração.

“Me mande uma mensagem. Se estiver livre essa semana, podemos marcar algum dia.” Isso fez com que Chen ficasse diferente. Parecia… envergonhada? Ah, não. Aquilo não era nem um pouco justo.

A garota sorriu pequeno para ela, alisando o vestido fofo cheio de cabeças de gato.

“Tudo bem então.” Luhan retribuiu o sorriso. Não se conteve com a alegria.

“Certo.” Disse em resposta, sem saber muito bem o porquê.

A garota lhe olhou com timidez. A atmosfera não era mais a mesma: podia perceber que Chen parecia ligeiramente na mesma página que ela. Isso fez o seu sorriso aumentar na mesma hora. Não podia acreditar na própria sorte!

“Vai precisar de ajuda com tudo isso? Sabe… estava brincando antes quando disse para não me chamar.” A professora sorriu, dirigindo-se até a mesa.

“Na verdade, só preciso de algumas. Vou voltar para corrigir o resto amanhã. Preciso me encontrar com um amigo agora…” Ela suspirou, parecendo bem preocupada. “Ele… não está muito bem.”

“Mesmo? Aconteceu algo sério?” Ela parecia não saber direito o que dizer. “Tudo bem. Se for pessoal não precisa me explicar.” A morena negou com um aceno.

“Ah… não exatamente. Ele… sempre faz esse tipo de coisa, mas... dessa vez foi um pouco além.” Luhan franziu o cenho. 

“Você… vai ficar bem?” Chen sorriu achando graça.

“Não é comigo os problemas dele, é com o meu irmão. Ele… meio que já foi meu cunhado.”

“Ah… entendo. Problemas de família.” Disso, Luhan fugia como um diabo. Era ruim o suficiente ela ter perdido a família por ser quem era, então pensava que deixar tudo pra lá era melhor. Ou pelo poderia ser, até certo ponto.

“É… quase isso.” Ela suspirou, pegando algumas folha da mesa para si. “Bem… acho que… te vejo por aí, então?” A loira sorriu largo.

Se Deus quiser, foi o que pensou. Mas o que disse de verdade foi:

“Claro.” Chen concordou com um aceno.

“Até mais, Luhan.” Ela acenou, com um pequeno sorriso em direção a porta.

Luhan queria fazer uma piada ali, mas se conteve. Se a garota começasse a sacar o seu jeito flertivo totalmente descarado e sem noção, poderia achar ruim. Infelizmente, tinha aprendido muito com seu irmão de coração a ser uma playboy insuportável.

Ou talvez…

“Hey, Chen…” A garota lhe olhou, entre a porta e o corredor.

“Sim?”

“Vai me ligar, certo? Quer dizer… não pode perder as suas aulas…” É, resolveu ser ela mesma. Não ia dar certo se ficasse se escondendo, ela realmente gostava de brincar com as pessoas. Não tinha vergonha na cara.

A garota ficou vermelha na mesma hora. Teria sido uma péssima ideia? Ou teria sido apenas inesperado? Seja o que fosse, ainda esperava pela resposta dela.

“Ah… eu… posso te ligar sim. Você… tem… preferências para um horário?”

“Depois do banho?” Ah, Luhan. Sua ridícula!

“T-tudo bem.” Ela concordou mesmo? Luhan gargalhou dessa vez, sem conseguir se segurar.

“Estou brincando com você, Chen. Você pode me ligar a hora que quiser. Não vou estar fazendo nada demais depois daqui.” O alívio foi perceptível na face da professora, o que fez a loira se arrepender.

Ela devia estar pensando mil coisas sobre si. 

“Eu lhe peço desculpas, Chen. Não queria te aborrecer.”

“N-não, que isso… e-eu… aah… está tudo bem.” Ela cortou o contato visual.

Droga. Não era isso que queria que acontecesse. 

“Me desculpe. Vou recompensar você: fico com algumas dessas daqui pra corrigir, e marcamos para uma revisão amanhã. Tudo bem?” Luhan foi até a mesa em que haviam pilhas de redações do primeiro ano.

É, seriam muitas pra fazer. Mas valeria a pena.

“Não, que isso, não precisa. Não é nada demais, e-eu…”

“Pode ir. Eu cuido de tudo aqui.” A loira acenou com a mão, dispensando-lhe.

“Luhan, isso não está-”

“Pode ir. Está tudo bem.” Luhan pegou uma pilha no braço, colocando dentro da mochila do violão. Pois é. Não tinha vindo nada preparada pra isso.

Chen apenas suspirou, seguindo o seu próprio caminho. Aquilo tudo ainda iria fazer parte da história delas. Luhan já imaginava as risadas em sincronia sobre o momento. Ou, talvez, das lágrimas rendidas pela rejeição. Mas, bem, agora não era hora de pensar negativo.

A loira suspirou fundo, voltando para a mesa cheia de papéis.

Como é que ela conseguia, sério? Parecia que todas as turmas da escola estavam ali, na mesa dela. Tinha tanta coisa que até mesmo o presidente poderia pirar. Chen era mesmo uma professora muito dedicada. 

Luhan começou a vasculhar na mesa, procurando pelas redações que deveriam entregar amanhã (graças a Deus eram por turmas), quando percebeu: Chen havia esquecido seu caderno de desenhos em cima da mesa em que dava aulas.

Ela se dirigiu até lá para o pegar, com intenção de devolver para a professora no dia seguinte, mas logo foi ao chão assim que tocou em suas mãos. Ela era realmente uma desastrada maldita! Como isso poderia ter acontecido?

Ajoelhou-se no chão, pegando desenho por desenho e colocando novamente dentro do caderno. Não era sua intenção vê-los, sabia que poderia ser tão pessoal para a professora como seu pequeno caderno de letras. Mas quando reparou que algumas de suas obras estavam parecendo muito peculiares, Luhan acabou prestando mais atenção.

Várias das modelos de Chen tinham o seu perfil. Algumas delas pareciam como uma Luhan élfica, Luhan com roupas de personagens japoneses, Luhan em algum cenário ao luar, e até em cima de um unicórnio! 

Por Deus,  ela estava linda de morrer. 

Nunca poderia imaginar que tinham essa visão dela. Ficou lisonjeada. E se tinha alguma dúvida que aquela modelo era ela, não teve mais: havia, em um dos desenhos, uma Luhan que estava no banco tocando violão no cenário familiar do Spinnet. Usava o mesmo figurino de uma de suas apresentações, com a touca caída nos cabelos, e luzes por todos os lados.

Estava em aquarela. Um show de cores tão bonito e maravilhoso que parecia mais como se tivessem explodido em um bombardeio de tintas.

Era lindo.

Tão lindo que quase a fez chorar.

Chen era uma mulher de muito talento e sensibilidade. Sabia que qualquer outra pessoa não lhe retrataria tão bem quanto ela.

Isso lhe fez ficar um pouco emocionada.

A garota tinha uma visão sobre ela que Luhan já não tinha fazia muito tempo. Parecia conseguia enxergar toda a sua beleza, para além de si mesma. Era mais do que bonito.

Era ela. Puramente ela ali. 

E só a professora parecia conseguir ver.

 

 

 

Sehun dirigia tão rápido que achava possível atingir a velocidade da luz. 

Seulgi havia lhe ligado dizendo que Irene estava doente, e Irene estar doente o preocupava como um inferno porque ela quase nunca ficava doente. O que só podia significar que era uma coisa grave --- ou que o programador fosse apenas desesperado demais.

O shopping não ficava tão longe do apartamento dela, mas Oh estava pronto para lhe carregar até o hospital mais próximo a pé se achasse preciso. Mesmo que soubesse que a garota era uma fugitiva quando se tratava de agulhas e tudo mais.

O carro foi estacionado na pressa no lugar, e logo o rapaz estava correndo pela entrada do comose estivesse em uma maratona. 

 Mil coisas se passavam pela sua cabeça enquanto tentava ter um mínimo de direção entre todas aquelas pessoas.

Quantas doenças diferentes podem atingir o corpo de uma mulher de 23 anos? Irene estava saudável, ao que tudo indicava. Nunca teve problemas com hormônios ou nada disso (sabia que era um problema recorrente para mulheres naquela idade). 

   Então o que poderia ser?

O corredor parecia ficar cada vez mais longo, mesmo que soubesse ser fisicamente impossível. Demoraria eras até que ele chegasse ao tal andar que Seulgi havia dito que estavam. Ou podia simplesmente ir de elevador? Não. Escadas eram mais rápidas para as suas pernas longas. 

Pegou o caminho das escadas subindo de dois em dois degraus. Não levou conta que seria tão cansativo fazer tal esforço, pois quando atingiu o meio do trajeto, já clamava pela ajuda por mais ar. Talvez devesse a voltar com os exercícios físicos regularmente, ou simplesmente parar com o café. 

É, fazer exercícios era bem mais fácil.

O moreno chegou no topo das escadas com o pulmão queimando. Mas não havia tempo para isso, tinha que encontrar sua esposa imediatamente. Todo segundo era precioso.

Olhou para todos os cantos dos corredores, tentando vencer a miopia que lhe atrapalhava muito no processo de busca. Ou também seria o fato de haver tantas pessoas assim no shopping. Era quase como algum concerto de rock ou aquelas convenções de anime que Irene tanto ia.

Já estava ficando nervoso por não conseguir achá-la, até que viu Seulgi parada em pé perto de um banco. Sehun correu até ela como um atleta de maratona, alcançando-a em poucos segundos.

A garota voltou com o olhar para ele, assustada pela rapidez em que havia vindo.

"O que está fazendo aqui? Veio correndo desse jeito?" Mas Sehun nem ao menos respondeu, se abaixando ao lado de Irene no mesmo momento em que a viu ali.

"Querida... o que houve com você?" Falou baixinho para uma Irene levemente estabilizada.

"Estou bem, Hunnie. Só um mal estar." Seulgi pigarreou.

O programador olhou para ela, que parecia bem contrariada em cima dos dois.

"Você não está nada bem, Bae. Precisa ir ao médico. Urgente!" Kang fez questão de pontuar a urgência com o tom de voz, o que fez Sehun ficar em alerta.

   Porque a urgência toda? O que estava acontecendo?

   "Irene...?"

   "Não precisamos de médico nenhum, eu só... me senti um pouco mal." Podia ver que ela estava com um pouco de medo. Então era mesmo algo grave, ou sua esposa não agiria assim.

   Sehun concordou com um aceno.

   "Tudo bem, querida. Vamos pra casa então." Percebeu que Seulgi ficou chocada, mas ele não podia dar a entender que iam sair dali para um hospital o mais rápido possível. 

   Irene fugia de agulhas como ele fugia do cobrador do aluguel, era assustador.

   Sehun a acomodou nos braços, dando suporte para que ela conseguisse se levantar.

   "Consegue andar, querida?" A menina concordou com um aceno.

 Apoiou-se em seus ombros, abraçando parte da cintura. Parecia bem fraca se fosse ser honesto. Isso lhe preocupava um pouco. O corpo humano era feito para ter resistência e se isso estava sendo comprometido, era porque certamente havia algo de diferente.

   Andaram calmamente para fora do shopping. Sehun sempre lhe observando com um falcão e a menina parecendo evitar olhar para ele. Ah, isso poderia significar alguma coisa.

   "Irene..." Ele a chamou gentilmente.

   A garota ergueu os olhos até ele, ligeiramente arregalados.

   "O que?"

   "O que está sentindo? Você pode falar pra mim se ficou com medo de Seulgi." Irene riu baixo.

  "Não tenho medo dela. Não seja besta." Bem, ele tinha. E muito. Mas isso não vinha ao caso.

   Sehun tentou argumentar novamente.

   "Mas você parece assustada..." Não estava mentindo. Já a conhecia por tanto tempo que podia dizer de longe seus sentimentos, nem ao menos precisava de uma comprovação.

   "Eu... só estou um pouco cansada." Se fosse o caso, então precisariam de vitaminas. Daquelas que vinham em garrafas de vidro e tudo mais.

   "Certo." Disse com convicção, fazendo a garota amolecer o olhar.

   "Você não precisa ficar nervoso, Hunnie. Eu estou bem." Sehun olhou bem para ela.

   Sabia que não estava nada bem, mas se fosse importante para ela que ele pensasse assim, então teria que agir desse jeito. O rapaz apenas acenou positivo com a cabeça, ajudando-a a chegar até o carro. Não era bem tão fácil, mas haviam conseguido do mesmo jeito. Sehun meio que queria trocar de carro, porém, ainda haviam despesas e despesas do casamento que iria ter que arcar. Então era uma péssima ideia.

    O rapaz bateu a porta do passageiro, tomando o lugar na direção. Estava nervoso para dirigir, mas resolveu tentar se controlar. Era difícil ver sua esposa doente, sentia que podia morrer. Sehun odiava se sentir irresponsável. Incapaz. Era o seu maior pesadelo não conseguir chegar até a solução de qualquer problema que seja.

“Hunnie…” A voz fraca da menina lhe alcançou, assim como os dedos de sua mão.  
Ela ainda era a mesma Irene de sempre. Isso ele podia ver agora, olhando em seus olhos.

Sehun suspirou, tentando se acalmar.

   "Irene… nunca mais faça isso comigo.” A garota sorriu fraco.

   "Eu amo você, pudinzinho.” O rapaz a alcançou, deixando um beijo casto em seus lábios macios. 

Irene sorriu pequeno ali, encostada no banco do carro. Parecia tão pequena. Nem ao menos se lembrava da última vez que estiveram juntos dentro do carro. Era como uma miragem. Um sonho bem distante de quando ainda eram adolescentes.

O maior se afastou, voltando a lhe fitar. 

Queria apenas… olhar pra ela por um momento. A viagem até ali tinha sido longa e, ainda assim, ambos pareciam estar na mesma página agora, como sempre estiveram. Talvez escrevendo até mesmo o mesmo livro, com a mesma caneta, e as mesmas linhas no papel. Sentia que finalmente estavam juntos de verdade. 

   “Você está bem?” Perguntou mais para ter uma confirmação. Conseguia sentir que ela estava melhor, não totalmente bem, mas melhor.

“Estou melhorando.” Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Se fosse isso mesmo, então ele também poderia começar a se acalmar. Encostou-se no banco do carro, suspirando de alívio pela primeira vez em minutos.

Ela não devia fazer a mínima ideia do quanto significava pra ele. Era a única explicação pra ficar tão tranquila assim. 

“Você me deu um baita susto. Achei que tinha acontecido algo de grave. Quase voei vindo até aqui.” Sua voz era baixa, como se não pudesse acreditar.

    “Quase?” Irene brincou. Sehun ficou quieto. “Hunnie… não pode acreditar em tudo o que a Seulgi te diz. Ela estava preocupada, e acabou passando isso pra você.” O rapaz negou com um aceno.

   “Isso é diferente, Irene. Você estava desmaiada. O que acha que eu iria pensar?”

 “Seja o que for, tem que manter a calma…” Calma? Como ela conseguia? 

   “Mas-”

  “Especialmente porque… tenho outra coisa pra te falar…” Ela lhe cortou, um pouco desesperada. O programador lhe olhou, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Irene tinha em si um olhar apreensivo. Como se tivesse quebrado uma das caixinhas dos seus jogos novamente, mas que dessa vez, a estante inteira estivesse no conserto. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

   “O que?”

  "E-eu acho q-que talvez Seulgi esteja certa." Ela desviou o olhar para os próprios dedos. Sempre fazia isso quando ficava nervosa.

   "O que está dizendo?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

Irene ficou quieta por um momento. Parecia estar refletindo com alguma coisa. As mãos não paravam quietas no colo.

   "Olha Sehun…” Ela começou, ainda sem lhe encarar. “Nós... pode ser que a gente tenha feito uma burrada e agora não tem mais conserto. Como você se sentiria sobre isso?" Irene levantou o olhar para si.

O programador começou a ficar nervoso. Já desconfiava do que ela estava querendo dizer com aquilo.

   "Está falando do casamento? Achei... achei que queria se casar comigo." A menina negou na mesma hora.

   "Não, não é isso. É... um pouco mais grave." Grave? Do que ela estaria falando então? 

“Grave como, Irene?" Ela respirou, desviando o olhar novamente.

Aquilo estava cada vez mais lhe deixando ansioso. O que era que estava a incomodando tanto assim?

“Irene… qual é a gravidade da situação?”

   "É… do tipo que vira a vida de ponta cabeça." Sehun franziu o cenho.

   "Não sei se estou entendendo."

   "Você sempre quis ter um cachorro, certo?"

   "Sim..."

   "É... quase isso." Quase como um cachorro? Mas o que era isso?

   "Você quer um cachorro? Mas não podemos levar um para o apartamento, você sabe disso."

   "Eu disse quase isso." Seria então algo da mesma espécie? Os gostos de Irene não eram mesmo muito normais. Então não estava tão surpreso assim.

   "Quer adotar um lobo?"

   "Não! Sehun... só esquece isso e vamos pra casa." Irene desistiu, um pouco frustrada.

Ora, mas era ela mesmo quem estava insistindo na família dos Canídeos!

   "Tem certeza, querida?" Ela concordou, pousando as mãos na barriga.

Era um gesto muito estranho. Nunca tinha visto sua esposa fazer isso antes. Será que ainda estava com dor?

   “Sim, vai ser melhor… melhor deixar isso pra lá. Eu estou bem agora, e você também. Então… vamos apenas… comemorar que estamos todos bem. Certo?” Errado.

Não podia deixar tudo pra lá desse jeito. Talvez se insistisse um pouco mais ela falaria o que estava lhe incomodando tanto.

    “Não sei… você está um pouco esquisita.”

“Que? Eu não!” A indignação irritada fez Sehun recuar. Talvez devesse mesmo deixar pra lá.

“Tá bem, me desculpe.” Sehun deu partida no carro, encerrando o assunto de uma vez.

Não iria continuar insistindo. Ela não iria falar. Talvez, daqui a alguns dias, quando ele conseguisse conversar com jeitinho… ou talvez até mesmo um pouco mais tarde. Quem sabe…

O programador seguiu com o carro até a avenida da cidade, deixando o shopping para trás. Sentia que ao seu lado Irene ainda estava incomodada com essa história toda. Ela nunca era tão quieta assim. Desde quando Naruto acabou, e ela ficou dias no quarto chorando pois não iria sobreviver sem as openings passando na televisão. Seja lá o que aquilo fosse. Sehun não entendia muito sobre o pequeno ninja amarelo.

Mas agora, era diferente.

Parecia que cinco Narutos haviam acabado.

Sehun suspirou.

Hoje a noite. Hoje ele deveria falar com ela.

O silêncio se passou por algum tempo, até quase chegarem na rota dos apartamentos. Oh já iria se virar pra perguntar se ela iria ficar no seu apartamento, quando Irene quebrou o silêncio com a voz baixa:

“Escuta… me desculpe se eu acabei amolando você com isso.” Sehun amoleceu o olhar.

Era isso que ela estava pensando?

“Você nunca me amolaria com isso, querida. Sua saúde é de extrema importância pra mim.” A garota deu um aceno positivo, expulsando do rosto algumas lágrimas que haviam lhe escapado.

Ela estava chorando?

“Irene…”

“Não tem nada demais certo? Foi… deve ter sido apenas uma intoxicação alimentar ou algo do tipo.” O rapaz suspirou. Buscou pela sua mão enquanto ainda mantinha o rosto na estrada.

Estava concentrado em passar qualquer conforto que fosse para ela se abrir. Estava ficando louco já.

“Então precisamos ir ao médico, querida. Intoxicação também é uma coisa séria.”

“NÃO!” Ela cortou de repente. “Quer dizer… não… pra que amolar o médico, ne?” O carro parou no semáforo, fazendo Sehun se virar.

Ele buscou pelas suas duas mãos, para que ela olhasse para si. O que ela fez. Tinha os olhos ligeiramente molhados. E, agora que podia sentir melhor, percebeu que suas mãos também estavam frias.

O moreno olhou bem para ela, como no mesmo dia em que lhe pediu em casamento. Pode perceber que ela percebeu, pois começou a chorar de verdade.

“Querida… fale pra mim o que está te incomodando. Você sabe que sempre encontro a solução pra você. É o meu dever. Sou seu Protetor.” Isso a fez sorrir.

Ela mesma já havia lhe dito isso diversas vezes, em referência ao relacionamento de Usagi e Mamoru Chiba. Sempre dizia que eram como Sailor Moon e Tuxedo Mask. Mesmo que fosse mais comum que Sehun fosse salvo por ela, na maioria das vezes.

“Não é tão simples assim, Hunnie…” Ela falou baixinho.

O sinal abriu, mas ele ainda continuava ali. Irene era mais importante naquele momento.

“O que não é tão simples, querida?” As pessoas começaram a buzinar, mas eles ainda não haviam movido do lugar.

Irene começou a falar novamente com as mãos em cima do colo.

“Sehun… quando seu irmão se casou… ele não queria ter filhos. Certo?”

“Sim…”

“E… você me lembra o que você me disse?” Do que havia dito? Nem sequer se lembrava muito do casamento. Tinham bebido tanto com Baekhyun aquele dia que os três acordaram no quintal da casa.

Boas memórias.

“Eu disse alguma coisa?” Ela confirmou com um aceno.

“Você disse que era melhor assim.” E era.

Crianças não eram muito um dos assuntos favoritos de Sehun. Tinha medo delas. Pra não dizer que não fazia ideia do que pensavam, e isso lhe assustava. Mais do que gostava de admitir.

Então evitava ao máximo.

Mas… até onde sabia, isso nunca havia sido um obstáculo antes...

“Isso está te incomodando?”

“Sim… e não.” Mais buzinas, dessa vez com muitos palavrões ao redor dos dois.

O programador resolveu ignorar.

“Irene… pensei que não quisesse ter filhos também.”

“Eu não queria.” Ela sussurrou baixinho.

Agora não estava mesmo entendendo o que ela queria.

“E então porque estamos falando disso?”

“Por que… pode ser que eu possa querer agora...” Isso o fez recuar para trás.

“O que?” Disse em descrença.

A garota respirou, juntando toda coragem que tinha. Olhou bem pra ele quando disse:

“Pode ser que eu esteja grávida agora, Hunnie.”

 

 

 

Era um dia de sábado ensolarado como aqueles em que você poderia ir ao parque ou a praia, tomar algum sorvete e fazer coisas ao ar livre. Mas Baekhyun, infelizmente, não estava em nenhum desses lugares.

Estava esperando Kyungsoo na frente do Dyo’s.

Para que? Isso é o que ele queria saber.

Seu chefe apenas havia mandado a mensagem, dizendo para se encontrarem para resolver alguma coisa de negócios, dessa vez. Então ele não fazia ideia do que esperar. Até porque, o chef não havia aparecido no turno da manhã, ficando ele mesmo novamente o responsável escolhido pra ficar no seu lugar. O souschef pessoal daquela cozinha.

Não tinha pirado nem um pouco.

O ruivo vestia roupas leves e um boné na cabeça para segurar os fios no lugar. Era o que sempre usava. Se fosse algo mais formal, teriam que ir até o apartamento do careca buscar pelos ternos novamente. Ou talvez Kyungsoo estivesse trazendo? Aish. Deveria parar de ser tão ansioso.

Já se fazia quase duas semanas em que estavam nessa. Não sabia se era um namoro ou o que, mas sabia que estava adorando. Mesmo com mal entendidos e desavenças  (por sua parte, principalmente), era o melhor relacionamento que já tivera.

Kyungsoo era compreensivo. Muito mais do que imaginava que ele fosse. E Baekhyun, era bem manhoso. O que, de certa forma, compensava para o lado frio do chef ficar mais aquecido. Se completavam de um jeito bem esquisito que de alguma forma tinha dado certo.

No começo, o ruivo tinha suas dúvidas em relação à isso. Não achava que seria compatível com o chef e que, provavelmente, alguma hora iriam acabar se irritando pra valer um com o outro. Mas toda vez que brigavam não conseguiam resistir um ao outro. Era ridículo. Sentia que tinha 5 anos novamente, brigando com o irmão mais velho por idiotices e fazendo as pazes logo em seguida para brincarem novamente. E de que maneira eles tinham de brincar…

Baekhyun sorriu largo com as lembranças.

O som rouco do motor do carro de Kyungsoo o despertou dos pensamentos obscuros, fazendo-o ficar em alerta.

Ele havia chegado, enfim.

Entrou com o carro para estacionar na vaga reservada do restaurante. Aquilo só fez com que Baekhyun ficasse nervoso. Será que era outro evento de gala? Teriam que usar o banheiro do Dyo's pra se arrumar? Suas coisas estavam todas no seu apartamento. Teriam que dar um jeito de pegar a pomada pro cabelo e provavelmente algum sapato social.

O problema era: não sabia se Sehun estava lá. Aos sábados ele normalmente saía de casa, para o apartamento de Irene ou algo assim. Ele era sempre um cara ocupado. Ao contrário de Baekhyun que só tinha energia para dormir e…

“Baekkie...” O ruivo se assustou, virando-se de costas para lhe olhar. Não havia percebido que ele estava se aproximando de si. Mas quando colocou os olhos nele, quase quis chorar.

O moreno estava tão lindo. Vestia uma calça jeans skinny tão apertada que evidenciava tudo o que não deveria evidenciar. Era torturante. E ainda havia a camisa polo marrom que realçava tanto a sua beleza que era uma injustiça enorme contra o coração do confeiteiro. Nunca havia se sentido assim antes com outros caras. O careca parecia estar em um outro level.

“Soo…” Respondeu fraco, fazendo o outro sorrir.

Já estava bem na sua frente. Exalando seja qual que fosse o perfume maravilhoso que ele estava usando.

“O que foi?” Kyungsoo respondeu, com um sorriso.

Ah, era bem perceptível a admiração do ruivo. Podia ver que ele estava gostando de lhe ver caidinho por si.

Hm.

Do Kyungsoo gostava de ser adorado?

“Você. Onde arrumou essa camisa?” Kyungsoo riu baixo, um pouco envergonhado.

Ah, droga. Como se ele fosse capaz de lhe resistir sorrindo desse jeito...

O ruivo se aproximou com um suspiro, puxando-o para si. Do se assustou quando ele deixou um beijo prensado em seus lábios volumosos. Provavelmente não estava esperando. Mas Byun também não estava esperando que ele aparecesse desse jeito.

“Baekkie…” Ele riu, se afastando. “O que está fazendo?” Os olhos castanhos, tão pertos assim, pareciam com o chocolate preferido do confeiteiro.

Baekhyun sorriu. Ele era mesmo a pessoa mais bonita que já havia colocado os olhos.

“Estou beijando você.” O moreno sorriu.

“Eu percebi isso. Mas… estamos no meio da rua.” Do olhou para os lados, como se procurasse algum espião russo andando por ali.

O ruivo riu da sua preocupação.

“Está tudo bem, amor. Não tem ninguém aqui. Estamos seguros.” Kyungsoo voltou o olhar para si como um raio.

“O quê?”

“Eu disse que não tem ninguém por aqui.” Ele negou com um aceno.

“Não. Você… disse outra coisa.” Byun lhe olhou confuso.

Do que ele estava falando? Tinha dito… ah. A palavra com “A”.

Era a primeira vez que dizia isso em voz alta.

"Você quis dizer isso mesmo?" E agora? O que podia dizer?

Se falasse que sim, será que ele ia se assustar? Achar que estavam indo rápido demais?

Baekhyun não se sentia assim, no entanto. Gostava de poder estar com ele assim, e a intimidade era algo que ele estava ansioso para construir. O primeiro passo… já tinha sido tomado sem que percebessem, bem no dia do ensaio de casamento de Yuri. Agora era a hora de começar com os acertos.

"Baekkie?" Ele perguntou, com um sussurro.

O ruivo sorriu. Era o código de Kyungsoo quando queria lhe falar algo importante. Suspeitava que nem mesmo o moreno percebia que fazia isso.

"Sim..." O encarou. "Tem problema?" Queria deixar claro que não havia se arrependido. Sabia como o chef ainda era inseguro com a relação, não podia estragar as coisas com ele novamente.

Do desviou o olhar, negando com um aceno de cabeça. Parecia fofo daquele jeito todo tímido.

"Não, não. Claro que não, Baekkie." O ruivo riu.

    "Você gostou?" Ele sorriu pequeno.

    "Sim... por favor, não pare." Baekhyun o puxou para si, deixando os dedos se apoiarem na cintura dele. Queria muito abraçá-lo. Mas se fizesse isso, duvidava que iriam sair dali tão cedo.

    "Não vou parar, amor." Disse divertido para provocá-lo.

Kyungsoo riu baixo em reflexo.

"Isso é bem novo pra mim... mas eu gostei como soa."

"Eu fico feliz por isso." E estava mesmo. Era um sinal que poderia começar a avançar com ele do jeito que já estava querendo fazia alguns dias.

Não aguentava mais conter o seu lado meloso. Ele era horrível quando estava apaixonado, e estava disposto a fazer com que o moreno provasse de tudo isso.

   "Eu também..." Kyungsoo riu de leve. “Mas… precisamos ir. Eu… queria que fosse comigo novamente para as compras do restaurante.” Byun ficou surpreso.

Fazia um bom tempo que não faziam isso. Kyungsoo, inclusive, adorava fazer compras sozinho. Pela demora das escolhas, e por sempre ter algo novo a ser testado no mercado, ele costumava fazer uma pesquisa antes de comprar tudo de fato.

Sua dedicação extrema era uma das coisas que o ruivo mais admirava em si.

“Podemos ir então.”

“Certo. Acho que podemos seguir caminhando. A umas quatro quadras daqui tem uma loja que eu gostaria de ver.”

“Ok.” O careca concordou com um aceno.

Ambos se levantaram e seguiram pela rua do restaurante, em direção a tal loja que ele tinha mencionado. Não haviam tantas pessoas pela calçada, mas Baekhyun percebeu que Kyungsoo ainda andava um pouco distante, de braços cruzados, como se não soubesse direito o que fazer com eles.

O ruivo queria rir.

Era realmente a primeira vez que saíam juntos assim depois de se acertarem, então era engraçado que ele agisse daquela maneira tão… ele.

Baekhyun foi se aproximando ligeiramente, sem denunciar nada. Buscou pela mão dele, encontrando os dedos no caminho, e os entrelaçando vagarosamente com um aperto confortável. Sentiu a quentura da palma de Kyungsoo se aconchegar com a sua, como uma sensação de bem estar.

Nunca pensou que sentiria tanto conforto em segurar a mão de alguém, mas até então, nunca havia segurado a mão de alguém como Kyungsoo antes.

O moreno olhou pra ele. O chocolate dos seus olhos eram tão intensos que parecia prestes a derreter. Um pequeno sorriso brotou dos lábios grossos, fazendo o ruivo ver ali o que ele estava dizendo. Parecia estar agradecido que o Byun havia tomado a iniciativa.  

Continuaram a caminhar em silêncio, sem dizer absolutamente nada. Mas o ruivo sabia que havia um sussurro silencioso dizendo que aquele era o primeiro gesto carinhoso que trocavam. Tão simples, mas tão poderoso.

Dizia coisas que o ruivo não conseguia dizer em palavras.

Mesmo que havia olhares avaliativos pra cima deles, Baekhyun não ligava. Apertava mais forte a mão de Kyungsoo quando isso acontecia, pois percebia que o careca ficava mais nervoso. Porém, não ia deixar que outras pessoas estragassem aquilo. Aquele momento era inteiramente deles e de mais ninguém.

Já estavam bem perto da loja, quando o outro parou. Baekhyun se virou, tentando entender o que havia acontecido, quando ele lhe puxou em direção ao outro lado da rua.

“Vem comigo um pouquinho.” O ruivo franziu o cenho. O que era aquilo?

Kyungsoo seguiu até a faixa de pedestres, atravessando com as mãos grudadas uma na outra. Do outro lado, havia uma loja que parecia em construção. Vários trabalhadores estavam ali, batendo e martelando as paredes com eficiência. Parecia que iriam demolir boa parte do cômodo na frente.

“Soo… o que é isso?” Kyungsoo sorriu largo.

“Isso… é o próximo passo.” Baekhyun não estava entendendo.

“Próximo passo?” O careca concordou com empolgação.

“Faz um tempo que eu queria te dizer…” Ele lhe puxou para um pouco mais perto. “Estou expandindo o Dyo's. E… vai ser aqui.” Os olhos do ruivo se arregalaram no mesmo momento.

“Desde quando isso?” Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio. O ruivo dispersou por alguns segundos ali, antes de voltar sua atenção para ele novamente.

“Faz algum tempo, Baekkie…” Ele estava sendo sério?

“Você nunca me disse nada!” O chef sorriu pequeno.

“Era pra ser uma surpresa. Mas… eu só me senti diferente hoje. Precisava te mostrar.” Baekhyun sorriu, voltando sua atenção para o lugar.

Era bem grandinho. Confortável. Parecia um pouco como um espaço que teriam mesas ao ar livre, o que o fez lembrar da França. Podia realmente ser um dos cafés franceses por onde tinha trabalhado nos últimos sete anos.

A saudade apertou um pouco no peito.

Era daquele jeito que se sentia feliz. E estava bem longe de onde queria estar, ao mesmo tempo…

O ruivo olhou para o rapaz do seu lado.

Às vezes achava que Kyungsoo foi o ponto no meio da sua curva. Que tinha que ter passado por ele para continuar sua jornada.

Descansou a cabeça no seu ombro, olhando para as pessoas que estavam trabalhando com tanto afinco no pequeno bistrô. Ou pelo menos achava que era um.

“Vai ser outro restaurante?” O careca se afastou, olhando para si.

Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

Parecia não saber direito o que falar para si.

“Soo? Tudo bem?” Ele balançou a cabeça, espantando algum pensamento que o ruivo não entendeu.

“Tudo ótimo.” Do suspirou. “Vamos. Acho que já estamos um pouco atrasado.” Isso deixou o rapaz um pouco confuso.

Porque não havia respondido a sua pergunta?

“Soo… você-”

“Olha! A loja está quase fechando!” O que?

Kyungsoo começou a correr, puxando-o consigo. Byun não podia acreditar! Ele tinha enlouquecido, só pode!

“Kyungsoo!” Mas nem mesmo os seus protestos eram suficientes para que ele parasse.

Atravessaram a rua novamente, esperando que o rapaz escutasse os protestos de Kyungsoo do outro lado da rua.

Era a situação mais maluca que já tinha passado.

“Por favor…” O chef reclamou. Só preciso da Fleur de Sel.” Baekhyun franziu o cenho. Aquilo era francês para “Flor de Sal”.

Não fazia ideia que ele falava francês.

“Puxa, Chef Dyo. Já estamos fechando…” O rapaz respondeu, sem poder fazer nada.

“Juro que não vou demorar, Taeyang.” Taeyang pareceu pensar. Provavelmente iria ouvir da chef por isso, o lugar parecia ter câmeras.

“É para um jantar importante no Dyo’s. Outros chefs estão pensando em uma parceria. Podíamos usar de seus ingredientes como uma indicação.” Baekhyun deu de ombros, como quem não queria nada. Havia acabado de inventar uma situação para entrarem na bendita loja. Com toda certeza havia enlouquecido.

Kyungsoo olhou pra ele no mesmo momento. Seu sorriso foi tão grande que o coração finalmente deu as caras.

“Se for assim… sejam rápidos.”

“Seremos! Muito obrigado Taeyang!” Baekhyun nem ao menos deixou o rapaz agradecer, já se enfiando entre as portas do estabelecimento.

Cheirava como madeira. Porque tinha madeira por todos os lados. Parecia até mesmo um lugar onde as pessoas compravam poções ou algo do tipo. Era mesmo muito nobre.

“Você é maluco, Baekkie! Como simplesmente disse aquele monte de coisa pra ele?” Kyungsoo estava rindo. O ruivo virou para ele com um meio sorriso no rosto.

Nem mesmo ele sabia o que tinha dado em si. Apenas sentiu que precisava da maldita Flor de Sal.

“Bem, pelo menos agora você tem a sua Fleur de Sel.” Ele exagerou no sotaque de propósito, mas o chef só olhou pra ele com carinho.

“Tenho mesmo…” Disse baixinho, segurando a mão na sua.

O ruivo não entendeu do que ele estava falando. Mas havia gostado dessa coisa de segurar as mãos, não tinham parado desde quando ele mesmo havia a tomado para si pela primeira vez.

“Que lugar é esse afinal? Nunca vi antes.” O careca vasculhava pelas prateleiras enquanto falava consigo.

“Caramel… é uma casa de ingredientes franceses. Mais voltado para a confeitaria.” Ele voltou o olhar para si. “Acho que vai vir muito aqui daqui pra frente.” O ruivo sorriu.

Estava feliz que Kyungsoo havia aceitado a sua posição como patissier. Era o que ele mais queria, desde quando ainda estava se formando. Mesmo que o maior sonho ainda era comandar uma confeitaria só para si.

“Ah… aí está.” O careca apontou para um pequeno pote que parecia conter uma areia bem escura.

O confeiteiro franziu o cenho.

“É um pouco escura…” Disse o óbvio. Mas nunca tinha visto nada parecido antes. Todas as Flores de Sal que já comprou na vida, eram extremamente brancas. Nada como essa.

“É porque essa é defumada.” Baekhyun arregalou os olhos.

“Isso parece… difícil de achar.”

“E é… é um dos ingredientes mais caros do mundo.” Kyungsoo sorriu, pegando o frasco com cuidado na mão.

“Mas o sabor… aah, Baekkie. É a coisa mais mágica no mundo.” Ele lhe deu um frasco, pegando mais outro, enquanto lia alguma coisa na embalagem do produto. “A flor de sal é a primeira formação que aparece enquanto a água do mar está secando nos salares. Na região da Normandia, na França, esse primeiro sal que aparece costuma carregar os sabores dos minerais e das rochas onde é encontrado. É esse gosto peculiar que faz dele um ingrediente diferenciado.” O chef sorriu, maravilhado.

Era tão bonito. Ouvir ele falar assim com tanto conhecimento e paixão pelo que fazia. Por isso era um chef tão maravilhoso. Do Kyungsoo era extremamente dedicado a gastronomia.

“Então… por isso são bem raras?” Perguntou genuinamente.

“Sim… o sal defumado carrega o perfume de um barril de carvalho onde normalmente são envelhecidos os vinhos franceses. O perfume do vinho, das rochas e do defumado, cria nesse sal um buquê de sabores. Ele é totalmente diferente de tudo o que um dia você poderá provar.” Parecia até mesmo estar falando de si próprio. Pelo menos, na visão de Baekhyun.

“Como você, chef.” Baekhyun brincou.

O careca negou com um aceno, aproximado-se de si.

“Não, Baekkie.” O chocolate estava queimando ali de novo. Com o mesmo brilho de antes. “Como você.” Ah, o que ele estava falando? O coração do ruivo começou a acelerar.

Estava perdido.

“Hey. Pessoal… sem querer interromper…” Taeyang surgiu de algum lugar que Byun não estava nem um pouco interessado em saber. Só queria que Kyungsoo repetisse aquilo para saber que não estava sonhando.

O careca ainda tinha os olhos nos seus. O sorriso tímido não demorou a aparecer, ao mesmo tempo que o viu se aproximar.

E se sentiu girando novamente.

Os lábios dele estavam ali, pousados nos seus. Grudados com um selar diferente. As coisas estavam acabando por se misturar. Não ia conseguir se separar mais desse pequeno homem agarrado nos seus lábios. Era uma das melhores sensações do mundo, e ainda não havia tido todas as sensações com ele. Mas parecia uma explosão constante dentro de si, todas elas escritas com uma partezinha dele.  
   Fazia um tempo que já sentia as três palavras sussurrando dentro de si, mas não queria ter que apressar tudo como um louco apaixonado. Mesmo que fosse um. Mesmo que o coração agora estivesse prestes a explodir.

Tudo o que sentia parecia ter dobrado de tamanho com uma simples palavrinha. E de repente tudo começou a crescer feito um pé de feijão.

“Pessoal…” Do riu em meio aos seus lábios.

Byun se afastou no mesmo momento, descansando a cabeça no seu ombro.

Adorava abraçá-lo. Adorava, também, sentir o cheiro do perfume bem de perto, da mesma maneira que adorava os lábios dele sobre os seus. Por isso, com muito esforço ele se colocou a ser a voz da razão ali:

“Temos que ir, chef.” Disse, fazendo com que Kyungsoo concordasse com um aceno.

“Me desculpe por isso.” Ele parecia ligeiramente envergonhado.

“Não peça desculpas por ter me beijado.” Byun protestou, e o rapaz riu novamente.

“Vamos, Baekkie.” Disse, puxando sua mão para si novamente.

Baekhyun ficou olhando para elas, enquanto saíam da loja. 

Ainda sentia o mesmo calor escorregando pela palma, mas agora era bem mais familiar. Parecia natural. 

E talvez fosse.

Talvez fosse a coisa mais natural que já havia vivenciado em muito tempo. 


End file.
